Une demande particulière
by Frasyl
Summary: Fic post Hadés : Trois ans après leur victoires contre Hadés et leurs retours à la vie, Saori vient trouver son grand Pope et le chevalier de la Balance avec une étrange demande concernant les cinq chevaliers divins. HxH -
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

_Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui me tient particulièrement à coeur ! C'est un peu mon bébé à moi, vu qu'elle a rythmée ma vie pendant plus de trois ans... elle a été commencé en 2007 et finie en 2010 ! C'est aussi la première histoire où je fais intervenir tous les Sanctuaires, elle se déroule en deux parties dont une première entièrement au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Sanctuaire, bureau du Grand Pope.**

Shion et Dohko semblaient abasourdis par ce que venait de leur demander Saori. Le Chevalier de la Balance fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Je sais bien que ma demande est particulière, mais on doit faire quelque chose ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?<br>- Si, si… bien sûr, lui répondit Shion, mais avouez que c'est peu conventionnel comme demande…  
>- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je vous ai fait venir tous les deux. Vous êtes les plus vieux en termes d'âges et les plus sages, et je sais que je peux compter sur votre discrétion. De plus je ne peux que vous demander cela que comme un service pour moi et pour eux.<p>

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les trois protagonistes. Saori se leva et regarda par la fenêtre :

- Cela fait trois ans que nous avons vaincu Hadès et que vous êtes tous revenus à la vie. Et depuis deux ans je les voie perdre leurs sourires et leurs insouciances. J'ai beau essayé de les obliger à sortir, à vivre ! C'est comme s'ils refusaient cette nouvelle vie… Depuis combien de temps ne sont-ils pas venus au Sanctuaire ?

Shion réfléchit :

- Cela doit faire environ deux ans, mais comme ils avaient repris leurs études et qu'ils étaient avec vous… C'est vrai que je ne m'en suis pas vraiment inquiété. Et toi, Dohko as-tu revu ne serait-ce que Shiryu ?  
>- Non, à chaque fois que je vais au Cinq Pics il n'y est pas, répondit pensivement la Balance.<p>

Saori se retourna vers Shion et Dohko :

- Je ne suis pas naïve, et je sais que beaucoup, voir tous mes chevaliers, sont homosexuels. Je sais également que nombre d'entre vous ont eu des aventures les uns avec les autres….

Pour le coup, les deux hommes en face d'elle rougirent légèrement sans répondre, elle continua :

- C'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'ici, mes cinq chevaliers divins retrouveraient peut-être le sourire et l'envie de vivre, aidés par certains de leurs compagnons d'armes.  
>- Saori, même si nous acceptons, il n'y a aucune garantie de réussite, lui dit Shion.<br>- Oui, mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme cela, rétorqua Dohko, si réellement ils sont devenus si tristes, il faut les aider.

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce. Saori reprenait espoir, Dohko et Shion se regardaient en silence :

- D'accord, finit par capituler le Grand Pope, mais sous quel prétexte allons-nous les obliger à rester ici tous le cinq ?  
>- Ça, c'est le plus facile, répondit la jeune fille en souriant, je vais venir et séjourner quelques temps ici. Ils sont ma garde donc obligés de m'accompagner. Je retourne au Japon et je t'appelle officiellement demain Shion !<br>- D'accord !

Avant de se téléporter au Japon, Saori vint déposer un baiser sur les joues des deux hommes :

- Merci… Merci de tous cœur, dit-elle encore avant de disparaître.

Shion se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil :

- Il y a une question essentielle que l'on n'a pas posée à Saori…  
>- Laquelle ? interrogea la Balance.<br>- Est-ce que les cinq chevaliers divins sont aussi homosexuels ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je me demande bien comment on va pouvoir leurs redonner le goût de vivre…  
>- Pour l'instant, ça ne va pas vraiment être le problème, il faut déjà arriver à les percer à jour. D'après ce que nous a expliqué Saori, ils donnent très bien le change et elle ne l'a détecté que très récemment…<br>- On peut peut-être demandé à Camus et Marine de nous aider non ? Etant tous les deux les maîtres respectifs de Hyoga et Seiya avec toi pour Shiryu, vous pourrez certainement percevoir des choses plus facilement.  
>- Mais pour Shun et Ikki ?<br>- Il nous faut des chevaliers très réceptifs au cosmos… Je m'y collerais bien mais ça va leur paraître suspect…  
>- Pourquoi pas Shaka et Mu ? Ils ont tous les deux de grands pouvoirs psychiques.<br>- Bonne idée, et une fois que l'on aura décelé d'où vient leur mal-être on verra pour la suite… conclut le Grand Pope, heureux d'avoir mis un semblant de plan en place.

Dohko se leva, la nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire :

- Bon alors on se voit demain, il est tard je vais rentrer et réfléchir à tout cela. J'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe quand à la suite des opérations…

Shion le rejoint rapidement et vint se placer en face du chevalier de la Balance, sa main se posant délicatement sur sa joue :

- Aurais-tu peur de devoir apprendre l'amour à l'un de ces charmants chevaliers Dohko ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
>- Je rêve ou tu me dragues, là ?<br>- Eh, tu n'as pas toujours dit non ! lui rétorqua son ami, légèrement vexé.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux verts :

- C'était il y a longtemps, Shion, et il me semble que tu es déjà très occupé, répondit le chevalier en se dégageant doucement.  
>- Si tu parles de…<p>

Mais Dohko le stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche :

- Ta vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas, Shion, tout comme la mienne ne te regarde pas, finit-il avant de sortir du bureau du Grand Pope.

Celui-ci regarda un long moment la porte qui venait de se refermer et poussa un soupir de regret. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour partager un peu de la vie amoureuse de l'homme qui venait de sortir… tout comme autrefois… Mais depuis leurs résurrections, Dohko restait mystérieusement inaccessible à toutes ses avances et pourtant il ne semblait pas lié à quelqu'un d'autre…

Dohko souriait en regagnant son temple, décidément Shion ne changerait jamais… Et c'est ce qui le rendait si désirable… Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi il continuait à repousser ses avances… mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il était prêt à lui céder, il avait comme l'impression de le trahir… et il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela…

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain au manoir Kido, Japon.**

Les cinq chevaliers divins prenaient leurs petits déjeuners en silence, tous un peu déboussolés par la nouvelle que Saori leur avait appris la veille au soir. Ce fut finalement Seiya qui brisa le silence :

- Je ne me sens pas vraiment l'envie de retourner au Sanctuaire, je me demande quelle mouche a bien pu piquée Saori.  
>- Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'en a vraiment envie, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix… commenta Shiryu<br>- Mon Dieu, comment on doit se comporter devant les autres ? demanda Shun avec une voix désespérée…

Ikki entoura aussitôt son frère d'un de ses bras :

- On a rien à se reprocher, dit-il, on l'a fait pour le bien de tous.  
>- Alors pourquoi on se sent tous si mal à l'idée de revoir tous les autres chevaliers ? rétorqua amèrement Hyoga. Je n'ose même imaginer, si je me retrouve face à mon maître, ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire…<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, bureau du Grand Pope.**

Camus, Marine, Mu et Shaka attendaient de savoir le motif de leur convocation en discutant de tout et de rien. Dohko entra à son tour et les salua chaleureusement :

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? lui demanda Camus.

Shion arriva, évitant à Dohko de répondre à la question, et regarda ses chevaliers. Il leur pria de s'asseoir, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre mais ils obéirent tous en silence et s'installèrent donc dans les canapés :

- Dohko et moi avons reçu Saori ici hier après-midi à sa demande, commença le Grand Pope, et elle nous a fait part d'une nouvelle inquiétante et…  
>- D'une demande un peu particulière, finit Dohko pour lui. Shion le remercia du regard et continua :<p>

- Saori est très inquiète pour ses cinq chevaliers divins, continua donc le Grand Pope. Elle pense qu'ils sont très mal en point et n'acceptent pas de vivre normalement.  
>-Comment ça ? demanda Camus qui, s'il restait apparemment de marbre devant la nouvelle, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en pensant tout particulièrement à son jeune disciple.<br>- Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, commença Shion.  
>- Le mieux, pour que vous compreniez la situation, c'est de vous rapporter exactement le déroulement des événements qui ont conduit Saori à cette conclusion, rajouta Dohko.<br>- Oui, reprit Shion, tout a commencé il y a environ trois mois quand Shunrei, l'ex petite amie de Shiryu est venue voir Saori…  
>- L'ex petite amie, vous êtes sûr ? les coupa Mu.<br>- Malheureusement oui… Je te rassure, même moi je l'ignorais, lui répondit Dohko.  
>- Shunrei est donc venue confier son inquiétude pour Shiryu. Le connaissant bien, elle a dit à Saori que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait l'aider, continua Shion. Saori avait déjà remarqué que Seiya était dans le même état et a cherché à en savoir plus. Ce qu'elle a découvert, et j'ai du mal à croire que ce ne soit que qu'un hasard, est effectivement très inquiétant pour nos jeunes amis…<br>- Ils vivent normalement en apparence, acheva Dohko à sa place, mais exclusivement entre eux cinq et la fondation. Aucune activité que l'on pourrait attendre chez des adolescents de cet âge. S'ils participent à des soirées ou fêtes, ils restent toujours entre eux, ne parlent aux autres que pour le strict nécessaire, ne flirtent en aucune façon et avec personne… Bref ne vivent pas vraiment…  
>- Ils ne sont pas non plus des adolescents ordinaires, se hasarda Shaka.<br>- C'est vrai, lui accorda Shion, mais nous non plus ne sommes pas des adultes ordinaires. Et pourtant que je sache, personne ici ne se prive de vivre, Saori a fait cette même constatation.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, les six personnes présentes dans le bureau réfléchissaient à cette situation pour le moins étrange. Ce fut Marine que rompit le silence :

- Même si ce que vous dites s'avère être la vérité, que peut-on faire ? Ils ne sont plus ici et je ne vois pas trop comment nous pouvons nous immiscer dans leurs vies actuelles…

Shion se demandait comment il allait leur présenter la demande de Saori, Dohko vint encore une fois à son aide :

- Avant tout, il faut que vous soyez conscients que ce n'est pas une mission qu'Athéna nous confie, car pour ce qui est de leur devoir de chevaliers tout va bien. Mais plutôt un service que Saori nous demande, aussi aucun de vous n'est obligé d'accepter…  
>- Dohko et moi avons simplement dit à Saori que nous ferions notre possible mais qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie de succès…<br>- Si vous alliez droit au but ? intervint Mu.

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent avant que le Grand Pope ne reprenne :

- Saori va venir ici pour un temps indéterminé, les obligeant tous les cinq à l'accompagner. Elle aimerait que l'on profite de ce temps pour déterminer ce qui les ronge et les amener à vivre et à s'ouvrir aux activités normales de leur âge…  
>- En clair : faire leur éducation sentimentale si besoin est, finit Dohko une nouvelle fois pour lui.<br>- C'est une plaisanterie ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Camus qui menaçait de perdre son self contrôle légendaire.  
>- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Shaka, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.<br>- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver de drôle à cette situation Shaka, lui rétorqua le Verseau.  
>- Ne te méprends pas Camus, je ne me moque pas… Mais que Saori soit au courant des frasques de la vie au Sanctuaire est plutôt une bonne chose. Cela veut dire que notre Déesse tient par-dessus tout à notre bonheur et notre bien-être. Ce qui explique cette démarche plutôt inhabituelle et la confiance qu'elle nous porte en nous confiant cette tâche, lui expliqua Shaka.<br>- Vous pensez réellement que ce mal-être vient du fait qu'ils ne s'ouvrent pas à l'amour ? interrogea Marine, incrédule.  
>- Nous l'ignorons et c'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis ce matin, reprit Shion, nous pensions plutôt que dans un premier temps, il fallait en savoir un peu plus…<br>- D'où l'idée de réunir ceux qui seraient les plus à même de les comprendre, acheva Dohko.  
>- Je vois, opina Mu. Camus, Marine et Dohko en tant que maîtres respectifs de Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu et Shaka et moi pour Shun et Ikki.<br>- Tu as tout compris, lui dit Shion, pour le reste on verra après…  
>- Oui, car s'ils sont comme la majorité des chevaliers, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour l'éducation sentimentale, intervint Marine avec un petit soupir qui sonnait comme un regret.<p>

Sa remarque détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

- Ils arriveront quand ? demanda enfin Camus  
>- Saori m'a déjà téléphoné « officiellement » ce matin, ils seront là demain.<br>- Et bien… ça nous laisse peu de temps pour nous retourner, dit Shaka.  
>- Bon, eh bien mettons-nous au travail ! conclut Camus approuvé par Mu et Marine.<p>

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent, soulagés, et s'engagea alors une discussion d'ordre plus stratégique sur la manière d'agir dans un premier temps.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Athéna et ses cinq chevaliers divins pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience du palais sous le regard de toute la chevalerie présente au Sanctuaire. Sept personnes observèrent particulièrement les cinq chevaliers divins, en effet pour des questions pratiques, il avait été décidé la veille de demander la participation d'Aïoros et celui-ci, mis rapidement au courant de la situation, avait immédiatement accepté de les aider.

Après les salutations protocolaires, toute l'assemblée se détendit et se salua joyeusement.

Shion annonça alors aux cinq chevaliers divins qu'ils devraient loger chacun dans l'un des douze temples, le palais étant en travaux, ce qui était totalement faux mais une façon comme une autre d'intégrer les jeunes chevaliers chez leurs aînés. Et c'est ainsi que Shun serait accueilli chez Mu, Ikki chez Shaka, Shiryu chez Dohko, Seiya chez Aïoros et enfin Hyoga chez Camus.

A cette annonce, Shun ne put s'empêcher de pâlir légèrement sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades. Mu sentit son cosmos s'emplir d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement, il s'avança vers lui :

- Je suis heureux de t'accueillir chez moi, Shun.  
>- Et il est très heureux de venir chez toi Mu, intervint Shiryu.<br>- Il faut nous excuser, mais c'est vrai que depuis deux ans, nous ne séparons que pour les missions, alors… ajouta Hyoga.  
>- Mais il n'a jamais été question de vous séparer, vous pouvez vous voir quand vous voulez, dit Dohko.<br>- Désolé, Mu, je suis vraiment heureux que tu me reçoive, sourit enfin Shun.

Le Grand Pope avait prévu un buffet pour tous et il se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Pourtant sept personnes ne furent pas sans remarquer que, dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, les cinq chevaliers divins se retrouvèrent entre eux dans un coin de la salle pour discuter :

- Une idée Seiya ? C'est toi qui connaît le mieux l'endroit, demanda Ikki.  
>- Oui… Il faudrait qu'on puisse se retrouver sur la plage, je connais une grotte où nous pourrons être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.<br>- Ok, on s'y retrouve cet après-midi vers cinq heures, dit Hyoga  
>- Vous avez une idée de comment on va pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement sans paraître impoli à nos hôtes ? interrogea Shun.<br>- Si les habitudes n'ont pas trop changées au Sanctuaire, chacun s'occupe comme il le souhaite l'après-midi, répondit Seiya. Je vous emmènerais visiter l'endroit, je passerais chercher Hyoga et nous viendrons vous chercher un à un.  
>- Il vaut mieux se séparer, certains chevaliers nous observent, dit Shiryu méfiant.<p>

Ils se mêlèrent aux autres chevaliers mais Shion pu remarquer qu'ils se jetaient de fréquents regards.

Ooo000ooO

Vers trois heures Saori se retira et les chevaliers reprirent le chemin de leurs temples emmenant les chevaliers divins. Avant de partir, Dohko se glissa aux côtés de Shion :

- Saori a raison, il se passe bien quelque chose… lui confia-t-il rapidement avant de partir avec les autres.

Shion resta un moment pensif, mais Dohko avait raison, sous un comportement apparemment des plus naturel, les chevaliers divins semblaient faire face à un problème de taille…

Ooo000ooO

Les chevaliers descendaient les marches par petits groupes, discutant joyeusement. Soudain Shun s'immobilisa et fixa la roseraie du Poisson, bien visible de l'endroit où il était :

- Elles sont magnifiques ! s'extasia-t-il.  
>- Merci Shun, dit Aphrodite juste derrière lui ravi par ce compliment.<p>

Mu jeta un regard à la roseraie et dut reconnaître que le Poisson avait vraiment fait un superbe travail :

- C'est vrai à force de passer ici presque chaque jour, on n'y fait plus vraiment attention. Mais il a raison Aphrodite, c'est superbe, approuva-t-il sincère à la grande surprise du chevalier de la douzième maison.  
>- Vous voulez visitez ? demanda alors ce dernier tout sourire.<br>- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit Mu ayant capté le regard intéressé de Shun, nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes.

Ils suivirent donc Aphrodite qui leurs fit les honneurs de sa roseraie, ravi de voir le Bélier s'intéresser avec sincérité aux différentes variétés de roses qu'il cultivait avec tant de soin. Jusqu'à présent seuls Saga et Angelo semblaient s'intéresser à ce lieu.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sous une tonnelle au milieu des rosiers et le Poisson leur servit un thé. Mu observait Shun qui semblait très à l'aise avec Aphrodite. Lui-même était agréablement surpris par celui-ci.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route du premier temple en discutant :

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, constata le Bélier.  
>- Oui, depuis notre combat on a appris à mieux se connaître, Aphrodite est très gentil, avoua Shun en souriant.<p>

Mu resta un moment silencieux :

- Si tu veux, on pourra l'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs…  
>- Je ne veux rien t'imposer, Mu.<p>

De nouveau Shun semblait gêné, ils arrivaient au temple des Gémeaux et croisèrent alors Kanon qui en sortait :

- Salut vous deux ! leur lança ce dernier en s'arrêtant à leurs hauteur, alors Shun, ça va ? Heureux de séjourner parmi nous ?

Mais Andromède n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Milo appelait Kanon qui partit en s'excusant.

Mu se retint de sourire en voyant le japonais suivre des yeux le Gémeau. Le regard de celui-ci reflétait clairement ce qu'il ressentait, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais assez pour que Mu puisse le voir… Pour Shun, Mu venait de répondre à une question.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau du grand Pope, trois jours plus tard, le matin…**

Les sept personnes qui avaient acceptés d'aider les chevaliers divins étaient réunies pour faire un premier point de la situation :

- Alors vos premières impressions ? demanda Shion, entrant dans le vif du sujet.  
>- Il se passe bien quelque chose, mais c'est vrai qu'ils le cachent très bien, répondit Dohko le premier.<br>- Je suis d'accord et je peux vous affirmer que Shun semble avoir peur de ce quelque chose, continua Mu.

Tous les autres confirmèrent cette première impression. Mais que cachaient les chevaliers divins ?

- Autre chose, ils semblent se retrouver quelque part tous les après-midi, dit Camus.  
>- Tu sais où ? interrogea Mu.<br>- Non.  
>- Tu en es sur ? demanda Marine suspicieuse.<br>- Oui, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant-hier, alors hier j'ai suivi discrètement Hyoga jusqu'à la plage, où je suis resté un moment. Ils sont tous passés les uns derrière les autres, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Seiya connaît le Sanctuaire comme sa poche, il a du leur trouver un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles, fit alors Marine.<br>- Il faudrait pouvoir les écouter quand ils se croient seuls, pensa Shion à voix haute. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons que cette solution…  
>- Je suis d'accord. Elle me déplait autant qu'à vous tous mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils portent un lourd secret tous le cinq… avoua Dohko. Shiryu est beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître.<br>- S'ils voient l'un de nous, ils risquent de changer leur lieu de rendez-vous, remarqua fort justement Aïoros.  
>- C'est pourquoi je vais m'en charger, lui répondit Shion. Avez-vous remarqué d'autres choses particulières ?<br>- Je ne sais pas si c'est important pour ce qu'ils nous cachent mais Shun n'est pas indifférent à un autre chevalier du Sanctuaire… Mais il ne se dévoile que très rapidement et quand il est certain de ne pas être observé, dit alors Mu.  
>- Et pour les autres ?<p>

Les autres secouèrent la tête négativement, signifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier dans l'attitude des chevaliers divins.

- Bien, je vous re-contacte dès que j'en sais plus, conclut Shion toujours pensif.

Ooo000ooO

L'après-midi même, Shion se téléportait directement dans une petite grotte où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis très longtemps, plus de deux siècles en fait… Un sourire flottait sur lèvres en repensant à cette époque. Le regard échangé avec Dohko ce matin lui avait confirmé que lui aussi se souvenait de cet endroit… Un rien de nostalgie l'envahit… Il ne comprenait pas que son compagnon d'arme refuse ses avances depuis leurs retours… Mais ce n'était guère le moment de se pencher sur le cas de la Balance…

Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait vu juste, quelques paquets de gâteaux et des canettes traînaient ça et là. Cette grotte était occupée en ce moment. Il chercha un endroit particulier dont il se souvenait, un renfoncement dans la paroi rocheuse, où il pourrait se dissimuler en toute tranquillité, il effaça toute trace de lui et attendit.

Son attente fut de courte durée, il sentit le cosmos d'Andromède approcher. De là où il était il pouvait observer sans être vu. Il le vit entrer dans la grotte, se laisser tomber contre la paroi et se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses sanglots lui vrillaient le cœur, mais il ne devait pas bouger… d'ailleurs le cosmos du Dragon approchait. Shiryu entra à son tour et se précipita sur son ami, le prenant dans ses bras et le consolant :

- Shun, je t'en prie… tentait de le consoler le Dragon.  
>- J'en peux plus, Shiryu, il est si gentil… sanglotait son camarade. Je m'en veux tellement de lui mentir…<br>- Je sais Shun, je sais… mais on n'a pas le choix…

Hyoga entra à son tour, ils se tournèrent vers lui :

- Ikki ? dit simplement celui-ci.

Les deux autres firent non de la tête et Hyoga se laissa également tomber à terre :

- Je vais devenir dingue, Camus se doute de quelque chose…  
>- Mon maître aussi, ajouta Shiryu.<br>- Et je ne vous parle même pas d'Aïoros, fit la voix de Seiya qui venait d'arriver.

Un silence s'installa seulement troublé par les sanglots de Shun qui s'espacèrent progressivement pour finir par cesser :

- Vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? interrogea soudain Hyoga.

Les autres le regardèrent sans répondre :

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…  
>- De Camus ? demanda Shun.<br>- Non… enfin pour Camus, ça fait longtemps… Mais là c'est de Milo… il me rend dingue quand il se ballade chez nous à déposer des baisers partout où il peut !  
>- Il faut avouer que côté bel homme, au Sanctuaire on est gâtés, commenta Shiryu un sourire sur les lèvres.<br>- Ah oui, toi aussi ? s'étonna à peine Seiya.

Mais Shiryu n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ikki venait d'apparaître. Shion sentit nettement un cosmos supérieur mais trop diffus pour le reconnaître ou même l'identifier…

Les quatre autres se précipitèrent sur lui :

- Ikki, dit Shun, tu lui as encore résisté ?  
>- Que veux-tu cette gonzesse m'horripile, lui répondit faiblement son frère.<br>- Eh bien, t'es dans un sale état, il faut qu'on te remette d'aplomb ou sinon Shaka va s'apercevoir de quelque chose, dit Shiryu en déployant son cosmos autour de son camarade.

Les autres se joignirent à lui et pendant quelques minutes, il n'y plus aucun bruits. Shion les voyaient concentrés, leurs cosmos déployés alimentant celui du Phoenix. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la chose, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir réussir cette prouesse de fusionner leurs cinq cosmos en un seul… Si certains chevaliers d'or y arrivaient par deux ou trois, une telle osmose entre plusieurs cosmos ne pouvait être possible que quand les liens étaient plus fort que leurs propres vies… et pour ces cinq-là, c'était le cas…

Ikki sembla enfin reprendre des forces et leurs auras s'éteignirent doucement :

- Merci, ça fait du bien de se sentit à nouveau entier, fit ce dernier en se redressant.  
>- C'est au tour de qui après ? demanda Shun avec une nette appréhension.<p>

Ikki ne répondit pas mais regarda d'un air triste le Dragon qui ferma un instant les yeux :

- Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est tombée amoureuse, dit-il.  
>- Je crois surtout qu'elle essaie de briser notre résistance et apparemment tu es particulièrement coriace, lui répondit le Phoenix ironique.<br>- Merci Dohko… murmura Shiryu, je n'aurais jamais cru que son enseignement de la sagesse pouvait faire de moi une cible d'un tel choix pour une dingue de cette espèce… Quand ?  
>- Tu as deux jours pour souffler…<br>- Il faut trouver le moyen de rompre ce pacte, ça devient carrément impossible ! Il était juste question de rester vierge ici-bas, de n'approcher ni hommes, ni femmes et maintenant elle joue avec nous ! On n'est pas de vulgaires poupées, s'énerva Hyoga au comble de la colère. Je n'en peux plus de jouer les indifférents, à la fac ça passait encore mais ici… Je vais finir par craquer…  
>- Tu connais le prix à payer si l'un de nous se laisse aller, lui répondit tristement Shiryu, pour l'instant on est coincés… et bien coincés… Tant pis je me contenterais de continuer à rêver…<br>- Et tu rêves de qui, mon petit Dragon ? lui demanda malicieusement Seiya tentant de dédramatiser la situation.  
>- Si tu savais… fit Shiryu avec un léger sourire rêveur…<br>- Non ! C'est pas vrai… Pas lui ? s'écria Shun. Tu m'avais promis Shiryu !  
>- Et toi aussi ! lui rétorqua ce dernier, mais d'après certains regards que j'ai surpris, tu le fais pas non plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on soit capable de tenir nos promesses en présence de ces visons de rêves… Non mais, vous les avez vu torses nus à l'entraînement, quand les gouttes de sueurs se perdent sur certaines parties de leurs corps si parfaits ? fit le Dragon frissonnant à l'image qu'il venait de faire surgir dans son esprit, et faisant réagir immédiatement ses compagnons de la même façon.<p>

Shion sourit à l'évocation si précise du disciple de la Balance, se demandant si son cher maître se doutait de cet éclat qui venait de jaillir dans ses yeux et qui en cet instant le rendait fort désirable même s'il ignorait encore qui faisait rêver le Dragon à ce point…

- Eh, depuis quand vous partagez des secrets tous les deux, intervint Ikki, et de qui mon frère est-il tombé amoureux ?  
>- Tu oublies qu'ils partagent la majorité de leurs cours à la fac, dit Seiya, pour Shun je ne sais pas mais pour Shiryu je sais qui il est…<br>- En fait, je crois que qui ils sont serait plus justes, précisa Hyoga.  
>- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? s'amusa le Dragon en lui envoyant une poignée de sable, pour savoir qui tu préfères de Camus ou Milo ?<p>

Ils gardèrent tous un moment le silence, visiblement plongés chacun dans leurs fantasmes respectifs…

Au moins Shion pouvait être sur d'une chose, les chevaliers divins n'étaient en rien différents d'adolescents ordinaires avec une libido en parfait état de marche… Mais de quel pacte parlaient-ils ?

- Et pour tes recherches ? demanda Shun à Shiryu tout d'un coup.

Ils se relevèrent tous, soudain redevenus sérieux :

- J'ai trouvé un bouquin dans la bibliothèque du temple de la Balance qui parle des différents Sanctuaires, celui qui nous intéresse y est aussi, mais rien sur les machiavéliques plans de sa gardienne vis-à-vis d'Athéna…  
>- Il faut pourtant qu'on trouve… Il faut profiter de ce séjour pour le faire, on n'aura jamais d'occasions aussi belles, dit Seiya. On n'a rien trouvé au Japon, le Sanctuaire est notre seule chance d'échapper à ce maudit destin.<br>- Je sais, mais je pense que les réponses se trouvent au palais, lui répondit Shiryu, mon Maître m'a vu avec ce livre et m'a dit qu'il en existait d'autres dans la bibliothèque du palais.  
>- On peut les consulter librement ? interrogea Ikki.<br>- Non, c'est ça le problème, il faut l'autorisation de Shion, lui dit Shiryu. Mais j'ai une idée…  
>- Tu es le meilleur, et ton maître est le plus proche du Grand Pope. Mais essaie de trouver vite, cette menace perpétuelle est intenable et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui ce passerait si elles disparaissaient de nouveau, analysa Shun. Le fait que l'on soit ici ne doit en rien la rassurer…<br>- C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, elle a toujours exigé que nous restions loin du Sanctuaire, commenta pensivement Seiya.  
>- Oui, mais là, elle est coincée, nous sommes obligé de suivre Athéna et donc elle ne peut rien nous dire, il faut en profiter ! affirma Hyoga.<br>- Et le plus vite sera le mieux, ces tortures physiques et mentales finiront par avoir raison de notre résistance, intervint Shun.  
>- Pourquoi alors que l'on devait juste garder notre pureté physique ? voulut savoir Ikki.<br>- Justement parce que l'on ne plie pas. Je suppose qu'elle a voulu affaiblir d'une façon ou d'une autre la garde d'Athéna. S'attaquer directement à nos aînés relève de l'impossible, expliqua Shun. Les plus jeunes sont encore trop faibles, nous étions les proies idéales si elle trouvait le moyen de nous soumettre…  
>- Néanmoins, garder notre pureté comme elle l'exige nous donne un atout auquel elle n'avait pas pensée comme nous l'avons découvert au Japon… Donc elle doit trouver un autre moyen. D'où l'idée de nous soumettre par la force, finit Shiryu.<br>- Mais pour cela, elle doit briser notre résistance et Shun a raison, à ce rythme, malgré toute notre volonté, nous finirons par succomber et tomber dans son piège, conclut Seiya.  
>- Il faut continuer de résister, j'ai la vague impression que nous ne sommes que la première partie de son plan… intervint Hyoga.<br>- Je suis d'accord ! Mais tant que nous résistons elle ne peu pas aller plus en avant, lui répondit Shun.  
>- D'où l'urgence de rompre ce pacte, réaffirma Shiryu.<br>- Ouais, il y a ça et en plus je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes hormones… fit Ikki dont le ton s'était fait plus léger.  
>- Je vois que le chevalier de la Vierge à bel et bien frapper notre Phoenix en plein cœur, s'amusa son frère.<p>

Ikki soupira sans répondre :

- On est tous dans un état lamentable… Je savais que ce séjour était une mauvaise idée, remarqua Hyoga, lutter contre elle et contre nos véritables désirs… C'est bien trop à la fois.  
>A nouveau un long silence avant que Seiya ne reprenne la parole :<br>- Allez, un bain de mer, ça vous tente ? Au moins ça calmera un peu nos hormones en fusion en attendant mieux, proposa-t-il en souriant tristement.

Ils se levèrent tous tendirent leurs mains, les unissant :

- Il faut tenir et ne pas oublier pourquoi on fait tout ça, commença Seiya.  
>- Rester unis et se soutenir face à ce que l'on endure, poursuivit Ikki.<br>- Continuer coûte que coûte à protéger le Sanctuaire, Athéna et nos compagnons d'armes, ajouta Hyoga.  
>- Se dire qu'on leur ment pour leurs biens même si ça fait mal, ajouta Shun.<br>- Et trouver le moyen pour protéger les défenses du Sanctuaire de cette traîtresse, finit Shiryu.

Shion sentit de nouveau l'union de leurs cinq cosmos et put voir la détermination dans leurs yeux. Cette même détermination qu'ils leur avaient permis de vaincre tant d'obstacles…

Ils sortirent tous ensuite et il attendit de ne plus sentir du tout leur cosmos pour se téléporter au palais. Mentalement, il convoqua les six chevaliers concernés pour une réunion dés le lendemain matin, le faire ce soir aurait éveillé leurs soupçons… Par contre il s'inviterait ce soir même chez Dohko et le lui fit savoir également mentalement.

Mais pour l'instant, lui aussi avait des recherches à faire… Sans le savoir, Saori avait mis le doigt sur une menace réelle, menace qu'il redoutait depuis plus deux ans…

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Manganiark : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Ravie de te retrouver et non je n'en t'en veux pas. Si je publies ces fics c'est avant tout pour les partager avec vous tout de même ! Alors que vous les relisiez ou même en ayez l'envie, me fait plaisir ! Je vois que tes analyses sont toujours aussi pointues (rire) en tout cas, merci de prendre le temps de mes les faire partager. Je remanie un peu cette fic, avec l'aide précieuse de Scopio no Caro, mais essentiellement sur l'orthographe et le style que j'essaie de toujours améliorer. Donc, tu n'y trouveras aucun changement sur le contenu qui lui reste le même. J'espère que tu y prendra autant de plaisir que les premières fois ! Merci encore de ton soutien. Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Le soir, temple du Bélier.**

Shun mettait la table pendant que Mu finissait de préparer leur repas :

- Kiki mange avec nous ce soir ? demanda-t-il à son hôte en hésitant devant le placard où était rangée la vaisselle.  
>- Non, mais mets quatre assiettes. Nous avons des invités, lui répondit le Bélier.<p>

Shun prit les couverts dans le tiroir :

- Et qui sont nos invités ?  
>- Les jumeaux.<p>

Un bruit de fracas fit se retourner précipitamment Mu : Shun venait de lâcher les couverts qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. On frappa à la porte au même moment :

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Mu en souriant, ramasse et rejoints-nous au salon.

Shun regarda Mu quitter la cuisine et essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre… Saga et Kanon… toute une soirée… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour abréger au maximum sa présence et surtout de se contrôler… Il aimait beaucoup le Mu, mais là, il le mettait vraiment dans l'embarras.

Il ramassa les couverts, les passa à l'eau, finit de mettre la table et prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers le salon où se trouvaient déjà les trois chevaliers. La soirée risquait d'être longue pour Andromède…

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple de la Vierge.**

Shaka et Ikki préparait également leur repas. Ils venaient de revenir des courses et après les avoir rangées, ils s'apprêtaient à passer une soirée tranquille. Ikki comptait aller se coucher de bonne heure. Mieux valait un bon bouquin bien barbant que de maîtriser ses hormones qui menaçaient de devenir folles à la simple vue de son hôte. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui décidément ce soir, semblait s'acharner sur nos jeunes chevaliers divins.

En effet, deux chevaliers passablement éméchés avaient décidé de passer voir nos deux amis et de convertir le si sage chevalier de la Vierge et le tout jeune chevalier divin aux doux plaisirs de l'alcool… Suite d'un stupide pari de comptoir…

Et alors qu'ils allaient se mettre à table, un Angelo et un Shura débarquèrent dans la cuisine de la Vierge avec une bouteille de grappa. Et ils étaient bien décidés à en faire avaler au moins un verre à Shaka et à Ikki.

Celui-ci sentit que la soirée allait être beaucoup plus agitée qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais aussi qu'il devrait rester en présence de Shaka tant que ces deux idiots n'auraient pas récupéré un peu de leurs moyens… Non pas que la Vierge ait besoin de lui pour se défendre, mais il avait une confiance limitée dans les intentions des deux chevaliers éméchés envers son hôte…

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple de la Balance.**

Shiryu préparait le repas. Son Maître lui avait juste dit qu'il avait un invité mais n'avait pas précisé lequel et depuis une heure, le Dragon préparait des spécialités japonaises dont Dohko raffolait en se triturant la tête sur l'invité mystère.

- Tu as fini, Shiryu ?  
>- Presque, dit le Dragon en se retournant. Il regretta son geste aussitôt en tombant sur une vision de rêve : le chevalier de la Balance était juste vêtu d'une serviette autour des reins… Shiryu revint brutalement vers ses sushis en maudissant intérieurement la terre entière… et bien plus encore.<p>

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Balance face à la réaction de Shiryu qui reprenait à grand peine le contrôle de lui-même. Il essaya comme à chaque fois de repenser à son Maître en tant que Vieux Maître mais cette vision s'effaçait comme par enchantement devant ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et qui le troublait plus que de raison. Il l'entendit sortir de la cuisine et ne put résister à l'envie de se retourner à nouveau… Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce pacte maudit… Et surtout si Dohko n'était pas son maître, car il se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées envers celui qui lui avait tout appris.

Il mit la table en essayant de chasser de son esprit cette vision lorsque que l'on frappa à la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement le cosmos de l'invité mystère et se demanda avec désespoir pourquoi il devait subir en même temps Dohko et Shion… Et surtout s'il arriverait à paraître naturel.

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple du Sagittaire.**

Seiya et Aïoros mangèrent tranquillement sans être dérangés et Pégase cherchait maintenant un moyen poli de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Seul refuge contre les regards inquisiteurs du Sagittaire qui semblait de plus en plus soupçonneux à son égard… Il faut bien avouer qu'il y avait de quoi, Pégase évitait soigneusement de répondre aux questions un peu trop personnelles que le Sagittaire ne manquait pas de lui poser sur leur vie de tous les jours au Japon.

Ils en étaient au café quand on frappa à la porte. Seiya faillit s'arracher les cheveux en reconnaissant les deux cosmos alors qu'Aïoros allait ouvrir à son frère et à Marine. Plus moyen de s'éclipser maintenant surtout que le Lion venait avec une surprise pour le chevalier divin :

- Regarde ce que je t'amène Seiya, dit-il en montrant fièrement le coffret DVD de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux.  
>- Super, s'extasia Pégase, je savais pas que tu les avais ! pensant au fond de lui : <em>Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de discuter cinéma avec Aïolia et de lui dire que j'adorerai revoir ces film<em>s !  
>- En fait je les ai emprunté à Milo, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir.<br>- Alors il faudra que je pense à le remercier, sourit poliment Pégase.

Mais le Sagittaire qui les écoutait attentivement ne fut pas dupe de son enthousiasme. C'est qu'il commençait à bien cerner le jeune chevalier…

Seiya ne pouvait plus s'éclipser sans risquer de vexer le Lion qu'il aimait beaucoup. Aussi se prépara-t-il à regarder le film, assis sur le canapé coincés, entre Marine qui roucoulait dans les bras d'Aïolia, et Aïoros… Et mon Dieu qu'il était proche le Sagittaire, beaucoup trop proche…

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple du Verseau**

Hyoga de son côté se préparait à une soirée mouvementée car Milo s'était, comme presque tous les soirs d'ailleurs, invité chez Camus. Ce qui surprenait le plus le Cygne c'était la passivité de son maître vis-à-vis de l'attitude du Scorpion. En effet même si leur liaison n'était plus un secret pour personne, voir Camus aussi amical, voir chaleureux avec lui avait le don de mettre son disciple mal à l'aise.

Milo, lui, profitait de cette liberté pour inclure le jeune chevalier divin à ces démonstrations d'affection. Hyoga peinait de plus en plus à garder son contrôle quand le Scorpion passait négligeament la main dans ses cheveux ou lui caressait la joue d'un geste tendre ou encore déposait des baisers innocents sur son front. Malgré lui, son corps réagissait.

Camus, l'air de rien, observait attentivement les réactions de Hyoga ainsi que celle de son amant dans ce jeu subtil de séduction du Scorpion qu'il connaissait bien.

Le repas s'achevait quand le Cygne sentit la main de Milo qui s'était posée sur sa cuisse sous la table. La cuillère qu'il tenait atterrit bruyamment dans son assiette et Camus leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

Hyoga fit un bond et s'enfuit littéralement de la cuisine en bredouillant une vague excuse pour se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'abri des deux chevaliers d'or. Là il se laissa tout d'abord tomber sur le lit en maudissant lui aussi, la terre entière pour son calvaire…

Camus surprit par son étrange attitude le suivit peu après et voulut entrer dans la chambre mais celle-ci était fermée à clés. Légèrement irrité le Verseau gela la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Milo était derrière lui, et ils purent constater que la pièce était vide. La fenêtre par contre était grande ouverte.

Camus effaça son cosmos et fit signe à Milo de faire de même. Puis ils suivirent le même chemin que le Cygne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la corniche surplombant la mer d'où ils aperçurent Hyoga, à genoux sur la plage et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Milo paniqua, se sentant responsable de son état et voulut bouger mais Camus le retint et lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Il venait de percevoir un autre cosmos et Seiya fit son apparition quelques instants plus tard :

- Hyoga !  
>- Seiya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna son ami.<br>- Vu ton état, sûrement la même chose que toi, Milo ou Camus ?  
>- Milo… Camus quelle importance au fond ? C'est la situation qui devient intenable. Et toi Aïoros ? résuma fort justement le Cygne.<br>- Oui…. J'espère que Shiryu va vite trouver la solution… On se baigne pour se calmer un peu ? proposa Pégase.  
>- Ok.<p>

Il enlevèrent leurs tee-shirts et leurs jeans et plongèrent dans la mer.

Camus fit signe à Milo, et les deux chevaliers repartirent vers le temple du Verseau. Le Scorpion bouillait intérieurement mais attendit patiemment qu'ils se retrouvent dans le temple :

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'y aller ? demanda-t-il plus que furieux à son amant.  
>- Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il valait mieux le laisser seul, lui répondit calmement le Verseau en débarrassant la table.<br>- Mais enfin Camus, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Hyoga ? Il n'est quand même pas si farouche que ça… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… se désola alors Milo.  
>- Je sais, le problème ne vient pas de toi mais de lui.<br>- Je ne comprends pas Camus, dit le Scorpion avec un air malheureux.

Le Verseau le prit dans ses bras :

- Moi non plus, mais je m'en occupe. Pour l'instant essaye d'être moins démonstratif avec lui, je crois que dans l'immédiat, ça le rend plus malheureux qu'autre chose…

Milo se serra dans ses bras, alors que Camus reprenait :

- Mais dis-moi, il te plait tant que ça Hyoga ?  
>- Non… enfin oui un peu… beaucoup en fait… Et puis, il te ressemble tellement… en plus…<br>- En plus ? l'encouragea Camus en souriant.  
>- Il est amoureux de toi, alors je me suis dit que toi et moi on pouvait… Enfin tu vois quoi…<br>- Hyoga, amoureux de moi ? Et tu serais prêt à me partager ?  
>- C'est pas pareil avec Hyoga… sourit alors le Scorpion.<br>- Oh je vois… fit le Verseau en l'entraînant vers sa chambre, heureux de sa réaction.

Très heureux même, jamais il n'aurait cru que son amant si jaloux accepte aussi bien son disciple et l'idée de faire l'éducation sentimentale de Hyoga avec Milo l'enchantait tout particulièrement… Finalement Shion avait raison…. Décidément le grand Pope était bien surprenant !

Il n'avait pas lâché Milo et l'embrassait maintenant avec une passion qui surprit le Scorpion. Camus n'était guère du genre à faire le premier pas. Etonné, mais heureux du son brusque changement d'attitude, il se laissa faire avec délice, répondant à son baiser en gémissant.

La température monta rapidement. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent sous leurs caresses de plus en plus audacieuses. Les deux amants se connaissaient pourtant par cœur mais se redécouvraient à chaque fois avec toujours autant d'émotion et la même passion.

Camus fit basculer Milo sur son lit et le déshabilla avec des gestes volontairement lents, effleurant au passage toutes les parties sensibles de son corps, se délectant de ses gémissements et de son impatience croissante :

- Camus…je vais pas tenir…gémissait ce dernier en se tortillant.  
>- Lâche-toi mon amour…<p>

Le Scorpion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et renversa les rôles. D'un geste rapide il bloqua son amant sur le lit et lui arracha presque le peu de vêtement qu'il portait encore, plongeant avec gourmandise sur le sexe dressé devant lui alors que ses mains parcouraient frénétiquement son torse.

Ce fut au tour de Camus de gémir à n'en plus finir sous les caresses expertes de Milo qui profitait de sa supériorité momentanée, sachant qu'elle ne durerait pas. Camus lui donna raison un peu plus tard en se dégageant et en l'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit. Il plongea alors entre ses jambes qu'il passa sur ses épaules et commença à promener sa langue sur l'intimité du Scorpion qui comme toujours ne résista pas à la caresse sur cette partie de son corps.

Gémissant à n'en plus finir, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette délicieuse intruse qui le transportait dans un autre monde, aidée bientôt des doigts de son amant.

Ses gémissement devinrent râles puis véritables cris, jusqu'au moment où il demanda grâce. Le Verseau ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et le pénétra avec délectation, perdant à son tour contact avec la réalité. Il avait reprit en main le membre de Milo et harmonisa ses mouvements, les amplifiant, sentant arrivée trop vite à son goût la fin de leur étreinte.

Ils furent ravagés par l'extase simultanément l'un déclanchant le plaisir de l'autre, et retombèrent épuisés et comblés sur le lit.

Ils reprirent contact avec le monde qui les entourait en entendant un bruit venant de la pièce à côté :

- Hyoga, murmura Milo, tu es sur que ça va aller pour lui ?

Camus intensifia un instant son cosmos :

- Oui, il a l'air apaisé, laissons-le en paix…  
>- A ce propos, c'est mon accord pour lui qui t'a rendu si entreprenant ?<p>

Camus se dégagea doucement de son corps pour s'allonger à ses côtés avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'avoue que ça m'a fait plaisir que tu le prennes ainsi, je ne savais pas trop comment t'en parler…

Milo vint se blottir dans ses bras en promenant tendrement sa main sur le torse puissant :

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant tendrement le Verseau.  
>- Depuis quand quoi ?<br>- Depuis quand tu sais que tu es attiré par ton disciple ?  
>- J'en sais trop rien, c'est venu comme ça… répondit Camus en soupirant d'aise, et puis, nous avons le même cosmos. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je perçois toutes ses émotions… Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent toi non plus, tu sais…<br>- Ça, j'avais compris tout seul. Mais je suis étonné par ton zen en pareille circonstance… s'étonna tout même Milo.  
>- J'en ai parlé au grand Pope car je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec cela, lui avoua Camus en se redressant pour capturer son regard. Je t'aime sincèrement Milo, et je ne voulais pas commettre une bêtise qui aurait mit en péril notre relation.<p>

Le Scorpion était de plus en plus surpris :

- Quoi ? lui demanda le Verseau.  
>- Tu es le plus étonnant des hommes tu sais. Toi qui gardes tes émotions sous un glacier, tu vas parler à Shion d'une chose aussi personnelle ?<br>- Je crois que ton contact me change, mon amour, dit-il en posant un doux regard sur Milo blottit dans ses bras et qui lui sourit :  
>- A propos de Hyoga, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander, reprit Camus.<br>- Laquelle ?

Le Verseau lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, Milo sourit encore plus largement avant de répondre :

- Je suis d'accord mais à une condition.  
>- Laquelle ?<p>

Ce fut au tour du Scorpion de lui parler à l'oreille.

Camus ouvrit des yeux surpris mais répondit :  
>- Je ne le fais pas exprès tu sais… Mais je veux bien essayer de résoudre ce problème.<br>- C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi, mon cœur.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin, temple de la Balance.**

Shiryu dormait encore quand Dohko se leva. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La présence de Shion hier débarquant avec des livres venant du palais l'avait profondément perturbé, mais il devrait attendre la réunion pour en savoir plus. Il était sûr que le grand Pope avait découvert quelque chose d'important.

Il jeta machinalement un coup œil dans la chambre de Shiryu et s'arrêta un instant devant la vision que lui offrait le jeune chevalier. Ses longs cheveux noirs étalés autour de lui, torse nu sur le ventre, le drap repoussé sur ses reins laissait voir son dos musclé. Un frisson parcourut son échine et Dohko dut se faire violence pour continuer son chemin. Une autre vision lui revint en mémoire : Shion et Shiryu sur le canapé, hier soir, discutant en regardant les livres. Les cheveux bruns de Shiryu se mêlant au boucles vertes de Shion… Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine… Il savait que Shion désirait reprendre une histoire entamée il y a plus de deux siècles et il n'était pas vraiment contre. Pourtant il y avait toujours eu cette étrange impression de le trahir qui l'en avait toujours empêché. Aujourd'hui il devait bien se l'avouer : ce qui le retenait c'était quelqu'un… et ce quelqu'un dormait justement dans son temple. Mais Shion aussi était important à ses yeux ! Cette situation faisait plus que le perturber…

Ooo000ooO

**Temple des gémeaux.**

Saga et Kanon prenait leur petit déjeuner :

- Tu es bien silencieux ce matin, remarqua Saga.  
>- Tu n'as pas trouvé Shun bizarre hier soir ? demanda celui-ci en guise de réponse.<br>- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air troublé par moment, mais à part ça…

- Kanon ? A quoi tu penses ?  
>- Je pense que Shun est amoureux de moi.<br>- Kanon, Shun est encore un enfant !  
>- Il a dix sept ans, ce n'est plus vraiment un enfant…<p>

Saga regarda attentivement son jumeau, perplexe :

- Il te plait ? interrogea-t-il alors.

Le cosmos du Poisson qui arrivait évita à Kanon de répondre à son frère. Aphrodite pénétra dans la cuisine des jumeaux :

- Bonjour vous deux, dit-il en se penchant vers Saga pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci :  
>- Salut Aphro, lui répondit Kanon en se levant.<br>- Attends Kanon, on n'a pas fini ! s'écria son frère. Mais celui-ci filait déjà, trop perdu lui-même pour répondre à une question supplémentaire sur le sujet…  
>- Un problème chez Mu hier soir ? demanda Aphrodite en prenant la place du cadet des jumeaux.<br>- Non, enfin oui… Kanon pense que Shun est amoureux de lui.  
>- Oh…<br>- Mais enfin Aphro, Shun est encore un enfant… répéta Saga qui avait bien du mal à admettre le contraire.

Le Poisson se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son amant :

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, là ?

- Shun est un adolescent pas un enfant. Et ton frère est tout à fait capable de faire la différence, tu ne crois pas ? conclut-il tendrement.  
>- Tu crois que Kanon…<br>- Je l'ignore, mais si c'est le cas, fais-lui confiance, le coupa le Poisson, lui aussi à droit au bonheur. Regarde tous nos compagnons, les couples se forment petit à petit…

Aphrodite ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Saga et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser, avant de reprendre :

- N'as-tu pas envie que Kanon soit aussi heureux que nous ?  
>- Si, bien sur… mais enfin Shun est si jeune…<p>

Saga était un peu perdu. Bien sûr il voulait le bonheur de son frère, mais Shun…

Ooo000ooO

Kanon s'était rendu sur la plage où il se promenait, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'avait pas répondu à Saga car lui-même ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Hier soir, il avait vu le trouble du jeune Andromède et cela l'avait plus que chamboulé. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à se dire qu'il était juste flatté dans son orgueil, mais avait du bien vite abandonné cette idée au petit matin. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il était bien plus que cela. En fait il en était heureux. Incroyablement heureux pour être exact. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur et malgré lui, il frissonna en pensant au jeune japonais. Il était si mignon avec ses grands yeux verts, son sourire si doux. Il fallait avouer que ces deux ans l'avait transformé physiquement. Par Athéna, était-il en train de tomber amoureux de Shun ?

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau du grand Pope.**

Shion regardait les six chevaliers devant lui, se demandant comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle. Prenant une longue inspiration, il se lança :

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit où ils se réunissent… et j'ai compris en partie ce qui leur arrivait, commença-t-il.  
>- Ça a un rapport avec les bouquins que tu as amenés chez moi hier soir ? demanda Dohko.<br>- Oui, Shiryu avait besoin de ces livres. Mais je vous explique : nos chevaliers divins ont passés un pacte avec une divinité ou en entité pour protéger Athéna.  
>- Un pacte ? Mais quel pacte ? interrogea Shaka. Et avec qui ?<br>- Si j'ai bien compris, cela concerne les défenses directes du Sanctuaire. Ils les protégent depuis deux ans… Mais ils le paient tous très cher.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Dohko d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.<p>

- Toujours si j'ai bien saisi leurs propos, au départ ils devaient juste rester vierges, ne fréquenter ni hommes, ni femmes. Mais aujourd'hui ils ont l'air de subir en plus des tortures physiques et mentales. Ikki est revenu hier dans la grotte qu'ils occupent, déposé là par une puissante énergie et dans un triste état. Les autres ont unis leurs cosmos au sien pour le régénérer et je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils font à chaque fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dohko avant de poursuivre :

- Shiryu est le prochain à partir dans deux jours d'après ce que lui a dit Ikki, soit après-demain.

Shion fit une pause en regardant tour à tour ses six chevaliers. La même consternation se lisait sur leurs visages, il reprit :

- S'ils ne sortent pas et ne vivent pas normalement, c'est uniquement à cause de ce pacte. Car ils sont tous tout à fait normaux. Et comme la plupart d'entre nous tous, ça je peux vous l'assurez au vue de leurs conversations.  
>- Quel rapport avec les bouquins ? interrogea Dohko, balayant pour l'instant les côtés positifs.<br>- Ils cherchent un moyen de rompre le pacte et c'est Shiryu qui est chargé des recherches, expliqua Shion. Il a lu un bouquin chez toi et tu lui as dit qu'il y en avait d'autres au palais mais qu'il fallait mon autorisation pour les consulter, alors…  
>- Je vois, tu lui as faciliter la tâche…. Mais es-tu sur qu'il va trouver ?<br>- Non, car je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils recherchent, ni même ce qu'ils essaient de protéger à tous prix…  
>- Mais tu as une petite idée, devina Dohko.<br>- Oui, acquiesça le Grand Pope. Vous vous rappelez, il y a un peu plus de deux ans… toutes les armures d'or ont disparues pendant plus d'une d'heure… Juste avant que les chevaliers divins repartent au Japon…

Aucun des chevaliers ne commenta, bien sûr qu'ils se rappelaient. Il y avait eut une véritable panique au Sanctuaire pendant cette heure… Aucune des armures ne répondait à l'appel de son porteur… Et puis elles étaient réapparues, aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient disparu, reprenant leurs places ancestrales.

- Même Athéna n'a jamais compris le phénomène, reprit Shion. J'ai fait, à l'époque, des recherches et j'avais trouvé différentes pistes… Mais comme cela ne s'est jamais reproduit,j'avais fini par croire que nous étions sortis d'affaire et je n'ai pas approfondi plus mes recherches. Je me suis lourdement trompé à ce sujet et ce sont les chevaliers divins qui en paient le prix fort depuis tout ce temps…  
>- Vous voulez dire que par ce pacte, les chevaliers divins protégent les armures d'or ? demanda Shaka au comble de la surprise.<br>- C'est effectivement ce que je pense. Les chevaliers divins sacrifient leur jeunesse afin de préserver la présence des armures d'or au Sanctuaire… donc, nous protègent tous.

Un silence s'installa, les six chevaliers semblaient encore incrédules, peinant à mesurer les implications de ces révélations.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, temple de la Balance.**

A son réveil, Shiryu sentit qu'il était seul. Il en profita pour se plonger dans les bouquins que Shion avait apportés la veille, après avoir avalé rapidement un petit déjeuner sommaire.

Un des livres que le grand Pope avait amené la veille avait attiré son attention, mais il avait préféré attendre d'être seul pour pouvoir l'étudier. Déjà que son maître soupçonnait quelque chose ! Il se demandait maintenant si le Grand Pope n'avait pas été mis au courant des doutes des chevaliers d'or, il devait faire vite !

Fébrilement il tournait les pages, cherchant une solution à leur problème. Il finit par trouver enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et s'absorba dans sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, il envoya un message télépathique à ses camarades et écrivit un mot à l'intention de son maître pour expliquer son absence à son retour

Ooo000ooO

La réunion dans le bureau du Grand Pope avait été interrompue pour que chacun puisse se rendre à l'entraînement quotidien aux arènes.

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient déjà sur place quand Dohko et Camus arrivèrent quasiment ensemble. En passant à leur temple respectif pour se mettre en tenue, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un mot de leur disciple qui les informait d'une absence pour la journée. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'il en était de même pour les autres jeunes gens.

Shion étant resté au palais pour approfondir ses recherches, Dohko l'en informa mentalement.

Celui-ci les chercha et les repéra en ville. Il s'empressa de rassurer les six chevaliers concernés…

Deux heures plus tard, l'entraînement s'achevait dans la bonne humeur et chacun regagnait peu à peu les temples. Dohko demanda à Camus de passer chez lui. Etonné par cette demande insolite de la part du chevalier de la Balance, le Verseau promit de passer après le repas qu'il devait prendre avec Milo.

Kanon, lui, ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Saga. Pas avant d'avoir fait le point sur ses propres sentiments, aussi traîna-t-il un peu aux arènes, se demandant comment échapper à son frère. Shaka vint à son aide sans le savoir :

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Kanon, lui dit gentiment le chevalier de la Vierge en passant à ses côtés.  
>- C'est rien, juste une mauvaise nuit. Ça ira mieux demain, lui répondit le Gémeau en souriant.<p>

Mais Shaka devinait que Kanon était en proie à une violente perturbation. Il le ressentait dans son cosmos :

- Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner, Ikki est absent, lui proposa-t-il.

Kanon fut quelque peu surpris de sa sollicitude mais accepta avec joie son invitation et c'est sous les yeux contrariés de son frère qu'il accompagna Shaka à son temple.

Aphrodite rassura son amant :

- Shaka a dû sentir que ton frère n'allait pas très bien. Laisse-le faire.  
>- J'aurais aimé que Kanon me fasse confiance, dit Saga en le suivant des yeux un peu peiné.<br>- Il te parlera quand il sera sûr de lui, intervint Mu qui était juste à côté d'eux, je crois que pour l'instant il est plus perturbé qu'autre chose par ce qu'il a découvert hier soir.  
>- Tu l'as remarqué ? demanda Aphrodite.<br>- Je m'en suis aperçu la première fois que Shun et moi avons croisé Kanon.  
>- Je me demande comment tout cela va finir, fit Saga.<br>- Shun n'est plus un enfant et ton frère est un adulte responsable, remarqua Mu.  
>- Tu vois, il n'y a que toi qui le voies encore comme un enfant ! s'écria Aphrodite.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, les cinq chevaliers divins s'étaient isolés dans un parc en ville :

- Pourquoi ici ? demanda Shun surpris.  
>- le Sanctuaire devient trop dangereux si ce que j'ai découvert est vrai, lui expliqua Shiryu.<br>- Dis-nous, fit simplement Ikki.  
>- Shion a dîné avec nous hier soir et il m'a apporté des livres où j'ai découvert que la seule façon de contrôler les armures était d'apposer, sur chacune d'entre elle un sceau. Or seul quelqu'un dont les armures ne se méfieraient pas peut réussir un tel exploit.<br>- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un traître au sein même du Sanctuaire ? déduisit Seiya incrédule.  
>- Non, je pense simplement que notre charmante hôtesse a manipulé quelqu'un contre sa volonté, rectifia Shiryu. Et c'est par là qu'il nous faut chercher maintenant si on veut rompre enfin ce pacte. Car si les armures portent bien un sceau comme je le pense, seul notre cosmos unifié peu le détruire. Mais il faut à tout prix éviter que cela ne se reproduise !<br>- Tu veux dire que depuis deux ans, quelqu'un souffre d'avoir agit contre sa volonté ? Et qu'il pourrait être amené à recommencer ? interrogea Hyoga suivant le raisonnement de Shiryu.  
>- Oui, et il nous faut maintenant trouver cette personne, confirma celui-ci.<br>- Comment ? lui demanda Shun.  
>- Quelqu'un qui peut être manipulé… Pas un chevalier confirmé, sinon elle l'aurait fait avec nous… réfléchit Hyoga à voix haute.<br>- Je suis d'accord, confirma Shiryu, on va se séparer…

Il se tourna vers Seiya :

- Il faut que tu nous guides, dit-il  
>- Ok, je sais par où commencer, répondit celui-ci.<br>- Alors on mange un morceau et on y va, conclut Ikki.  
>- N'oubliez pas de rester discrets. Les chevaliers d'or se doutent de quelque chose, ajouta Seiya.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire.**

Shion pénétra dans le temple de la Balance et fut surpris d'y sentir le cosmos de Camus qui justement sortait des appartements de Dohko :

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? interrogea Shion légèrement contrarié de la présence du Verseau.  
>- Non, répondit celui-ci en retenant un sourire, nous avions fini de toute façon.<p>

Dohko retint à son tour un sourire devant la tête que faisait le Grand Pope à cette remarque à double sens, volontaire, du Verseau.

- Merci d'être passé Camus, lui dit-il en faisant entrer Shion.

Celui-ci les salua et quitta le temple en souriant retournant vers celui du Scorpion où l'attendait Milo.

Shion reprit son calme et demanda à son ami :

- J'ai besoin de consulter un des livres que j'ai prêtés à Shiryu.  
>- Suis-moi, il les a visiblement étudiés ce matin, ils sont au salon.<p>

Ils s'y rendirent et Shion chercha parmi les livres :

- Dohko, il en manque un !  
>- Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea son ami en s'approchant.<p>

Celui-ci réfléchissait :

- Les magiciennes… Ils ont à faire à une magicienne !  
>- Une magicienne ?<br>- La plus célèbre est Circée mais il en existe d'autres. J'avais suivi cette piste il y a deux ans… expliqua-t-il.  
>- Comment une simple magicienne peut-elle contrôler nos armures contre leur volonté ?<br>- Suis-moi…

Shion sortit de l'appartement et se rendit dans le temple où reposait l'armure d'or de la Balance :

- Ouvre-la, intima-il à Dohko.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et l'armure sortit de son urne, se posant devant lui dans sa forme totem, Shion déploya alors son cosmos autour d'elle :

- Regarde, dit-il en lui montrant une inscription qui apparaissait sur le métal, mais surtout n'y touche pas !

Dohko se pencha pour voir plus en détail l'inscription en question :

- On dirait un sceau…  
>- C'en est un, et toutes les armures d'or doivent avoir le même.<p>

Shion relâcha son cosmos et l'inscription disparut.

- Comment ? s'étonna alors la Balance.  
>- Mon cosmos peut le faire apparaître mais pas l'enlever… Et si nous le touchons, nous risquons d'alerter la magicienne responsable et de mettre les chevaliers divins en danger.<br>- Et le cosmos d'Athéna ? Il ne peut rien faire ?  
>- Non, malheureusement.<p>

Ils retournèrent dans l'appartement, l'armure dans son urne :

- Shiryu a dû arriver à la même conclusion mais connaissant la magicienne, il doit avoir trouvé comment les débarrasser du sceau, reprit Shion en suivant Dohko dans la cuisine où celui-ci prépara deux cafés.  
>- On ne peut rien faire pour les aider ?<br>- Sans leurs faires prendre de risques, non. On ne peut que suivre leurs mouvements et leurs faciliter la tâche au maximum. Il faut aussi que je prévienne Saori, la menace est trop grande pour la maintenir plus longtemps à l'écart.

Dohko reposa sa tasse brusquement et se retourna vers la fenêtre, Shion s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Que faisait Camus chez toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
>- J'avais besoin de lui parler, lui répondit machinalement le chevalier de la Balance.<br>- Serais-tu en proie aux mêmes tourments que lui ?

Dohko se retourna brusquement faisant face à son ami avec un air interrogatif :

- Camus est venu me voir seul, il y a quelques jours, et je sais ce qu'il ressent pour Hyoga et Milo, expliqua Shion, ressentirais-tu toi aussi quelque chose pour Shiryu et quelqu'un d'autre en même temps ?  
>- Tu sais déjà qui est l'autre non ?<p>

Pour toute réponse Shion abolit le peu de distance qui les séparait et enlaça son ami. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans se chercher, dans un geste qu'ils avaient maintes fois fait par le passé et qui de nouveau les réunissait. Ils avaient beau être tous deux âgés de plus de deux siècles, une même fougue se propagea dans leur corps, ravivant de torrides souvenirs.

Mais Shion rompit brutalement le baiser :

- Ils reviennent ! dit-il simplement, légèrement essoufflé.  
>- Préviens Saori, je réunis tous les chevaliers d'or au palais, décida Dohko.<p>

Shion disparut à ses yeux et Dohko contacta Mu, Shaka, Aïoros et Camus pour qu'ils les aident à faire monter tous les chevaliers au palais.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Merci à tous pour vos coms !_

_Gwendo : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu y trouveras autant de plaisir que la première fois !_

_Manganiark : Merci comme toujours ! J'aime vraiment tes coms ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Sanctuaire.**

Pendant ce temps les chevaliers divins faisaient le tour des camps d'entraînements des apprentis du Sanctuaire. Seiya dirigeait ses compagnons vers les endroits à explorer. A chaque lieu qu'ils visitaient, ils étendaient leurs cosmos à la recherche de la personne qu'il devait se trouver quelque part ici. Ce fut Shun qui se retrouva face à celui qui, malgré lui, avait causé leurs tourments : un jeune apprenti du nom de Kevin qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire juste avant la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Shun sentit immédiatement son cosmos torturé par le remord et appela ses amis par télépathie. Le jeune Kevin s'agenouilla devant ses aînés en éclatant en sanglot :

- Je suis si désolé… Tuez-moi… Si cela peut réparer ma faute… Je serais enfin délivré !

Shun se laissa glisser à sa hauteur et l'attira dans ses bras :

- Il n'est pas question que l'on te tue ! Nous savons qu'elle t'a obligé, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.  
>- Mais nous avons besoin de toi, dit Shiryu doucement en s'accroupissant devant le garçonnet qui semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits :<br>- Besoin de moi ?

Seiya prit la parole à son tour :

- Toi seul peux nous aider à mettre fin à cette situation.  
>- Je le veux de tout cœur !<br>- Bien ! Alors dis-moi comment as-tu fait pour approcher les armures ? lui demanda Shiryu.

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa poche un objet enveloppé dans du papier de soie qu'il tendit au Dragon. Celui-ci le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement :

- Un des peignes de Saori ! s'exclama Hyoga surpris.  
>- Il doit contenir encore des résidus de son cosmos… c'est pour cela que les armures n'ont pas réagi ! fit Seiya.<br>- Je voulais m'en débarrasser mais elle me l'a interdit, murmura le jeune garçon.  
>- Bien… Nous avons le moyen pour qu'elle ne nous contre pas en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, conclut Shiryu. Sans ce peigne personne à part les chevaliers d'or et Athéna ne peut approcher les armures.<br>- Tu es sur de toi pour l'annulation des sceaux ? demanda Shun incrédule à Shiryu. On peut vraiment rompre ce pacte et les libérer ?  
>- Oui. Il nous faut juste trouver un moyen de toutes les réunir au même endroit et je n'en voie qu'un… dit-il pensivement.<br>- Lequel ? demandèrent quatre voix dans un bel ensemble.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps au palais.**

Shion entra dans la grande salle accompagné de Saori, ou plutôt en ce moment d'Athéna, mise au courant de la situation par son Grand Pope.

Dohko de son côté avait informé les chevaliers d'or et tous avaient eu les mêmes réactions que leurs six compagnons d'armes.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour les aider ? demanda Kanon, visiblement très inquiet.  
>- Non, dit Athéna. Si les armures d'or portent toutes un sceau comme l'affirme Shion, alors nous sommes impuissants… A la limite, tu es le seul qui pourrait éventuellement faire quelque chose, Kanon, car ton écaille de mers n'a pas dû être touchée.<p>

En effet, si le cadet des jumeaux pouvait revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux en l'absence de son frère, l'écaille du Dragon des Mers lui appartenait également jusqu'à ce que Poséidon en décide autrement.

- En intervenant, nous ne ferions que les gêner et les mettre en danger, rajouta Shion.  
>- Mais comment avons-nous pu nous laisser berner si facilement ? s'écria Milo.<br>- Nous énerver ne servira à rien. Vous êtes tous informés de la situation, je vous demande de retourner à vos occupations comme si de rien n'était et surtout de rester attentifs à leurs éventuels questions ou désirs. C'est actuellement la seule façon de les aider, dit le Grand Pope.  
>- Shion a raison, il faut leur faire confiance, approuva Athéna. Une fois les sceaux retirés nous pourrons intervenir mais pas avant !<p>

Sur ces mots les chevaliers se dispersèrent…

La soirée se passa calmement dans tous les temples, chacun semblant attendre la suite des événements. Les cinq chevaliers divins purent aller se coucher sans avoir à affronter d'épreuves supplémentaires, surveillés étroitement mais discrètement par leur gardien respectif. Pourtant la nuit fut longue pour les cinq garçons, tous attendaient avec impatience le lendemain et ils dormirent peu.

Ooo000ooO

**Arènes le lendemain matin.**

L'entraînement commença avec quelques échauffements. Les cinq chevaliers divins s'étaient légèrement décalés du groupe formé par leurs aînés. Shion était assis sur les gradins.

Shiryu regarda ses amis et les encouragea mentalement. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire mais c'était le seul moyen…

Shion sentit qu'ils préparaient quelque chose et mit en garde mentalement ses troupes.

Une alarme retentit soudain. Une attaque ?

Le Grand Pope se leva, cherchant à localiser le problème. Les douze chevaliers d'or et Kanon appelèrent instinctivement leurs armures qui vinrent les revêtir dans un parfait ensemble et se tournèrent vers le Grand Pope, attendant ses ordres.

Les cinq garçons s'élancèrent à une telle vitesse qu'ils les surprirent tous. Ils firent un cercle autour d'eux alors que leurs cinq cosmos explosaient et les encerclaient.

Shion intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger, comprenant soudainement la manœuvre de Shiryu : l'union des cinq énergies. Etait-ce la solution ?

Elles venaient de se rejoindre au-dessus des chevaliers d'or avec une puissance incomparable à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, en parfaite osmose. Ce gamin était génial, il avait trouvé la seule parade possible. Il vit les sceaux apparaître sur chaque armure d'or.

L'écaille de mers de Kanon n'en portait pas comme l'avait soupçonné Athéna.

L'union des cinq cosmos se répandit autour de chaque armure, nimbant chaque chevalier d'or d'une lueur blanche, se focalisant à l'endroit précis du sceau… Les chaînes d'Andromède, alimentées par l'union de leurs cinq énergies, se mirent à les viser une à une avec une précision relevant de l'impossible… Les chevaliers d'or chancelaient sous les coups mais ne bougeaient pas, conscients de la situation… Un à un les sceaux disparaissaient sous les yeux ébahis de Shion.

Shiryu dirigeait la manœuvre. Mais il perdait vite en puissance. Alimenter à la fois les armures pour maintenir les sceaux visibles et les chaînes de Shun le vidait littéralement de son énergie… Il ne restait que quelques armures. Il hurla. Il fallait encore tenir ! Il vit Shun chanceler et tomber à genoux, pourtant il continua à diriger ses chaînes. Il leur fallait de l'aide, par Athéna, juste un peu… Il tomba lui-même, bientôt suivit par ses compagnons. Allait-il échouer si près du but ? Il n'en restait que trois… Et il le sentit enfin… le cosmos de leur Déesse avait rejoint le leur. Un sourire éclaira son visage et ils purent finir avant de tous s'écrouler, inanimés, autour des chevaliers d'or qui se précipitèrent vers eux, libérés de leurs énergies.

Shion s'élança aussi et fit flamber son propre cosmos sur les armures. Ils avaient réussi ! Plus aucune n'avait de sceau, mais la bataille n'était pas finie pour autant. Il fallait maintenant mettre fin aux agissements de la magicienne. Seulement il n'avait toujours pas son nom et Shiryu et ses compagnons étaient inconscients :

- Maître Shion ? dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à l'apprenti Bélier accompagné d'un autre jeune garçon :  
>- Kiki ? Que veux-tu ?<br>- Shiryu m'a dit de venir avec Kévin, il doit vous confier un message de sa part, expliqua ce dernier.

Shion se tourna vers l'enfant qui accompagnait le disciple du Bélier :

- Je t'écoute.  
>- Syria, dit simplement le jeune garçon. Shiryu m'a dit que vous comprendriez.<br>- Merci Kévin. Il se tourna alors vers l'apprenti Bélier :  
>- Veille sur lui, je te le confie !<p>

Une multitude de questions concernant cet enfant lui traversait l'esprit, mais cela attendrait un peu.

Kiki sourit et partit avec son nouvel ami, rassuré. La demande du Dragon l'avait un peu surpris mais il lui faisait confiance et avait obéi à ses ordres.

L'alarme du Sanctuaire retentit de nouveau et Shion sentit cette fois la menace. Il ordonna le transport des jeunes gens inconscients au palais par leur gardien respectif. Les autres se rendirent à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, rejoint bientôt par Athéna, prête à faire face à son ennemie.

Syria avait envoyé du menu fretin qui fut vite balayé par les chevaliers d'or, bientôt secondés par leurs cinq camarades.

Shion avait déployé son aura sur le Sanctuaire attendant la suite des événements. Ceci n'était qu'une diversion, il se tourna vers Athéna :

- Que veux-elle ?  
>- Je l'ignore, je cherche aussi…<p>

Un puissant cosmos s'abattit alors sur le palais :

- Les chevaliers divins ! hurla Shion, c'est eux qu'elle veut !

Athéna les engloba tous et les téléporta jusqu'au palais où de véritables guerriers essayaient d'atteindre la salle où reposaient les jeunes gens.

Le combat s'engagea, les guerriers possédaient un cosmos mais bien inférieur à celui des chevaliers d'or. Le problème était leur nombre, ils étaient trois ou quatre fois plus qu'eux…

Cela n'arrêta aucunement les chevaliers d'or qui se battaient avec acharnement, détruisant leurs ennemis sans la moindre hésitation. Tous savaient ce que leurs cadets avaient endurés pour les protéger. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés, c'étaient à eux de le faire et ils comptaient bien accomplir le leur.

Kanon, revêtu son écaille de Dragon des Mers et se battait avec la même ferveur que ses pairs. Il se retrouva face à cinq guerriers de Syria. Si leurs forces n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la sienne, leurs armures résistaient bien. Il déclencha un Galaxian Explosion qui en emporta trois, mais les deux restants l'attaquèrent par derrière. Il n'aurait pu éviter le coup si un autre cosmos ne s'était pas interposé a dernier moment. Kanon le sentit et le reconnut :

- Shun !

Il relança une attaque qui le débarrassa de deux derniers.

Dohko lançait quant à lui la Colère du Dragon sur plusieurs adversaires. Il sentit également une autre énergie se mêler au sien :

- Shiryu !

Milo faisait la même expérience. Camus à ses côtés sentit nettement la puissance de Hyoga porter secours au Scorpion prit entre deux feux. Ce qui lui laissa le temps de geler ses ennemis.

Angelo se retrouva en difficulté face à six guerriers. Au moment où Shaka s'apprêtait à lui prêter main forte, il fut devancé par le cosmos du Phoenix qui protégea le chevalier du Cancer.

Celui de Seiya s'interposa entre certains d'entre eux et Aïolia qui se faisait attaquer en traître avant que son frère ne puisse lui porter secours.

Chaque combattant sentit à un moment où à un autre de la bataille le cosmos des chevaliers divins pourtant inconscients.

Shion avait atteint la salle où ils reposaient et regardait le phénomène abasourdi. L'énergie visible à l'œil nu s'élevait des jeunes gens inconscients et se mêlait au combat…

Jamais, il n'avait vu un tel prodige. Leur volonté était implacable, même aux portes de la mort ils continuaient à se battre et à protéger le Sanctuaire

Athéna munie de son sceptre apparut au milieu d'eux et regarda son Grand Pope en souriant :

- Aidons-les, Shion !

Ils élevèrent alors leurs deux cosmos, les unirent et les répandirent sur tout le Sanctuaire, chassant par le déploiement de puissance généré les derniers guerriers de Syria.

Athéna et Shion chancelèrent sous l'effort mais tinrent bon et la bataille s'acheva. Les derniers guerriers fuirent ce lieu maudit pour eux.

Les chevaliers d'or firent irruption dans la salle. Certains étaient légèrement blessés mais rien de bien grave. Le Sanctuaire retrouva son calme et Athéna et Shion laissèrent s'éteindre leurs cosmos. Celui des cinq garçons s'unit une derrière fois avant de retomber également.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un autre Sanctuaire, un hurlement de rage retentit devant le repli brutal de ses guerriers et un homme éclata de rire :

- Je t'avais prévenu Syria, ils sont puissants… dit-il  
>- Je les aurai ! Je continuerai à les tourmenter tous ! Il me reste des proies !<br>- Oui, mais tu viens de perdre la première bataille.  
>- Même si les armures d'or sont libérées. Ils restent tous les cinq à ma merci.<br>- Mais pour combien de temps ?

La magicienne ne répondit pas à son bel amant qui regarda encore une fois la salle où reposaient les cinq chevaliers divins avant que le cosmos d'Athéna ne brouille à nouveau sa vision. Son regard s'attarda sur un en particulier. Mais comme il le soupçonnait déjà, la puissance de cette petite magicienne ne suffirait pas. Car son père ne laisserait pas une telle attaque impunie. Syria était finie.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, deux jours plus tard**

Kévin sortit du bureau du grand Pope avec le sourire. Kiki l'attendait :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à son nouvel ami.  
>- Athéna me pardonne, lui dit l'enfant.<br>- je te l'avais dit ! Je connais bien maître Shion.  
>- Ah oui ? l'interrompit une voix sévère derrière lui.<p>

Kiki se contracta et se retourna avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour Maître Mu !

Le Bélier regardait, sévère, son jeune apprenti, qui avait quand même bien grandi. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Tu es responsable de Kévin à partir d'aujourd'hui, lui dit-il. Montre-toi digne de la confiance que t'accorde notre Déesse et le Grand Pope, Kiki.  
>- Je le serais, Shiryu m'avait également fait confiance. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Maître.<br>- Alors disparaissez tous les deux !

Les enfants filèrent sans demander leurs restes, Mu les suivit du regard, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Tu n'es pas un trop sévère avec eux ? interrogea une voix derrière lui.

Mu se retourna :

- Angelo ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !  
>- Oui, ça va. T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, joli Bélier ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur<p>

Mu rougit légèrement :

- C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses compagnons d'armes, murmura-t-il doucement les yeux perdus dans ceux marines, si intenses du Cancer.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis une porte claqua au fin fond du palais, mettant fin à la magie de l'instant :

- Tu me raccompagnes ? murmura le Cancer dans un souffle.

Ils descendirent les marches, côte à côte, parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivés au quatrième temple, Angelo proposa un verre à Mu qui accepta timidement.  
>Le Bélier était rarement entré dans son appartement aussi prit-il le temps d'observer autour de lui :<p>

- Je te propose quoi ? demanda Angelo  
>- Tu as du thé ?<br>- Oui, je vais t'en faire, dit le Cancer en de dirigeant vers la cuisine, se félicitant au passage d'avoir pensé à acheter ce breuvage sur l'insistance d'Aphrodite.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon et trouva le Bélier en pleine inspection de sa bibliothèque :

- Tu as des livres très surprenants…  
>- Tu sais, je ne suis pas si ignare que j'en ai l'air, lui répondit le Cancer légèrement vexé.<br>- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Mu en se retournant. C'est juste que je suis surpris de la diversité de tes livres. Je sais très bien que tu es plus érudit que tu ne laisses penser.

Il s'approcha doucement du chevalier du Cancer :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je suis désolé, murmura le Bélier

L'italien releva lentement les yeux et regarda intensément le visage de Mu, recherchant une quelconque trace qui aurait pu contredire ses propos. Mais il n'y avait que de la sincérité sur le doux visage de l'atlante. Sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue et en suivit lentement les contours, il le vit fermé les yeux et se laisser aller à la caresse.

Mu crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite. Mon Dieu que cette simple douceur le rendait heureux… Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres légères, comme hésitantes encore, sur les siennes et s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser, ouvrant timidement la bouche.

Le Cancer frissonna de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et il plongea avec délice à la découverte de ce paradis.

Il enlaça Mu et approfondit le baiser en passant sa main sur la nuque du Bélier. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se découvrirent, se goûtant, se mêlant et se caressant pendant un long moment. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Mu enfouit sa tête conte l'épaule du Cancer, respirant son odeur si virile, alors qu'Angelo glissait ses mains dans la longue chevelure mauve, la caressant, la lissant et faisant tourner dans ses doigts les mèches soyeuses.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. L'instant était magique et aucun d'eux ne voulait le briser. Un coup à la porte et une voix qu'ils reconnurent de suite mit hélas fin à cet échange :

- Angelo ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de piment ! Tu peux me dépa… !

Aphrodite s'arrêta net en entrant dans le salon et en découvrant la scène :

- Dans la cuisine, Aphro, sers-toi, lui répondit le Cancer sans bouger d'un pouce.

Le Poisson fit demi-tour. Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans la cuisine et ressortir de l'appartement en disant :

- Merci, désolé pour le dérangement !

Mu retint un sourire et se dégagea doucement, relevant la tête vers le Cancer :

- On devrait peut-être boire le thé avant qu'il ne soit froid ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Cancer lui sourit et le laissa s'installer sur le canapé, allant de son côté fermer la porte à clé pour éviter toute autre intrusion, avant de le rejoindre :

- Mu ?

Le Bélier leva vers lui son regard doux :

- Oui ?  
>- C'est sérieux, tu veux vraiment…<p>

Mu rougit légèrement devant la question aussi directe :

- J'en très envie…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Cancer qui se rapprocha et prit son visage entre ses mains :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un monstre et je sais faire preuve de patience… dit-il en l'attirant à lui, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Un ange venait de venir à lui. Il s'agissait maintenant de le garder sans l'effrayer davantage car Angelo ressentait toute l'angoisse de Mu. Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cet ange.

Ooo000ooO

Shion entra dans la salle silencieuse où reposaient toujours les cinq chevaliers divins. Leurs aînés les veillaient en permanence, se relayant et répandant leurs cosmos autour d'eux. Lui-même venait dès qu'il avait une minute de libre, mais ils ne reprenaient pas connaissance. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la libération des armures d'or.

Athéna s'était rendue sur l'Olympe et Zeus en personne avait consignée la magicienne dans son Sanctuaire en attendant son jugement du roi des Dieux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, ils devaient avoir la force de revenir d'eux-mêmes.

Shion avait fait part de son inquiétude à sa Déesse. Il pensait, tout comme les chevaliers divins que Syria, ancienne prêtresse d'Hécate, ne s'arrêterait pas à cette défaite. La magicienne était bien connue pour tourmenter les mortels qui refusaient de lui céder et beaucoup de chevaliers n'avaient pas encore tiré un trait sur leur passé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, Camus, Milo, Shaka, Aphrodite et Saga étaient là pour l'instant. Il avait senti Mu et Angelo partir peu avant. Et Dohko ne redescendait chez lui que pour y dormir un peu. Il soupira et rejoignit ses chevaliers déployant à son tour son cosmos.

Au matin du sixième jour, Dohko s'éveilla dans la petite chambre de Shiryu où il dormait depuis le coma de ce dernier et de ses compagnons. Il faisait à peine jour. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et s'assit sur le lit quand un léger souffle lui parcourut le visage :

- Shiryu ! C'est toi ? s'écria-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais le souffle se répéta. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il se leva rapidement, tout à fait réveillé, et se précipita vers le palais.

Quand il entra dans la salle, presque tous les chevaliers étaient là et les manquants arrivaient. Tous avaient été réveillés par cette même impression, ce besoin de monter ici :

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Kanon.  
>- Je crois qu'ils nous ont soufflé la solution, il faut unir nos cosmos, lui répondit Shion.<br>- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? s'écria Shaka qui se mit en position de lotus au milieu de la pièce, ferma les yeux et se mit à léviter, faisant jaillir le sien.

Le grand Pope vit chaque aura s'élever rejoignant celui de la Vierge. Une union pour une même cause. C'était un état quasiment impossible à atteindre, et il ne pourrait le faire que quelques minutes. Seuls les chevaliers divins avaient cet étrange pouvoir d'unir le leurs à volonté et sans effort apparent… Il fit jaillir le sien et engloba les autres, faisant redescendre sur chaque chevalier divin l'union des quatorze cosmos présents. Comment Shiryu avait-il pu réussir cet exploit ? Cet exercice était épuisant ! Il chancela sous l'effort et un bras vint le soutenir pour qu'il puisse finir, avant que les différentes énergies ne se dispersent d'elles-mêmes dans la pièce.

Un à un, ils ouvrirent les yeux alors que le Grand Pope laissait s'éteindre son cosmos, épuisé, Dohko le soutenant toujours.

Ce fut alors une joyeuse débandade, les chevaliers d'or passaient d'un lit à l'autre, serrant dans leurs bras leurs cadets enfin réveillés.

Il fallut à Shion toute son autorité pour calmer un peu ce petit monde et apporter à la salle un semblant d'ordre, faisant entrer les médecins pour qu'ils examinent les malades et obligeant tous leurs aînés à quitter la salle.

- Regagnez vos demeures ! Dès qu'ils seront prêts, nous organiseront un grand repas de fête mais en attendant ils ont encore besoin de repos. Merci à tous, conclut-il en refermant la porte les laissant avec les médecins.

Ooo000ooO

Le repas fut organisé le lendemain soir, les médecins ayant jugés l'état des chevaliers divins tout à fait normal, juste un peu fatigués.

Ils se préparaient tous dans une bonne humeur qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Shion avait mis à leur disposition sa propre salle de bain, la seule encore en état avec celle de Saori après les combats livrés au palais.

Un des chevaliers divins y était justement lorsque qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un papier qu'il y avait posé la vielle au soir. Il reconnut le cosmos de Shiryu qui en sortait justement avec, pour tout vêtement, qu'une serviette passée autour de ses reins et qui rougit violement sous le regard du Grand Pope.

Shion lui sourit et sortit de la pièce pour ne pas le gêner davantage son papier à la main. Mais sa réaction venait de confirmer un soupçon et il avait un étrange sourire en regagnant son bureau.

Shiryu le regarda disparaître, toujours pétrifié par sa rencontre. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention en entrant. Il retrouva l'usage normal de ses membres et s'approcha du grand lit. Presque malgré lui, son regard glissa dessus pendant un long moment, rêveur, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre ses camarades :

- T'en as mis du temps, plaisanta Seiya, on croyait que tu t'étais perdu en route.  
>- Non, j'ai juste fait une rencontre imprévue, lui répondit Shiryu en souriant<br>- Intéressante ? lui demanda Ikki.  
>- Instructive, ironisa le Dragon.<br>- Oh je vois qui tu as croisé, murmura Shun.  
>- Dites, maintenant que l'on est libre, vous croyez qu'on peut… enfin… vous me comprenez ? balbutia Hyoga.<br>- Ne nous pressons pas. Mais je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui chacun de nous peut enfin laisser parler ses hormones, dit Ikki déclanchant l'hilarité chez ses camarades.

Un coup à la porte et l'entrée de Shion calma le fou rire général :

- Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà dans l'ambiance. Si vous êtes prêts tout le monde vous attends, dit celui-ci en souriant.

Il les emmena vers la pièce qui avait été choisie pour ce repas, la grande salle étant encore en travaux. Ils retrouvèrent avec joie tous leurs compagnons d'armes.

Le repas se déroula le mieux possible. Les chevaliers divins purent raconter, en se relayant, les différentes étapes de leurs deux dernières années. Du premier contact de Syria au jour des combats, répondant enfin librement aux différentes questions. Quand ils parlèrent des séjours forcés, Shion leur demanda :

- Que vous faisait-elle ?  
>- Au début, elle se contentait de se nourrir en puisant notre cosmos, commença Seiya.<br>- A chaque séjour, elle nous en prenait un peu plus, nous affaiblissant d'autant, continua Hyoga.  
>- Et après nous avoir fait cela à tous les cinq, elle pensait arriver à plier nos esprits pour pouvoir nous manipuler à sa guise, rajouta Shiryu.<br>- Mais grâce à votre pouvoir d'unir vos cinq cosmos, vous vous régénériez à chaque fois ! intervint Shion.  
>- Oui… et après bien des essais, elle a décidé d'essayer une autre méthode, reprit Shiryu.<br>- Elle essayait de faire plier nos esprits en nous… commença Shun.  
>- En nous obligeant à nous unir avec elle, finit Ikki à sa place.<br>- Vous unir, physiquement ? demanda Aphrodite en faisant une grimace qui remplaçait tout commentaire superflu sur ce qu'il en pensait.  
>- Oui, elle voulait se nourrir de nous… de notre… virginité afin de nous soumettre, continua Hyoga.<br>- Mais il fallait qu'on le fasse de notre plein gré… que l'on éprouve un réel désir… poursuivit Seiya.  
>- Plus nous nous refusions et plus elle nous torturait pour nous faire plier. En essayant, entre autre, de pénétrer nos esprits avec des illusions, continua Shiryu. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de drogues, il fallait que l'on soit conscient et libre de nos choix et c'est sûrement ce qui nous a sauvé.<br>- Et depuis tout ce temps, nous étions plus fort pour résister à ses atouts féminins, rajouta Ikki.

Tout le monde imaginait très bien ce qu'une femme pouvait tenter pour faire plier un homme, alors une magicienne :

- Comme nous lui refusions toujours… reprit Shun  
>- Cela finissait invariablement par une pluie de coups et diverses tortures. Privés de cosmos, nous ne pouvions rien faire, finit Seiya.<br>- Eh bien, je vous comprendrais parfaitement si après ça, vous n'avez plus jamais envie de voir une femme, commenta Marine, détendant du même coup l'atmosphère qui s'était brutalement chargée.  
>- Il ne faut rien exagérer, lui dit Seiya souriant, disons que pour l'instant on va s'en tenir éloigner.<br>- Sauf si elles ont moins de dix ans, rajouta Shiryu, là on devrait pouvoir gérer.  
>- Et encore ! fit Ikki en faisant une grimace.<p>

Ce qui acheva de remettre l'ambiance à la bonne humeur et le Grand Pope orienta la discussion sur un terrain moins gênant pour les cinq chevaliers. Car il était persuadé que ceux-ci avaient dû subir beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais devant leurs compagnons. Mais il s'entretiendrait en privée avec chacun d'eux dans quelques temps.

Ooo000ooO

La soirée s'achevait. Les chevaliers divins retournaient chez ceux qui les herbageaient depuis le début de leur séjour. Le palais étant, cette fois, véritablement en travaux.

Une partie de leurs compagnons décidèrent d'aller finir la soirée en boite. Milo y entraîna Camus et Hyoga.  
>Shura, Saga, Aphrodite, Aïolia, Marine, Aïoros, Seiya, Shaka, Ikki et Angelo suivirent le mouvement.<p>

Mu se retrouva partagé entre l'envie d'accompagner le Cancer et celui de son devoir d'hôte envers Shun. Ce dernier le poussa à suivre son chevalier servant et lui disant :

- Vas-y, Mu, tu en as envie et moi je vais rester un peu avec Shiryu avant de rentrer.  
>- Tu es sûr, Shun ? s'inquiéta-t-il.<br>- Oui ! le rassura ce dernier, je connais bien ta maison maintenant.

Pendant que le petit groupe filait vers la ville, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la plage où ils s'installèrent tranquillement :

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ? Tu as l'air un peu triste malgré tout, demanda le Dragon à son compagnon.  
>- Pas plus que toi, on est peut-être libre mais comment se dévoiler ? Là on n'a aucune expérience.<br>- Si l'expérience suffisait cela se saurait, dit une voix derrière eux.  
>- Aldé ? Mais tu n'as pas suivi le mouvement ? s'étonna Shun.<br>- Eh non ! Je ne suis pas trop boite de nuit, répondit le Taureau. Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
>- Avec plaisir, lui dit Shiryu.<br>- Désolé, mais j'ai entendu vos propos et je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec vous… reprit-il.  
>- Je vois, toi aussi, tu rencontres quelques problèmes de coeur, déduisit Andromède.<br>- Oui, et pourtant je ne manque pas d'expérience, dit-il en souriant tristement.  
>- Tu as sûrement raison, peut-être que l'on se fait toute une montagne d'un rien, commenta Shiryu.<p>

Ils discutèrent un bon moment avant de se décider à revenir tous les trois vers les habitations, Shiryu les quitta pour remonter jusqu'au temple de la Balance, alors qu'Aldébaran et Shun continuait leur route vers les deux premiers.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Shiryu : Un grand merchi pour ton com que je ne peux que partager vu que Shiryu est et restera, je pense, mon perso préféré malgré les années. C'est aussi un des persos que je mets en scène régulièrement ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Sanctuaire, temple de la Balance**

Le Dragon pénétra dans le temple silencieux et s'arrêta devant l'urne de l'armure d'or, la contemplant un instant, avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement de Dohko. Il était vide, comme il s'y attendait, toute la soirée son maître était resté avec Shion… Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser sous une douche et essayer de chasser certaines de ses pensées plutôt persistantes…

Quand il en sortit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec une serviette autour des reins, il fut surpris de voir une lueur dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea pensant avoir oublier une lumière et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce en proie à une multitude de pensées dont plus aucune n'était cohérente.

Devant lui, sur le canapé, Dohko et Shion à la lueur de quelques bougies s'embrassaient passionnément, étroitement enlacés, torses nus, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre.

Une vague de chaleur lui envahit les reins et il ne put décoller son regard du spectacle qu'offraient les deux hommes. L'image était si débordante de sensualité qu'il restait cloué au sol, fasciné, et dans un état d'excitation que la simple serviette qu'il portait ne pouvait cacher.

Il se retrouva comme un élève prit en faute quand le regard de la Balance se posa sur lui et il voulut reculer. Mais Dohko fut plus rapide et se retrouva derrière lui avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste :

- Nous t'attendions Shiryu… murmura son maître si près de son oreille que le Dragon sursauta et frissonna violement. Il sentit le torse puissant se plaquer sur son dos et un gémissement lui échappa au contact de leurs peaux nues.

Shion observait Shiryu et planta ses yeux roses dans les siens. Ce simple regard le fit rougir de nouveau et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du grand Pope qui se leva et vint se placer en face de lui :

- Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir, petit Dragon, dit-il en promenant sa main sur la joue de Shiryu qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il se retrouva alors submergé de sensations diverses, toutes plus divines les unes que les autres alors que les mains de Dohko parcouraient son torse. Il se laissa aller en arrière s'appuyant sur le corps derrière lui et sentit sur ses fesses la virilité de son maître. Un cri lui échappa :

- J'ai encore quelques cours à te donner, murmura Dohko à son oreille, tu veux bien que Shion m'aides ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le Grand Pope en face de lui, rejoint par Dohko. Son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, perdu face à l'immensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour ces deux hommes :

- Vous voulez… tous les deux ? finit-il par réussir à articuler d'une voix rauque

Dohko l'attira dans ses bras :

- T'aimer et t'apprendre, Shiryu… Mais t'aimer avant tout…

Le Dragon sentit une vague de bonheur tellement forte l'envahir qu'il en vacilla. Dohko le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule et lui souleva les jambes pour le porter. Shiryu s'accrocha à lui alors qu'il l'emmenait vers sa chambre où il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, nu, ne sachant même pas à quel moment la serviette qu'il portait lui avait été enlevée.

La Balance posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Shiryu ouvrit la bouche d'instinct et poussa un gémissement étouffé quand il sentit sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

La Balance vint s'allonger sur lui, alors que Shion s'était glissé à leurs côtés et caressait les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient tous les deux débarrassés de leurs derniers vêtements. Shiryu sursauta et gémit au contact de leurs deux virilités sur son corps :

- Laisse-toi aller à ce que tu ressens, Shiryu… Laisse-toi guider par tes sensations, lui murmura Shion à l'oreille.

Et il se laissa aller. Il ne sut bientôt plus qui lui faisait quoi. Il découvrait un monde de plaisirs nouveaux et totalement inédits qu'il avait à peine imaginé. Les mains et les langues expertes le ravageaient de sensations de toutes sortes. Il gémissait et criait sans retenue. Il jouit une première fois contre le ventre de Dohko qui l'accompagna avec un râle rauque. Il avait l'air tellement désolé que Shion capta ses yeux et le rassura :

- Il nous reste plein de chose à t'apprendre, petit Dragon, la nuit ne fait que commencer…

Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses yeux si fascinants. Ce regard l'enivrait, Dohko le vit et en profita pour lui apprendre un autre jeu. Il repoussa Shion, l'allongeant sur le dos. Shiryu vit alors Dohko se pencher sur le membre dressé du Grand Pope et commencer à le lécher sur toute sa longueur avec gourmandise. Shion gémit et captura de nouveau le regard du Dragon qui se redressa et posa ses mains sur le torse offert, commençant à l'explorer avec hésitation, Shion ferma les yeux :

- Oh oui, petit Dragon, caresse-moi…

Dohko ne perdait rien des gestes de Shiryu. Il sentit le Grand Pope se tendre sous lui et accéléra ses va et vient sur son sexe. Shion se répandit dans un cri, complètement noyé sous la double caresse de ses deux amants.

Dohko était aux anges regardant avec amour les deux hommes qu'il aimait. Shion depuis toujours et Shiryu qu'il découvrait enfin en tant qu'amant…

Sa main attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux. Le Dragon tourna son regard vers lui, Dohko se rapprocha de lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, toujours sur le torse de Shion et les guida dans leurs caresse, pendant que ses lèvres descendaient dans son cou, y traçant des sillons brûlants qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir :

- Maî….  
>Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Dohko :<br>- Je ne suis plus ton maître ce soir, Shiryu… juste un homme qui t'aime, lui dit-il en captant son regard, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

Le Dragon ouvrit des grands yeux, l'appeler par son prénom, jamais il n'oserait…

Ils étaient à genoux, presque face à face, légèrement tournés vers Shion allongé, que leurs mains jointes caressaient toujours.

Le regard de Shiryu passa de son maître au Grand Pope réalisant avec brutalité qui était ces deux hommes. Il sentit la panique le gagner.

Dohko la vit envahir ses yeux et l'attira dans ses bras. Le contact de leurs deux corps fit violement sursauter Shiryu qui gémit de nouveau. Le plaisir reprit le dessus, coupant le flot de pensées qui l'avaient envahie. Il sentit un autre corps se coller au sien derrière lui et perdit complètement pied à nouveau. Il se laissa aller sur le torse de Shion, laissant les vagues de plaisir le submerger à nouveau. Sa tête bascula en arrière, sa calant sur l'épaule du grand Pope et les cheveux bruns se mêlèrent aux boucles vert pâle.

Cette vision embrasa les sens de la Balance qui plongea sur le torse ainsi offert de Shiryu, Shion s'emparant de sa bouche et de son cou.

Le Dragon se retrouva allongé de nouveau, Dohko parcourant son torse à coups de langues, de dents, cherchant les points sensibles, se gavant de ses gémissements et de ses cris. Les mains de Shion rejoignirent celles de son amant, alors que celui-ci poursuivait sa descente.

Shiryu agrippait les draps, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il plongeait vers de nouveaux horizons. Il se cambra violement quand la langue de son maître s'égara sur son sexe dressé mais cria de surprise et de plaisir quand il la sentit sur une autre partie de son corps.

Shion murmurait des paroles douces et chaudes à son oreille, suivant attentivement la progression de Dohko. Il capta la main de celui-ci, la porta à sa bouche sous le regard étonné de Shiryu.

Shion le fixa droit dans les yeux et lécha les doigts un à un, le Dragon sentit la chaleur couler dans ses veines à la vue de ce simple geste chargé d'un tel érotisme. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle intensité entre deux hommes. Dohko avait également relevé la tête et les regardait tous les deux. Il attira le Grand Pope à lui et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé qui déclencha un véritable brasier dans le corps du Dragon. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres dans le dos de Shion à sa portée. Celui-ci sursauta et se cambra se prêtant avec plaisir en gémissant à la bouche encore incertaine qui parcourait son dos.

Il ne retomba sur le lit que quand Dohko qui avait reprit ses caresses sur lui le pénétra d'un doigt, lui faisant découvrir une nouvelle forme de plaisir. Shion entama des caresses sur son sexe pour minimiser la douleur. Shiryu perdit de nouveau le sens des réalités et ne les retrouva que très brièvement quand son maître s'immisça en lui avec toute la douceur possible.

Il eut le souffle coupé par l'intrusion et cria partagé entre douleur et plaisir que lui infligeait Shion. Dohko se maîtrisait à grand peine, submergé lui aussi de merveilleuses sensations. Il commença à bouger doucement guettant les réactions de Shiryu. Il se rendait compte à présent que le temps ne ferait qu'amplifier ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour le Dragon. Il l'aimait non pas comme un enfant mais comme un homme. Il voulait le rendre heureux, lui faire oublier toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Il s'était caché ses propres sentiments depuis son retour, car il les jugeait indigne d'un maître vers son disciple. Mais il ne pouvait plus les nier, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Shiryu réagir dans le même sens.

Il bougea de nouveau. Shiryu cria et ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards s'accrochèrent emplis d'une même fièvre, alors il plongea encore en lui avec délices, s'abandonnant aux violentes ondes qui les traversaient.

Le Dragon était noyé sous le plaisir, ses deux amants l'avaient amené bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et se répandit dans la main de Shion en hurlant, son corps s'arquant si violement qu'il déclencha la délivrance de Dohko qui le rejoignit dans son cri et s'écroula sur lui, totalement ivre de bonheur et reprenant difficilement son souffle. Shiryu, dans le même état, serrait Dohko contre lui comme s'il allait le perdre.

Shion observait la scène et caressait le dos de la Balance tendrement.

Celui-ci déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Dragon et se releva, se dégageant de son corps. Son regard se posa sur Shion et d'une main il le fit basculer sur le dos :

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, mon amour…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Shiryu et vint se placer au-dessus du sexe dressé du grand Pope, s'empalant d'un coup sur lui, criant et faisant crier son amant de plaisir. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Shiryu regardait, hypnotisé, l'osmose parfaite qui existait entre les deux hommes. Dohko renversa sa tête en arrière se commença de lents mouvements. Shion l'accompagna, se calant sur son rythme, son regard accrocha Shiryu qui s'était redressé pour les observer. Sa main lâcha un instant la hanche de la Balance pour se perdre dans sur la nuque du Dragon et l'attirer à lui.

Celui-ci comprit sa demande et posa ses lèvres sur le torse frémissant, le parcourant de baisers et de coups de langue.

Shion plongea à son tour et accéléra son rythme, foudroyé brutalement par le double plaisir, Dohko retombant dans ses bras, Shiryu s'étant redressé en sentant le corps s'arquer sous la jouissance se laissa tomber à leurs côtés.

Au bout d'un moment, il fut capturé par les bras puissant de Dohko qui le cala contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans sa longue chevelure. Shiryu se laissa aller contre son maître, heureux et s'endormit, vaincu par l'émotion, en sentant le Grand Pope se glisser également à leurs côtés.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier **

Pendant ce temps, Shun avait depuis longtemps regagné le premier temple où il s'était attardé sur les marches regardant le ciel, se demandant qui était la personne qui faisait autant souffrir le Taureau…. Car il l'avait senti, celui-ci endurait le même tourment que lui, aimant sans aucun espoir de retour… Il perçut soudain une présence et redescendit son regard pour découvrir une ombre cachée en partie par les colonnes du temple :

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il ne sentant aucun cosmos.  
>- Ce n'est que moi, Shun, dit l'ombre en s'avançant.<br>- Kanon ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?  
>- Non, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.<p>

Le jeune homme regardait le Dragon des Mers étonné, mais ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Shun ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
>- Qui te dit que je suis triste ?<br>- Ton cosmos…  
>- C'est… personnel, lui répondit Andromède mal à l'aise.<p>

Kanon resta un moment silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Shun reporta son attention sur le ciel, essayant vainement de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

La nuit était douce pourtant il frissonna, faisant réagir Kanon qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, un peu… La fatigue sans doute, répondit Andromède de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie honorable.<p>

Mais Kanon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, d'un geste rapide il se glissa derrière lui, l'attira entre ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras :

- Ça devrait te réchauffer un peu…

Shun sentit sa respiration s'accélérer brutalement et la chaleur du corps de son compagnon se répandre autour de lui. Malgré lui, il se laissa aller contre le torse puissant, savourant cet instant d'intimité avec celui que son cœur avait choisi.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, Kanon profitant lui aussi de cet instant. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à toutes ses questions mais sa discussion avec Shaka l'avait éclairé sur certains points… Il reprit la parole, doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune chevalier blottit dans ses bras :

- Shun, je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui que tu cherches… J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie…

Andromède se redressa prêt à parler et se tourna vers lui, mais Kanon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- Laisse-moi finir, trésor…

Le cœur de Shun rata un battement. Trésor, il venait de l'appeler trésor… il se perdit dans le regard océan…

- Tu es si jeune et si pur. Un véritable trésor pour quelqu'un comme moi et j'ai peur de te faire souffrir… Tes yeux ont déjà versés bien trop de larmes… Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une autre souffrance pour toi…

Sa main suivait les contours du visage, il sentit Shun frémir :

- Alors ne me repousse pas, murmura celui-ci dans un souffle, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Kanon attrapa délicatement son menton et leva vers lui son visage. Avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser, savourant le goût sucré avec délice. Il sentit les bras de Shun se nouer autour de son cou et une vague de bonheur l'envahit. Shaka avait raison, l'amour surgissait parfois par des chemins inattendus et totalement improbables. Peut-être avait-il enfin une chance lui aussi d'être heureux… Il se redressa et regarda le visage transfiguré de bonheur du jeune chevalier dans ses bras. Son cosmos avait perdu toute trace de tristesse et son regard ne reflétait qu'amour et confiance :

- Kanon, si tu savais comme je suis heureux… lui dit le jeune homme en souriant.  
>- Et je te promets d'essayer de te rendre encore plus heureux. Tu veux bien de moi ?<br>- Oh oui ! approuva Shun en enfouissant son visage dans les boucles bleues qu'il avait si souvent caressées du regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Pour l'instant ils n'en demandaient pas plus, juste se sentir prés l'un de l'autre. Ils entendirent des voix et des rires. Les fêtards revenaient de leur soirée, Shun se raidit soudain :

- Trésor ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son compagnon.  
>- Ikki, je ne sais pas…<br>- Oui, et Saga aussi… Il va falloir les préparer, confirma Kanon en se souvenant des paroles de son frère.  
>- Attendons demain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en état ce soir, lui proposa Shun.<br>- D'accord. Je vais partir mais tu vas me manquer, dit-il en se relevant, déposant rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune chevalier :  
>- Dors bien, mon ange, ajouta-t-il encore avant de disparaître dans la nuit.<br>- Tu me manques déjà, murmura Shun en se relevant à son tour pour entrer dans le temple silencieux, le cœur soudain plus léger.

Ooo000ooO

Seiya et Hyoga avaient du mal à se maintenir debout. La tension qui était brusquement retombée mélangée aux quelques verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient bus avaient eu raison de leur résistance.

Camus et Milo soutenaient donc le Cygne et Aïoros et Aïolia s'étaient chargés de Pégase. Les chevaliers d'or ne s'offusquèrent en rien de l'état des jeunes gens, qui avaient été vaincu par la trop grande joie de pouvoir enfin vivre librement. Après les deux années endurées, tous savaient que cette soirée avait sonné le début d'une nouvelle vie pour les cinq chevaliers divins.

Ikki avait mieux résisté que ses frères d'armes et marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Shaka, répondant joyeusement aux altercations de ces deux derniers.

Le groupe venait d'arriver devant le temple du Bélier et Mu étendit son cosmos afin de vérifier la présence d'Andromède. Il remarqua tout de suite que l'aura du jeune chevalier semblait particulièrement sereine, beaucoup plus qu'à leur départ. Il sourit en espérant que Kanon y était pour quelque chose. Il regarda vers Angelo qui s'amusait avec Shura à taquiner les deux chevaliers divins éméchés.

Le Cancer n'avait en rien brusqué les choses et se montrait très tendre et très patient avec lui. Mu savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire un effort pour combattre son tempérament latin fougueux pour se contenter de simples baisers et caresses pas trop poussées. Angelo dut sentir son regard, car il tourna la tête vers lui. Mu s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main :

- Tu m'invites ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Angelo ne répondit pas mais un large sourire éclaira son visage alors que sa main serrait un peu plus fort celle du Bélier.

Ils continuèrent donc leur route tous ensemble.

Shura ne put s'empêcher de chercher la présence du Taureau en passant dans son temple. Il avait remarqué que son ami était particulièrement distant ces derniers temps, et se promit de revenir le voir le lendemain pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le petit groupe continua son ascension s'égrenant à partir de la quatrième maison.

Ikki et Shaka saluèrent leurs amis. Aïoros était maintenant aidé de Shura car son frère avait regagné son temple avec Marine, et rentrèrent dans les appartements du chevalier de la Vierge :

- Tu veux un thé ? proposa Shaka à son invité.  
>- Je veux bien, dit celui-ci troublé.<p>

Toute la soirée il avait remarqué que son hôte ne l'avait guère quitté des yeux… Enfin si le fait de sentir le regard de quelqu'un qui avait quasiment les yeux fermés en permanence pouvait s'appliquer à ce chevalier particulier.

Il s'installa donc sur le canapé pendant que Shaka partait vers la cuisine de sa démarche si légère qu'il donnait l'impression de toucher à peine le sol.

La Vierge réfléchissait. Il savait ce que le jeune chevalier ressentait pour lui. Plusieurs fois il l'avait senti nettement dans son cosmos au cours de leur cohabitation et pour Shaka cette révélation avait été l'aboutissement de son désir le plus cher. L'Oiseau de Feu habitait ses pensées depuis bien longtemps… Depuis ce combat où pour la première fois sa détermination avait fait jaillir des doutes dans l'esprit du chevalier de la Vierge lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Mais il savait aussi ce que venait d'endurer les cinq jeunes gens, également que son jeune prétendant n'était guère habitué à se dévoiler, ayant depuis bien longtemps enfoui ses sentiments sous une carapace. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de l'apprivoiser sans l'effrayer…

Ooo000ooO

Le petit groupe lui, continuait sa route et ils arrivèrent au temple du Sagittaire où Shura aida Aïoros à porter le jeune Pégase dans son lit, et rattrapa ses amis après l'avoir salué.

Le Sagittaire eut beaucoup de mal à coucher un Seiya à qui l'alcool avait momentanément enlevé toute restriction et qui passait son temps a essayait de l'attirer dans son lit ou de l'embrasser.

Aïoros était loin d'être indifférent aux charmes du jeune Pégase qu'il avait découvert sous un autre jour au cours de son séjour chez lui. Mais il refusait de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Seiya. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il préférerait que Seiya soit en pleine possession de ses moyens.

C'est donc avec des gestes doux et tendres qu'il tenta de lui échapper. Il dut réviser brusquement ses positions quand le jeune japonais, lassé de se sentir repoussé et les émotions exacerbées par l'alcool, se recroquevilla en boule sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Aïoros sentit son cœur fondre et se glissa prés de lui, le prenant dans ses bras :

- Seiya, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer… lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la chevelure en bataille, ses mains caressant tendrement le dos du jeune chevalier qui s'était blottit dans ses bras.

A force de paroles réconfortantes et de caresses, il finit par se calmer doucement et s'endormir dans la chaleur bienfaisante du Sagittaire qui se demandait sincèrement si son attachement pour Pégase n'était pas beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru…

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Verseau**

Milo et Camus n'eurent aucun mal à coucher Hyoga qui dormait déjà à moitié à leur arrivée et n'avait que quelques rares moments de conscience.  
>Milo lui enleva donc son tee-shirt et son pantalon, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer au passage le corps bronzé du disciple de Camus.<p>

Celui-ci sur le seuil de la chambre, souriait en suivant les mouvements de son amant. Ce fut à ce moment que le Cygne ouvrit les yeux :

- Milo ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
>- Oui, lui répondit machinalement celui-ci en remontant le drap sur lui.<br>- Je pourrais t'emprunter Camus un de ces jours ?

Pour le coup Milo en resta sans voix et il fallut au Verseau toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais déjà Hyoga avait rejoint le monde des rêves, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
>Le Scorpion se rapprocha son amant :<p>

- Il ne manque pas de culot, ton disciple !  
>- Au moins, il te demande la permission, s'esclaffa Camus.<br>- Et tu trouves ça drôle !  
>- Ne dramatise pas. Il est complètement saoul, au matin il ne s'en souviendra même pas…<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la vierge.**

Ikki ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Shaka avait ramené deux tasses de thé et s'était installé à ses côtés, mais surtout, il avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder. Le pauvre Phoenix était complètement subjugué par leur éclat si bleu.

- Ça va pas, Ikki ? demanda doucement Shaka.  
>- Tes yeux… Tu as ouvert les yeux…<br>- Ça m'arrive parfois, s'amusa la Vierge.  
>- Ils sont si beaux… ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune chevalier d'une voix troublée.<br>- C'est très gentil. Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus, lui dit la Vierge ému également par l'intensité du regard de son compagnon.

Ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre et l'instant fut suspendu. Puis Ikki sembla réagir, rougit violement et baissa la tête.  
>Shaka sourit et attrapa doucement le menton du Phoenix, relevant son visage vers lui et tout aussi délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.<br>Ikki savoura leur douceur et ferma les yeux alors que de multiples sensations et une fulgurante onde de chaleur parcouraient son corps, le faisant frissonner violement.

Shaka se recula légèrement pour observer la réaction du Phoenix :

- As-tu envie, tout comme moi, de poursuivre cette charmante soirée, mon bel Oiseau de Feu ? lui murmura le chevalier de la Vierge avec une voix chargée d'une telle sensualité qu'Ikki en frissonna à nouveau :  
>- Shaka…<p>

Mais son cerveau était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Alors il agit et se rapprocha, posant à son tour ses lèvres sur celle de la Vierge, qui l'enlaça et le tira jusqu'à lui.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant, découvrant le goût de l'autre. Ikki poussa un gémissement étouffé alors que la Vierge glissait ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour accéder à sa peau halée. Celui-ci avait des ondes de chaleurs qui traversaient son corps et semblaient toutes se diriger dans son bas-ventre, faisant naître un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément. Son corps frémissait de toutes parts, répondant aux divines caresses que lui prodiguait Shaka.

Instinctivement ses mains cherchèrent à leur tour la peau douce de son partenaire et se glissèrent sous sa tunique. Il sentit la réaction au brusque sursaut et au gémissement que laissa échapper la Vierge qui avait abandonné sa bouche pour dévorer son cou. Avec une lenteur calculée Shaka se dégagea et se leva pour enlever sa tunique et offrir au Phoenix la vue de son torse parfait. Il lui tendit la main et Ikki le suivit comme hypnotisé par cette vision. Shaka lui retira également son tee-shirt avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre en le tenant par la main.

Là, il l'allongea sur le lit et l'observa longuement avant de laisser ses mains se promener sur son torse d'abord, puis d'achever de le déshabiller en prenant soin de continuer ses caresses. Ses flancs, ses cuisses, il effleura même savamment le sexe dressé, témoin du désir de son Oiseau de Feu qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements en plongeant un peu plus profondément dans un monde de plaisir et de volupté. Ses gémissements se transformaient peu à peu en cris rauques et il lui semblait que la température de la pièce n'en finissait plus de grimper.

Shaka prenait son temps pour ne pas brusquer le Phoenix. Mais ses sens bouillonnaient, il avait tellement rêvé et imaginé ce moment qu'il se retenait à grand peine. Il interrompit un instant ses caresses subtiles pour se déshabiller à son tour, et vit avec tendresse le visage du Phoenix rougir à la vue de son corps nu.

D'un mouvement souple, il se retrouva à califourchon sur le bassin de celui qui allait devenir son amant, mettant en contact leurs deux virilités. La réaction de leurs deux corps fut immédiate et brutale. Un véritable cri retentit. Shaka commença à onduler sur le bassin d'Ikki alors que sa bouche partait à l'assaut de son torse.

Le Phoenix gémissait et criait submergé par les folles sensations. Il ne put résister bien longtemps à ce divin traitement et se répandit suivi de prés par son amant qui se laissa aller contre son corps, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa ensuite légèrement pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, avant de redescendre sur son torse et très lentement jusqu'à son ventre où il lécha les restes de leurs semences mélangées. Il revint ensuite à ses lèvres :

- Ça te plait mon bel Oiseau de Feu ? demanda-t-il tendrement après un long baiser.  
>- Shaka, c'est divin… mais j'aimerais moi aussi goûter à ta peau…<p>

La Vierge se glissa sur le côté s'allongeant :

- Viens, je te guiderai…

Et le Phoenix se lança, découvrant le plaisir de faire gémir son amant. Il reproduisait les gestes qu'il avait subis, d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Il se guidait aux réactions de Shaka, s'enivrant des gémissements et des petits cris que celui-ci ne pouvait retenir. Leur désir revint avec encore plus de force. Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir. Ikki subissait ou faisait subir au gré de leurs étreintes. Il s'était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, se plongeant dans ce monde que la Vierge lui faisait découvrir en poussant toujours plus loin les caresses et divins traitements.

Leurs deux corps frémissaient et s'étaient couverts de sueur. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et ils en voulaient toujours plus. Les caresses s'approfondirent d'elles-mêmes et Ikki sursauta soudain en sentant la langue de Shaka à l'entrée de son intimité. Il resta un instant immobile savourant cette caresse si nouvelle et écarta instinctivement les jambes pour donner plus de champ à son amant qui glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de lui tout en continuant ses caresses sur son sexe.

Ikki était partagé entre diverses sensations que les doigts experts de son amant transformèrent en pur plaisir, son corps en réclamant bientôt davantage :

- Oh Shaka, vas-y…

Celui-ci lui obéit avec délectation. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait envie de prendre possession de ce corps qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.  
>Il le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible, Ikki se figea :<p>

- Ça va mon cœur ? demanda Shaka inquiet.  
>- Oh oui, continue s'il te plait… gémit le Phoenix.<p>

Shaka sourit et poursuivit sa progression, envahissant petit à petit l'antre si chaud de son Oiseau de Feu.

Ikki savourait ce nouveau plaisir en gémissant de plus bel. Ses bras s'agrippèrent aux épaules de la Vierge qui commençait à bouger lentement en lui, le plongeant dans un monde d'extase.

Shaka se laissa enfin aller, ne se maîtrisant plus. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et sa respiration se saccada. Il plongeait et replongeait avec délice dans le corps si ardemment désiré.

Il n'avait pas cessé ses caresses et sentit le Phoenix s'arquer sous lui en se répandant dans sa main, hurlant. Il ne résista pas beaucoup plus longtemps et le rejoignait dans son cri, foudroyé par la puissance de l'orgasme, retombant sur lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la Vierge ne se redresse légèrement et regarde avec amour l'homme blottit dans ses bras qui semblait reprendre peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il caressa doucement son visage :

- Ça va, mon bel Oiseau de Feu ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit alors qu'Ikki le serrait un peu plus fort :

- Shaka, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ces mots sont si doux venant de toi…  
>- C'est l'amour qui les rend si doux à tes oreilles…<p>

Ikki ouvrit brutalement les yeux :

- Tu vaux dire que tu…  
>- Oui mon bel Oiseau de Feu, tu as capturé mon cœur il y a bien longtemps déjà… Je t'aime, Ikki.<br>- Oh Shaka… Je crois que moi aussi…

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour un long et tendre baiser scellant cet aveu.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Manganiark : Comme d'habitude, ton com m'a fait passer un bon moment ! Je t'en remercie encore ! de ta fidélité mais aussi de prendre le temps de décortiquer les scène ainsi, les révélant parfois sous un autre jour, ma foi, fort intéressant ! Un gros bisou à toi !_

_Shiryu : Merci beaucoup, d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes histoires, mais également de d'aimer autant mon petit Shiryu ! J'espère pouvoir te divertir encore et un Shiryu/Kanon ? ma foi, je n'ai jamais fait mais pourquoi pas ?_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Temple de la Balance, au matin.**

Shiryu s'éveilla en entendant des voix. Il était seul dans le lit et les bruits venaient de la cuisine où une vive discussion opposait son maître à Shion :

- Tu pourrais rester un peu quand même ! disait la voix de la Balance.  
>- J'ai beaucoup de travail et la journée de repos n'est accordée qu'aux chevaliers, lui répondit la voix amusée du Grand Pope.<p>

Shiryu écoutait mais n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'immiscer entre les deux hommes :

- Et puis toi aussi, tu as un travail à faire ce matin, reprit la voix de Shion, notre Dragon est réveillé… Je vous rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai…

Le Dragon en question se sentit rougir et chercha des yeux ses vêtements, mais se rappela brutalement dans quelles conditions il était arrivé dans cette chambre la veille. Assis dans le lit, il en était à se demander comment il allait faire pour se lever, quand une voix le fit sursauter :

- Bonjour Shiryu…  
>Il se tourna vers la porte où Dohko le regardait, amusé :<br>- Bonjour Maître, je cherchais mes vêtements… dit-il rougissant de plus belle.  
>- Il me semblait que tu étais plus attentif à mes demandes, lui dit son maître en posant sur lui un regard que le jeune homme connaissait bien.<p>

Il se tassa sur lui-même cherchant désespérément ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour le mécontenter à ce point. Il redevenait l'enfant devant son maître. Dohko soupira :

- Et en plus il a raison, j'ai un sacré boulot avec toi…  
>Shiryu le regarda sans comprendre :<br>- Lève-toi Shiryu, ordonna-t-il.

Le Dragon paniqua. Le ton était sans appel et machinalement il obéit se retrouvant debout, nu. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, il attendait anxieusement la suite des événements, des milliers de questions parcourant son esprit sans y trouver la moindre réponse.

Il sursauta en sentant la main qui levait son visage, n'ayant pas entendu son maître s'approcher, et se retrouva plongé dans les yeux verts qui le dévisageaient avec douceur :

- Shiryu, il va falloir que tu dépasses certaines choses…  
>- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, frissonnant malgré lui au contact.<br>- Comme le fait de me considérer comme ton maître. Je t'ai demandé quelque chose cette nuit…  
>Le Dragon ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia :<br>- Je… je ne pourrai… jamais…

Dohko l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Shiryu enfouit son visage contre son torse et noua ses bras autour de son cou. La Balance leva à nouveau sa tête vers lui :

- Il va pourtant bien falloir et pas seulement avec moi… A moins que je ne me sois trompé sur tes intentions et que tu aies juste profité de la situation, continua-t-il.  
>- Non, bien sur que non ! s'indigna le jeune chevalier.<br>- Alors dis-moi bonjour comme le ferait mon amant et non mon élève, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Shiryu déglutit difficilement et prononça dans un souffle :

- Bonjour Dohko…

Les yeux verts s'adoucirent encore, alors que ses lèvres prenaient de celles de Shiryu pour un long baiser… qui fit un effet immédiat au Dragon :

- Je suis ravi de provoquer une telle réaction sur toi, mais nous avons encore à parler, se moqua gentiment Dohko en le lâchant. Alors file passer quelque chose avant je ne me contrôle plus, finit-il en le poussant gentiment hors de la chambre.

Le Dragon se retourna un instant sur le seuil en le fixant :

- Moi je suis ravi quand vous ne vous contrôlez plus… dit-il avec un sourire avant de s'enfuir.

Dohko regagna la cuisine. Même si ça l'énervait, Shion avait raison. Il y avait encore du boulot pour faire admettre la situation à Shiryu… Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses propres préceptes, enseignés avec tant de patience à l'enfant qu'il avait élevé au rang de chevalier, lui poseraient un jour des problèmes de ce type.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de du Cancer**

Mu ouvrit les yeux et sentit tout de suite la chaleur autour de lui. Il regarda amoureusement le visage encore endormi de celui qui était devenu son amant cette nuit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever :

- Tu vas où ? lui demanda une voix encore ensommeillée alors qu'il passait ses vêtements.  
>- Je retourne à mon temple. Je ne veux pas que Shun se retrouve seul… Mais si tu en as envie, je prépare le petit déjeuner et tu nous rejoins.<br>- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous ? s'étonna le Cancer, tout à fait réveillé pour le coup.  
>- J'en serais enchanté, lui répondit le Bélier en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.<p>

Angelo regardait incrédule Mu qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter rapidement la chambre en disant :

- Ne traîne pas trop…

Le Cancer se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Mu lui proposait tout simplement d'officialiser leur relation. La journée lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus ensoleillée.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple des Gémeaux**

Kanon prenait son petit déjeuner seul en souriant. Saga n'était pas rentré, il avait du rester chez Aphrodite. Mais cela n'affectait en rien l'humeur joyeuse de son cadet qui avait dormi comme un bébé en rêvant aux magnifiques yeux de son tout nouvel amour. Il avait encore bien du mal à croire à son bonheur mais ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux d'Andromède était si doux et si profond. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire en sorte que les yeux de Shun ne perdent jamais cet éclat si particulier.

Il attendit donc patiemment le retour de son frère en se lançant dans le nettoyage complet de l'appartement avec entrain.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Sagittaire**

Seiya s'éveilla en maudissant ceux qui s'amusaient à faire un boucan d'enfer dans son crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Aïoros avec un verre qu'il lui tendit :

- Bois, cela devrait calmer ton mal de crâne, lui dit-il en souriant en guise de salut matinal.  
>Seiya attrapa le verre le but en grimaçant avant de grommeler un vague merci :<br>- Rejoins-moi à la cuisine quand ça ira un peu mieux, fit encore le Sagittaire avant de ressortir de la chambre après avoir récupérer le verre vide.

Pégase se laissa retomber sur le lit en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. La soirée au palais… La sortie en boite… Le retour restait pour lui un mystère. Il ne savait même plus comment il s'était couché. Son seul souvenir remontait au milieu de la nuit où il s'était vaguement réveillé dans des bras chauds et doux. Aïoros ? Non c'était impossible, cela devait être un rêve… Par Athéna ! Que s'était-il passé ?

Son crâne enfin un peu calmé, il se leva et s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon. Rapidement il attrapa son pantalon et son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait un copieux petit- déjeuner :

- Assied-toi, cela te fera du bien de manger un peu, lui dit le Sagittaire en lui servant un café.

Seiya s'installa n'osant pas regarder l'homme en face de lui, qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour l'observer, très amusé par la situation.  
>Il y eut un long silence, seulement troublé par les bruits du petit-déjeuner avant que Pégase ne se décide à prendre la parole :<p>

- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de bêtises, commença-t-il doucement.  
>- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles bêtise…<p>

Seiya releva brusquement la tête, regardant pour la première fois le chevalier devant lui qui affichait toujours le même sourire à son encontre :

- Est-ce que je me suis mal conduit ? Ou j'ai dit des choses méchantes à quelqu'un ? J'espère qu'au moins je n'ai fait de mal à personne ?  
>Le regard de Seiya semblait si désespéré qu'Aïoros décida d'abréger son supplice :<br>- Non rien de tout cela. Jusqu'au moment où nous sommes revenus ici, tout s'est bien passé, si ce n'est que Hyoga et toi avez mal résisté à l'alcool.

Seiya se sentit immédiatement soulagé mais pour un court instant seulement car si cela n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement en dehors, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?  
>Ses grands yeux noisette lançaient une question muette qu'il n'osait pas prononcer :<p>

- Par contre, continua Aïoros, tu t'es montré très démonstratif et très entreprenant quand j'ai voulu te coucher.  
>Seiya piqua un fard monumental et baissa de nouveau la tête en murmurant :<br>- Je suis désolé, Aïoros.  
>- Ne le sois pas, c'est plutôt flatteur et loin d'être désagréable…<p>

Le Sagittaire se leva sur ces mots et sortit de la cuisine, laissant un Seiya en pleine confusion…

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

Shun se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du café. Il se leva rapidement et après une douche retrouva Mu dans la cuisine affairé à préparer le petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour Mu.  
>- Bonjour Shun, bien dormi ?<br>- Très bien, merci. Est-ce qu'Angelo vient prendre son petit déjeuner avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il en remarquant le troisième bol sur la table.

Mu se retourna et regarda, étonné, Andromède qui finissait de mettre le couvert :

- Comment ?  
>- Je ne dormais pas hier soir et je sais que tu n'as pas couché ici, lui dit le jeune japonais en souriant à son hôte. Je suis ravi pour vous deux, rajouta-t-il.<br>- Ça, c'est très gentil à toi, Shun, dit une voix sur le seuil de la porte.  
>- Bonjour Angelo, installe-toi le salua le jeune homme en lui souriant.<p>

Mu les regarda tour à tour et s'assit avec eux. Décidément Andromède était plein de surprise.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Verseau**

Le réveil de Hyoga fut, tout comme celui de Seiya, un peu difficile. Le Cygne émergea dans un état de semi conscience dans la cuisine où son maître lui tendit un verre qu'il avala sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Il marmonna un vague merci et s'installa à la table sous les regards de Camus et d'un Milo qui se retenait à grand-peine d'éclater de rire :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, finit par demander Hyoga au Scorpion.  
>Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de répondre :<br>- Toi, tu verrais ta tête !

Le Cygne émit une vague protestation et replongea dans la contemplation de son café, jugeant prudent de laisser son mal de tête se calmer avant de soutenir une conversation.

Il regarda par la fenêtre en se disant, mélancolique, qu'il ne partagerait jamais la complicité qui unissait Milo à son maître. Il les avait vus hier… Même s'il occupait une place de choix près des deux chevaliers, il ne pouvait prétendre à partager ce qui les unissait. C'est d'ailleurs cette douloureuse constatation qui l'avait incité à boire un peu plus que de raison.

Perdu dans ses noires pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la question de Milo. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître :

- Hyoga ! Milo te parle !

Il se tourna vers le deux chevaliers d'or et regarda ce dernier :

- Excuse-moi je rêvais.  
>- Je te demandais si tu te sentais mieux ?<br>- Oui… un peu, merci. Je vais aller prendre une douche, cela devrait achever de me remettre en forme.

Il s'adressa ensuite à tous les deux :

- Merci de m'avoir porté hier soir et désolé de vous avoir causé ces ennuis.

Il sortit de la cuisine sur ces mots, laissant ses deux aînés surpris par son comportement :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Milo  
>- Aucune idée… lui répondit Camus, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître… Pourquoi Hyoga avait-il l'air si malheureux tout à coup ? Il essaya de le sonder mais se heurta à un cosmos glacial et impénétrable. Mais que lui arrivait-il soudain ?<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sur la plage**

Les chevaliers divins s'étaient donné rendez-vous la veille. Malgré leur libération, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les cinq.

Shiryu arriva le premier pensif. Son maître avait dû partir de toute urgence alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre dans la cuisine et du coup, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important. Et puis, sa nuit avec les deux hommes le perturbait quand même fortement. Certes, il en avait rêvé mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Il devait bien reconnaître que qu'il ne la regrettait en rien. Mais il se voyait mal s'immiscer entre les deux hommes qu'il admirait et aimait à la fois. Il soupira en s'asseyant dans le sable. Décidément, passer aux actes pouvait parfois se révéler encore plus problématique qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Andromède et Seiya s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin de la plage et arrivaient ensemble. Et si Shun semblait mieux que la veille au soir, pour Pégase il en allait tout autrement :

- Bonjour Shiryu, comment ça va ? lui demanda joyeusement Andromède en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
>- Pas aussi bien que toi, on dirait… Dis-moi Shun, que t'est-il arrivé après que l'on se soit quitté hier soir ?<br>- J'ai rencontré un rêve… lui répondit son ami en souriant.  
>- Au moins, certains de nous sont enfin heureux, dit Hyoga qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu les dernières paroles de Shun.<br>- Oh, je vois que pour toi ce n'est pas vraiment le cas non plus ? fit Seiya.  
>- Vous croyez pas qu'on veut aller trop vite d'un seul coup ? demanda Shiryu pensif.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Hyoga  
>- Il y a encore une semaine, nous étions prisonniers et aujourd'hui on voudrait que tout s'arrange. Je crois que même dans la vie de tous les jours, il faut parfois du temps pour concrétiser certaines choses et l'amour en fait parti, s'expliqua le Dragon.<br>- Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on patiente encore ? Mais à ce jeu, on a déjà donné ! s'indigna Pégase.  
>- Je crois que Shiryu a raison. En se précipitant trop, on risque de tout gâcher, intervint Ikki qui venait d'arriver. Mais j'avoue que l'amour donne une drôle d'impression… finit-il rêveur.<p>

Shun se précipita dans les bras de son frère, comprenant ses paroles :

- Je suis heureux pour toi mon frère, lui félicita-t-il. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?  
>- j'en ai l'impression… Mais je suis d'accord avec Shiryu, je ne veux rien précipiter et prendre le temps de découvrir.<br>- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit Seiya en repensant aux dernières paroles que le Sagittaire lui avait dit.  
>- Et si tu nous parlais de ton rêve, dit Hyoga à Shun.<p>

Ce dernier jeta un regard d'appréhension vers son frère :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour te juger, lui dit celui-ci pour l'encourager.  
>- Kanon est venu me voir hier soir alors que je regardais les étoiles, dit Andromède en rougissant légèrement.<p>

Ikki se laissa tomber dans le sable en s'écriant :

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Kanon ?  
>- Peut importe qui c'est, Ikki. Le principal c'est que leur amour soit réciproque et d'après ce que je vois, ça à l'air d'être le cas, intervint Shiryu calmement.<br>- C'est vrai, Shun ? interrogea le Phoenix.  
>- Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien de lui, lui répondit son cadet.<p>

Ikki soupira :

- Il faudra quand même que je le prévienne de ne pas te faire souffrir, grogna-t-il.  
>- Arrête Ikki ! Tu ne vois pas que ton frère n'est plus un enfant ? s'amusa Hyoga.<p>

L'interpellé se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
>- C'est mon désir le plus cher, lui répondit celui-ci.<br>- Alors, je te donne ma bénédiction, mais attention je resterai vigilant ! conclut son aîné qui fut récompensé par un magnifique sourire :  
>- J'en n'attendais pas moins de toi.<br>- Si tu en as le temps, se moqua gentiment Shiryu qui reçu en guise de réponse une poignée de sable.

Ce fut le déclanchement pour une partie de rigolade où les cinq chevaliers redevinrent pendant un temps les enfants qui s'étaient connus à l'orphelinat, et chahutèrent comme à cette époque. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils finirent par se laisser tomber dans le sable :

- Y a pas à dire, être libre, ça a quand même du bon, se réjouit Seiya.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, essayant d'imaginer la suite de leur vie, sans vraiment y parvenir. Puis, comme l'heure du déjeuner approchait, ils reprirent le chemin des temples. Shiryu se débrouilla pour que Hyoga et lui se retrouve un peu à l'écart des autres :

- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose à ton sujet, Hyoga.  
>- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais…<br>- Hyoga, pas à moi. Tu oublies que je suis dans une situation similaire à la tienne et je t'avouerais que moi, je suis perdu.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<br>- J'ai la nette impression d'être de trop.  
>- Alors tu ressens la même chose que moi… Hier j'ai compris que jamais je n'aurai un tel degré de complicité comme ils ont tous les deux. Du coup je ne sais plus quoi penser…<br>- Oui… on n'a pas choisi la solution la plus simple… C'est pour cela aussi que tout à l'heure je disais qu'il fallait un peu de temps. Je pense que toi comme moi, on a besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair…  
>- Tu as sûrement raison, d'ailleurs tu as toujours raison, mais j'avoue que c'est déroutant et assez énervant…<br>- Eh ! Vous traînez vous deux ! leur cria Seiya.

Ils pressèrent le pas pour les rattraper, mais Hyoga attrapa le bras de son ami avant qu'ils ne les aient rejoints :

- Merci Shiryu.

Ooo000ooO

Ils venaient d'arriver prés des temples et tombèrent sur Mu et Angelo portant des paniers :

- Vous allez où ? demanda Seiya.  
>- Nous nous rejoignons tous sur la plage pour un pique-nique géant, répondit Le Bélier en leur souriant.<br>- C'est une bonne idée, dit Shun.  
>- Oui, je crois que tout le monde veut profiter de cette journée de repos, ajouta Aïolia qui arrivait à son tour accompagné de Marine et de son frère, tous trois chargés de paniers également.<br>- Et à qui doit-on cette idée géniale ? s'étonna Ikki.  
>- A notre Grand Pope, il a d'ailleurs promis de nous rejoindre, répondit Shaka qui venait d'arriver.<p>

Il portait lui aussi un panier que le Phoenix s'empressa de lui prendre :

- Merci, lui dit la Vierge en lui offrant un merveilleux sourire.

D'autres chevaliers arrivèrent bientôt, eux aussi chargés et les jeunes gens allèrent les aider, enchantés par cette idée.  
>Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la plage, les retardataires rejoignant progressivement ceux déjà installés.<p>

Dohko était arrivé un peu plus tôt et avait voir le groupe qui s'occupait de la nourriture leur déposant des vivres venant du palais :

- On voit ceux qui ont leurs entrées à la cuisine du Grand Pope, se moqua gentiment Saga.  
>- Tu aurais pu ramener également de la boisson, dit Milo.<br>- Aldébaran est parti la chercher. Ne sois pas si pressé de boire mon petit Scorpion, lui répondit la Balance en souriant.

Justement celui-ci arrivait chargé de plusieurs caisses que ses compagnons d'armes s'empressèrent de lui retirer des mains :

- Ça fait plaisir d'être si populaire ! commenta le Taureau.  
>Shun s'approcha de lui et lui sourit :<br>- Ils ressemblent à des gamins en récréation !  
>- Moi je vais prendre un bain avant de manger, décida Aphrodite. Qui m'accompagne ?<p>

Une bonne partie des chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, jouant ou nageant, s'aspergeant pour certains comme des enfants.

Shion, qui venait d'arriver, regardait ses troupes avec bienveillance. Il chercha Dohko des yeux, celui-ci aidait Aldébaran, Aïoros et Mu à mettre la nourriture à cuire sur le barbecue géant improvisé pour l'occasion. Les quatre chevaliers avaient l'air de bien s'amuser également.

Il chercha ensuite Shiryu et l'aperçut à l'écart avec Hyoga, assis dans le sable. Tous deux semblaient regarder la mer, et d'où il était Shion pouvait sentir le cosmos troublé des deux jeunes chevaliers. Il remarqua aussi que Camus, Milo et Dohko jetaient de fréquents regards vers eux. Il soupira et descendit rejoindre le groupe, se demandant toujours comment régler ce problème légèrement délicat.

Ooo000ooO

Shun avait suivi la majorité des chevaliers et profitait de la mer. Il nageait un peu à part quand Kanon surgit près de lui dans une gerbe d'écume. Andromède s'immobilisa subjugué par la vision du Dragon des Mers, qui d'un geste de la tête remettait sa longue chevelure en place, faisant jaillir autour de lui des gouttes d'eau qui semblèrent un instant l'auréoler :

- Bonjour trésor, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en s'approchant mais sans combler totalement la distance qui les séparait.  
>- Bonjour Kanon, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-il, Saga ? ajouta-t-il anxieux.<br>- C'est réglé et Ikki ? demanda-t-il à son tour en jetant un coup d'œil au Phoenix qui avait tourné son regard vers eux.

Andromède ne répondit pas directement mais combla le peu de distance qui les séparait et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Dragon des Mers, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Kanon l'enlaça à son tour et accentua le baiser, faisant s'entrouvrir les lèvres du jeune homme qui se laissa totalement guider. Connaissant l'inexpérience de son trésor, le Gémeau se fit doux et caressant, découvrant avec délice cette bouche encore inexplorée.

Shun sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que la langue de son compagnon se mêlait à la sienne. Il frémit dans les bras puissants et son corps réagit instantanément. Kanon rompit le baiser :

- Doucement, trésor…  
>- Je suis désolé, murmura Shun en baissant la tête.<p>

Mais le Gémeau releva son visage vers lui.

- Ne le sois pas mon cœur, c'est juste que nous ne sommes pas vraiment seuls là…

Andromède remarqua alors que beaucoup de chevaliers les regardaient en souriant :

- On nage un peu ? lui proposa son compagnon pour le détendre.  
>- D'accord, on fait une course ? lui répondit le jeune chevalier gêné de se retrouver ainsi au centre de l'attention en s'élançant dans les vagues.<p>

Kanon plongea en riant, entrant dans le jeu que lui proposait si innocemment Shun.

Ikki les suivait du regard. Shaka à ses côtés finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui retenait autant son attention et surtout provoquait une si grande tension dans son cosmos :

- Tu devrais faire confiance à ton frère, ce n'est plus un enfant, lui glissa-t-il.  
>- Ça reste mon petit frère, lui répondit le Phoenix.<br>- Bienvenu au club ! intervint Saga qui avait entendu les propos d'Ikki.  
>- Tu exagères ! Même si Kanon est ton cadet, vous avez le même âge, lui dit Shaka.<br>- Cela n'empêche rien… On s'inquiète toujours pour nos cadets, tenta d'expliquer ce dernier. Mais il faut se faire une raison, un jour ils volent de leurs propres ailes et si cela peut te rassurer, Ikki, mon frère à l'air très attaché au tien. En fait, c'est même la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu regardait, avec Hyoga, un autre chevalier qui avait l'air maussade. En effet, le Capricorne semblait pensif et était resté légèrement à l'écart des autres :

- Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? lui demanda le Cygne.  
>Shiryu suivit le regard de Shura et comprit soudainement :<br>- Hyoga, ça te dit de filer un coup de main à deux chevaliers qui sont un peu trop bornés ?  
>- Tu veux jouer les marieuses ? ironisa son ami.<br>- En tout cas, cela nous détournerait de nos problèmes actuels auxquels je ne vois toujours pas de solutions…  
>- Pourquoi pas ? Tout plutôt que de continuer à déprimer. T'as un plan ?<br>- Je crois, oui…

Et Shiryu commença à lui parler à l'oreille.

Le sourire de Hyoga s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de l'explication de son ami :

- Il nous faudrait une aide, commenta-t-il.

Shiryu fit le tour de la plage du regard. Ikki et Shun était bien trop occupés pour l'instant, par contre Seiya chahutait avec Aïolia et Marine. Il le contacta par télépathie, lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait de lui, Pégase donna son accord de la même façon.

Ils furent alors conviés à se rapprocher du barbecue pour manger…

Les chevaliers se regroupèrent tous, apostrophant les cuisiniers improvisés pour être servis en premier. Mu et Shion se regardèrent un instant avec un sourire de connivence, Dohko comprenant leur intention dit aux chevaliers :

- Levez tous vos assiettes !

Et dans un parfait ensemble, les grillades lévitèrent jusqu'aux gourmands sous le regard ahuris des chevaliers. Rarement le Grand Pope se laissait aller à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour de telles futilités :

- C'est vraiment un jour de fête, aujourd'hui, commenta Aphrodite.  
>- Oui, ben n'en profitez pas trop, je pourrais changer d'avis ! lui répondit Shion avec un faux air sévère qui fit rire tout le monde…<p>

Le repas se déroula dans une joyeuse ambiance.

Dohko observait Shiryu qui était resté assez loin du buffet et avait été rejoint par les quatre autres chevaliers divins, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient en tête…

Ikki et Shun avaient en effet rejoints leurs camarades et intrigués, écoutaient maintenant le plan de Shiryu :

- Tu es bien sur de toi ? demanda Ikki septique.  
>- Observe et tu verras, lui répondit le Dragon.<br>- Et puis, au pire, on aura juste organisé une partie de ballon, dit Hyoga.  
>- De toute façon, s'ils nous voient jouer, ils vont forcément venir, assura Seiya.<br>- Ok, un peu de sport ça ne nous fera pas de mal, conclut Ikki.  
>- Vous avez un ballon, demanda Shun ?<br>- Il y en a un dans la grotte, je vais le chercher ! dit Seiya en partant en courant déclenchant le rire de ses camarades.

Un peu plus loin Aïoros discutait avec son frère et Marine et se retourna en le regardant subitement partir :

- Mais où va-t-il ? dit-il à haute voix.  
>- Visiblement nos chevaliers divins ont encore quelque chose en tête, lui répondit Milo pas très loin, regardant lui aussi le Cygne riant aux éclats pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Il se tourna vers Camus :<br>- Pourquoi il ne rit pas comme ça avec nous ?  
>- Je sais pas, Milo, lui répondit pensivement le Verseau.<br>- Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps… Ils ont vécu en cercle fermé pendant près de deux ans, c'est à nous d'aller vers eux, intervint Shion qui avait entendu leurs paroles.  
>- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, lui dit Aïoros septique.<br>- Mettez-vous un peu à leurs places, reprit le Grand Pope. Pour eux la vie dont nous profitons depuis notre retour commence tout juste et de plus, certains d'entre vous sont leur maîtres ou des chevaliers qui les ont toujours soutenus. Leurs aînés, de part leur jeune âge, ils réagissent plutôt bien je trouve.  
>- Si on suit votre raisonnement, intervint Camus, ils sont mal à l'aise parce que impressionnés ?<br>- Il y a sûrement un peu de ça mais aussi le fait que des affinités se sont déjà créer entre certains d'entre nous et qu'ils ne se sentent pas le droit de s'immiscer dans nos vies. C'est pour cela que c'est à nous de les intégrer au Sanctuaire et à nos vies.  
>- Et depuis quand t'es aussi perspicace ? s'étonna Dohko.<br>- Eh, tu oublies que je suis le Grand Pope, lui répondit Shion faussement vexé.  
>- Mais votre raisonnement se tient, conclut Aïoros pensivement.<p>

Un cri retentit et ils virent tous Shiryu se déplacer et s'élever dans les airs pour rattraper d'un superbe amorti de la poitrine un ballon surgit du bout de plage où se trouvait Seiya :

- T'as pas perdu tes vieux réflexes, lui cria Pégase admiratif.

L'ensemble des chevaliers d'or étaient restés bouche bée. La grâce qui avait émané du Dragon lors de son mouvement avait été tout simplement splendide :

- Hyoga ! cria ce dernier en lui faisant une passe.

Le Cygne se prépara et décocha un tir que Seiya ne put capter, lui aussi, que sur une prouesse acrobatique puis Shun et Ikki se jetèrent dans la partie :

- Quelle classe ton disciple Dohko, commenta le Poisson admiratif.  
>- Bas les pattes Aphrodite ! C'est une chasse gardée, lui répondit la Balance.<br>- Et doublement gardée, ajouta Shion.  
>- Si vous voulez que l'on aille vers eux, c'est le moment où jamais, dit Aïolia en se dirigeant vers les chevaliers divins.<br>- Il a raison, confirma Kanon en se levant.

Aïoros, Milo, Angelo, Aldébaran et Shura les suivirent également et Dohko jeta un coup d'œil à Shion en voyant le visage réjoui du Dragon à leur approche :

- C'est ce qu'il voulait, lui murmura-t-il.  
>- Oui mais pourquoi ? lui répondit son amant.<p>

Ikki venait de bloquer la balle et regardait les sept chevaliers d'or s'approcher :

- On dirait un défi, dit-il.  
>- C'est tout à fait cela, confirma le Lion en souriant.<br>- D'accord, concéda Shiryu, mais vous êtes plus nombreux, il faut que l'un de vous vienne dans notre équipe.  
>- Je viens, dit Aldébaran. Messieurs, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons, que les meilleurs gagnent…<p>

Une partie acharnée s'engagea alors sous les yeux des chevaliers restés à l'écart. Les jeunes gens avaient visiblement l'habitude de jouer ensemble et intégrèrent sans aucune difficulté le Taureau à leur équipe. Ce qui leur donnait un net avantage sur les chevaliers d'or qui avaient encore un peu de mal à se coordonner :

- Que cherchent-ils à faire ? demanda à voix haute Camus.

Shion observait attentivement le comportement des cinq chevaliers divins et un sourire vint bientôt éclairer son visage, Dohko aussi venait de comprendre :

- Ça c'est bien du Shiryu, penser aux autres avant ses propres problèmes, dit-il.  
>- Et si vous vous expliquiez ? demanda Saga.<br>- Vous verrez bien, s'amusa Shion.

Camus se tourna alors vers le Grand Pope :

- Vous étiez sérieux tous les deux pour le Dragon, tout à l'heure ?  
>- Bien sur, lui confirma Dohko en souriant à Shion, mais pour l'instant il ne gère pas vraiment cette situation.<br>- Il faut dire que les ménages à trois ne sont pas très courants, commenta Aphrodite, même au Sanctuaire.  
>- Pourtant il se pourrait qu'il y en ait bientôt un autre, dit Shaka en regardant Camus.<p>

Celui-ci sourit sans répondre, essayant encore une fois de sonder le cosmos du Cygne. Mais depuis ce matin, il se heurtait à un mur glacial… Presque autant que le sien et si Shion disait vrai, il venait d'en comprendre la raison. Il se servait de la même technique qu'il avait lui aussi utilisée pour se protéger contre ses sentiments pour Milo pendant longtemps. Mais Hyoga n'avait ni son expérience, ni sa maîtrise et il avait le meilleur atout entre ses mains. Celui qui avait su percer son cœur de glace, le chevalier du Scorpion…

Sur la plage, une bataille acharnée se livrait entre deux pairs qui ne voulaient rien céder à l'autre, bataille qu'avaient volontairement provoquée les cinq chevaliers divins. En intégrant le Taureau dans leur système de défense, il l'avait placé en conflit direct avec le Capricorne qui justement essayait en ce moment de le dribler pour marquer.

Mais ce n'était plus une simple possession de ballon qui était en jeu. Les deux chevaliers livraient un combat bien plus important. Les deux bêtes à cornes s'ouvraient pour la première fois l'une à l'autre par l'intermédiaire d'un subtil et sensuel ballet de leurs deux corps où leurs deux fiertés latines pouvaient enfin se parler sans se heurter. Et ils n'en s'en privaient pas. Aucun mot n'était échangé mais l'intensité de leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre ne diminuait pas. Et la balle avec laquelle jonglait l'attaquant n'était plus qu'un prétexte à un échange bien plus important.

Pour Shura, il n'était pas question de perdre face à celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis si longtemps et avoir le corps puissant qu'il admirait et dont il rêvait tout à lui le ravissait. Il pouvait observer à loisir les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau bronzée du brésilien torse nu, qui cachait à son goût trop souvent son anatomie si parfaite, sous de larges vêtements qui ne le mettait pas en valeur. Cette partie de foot improvisée l'enchantait au plus haut point.

Pour Aldébaran, c'était l'aboutissement de son désir le plus secret et voir l'admiration dans les yeux noirs du Capricorne était sa plus grande victoire. Il avait vite compris la manœuvre de Shiryu et l'en remerciait. Il savait qu'il finirait par céder au regard de braise qui le fixait mais retardait autant que possible ce moment.

Kanon se rapprocha de Shun :

- Trésor, c'est ça que vous aviez dans la tête ? demanda-t-il en observant le combat du Taureau et Capricorne qui semblaient avoir totalement oubliés leurs partenaires respectifs :  
>- Eh ben, si je m'étais douté de ça, dit pensivement Angelo.<br>- Je propose qu'on les jette à l'eau tous les deux, peut-être que cela refroidira leurs ardeurs, suggéra Milo joueur.  
>- Ça, j'en doute, mais je suis partant, s'éclaffa Aïoros, vous nous suivez ? demanda-t-il au cinq jeunes japonais.<br>- Avec plaisir, répondit Seiya en riant.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux chevaliers s'ébrouaient dans l'eau en se tenant l'un à l'autre sous la pression de leurs camarades qui voulaient les faire replonger dans la mer. Mais la force tranquille du Taureau restait un sérieux obstacle et Shura profita d'un moment de répit pour s'emparer de ses lèvres déclenchant les applaudissements des autres chevaliers.

Quand ils rompirent enfin leur brûlant baiser, Aldébaran se tourna vers Shiryu pour le remercier du regard.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Shiryu : Merci pour ton com ! et oui cette histoire est finie. Je ne fais que le reprendre un peu pour lui faire une petite "peau neuve", comme je le fais sur toutes mes fics actuellement. En général, à part exception. Mais je te préviens qu'elle est assez longue ! Donc patience ! J'essaierai de garder ce rythme à moins de souci. Merci encore et bisous ! _

__Manganiark : Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ce nouveau com, j'avoue que ton imagination m'émerveille ! Oui, un nouveau couple et t'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! A bientôt et gros bisous !__

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Le Grand Pope avait prolongé la journée de détente et c'est sous les étoiles que les chevaliers achevaient leur dîner autour d'un feu de camp.

Seiya et Hyoga avaient fait un rapide aller-retour à la grotte et étaient revenus avec leurs guitares. Shiryu et Ikki avaient, quant à eux, sorti des harmonicas. Seul Shun ne semblait avoir aucun instrument de musique.

Leurs aînées ignoraient cette habitude qu'avaient prise les cinq chevaliers divins au Japon pendant ces deux dernières années. Une façon pour eux de s'échapper parfois de leur destin douloureux.

Ils commencèrent à jouer et la voix de Shun s'éleva vers les étoiles, subjuguant son auditoire et en particulier Kanon qui le regardait, fasciné. Elle était rejointe de temps à autre par celles de Pégase et du Cygne, ou à d'autres, par celles d'Ikki et de Shiryu. Ce fut un moment magique et qui réunit tous les chevaliers présents en une même osmose.

Ce petit concert improvisé fut applaudi à tout rompre par les chevaliers d'or et les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts. Kanon attira Shun dans ses bras :

- Tu chantes divinement bien trésor !  
>- Merci, dit Andromède en rougissant et en se blottissant dans sa chaleur. Si tu veux je chanterai rien que pour toi, lui murmura-t-il.<br>- J'en serais enchanté mon cœur, répondit Kanon en capturant ses lèvres.

Aïoros s'était rapproché de Seiya qui rangeait sa guitare :

- Je n'ai pas vu cet instrument de musique au temple, s'étonnait-il.

Seiya continua ce qu'il faisait et répondit en évitant son regard :

- On n'a pas osé les apporter… On les a mis directement dans la grotte, avoua-t-il un peu gêné.  
>- Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer cet oubli, tu pourras jouer pour moi…<p>

Pégase releva la tête et son regard noisette se perdit dans les yeux verts si pétillants du Sagittaire en face de lui. Troublé, il s'interrompit dans son rangement :

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer davantage, dit-il d'une petite voix.  
>- T'ai-je fait croire un seul instant que tu t'imposais chez moi, Seiya ? se désola Aïoros d'une voix douce en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts. Pégase cessa un instant de respirer avant d'oser répondre :<br>- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as toujours su trouver le moyen de m'aider et me protéger à travers tous mes combats…  
>- Et je n'ai aucune intention de m'arrêter, le coupa le Sagittaire en rapprochant son visage un peu plus et en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une légère caresse qui fit violemment frissonner Seiya.<p>

Ses mains se détachèrent lentement de sa guitare qu'il tenait encore. Presque inconsciemment l'une d'elle se posa sur le visage du Sagittaire toujours en face de lui :

- Aïoros… murmura-t-il simplement

Celui-ci l'attira encore plus près et referma ses bras autour du corps de Pégase en le regardant tendrement. Avec douceur, il reprit possession des lèvres si tentantes du jeune homme.

Seiya ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au doux baiser, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sentit sa langue venir caresser ses lèvres et les ouvrit, noyé sous les diverses sensations qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Et qui s'intensifièrent encore quand leurs saveurs se mêlèrent enfin. Ses bras ses refermèrent autour du cou d'Aïoros et il poussa un gémissement étouffé qui fit sourire intérieurement le Sagittaire. Avec douceur et délectation celui-ci savourait ce premier baiser, pâle ébauche de tous ceux à venir, et qu'il se promettait de donner au jeune japonais.

Il le rompit et un grognement de frustration émana de Pégase alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux :

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-il alors.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un sourire ravi Seiya s'empressa de finir de ranger sa guitare avant de se lever. Aïoros la prit d'une main et le jeune chevalier de l'autre avant de regagner son temple.

Plusieurs couples s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Shura et Aldébaran avaient quitté les lieux en premier, pressés de se retrouver seul. Saga et Aphrodite les avaient suivis de peu et Kanon et Shun se promenaient tranquillement main dans la main sur la plage un peu à l'écart. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite crique et regardèrent la mer :

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, trésor ?  
>- Non, répondit Andromède étouffant quand même un bâillement.<br>- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au temple de Mu.  
>- On va pas se quitter aussi vite, protesta Shun.<p>

Attendri, Kanon attira le jeune chevalier dans ses bras pour un long et tendre baiser :

- On a tout notre temps, maintenant, lui murmura-t-il, et je compte profiter de ce temps pour apprendre à te connaître mieux…

Shun sourit sans répondre à cette promesse voilée. Ils reprirent leur route, enlacés tendrement, vers les temples.

Ooo000ooO

Près du feu qui s'éteignait doucement, Shiryu et Hyoga avaient regardés partir leurs frères avec un sourire satisfait. Shun, Ikki et Seiya maintenant, finalement tout semblait s'arranger :

- Je crois que demain notre Pégase aura un sourire différent de celui de ce matin, commenta Shiryu.  
>- Oui et on a une chance d'y trouver autant d'étoiles que dans le ciel de cette nuit, confirma le Cygne heureux pour lui.<br>- Dites-donc tous les deux ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de faire bande à part ? interrogea une voix derrière eux.

Les chevaliers se retournèrent pour découvrir un Milo visiblement en colère, qui les toisait de toute sa puissance, son aura dorée autour de lui :

- Milo ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le Cygne.  
>- Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu devrais en avoir une idée ! Tu nous fuis comme la peste Camus et moi !<br>- Mais je ne vous fuis pas… tenta de protester le jeune homme.  
>- Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu ton comportement ? Toute la journée tu n'es resté qu'avec Shiryu !<br>- Attends Milo, Hyoga n'a jamais cherché à vous contrarier, ni toi ni Camus, tenta de temporiser son ami en se levant, désarçonné par la soudaine colère du Scorpion.  
>- Oh toi, je te conseille ne pas intervenir si tu ne veux pas subir mon Antarès ! cria le Scorpion en pointant dangereusement son doigt dans la direction du Dragon qui recula d'un pas de surprise alors que Camus arrivait derrière le Scorpion.<br>- Ça suffit Milo ! hurla Hyoga en se plaçant devant son ami. Je t'interdis de toucher à Shiryu ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'a fait que me soutenir depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas tous les deux ?  
>- Hyoga, tenta d'intervenir le Dragon qui sentait le cosmos du Cygne se développer à une vitesse phénoménale. D'ailleurs la température ambiante avait soudainement baissée.<br>- Non, Shiryu, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous faire ça ! On n'a pas assez enduré de souffrance à vos yeux ?

Le Cygne ne maîtrisait plus sa colère maintenant. La température était devenue glaciale :

- Je vous déteste tous les deux ! tempêta-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant semant de vrais rafales de glace sur son passage :  
>- Hyoga ! s'écria son ami en voulant se précipiter à sa poursuite, mais Dohko l'attrapa et le ceintura, l'en empêchant.<br>- Lâchez-moi, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son maître en se débattant.  
>- Ce n'est pas à toi de le poursuivre. Regarde, lui dit Shion, en lui montrant le Verseau :<br>- Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort là ? demandait ce dernier à Milo.

Celui-ci lui répondit en souriant. Toute colère semblait avoir disparu de son visage et son aura s'était éteinte :

- Tu m'as demandé de faire éclater sa carapace de glace, c'est ce que j'ai fait… A toi de jouer maintenant ! Moi, je vous attends à la maison.

Camus déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la poursuite du Cygne sous les yeux médusés du Dragon qui avait cessé de se débattre, complètement dépassé par la situation. D'ailleurs Milo se tournait vers lui :

- Désolé, Shiryu, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Mais c'était nécessaire pour ma mise en scène, s'excusa-t-il.  
>- C'est un peu radical, lui dit Dohko.<br>- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, répondit le Scorpion tout heureux de lui.  
>- Mais à quoi vous jouez ? s'énerva le Dragon.<br>- Du calme, Shiryu, lui dit Dohko en le relâchant, j'avoue que la méthode est brutale mais il fallait trouver un moyen de vous faire comprendre certaines choses à tous les deux !  
>- Ah oui, et me menacer de l'Antarès était vraiment utile ?<br>- Tu crois vraiment que ces deux-là m'aurais laissé t'attaquer ? demanda Milo en souriant et en désignant Shion et Dohko. Bon je vous abandonne… Je vais attendre mes deux Princes des Glaces, finit-il en partant.

Shiryu regarda intensément les deux derniers hommes présents sur la plage, attendant toujours une explication. Comme aucun ne parlait, il haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner :

- Attends Shiryu, lui dit Dohko.  
>- Pour quoi faire ? Vous compter me donner une explication ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Milo faire ça à Hyoga ? Il a raison d'être en colère et je le suis aussi ! C'est indigne de vous deux !<br>- Tu juges un peu rapidement, Shiryu, lui répondit le Grand Pope.  
>- Ah oui ! Alors expliquez-vous !<p>

Dohko s'avança vers lui mais Shiryu recula, toujours en colère.

- Ça suffit Shiryu ! Tu ne résoudras rien comme cela et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

La voix était ferme, celle de son maître quand il lui donnait un ordre. Le regard était devenu dur et autoritaire, celui de son maître, et le Dragon, d'instinct, ne bougea plus. Il baissa les yeux et se laissa faire quand Shion le força à s'asseoir et que ses deux aînés faisaient de même :

- Je devais te parler ce matin, tu te souviens ? demanda Dohko.  
>- Oui, dit le Dragon en les regardant tour à tour.<p>

Plus de trace d'autorité seulement une immense douceur se reflétait dans les yeux roses et verts des deux hommes en face de lui :

- Je voulais que tu comprennes et que tu acceptes cette situation, continua Dohko.  
>- De quoi parlez-vous ?<br>- De nous trois, Shiryu, dit Shion d'une voix douce, du fait que tu nous aimes tous les deux et que ce sentiment soit partagé.

Le Dragon resta un moment silencieux face à cet étrange aveu. D'un côté il l'emplissait de joie mais il ne comprenait pas ce que ça avait à voir avec Hyoga :

- Tu te demandes quel est le rapport avec la scène de tout à l'heure ? interrogea Dohko.  
>- Un peu, oui…<br>- C'est simple, Hyoga et toi êtes dans la même situation, expliqua Shion. Mais pour lui rien ne s'est encore passé au contraire de toi. Alors il a enfermé ses sentiments sous une couche de glace, tout comme Camus le fait quand il veut se protéger.  
>- Je sais que cette scène était un peu radicale, mais c'est son maître qui a demandé à Milo de faire exploser sa carapace, reprit Dohko.<p>

Shiryu ne dit rien. Même s'il comprenait, cela ne résolvais rien à leur problème, il se sentait toujours exclu de leur complicité et Hyoga ressentait la même chose… Il soupira :

- L'amour ne peut effacer tous les problèmes, dit-il un peu amer.  
>- Tu es un peu jeune pour parler de la sorte, lui rétorqua Shion.<br>- Surtout sans essayer, rajouta Dohko. Ne veux-tu pas nous laisser une petite chance d'être heureux tous les trois ?

Les yeux du Dragon s'embuèrent de larmes à cette question. Une chance d'être heureux ? Comment ne pas avoir envie de cette chance ? Mais avait-il le droit d'être heureux dans ces conditions ? Cette situation le dépassait, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi désemparé… On lui avait appris à faire face à un adversaire, à canaliser la haine, à ne jamais baisser les bras devant plus fort que lui… Mais jamais personne ne lui avait appris l'amour… Et encore moins comment aimer deux personnes à la fois… Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes et malgré lui des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues :

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… murmura-t-il.  
>- Shiryu, ne pleure pas, dit Dohko en l'attirant à lui et en essuyant ses larmes. S'il te plait ne pleure pas…<p>

Le jeune chevalier se blottit dans ses bras, ne voulant plus penser. Juste rester là. Il sentit la main de Shion sur sa tête et soupira d'aise. Voilà ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, rester près d'eux deux, sans penser au reste. Le Grand Pope ressentait toute la tristesse de la Balance et le désarroi du Dragon :

- Venez, on va rentrer… On discutera demain, dit-il en se levant, imité par ses compagnons.  
>- On ne peut pas laisser la plage dans cet état, protesta Shiryu en regardant les dégâts de leur journée de détente.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera tous là demain pour le nettoyage, le rassura Shion en souriant.  
>- C'est toujours comme cela, lui confirma Dohko en le prenant par la main.<p>

Shiryu hésita un instant puis glissa son autre main dans celle de Shion qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ils reprirent ainsi le chemin du temple de la Balance.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps…**

Camus avait suivi son disciple à la trace. La colère du Cygne laissait des monticules de glace tout au long de son chemin. Il finit par le rattraper à la limite du domaine sacré mais Hyoga ne semblait pas vouloir stopper sa fuite. Rapidement le Verseau passa devant lui et se mit en travers de sa route déployant son cosmos. A sa grande surprise son disciple s'arrêta net, le regarda et se mit en position de combat :

- Hyoga, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi !

Mais le Cygne, sans l'écouter, commença à tracer les signes de sa constellation sous les yeux ébahis de son maître qui eut juste le temps de parer son attaque :

- Ça suffit Hyoga ! s'écria-t-il déployant à son tour son énergie encore plus glaciale que celle du Cygne. Tu vas te calmer et éteindre ton cosmos !

Aussi brutalement qu'il avait attaqué, Hyoga chercha de nouveau à s'enfuir, preuve de son extrême confusion. Mais le Verseau, plus rapide et surtout plus calme, l'immobilisa en le plaquant au sol. Leurs deux cosmos s'éteignirent doucement, laissant autour d'eux un paysage de noël :

- Oh non, tu restes là… Il faut qu'on parle !  
>- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !<br>- Alors tu vas m'écouter !  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre, j'en ai assez entendu tout à l'heure !<br>- Mais tu comprends vraiment rien ! Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule !

Le Cygne ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il voulait partir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Milo avait été si méchant tout à l'heure… Pourquoi Camus n'avait rien dit :

- Laissez-moi, je veux juste partir, tenta-t-il.  
>- Et pour aller où ?<br>- Loin !  
>- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, Hyoga.<br>- Et alors ? C'est ce que je suis à vos yeux non ?  
>- Justement non ! pesta Camus qui réfléchissait à la meilleure solution pour le calmer définitivement. Milo n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Shiryu, ni à toi d'ailleurs, reprit-il.<p>

Encore une fois, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Hyoga se murait dans un silence offensé, alors Camus fit la seule chose qui pouvait déstabiliser le Cygne. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Hyoga sursauta violement en les sentant. Malgré lui il frissonna et ferma les yeux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce baiser ?

Camus releva la tête et le regarda :

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il alors.  
>- Pour que tu comprennes le pourquoi de tout cela. Je peux te lâcher maintenant ? Tu vas m'écouter calmement ?<p>

Hyoga fit signe que oui et ils se relevèrent tous les deux, se faisant face :

- Tu enfouis tes sentiments sous la glace. Je connais cette méthode, je l'utilise aussi. Je l'ai même perfectionnée pendant longtemps pour combattre mes sentiments pour Milo, lui expliqua Camus. Je l'ai compris sur la plage cet après-midi et je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela.  
>- Pourquoi ? Mes sentiments ne concernent que moi.<br>- Tu vas te rendre malheureux inutilement, Hyoga. Je ne comprends pas ton brusque changement d'attitude…  
>- Je n'ai aucune place entre vous comme Shiryu n'a pas la sienne entre Shion et Dohko ! C'est pour ça qu'on est resté ensemble ! Pour se soutenir ! Pour comprendre et pour tenter de trouver une solution…<br>- Et si vous vous trompiez tous les deux ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Je ne peux répondre à la place de Dohko et Shion, c'est à eux de le faire pour Shiryu. Mais pour toi, par contre…

Sans comprendre, Hyoga de retrouva dans ses bras :

- Toi, nous t'aimons tous les deux et nous voulons que tu restes avec nous, finit-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche alors que ses mains se perdaient dans son dos.

Hyoga gémit et leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent pour un baiser beaucoup moins chaste. Camus plongea avec délice dans cette bouche innocente et chercha son homologue pour une douce danse. Il caressa, goûta la saveur si particulière et si différente du jeune chevalier qu'il sentait frémir dans ses bras.

Hyoga essaya de résister à ce qui l'envahissait mais sa fragile carapace de glace était belle et bien tombée. Impuissant il se retrouvait sans défense face à l'immensité de ce qu'il éprouvait exprimé par ce simple baiser et sentait son corps s'embraser et répondre à cette divine caresse.

Camus le rompit pour ne pas le pousser trop loin. Ils avaient encore à parler et il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il avait demandé à Milo de lui laisser convaincre le jeune homme d'accepter cette situation avant de l'initier ensemble à l'amour :

- Explique-moi ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu réagisses comme cela Hyoga. Hier soir tout allait bien et ce matin tu nous rejettes tous les deux…

Hyoga eut un sourire triste en repensant à cette soirée :

- Vous êtes si proches tous les deux. Je me sens comme un intrus entre vous… Milo est adorable mais ne fait attention à moi que parce que je suis votre disciple et vous…  
>- Moi ? l'encouragea Camus.<br>- Vous n'avez jamais eu ces gestes tendres que vous faites pour lui… Pas même quand vous m'entraîniez…

Ils s'étaient assis sur un rocher, autour d'eux la glace et la neige fondaient doucement. Sans leur cosmos, la température clémente de la méditerranée reprenait ses droits :

- A l'époque où je te formais, je n'avais moi-même aucune idée de l'amour. Je devais faire de toi un chevalier et non être ton père, lui expliqua Camus.  
>- Pourtant, je me rappelle d'une fois où j'avais failli mourir à cause d'une angine. Ce jour-là quand vous m'avez retrouvé dans la neige… j'ai senti que je comptais un peu plus qu'un simple élève, se rappela Hyoga. Ce jour-là j'ai vu de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse dans vos yeux. J'en étais si heureux que j'aurais pu mourir sans aucun regret… Mais cela ne s'est jamais reproduit… murmura tristement le Cygne.<p>

Camus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Hyoga se blottit contre le torse puissant de son maître. Le Verseau aussi se rappelait ce jour maudit et toute la semaine suivante où l'enfant qu'il était alors, était resté inconscient ente la vie et la mort, et où il avait cru le perdre. Ce jour-là, il avait maudit son destin de faire de ce petit être si pur un être aussi froid que lui. D'ailleurs il n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu… Hyoga était resté un jeune homme sensible malgré son éducation de chevalier des glaces. Il caressa les boucles blondes en soupirant :

- Je ne te l'ai jamais laissé voir, mais tu as toujours eut une place à part dans mon cœur, Hyoga. Même Isaak s'en était rendu compte… et quand tu es revenu récemment, j'ai compris que ce sentiment que j'avais pour l'enfant que tu étais avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Mais j'aime également profondément Milo, il faut que tu le comprennes si on veut construire quelque chose, dit-il.

Hyoga le regarda intensément, cherchant dans ses yeux les réponses à ses questions. Construire quelque chose ? Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Y avait-il finalement un espoir ?

- Mais… et Milo ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Eh bien, il doit nous attendre, allons lui poser la question. Tu veux bien ?<p>

Le Cygne, un peu dépassé par la situation, hocha simplement la tête et ils reprirent le chemin du temple du Verseau sans se lâcher.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Sagittaire**

Pendant ce temps, Seiya et Aïoros étaient arrivés. Le Sagittaire avait déposé la guitare de Pégase dans le salon :

- Installe-toi, je vais nous faire un café, dit-il ensuite au jeune japonais en le lâchant non sans déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Seiya, dans un état de nervosité intense, s'assit sur le canapé. Il se triturait les mains, cherchant à se rassurer en se tenant tout un discours : Calme-toi… T'es plus un gamin… Mais c'est Aïoros… Par Athéna, mais que dois-je faire ? Comment je dois réagir ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit même pas que ce dernier était revenu dans la pièce et l'observait un sourire aux lèvres, conscient de son état. Il sursauta en entendant les tasses qu'il posait sur la table basse :

- Tu vas finir par te faire mal, lui dit Aïoros.  
>- Me faire mal ? répéta Pégase, se demandant à quoi le Sagittaire faisait allusion.<p>

Celui-ci attrapa ses mains torturées, les emprisonnant dans les siennes en les caressant doucement. Il s'était assis aux côtés du jeune japonais, un genou posé sur le canapé pour lui faire face :

- Il existe mille façons d'utiliser ces mains, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, dit-il en les portant à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Sa bouche remonta ensuite le bras droit de Seiya en déposant des baisers tout le long de son chemin pour finir par atteindre son visage. Dans le même temps, il avait séparé ses deux mains pour les déposer sur sa propre taille afin de pouvoir attraper son visage avec les siennes et d'enfin capturer sa bouche qu'il n'avait encore qu'à peine goûtée.

Seiya était resté immobile dans un premier, savourant. Mais il réagit soudain et changea de position pour se rapprocher de lui et ses mains glissèrent dans son dos alors qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres pour profiter de ce baiser.

A nouveau, des multitudes de sensations l'envahirent alors que le Sagittaire approfondissait l'échange. Il restait doux mais plus audacieux, explorant avec ivresse cette bouche innocente.

Seiya sentait son corps frémir et s'embraser. Une vague de chaleur lui envahit les reins alors qu'ils rompaient le baiser. Aïoros recula et le regarda tendrement :

- On le boit ce café ?

Pégase fit oui de la tête et le lâcha pour attraper sa tasse. Ils le burent en se regardant, Aïoros profitant de ce moment pour parsemer ses bras de petits baisers entre deux gorgées de café sans le quitter des yeux :

- J'aime la saveur de ta peau, dit-il à un à Seiya qui rougit et frémit de plus belle. Heureusement sa tasse était vide ! Il la reposa sur la petite table, se demandant pourquoi la température de pièce avait brutalement grimpée.

Aïoros reposa également la sienne. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Pégase, mais son désir envers le jeune chevalier commençait à l'envahir et ses réactions pleines d'innocences l'embrasaient littéralement. Il l'attira à lui de nouveau pour un baiser et descendit ensuite explorer son cou alors que ses mains glissaient sous son tee-shirt. Il le sentit frissonner plus violement et mordit doucement son oreille en lui murmurant :

- Tu as peur Seiya ?  
>- Non… oui… un peu, gémit celui-ci.<br>- Tu me fais confiance ?  
>- Bien sur… Tu m'as toujours protégé…<br>- Laisse-toi aller, je vais te guider, dit-il en remontant son tee-shirt et le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, sa bouche descendant sur le torse enfin à sa portée.

Seiya gémit de plus belle, par Athéna que c'était bon ! Ces sensations, il avait l'impression de plonger dans un nouveau monde. Ses mains étaient toujours sur la taille du Sagittaire, à son tour il les glissa sous son tee-shirt. Aïoros frémit :

- Oui, Seiya laisse-toi aller comme cela, susurra-t-il

Celui-ci s'essaya alors dans ce nouvel exercice, tentant de faire gémir le Sagittaire tout comme lui le faisait. Aïoros le tira et l'allongea sur le canapé pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, ôtant son tee-shirt au passage, avant de continuer ses caresses, emmenant peu à peu le jeune japonais sur les chemins du plaisir.

Ils se découvrirent ainsi pendant un long moment. Leurs gémissements se transformant peu à peu en râles de plaisirs, voir en véritables cris de la part de Seiya quand Aïoros tortura ses perles de chairs. Il commençait, d'ailleurs à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ça en devenait presque douloureux. Mais le Sagittaire se chargea bientôt de résoudre ce problème en le lui ôtant ainsi que son boxer et le fit pour lui par la même occasion.

Seiya rougit encore en découvrant le corps nu de son compagnon. Ce qui fit sourire son compagnon, qui lui, caressait des yeux celui de Pégase. Le torse fin et puissant, les longues jambes musclées, ce corps frémissant qui avait endossé tant fois son armure d'or et qui avait tout fait pour la protéger depuis. Il s'attarda sur la virilité dressée fièrement dans un défi muet ce qui le fit rougir un peu plus le jeune japonais.

Seiya sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud sous la caresse muette de celui qu'il admirait et aimait depuis sa résurrection. Ça avait été instantané, dés qu'il l'avait vu devant lui, il était tombé sous le charme de ses yeux verts. Ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés au fil des trois années écoulées. Il lui sourit timidement et l'attira à lui, désireux de mettre fin à cet examen un peu trop poussé à son goût. Mais il comprit bien vite que son geste avait déclenché une nouvelle forme de torture encore plus délicieuse que les précédentes. En effet, Aïoros s'était laissé faire tout en se replaçant à califourchon sur lui, mettant en contact leurs deux sexes gorgés de désir. Ce qui fit bondir Pégase sous lui qui hurla sous le choc et continua ses râles alors qu'il entamait de lents mouvements du bassin :

- Aïoros…. gémit-il entre deux cris.  
>- Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta celui-ci en continuant de dévorer son torse avec application.<p>

Pour toute réponse, le corps de Pégase se tendit brutalement et il comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire en le sentant se répandre, incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa torture :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en voyant son air désolé, on a tout notre temps. Et pour le lui prouver, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé, tout en continuant ses mouvements sur le corps de Pégase facilité par sa semence, se sentant lui-même au bord de la rupture. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un cri en jouissant à son tour entre leurs deux corps.

Le Sagittaire retomba sur Seiya et reprit lentement sa respiration, sentant les mains du jeune chevalier parcourir son dos avec hésitation, il glissa sa tête dans son cou et murmura :

- Tu vois, moi non plus je ne résiste pas à ton corps…

Il chercha ensuite ses lèvres pour un doux baiser avant de se dégager pour se relever :

- Viens, dit-il en tendant la main à Pégase, on sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Seiya se redressa les jambes encore tremblantes mais Aïoros le soutint par la taille pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit où il le rallongea avec des gestes tendres. Pégase regardait, curieux autour de lui. Il n'était jamais entré ici… Il se sentait bien, en sécurité et faisait une entière confiance au Sagittaire qui s'était allongé à ses côtés, l'avait attiré dans ses bras et qui reprenait possession de ses lèvres.

Ils se câlinèrent un moment, s'embrassant et se caressant en restant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils roulaient sur le lit au gré de leurs ébats. Leurs mains couraient le long du corps de l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne relâchait son étreinte, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se sentir près l'un de l'autre. Comme si brusquement leurs vies ne dépendaient que de cette proximité.

Progressivement des gémissements de plus en plus forts emplissaient la chambre du Sagittaire. Leur désir renaissait au creux de leurs ventres, plus puissants encore. Ils le sentaient tous les deux. Seiya en était presque effrayé, son corps entier ne semblait plus qu'être un immense brasier se consumant de l'intérieur, avide de plus encore. Comment était-ce possible ? Même au plus fort de chacun de ses combats, il n'avait rien ressentit de pareil. Son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus, soumis entièrement à ce besoin impérieux des mains qui le parcouraient, de la langue avide qui traçaient des sillons de feu sur chaque partie en ébullition.

Ils étaient maintenant à genoux sur le lit. Aïoros s'était placé derrière Pégase qui prenait appui sur son corps puissant, sa tête calée contre son cou, dévorant celui-ci. Le Sagittaire, lui, remontait maintenant ses mains le long des ses cuisses, parcourant avidement l'intérieur de celles-ci pour atteindre son sexe avec l'une, alors que l'autre se glissait vers un point bien précis des ses fesses musclées.

Seiya cria à cette nouvelle caresse. Ce qui transcenda encore plus Aïoros qui avait bien du mal à ne pas aller trop vite, à ne pas répondre à son propre corps. Mais il voulait que cette première fois du japonais soit magnifique. Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer. Il aimait profondément ce jeune homme qui avait tant de fois risqué sa vie. Il s'était attaché à lui bien avant de revenir à la vie. Il lui avait confié la vie de sa Déesse et il en avait pris soin. A quel moment en était-il tombé amoureux ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais quand ressuscité, il l'avait vu devant lui, il avait su qu'il était attaché par un lien puissant au jeune Pégase. Pourtant il avait ignoré et combattu ce sentiment de toutes ses forces. Il n'en avait pas le droit, du moins le croyait-il… Aujourd'hui enfin il pouvait lui donner cet amour et comptait bien le lui prouver encore et encore…

Il changea de position, le rallongea doucement sur le lit et observa un instant le corps frémissant :

- Seiya…

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux :

- Aïoros…

Un échange d'une seconde, d'une minute ou plus encore. L'éclat des prunelles noisette voilées par le désir et la confiance. Ils s'avouèrent tout en cet instant. Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exprimé. Tout ce que leurs corps n'avaient pas encore concrétisé. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu dire…

Peu importait le temps. Ils étaient seuls au monde, seuls avec cet amour immense qu'ils partageaient enfin…

Le Sagittaire sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue. Les yeux noisette se refermèrent, savourant cette caresse et son corps frémit un peu plus, invitant son compagnon à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit, plongeant sur celui que son corps réclamait intensément.

Il reprit ses caresses, soulevant légèrement ses jambes et goûtant enfin à son sexe, alors que sa main reprenait l'exploration de son intimité, y glissant un doigt.

- Oh… oui… haleta Pégase.

Le cri enchanta Aïoros et le fit sourire intérieurement. Il se maîtrisait maintenant à grand peine, mais tenait bon. Encore un peu et il serait enfin en lui. Encore un peu et il s'unirait enfin à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Seiya était complètement déconnecté de toute réalité. Seul importait les vagues qui l'emportaient et qui semblaient ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Alors c'était ça l'amour ?

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aspirait à plus. Ses cris devinrent frénétiques, réclamant l'aboutissement de cette étreinte. Il se figea soudain, Aïoros venait de le pénétrer. Ça le broya et il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur sous le regard inquiet du Sagittaire :

- Seiya ?

Il répondit par un sourire qui rassura Aïoros qui commença alors de lents mouvements, se laissant enfin griser par ses sens qui devinrent bientôt incontrôlables.

Leur respiration se fit haletante. Leurs cris se mêlèrent et emplirent la chambre. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent encore et encore. Leurs corps transpercés par des vagues de plus en plus violentes jusqu'à s'arquer dans une ultime onde qui les traversa de part en part. Seiya se répandant en hurlant dans la main d'Aïoros qui ne fut pas long à le rejoindre.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre, savourant cet instant magique.

Quand ils rouvrirent enfin les yeux, ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et amour :

- Seiya… murmura le Sagittaire en caressant son visage.  
>-Aïoros… je t'aime, avoua le jeune japonais en rougissant.<p>

Celui-ci sourit à cet aveu :

- Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime, répondit-il déclenchant une myriade d'étoiles dans les yeux noisette où des larmes de bonheur perlèrent.  
>- Oh Aïoros… je suis si heureux, avoua-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre lui.<p>

Ooo000ooO

De leur côté, Shun et Kanon avaient regagné, à l'allure digne du moins rapide des escargots, le temple du Bélier et ils étaient maintenant assis, tendrement enlacés, sur les marches.

Shun s'était gavé de baisers tout au long de leur chemin, interrompant à maintes reprises leur marche et Kanon lui avait fait comprendre qu'à ce rythme, qui n'avait rien de déplaisant, ils n'atteindraient pas leur objectif avant le lever du soleil. Il l'avait regardé intensément de ses grands yeux verts en lui répondant pour s'excuser :

- Je veux juste vérifier que ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu es bien là.  
>Kanon avait sourit :<br>- Alors, vérifie autant que tu veux, trésor.

Et il ne protesta plus, se laissant peu à peu griser par les baisers doux et sucrés que le jeune japonais lui donnait, sentant irrémédiablement son corps s'alanguir au fil de leur route.

Heureusement ils arrivèrent avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle de ses sens et Andromède, enfin rassuré, se contenta de se glisser dans ses bras et d'y demeurer en soupirant d'aise.

Il put alors, reprendre le dessus et savourer l'instant tout en sachant qu'une autre ballade de ce genre leur serait fatale à tous les deux.

Visiblement, Shun voulait faire parler son jeune corps et Kanon se sentait prêt à répondre à ses appels muets. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait.

Non, qu'il n'en ait pas envie ! Loin de là ! Eveiller ce jeune corps à l'amour serait sans aucun doute merveilleux. Mais il connaissait sa fougue naturelle et avait peur de ses propres réactions. Il ne voulait en rien blesser ce trésor que les Dieux lui avaient accordé, comme une chance que tout enfin pouvait lui être pardonné…

Il sentit le corps se détendre contre le sien et comprit que Shun venait de s'endormir, bien au chaud dans ses bras protecteurs. Il sourit en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux verts. Malgré tout que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit là, sur le pas de la porte du chevalier du Bélier qui n'était pas encore rentré et qui ne le ferait sans doute qu'après sa nuit dans les bras du chevalier du Cancer.

Il finit par se décider et souleva le jeune homme qui s'accrocha instinctivement à lui pour l'amener à son temple, prévenant par télépathie Mu pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement.

Celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon qu'il avait son entière confiance.

C'est donc avec tendresse qu'il coucha Shun dans son propre lit après lui avoir ôté son pantalon en évitant soigneusement de trop s'attarder sur les jambes fuselées qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser au passage. Shun se blottit dans le lit dès qu'il le lâcha, retrouvant l'odeur de son bien-aimé sur l'oreiller qu'il serra contre lui.

Kanon l'observa encore un long moment avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir se coucher dans la chambre de son frère qui passait sa nuit au douzième temple.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Shiryu : Merci pour ton com encore une fois, voici la suite !_

__Manganiark : Comment vas-tu ? Merci encore ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! et non, j'avoue que j'avais pas pensé au roman de Camus en écrivant ces termes, mais c'est pertinent ! Bisous et merci encore !__

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Sanctuaire, temple du Verseau**

Camus et Hyoga, eux, arrivaient au temple. A peine passé son seuil, une tornade bleue leur sauta dessus, arrachant sans ménagement le Cygne des bras de son maître :

- Hyoga ? Ça va ? Où étiez-vous ?

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait saisi, il le lâcha et attrapa le Verseau de la même manière :

- Et toi ? T'es pas blessé ? J'ai senti vos cosmos d'ici ! Mais enfin vous allez répondre !  
>- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu nous laisses parler, dit Hyoga.<p>

Le Scorpion se figea et reporta son attention sur le Cygne, l'examinant des pieds à la tête :

- Et en plus tu as le même humour que ton maître ! cracha-t-il.  
>- Milo ? osa enfin Camus.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'un café, tu veux bien ?<p>

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais attrapa par la main chacun des deux chevaliers dans une des siennes pour les traîner à sa suite :

- D'accord, je vous fais un café, mais vous allez tout me raconter en détail ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi !

Camus et Hyoga se sourirent en suivant docilement le Scorpion jusqu'au salon où il les lâcha pour continuer sa route jusqu'à la cuisine. Le Verseau s'installa dans le canapé, alors que le Cygne restait debout, incertain :

- Viens ici, Hyoga, lui dit Camus en désignant la place à ses côtés. Timidement le jeune homme s'y assit et le français l'attira à lui, l'entourant de son bras, pour le caler contre lui.

Milo qui arrivait de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant les trois tasses s'arrêta au seuil du salon en voyant le tableau. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre, lança-t-il d'un air de reproche que son sourire démentait.

Hyoga se recula comme un élève prit en faute. Cette situation le gênait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu des deux chevaliers d'or, mais son maître ne le lâchait pas.

Milo posa son plateau et leur tendit à chacun une tasse avant de s'installer de l'autre côté du Cygne, tourné vers eux :

- J'attends !

Camus raconta d'une voix douce les détails de sa poursuite et de leur pseudo combat. Milo écoutait tout, attentif. Quand Camus arriva au moment du baiser, Hyoga se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, gêné. Son maître continua son récit parlant de leur discussion, sans entrer dans les détails de ce qu'il avait dit au Cygne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant intensément ses baskets :

- Je comprends, dit Milo quand Camus eut fini.

Doucement il releva la tête du Cygne avec sa main et contempla un instant les joues rosies :

- Alors, pose-moi ta question, Hyoga.

Mais le Cygne resta muet, sans qu'il s'en rende compte la main du Scorpion glissa sur sa joue, la caressant, il rougit de nouveau.

Camus, stoïque, attendait calmement en observant le jeune russe aux prises avec son amant, se demandant combien de temps ce dernier allait résister avant de l'embrasser, car il en mourait d'envie, le Scorpion… Il le voyait dans ses yeux :

- Hyoga, petit Prince des Glaces, murmurait ce dernier tendrement en continuant sa légère caresse.

Ses doigts vinrent doucement suivre le contour des lèvres du Cygne qui ferma les yeux. Fatale erreur de sa part, Milo en profita pour s'emparer de sa bouche sous l'œil amusé de Camus.

Hyoga sursauta en sentant les lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et caressantes si différentes de celles de son maître. Malgré lui, il frissonna violement et gémit, Milo en profita pour forcer le passage et s'engouffra dans sa bouche pour un sulfureux baiser qui le laissa sans souffle :

- Alors Hyoga, convaincu ? demanda la douce voix de son maître.

Le Cygne retomba au fond du canapé, dépassé par les événements.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il simplement dans un murmure à peine audible.  
>- Il va bien falloir pourtant, lui répondit Milo en prenant sa position favorite. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Camus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le Verseau caressa d'une main ses boucles bleues, alors que l'autre s'était logée dans celles, blondes, de Hyoga, s'amusant de la gêne du Cygne qui se retrouvait avec son amant sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme ne savait d'ailleurs plus où poser ses mains et finit en désespoir de cause par les garder sagement serrer contre son corps :<p>

- Tu m'avais demandé de te prêter Camus, reprenait-il.  
>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>- C'est vrai, intervint ce dernier, le soir où on t'a ramené. Quand Milo t'a couché, tu lui as posé cette question.  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas osé ! se lamenta Hyoga<br>- Et si ! Mais je te propose autre chose, continuait Milo.  
>- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? demanda son amant très intéressé.<br>- Toi, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Ma proposition est tout à fait honnête, s'indigna le Scorpion.  
>- On peut la connaître ? demanda timidement Hyoga.<br>- C'est simple, expliqua-t-il. Au lieu de te prêter Camus, comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, j'accède à ton désir et lui te partagera avec moi. C'est honnête comme marché, non ?  
>- En clair, tu lui proposes un ménage à trois, commenta Camus.<br>- Dit comme ça, c'est beaucoup moins romantique… lui reprocha Milo en affichant une moue boudeuse que Camus s'empressa de faire disparaître par un baiser :  
>- Alors, Petit Prince des Glaces, tu en penses quoi ? demanda le Scorpion en promenant sa main sur sa joue.<p>

Hyoga semblait pongé dans une intense réflexion et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas trop, à vous entendre ça parait simple, mais…  
>- Mais quoi ? interrogea doucement son maître.<br>- Ben… en fait, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi… alors… reprenait Hyoga hésitant.  
>- Tu ne nous aimes donc pas ? s'écria Milo avec un air triste.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas cela ! se récria tout de suite le Cygne  
>- Tu as besoin d'y réfléchir un peu ? tenta Camus d'une voix calme.<p>

Hyoga lui lançant un regard de reconnaissance :

- Un peu oui…  
>- C'est d'accord ! On continue à vivre normalement et on laisse évoluer les choses, ça te va comme cela ? demanda encore le Verseau.<br>- Oui, merci maître.

Ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres des deux chevaliers d'or. Milo se releva :

- Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais demain on a entraînement et il faut nettoyer la plage. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Le Verseau et le Cygne l'imitèrent :

- Tu viens quand même dormir avec nous ? demanda encore le Scorpion à Hyoga.  
>- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas gêner, dit le Cygne mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu viendras quand tu seras prêt, le rassura Camus qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.  
>- Alors, à demain Petit Prince des Glaces, le salua Milo en déposant à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres et en suivant le Verseau.<p>

Le Cygne se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre, un peu chamboulé.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin, temple des Poissons**

Saga essayait désespérément de faire se lever son amant, mais Aphrodite ne l'entendait pas ainsi et restait absolument insensible aux différents arguments du Gémeau qui devait repasser à son temple avant de rejoindre les arènes.

Finalement, il se décida à utiliser l'argument suprême :

- Bon, je redescends. Le grand Pope doit encore être chez Dohko, je te l'envoie au passage !

Un cri horrifié parvint à ses oreilles :

- Saga ! Attends ! Je me lève !

Le Gémeau se dissimula derrière la porte et vit sortir son amant qui passait à la hâte un peignoir sur son corps nu en le cherchant dans tout l'appartement et qui en désespoir de cause ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour le rattraper :

- Saga ! Espèce de…  
>- De quoi ? le coupa ce dernier.<p>

Mais Aphrodite se retourna avec élégance, faisant voler ses longs cheveux qui vinrent lécher le visage de son amant sur le pas de la porte, avant de foncer vers la cuisine.

Saga le suivit en souriant et lui servit son petit déjeuner qu'il avait déjà préparé :

- On se retrouve aux arènes ? lui demanda-t-il.

Aphrodite eut une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça de bonne grâce et réclama un baiser avant son départ :

- Un jour, c'est moi qui t'aurai ! lui promit-il sur un doux sourire.

Saga redescendit vers son temple en souriant.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Verseau**

Hyoga avait été le premier à se lever. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller les deux chevaliers d'or encore endormis. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour trois et était sorti faire une ballade en attendant leur réveil, après avoir avalé une tasse de café.

Le soleil se levait tout juste mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à tout ça. La veille, il s'était endormi avec des tonnes de question en tête sur cette étrange situation mais le sommeil l'avait pris avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre.

Il se rendit sur la plage désertée à cette heure matinale et retourna dans leur refuge, la petite grotte qui avait abritée leur terrible secret avant qu'il n'éclate au grand jour… A ce moment tout lui paraissait si simple. Camus, il l'aimait en secret depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'il s'était mis avec Milo, il avait même été jaloux de leur relation en songeant que son maître ne le voyait et ne le verrait jamais, lui, que comme un enfant. Pour Milo, c'était différent, c'était plus récent… Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, cela ne datait pas du début de leur séjour ici. Le terrible aiguillon du Scorpion avait commencé à faire son effet lors de son combat contre lui, ici même. Seulement, il avait refusé de l'admettre, croyant que seul son maître adoré pouvait faire battre son cœur avec autant de force. Que faire ?

Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes les plus précieux de sa vie lui proposait leur amour… Mais serait-il à la hauteur de leurs attentes ? Si l'amitié et l'amour fraternel qui le liait à ses frères d'armes étaient sans faille, était-il capable d'aimer ces hommes avec cette même force ? Comme Shiryu lui manquait en cet instant… Le Dragon avait cette faculté que lui avait si bien enseignée son maître de voir et d'analyser chaque situation avec calme et précision. Pouvait-il lui apporter les réponses à ses questions, alors que lui-même faisait face à des circonstances aussi terribles que lui ? Et ces dernières étaient-elles simplement vivables vis-à-vis de leur Déesse et de leurs compagnons d'armes ? Comment pouvaient-elles être perçues par Shun, Seiya et Ikki, ses amis, ses frères…

Silencieusement des larmes, se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et un cri muet s'échappa de son âme torturée… Cri qui fut capté par leur pire ennemie, avide de vengeance envers ces cinq chevaliers divins qui avaient osé lui résister et la combattre. Il lui en restait deux encore purs et son pouvoir toujours en attente du jugement de Zeus, s'abattit sur eux en cet instant. Les doutes du chevalier du Cygne lui donnant l'opportunité d'accomplir sa terrible vengeance.

Le corps de Hyoga, privé de son cosmos, s'éleva dans les airs, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, attiré malgré lui vers le gouffre dimensionnel que venait de créer Syria.

Ooo000ooO

Saga sentit le danger alors qu'il se trouvait dans la maison du Cancer. Il se mit à courir à la vitesse de l'éclair pour regagner son temple où Kanon essayait en vain de retenir le corps de Shun qui prenait la direction de la plage, privé de toute volonté lui aussi, en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tous les chevaliers d'or tirés de leur sommeil par la voix de Shion se retrouvent dans la grotte, revêtus de leurs armures, prêts à tous les sacrifices pour protéger les deux chevaliers divins emportés par un souffle infernal.

Mais devant leurs yeux, Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki n'avaient pas attendus les ordres et étaient arrivés avant eux. Ils les virent plonger dans le gouffre dimensionnel à la suite de leurs amis, juste avant qu'il ne se referme les laissant impuissants dans la grotte.

Shion, regardait incrédule le vide devant lui quand un cri retentit derrière lui :

- Non !

Le Gémeau se tourna vers son frère qui venait de le pousser :

- Kanon !  
>- Saga, c'était un gouffre dimensionnel ! On est les spécialistes des différentes dimensions, on doit pouvoir les atteindre !<br>- Il a raison, je vous aiderai, dit Shaka en faisant jaillir son cosmos.

Saga regarda, incertain, le Grand Pope qui hocha la tête pour lui confirmer son accord et ordonna :

- Mu ! Joins-toi à eux ! Je vous aide aussi ! Tenez-vous prêt les autres !

Les deux Gémeaux unirent leur cosmos et commencèrent à chercher avec l'aide de Shaka, Mu et Shion la dimension où la magicienne entraînait les chevaliers divins.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le tourbillon qui les entraînait, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki arrivèrent à saisir la main de leurs deux frères. Au prix d'une terrible lutte, tous les cinq réussirent à former une ronde en unissant leurs mains :

- Maintenant, hurla Shiryu en faisant jaillir son cosmos. Ikki, Seiya, faites comme moi ! Il faut réveiller celui de Shun et de Hyoga !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les cinq chevaliers emportés toujours plus loin dans le gouffre. Trois d'entre eux luttaient au prix de leurs vies pour sauver les deux autres.

Les bourrasques se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, leur griffant le visage, laminant leurs vêtements, car ils n'avaient même pas leurs armures. Les revêtir les aurait empêchés d'arriver à temps.

Mais ils tenaient bon, confiant en leurs cœurs, confiant en leur Déesse, confiant en leurs compagnons d'armes et amants pour certains, qu'ils avaient senti arriver juste avant que le gouffre ne les emporte.

Au milieu de la tourmente, deux faibles lueurs jaillirent du plus profond des cœurs des deux chevaliers. L'amour de leurs frères réanima cette faible lueur, la fit grandir, la nourrit et les cinq cosmos unis furent bientôt à leurs paroxysmes, brûlant de tout l'amour de leurs cœurs.

Shiryu dirigea alors ses pensées vers celui qui pouvait les capter pour les guider jusqu'à eux : Shion.

Et celui-ci le perçut :

- Je les ai ! Vite !

Les autres s'engouffrèrent dans le passage maintenu ouvert par Shion, Mu, Shaka, Saga et Kanon dont les auras brillaient de mille feux et ils les virent, se tenant toujours par la main, à la limite de leurs forces :

- Camus, aide-moi ! cria Dohko au Verseau en lui lançant un des ses boucliers d'or. Les deux chevaliers se placèrent devant les cinq jeunes gens, les protégeant avec l'armure sacrée nimbée de leurs puissants cosmos, du tourbillon dévastateur.

Les autres saisirent les jeunes gens pour les ramener dans la grotte, protégés eux aussi par le Verseau et la Balance qui les suivaient à reculons, soutenus dans leur lutte contre les éléments déchaînés par plusieurs de leurs compagnons.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans la grotte et les Gémeaux refermèrent le passage, non sans que tous entendent le cri de rage et d'impuissance poussé par la magicienne qui n'avait pas pu contrer les puissants cosmos des chevaliers d'or.

Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient dans un piètre état, leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et leurs corps couverts d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, mais ils étaient en vie et conscients.

Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées durant leur retour et maintenant encore ils se tenaient.

Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Seiya rampèrent jusqu'au Cygne qui gisait, les yeux grands ouverts et vides de toute expression alors que sa bouche meurtrie par les lames du tourbillon répétait inlassablement des mots qu'aucun des chevaliers d'or présents n'arrivaient à entendre, mais qui furent perçus par ses frères

- Pardonnez-moi…  
>- Mu, aide-moi à les téléporter au palais ! ordonna le grand Pope.<p>

Ils transportèrent les cinq chevaliers dans la salle qu'ils avaient déjà occupés pour que des médecins les examinent.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps les autres chevaliers, quittèrent la grotte et renvoyèrent leurs armures vers leur temple avant de gagner à leur tour le palais, discutant des derniers événements :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Angelo.  
>- Syria, dit simplement Dohko.<br>- Mais je croyais ce problème réglé, rétorqua Aïolia.  
>- Visiblement, elle n'est pas décidée à lâcher comme ça, lui répondit Saga, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment elle a fait.<br>- Elle a dû profiter de leurs doutes pour s'insinuer dans leurs esprits, expliqua la Balance.  
>- Alors ce cri de Hyoga… ne put s'empêcher de dire Camus.<br>- C'était un cri de son âme, et c'est ce qui a permis à Syria de le piéger, lui et Shun. Les autres n'ont fait que s'interposer très rapidement, répondit Dohko, et heureusement…  
>- Mais pourquoi seulement eux deux ? demanda Kanon.<br>- Parce qu'ils sont les deux seuls encore purs, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Kanon le regarda incrédule : _Alors c'était parce qu'il hésitait à franchir le pas avec Shun, avec ce trésor tombé du ciel, qu'il était aussi vulnérable ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire !_

- Dohko…  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Kanon, tes agissements sont tout à ton honneur et nous ne devons cet accident à aucun d'entre vous. Ni d'eux d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant plus longuement Camus et Milo. La seule coupable est Syria, mais je pense que cette fois, la colère de Zeus risque de lui être fatale.<p>

Rassuré par ces paroles, les chevaliers continuèrent leur montée des marches. La Balance se rapprocha de Milo et Camus :

- Ça va, vous deux ?  
>- Dohko, peux-tu m'expliquer le désespoir de Hyoga ? Moi je ne comprends plus… interrogea Camus.<br>- L'expliquer non. Mais Shiryu connaît les mêmes tourments, malgré qu'il ait déjà passé une nuit avec Shion et moi… Donc ce n'est pas juste une question de franchir le pas ou non, dit-il en devançant leurs interrogations.  
>- Alors quoi ? se désespéra Milo perdu. Il me semblait qu'après notre discussion hier soir, il acceptait la situation. Mais ce cri ce matin… finit-il en frissonnant encore à ce souvenir.<br>- Le regard de leur Déesse, de leurs compagnons, de leurs frères. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'importance ou de présence pour rivaliser. La peur de nous faire souffrir aussi, le conflit entre les valeurs que nous leurs avons si bien enseignées et la situation actuelle je pense… Ce doit être un mélange de toutes ces choses, songea à voix haute Dohko qui avait déjà essayait de comprendre Shiryu.  
>- Mais comment faire ? demanda Camus.<br>- Leur faire admettre qu'on les aime, quel que soit leur choix ou leur mode de vie, intervint Shaka.  
>- Leur prouver qu'un ou deux ménages à trois ne nous font pas peur et ne nous choque pas, continua Shura.<br>- Mais avant tout, ils ont besoins de la bénédiction de leurs frères et d'Athéna. Le reste devrait suivre, finit Dohko. Je suis aussi anxieux que vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Verseau et du Scorpion.  
>- Et tu as tort, Dohko, dit le Taureau.<p>

Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur sur le brésilien.

- La grandeur d'âme de notre Déesse est immense et je ne doute aucunement de leurs frères qui n'aspirent qu'à les voir heureux, expliqua Saga, suivant la pensée d'Aldébaran, approuvé par l'ensemble des chevaliers.

Dohko, Camus et Milo les remercièrent du regard, grandement touché par cette union de leur même volonté à tous : rendre heureux les chevaliers divins.

Ooo000ooO

Les cinq chevaliers n'avaient aucune blessure grave et les médecins les laissèrent rapidement en paix, rassurant le Grand Pope et Mu qui attendaient le verdict.

- Hyoga, tu vas mieux ? demanda Shun, inquiet dès qu'ils furent seuls.  
>- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… répondit celui-ci toujours allongé sur son lit alors ses compagnons s'étaient assis.<br>- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, dit Seiya en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.  
>- Mais c'est de ma faute ! répliqua le Cygne.<br>- Comme cela aurait pu être celle de Shiryu, dit Ikki. Vous allez arrêtez un peu tous les deux de jouer les enfants gâtés, on dirait Shun petit !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Shiryu.<br>- On ne vous juge pas, et s'il vous faut deux hommes pour être heureux, foncez ! fit Seiya.  
>- Surtout s'ils sont d'accord ! confirma Shun.<br>- Vous le pensez vraiment ? interrogea le Cygne incrédule et touché plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.  
>- Ben oui ! Personnellement Shaka me suffit amplement mais je n'ai rien contre ! affirma le Phoenix, déclenchant les larmes de Hyoga et un regard de reconnaissance de la part de Shiryu.<p>

Ils eurent, alors, un moment d'immense émotion qui les réunit encore une fois, ces instants où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un…  
>Avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à pleurer, Seiya détendit habilement l'atmosphère :<p>

- Bon c'est pas le tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle, moi ! Avec tout ce remue-ménage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon p'tit-dej !

Remarque pertinente quand on connaissait l'appétit de Pégase et qui eut le bon goût de déclencher l'hilarité de ses frères. Quand ils furent calmés le Cygne demanda :

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?  
>- Je pense que Shion peut comprendre ce qui t'arrive, mais ce que je ne saisis pas c'est comment Syria a pu intervenir si rapidement, commenta Shiryu.<br>- Justement parce que vous doutiez. L'esprit de Hyoga était plus vulnérable, elle en a profité, expliqua Shion qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Mu.  
>- Ce qui a fait votre force tout au long de votre « esclavage », c'est justement votre volonté et votre détermination. Mais deux ans de tortures mentales laissent forcément des traces, rajouta Mu.<br>- Mais c'est encore votre détermination qui vient de vous sauver. Car l'intervention rapide de Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki a bloqué en partie sa tentative de prise de contrôle sur Shun et Hyoga, finit le Grand Pope.  
>- Mais comment vous avez-nous retrouvé si rapidement ? demanda encore Shun.<br>- Grâce aux Gémeaux qui ont une parfaite maîtrise des différentes dimensions. Shaka, Mu et moi les avons aidés à maintenir le passage ouvert le temps que les autres puissent vous récupérer et vous ramener.  
>- Je vous dois des excuses à tous, dit Hyoga alors que les autres chevaliers d'or arrivaient.<br>- Non, tu ne nous dois qu'une seul chose, lui dit la voix d'Athéna qui venait d'apparaître. C'est d'être enfin heureux et de la façon dont tu le souhaites, Hyoga.  
>- Athéna… murmura le Cygne dont les larmes se remirent à couler.<br>- Oh non ! Et dire que j'avais fait en sorte qu'il arrête de pleurer ! se plaignit Seiya en souriant.  
>- Si tu veux bien, nous allons nous en occuper, dit Camus en s'avançant vers le Cygne avec Milo.<br>- Et pour Syria ? demanda le Grand Pope à Athéna.  
>- Elle ne peut plus nous nuire, je retourne d'ailleurs sur l'Olympe pour assister à son bannissement ! le rassura Athéna avant de disparaître.<p>

Shion ne dit rien, mais Dohko sentit nettement son inquiétude malgré les paroles de leur Déesse. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Le grand Pope lui fit signe qu'il lui parlerait plus tard.

Kanon avait capturé Shun dans ses bras et ne comptait plus le lâcher. Hors de question qu'on lui arrache encore son si précieux trésor :

- On ne se quitte plus, tu vas prendre tes affaires et les porter chez nous, lui dit-il.  
>- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Mu… protesta faiblement Andromède.<br>- Ne t'inquiète, cela ne me vexe en aucune façon, intervint celui-ci qui avait entendu leurs propos.

Saga regardait, attendri, son frère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si prévenant envers quiconque, sauf peut-être avec lui quand ils étaient enfants. Est-ce que Shun lui permettait enfin de se pardonner toutes ses erreurs passées ? Comme Aphrodite avait si bien su le faire pour lui à force de patience et de tendresse ? Car il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre chevalier, avant d'accepter son amour. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le fier Poisson qui discutait joyeusement avec Ikki et Shaka et s'emplirent d'un amour sans borne :

- Et depuis quand mon grand frère se laisse attendrir autant ? lui demanda une voix moqueuse, le tirant de sa contemplation muette.  
>- Depuis que mon cadet devient gaga devant un certain chevalier, lui répondit-il de la même voix.<p>

Ils se regardèrent, laissant passer en cet instant dans leurs yeux tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et qu'ils retrouvaient. Cette complicité d'autrefois avant que le mal ne les détourne de tout ce qui faisait leur force. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur si précieux équilibre et que plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient dominés par le mal. Qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'autre, comme les frères qu'ils auraient toujours du être.

Ooo000ooO

Shion fit servir un petit déjeuner malgré l'heure tardive et tous s'installèrent heureux autour de la table :

- Je vais éviter les grands discours dont je sais que vous raffolez, dit le Grand Pope, car vous avez encore du travail, il reste la plage à remettre en état !

Un concert de protestations suivit ses paroles :

- Je vais être gentil, je vous fais grâce de l'entraînement, rajouta-t-il.  
>- Tu es vraiment trop bon avec nous, lui glissa Dohko avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il se rasseyait.<p>

Les chevaliers redescendirent vers la plage, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, laissant Shion dans son bureau :

- Il ne nous accompagne pas ? demanda Shiryu à son maître.  
>- Non, c'est le problème avec le grand Pope. Il faut savoir se contenter de ses moments disponibles… ou les provoquer de temps en temps, lui répondit-il malicieusement.<p>

Le nettoyage de la plage s'effectua dans la bonne humeur et les chevaliers ne se séparèrent qu'en début d'après-midi, quand certains estomacs commencèrent à crier famine.

Ooo000ooO

Shun descendit au temple du Bélier récupérer ses affaires. Mu lui affirmant sur tous les tons que cela ne le dérangeait en rien et qu'il comprenait très bien les angoisses de Kanon. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune chevalier pénétra avec son sac dans le temple des Gémeaux, accueillit par Saga qui le guida jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

Celui-ci était occupé à préparer son arrivée en changeant les draps de son lit :

- Bon, je vous laisse, mais ne tardez pas trop, Aphrodite nous a préparé le repas, dit Saga avant de sortir.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser ta chambre, lui dit Shun en posant son sac sur le lit.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le canapé est très confortable et puis Saga passe la majorité de ses nuits chez Aphro, le rassura Kanon.

Shun sourit et se glissa dans ses bras avant de poursuivre :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en plongeant ses grands yeux dans le regard océan du Dragon des Mers qui leva un sourcil interrogatif :  
>- Le lit est bien assez grand pour deux personnes, expliqua Andromède en rougissant mais sans lâcher son regard.<br>- Trésor, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Kanon troublé par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.  
>- Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda tristement Shun.<br>- Si ! Bien sûr… Mais… tu es encore…  
>- Moi je te fais entièrement confiance et j'en ai très envie, le coupa de nouveau Shun en cachant sa rougeur grandissante dans la cascade de cheveux bleus.<p>

Kanon releva lentement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser :

- Allons manger avant qu'Aphro nous fasse une colère et on verra ça ce soir, lui dit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà cédé au jeune chevalier.

Celui-ci le suivit en souriant. C'est qu'il commençait à bien le connaître et savait que la partie était presque gagnée et que ce soir il avait de grandes chances de s'endormir dans les bras de son Dragon des Mers et qui sait, pensait-il rêveur, peut-être plus ?

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Vierge**

Shaka observait Ikki qui semblait vouloir réduire en purée la pauvre salade composée qu'il lui avait préparée :

- Tu comptes la manger ou te battre avec ? lui demanda la Vierge amusée.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Ta salade, tu comptes la manger un jour ?

Ikki soupira en affichant un pauvre sourire :

- Je suis désolé Shaka, je sais que tu te donnes du mal, mais je suis inquiet.  
>- Et je suppose que l'installation de Shun au temple des Gémeaux n'y est pas étrangère. Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment que cela aurait empêché quoi que soit qu'il reste chez Mu ?<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser ton frère faire ses propres expériences.<br>- Mais il a choisi Kanon, tenta Ikki pour se justifier.  
>- Et Kanon est quelqu'un de très bien et de responsable !<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, grommela le Phoenix.  
>- Bien, dans ce cas quand tu seras plus disponible, peut-être que j'aurais du temps à t'accorder, dit la Vierge en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son temple.<br>- Shaka ! s'affola Ikki en s'élançant derrière lui.  
>- Oui, dit celui-ci en s'immobilisant mais sans se retourner.<br>- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

La Vierge sourit en se laissant aller contre le torse puissant, décidément son Oiseau de Feu était bien émotif quand il s'agissait de son frère.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part sur l'Olympe**

- Je croyais que tu devais mettre la pagaille au Sanctuaire de ma nièce ! s'indignait une voix semblant sortir d'une étrange nuée.  
>- Du calme, nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons, lui répondit l'homme en face de lui.<br>- Tu as bonne mine, ce n'est pas toi qui n'as plus de corps, ni de Sanctuaire !  
>- Je n'ai pas attaqué Athéna moi !<br>- N'empêche que l'idée d'utiliser les ambitions de cette magicienne venait de toi, s'exclama la nuée, et je ne vois pas trop bien le résultat.  
>- Attaquer l'esprit des chevaliers d'or est une chose bien plus subtile que tu ne l'imagines. Laisse-moi agir si tu tiens à récupérer ton corps et ton Sanctuaire !<br>- Quand même, elle n'est pas si douée car deux ans pour finalement perdre tous ses avantages ! Cette fois mon frère va la bannir…  
>- Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la suite des événements. Car cela ne fait que commencer.<p>

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Shiryu : Merci pour ton com ! Tu es sur la bonne voie, mais patience pour le troisième ! Je te transmets également un message de Scorpio-no-Caro qui te remercie pour ton com sur "Cinq ans après", mais qui ne peut te répondre directement._

__Manganiark : Ça va bien, je te remercie ! Alors comme toujours, un grand merci pour ton com ! Et non, ce n'est pas Hadès qui manipulait Syria, même s'il profitera lui aussi de cette situation ! Et oui, ils ont du soucis à se faire nos chevaliers !__

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Verseau **

Camus préparait le repas pendant que Hyoga prenait une douche et que Milo mettait la table en épiant les allées et venues du chevalier divin dans l'appartement :

- Arrête de le surveiller ! le somma le Verseau, excédé par son attitude.  
>- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il risque encore quelque chose ! répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers lui.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo. Je crois que j'ai compris la leçon, intervint Hyoga qui était sur le seuil de la cuisine.  
>- Alors à table tous les deux, conclut le français en servant dans les assiettes des tournedos et déposant la sauce au milieu de la table.<br>- Tournedos sauce roquefort ! Tu nous gâtes Camus, commenta le Scorpion.  
>- Alors mangez avant que ce soit froid, répondit celui-ci en prenant place.<p>

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, aucun ne revenant sur les événements du matin. Finalement après le café, le Cygne ne put retenir plusieurs bâillements et son maître lui proposa de prendre un peu de repos :

- D'accord, mais ne me réveillez pas trop tard…  
>- Promis ! lui répondit Milo. Nous on va se regarder un film en attendant et on te réveille après.<p>

Pendant que les deux chevaliers d'or s'installaient devant un DVD, Hyoga alla jusqu'à sa chambre mais fit brusquement demi-tour et entra dans celle de Camus. Là, il se glissa dans le lit après s'être mit en caleçon et s'endormit rapidement un sourire aux lèvres.

A la fin du DVD, Milo somnolait sur le Verseau :

- Et si on allait aussi se reposer un peu ? lui suggéra celui-ci.  
>- Ouais… lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.<p>

Milo tâtonna jusqu'à la chambre et s'arrêta net à la porte :

- On a un invité !

Camus regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut la tête blonde dépassant des draps, il sourit.

- Eh bien rejoignons-le, dit-il en entrant et se déshabillant entièrement avant de se glisser dans le lit au côté de Hyoga pendant son amant en faisant autant de l'autre côté. Le Verseau attira le Cygne dans se bras et se cala sa tête dans la chevelure d'or, alors que Milo, lui, se collait à lui.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux ainsi.

Ooo000ooO

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Hyoga fut réveillé par une douce main qui persistait malgré les brumes de son sommeil, à lui procurer des délicieuses caresses sur le ventre, le faisant frissonner.

Il fit plusieurs tentatives semi inconsciente pour se débarrasser de l'intruse, qu'il pensait imaginaire, et continuer son repos mais du bien vite se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas dans un de ses fantasmes habituels. Une main fine et blanche était belle et bien installée sur son ventre et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en retirer. Ni même arrêter son activité.

Les yeux grands ouverts mais pas encore complètement réveillé, il observa longuement cette main racée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne de sa connaissance avant de se rendre brutalement compte qu'une cascade de soyeuses boucles bleues presque violettes parsemait également son torse qui, elle, n'appartenait pas à la même. Ce qui acheva de le sortir totalement des bras de Morphée.

Il analysa alors rapidement la situation. Il reposait en appui sur un autre corps, pas tout à fait sur le dos, celui de la main fine et racée qui continuait son jeu de caresses, au demeurant exquises, qu'il n'osait pas encore nommé. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou ainsi que la chaleur de son corps tout le long du sien. Quand à l'autre protagoniste de cette scène totalement surréaliste à ses yeux, il reposait lui-même endormi, en appui sur son propre torse, son visage caché par ses cheveux. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la poitrine à intervalle régulier.

Camus et Milo… Mais que faisaient dans son lit les deux chevaliers d'or ? Non, rectification, c'est lui qui était dans le lit de son maître. La mémoire lui revint… Il était lui-même venu se reposer ici. Les deux chevaliers avaient du le rejoindre ensuite. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, le soleil arrivait au terme de sa révolution, on était donc en début de soirée.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit malgré lui et il essaya de bouger légèrement pour mettre fin à cette situation qui commençait à embraser ses sens les uns après les autres. La main sur son ventre remonta alors sur son visage et un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence. Son maître bougea. Un instant plus tard, il était allongé sur le lit et le regard saphir le dévisageait alors qu'un doux sourire flottait sur les lèvres fines de Camus.

Il lui fit signe de ne pas parler en lui indiquant Milo qui dormait toujours, bien installé sur le torse de Hyoga. Sa main avait reprit une autre caresse et dessinait maintenant les contours de son visage. Il frissonna de nouveau. Le Verseau posa alors ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes du jeune russe qui s'ouvrirent dans un gémissement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un échange intense et subtil de caresses et de découvertes mutuelles qui enflamma leurs deux corps.

La main baladeuse du Verseau était redescendue sur son ventre et continuait inexorablement sa descente vers son sexe déjà gonflé de désir. Le Cygne sentit également une jambe s'enrouler autour de la sienne et sursauta violement en sentant contre sa hanche la virilité également éveillée de Camus. Sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de tirer des brumes du sommeil le troisième protagoniste.

Milo regarda l'échange au-dessus de lui à travers la masse de ses boucles bleues toujours répandues sur le torse du Cygne. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Scorpion et le violent sursaut de Hyoga quand la main de Camus atteignit enfin son but acheva le réveiller.

Le Verseau rompit le baiser pour descendre explorer le cou du Cygne qui ferma les yeux avec un grognement de contentement alors que sa main se glissait à l'intérieur du boxer et entamait une douce torture qui fit gémir Hyoga.

Celui-ci s'enfonçait peu à peu dans des brumes de plus en plus délicieuses et sursauta de nouveau violement en sentant une autre bouche parcourir son torse.

Camus se redressa légèrement pour croiser le regard brûlant de son amant et lui sourire. Ils échangèrent rapidement un baiser enflammé avant de retourner chacun à leur occupation première.

Hyoga, lui ne savait plus où il était. Son corps semblait se transformer en véritable brasier incandescent sous les attentions expertes qu'il subissait. Et il aimait. C'était bon. Horriblement bon. Bien plus que tout ce que ses fantasmes les plus fous lui avait fait entrevoir. Ses gémissements s'étaient peu à peu transformés en râles, puis en cris quand une bouche gourmande avait commencé à s'égarer lentement sur son sexe. Il avait, depuis longtemps, renoncer à savoir qui lui faisait quoi. Le seul moment où il les différenciait encore était dans les baisers. Ceux de Camus étaient frais et gourmands. Ceux de Milo chauds et possessifs. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ce qu'elles trouvaient et profitaient de chaque contact pour à leurs tours découvrir la peau qu'il rencontrait sur sa route. La bouche qui dévorait actuellement son sexe finit par l'amener à son point de rupture. Dans un véritable hurlement son corps s'arqua et il se libéra dans la gorge de Milo qui avala sa semence avec délectation.

Camus avait observé son amant agir tout en continuant à flatter le corps du jeune russe. La vision de Milo si possessif vis-à-vis de Hyoga avait embrasé brutalement ses reins et lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le sens de ses paroles et de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Pouvoir posséder à son tour. Instinctivement dans leurs ébats sexuels c'était presque toujours lui le dominant. Il adorait se laisser griser par les caresses de Milo mais au final, c'était rarement lui qui le possédait. Or là, il voyait bien que le Scorpion aimait aussi ce rôle.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs lui souriait et s'approchait de lui pour lui faire goûter la saveur du Cygne avant de la partager également à son propriétaire qui prit une jolie teinte rosée quand il lui dit :

- C'est toi que tu goûtes, petit prince…

En matière de jeux érotiques, le Scorpion avait un appétit insatiable, il entraîna alors le jeune chevalier dans une toute nouvelle phase. Progressivement celui-ci devint à son tour acteur de ce jeu sensuel et chaud, guidé par un Scorpion dont le corps était en totale ébullition. Il apprenait à faire naître, lui aussi, de véritable cris dans la gorge de Camus mais également dans celle du Scorpion aidé cette fois du français qui devenait à son tour acteur pour un Milo qui devenait alors passif sous leurs assauts conjugués. Ses deux Princes des Glaces comblant savamment ses chaudes ardeurs méditerranéennes.

La chambre du onzième temple s'était transformée en une pièce brûlante d'où ne jaillissait plus que gémissements, plaintes lascives ou râles et cris de plaisir. Les trois acteurs partageaient enfin l'amour qu'ils se portaient dans une étreinte que deux d'entre eux voulaient rendre inoubliable pour leur tout nouvel amour et amant.

La fenêtre était saturée de la buée qui émanait des trois corps en sueur, frémissant de plaisir sous les assauts divers, des souffles qui se mêlaient, de la salive échangées ou répandues au gré de leurs différents jeux érotiques.

Hyoga était complètement déconnecté de toute réalité depuis longtemps, Camus et Milo n'en gardant qu'un minimum. Le Verseau pour réserver une surprise au Scorpion et celui-ci car il se souvenait de la demande de son amant d'être le premier à prendre possession du corps encore vierge de son disciple.

Mais toute étreinte, si belle et si intense soit-elle, a une fin. Et celle-ci parvenait à son aboutissement pour le Cygne qui avait découvert un nouveau plaisir en étant longuement préparé à la venue de Camus et qui le réclamait maintenant tandis que Milo continuait à le caresser pour minimiser au maximum de cette première pénétration. Le Scorpion ne comprenait que trop bien le Cygne, vu que lui-même ne résistait jamais à cette préparation si délectable du Verseau et finissait toujours par demander grâce en le suppliant presque.

Celui-ci se positionna entre les genoux du Cygne qu'il releva et pénétra dans l'étroit fourreau de chair. Hyoga eut la respiration coupée sous l'intrusion. Le Verseau dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre d'un coup possession du corps frémissant qu'il désirait si intensément. Milo, lui, continuait à le détendre en pratiquent une savante caresse sur son sexe, tout en observant les expressions de son amant. L'échange entre le Verseau et le Cygne le transcendait littéralement.

Il reprit sa progression et fut bientôt submergé par les divines sensations. Hyoga hurlait mais réclamait maintenant les mouvements incontrôlés du Verseau qui était à son tour déconnecté de la réalité et se laissait totalement guidé par ses sens. Il entrait encore et encore dans ce corps étroit et chaud, qui se tendit soudain alors que le Cygne arrivait au bout de sa résistance et se répandait dans la main experte du Scorpion, déclanchant du même coup la délivrance de Camus qui laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir avant de retomber essoufflé sur le corps de son amant.

Hyoga reprenait lentement son souffle mais Camus se redressa rapidement et tira Milo à lui :

- A ton tour maintenant, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce dernier le regarda interrogatif mais Camus l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui sourire en se dégageant du corps de Hyoga et en s'allongeant sur le lit, entraînant le Scorpion au-dessus de lui qui venait subitement de comprendre où voulait en venir son amant.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Milo appela le Cygne à la rescousse qui reprenait doucement ses esprits et entreprit une préparation du Verseau, alors que Hyoga s'occupait de le combler de douces torture.

Camus perdit à nouveau tout sens des réalités, laissant ses deux amants s'occuper de lui. Ce qu'ils firent avec cet amour et cette passion qu'ils partageaient tous les trois et cette dernière étreinte emmena le Verseau, le Scorpion et le Cygne dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. C'est les yeux déversant un véritable torrent de larmes de bonheur que Milo après une possession divine retomba sur le corps de Camus qui attrapa Hyoga pour les rejoindre dans les derniers spasmes de plaisirs qui les traversaient.

Il les serra tous les deux contre lui avec ferveur sachant déjà qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir le chemin d'une aventure commune qu'il comptait bien vivre intensément.

Ooo000ooO

L'après-midi se déroula plus calmement dans les autres temples. Les chevaliers se reposaient ou préféraient parfois une ballade en amoureux ou pour certains quelques courses en ville.

Ce n'est que le soir tombée que plusieurs couples ses retrouvèrent pour une nuit de promesses et d'amour.

Ooo000ooO

C'est bien plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire sur le Sanctuaire que dans le temple du Verseau, les trois amants se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour se préparer un repas léger après avoir prolonger leurs ébats dans la salle de bain, en chahutant joyeusement. Enfin plus exactement Milo tentant de taquiner ses deux amants qui eux souriaient devant son comportement mais gardaient leurs attitudes de dignes chevaliers des glaces.

- Un c'était déjà pas facile, mais deux… se plaignit le Scorpion devant leur manque de réaction.  
>- Eh ! Ne commence pas tes jérémiades où je te remets sous la douche ! le menaça Camus avec une spatule à main avant de retourner à l'omelette qu'il était en train de préparer.<p>

Hyoga, lui, éclata de rire et attira le Scorpion à lui :

- Viens là, sale bête à pince et aides-moi à mettre la table ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les boucles bleues, ce qui fit sourire Camus, ravi que son disciple s'intègre enfin à leur complicité.

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance qu'ils se couchèrent pour le reste de la nuit, le corps du Cygne, bien au chaud entre celui du Verseau et du Scorpion. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'esprit de Hyoga était en paix et c'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'il dit bonne nuit à ses amants et rajouta comme pour lui-même :

- Si vous saviez comme je vous aime tous les deux…  
>Il n'entendit pas la réponse du Verseau :<br>- Nous aussi, bébé… nous aussi nous t'aimons.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple des Gémeaux.**

Deux couples avaient passés ensemble une excellente soirée, agrémentée d'un repas somptueux préparé avec soin par Aphrodite et une discussion passionnante sur des sujets divers, où les trois aînés avaient été surpris de la connaissance vaste que possédait leur cadet. Devant un café et quelques pousses café, qui avait mit le feu au joues d'Andromède peu habitué à consommer de l'alcool.

Les deux couples reposaient maintenant après une vibrante étreinte pour l'aîné des Gémeaux et le Poisson et quelques caresses beaucoup plus sages, mais néanmoins osées pour le jeune chevalier, du côtés de Kanon et Shun qui s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux d'être simplement réunis pour la nuit.

Ooo000ooO

Le soleil se levait maintenant sur le Sanctuaire pour une nouvelle journée.

Shiryu s'éveilla et regarda un peu surpris autour de lui, la chambre du grand Pope ! C'est vrai qu'il avait passé la nuit ici !

Il jeta un regard tendre vers les deux autres occupants de ce lit encore endormis. Il faut dire que leur nuit avait été plutôt agitée. Il se glissa sans bruit hors du lit pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante.

En se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se remémora son après-midi et sa soirée de la veille.

Ils étaient allés faire quelques courses en ville avec son maître après un rapide repas au temple de la Balance. En revenant au Sanctuaire, ils avaient croisé Shura et Aldé, venus eux aussi se réapprovisionner. Aldébaran leurs avaient payé à boire à la terrasse d'un café, profitant de cette occasion pour remercier Shiryu.

Ces deux-là ne se quittaient guère depuis le match de foot sur la plage et les paris allaient bon train au Sanctuaire pour savoir qui irait habiter chez qui. Mais le Taureau et le Capricorne se foutaient royalement de ce qui se disaient derrière leurs dos, la seule chose qui comptaient pour eux était le reflet de leur amour dans les yeux de braise de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Ils avaient discuté tous les quatre un bon moment avant de reprendre le chemin du Sanctuaire et la soirée s'annonçait déjà quand il était enfin parvenus au temple.

Ils avaient pris leurs repas tous les deux, Shion semblant toujours retenu au Palais. Ils avaient alors discuté franchement de cette situation et Dohko, avec toute sa sagesse et sa patience, lui avait longuement expliqué comment gérer au mieux cette situation pour le moins périlleuse pour lui. Mais la Balance sentait toujours une résistance de la part de son disciple qui ne se laissait pas encore aller librement à ses côtés.

Ils avaient fini la soirée devant la télé et se câlinant tendrement, Dohko essayant vainement de se faire appeler par son prénom. Puis vers dix heures, son maître l'avait entraîné vers le palais du Grand Pope qu'ils avaient trouvé encore dans son bureau en grande bataille avec son ordinateur, à deux doigt de lui envoyer une attaque dont le pauvre ne se remettrait pas. Shion avait encore un peu de mal avec les techniques modernes. Shiryu était gentiment venu à son aide, tapant allégrement sur les touches pour obtenir enfin l'information dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir clore sa longue journée.

Ce petit détail réglé, ils avaient pu profiter de leur soirée. Et quelle soirée ! Shiryu frissonna rien qu'en y pensant sous le jet d'eau chaude quand une voix douce le fit sursauter :

- Tu me fais une place, Petit Dragon ?

A la porte de la salle de bain se tenait Shion juste, vêtu de sa longue chevelure vert pâle. Sa pose nonchalante, son corps parfait mis en valeur par la position de ses cheveux lui donnait une attitude horriblement sexy qui fit un effet immédiat au jeune chevalier :

- Je peux vous laisser la place, proposa Shiryu d'une voix légèrement tendue.  
>- Non, reste, lui répondit Shion en pénétrant sous la douche et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres :<br>- J'aime bien les douches à deux, pas toi ? demanda-t-il en se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude, collant son corps à celui du Dragon. C'est une très bonne façon de commencer une journée…  
>- Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait cela, lui répondit Shiryu, de plus en plus troublé par sa proximité.<br>- Alors on va remédier à cela, dit Shion en attrapant le gel douche et en commençant à savonner doucement le corps du Dragon promenant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau qui réagissait presque immédiatement à cette délicieuses caresse.

Shion s'empara des ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser avant de lui demander :

- Alors, tu aimes ?  
>- C'est loin d'être désagréable, réussit à répondre le Dragon d'un voix rauque en s'emparant à son tour du gel douche pour lui infliger la même torture.<p>

Ils folâtrèrent un moment, Shion guidant Shiryu dans un tout nouveau style de jeu. Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre c'est que Dohko les observait depuis le début et se régalait du spectacle sous ses yeux.

Shiryu apprenait vite et c'était maintenant Shion qui gémissait sous les caresses de plus en plus précises du Dragon. Mais le Grand Pope avait l'expérience pour lui et il le repoussa légèrement avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il devait admettre que son vieil ami avait vraiment bien instruit son disciple. Il retenait rapidement chacune de leurs leçons. L'eau tiède glissant sur leurs corps frémissants rendait l'échange encore plus électrisant :

- Tu sais que tu es très doué, petit Dragon, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Il reprit un peu l'avantage mais ils arrivaient tous les deux au bout de leur résistance et Shion plaqua le Dragon dans ses bras contre le mur de la douche pour finir avec lui cet agréable jeu aquatique. Il bloqua son bassin contre le sien et commença des mouvements qui s'intensifièrent rapidement. Shiryu rejeta sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à son partenaire alors qu'ils se répandaient l'un contre l'autre dans un bel ensemble.

Encore essoufflé, Shiryu rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Dohko :

- Maître !

Shion se retourna et sourit à son amant :

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il  
>- Assez, vous savez que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ?<p>

Shiryu rougit alors que le Grand Pope éclatait de rire devant sa gêne :

- Panique pas, il se moque de nous, lui dit-il en finissant de se laver tranquillement avant de sortir de la douche et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Dohko :  
>- Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre, lui dit-il.<br>- J'aurais pu, oui… Tu veux que je t'aide à sécher tes cheveux ?  
>- je veux bien, il ne faut pas que je traîne, j'ai rendez-vous avec Saori.<br>- Ok, on va descendre déjeuner chez moi, lui répondit Dohko avant d'attraper une serviette pour envelopper sa longue chevelure. Il avait toujours aimé s'en occuper.

Shiryu, qui avait finit de se laver, avait profité de leur discussion pour se glisser hors de la douche et de la salle de bain avec une serviette, toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise face à son maître.

Il s'essuya et s'habilla puis sécha sa longue chevelure. Mécaniquement il commença à la brosser et se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si gêné vis-à-vis de lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal au vu de leur relation. Pourtant il avait toujours l'impression d'être un élève prit en faute…

- Laisses-moi faire, petit Dragon, dit Shion en lui prenant la brosse des mains et en commençant à démêler ses cheveux.  
>- Tu ne connais rien de Dohko, reprit-il. Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ?<br>- Mais j'ai une entière confiance en lui ! protesta Shiryu.  
>- En tant que maître, je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est en tant qu'amant et ami qu'il te faut lui faire confiance aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il faut jouer sur les différences de situations. Je me trouve moi-même dans ce cas. Savoir être l'ami ou l'amant et reprendre si besoin le rôle de qui est le mien au Sanctuaire et vous donner des ordres. Pire encore, risquer de vous envoyer à la mort.<p>

Shiryu resta silencieux face à ce discours, qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

- Tu vois, petit Dragon, je comprends ta situation mais aussi celle de Dohko. Demande-toi juste est-ce que tu l'aimes assez ? Est-ce que tu nous aimes assez ? Veux-tu vraiment essayer de construire quelque chose avec nous deux réunis ? Si c'est le cas tu trouveras la solution comme nous l'avons fait autrefois à une époque bien différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais demande donc à Dohko de te parler un peu de notre passé, finit-il en lui tendant la brosse et en s'apprêtant à partir. Shiryu le retint un instant par le bras :  
>- Merci.<br>- De rien, petit Dragon, à ce soir ! dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le Grand Pope sortit de la chambre, son sourire charmeur remplacé par un visage de marbre. Celui de son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire.

- Tu es prêt, Shiryu ?  
>- Oui, mais comment on va sortir ?<br>- Suis-moi et efface ton cosmos, lui répondit Dohko en lui faisant prendre une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Ils suivirent un couloir à peine éclairée, montèrent de descendirent plusieurs escaliers. Ils croisèrent de nombreux embranchements mais Dohko semblait bien connaître le passage et n'hésita pas une fois. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils émergèrent à l'air libre sur la falaise, juste au dessus du chemin qui allait des douze maisons à la plage :

- A partir d'ici, on est tranquilles, tu peux relâcher ton attention, lui dit Dohko.  
>- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ce passage, commenta Shiryu.<br>- Oui, mais il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais plus utilisé…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au temple de la Balance :

- On a juste le temps de déjeuner avant l'entraînement, dit Dohko en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant un petit déjeuner :

- Maître, je peux vous poser une question ?  
>- As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander ? répondit ce dernier d'un air triste.<br>- Ne n'en veuillez pas, il y a des automatismes qui ont la vie durs… Même si je fais des efforts, ça reste difficile à gérer…  
>- Je ne t'en veux pas, pose ta question.<br>- Ce matin… quand vous… enfin pourquoi vous n'êtes pas…  
>- Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu vous rejoindre sous la douche ?<br>- Oui, pourquoi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu peur que tu perdes ton naturel. Je te connais si bien, Shiryu ! Pour moi aussi parfois ce n'est pas simple, tu sais, répondit pensivement Dohko.<p>

L'heure de se rendre aux arènes approchant, ils interrompirent la conversation et se changèrent, avant de sortir Shiryu se tourna vers son maître :

- On pourra en reparler tout à l'heure ?  
>- Bien sur !<p>

Rapidement, Shiryu déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte de filer jusqu'à l'entrée du temple le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'est la première fois qu'il osait ce geste, mais le sourire sur le visage de Dohko quand il le rejoignit suffit à la rassurer.

Les chevaliers arrivaient par petits groupes aux arènes et l'entraînement commença, les cinq jeunes gens ayant ce matin des sourires heureux et sincères au plus grand bonheur de leurs aînés.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau du grand Pope**

Shion et Saori étaient de train de discuter très fermement d'un retour au Japon de la jeune fille, chacun campant sur ses positions :

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser y retourner seule ! dit encore une fois le Grand Pope.  
>- Et moi je refuse de les obliger à m'y accompagner ! Pas maintenant qu'ils peuvent enfin se détendre et profiter un peu de leurs vies ! lui répondit la jeune fille avec colère<p>

Shion soupira et se força à garder son calme. Ils tournaient en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il reprit plus sereinement :

- Et si nous trouvions un compromis ?  
>- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?<br>- Vous partez avec quatre ou cinq chevaliers divin et or mélangés. Les autres restent ici, comme cela ni vous, ni le Sanctuaire ne se retrouve vulnérable.  
>- C'est une bonne idée, admit Saori à contrecœur, ce devait être l'esprit d'Athéna mais la jeune fille détestait avoir tort.<p>

Pourtant l'idée de Shion était bonne, elle devait reconnaître dans ces moments, sa grande expérience :

- Si vous êtes d'accord, je les convoque pour leur proposer, reprit le Grand Pope. Et en fonction de ceux qui désirent vous accompagner, je nomme les chevaliers d'or pour les épauler.  
>- Que vas-tu faire si Shiryu désire venir avec moi ? demanda Saori curieuse de connaître ses sentiments.<br>- Je ne l'empêcherais en rien d'accomplir son devoir Saori, soyez-en sure ! s'indigna-t-il légèrement.  
>- Ne te fâches pas, je te taquinais !<p>

Shion regarda la jeune fille un peu exaspéré par son comportement si puéril parfois :

- De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils retournent tous au Japon pour leurs études, sauf éventuellement Ikki qui ne les a pas reprises, continua-t-il.  
>- C'est vrai, mais peut-être pourrions-nous trouver une solution à ça, dit-elle pensive. En attendant de voir ce problème, j'ai besoin de Shiryu et Shun cet après-midi. Est-ce que tu peux leur faire savoir ?<br>- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, intrigué par sa requête.  
>- Je reçois un investisseur demain et j'ai besoin qu'ils étudient son dossier. Ils m'aident souvent pour ce genre de démarches au Japon, expliqua-t-elle.<br>- D'accord, je leur fais transmettre le message. Juste Shun et Shiryu ?  
>- Oui, Shiryu verra s'il lui faut l'aide des autres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a l'habitude, finit-elle avant de sortir.<p>

Shion fit venir un garde pour transmettre son ordre et se demanda si l'installation d'ordinateurs dans une des salles du palais avait un rapport avec tout cela mais surtout en quoi pouvait bien l'aider les chevaliers divins ?

Il savait que Saori travaillait énormément à récolter des fonds pour l'entretien du Sanctuaire et les différentes œuvres caritatives de la fondation et il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait très bien, gérant avec brio l'intégralité de l'empire de son grand-père.

Ooo000ooO

A quatorze heures, les cinq chevaliers divins répondirent à la convocation du Grand Pope qui commença par les saluer :

- Je vois que vous allez mieux tous les cinq…

Des hochements de têtes lui répondirent mais aucun ne parla :

- Je vous ais fait venir car Saori doit retourner dans quelques jours au Japon, commença-t-il observant leur réactions.

Mais ils n'émirent aucune protestation, attendant patiemment que le Grand Pope leur donne l'ordre de repartir avec Athéna :

- Saori a tout d'abord refusé de se faire accompagner, reprit-il. Mais vous comprendrez aisément que cela ne serait pas prudent aussi avons-nous convenu de la faire accompagner non pas de sa garde personnelle, mais de ceux qui le désirent uniquement auxquels j'adjoindrais quelques chevaliers d'or.

Il y eut un long silence qui amusa fortement le Grand Pope avant que Seiya ne prenne enfin la parole :

- Si vous le permettez, c'est à nous cinq qu'incombe cette tâche, dit-il.  
>- Il est inutile de changer les habitudes à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, rajouta Hyoga.<br>- De plus, il serait imprudent de découvrir le Sanctuaire, continua Ikki.  
>- Cela risquerait de le rendre vulnérable, la place des chevaliers d'or est ici, dit encore Shun.<br>- Et nous n'avons jamais failli à notre tâche, finit Shiryu.  
>- Loin de moi cette idée, leur répondit Shion impressionné par leur unité. Mais les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas toujours tous présents au Sanctuaire. Ils effectuent chacun des missions qui les en éloigne, je veille simplement à ce qu'un minimum reste ici en permanence. En envoyer certains au Japon ne pose pas de problème, surtout si quelques uns d'entre vous reste.<p>

Il y eut un autre silence que Shiryu finit par briser :

- Comprenez-nous, nous ne voulons en rien vous contrarier, ni vous, ni Saori mais même si nous sommes heureux d'être libérés de l'emprise de Syria et de pouvoir vivre normalement…  
>- il ne nous ait jamais venu à l'idée de ne pas accomplir notre devoir de chevalier ! termina Seiya.<br>- Je l'entends bien et je n'ai jamais pensé que cela pouvait être le cas, je vous rassure, lui répondit Shion. Ce n'était qu'une proposition et j'accepterais votre décision par contre je ne suis pas sure que Saori l'entende de cette oreille. C'est pourquoi je vous propose d'y réfléchir entre vous et nous en reparlerons.

Les cinq chevaliers hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment :

- Autre chose, Saori m'a fait savoir qu'elle avait besoin de Shun et de Shiryu pour étudier un dossier sur un investisseur. Il parait que vous en avez l'habitude, reprit-il.  
>- Oh oui, approuva Seiya, on le fait souvent au Japon, Shiryu est très doué pour ça !<p>

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et évita le regard de Shion, gêné :

- Elle veut nous voir quand ? demanda Shun qui n'avait rien remarqué.  
>- Maintenant, lui répondit le Grand Pope, essayant de comprendre la gêne soudaine du Dragon. Vous pouvez y aller, un garde va vous y conduire, finit-il en les regardant sortir pensivement avant de reprendre son travail.<p>

Il releva brusquement la tête en souriant, réalisant soudain ce qui avait provoqué cette gêne chez le Dragon : les mots de Pégase avaient été les mêmes que les siens un peu plus tôt, lors de leurs ébats matinaux. Shiryu, moins habitué que lui à différencier sa vie intime de ses fonctions avait du faire le rapport ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était doué sur beaucoup choses, ce Dragon, et Shion ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'obstination de Dohko qui l'avait poussé à voir avec d'autres yeux le jeune japonais… Il se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus pour comprendre en quoi il était si indispensable à Saori, car cette habitude risquait de l'éloigner trop souvent du Sanctuaire à son goût. C'est qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à lui !

Malgré tout, Shion resta un moment pensif, se demandant si les événements qui venaient de se dérouler n'auguraient pas quelque chose de bien plus dangereux pour l'ensemble de ses chevaliers. Il avait déjà eu ce sentiment, peut-être son sixième sens était-il trop aiguisé ? Mais il préférait se montrer prudent et il était hors de question que Saori reparte seule au Japon !

Ooo000ooO

De leurs côtés, Shun et Shiryu s'étaient mis à étudier l'énorme dossier que Saori leur avait remis.

Les autres étaient redescendus vers le temple, Ikki chargé d'une mission par son frère. Shiryu lui, avait contacté son maître par télépathie pour le prévenir qu'il restait travailler pour Saori.

Le Phoenix se rendit donc au temple des Gémeaux accompagné de Shaka qui avait tenu à se joindre à lui pour cette mission. La Vierge savait qu'il faisait de gros efforts et ne voulait pas que tout soit anéanti par une remarque malheureuse de l'un ou de l'autre des deux chevaliers aussi fougueux l'un que l'autre.

Kanon vint leur ouvrir en sentant leur cosmos. Il attendait patiemment Shun en bouquinant, Saga et Aphrodite étaient sortis faire quelques courses :

- Un problème ? demanda celui-ci en voyant son aîné mais pas Shun.  
>- Bonjour Kanon, répondit la Vierge en souriant devant l'impatience du marinas.<br>- Oh pardon, bonjour Shaka, Ikki, entrez je vais vous faire un café.  
>- Un thé pour moi, lui répondit le sixième gardien.<br>- Bonjour se contenta de dire le Phoenix en observant attentivement celui qui faisait battre le cœur de son petit frère.

Celui-ci les installa dans le salon avant de filer à la cuisine préparer un plateau d'où il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un thé et deux cafés :

- Alors, où est Shun ? demanda-t-il en posant les tasses.  
>- Il est retenu avec Shiryu par Saori pour travailler, lui répondit son aîné. Il m'a demandé de venir te prévenir.<br>- Oh ! Merci de t'être donné cette peine, Ikki. Tu sais s'il en a pour longtemps ?  
>- Malheureusement oui, j'en ais bien peur, et Shiryu devrait faire appel à nous d'ici une bonne heure à mon avis.<br>- C'est quoi ces dossiers ? interrogea alors Shaka, intrigué  
>- Des dossiers d'investisseurs potentiels pour la fondation Kido. Shiryu et Shun font des études commerciales poussées et donc Saori utilise leur talent pour préparer ses dossiers. Il faut reconnaître que Shiryu a un véritable don pour décortiquer ce genre de trucs. Moi ils me font mal au crâne à chaque fois, expliqua le Phoenix.<br>- Et Seiya et Hyoga ?  
>- Eux c'est plutôt le droit et ils décortiquent la partie juridique pour Shiryu et Shun.<br>- Je vois, dit la Vierge. Comme ça Saori n'a pas de mauvaises surprises. Et toi tu fais quoi dans tout ça ?  
>- Je me contente de les aider pour des recherches sur le net et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne manquent ni de boissons, ni de nourritures. Quand ils sont là-dedans, même Seiya en oublie de manger, c'est pour vous dire !<br>- C'est qu'on avait prévus de sortir ce soir ! se lamenta Kanon.  
>- Vu l'heure où ils s'y sont mis, avec un peu de chance se sera fini avant la soirée, répondit Ikki.<br>- Et vous aviez prévu quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Shaka.  
>- Juste une sortie au restaurant, répondit le marinas. Et peut-être un ciné si Shun n'était pas trop crevé.<br>- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été au cinéma moi, constata la Vierge.  
>- Tu veux aller au ciné ? lui demanda Ikki incrédule.<p>

Saga et Aphrodite rentrant à ce moment, empêcha Shaka de répondre à la question du Phoenix. Kanon leur expliqua brièvement la présence de deux chevaliers avant de préparer une nouvelle tournée de thé et de café.

Ils discutèrent tous les cinq un moment avant qu'Ikki ne se lève :

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller, Shiryu vient de me contacter, annonça-t-il.

Shaka se leva pour le suivre et le cadet des jumeaux les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du temple :

- Merci d'être venu me prévenir, dit-il au Phoenix.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui :

- Kanon, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile mais fais attention à Shun… Il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait et si tu lui fais le moindre mal…  
>- Ikki ! s'interposa la Vierge.<br>- Je comprends ta réaction Ikki mais ton frère est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions, répondit l'intéressé. Toutefois je n'ai aucune intention de le faire souffrir.  
>- Bien dans ce cas, tant qu'il est heureux, moi ça me va, répondit le Phoenix en lui tendant la main. Kanon la prit en rajoutant en souriant :<br>- Mais méfie-toi, j'ai moi aussi un grand frère très protecteur !  
>- Ça, on avait remarqué, ironisa la Vierge.<p>

Ils se séparèrent sur cette poignée de main et se saluèrent, Ikki et Shaka remontant les marches :

- Avoue que tu n'étais pas rassuré, dit Ikki à son amant.  
>- C'est vrai. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'étais aussi inquiet de tes réactions que de celles de Kanon. Vous êtes tellement peu diplomate tous les deux !<br>- Je croyais que tu aimais mon tempérament de feu, Shaka ? s'amusa le Phoenix souriant.

La Vierge ne répondit pas mais ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Ils arrivaient au sixième temple et s'arrêtèrent :

- Dis Shaka, tu veux vraiment aller au ciné ? fit Ikki en l'enlaçant.  
>- Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allé.<br>- Alors on ira dès que j'aurais fini là-haut s'il n'est pas trop tard.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de séparer, le Phoenix continuant sa route vers le palais.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Shiryu : Merci encore pour ton com ! Je t'encourage à lire La légende des quatre royaumes ! Elle est extraordinaire et nous transporte dans un autre monde. J'aime bien aussi le couple Angelo/Shiryu mais j'avoue que là avec Dohko et Shion, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. De toute façon, j'aime mettre en scène Shiryu ! Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

La soirée s'annonçait quand un groupe de chevaliers composé de Dohko, Kanon, Milo, Camus, Shaka et Aïoros débarquèrent dans le bureau du Grand Pope :

- Eh bien, dit celui-ci en les regardant. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
>- On voulait savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles, commença Shaka, un peu gêné.<br>- Non. Mais venez avec moi, on va aller jouer les espions, dit-il en les entraînant à sa suite dans les couloirs du palais. Effacez votre cosmos, ordonna-t-il, j'ai peur que Saori n'apprécie pas notre démarche.

Le Grand Pope les fit pénétrer dans une salle où se trouvait du matériel vidéo. Il alluma un récepteur, sélectionna une touche et les chevaliers virent apparaître la salle où se trouvaient les cinq japonais :

- C'est très pratique cette pièce, commenta Kanon.  
>- Oui, Saori l'a faite installer récemment mais j'avoue que jusqu'à maintenant je n'en avais jamais trouvé une réelle utilité, approuva le Grand Pope.<br>- Décidément, quelle époque, dit Dohko.  
>- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils travaillent là ? demanda Camus en suivant des yeux à l'image ce qui semblait être une gomme atterrir sur la tête du Phoenix.<br>- Oh, j'ai oublié le son, fit Shion en appuyant sur un autre bouton.

Aussitôt la voix d'Ikki se fit entendre dans la pièce :

_« - Espèce de Dragon mal luné !  
><em>_- Pas mal, mais tu peux faire nettement mieux, répondit la voix de Shiryu.  
><em>_- Alors trouve ! J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée là, moi ! J'ai rencard vois-tu ! reprenait Ikki.  
><em>_- Je l'ai ! intervint la voix de Shun. Et tu avais raison, Shiryu, mais il cache bien son jeu !  
><em>_- Ça t'étonne ? Il a toujours raison, c'est énervant à la fin ! dit la voix de Hyoga.  
><em>

_Shiryu et Shun était maintenant penché sur l'ordinateur d'Andromède et le sourire du Dragon s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture :_

_- Bon, super Shun ! Si on se dépêche on peut avoir fini dans peu de temps et Saori sera contente, approuva-t-il.  
><em>_- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous ferait travailler ici, dit Hyoga.  
><em>_- Il faut de l'argent pour entretenir le Sanctuaire, lui répondit Seiya. Mais j'espère qu'on n'aura pas d'autre dossier, surtout si on doit retourner au Japon dans peu de temps.»_

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Dohko à Shion.

Celui-ci coupa le son et les images venant de la pièce avant de répondre :

- On sait ce qu'on voulait savoir, ils n'en n'ont plus pour longtemps. Le reste risque d'être plus personnel et je ne tiens pas à jouer les espions. Retournons à mon bureau et je vous expliquerai.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils l'atteignaient :

- Alors ? insista Dohko.  
>- Saori m'a fait part aujourd'hui de son désir de rentrer au Japon dans quelques jours, expliqua Shion. C'est pour cela que j'ai convoqué les chevaliers divins aujourd'hui.<br>- Et tu comptais nous en parler ? demanda encore Dohko.  
>- Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas qui repart au Japon. Saori voulais y retourner seule.<br>- Ce ne serait pas prudent, fit remarquer Shaka.  
>- C'est également ce que je lui ai dit, donc j'ai essayé de trouver un compromis… expliqua le Grand Pope.<br>- Qui est ? demanda Aïoros.  
>- De garder ici quelques chevaliers divins et d'adjoindre à la garde d'Athéna certains d'entre vous, continua Shion.<br>- Ça parait être un bon compromis, commenta Camus.  
>- Oui, mais qui se heurte à un autre problème !<br>- Laisse-moi deviner. Le refus des chevaliers divins, dit Dohko.  
>- Exact, confirma Shion. Quand je leur ai fait cette proposition, ils ont fait preuve d'une superbe unité en me certifiant qu'il était hors de question pour eux de ne pas accomplir leur devoir ! Qu'il était inutile de changer les habitudes et je vous fais grâce de la suite de leurs nombreux arguments !<br>- Quelle classe, nos petits amours ! ne put s'empêcher de commenter Milo avec un sourire, qui lui valut un regard glacial de Camus alors que les autres en esquissaient un plus discrètement.  
>- C'est pourquoi je leur proposé d'y réfléchir calmement et je suppose que c'est ce dont ils voulaient parler tout à l'heure. Je me refuse à espionner leurs propos à ce sujet, c'est leur décision ! termina Shion.<br>- Bien dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, conclut Shaka.  
>- Et nous devons faire semblant de ne pas être au courant ? demanda Kanon.<br>- Non, vous pouvez dire que je vous ai informé du départ probable de vos locataires, lui répondit le Grand Pope.  
>- En attendant, nous ferions mieux de retourner chez nous, dit Aïoros.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps les chevaliers divins finissaient leur travail ayant sagement décidé d'un commun accord de remettre leur décision au lendemain en se donnant rendez-vous sur la plage.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand ils reprirent le chemin des temples :

- On se voit demain, alors ? demanda Hyoga à ses compagnons alors qu'ils arrivaient dans celui du Verseau.  
>- Oui, sur la plage à quatorze heures, confirma Ikki. Ça nous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir chacun de notre côté.<br>- Vous croyez que Shion a informé les chevaliers d'or ? interrogea Shun.  
>- C'est une possibilité, fit Shiryu.<br>- On verra bien, dit Seiya. Si c'est le cas nous le saurons assez vite et de toute façon je ne compte pas le cacher à Aïoros.

Ils étaient tous d'accord là-dessus et saluèrent Hyoga avant de continuer leur route.

Ikki et Shun firent un arrêt au sixième temple où le Phoenix retint son frère un moment :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
>- Non, ce n'est plus loin et Kanon doit m'attendre, lui répondit Shun alors que la Vierge sortait de son appartement pour les rejoindre :<br>- Bonsoir Shun !  
>- Bonsoir Shaka ! Au fait Ikki, ça c'est bien passé avec Kanon cet après-midi ?<br>- Ben oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lui répondit son frère.  
>- T'inquiète pas, Shun, j'étais avec lui et ça c'est très bien passé, intervint Shaka qui eut un sourire de connivence avec le jeune Andromède.<br>- Eh, ça va vous deux ! s'indigna faussement le Phoenix. Je sais me maîtriser quand même !  
>- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, s'amusa son frère en les saluant avant de poursuivre sa route.<p>

Dès qu'il eut passé le temple du Cancer, il descendit les dernières marches en courant, pressé de retrouver son Dragon des Mers qui l'attendait impatiemment à la sortie du troisième temple et qui courut à sa rencontre dès qu'il le sentit arriver.

Ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin et Shun sauta dans les bras de Kanon :

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !  
>- Désolé, lui répondit Shun avant de capturer les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.<p>

Après un long baiser, ils redescendirent les dernières marches :

- C'est trop tard pour le resto, mais je t'ai préparé quelque chose, lui dit le grec.  
>- Merci, Saga et Aphro ne sont pas là ?<br>- Non, ils mangent en ville et ne rentrerons sûrement pas. On peut passer la soirée ici si tu veux.  
>- Ça me va, en plus il faut que je te dise quelque chose.<p>

Kanon se doutait de quoi il voulait lui parler :

- On verra ça à table, lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers la cuisine où le couvert était dressé pour deux.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en se dévorant des yeux :

- C'est quoi ta nouvelle ? lui demanda tout de même le grec au bout d'un moment.  
>- Je ne sais pas si Shion vous en a informé mais nous risquons de repartir au Japon dans quelques jours. Saori doit y retourner.<br>- Je le sais, mais le Grand Pope nous a aussi parlé d'un compromis.  
>- Nous n'avons encore rien décidé à ce sujet.<p>

Kanon attrapa sa main et la serra, il planta son regard océan dans les yeux verts :

- Quoi que tu décides trésor, je suis avec toi !  
>- Kanon…<p>

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de choses et d'autres sans revenir sur ce départ éventuel puis s'installèrent sur le canapé pour un café serré l'un contre l'autre :

- Kanon ?  
>- Oui mon cœur ?<br>- Si je pars, tu… quand je…  
>- Si tu dois partir, j'attendrais ton retour et puis on a le téléphone et les ordinateurs mais il va falloir que je prenne des cours, le coupa le marinas.<br>- Ça, je peux t'apprendre avant de partir !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le grec jouant tendrement avec les boucles vertes d'Andromède blotti dans ses bras qui lui, doucement caressait le torse puissant du marinas. Sa main glissa sous son tee-shirt le faisant frissonner :

- Trésor, dit-il d'une voix troublée sachant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts répétés du jeune japonais.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à arrêter. Sa main remonta, relevant le tee-shirt et il posa ses lèvres sur le torse enfin à sa portée. Kanon sursauta violement et releva sa tête vers lui mais ce qu'il allait lui dire se bloqua dans gorge tellement il fut bouleversé par le regard que lui lançait Shun. Les prunelles vertes étaient emplies d'une lueur qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue et d'une fièvre qui était plus qu'une invite :

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi Kanon, lui dit Andromède d'une voix tremblante. Je t'en prie…

En guise de réponse, le grec s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion et l'attira à lui. Il rompit le baiser :

- Accroche-toi, lui murmura-t-il en le soulevant pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et enleva son tee-shirt avant de le rejoindre et de s'agenouiller à ses côtes. Sa main redessina les contours de son visage, alors que celles de Shun parcouraient déjà sa peau nue comme il l'avait fait si souvent sans oser passer le cap du fin tissu avant ce soir. Un sourire ravi éclairait son visage.

Kanon le laissa faire un moment avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer le sien et d'admirer un instant son torse fin et musclé. Shun se sentit rougir sous le regard océan qui, peu à peu, se voilait de désir :

- Laisse-toi aller et fais-moi partager tes sensations, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur sa peau blanche, provocant un frisson immédiat. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres avant de descendre explorer son cou, ses mains parcourant son torse.

Shun ferma les yeux, glissant progressivement dans une douce brume de chaleur. Il gémit sans même s'en rendre compte, faisant sourire intérieurement Kanon qui continuait son exploration minutieuse en capturant une perle rose. Le sursaut fut immédiat et le petit cri suivit très vite :

- Kanon…

Celui-ci prenait son temps, calmant l'impatience de son propre corps qui se transformait petit à petit en brasier. Mais il voulait que son trésor garde un magnifique souvenir de cette première fois. Il sentit ses mains qui s'étaient perdues dans son dos, s'accrochant à lui avec frénésie et c'était bon, magnifiquement bon, d'entendre ses gémissements, ses cris, de voir son corps frémir sous ses caresses. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait voulut autant donner, la seule chose qui lui importait était de l'emmener au septième ciel, de l'entendre hurler de plaisir.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il entreprit d'enlever avec des gestes doux. Shun ouvrit les yeux en le sentant faire et rougit de nouveau sous le regard qui le détaillait. D'un geste timide, il décida de les mettre à égalité et s'attaqua avec maladresse au jean du grec qui sourit et l'aida à faire glisser le reste de ses vêtements.

Shun n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps divinement sculptés de son aimé, le parcourant de haut en bas en rougissant. Kanon vint s'allonger sur lui, mettant en contact leurs deux virilités. Il sursauta violement et cria sous le choc qui émana de cette rencontre brûlante. Son corps sembla s'embraser et son bassin se mit à remuer de lui-même, encouragé par celui de son amant qui se pencha pour reprendre ses caresses sur son torse :

- Parle-moi trésor, lui murmura-t-il.

Shun ouvrit des yeux brûlants qui rencontrèrent ceux du Gémeau :

- Peux pas… trop bon… réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements et complètement broyé par les multiples et divines sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Kanon sourit et intensifia son rythme, le corps de Shun se tendit et dans un hurlement, il se répandit, déclenchant également la jouissance de son amant.

Celui-ci se laissa glisser à ses côtés et le captura dans ses bras :

- Ça va mon cœur ?  
>- Oh mon amour ! J'en veux encore…<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a toute la nuit devant nous, lui répondit le marinas en s'emparant de ses lèvres, alors que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de son amant, l'encourageant à faire de même.

Timidement celles de Shun suivirent son exemple, faisant naître de délicieux frissons sur la peau bronzée du grec qui soupira d'aise :

- Oh oui ! Caresse-moi… gémit-il.

Il guida alors Shun dans la découverte respective de leurs deux corps, prenant le temps de caresser ou de se faire caresser au gré de leurs progressions, le faisant passer d'actif à passif, subissant ou faisant subir de douces tortures qui menaient peu à peu leurs deux corps à un niveau proche de la lave en fusion.

La chambre n'était plus que plaintes, gémissements, râles ou cris. L'air était saturé de l'humidité émanant de leurs deux corps en effervescence. En assouvissant une première fois leur désir trop brutal, le marinas avait permis cette divine découverte pour son tout jeune amant.

Celui-ci se noyait sous le flot d'ondes et de sensations diverses, donnant ou recevant à parts égales. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre et se laissait guider dans ce tout nouveau monde dont, jamais il n'avait soupçonné l'existence. Et il le trouvait magnifique ce monde, lui qui avait si souvent refusé au maximum le combat, préférant de loin l'éviter y trouvait une nouvelle raison de vivre. L'amour était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Pour Kanon, qui n'avait jusque là connu que des rapports plus ou moins brutaux faits de dominations pour lui et de soumissions pour ses partenaires féminins ou masculins, la douceur et la tendresse naturelle de Shun était une véritable découverte qui le transcendait au plus haut point.

Même quand ses yeux emplis de fièvre le regardaient, ses mains restaient douces et caressantes, sans soif de domination ou de possession, son sourire demeurait tendre et ses lèvres le dévoraient sans le soumettre. Cette recherche du plaisir mutuel était nouvelle pour lui. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Saga qui lui disait que l'amour peut rendre beaucoup plus intense un simple échange de baiser mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était à ce point.

Ils se découvrirent longtemps, se gavant de toutes les caresses et osant toutes les audaces qui quelques heures plus tôt auraient encore fait rougir le jeune chevalier.

Mais leurs deux corps échauffés ne pouvaient résister plus longtemps à cette étreinte et Shun, à qui Kanon avait fait découvrir une nouvelle caresse beaucoup plus intime en préparant son corps à sa venue, réclama bientôt davantage à son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus, sentant au fond de lui qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps, il voulait maintenant fusionner avec lui totalement.

Le grec ne le fit pas attendre davantage, lui-même étant au bord de la rupture. Il savait maintenant que la peur qui l'avait toujours retenue, celle de le blesser par sa fougue naturelle, n'avait plus lieu d'être, la douceur de son trésor cachait la même fougue et la même impatience que la sienne.

Il l'allongea sur le dos et lui releva les jambes, entrant doucement dans le corps chaud, son regard océan rivé aux émeraudes vertes. Shun se figea sous l'imposante intrusion, à la fois douce et brutale, partagé entre douleur et une furieuse envie de le sentir encore plus. Il y avait bien longtemps que son corps ne lui appartenait plus et n'était soumis qu'au plaisir que lui donnait son amant et encore une fois il le laissa parler. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Kanon et son bassin bougea, allant à sa rencontre, l'enfonçant davantage en lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour mieux savourer ce moment magique de sa première fois, malgré la douleur.

Kanon se retrouva submergé d'une multitude de sensations à sa réaction et se laissa guider en lui en gémissant de plaisir. Ce n'était pas lui qui prenait, c'était Shun qui s'offrait. Il calqua ses mouvements aux siens qui devinrent très vite plus rapides et incontrôlés. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent leurs cris se firent plus profonds alors que le plaisir gagnait encore en intensité pour les emmener bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. L'extase suprême les balaya comme des fétus de pailles, les laissant sans force et essoufflés serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'en faire mal.

Longtemps après, ils prirent une position plus confortable et relâchèrent un peu leur étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leurs lèvres prononçaient les mêmes mots :

- Je t'aime, murmura Shun avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bien au chaud des les bras puissants de son amant.

Ooo000ooO

**Sur l'Olympe.**

- Alors ? demanda la nuée au Dieu qui observait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
>- Calmez-vous mon oncle ! Le poison fait doucement son chemin dans l'esprit de l'un des leurs, le final ne devrait pas tarder, répondit l'homme en souriant.<br>- Je me demande toujours quel intérêt tu trouves à tout cela ?  
>- J'aime observer les humains et ces chevaliers sont particulièrement divertissants.<br>- Il me semblait que tu méprisais les mortels, s'étonna la nuée.  
>- Oui, mais disons que l'un d'eux a particulièrement attiré mon attention, murmura l'homme alors que l'image se voilait à nouveau, le cosmos d'Athéna le protégeant des regards indiscrets :<br>- Tant que cela me permet de retrouver mon corps et mon Sanctuaire.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Taureau**

Un nouveau jour se levait, tirant peu à peu ses chevaliers de leurs repos.

Aldébaran revenait dans sa chambre avec un plateau garni d'un solide petit-déjeuner à l'intention de l'homme de sa vie qui évacuait tout doucement les brumes du sommeil en humant l'odeur du café :

- J'ai pas envie de me lever, marmonna Shura en ouvrant légèrement ses yeux de braise pour les refermer aussitôt.

Mais le Taureau connaissait maintenant les faiblesses de son amant :

- Si tu te réveilles bien gentiment, je te fais une place sous ma douche, lui susurra-t-il en déposant le plateau sur le lit, déclenchant la réouverture immédiate des yeux noirs qui se voilèrent d'un soupçon de doute :  
>- Sérieux ?<br>- On ne peut plus sérieux ! lui répondit le Taureau en lui servant son café.  
>- D'accord mais retire ça ! dit le Capricorne en désignant le tee-shirt que le brésilien avait enfilé pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.<br>- Shura !  
>- C'est donnant, donnant bébé, susurra à son tour le Capricorne en refermant les yeux.<p>

Aldébaran soupira, déjà vaincu, et presque à regret retira le large tee-shirt. C'est qu'il cachait presque par automatisme son corps puissant le Taureau.

Petit, parce qu'il était plus grand et plus fort que la majorité des enfants, on le regardait comme une bête curieuse et il faisait peur aux autres. En grandissant rien ne s'était arrangé et en devenant apprenti chevalier, il avait cru que les autres l'accepteraient enfin.

Mais les enfants son cruels et seul le petit apprenti Bélier, Mu, avait bien voulu devenir son ami. Amitié qui n'avait jamais failli au cours des années. Avec les filles ce n'était guère mieux, soit elles se moquaient de lui, soit elles en avaient peur. Alors il avait appris à se cacher et à admirer ses collègues avec leur corps si parfait à ses yeux.

Un jour, encore adolescent, il avait rencontré un jeune espagnol au regard de braise qui l'avait félicité avec sincérité sans se moquer, ni montrer la moindre trace de peur, admirant même sa puissance. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Un peu plus tard, le jeune Shura reçut les félicitations de son frère d'arme en devenant le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Aldébaran sut en le voyant rayonnant dans son armure d'or que son ami lui avait volé son cœur. Quand à son tour, il avait reçu son armure d'or, son ami avait été dans les premiers à le féliciter.

Mais le jeune Taureau n'avoua jamais ses sentiments. Shura était devenu bien trop précieux à ses yeux pour risquer de le perdre, alors il avait continué à se cacher en profitant de chaque moment que son ami voulait bien lui accorder.

Quand le Dragon l'avait entraîné dans la mort, pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire et qu'il comprit ce que le Capricorne avait fait pour le sauver, malgré son cœur broyé par le chagrin, son amour pour lui s'en était encore trouvé renforcé.

Shura venait de rouvrir les yeux et lui souriait :

- Quand cesseras-tu de me cacher ton corps parfait ?  
>- Les vieux réflexes sont difficiles à faire passer, lui répondit le Taureau en lui tendant sa tasse.<p>

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de la dernière rumeur, le départ des chevaliers divins. Puis le brésilien se leva et attrapa son tee-shirt mais celui-ci fut subtilisé par le Capricorne :

- Shura, il faut que rapporte ça à la cuisine !  
>- Eh bien vas-y tel que, on n'est que tous les deux ici et moi j'aime ton corps. J'aime voir tes muscles puissants rouler sous ta peau à chaque mouvement que tu fais. J'aime la puissance que dégagent tes larges épaules. J'aime tes bras si forts qui me serrent quand tu me fais l'amour.<p>

Tout en parlant, Shura avançait à quatre pattes sur le lit, tel un félin fondant sur sa proie, son regard de braise se promenant avec gourmandise sur le torse de son amant.

Le brésilien posa précipitamment son plateau sur la commode avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus et se retrouva plaqué au mur alors que Shura l'embrassait passionnément avant de d'entreprendre une lente descente sur le torse qu'il aimait tant et de lui retirer d'un geste vif le boxer qu'il portait encore :

- On avait parlé d'une douche, gémit Aldébaran subissant avec délices les tortures de son amant.  
>- Je n'ai rien contre… après... dit celui-ci en se saisissant d'une perle brune déclenchant une vive réaction chez son amant qui plaqua un peu plus fort son bassin contre lui le faisant gémir à son tour.<p>

Le Capricorne savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à sa puissance mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez le brésilien, le faire peu à peu perdre son calme légendaire pour devenir un véritable volcan qui le dévorerait à son tour, le rendant complètement fou de plaisir.

Quand il avait compris ses sentiments peu après sa résurrection vis-à-vis de son ami de toujours, il n'avait pas osé le lui avouer. Par peur de le perdre et il s'était noyé dans de multiples aventures sans lendemain pour essayer de chasser son image de ses nuits.

Mais dans chaque corps qu'il possédait, c'était son image qu'il voyait. Quand des mains le caressaient c'était celles d'Aldé qu'il espérait sur son corps car elles seules pouvaient apaiser ce feu qui brûlait en lui.

Alors qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé dominer, avec lui il pouvait passer de possédant à possédé sans problème car au cours de leurs étreintes seul importait la recherche du plaisir de l'autre. Et suivant leurs humeurs du moment elles pouvaient être douces et tendres ou brutales et sauvages comme ce matin, mais ils avaient tant à rattraper. Ces trois années de silence de part et d'autre… Cette fierté latine qui les caractérisait et qui, sans un Dragon de leur connaissance, serait encore en train de les paralyser.

Il l'avait vu se refermer sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément jour après jour les raisons de son attitude, mais jamais il n'avait soupçonné ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

Le brésilien se retourna brusquement en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur, face à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres presque avec brutalité. Ses larges mains se mirent en mouvement sur le corps de Shura qui commença à gémir sans discontinuer, plongé dans le plus beau des mondes.

Le Taureau n'avait plus qu'une envie, dévorer ce corps encore et encore. Sa bouche cherchait avec gourmandise chaque point sensible de l'espagnol qui passa des gémissements aux râles puis aux cris. Les bras puissants le soulevèrent et les jambes de Shura s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui :

- Prends-moi maintenant, lui demanda le Capricorne en gémissant.  
>- Je vais te faire mal ! protesta le Taureau.<p>

Les yeux de braise emplis de fièvre se plantèrent dans ceux de son amant :

- Bébé, je te veux en moi maintenant ! répondit-il en bougeant son bassin qui vint agacer le membre dressé du brésilien en se frottant effrontément dessus qui se mit à gémir :  
>- Tu es fou Shura !<br>- Uniquement de toi mon amour…

Aldébaran reprit ses lèvres alors que ses mains positionnaient son sexe devant l'intimité de son amant. Dés qu'il le sentit, l'espagnol s'empala de lui-même sur l'imposant membre du Taureau les faisant hurler tous les deux et leur coupant la respiration.

Leurs deux corps ne leurs appartenaient plus. Les cris fusèrent alors que les mouvements s'amplifiaient et s'accéléraient les emmenant peu à peu au septième ciel.

Le feu ardent qui les dévorait atteint son paroxysme et dans un dernier coup de rein le brésilien se libéra au plus profond de l'espagnol et que celui-ci se répandait en s'arquant davantage dans un dernier cri de plaisir.

Aldébaran se laissa doucement glisser à terre, tenant toujours le Capricorne serré conte lui. Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles :

- Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre dingue, dit-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Le Capricorne se décolla de son épaule et le regarda :

- C'est ta punition, à chaque fois que tu tenteras de te cacher de moi, je te punirais d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
>- Bon, on va la prendre cette douche ? demanda ensuite innocemment Shura<br>- Tu es vraiment insatiable !  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime tes épaules…<br>- Stop ! le coupa son amant redoutant une nouvelle litanie sur son anatomie. Je t'aime Shura du Capricorne.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime bébé ! lui répondit Shura en le regardant tendrement.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Balance**

Shiryu se réveilla seul dans le grand lit de son maître. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il s'installa, il ne sentait plus la présence de Shion qui avait déjà dû regagner le palais et les bruits d'eau venant de la salle de bains lui indiquèrent où se trouvait son maître.

La veille, il n'avait pu reprendre leur conversation. Shaka les avait invités à déjeuner après l'entraînement et le soir ils étaient tous les trois.

Le Dragon réfléchissait. Il arrivait presque à faire tomber ses barrières vis-à-vis de Shion mais pas de son maître. Seuls les rapports sexuels qu'ils avaient tous les trois arrivaient à les faire tomber, et encore, il ne prenait jamais l'initiative. La seule fois où il l'avait fait c'était avec Shion sous la douche, mais jamais directement avec la Balance.

Et dès qu'il reprenait conscience de la réalité, elles réapparaissaient comme par magie encore plus présentes. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas et il voyait bien que son maître semblait las de son attitude mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette impression de commettre un sacrilège.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Dohko qui le regardait, mais contrairement à ce que croyait le Dragon, la Balance ne se lassait pas. Il cherchait lui aussi la solution pour arriver à faire tomber cette barrière. Par-dessus tout, il voulait son bonheur et il commençait à se demander si celui-ci de ne devait pas se faire sans lui. Il quitta sans bruit de son poste d'observation en décidant de se retirer un peu au Cinq Pics. Qui sait, peut-être dans ce lieu où il avait vu grandir Shiryu, il trouverait enfin la solution… Il en parlerait à Shion dès qu'il le verrait seul.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple des Poissons**

Aphrodite s'éveilla avant son Gémeau adoré. Il caressa un instant tendrement les boucles bleues répandues sur le lit avant de se lever sans un bruit.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, c'est lui ce matin qui servirait le petit déjeuner au lit à son amant. Car il devait bien se l'avouer, traîner au lit le matin était un de ses exercices préférés.

Il enfila rapidement un peignoir de soie turquoise, assorti à ses yeux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il commença à s'activer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Saga avait enfin retrouvé une partie de lui-même, Aphrodite s'en était rendu compte la veille. Il devait ce petit miracle au jeune Shun qui avait enfin su éveiller le cadet des Gémeau à l'espoir et l'amour, permettant aux jumeaux de se retrouver enfin totalement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que son bonheur soit enfin parfait, mais aurait-il la force d'y faire face ?

Il savait que Saga le voulait mais se sentait incapable de lui répondre positivement. Pourtant il devait le faire ou ce fantôme serait toujours entre eux, les empêchant d'accéder totalement au bonheur. Mais une sourde angoisse l'avertissait que ce ne serait pas sans dommage.

Saga sortit lentement des brumes du sommeil, machinalement sa main chercha le corps chaud de son amant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement en ne le trouvant pas :

- Aphrodite ? cria-t-il paniqué.  
>- J'arrive ! lui répondit la voix du Poisson.<p>

Rassuré, Saga calma les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui s'était emballé en découvrant l'absence de son amant dans le lit.

Le Gémeau laissa errer ses pensées. Sa vive réaction lui prouvait une fois de plus à quel point le chevalier du Poisson était indispensable à sa vie et pourtant un an auparavant il le repoussait encore avec acharnement…

**Flash back, un an avant, temple du Cancer…**

Saga redescendait tranquillement vers son temple quand il avait vu le Poisson sortir des appartements du Cancer. Instinctivement, il s'était effacé et caché derrière une des colonnes, surprenant ainsi la conversation des deux chevaliers :

- Ça va aller, Aphro ?  
>- Oui Angelo, merci de t'en inquiéter.<br>- Tu devrais renoncer, Saga a déjà failli te détruire. J'ai pas envie que ça recommence !

Derrière sa colonne, le Gémeau devint subitement blême :

- Ce n'était pas Saga et tu le sais ! cria Aphrodite.  
>- Peu importe, je sais dans quel état je te récupérais après tes petites séances au palais ! Tu tenais à peine debout !<p>

Malgré lui, l'ancien Grand Pope sentit la honte l'envahir. Angelo avait raison. Combien de fois son double maléfique avait-il brisé le Poisson en le possédant, le soumettant à ses moindres caprices aux travers de jeux pervers tous plus cruels les uns que les autres :

- C'est justement Saga qui empêchait Arlès de me tuer ! criait encore le Poisson au plus grand étonnement du Gémeau.  
>- C'est déjà ce que tu disais à l'époque, pourtant…<br>- C'était vrai ! A chaque fois qu'Arlès allait trop loin, il apparaissait pour l'en empêcher, expliqua de nouveau le Poisson à son ami. Oh c'était fugace et très rapide, mais dans ces moments, c'était les yeux de Saga qui me fixaient et il souffrait bien plus que moi !  
>- Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre, mais si tu le dis…<br>- Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas accepté, il s'en serait pris à d'autres… Bon, je te laisse, merci encore Angelo.  
>- De rien, à ton service !<p>

Le Poisson partit et le Gémeau put voir sa silhouette gracieuse passer à quelques mètres de lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol du temple complètement anéanti par ces révélations, son esprit en proie à la plus grande des confusions… Depuis leur résurrection à tous, il repoussait toutes les tentatives de séduction d'Aphrodite, estimant l'avoir déjà suffisamment fait souffrir :

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix l'arrachant au cours de ses pensées.  
>- Angelo ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.<p>

Le Cancer l'aida à se redresser et l'entraîna chez lui. Il se laissa faire, trop perdu pour protester. Il lui servit un petit verre de grappa que le Gémeau descendit d'un seul coup :

- Tu savais que j'étais là ? demanda enfin Saga.  
>- Oui, je t'ai senti avant que tu n'effaces ton cosmos, répondit le Cancer.<br>- Et Aphro ?  
>- Non, il était bien trop perturbé pour sentir quoi que ce soit.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour que tu comprennes enfin à quel point il souffre de se voir repoussé sans arrêt, il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux !<br>- Mais il a déjà tellement enduré à cause de moi !  
>- Non, à cause d'Arlès, ne l'as-tu pas entendu tout à l'heure ?<br>- Si, mais je n'ai jamais rien pu faire, si tu savais…  
>- Je sais ! Tu oublies que c'est moi qui le récupérais et le soignais après !<p>

C'est vrai, pensa le Gémeau, le pire assassin du Sanctuaire prenait toujours le temps de venir en aide à son ami.

- Aphro t'aimait bien avant que tu deviennes Arlès, et il est persuadé que tu le sauvais à chaque fois du pire. Toi, Saga.  
>- Et il a raison. Tout comme j'arrivais à empêcher Arlès de tuer Kanon, j'arrivais à éviter le pire pour Aphro, mais juste le pire… J'ignorais qu'il l'avait deviné.<p>

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes :

- Tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda plus doucement le Cancer.  
>- Quelle importance ? Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir…<br>- Alors laisse-vous une chance ou tes rejets répétés finiront par l'anéantir totalement.

**Fin du flash-back **

- Bonjour mon amour ! fit la voix d'Aphrodite l'arrachant à ses souvenirs, il se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner  
>- Bonjour mon cœur, répondit Saga en admirant l'élégance avec laquelle il se déplaça vers le lit, déposant son plateau sur ses genoux avant de se glisser près de lui et de le lui reprendre, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres au passage :<br>- Je te sers ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, merci. Ça ne t'arrive pas souvent de te réveiller avant moi<br>- Je t'avais dis qu'un jour je t'aurai…  
>- Tu peux me faire cette surprise plus souvent.<br>- Eh, n'exagère pas quand même !

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de tout et de rien puis Aphro posa le plateau par terre et se lova contre son amant :

- A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?  
>- A toi.<br>- A moi ?  
>- Oui, à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et à la façon dont Angelo m'a ouvert les yeux…<p>

Le beau visage du Poisson se ferma brusquement et il se dégagea rapidement :

- Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Saga soupira… A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'ils arrivent à vaincre leurs passés communs et à en chasser tous les fantômes.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro : une grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse !_

_Manganiark : Je vais bien, je te remercies, et toi ? Tu as passé un bon week-en de Pâques ? Alors je me suis pas gavé de chocolat, mais je m'en suis pas privé non plus ! Oui, les méchant sont bien là, comme tu dit, mais peut-être pas si méchants que ça finalement ou pas tous... enfin tu verras bien hein ? Je vais pas spolier ! En attendant voici la suite et tu verras bien si Dohko part ou non... quant à qui accompagnera les divins... ben va falloir attendre un peu pour ça ! Bisous et merci encore de ton soutien !_

_Shiryu : Coucou : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, tu vas voir comment maintenant comment Dohko peut encore donner des leçons à son disciple et amant. Quand à Saga et Aphrodite, ils vont effectivement faire face à un gros soucis. Merci de ton soutien ! Bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Un peu plus tard aux arènes.**

Tous les chevaliers, Grand Pope compris, étaient présents et l'entraînement se déroulait bien. Ils s'affrontaient par deux, utilisant un peu leurs techniques, mais essentiellement leur grande maîtrise des arts martiaux.

Pour le moment Dohko affrontait Aphrodite d'un côté de l'arène, alors que de l'autre le Lion s'opposait au Cygne. Shion observait ses troupes qui paraissaient relativement détendues. Pourtant Saga et Dohko semblaient soucieux. Pour la Balance il connaissait le problème mais qu'avait donc le Gémeau ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas vraiment à se défaire de cette étrange impression qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini. Que tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était qu'un prélude à bien pire.

Le Grand Pope ne voulait en aucun cas qu'une nouvelle menace vienne troubler la paix du Sanctuaire, aussi restait-il attentif à l'attitude de ses chevaliers. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien vu pour la garde d'Athéna.

Le Poisson s'inclina face à la Balance et le Cygne face au Lion. Quatre autres combattants prirent leurs places, Mu contre Shaka et Shiryu face à Aïoros.

Aphrodite continua à discuter avec Dohko, ne rejoignant pas Saga qui sembla se renfrogner davantage. D'ailleurs Angelo observait aussi les deux amants. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, cherchant visiblement lui aussi à comprendre l'origine du problème.

Allons bon, une querelle de couple, pensa Shion, non ça parait plus sérieux que ça… et de nouveau ce sombre pressentiment l'envahit.

Il se mit à suivre les évolutions dans l'arène, les quatre combattants n'arrivaient pas à se départager.

Ooo000ooO

La matinée s'acheva ainsi que l'entraînement sans que Shion n'ait pu trouver une réponse satisfaisante à ses questions et en plus il avait rendez-vous avec Saori en début d'après-midi. Quelle lubie pouvait bien encore la piquer ?

Les uns et les autres regagnèrent leurs temples par petits groupes, les chevaliers divins se regroupèrent pour confirmer leurs rendez-vous de l'après-midi puis l'arène se vida ou presque. Shion se dirigea vers le Gémeau, resté assis alors qu'Aphrodite avait quitté les lieux depuis longtemps :

- Saga, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-il.

L'interpellé sembla soudain réaliser qu'il était le dernier et se leva :

- Rien. Rien du tout, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il.  
>- Si tu as un problème, je peux peut-être t'aider, lui dit Shion.<br>- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à moins de changer le passé, répondit tristement le Gémeau, mais je vous remercie, dit-il avant de repartir d'un pas traînant vers son temple.

Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? se demanda Shion en se téléportant vers le palais.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Sagittaire**

Aïoros préparait le repas sous l'œil attentif de Seiya :

- Tu aurais pu me laisser faire, lui reprocha ce dernier.  
>- La dernière fois que tu as investi la cuisine, elle était s'est transformée en zone sinistrée, lui fit remarquer le Sagittaire en souriant.<br>- Oui, mais mon repas n'était pas si mauvais ! protesta Pégase vexé.

Aïoros lâcha son couteau et se planta devant le jeune japonais, lui relevant doucement la tête :

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Seiya frissonna violement :

- C'est pas du jeu, là, se plaignit-t-il.  
>- Tu ne dis pas toujours ça, mon petit Pégase.<p>

Un long baiser les réunit avant que le Sagittaire ne retourne à sa salade composée :

- Dis Aïoros…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je repars pour le Japon ?

Le Sagittaire se retourna vers lui, Seiya était toujours appuyé contre le mur de cuisine et qui lui lançait un regard rempli d'inquiétude :

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda-t-il posément.  
>- Je ne sais pas mais… commença Pégase<br>- Mais quoi ? l'encouragea le Sagittaire.  
>- Tu pourrais en avoir marre d'attendre…<p>

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Aïoros :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu veux !  
>- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea-t-il.<br>- Approche !

Seiya se décolla du mur et vint lentement vers lui, dès qu'il fut à sa portée, le Sagittaire l'attira dans ses bras, il planta ses yeux verts dans les prunelles noisette :

- Ne t'ais-je pas dis que je t'aimais, Seiya ?  
>- Si mais…<br>- L'amour n'est pas une chose facile et il faut parfois surmonter bien des épreuves pour le vivre pleinement, le coupa Aïoros. Si tu dois repartir au Japon, nous traverserons celle-ci ensemble et chacune de nos retrouvailles sera une victoire. Tu n'as jamais eu peur d'un combat alors considère chacune de nos séparations comme une bataille à gagner, comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
>- Aïoros… murmura le jeune japonais, bouleversé par ses paroles.<br>- Tu peux douter de tout ce que tu veux sauf de mon amour pour toi, même si tu es à l'autre bout du monde, d'accord ? finit le Sagittaire doucement  
>- D'accord.<br>- Alors embrasse-moi, idiot.

Ce que fit Seiya sans se faire prier.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Balance**

Shiryu avait fini de préparer le repas. Son maître était dans sa chambre, il alla le chercher et s'arrêta net en entrant dans la pièce :

- Vous partez ? demanda-t-il en voyant un sac sur le lit.  
>- Oui, répondit simplement Dohko qui redoutait autant qu'il attendait cette conversation, sachant qu'elle serait décisive sur son avenir et celui de Shiryu.<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi ? s'enquit-il les yeux toujours fixés sur le sac de voyage.  
>- Shiryu… Il vaut mieux que je parte un peu. Shion s'occupera de toi tant que tu seras ici et je te laisse le temple.<p>

Le Dragon pâlit brusquement. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Non pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas ça. Il avait trop besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir ici, dans son temple. Il l'aimait… Mais le lui avait-il seulement dit ?

- Shiryu ? demanda Dohko, inquiet de son mutisme.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et entra dans la pièce, avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas. Il s'approcha de lui :

- Ne pars pas… Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il en le regardant.

Dohko ne bougea pas, fixant intensément le jeune japonais, sachant quel combat intérieur il était en train de mener. Mais allait-il gagner ce combat contre lui-même ?

- Pourquoi Shiryu ? interrogea-t-il doucement ignorant volontairement le tutoiement. Les jours passent et tu refuses toujours cette situation. Pourquoi devrais-je rester ? Tu y arriveras mieux sans moi…  
>- Non, c'est faux ! cria le Dragon, le coupant brutalement.<p>

Dohko se maudit de devoir lui faire subir cette épreuve supplémentaire, mais il continua néanmoins :

- Explique-toi, reprit-il toujours avec le même calme et se détournant de lui pour continuer à remplir son sac. Mais au moment où il voulut mettre des affaires dedans, celui-ci valsa à l'autre bout de la chambre, victime du poing du Dragon. Dohko ne se démonta pas et alla calmement le ramasser avant de le reposer sur le lit :  
>- La violence ne t'aidera pas Shiryu, dit-il simplement en reprenant son ouvrage, surveillant le cosmos du jeune homme.<p>

Celui-ci serrait et desserrait ses poings, en proie aux sentiments les plus divers. Se calmer… Ne pas se laisser gagner par la colère. Mais pourquoi était-il si énervé ?  
>Il regardait son maître aller et venir dans la chambre… Ou plutôt contre qui était-il furieux ?<p>

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il partait. Pourtant Shion l'avait mis en garde. Mais comment faire ? Comment le retenir ?

- Aide-moi… Dohko…. sil te plait… Ne me laisse pas… Pas maintenant, réussit-il à prononcer enfin.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement vers lui :

- Pourquoi Shiryu ? répéta-t-il toujours aussi calmement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, tendu au maximum, sachant que s'il prononçait enfin ces mots qui lui faisait si peur, il briserait enfin cette maudite barrière qu'il dressait inconsciemment entre eux. Mais il devait faire seul ce premier pas :  
>- Parce que… commença le Dragon sans aller plus loin.<p>

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Ses pensées se dressaient les unes contre les autres… Le bien ou le mal… Analyser les situations… Rester calme face à n'importe quel adversaire… Repousser la colère. Tout ce qu'il lui avait si bien appris. Lui ! Mais ce n'était pas un adversaire. C'était son maître. Non ! En ce moment c'était l'homme qu'il aimait et qui allait le quitter.

Dohko entama un mouvement pour reprendre quelques affaires, mais son poignet fut immobilisé par le Dragon, qui d'un mouvement rapide, rejeta au loin le sac de voyage et le déséquilibra, les faisant tomber tous les deux, le surplombant :

- Parce que je t'aime, dit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la Balance qui referma ses bras sur lui et se laissa aller à son baiser. Il venait de gagner sa première bataille, mais le combat était loin d'être fini.

L'étreinte que lui imposait le Dragon était violente, possessive, comme s'il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait raison. Dohko se laissa faire, sentant son corps s'embraser devant l'état d'intense émotion où se trouvait Shiryu. Il sentit ses mains s'insinuer sous son tee-shirt et poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Hors d'haleine, le Dragon rompit le baiser pour descendre dans son cou, faisant gémir Dohko sous lui. Ses sens s'étaient brutalement enflammés, comme si tout ce qui retenait ce qu'il ressentait venait de se rompre avec la même violence qu'un barrage qui cède sous la pression de l'eau, dévaste tout sur son passage et engloutit avidement chaque mètre carré de terre.

Il ne pensait plus, il voulait dévorer le corps sous lui, le recouvrir entièrement, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, devenir une partie de lui sans se rendre compte qu'il l'était déjà.

Dohko subissait ses baisers et ses caresses incontrôlées, il sentit son tee-shirt être brutalement déchiré pour que le Dragon puisse accéder à son torse. Il était à la limite de la violence, complètement submergé par ce qu'il venait de faire et par l'ampleur de ses sentiments qu'il laissait enfin se déverser sans aucune retenue. Il était temps pour le maître de lui donner sa dernière leçon et de l'amener, non pas à posséder, mais à partager.

D'un geste rapide et puissant, il inversa la situation, bloquant le Dragon sous lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, emplis d'une même fièvre. Shiryu sursauta en sentant sa chemise s'ouvrir sans que Dohko ait prit le temps de la déboutonner, les boutons sautant les uns après les autres. Il cria et ferma les yeux quand une bouche gourmande s'empara d'une de perles roses alors qu'une main faisait de même avec l'autre, les torturant divinement, embrasant un peu plus son corps qui allait à la rencontre de celui de Dohko. Leurs deux bassins étaient l'un contre l'autre et se torturaient mutuellement envoyant des ondes de chaleur à travers leurs deux corps qui semblaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre.

Dohko abandonna ses tétons pour descendre sur son ventre, là, il traça des véritables sillons de feu sur la peau blanche, mettant le Dragon à l'agonie, dévorant toute à son aise le corps qui se tortillait sous ses caresses brûlantes, guettant sa réaction. Si elle venait, ils pourraient enfin partager ce moment et glisser ensemble vers les summums du plaisir qui leurs ouvriraient enfin la porte d'un avenir commun.

Une véritable tempête agitait l'esprit du Dragon. Sa raison refusant ce que lui dictait son corps, retenant encore ses gestes. L'image de Shion se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses dans la douche jaillit soudain dans son esprit torturé, comme pour guider son choix et lorsque qu'une divine caresse qu'une main baladeuse qui se glissait doucement vers son sexe le fit crier de nouveau, il rejeta sa raison et renversa Dohko sous lui pour reprendre le contrôle et faire gémir et crier le corps qu'il aimait tant.

A quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, le Grand Pope, replongea dans son travail satisfait, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Dohko se retrouva de nouveau bloqué sous le Dragon alors que des lèvres gourmandes commençaient à parcourir son torse :

- Shiryu… gémit-il simplement en se laissant enfin totalement griser par ses caresses et plongeant peu à peu dans les brumes du plaisir, conscient que Shion était intervenu pendant un fugace instant.

Ils entamèrent alors un autre combat, beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus fort aussi que tout ce qu'ils échanger jusque là, la recherche suprême du plaisir de l'autre. Ils se gavèrent l'un de l'autre sans aucune restriction, se faisant gémir ou crier sans aucune retenue à coup de langues ou de dents, de mains avides de parcourir chaque centimètre carré de peau, échangeant enfin cet amour qu'ils partageaient.

Il n'y avait plus ni maître, ni élève, simplement deux hommes qui s'aimaient s'ouvrant ensemble sur un avenir commun qu'ils partageaient déjà avec un troisième qui les rejoindrait bientôt dans cette parfaite osmose.

La raison de Shiryu avait été vaincue et c'est sans aucune gêne qu'il prononçait maintenant ce prénom qui, il y a encore une heure lui faisait si peur et Dohko ne s'en lassait pas, le poussant à la limite de ses résistances pour l'entendre encore et encore.

Le Dragon pensa fugacement au repas qui les attendait mais il n'avait plus faim que d'une chose et ce qu'il dévorait comblait largement toutes ses espérances. Il avait enfin trouvé le chemin du bonheur et ne comptait pas s'en priver si facilement.

Dohko revivait enfin. Ces derniers jours lui parurent soudains lointains, comme si tout ce temps où Shiryu restait prisonnier de ses principes n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve dont il s'éveillait et il allait pouvoir finir son ultime leçon. Leurs deux corps arrivaient au bout de leur résistance, il profita encore un instant de la bouche qui dévorait si divinement son sexe avant de gémir :

- Prends-moi Shiryu…

La Dragon eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de relever son visage vers lui :

- Tu veux vraiment…  
>- Oui… viens… viens ! gémit de nouveau la Balance.<p>

Shiryu accéda alors à sa demande. Avec des gestes un peu hésitants, il reproduisit ce qu'ils lui avaient appris, lui et Shion au cours de leurs dernières étreintes. Sa langue s'ouvrit un chemin vers son intimité alors qu'une de ses mains remontait vers sa bouche. Il releva un instant la tête pour observer ce geste débordant de sensualité qui le fascinait tant, son regard rivé à celui de son amant qui léchait ses doigts un à un. La suite lui devint naturelle, préparant la Balance à sa venue, le corps impatient de prendre possession de cet antre de plaisir qu'il soupçonnait à peine.

Quand il glissa en lui, ils furent tous deux foudroyés par les sensations, hurlant le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson. Le bassin de Shiryu devint incontrôlable alors que les jambes de Dohko se nouaient autour de sa taille et qui eut juste la présence d'esprit de reprendre en main son sexe pour l'amener avec lui à l'extase suprême qui les ravagea bientôt. Elle les laissa tous deux sans souffle en travers du grand lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Shiryu enfouit contre l'épaule de son amant.

Un long moment après, la Balance sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa peau, il releva le visage en larme du Dragon :

- Shiryu ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais celui-ci sourit à travers ses larmes :

- Merci, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser. Il bougea ensuite pour venir se lover dans ses bras, caressant doucement son torse :  
>- C'était ma dernière leçon ?<br>- Uniquement en ce qui concerne l'amour, mon cœur.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, savourant la présence de l'autre sans retenue pour la première fois. Puis Shiryu se redressa et lui sourit :

- Tu n'as pas faim ? J'avais préparé le repas avant tout ça.  
>- J'ai faim de toi, mais mon estomac réclame autre chose, lui répondit malicieusement Dohko en souriant.<p>

Ils se levèrent mais avant de quitter la chambre, la Balance l'attrapa par le bras le retournant vers lui :

- Je t'aime Shiryu, quoi qu'il arrive ne l'oublie jamais.

Le Dragon le gratifia d'un baiser et d'un large sourire avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Dohko et il faut aussi que je le dise à Shion.  
>- Je crois qu'il le sait déjà.<br>- Oui mais maintenant, j'arrive à le dire sans problème alors je ne vais pas me priver, dit-il en riant et en l'entraînant vers la cuisine, répétant en litanie ces trois mots qu'il avait eut tant de mal à prononcer.

Un peu plus tard, Shiryu regarda, désespéré, la pendule :

- Tu vas être en retard ? lui demanda la Balance en finissant sa salade de fruit.  
>- Non, j'ai encore le temps pour un café, répondit le Dragon en se levant pour les préparer. Par contre on fera la vaisselle ce soir.<br>- Laisse la table, je m'en occuperai avant de monter voir Shion.  
>- Il t'a convoqué ?<br>- Saori veut nous voir tous les deux, expliqua-t-il, mais j'ignore pourquoi.  
>- Dis Dohko…<br>- Oui ? l'encouragea celui-ci.  
>- Tu serais vraiment parti ?<br>- C'était ma première idée. Me rendre au Cinq Pics pour trouver la solution, mais plus j'y pensais et plus je sentais qu'il me manquait encore un élément…

Shiryu vint se rasseoir en face de lui, déposant deux tasses de cafés sur la table :

- Et ?  
>- Et pendant l'entraînement, en voyant Hyoga, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la solution.<br>- Hyoga ?  
>- Oui, ça et la remarque de Shion l'autre matin sur notre passé m'ont fait comprendre comment je devais faire.<p>

Shiryu le regarda, un peu perdu :

- Shion ne t'a pas fait cette remarque au hasard, elle m'était destinée en faite et Hyoga m'a fourni la fin de l'énigme. Il a utilisé la même méthode que Camus qui l'a éduqué pour se protéger de ses sentiments et celui-ci s'est servi de Milo pour mettre son disciple devant ce qu'il ressentait, expliqua-t-il. Toi, c'est moi qui t'aie élevé et il fallait que je trouve le moyen de te confronter aux tiens. Tu es, comme je te l'ai appris, toujours maître d'une situation, rarement au cours de tes combats, tu ne te laisses dominer par tes sentiments comme je te l'ai enseigné et c'est de cela que provenait cette barrière que tu mettais entre nous. Sauf si tu te retrouves confronté à quelque chose qui attaque directement les êtres auxquels tu tiens, comme lors de ton combat contre le Cancer qui s'en était pris à Shunrei.  
>- Oui, ce jour-là j'ai perdu tout contrôle, se rappela Shiryu. Mais quel rapport avec la remarque de Shion ?<p>

La Balance sourit avant de répondre :

- Au début de notre relation, Shion refusait de s'attacher et de reconnaître que ses sentiments étaient bien plus profonds que ce qu'il m'avouait. Alors je l'ai, tout comme toi, confronté à ceux-ci en le forçant à me livrer un combat où je me suis laissé blesser volontairement, l'obligeant à prendre conscience de son amour quand il m'a cru perdu à jamais.  
>- C'était plutôt cruel, répondit Shiryu, imaginant un instant ce qu'avait ressenti Shion.<br>- Moins cruel et plus rapide que son déni permanent qui me broyait le cœur, tout comme toi.

Shiryu eut un petit sourire d'excuse :

- Pour toi, il fallait que j'utilise une méthode qui me toucherait directement en menaçant ce qui était précieux à tes yeux, continua Dohko. D'où l'idée de te confronter à mon départ et que tu allais me perdre.  
>- Vous… Tu étais sûr du résultat ?<br>- On n'est jamais certain de gagner. Ça aussi je te l'ai appris.  
>- Mais on ne peut le savoir qu'en allant au bout de son combat, récita Shiryu en souriant. Et aucun combat n'est perdu avant la dernière seconde.<br>- Oui, je t'ai poussé à un combat mental qui mettrait tes valeurs en opposition directes avec tes sentiments, t'obligeant à faire un choix. Mais Shion m'y a un peu aidé, bien que je ne sache pas comment.  
>- En imposant à mon esprit une image de notre scène sous la douche chez lui, lui révéla Shiryu.<p>

La Balance sourit en entendant cela :

- J'aurais du m'en douter… dit Dohko  
>- Il sait alors ?<br>- Shion sait toujours ce que font ceux qu'il aime. Il est très possessif.  
>- C'est rassurant, dit Shiryu en se levant<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Même si je repars au Japon, je sais que tous les deux, vous continuerez à veiller sur moi, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir rejoindre ses frères d'armes, ajoutant en passant la porte :<br>- A ce soir !

Dohko sourit en se levant à son tour pour débarrasser la table avant de rejoindre le palais.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

Mu observait son amant, décidément bien distrait depuis leur retour de l'entraînement matinal. Ils venaient de finir de manger et se détendaient devant un café pour Angelo et un thé pour lui :

- Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse autant ? demanda le Bélier de sa voix douce.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? répéta-t-il en souriant.  
>- C'est Aphrodite.<br>- Aphrodite ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? interrogea Mu, surpris.  
>- Je sais pas justement. Mais il est remonté seul à son temple.<p>

Mu resta songeur un instant. Il connaissait les liens qui unissaient le Cancer et le Poisson :

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ?  
>- S'il avait voulu me parler, il serait venu.<br>- Sauf que tu n'es pas chez toi, mais ici. Peut-être veut-il te voir seul ?  
>- Non, il aurait utilisé la télépathie, lui répondit Angelo<br>- Alors va voir Saga.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Si Aphro a un problème, Saga sera en mesure de te renseigner.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Cancer :

- Tu sais que je t'aime, joli Bélier ?  
>- Il m'avait semblé le comprendre, lui répondit malicieusement son amant.<p>

Angelo avala rapidement son café et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Mu :

- Je reviens vite, promit-il avant de partir vers le temple des Gémeaux. Mu le regarda disparaître en souriant tendrement et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Cancer frappait à la porte des Gémeaux. Kanon vint lui ouvrir :

- Est-ce que Saga est là ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Dans le salon, suis-moi.<p>

Le Gémeau était effectivement là, recroquevillé sur un canapé :

- Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?  
>- Non, il est rentré directement ici après l'entraînement et il n'a pas bougé depuis. Impossible de lui arracher un mot.<p>

Angelo s'approcha du Gémeau et s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

- Saga, il faut que je te parle !  
>- Je me demandais quand tu arriverais toi, répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux. Il souffre et tu rappliques aussitôt ! Et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te répondre bien gentiment ? Qu'il n'y a que lui qui en souffre ?<br>- Saga ! s'interposa Kanon.

Le Gémeau regarda son jumeau comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

- Aide-moi Kanon, supplia-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé en sanglotant.

Ce dernier se précipita sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Mais par Athéna ! T'y comprends quelque chose toi ! cria-t-il au Cancer.

Mais celui-ci restait figé sans répondre et au bout d'un moment partit précipitamment vers le douzième temple, plus inquiet que jamais. Il le trouva vide, Aphrodite n'était plus là.

Après un instant de stupeur, Angelo continua sa route vers le palais où il entra en trombe dans le bureau du Grand Pope, sans tenir compte des gardes qui tentaient de l'arrêter :

- Angelo ? s'étonna Shion qui se trouvait avec Dohko.  
>- Vite, localisez Aphrodite ! répondit celui-ci craignant le pire pour son ami.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Sur la plage, les cinq chevaliers divins s'étaient retrouvés et avaient commencé par une baignade, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire.

Ils se faisaient maintenant dorer par le soleil sans qu'aucun d'eux cinq n'ose aborder le sujet premier de cette réunion, l'étude de la proposition du grand Pope. Seiya se lança finalement :

- Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
>- C'est difficile. D'un côté, je me dis qu'on doit partir et d'un autre j'ai très envie de rester, lui répondit Shun avouant à haute voix leurs pensées à tous.<br>- Et cela va bien plus loin que ce voyage, déclara Shiryu.  
>- Oui, il y a nos études après, dit Hyoga, enfin sauf pour toi Ikki.<br>- Vous savez bien que je vous suivrai, répondit celui-ci  
>- Ça ne t'empêche pas de donner ton avis, fit Seiya.<br>- Je suis comme Shun, comme vous, partagé, avoua-t-il.  
>- Et si on reportait notre décision définitive ? proposa Shiryu.<br>- Comment ? Saori repart demain ! lui rappela Seiya.  
>- Oui, mais uniquement pour deux ou trois jours, si j'ai bien compris. Allons cette fois avec elle et voyons comment nous réagissons loin du Sanctuaire, expliqua-t-il.<br>- Pas bête, mais comment dire cela à Shion ? interrogea Ikki.  
>- Simple, dit Hyoga. Disons-lui la vérité, qu'on a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir et lui donner une réponse définitive.<br>- Et que dans l'immédiat, nous continuons d'assumer notre rôle, finit Seiya. Moi ça me va !  
>- Shiryu, y a vraiment des fois où tu m'épates ! conclut Shun en riant qui s'immobilisa soudain en entendant la voix de Kanon dans sa tête.<br>_- Trésor, reviens vite, Saga va très mal !  
><em>- Un problème ? demanda son frère, inquiet.  
>- Oui, Saga. Il faut que j'y aille.<br>- On te suit, dit Seiya en se rhabillant rapidement imité par ses compagnons.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, bureau du grand Pope**

Shion ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit au chevalier d'or en se concentrant pour localiser le Poisson, qu'il trouva rapidement :

- Il est au cimetière du village, répondit-il au Cancer qui pâlit légèrement.  
>- Angelo, explique-toi, dit Dohko.<br>- Lui et Saga, ils se retrouvent à affronter leur pire fantôme.  
>- Où est Saga ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le Grand Pope.<br>- Dans son temple, écroulé en larmes dans les bras de son frère, répondit le Cancer. Shion il faut les aider !  
>- Comment ? demandèrent ses deux aînés.<br>- Saga et Aphro ou plutôt Arlès et Aphro ont un passé commun.  
>- Ça, nous le savons déjà, l'encouragea le Grand Pope.<p>

Angelo leva un regard surpris vers les deux hommes mais continua :

- Vous savez ce qu'Arlès a fait de nous, des assassins. Mais avec Aphro il a été beaucoup plus loin, il l'a… commença-t-il.  
>- Saga n'a pas accepté sa nouvelle vie sans se repentir des fautes commises sous l'influence de son double maléfique, dit Shion doucement. Mais je croyais qu'Aphrodite lui avait pardonné.<br>- Exact. Pour tout, sauf une chose, avoua Angelo.

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent comprenant soudainement le danger, au même moment le cosmos du Poisson, que le Grand Pope surveillait toujours vacilla fortement :

- Appelle l'équipe médicale, je le ramène ici, dit-il à l'attention de Dohko. Et toi fait monter Saga ici, ordonna-t-il au Cancer. Aphrodite aura besoin de lui.

Ce dernier obéit sans sourciller alors que le Grand Pope disparaissait à leurs yeux.

Il réapparut dans le cimetière du village et se précipita sur le Poisson, affalé sur une tombe qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'examiner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il referma les poignets ouverts avec son cosmos et le téléporta vers le palais où l'attendait l'équipe médicale à qui il confia le chevalier. Puis il se retourna vers Dohko :

- Saga ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Il arrive. Il s'était ouvert les veines ? demanda à son tour la Balance.<br>- Oui, je pensais qu'ils avaient réglé ce problème !  
>- Aphrodite n'a jamais voulu, dit la voix désespérée de Saga derrière eux qui ne se maintenait debout que grâce au soutien de son frère et de Shun. Autour d'eux se trouvait le Cancer mais aussi les quatre autres chevaliers divins. Normal, pensa Dohko, Shun était concerné directement, ils étaient vraiment indivisible ces cinq là.<br>- Arlès aura finalement détruit Aphrodite, dit encore Saga. Et moi aussi par la même occasion, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.  
>- Alors bats-toi ! lui rétorqua Shion.<br>- Comment ? J'ai tout essayé pour le faire sortir de son mutisme ! hurla-t-il ravagé par la douleur d'être impuissant face à la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
>- Il existe un moyen, Saga, dit la voix douce de Dohko. Mais il va te falloir faire preuve d'un courage énorme.<p>

Le Gémeau se laissa tomber à genoux, entraînant Shun et Kanon dans sa chute :

- Je suis prêt à mourir s'il le faut, de toute façon sans lui, je mourrais.  
>- Shiryu, j'ai besoin de vous pour cela, dit Shion en fixant le Dragon qui acquiesça sans en demander plus, comprenant ce dont il avait besoin. Le Grand Pope se tourna alors vers Dohko :<br>- Fais monter Shaka et Mu, j'ai besoin de leur aide également.

Kanon releva la tête vers lui :

- Vous êtes fou ! Ça peut les tuer tous les deux ! cria-t-il en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Mais la voix douce de Shun s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Que ferais-tu Kanon si c'était moi à la place d'Aphrodite, demanda-t-il à son Dragon des Mers.

Celui-ci le fixa effaré, puis regarda son frère, sa moitié qui souffrait horriblement. Il le ressentait dans tout son être :

- Tu veux vraiment le faire Saga ?  
>- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si je ne me sauve pas, il faut au moins que je tente de le sauver lui.<br>- D'accord, se résigna son frère à contrecœur.

Shaka et Mu entrèrent dans la pièce, répondant à l'appel de Dohko et comprirent immédiatement qu'une situation de crise était en cours sous leurs yeux. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'on leur dise ce que l'on voulait d'eux, pendant que Kanon et Shun relevait Saga qui se redressa et fit face au grand Pope :

- Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que sans changer le passé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une régression peut marcher pour lui ?  
>- S'il ne peut te pardonner, il pourra au moins se pardonner à lui-même, lui répondit Shion. Mais il faut que tu sois conscient que tous ceux présents ici vont connaître ce fragment de votre passé.<p>

Saga secoua la tête, indifférent à ce problème. Shion se tourna alors vers le Cancer :

- Angelo, j'ai également besoin que tu tiennes ton rôle d'ami envers Aphrodite, il aura besoin de toi en revivant cette épreuve.  
>- Aucun problème de mon côté.<br>- Bien, si les médecins estiment l'état d'Aphrodite suffisamment stable pour supporter cette épreuve, alors nous tenterons l'expérience. Au pire nous la reporterons à demain, finit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle où le Poisson avait été conduit.

Shaka et Mu avaient compris ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Le Bélier lançait des regards inquiets à son amant qui semblait totalement dépassé par la catastrophe.

Saga, blanc comme un linge, s'était un peu repris et tenait seul debout, mais une de ses mains restait dans celle de son frère alors que Shun tenait toujours l'autre. Les chevaliers divins attendaient, surveillant étroitement leur frère.

Dohko regardait tout ce petit monde se demandant s'ils sortiraient tous indemnes de cette tragique histoire.

Shion revint enfin dans la pièce :

- Il est trop tôt d'après les médecins, il a encore besoin de récupérer un peu.  
>- Quand ? demanda Dohko<br>- Demain matin.

Shun lui jeta un regard contrarié :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de prévenir Saori et de retarder votre départ, devança le Grand Pope.  
>- Je peux rester près de lui ? demanda Saga<br>- Oui. Ils sont en train de t'installer un lit prés du sien, répondit encore Shion, ayant aussi anticipé son désir. Quant aux autres, vous pouvez rentrer, je vous attends ici demain à dix heures et que cela reste entre nous, finit-il.

Les chevaliers sortirent de son bureau en silence et redescendirent vers les temples à l'exception de Saga qui fut conduit auprès de son amant. Il ne put retenir ses larmes en le voyant plus pâle que les draps sur lesquels il reposait, une perfusion dans le bras lui injectant un sang aussi rouge que les plus belles de ses roses.

Dans le bureau du Grand Pope, seul Dohko était resté :

- Ne sois pas si anxieux, de toute façon, il est temps qu'ils sachent la vérité tous les deux, dit-il à Shion qui tournait en rond.  
>- C'est une expérience dangereuse. Kanon a raison, ils peuvent y perdre la vie.<br>- Pas si nous sommes là pour les ramener. L'union des cosmos des chevaliers divins à ce pouvoir.  
>- Ça m'ennuie de les mêler à ça…<br>- Ils ne t'ont même pas posé la moindre question. Shun est directement concerné par l'état de Saga et donc les quatre autres feront tout pour le protéger. Même si tu ne voulais pas, ils le feraient et tu le sais. Mais c'est autre chose qui t'inquiète ?

Shion le regarda. Il avait raison, autre chose l'inquiétait en révélant cette triste histoire. Les chevaliers divins accuseraient le coup, il en était presque persuadé mais… Cela en plus de leurs récentes expériences ? Et Mu ? Il allait apprendre aussi un fragment du passé d'Angelo. Et cette impression persistante que tout s'enchaînait bien trop vite… Qu'il n'y avait aucun hasard dans ces événements mais plutôt un complot plus vaste encore…

- Angelo n'a jamais choisi ce rôle, tout comme Aphrodite il l'a subi. Et ce que va révéler ce passage ne fera que renforcer l'amour que Mu lui porte, tenta de rassurer son amant.  
>- Tu le crois vraiment ?<br>- Crois-tu que ton disciple ait si peu d'intuition que cela ? Crois-tu que Mu aurait pu aimer un homme qui était considéré comme le meilleur assassin d'Arlès, sans se douter qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire ?  
>- Je ne sais pas… Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, mais Mu est hypersensible.<p>

Dohko s'approcha de lui :

- Tout comme je continuerai à m'inquiéter à chaque combat que Shiryu livrera, tu continues à considérer Mu comme l'enfant qu'il était. Mais je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas hésité à te défier en désobéissant à tes ordres lors de la bataille d'Hadès. Toi son maître.  
>- C'est vrai, mais il reste mon disciple, il est comme mon fils.<p>

Dohko s'approcha encore et l'enlaça :

- Un fils qui est devenu un homme. Fais-lui confiance, quant aux chevaliers divins, leur unité fera le nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Non, tu as raison mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens, répondit pensivement le Grand Pope en se laissant aller dans ses bras :<br>- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu trouveras en temps voulu.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Dohko, Shion restait inquiet… Tout allait bien trop vite à son goût.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Comment ça j'ai pas droit au bisou ? Tout ça parce que j'ai coupé le chapitre là ? je comprend pas... Enfin, un grand merci quand même et j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la suite ! Merci encore et un gros bisou !_

_Shiryu : Merci pour ton com, ravie que le lemon t'ais plu. Voici la suite et l'explication du passé du Poisson et du Gémeau._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Les chevaliers avaient regagné leur temple. Shun avait accepté que ses frères et Shaka restent avec lui et Kanon. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge avait pris sur lui d'organiser le repas avec l'aide de tous ainsi que de veiller avec eux sur le marinas, complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui était la vie courante, trop inquiet pour son frère pour penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

La présence de la Vierge avait également eu le don de faire comprendre à Aïoros, Camus et Milo que celles de Hyoga et de Seiya étaient nécessaires auprès de Shun, sans leur révéler pourquoi.

Heureusement son trésor et ses amis le soutenaient et Shun se montrait particulièrement attentif, dévoilant aux yeux de Kanon tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se reposait entièrement sur lui découvrant qu'il avait une volonté implacable face à ce qui pouvait le toucher.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

Mu avait entraîné son amant jusqu'à chez lui, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Depuis leur arrivée le Cancer restait muet, assis dans le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées :

- Raconte-moi, lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Angelo releva la tête vers le visage doux du Bélier :

- Tu vas me détester après ce que tu vas voir, dit-il tristement. Ce que j'étais dans le passé n'est pas à mon avantage.  
>- Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète autant ? Je sais ce que tu étais dans le passé, Angelo et cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer.<br>- Mais Mu… commença le Cancer.

Le Bélier le coupa en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser enflammé qui provoqua la réaction qu'il avait escomptée. Angelo frissonna violement et ses mains commencèrent une douce caresse sur le dos du Bélier qui rompit le baiser et planta ses yeux dans les perles marines de son amant :

- Quoi que je puisse découvrir, cela ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Crois-tu sincèrement que je sois tombé amoureux de toi par pur hasard ? Il y a bien longtemps que tu as pris mon cœur, chevalier du Cancer. Mais nous étions encore si jeune que je n'ai compris que bien plus tard quel était ce sentiment que tu faisais naître en moi quand tu empêchais les autres apprentis de s'en prendre à moi lorsqu'Aldé n'était pas là. Tu te souviens ?

Bien sur qu'il se souvenait, le Cancer ! A l'époque il n'était encore qu'un apprenti lui aussi mais contrairement aux autres, il ne se liait avec personne, son maître le lui interdisait. Sûrement pour le rendre sans pitié. Alors il avait suivi l'évolution de l'amitié entre les futurs Bélier et Taureau avec envie, rêvant parfois d'être leur ami ou de partager leurs rires.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui et il entendait les sarcasmes des autres enfants sur le petit Bélier qui acceptait d'être ami avec le monstre comme ils nommaient le futur Taureau. Un jour il avait compris qu'ils comptaient s'en prendre directement à lui en l'absence d'Aldébaran. Discrètement il les avait suivi et était intervenu, le protégeant à la place de son ami. Mais quand celui-ci avait voulu le remercier, il s'était enfui.

Ensuite c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il avait recommencé ce manège à chaque fois que le futur Taureau n'était pas là, veillant sur le petit Bélier, mais jamais il ne l'avait laissé l'approcher.

Et puis Mu était parti à Jamir et quand il était revenu, les choses avaient changé, tellement changé. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas resté longtemps, repartant tout de suite après avoir obtenu son armure d'or du Bélier. Mais pendant ce court laps de temps, quelqu'un avait surpris le Cancer devenu lui aussi chevalier observant attentivement le tout jeune Bélier avec des yeux rêveurs.

Il ne l'avait revu qu'au Cinq Pics, des années plus tard, quand celui-ci était intervenu dans son combat contre le Dragon. Les deux adolescents étaient devenus des adultes. Le Cancer avait battu en retraite pour une raison qu'il ne réussit à s'expliquer qu'à sa résurrection. Cette même raison qui avait fait de lui une cible parfaite pour Arlès qui avait réussi à exploiter sa seule faiblesse et faire de lui l'assassin sanguinaire qu'il était devenu. Mais cela Mu ne devait jamais le savoir et il ne le lui avait pas avoué.

La douce voix du Bélier le fit revenir à la réalité :

- J'ignore tes raisons, mais je suis sûr que tu en avais, car je sais que tu étais loin d'être la brute sanguinaire que tu as toujours voulu montrer aux autres. Alors quoi que je découvre durant cette séance, elle ne doit pas t'empêcher d'aider Aphrodite. Lui et Saga méritent largement de vivre en paix.

- Je voudrais avoir ta confiance. Tu ignores ce qui s'est réellement passé, même moi je n'ai qu'une partie de l'histoire. Aphro ne s'en est jamais remis. Quand je l'ai retrouvé il était dans un état… Tout ce que j'en sais c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Mais que s'est-il passé entre lui et Saga ou plutôt Arlès avant ce drame ? Ça il n'a jamais voulut m'en parler. Il a gardé cette blessure en lui depuis tout ce temps et je sais qu'il en veut à Saga mais j'ignore pourquoi…

- A Arlès tu veux dire ?  
>- Non, justement à Saga.<br>- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.  
>- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais compris. Mais Aphro prétendait que parfois le véritable Saga arrivait à remonter et à le protéger d'Arlès. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas admis que cette fois-là il ne l'ait pas fait, mais surtout qu'il m'ait utilisé moi pour accomplir cette mission, son seul ami.<br>- En quoi consistait-elle ?  
>- A faire ce pourquoi il m'utilisait, assassiner quelqu'un mais j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après.<br>- Et qui était-ce ?  
>- Un ami d'Aphrodite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Arlès a décidé de l'éliminer. Il nous donnait des ordres, on les exécutait sans chercher à comprendre, dit-il devinant sa prochaine question. Je ne sais même pas qui il était exactement pour Aphro.<br>- Aphrodite sait que c'est toi ?  
>- Oui, mais bizarrement, il m'a pardonné alors qu'à Saga non.<br>- Et c'est ce fantôme entre eux qui les ronge comme cela ?  
>- Oui, Saga m'a avoué qu'il avait parlé de tout avec Aphro mais jamais de cela. J'ai moi-même essayé sans aucun résultat, Aphro se ferme à chaque fois.<br>- Alors mon maître a raison, il faut en finir avec cette histoire quitte à dévoiler certaines choses du passé.  
>- Tu es si sur de toi, Mu…<br>- Ce qui est fait est fait, Angelo. On peut regretter et pardonner, on peut essayer de calmer une peine qui vous emplie le cœur mais on ne peut en rien changer le passé. Il nous apprend à devenir plus fort et à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. La rancune ou la vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon et nous enferme dans le passé. Il faut toujours essayer d'aller de l'avant ou sinon comment j'aurais osé un jour t'aborder ? Alors que dans le passé, tu m'avais toujours repoussé ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
>- C'est toi qui m'as abordé ? Je n'avais pas vu ça comme cela, dit le Cancer en s'emparant des lèvres de son amant avec tendresse.<p>

Etrangement cette discussion lui avait fait un bien fou, et il se sentait moins inquiet pour le lendemain. Même si l'état de son ami le préoccupait toujours.

Mu perçut qu'il s'était détendu et approfondit le baiser laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le dos du Cancer.

Celui-ci se laissa aller au traitement que lui imposait son amant, sentant son corps s'échauffer peu à peu. Il rompit le baiser pour descendre ses lèvres dans le cou du Bélier qui gémit à ce contact si grisant. Ceux de l'italien avaient le don de le mettre dans un état de dépendance intense et il adorait ça.

Lentement il se laissa glisser dans les brumes douces et chaudes où Angelo savait si bien le mener, se grisant des délicieuses caresses et en réclamant toujours plus. Sa liquette se retrouva au sol, alors que l'italien l'enivrait encore plus en caressant son torse, il gémissait et criait maintenant sans retenue, offert tout entier au désir de son amant, lui offrant la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner, en lui laissant entièrement la direction de cette étreinte.

Le Cancer dévorait maintenant avec amour et tendresse le torse d'albâtre de l'atlante. Régulièrement il remontait lui voler un baiser, son corps s'était maintenant totalement embrasé, conscient que Mu en lui offrant le sien en cet instant de doute de son esprit, lui donnait en même temps l'espoir que tout pouvait encore continuer, que cet ange si doux qui le regardait les yeux embués de désir lui pardonnait ses actes passés.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé qui n'offrait pas un espace suffisamment grand à son goût. Qu'importe, d'un geste du pied il poussa la petite table basse et se laissa glisser à terre, entraînant son amant dans chute et le réceptionnant dans ses bras.

Mu sourit quand il le plaça à califourchon sur lui, comprenant sa demande, et commença à caresser le torse du Cancer avec des gestes doux mais précis, ses mains semblant à peine se poser sur sa peau, mais chaque toucher électrisait un peu plus son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements et des frissons qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Avec une lenteur consommée, il fit glisser son tee-shirt par-dessus ses épaules, continuant son jeu de papillonnage avec ses mains sur chaque centimètre carré de la peau brûlante avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres alors que ses mains descendaient tout aussi lentement vers l'objet de toute son attention.

Le Cancer n'était plus qu'un brasier incandescent sous les mains de Mu, son corps devenait incontrôlable, son sens du toucher embrasait sa peau, électrisait ses sens et exacerbait son désir. Il avait découvert peu à peu ce pouvoir du Bélier, pourtant bien moins expérimenté que lui, mais qui avait le don de le mettre en véritable transe et Mu semblait parfaire cet art à chacune de leurs étreintes.

Ses douces mains exerçaient maintenant leurs pouvoirs sur ses jambes remontant progressivement vers son sexe qu'il continuait à effleurer savamment le rendant presque douloureux tellement il le torturait, alors que ses lèvres enflammaient encore et encore son torse pourtant déjà en feu.

Le sourire de Mu s'élargissait à mesure qu'Angelo perdait le contrôle de son corps, l'encourageant à pousser plus loin encore les limites de sa résistance. Mais la torture avait été bien assez longue, sa bouche descendit enfin jusqu'au membre dressé qu'il devinait au bord de l'explosion.

Le Cancer hurla quand l'écrin chaud et humide l'engloutit dans son entier sans préambule et son bassin bondit à sa rencontre, réclamant la fin de cette divine torture. Mais là encore, le Bélier prit son temps, affolant tous les sens du Cancer, le faisant crier sans retenue alors que ses mains si adroites avaient commencées un autre ballet sur une autre partie de son corps, détendant son intimité.

Même le carrelage glacial sur lequel il reposait lui semblait devenir brûlant, jamais Mu n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'initiatives enivrantes qui le mettaient à l'agonie. Le Cancer était déconnecté de toute réalité, concentré uniquement sur cet ange qui faisait vibrer son corps à l'infini.

Cet ange, qu'enfant il avait protégé de son corps contre les cruelles représailles de ses camarades qui le jalousaient, et dont le regard si doux avait un je ne sais quoi qu'il ne mesurait pas encore mais qui le troublait profondément.

Cet ange, qui devenu adolescent resplendissait de grâce dans son armure du Bélier nouvellement acquise mais qui posait toujours le même regard doux sur lui, ne condamnant en rien celui qu'il était devenu.

Cet ange qui une fois adulte l'avait défié en s'opposant à lui avec ce même regard doux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer bataille.

Cet ange qui l'avait renvoyé aux enfers en posant sur lui cette fois un regard doux et triste à la fois. A ce moment seulement il avait compris, ça l'avait transpercé comme une évidence. Et c'est avec bonheur qu'il avait laissé Mu le renvoyé devant le château d'Hadès.

Cet ange enfin, qu'il avait retrouvé devant le Murs des Lamentations, posant sur lui un regard doux et remplis d'un amour que le Cancer estimait ne pas mériter et c'est en le voyant souriant et confiant qu'il avait joint son cosmos à celui de ses compagnons.

Cet ange à qui il appartenait aujourd'hui tant que son regard ne le lâcherait pas.

Il souleva ses paupières et tomba dans l'océan du regard doux. Il s'y noya. Leurs yeux se fondirent un instant l'un dans l'autre, les unissant par la pensée avant que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un :

- Fais-moi tien, murmura Angelo.

Et le Bélier plongea dans le corps en feu de son amant, faisant jaillir son cri et le rejoignant dans celui-ci, perdant à son tour le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait encore à son propre corps.

Ses sens finirent de s'embraser, gagnés à leurs tours par le même feu qui consumait son amant.

Leurs respirations se saccadèrent, les mouvements s'amplifièrent et se rejoignirent tout comme leurs cris et leurs souffles dans cette ultime extase qui foudroya, déclanchant, dans un dernier râle, leur délivrance. Ils la savourèrent longtemps après qu'ils soient retombés, épuisés, sur le carrelage glacé qui sembla enfin parvenir à refroidir leurs corps brûlants toujours étroitement liés l'un à l'autre.

Mu ouvrit les yeux le premier et regarda avec tendresse le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme qui l'avait protégé envers et contre tout, il ignorait comment mais tout son être le savait.

Il avait souffert en le voyant rester si lointain de lui après leur résurrection, pensant que le regard échangé devant le Mur des Lamentations lui aurait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il s'en était ouvert à son maître, qui lui avait conseillé de faire preuve de patience, que celui qu'il aimait devait d'abord se pardonner à lui-même avant de pouvoir aimer à nouveau.

Alors, il avait attendu, profitant de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie où le Cancer acceptait enfin sa simple présence. Aidé en cela par la bienveillance de son maître, et de l'amitié infaillible du Taureau et de la Vierge qui vivaient chacun des tourments si similaires au sien, se consumant eux aussi d'un amour sans retour.

Le chemin avait été long et semé s'embûches, ayant parfois l'impression d'avancer d'un pas pour en reculer de trois le lendemain. Mais jamais il ne s'était découragé, montrant là tout l'entêtement de son signe, s'accrochant à chaque petite victoire que lui accordait le Cancer.

Jusqu'à ce jour où ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Il mourrait de peur de le décevoir de n'être pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et de le perdre à jamais, sans savoir que son cœur lui appartenait depuis déjà longtemps.

Angelo ouvrit les yeux à son tour, ils se regardèrent longuement sans dire un mot, partageant cet instant qui les rendaient plus fort face à l'épreuve qui les attendait le lendemain et qu'ils affronteraient main dans main. Puis Mu bougea, libérant le corps de son amant qui chercha alors ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser avant de parler enfin :

- Mon amour, comment un être aussi pur que toi peut-il autant m'aimer ? demanda le Cancer encore incrédule face à qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.  
>- C'est toi qui m'as appris à aimer, le jour où tu as fait rempart de ton corps pour protéger le mien. Je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de le faire et l'amour que je te porte n'a fait que grandir tout au long de ces années. Il était grand temps que nous le partagions enfin.<br>- Alors accepte de partager avec moi chaque instant que la vie nous permettra et de te rendre à l'infini cet amour.  
>- J'accepte de tout cœur. répondit le Bélier au comble du bonheur et sentant au plus profond de lui que l'étreinte qu'il venait de partager avait ouvert une union de leurs deux esprits qu'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment mais qui les liait encore plus.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Kanon finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, protégé par l'union des cinq cosmos des chevaliers divins, tout comme au palais il en fut de même pour Saga et Aphrodite protégé par celui du Grand Pope et de la Balance. Les cinq jeunes gens passèrent la nuit au temple des Gémeaux ainsi que Shaka. Shion et Dohko restèrent, eux, auprès de Saga et Aphrodite.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais**

Le lendemain matin, Shion convoqua Aïoros dès son réveil pour lui déléguer la direction et la protection du Sanctuaire tout le temps que durerait la régression du chevalier du Poisson, lui expliquant qu'il devrait aussi rassurer ses compagnons sur leurs absences communes, sans lui révéler ce qu'il allait tenter. Saori avait soutenue l'entreprise de son grand Pope, lui renouvelant en cette occasion, la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à dix heures, alors que les chevaliers nécessaires à la réussite de cette manœuvre délicate se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où reposait Aphrodite qui avait été mis en sommeil léger par les médecins. Aïoros aux arènes expliquait, lui, l'absence de ses compagnons, Athéna à ses côtés. Les chevaliers présents savaient déjà qu'un événement important était survenu la veille, mais ignoraient encore lequel.

L'entraînement commença dans une ambiance étrange où chacun avait les yeux fixés sur le palais, anxieux d'en savoir plus.

Le Grand Pope expliqua calmement à chacun des protagonistes ce qu'il attendait de lui ou d'eux suivant le cas, leur précisant que pendant toute la durée de la régression c'est Dohko qui prendrait les décisions et qu'ils devaient obéir à ses ordres quels qu'ils soient. Lui-même serait dans l'incapacité de faire face à un événement autre que de maintenir la cohésion dans les esprits des trois chevaliers concernés par cette régression. Ensuite il détailla à tous ce qui allait se passer.

Il pénétrerait l'esprit du Poisson, de Saga et du Cancer, aidé en cela par Mu qui possédait cette même faculté que lui, pour récréer une chronologie dans la série d'événements qui avait amené le drame qui rongeait Aphrodite et dont uniquement deux personnes présentes connaissaient la teneur exacte, lui et Dohko.

Les deux Gémeaux donneraient un passage aux esprits du Poisson, de Saga et du Cancer vers le passé où ils demeureraient simples spectateurs de ces événements, que Shaka, grâce à sa perception du cosmos maintiendrait ouvert avec Kanon.

Et c'est là que résidait le danger, à tout moment l'un des trois chevaliers pouvaient ne pas supporter la pression engendrée et commettre l'irréparable en essayant d'intervenir sur le passé, ce qui rendrait leurs esprits prisonniers à jamais de celui-ci en coupant la connexion avec le monde réel et leurs corps physiques.

C'est dans ce cas que l'aide des chevaliers divins serait nécessaire car l'union de leurs cinq cosmos pouvait annuler cet effet et laisser le temps à Dohko d'intervenir en maintenant le passage, permettant à Shion et Mu de faire revenir leurs esprits dans le présent.

Une fois que le grand Pope fut certain que chacun comprenait parfaitement son rôle, que les événements auxquels ils allaient assister demeureraient un secret si tel était le souhait d'Aphrodite, de Saga ou d'Angelo, alors seulement il prévint Athéna qu'ils allaient commencer.

Le cosmos de leur Déesse envahit la salle le temps pour eux de savoir qu'elle était là pour les soutenir ainsi que tous leurs compagnons et Shion réveilla alors Aphrodite que Saga tenait toujours par la main. Il fut tout de suite hypnotisé par Mu et le cosmos du Grand Pope rejoint par celui du Bélier se répandit autour des trois chevaliers concernés, fouillant leurs souvenirs à la recherche de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ces événements.

Hormis Dohko et Mu, qui connaissaient cette faculté qu'avait Shion, les autres eurent ce jour-là un aperçu de l'immense pouvoir que possédaient les atlantes et que leur Grand Pope maîtrisait à la perfection.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tri des souvenirs communs des trois chevaliers, il put les reclasser chronologiquement.

Shion était si concentré qu'il fallut à Dohko toute sa perception pour savoir à quel moment exacte déclencher l'ouverture du gouffre dimensionnel. Les trois chevaliers s'y retrouvèrent précités et après un bref évanouissement, s'éveillèrent en regardant étonnés autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans des corps immatériels et les autres chevaliers présents pouvaient voir la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, comme sur un écran géant.

La voix du grand Pope résonna alors dans leurs têtes. Lui et Mu étant les seuls à pouvoir entrer en contact avec leurs esprits :

_- Aphrodite, tu vas revivre certains événements de ton passé, aidé par Angelo et Saga. Tu vas revoir chaque détail qui a conduit à ce drame qui te ronge. N'essaie pas d'intervenir, cela vous mettrait en danger tous les trois, mais tu peux communiquer avec Mu ou moi et avec Saga et Angelo qui t'accompagnent dans ce voyage.  
><em>_- Non_, hurla Aphrodite_. Je ne veux pas revivre cela !  
><em>_- Il le faut, mon cœur_, intervint le Gémeau.  
><em>- Non, c'est de ta faute, Saga, tout ça c'est de ta faute<em>, hurla-t-il encore laminant le cœur de son amant.  
><em>- Arrête Aphro, ne te défile pas ! Tu dois le faire, je reste avec toi<em>, intervint Angelo à son tour.  
><em>- Non, je ne le supporterai pas… Pas encore<em>, lui répondit le Poisson, paniqué.  
><em>- Il te faut connaître tous les détails pour pouvoir juger d'un événement<em>, intervint Shion, _et tu ne sais qu'une partie de la vérité.  
><em>_- Mais c'est trop douloureux comme vérité ! _lui rétorqua le Poisson.  
><em>- Aphrodite, toi et moi n'avons jamais été très proches et pourtant tu m'as montré que tu étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible avec Shun<em>, intervint Mu à son tour._ Tu tiens à Saga tout comme je tiens à Angelo qui souffre aussi de ces événement, les revivre vous permettront à tous trois de comprendre enfin. Si tu ne le fais ni pour toi, ni pour Saga, alors fais-le pour Angelo. Il est ton ami, non ?  
><em>_- Mu… _dit simplement le Cancer ému.

_Il eut un long moment de silence avant que le Poisson ne relève enfin la tête et se tourne vers le Cancer :_

_- D'accord, mais tu seras là, hein ? _lui demanda-t-il inquiet en attrapant sa main, broyant un peu plus le cœur de Saga.  
><em>- Je ne te quitte pas<em>, promit Angelo jetant un regard triste vers le Gémeau qui secoua la tête pour le rassurer.  
><em>- Allez-y, <em>dit le Poisson en prenant une grande inspiration.

Le paysage changea alors autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres d'un groupe d'enfants âgés d'une douzaine d'années qui remontaient joyeusement le chemin menant du village au Sanctuaire en chahutant. Parmi eux se trouvait Aphrodite.

_- Mais qu'est-ce_… fit le Poisson.  
><em>- Regarde, <em>le coupa Saga_, tout a commencé ce jour-là._

Un autre enfant, blond aux yeux bleus, un peu plus jeune apparu alors dans le chemin poursuivit par un chevalier d'argent qui le rattrapa devant le groupe d'apprentis où se trouvait le futur Poisson. Sous leurs yeux, le chevalier fit pleuvoir une série de coup dont le gamin blond se protégeait comme il pouvait en hurlant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le poing d'Aphrodite qu'une aura dorée entourait, l'arrêtant net :

- Ça suffit ! Quoi qu'ait fait cet enfant, il a reçu assez de coups !  
>- Et qui es-tu toi ? demanda l'homme, nullement impressionné.<br>- Je suis Aphrodite, apprenti chevalier d'or du Poisson et si tu n'arrêtes pas, j'en refairerai au Grand Pope !  
>L'autre recula d'un pas :<br>- Je le ramène, dit encore le futur chevalier en faisant signe à ses compagnons qui chargèrent le petit blond sur leurs épaules.  
>Et le petit groupe reprit sa route.<p>

On changea alors de point de vue pour apercevoir un autre enfant, sensiblement du même âge que le Poisson qui avait observé toute la scène, le futur Cancer.

_- Tu étais là ? _demanda Aphrodite.  
><em>- Oui, <em>lui répondit Angelo_._

Le chevalier d'argent était resté sur le chemin, regardant partir le petit groupe et on entendit nettement ses paroles :

- Tu me le paieras, Aphrodite du Poisson, un jour tu me le paieras ! Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends qu'on ne se frotte pas si impunément à moi !

La scène changea :

Aphrodite, toujours aussi jeune soignait les blessures de l'enfant blond, un autre apprenti, plus vieux, pénétra dans la petite baraque en bois :

- Aphro ?  
>- Saga, tu peux m'aider ?<br>- Qui est-ce ? demanda le futur Gémeaux.  
>- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai tiré des griffes de Raphaël qui le battait.<br>- Tu devrais te méfier, cet homme est très rancunier à ce qu'on dit…  
>- Eh Saga ! Je suis un futur chevalier d'or !<p>

Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice où se mêlait un petit quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de très tendre … La voix de l'enfant les ramena à la réalité :

- Je suis Yann, dit-il faiblement.  
>- Bien, je suis Aphrodite et voici Saga.<br>- Vous n'auriez pas dû, il va vous en vouloir, dit Yann.  
>- Tu es un apprenti ?<br>- Non, je suis le fils d'une servante du palais et j'apprends mon futur métier, répondit-il.  
>- Pourquoi il te battait ?<p>

Mais Saga lui montra alors des traces qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce que le chevalier voulait faire à l'enfant.

- Il a essayé de te violer ? demanda le futur Poisson incrédule.  
>Pour toute réponse Yann se mit à pleurer.<br>- Quel immonde salaud ! s'écria Aphrodite.  
>- Tu ne pourras pas le garder ici, dit Saga.<br>- Alors je vais le mener en ville ! Je connais un vieux couple qui l'accueillera et l'élèvera.  
>- D'accord, se résigna son ami.<p>

Nouveau changement de scène :

Aphrodite, plus vieux et Yann, assis sur rocher au bord de la mer :

- Bravo pour ton armure, Aphro.  
>- Merci Yann.<br>- Je te verrais moins souvent alors ?  
>- Je passerai à chaque fois que je pourrai mais le Grand Pope nous a prévenu qu'Athéna vient de se réincarner, alors je ne sais pas trop si cela va nous bloquer au Sanctuaire<br>- Et Saga ?  
>- Quoi Saga ?<br>- Tu parles toujours de lui et là rien.  
>- Je ne sais pas… Il change en ce moment, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même. C'est depuis que son frère a disparu.<br>- Son frère ?  
>- Oui, Saga a un jumeau, Kanon et il a disparu il y a peu de temps, depuis Saga a changé…<br>- Je te fais confiance pour l'aider, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Saga est mon ami c'est tout !<br>- En tout cas moi j'ai confiance en vous deux, vous m'avez sauvez la vie. Raphaël aurait fini par me tuer.  
>- Il faut quand même que tu restes caché des autres chevaliers, c'est plus prudent pour ta sécurité, ok ?<br>- Ok.  
>- Viens, je te raccompagne.<p>

Ils marchaient tranquillement et croisèrent un groupe d'homme que la mémoire d'Aphrodite avait enregistré machinalement. L'un d'eux lança un regard soutenu vers Yann, mais aucun des deux amis n'y fit attention.

_- J'avais jamais remarqué, _dit le Poisson étonné de reconnaître Raphaël.  
><em>- Tu vois qu'il faut le faire, <em>lui répondit le Gémeau_._

Nouveau changement de scène :

_Saga se crispa en la découvrant : _

Arlès s'admirant dans le costume du Grand Pope. A genoux derrière lui, Raphaël :

- Tu es réputé pour tout savoir au sein du Sanctuaire, que peux-tu me dire sur les chevaliers d'or ? Sur ce qu'ils cachent aux autres ? fit cyniquement le nouveau maître du Sanctuaire.

- Alors ? Parle ou tu ne me sers à rien !  
>- Les chevaliers d'or sont très durs à approcher, vous savez ! Mais, je peux vous donnez un secret que je connais sur les chevaliers du Poisson et du Cancer.<br>- Je t'écoute, ordonna Arlès.  
>- Eh bien, Aphrodite se rend souvent dans un petit café de Rodario où il retrouve quelqu'un, un jeune homme du nom de Yann.<br>- Et pour le Cancer ?  
>- Je l'ai surpris à observer Mu du Bélier.<br>- Hors de ma vue ! Si tu continues à m'apporter des renseignements tu as une chance de rester en vie ! Trouve-moi également des apprentis… pas trop mal !

Le nouveau Grand Pope, une fois seul, enleva alors son masque et eut un sourire démoniaque :

- Deux, c'est peu mais pour l'instant ça me suffira, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire et de reprendre. Alors comme ça Aphrodite t'a remplacé Saga ? On va arranger ça !

Un autre rire encore plus cruel s'éleva alors qu'un regard fou envahissait les yeux d'Arlès.

_Saga sursauta en entendant ce rire haï qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, malgré lui ses poings se serrèrent. Il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et rencontra le regard turquoise de son amant qui l'encourageait en silence, encore incapable de lui parler, mais c'était déjà tant pour le Gémeau._

Nouveau changement de scène :

Angelo avançait dans la salle du trône où siégeait Arlès :

- Ramasse-le et ramène-le à son temple, j'aurais encore besoin de lui ! ordonna-t-il au Cancer en désignant un corps qui gisait non loin de là, recouvert d'un drap.  
>Angelo s'en approcha, s'accroupit et descendit le drap, découvrant le chevalier du Poisson entièrement nu et horriblement marqué :<br>- Mais que s'est-il… commença le Cancer.  
>- Ne pose pas de questions ! Exécute les ordres ! le coupa Arlès.<p>

Mais il se releva :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il.  
>- Ah oui ? Je suis le Grand Pope et je fais ce qui me plait ! Ou préfère-tu que je fasses revenir de Jamir le chevalier d'or du Bélier ? dit-il avec un sourire cruel.<p>

Angelo serra les poings mais la voix faible d'Aphrodite s'éleva alors :

- Ramène-moi, Masque de Mort, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer enroula le Poisson dans le drap et le souleva délicatement dans ses bras, quittant la salle du trône, poursuivit par le rire fou d'Arlès.

Nouvelle scène :

Toujours la même pièce, vide cette fois, Arlès était à genoux au milieu semblant souffrir horriblement, ses cheveux passant du gris au bleu.

_Seiya sursauta violement, il avait déjà vue ce même genre de scène quand il l'avait combattu._

- Je ne te laisserai pas me contrer encore !  
>- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Aphrodite !<br>- Alors je le détruirai !  
>- Non !<p>

Les cheveux redevinrent gris et Arlès se releva, la porte s'ouvrit et Raphaël entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant lui :

- Alors ?  
>- J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandez, tous les enfants de Rodario sont réunis au même endroit.<br>- Bien, fais venir le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Si cette porte ne s'ouvre pas à son arrivée, alors donne-lui l'ordre écrit que je t'ai remis !

Raphaël sortit de la salle et les portes se refermèrent.

- Alors, Saga, qui préfères-tu sauver ce Yann ou tous ces enfants ?

La scène s'effaça brutalement

_Le Gémeau poussa une plainte étouffée et esquissa un geste pour intervenir, mais le Poisson se jeta sur lui, l'arrêtant :_

_- Non Saga !  
><em>_- Je ne veux pas te faire revivre ce cauchemar !  
><em>_- Il faut aller jusqu'au bout, _intervint Angelo._ Reste tranquille Saga, quoi que tu fasses maintenant, cela ne changera pas ce passé, _dit-il tristement.  
><em>- Il a raison<em>, intervint la voix de Shion.

La scène revint :

Arlès et Saga luttant pour la possession du corps du Gémeau, les images étaient cruelles de vérité, de la souffrance de Saga.

_Tous les chevaliers qui y assistaient étaient bouleversés par ces images. Kanon pleurait s'en même s'en rendre compte. Seiya était devenu blanc et tremblait de tous ses membres devant l'image, deux mains attrapèrent les siennes. Il tourna brièvement la tête et Hyoga lui sourit, de l'autre côté Shiryu faisait de même._

Devant eux, le rire triomphant d'Arlès qui se releva :

- Tu ne peux pas gagner et bientôt le monde sera à moi !  
>Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Angelo :<br>- J'ai une mission pour toi chevalier, dit Arlès.  
>Le Cancer attendait les détails :<br>- Va éliminer cet homme, dit-il en lui tendant une photo. Il travaille dans un café à Rodario.

Angelo la prit et sortit, son regard se posa alors sur Raphaël qui avait un sourire triomphant.

Les portes se refermèrent et de nouveau Saga, l'espace d'un instant, pleurant :

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il avant qu'Arlès n'éclate d'un rire cruel.

Nouvelle scène :

Aphrodite courant sur un chemin comme un fou et qui se jetait sur Angelo, assis sur un rocher :

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il.  
>- C'était un ordre, répondit-il en maintenant les poings du Poisson.<br>- Pourquoi Saga a-t-il laissé faire cela ? Pourquoi tu lui obéis toujours ?  
>- Moi aussi, je protège quelqu'un ! Alors ne me juge pas, je te l'interdis !<br>Un garde arriva en courant, les interrompant :  
>- Vous devez rentrez dans vos temples, ordre du Grand Pope ! dit-il essoufflé. Les renégats arrivent !<br>- Voilà peut-être la fin de nos supplices… murmura le Cancer

Retour au présent :

Pendant que Shion et Mu ramenaient les esprits des trois chevaliers dans leurs corps, Dohko restait vigilant à la moindre variation de cosmos. Mais tout se passa bien et il ordonna la fermeture du passage. Shion, Mu, Shaka et Kanon laissèrent s'éteindre leurs cosmos.

Le Grand Pope soupira et regarda les trois chevaliers qui reprenaient lentement conscience. Angelo fut le premier à rouvrir les yeux, Mu le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il était bien trop ému pour pouvoir encore dire quelque chose, même si au fond de lui il s'en doutait, il avait toujours ignoré la véritable raison du comportement du Cancer.

Saga et Aphrodite ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, d'instinct leurs regards se dirigèrent vers l'autre. Mais le Poisson rompit le contact et tenta de se relever, alors que Kanon se précipitait vers son frère.

Shiryu et Hyoga vinrent pour soutenir Aphrodite qui regarda alors le Grand Pope :

- Merci de l'avoir fait, Shion, si c'est possible j'aimerais que tout ceci reste un secret.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun des chevaliers présents ne parlera. Mais tu n'es plus seul dans cette épreuve, ne l'oublie pas.<br>- Merci à tous, répéta le Poisson avant de se tourner vers les deux chevaliers divins qui le soutenaient. Ça ne vous dérange de me raccompagner chez moi ? demanda-t-il  
>- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit Hyoga approuvé par Shiryu et tous trois quittèrent la salle sous l'air consterné de Saga dont les larmes se mirent à couler.<p>

La main d'Angelo vint se poser sur son épaule :

- Laisse-lui du temps, Saga, il faut qu'il digère tout ce qu'il vient de comprendre.  
>- Il a raison, intervint Dohko, et ne regrette rien tu viens au moins de le sauver de lui-même.<p>

Le Gémeau tourna son regard vers lui :

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, Angelo. Il fit ensuite signe à son frère et Shun vint se joindre à lui pour le soutenir, alors qu'Ikki venait aider Mu pour Angelo. Ils furent suivis de Shaka désireux de ne pas quitter le Phoenix. Seiya, lui, partit avec Shun, la tête basse.

Les trois chevaliers auraient besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer de leur expérience, mais après quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre pour le physique. Le reste par contre prendrait sûrement encore du temps.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Shion informa Athéna et Aïoros, remerciant celui-ci pour son aide. Il regarda ensuite Dohko :

- Tu en penses quoi ?  
>- Rien, il faut attendre. Seul le temps peut guérir ce genre de blessure. Non, ce sont plus les chevaliers divins qui m'inquiète, j'aurais préféré les laisser en dehors de tout cela, Seiya a l'air secoué par ce qu'il a vu…<br>- Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti, mais ils étaient notre seule parade possible au cas où…

Ils échangèrent un long regard :

- Shiryu va sûrement passer la nuit chez Aphrodite, dit encore Dohko.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on le verra demain matin.<p>

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Merci comme toujours et ravie que ce chapitre m'est donné droit au bisou ! Voici le suite, j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût ! Merci encore de ton soutien ! Et gros bisous !_

_Shiryu : Merci, voici la suite et la réponse à ta question ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Bisous et bonne semaine._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Et la vie reprit au Sanctuaire. Trois jours plus tard, Saori repartait pour un bref séjour au Japon, accompagnée de ses cinq chevaliers divins qui avaient fait part de leur décision au Grand Pope.

Dans les temples où ils séjournaient, le vide se fit vite ressentir. Chacun mesurait à quel point ils étaient attachés à leurs jeunes compagnons.

Le Grand Pope avait accordé une semaine de repos aux trois chevaliers qui avaient subi un retour dans le passé.

Angelo et Saga assistaient donc aux entraînements mais sans y participer. Aphrodite, lui, ne s'y était pas montré. D'ailleurs à part le Cancer et la Balance, il ne recevait personne, faisait de grande ballade en solitaire mais semblait se remettre petit à petit pour le plus grand bonheur de l'aîné des Gémeau que Dohko tenait journellement informé de son état.

Les liens qui unissaient Mu à Angelo s'étaient encore consolidés et c'est accompagné de celui-ci que le Cancer s'était rendu au cimetière du village déposé une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe de Yann.

Kanon, lui, ne quittait guère son frère, le soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il le consolait lors de ses crises de larmes ou de ses nombreux cauchemars qui avaient repris depuis cette expérience. Saga le quittait pourtant chaque après-midi pour un moment de solitude sur la plage, à l'endroit même où quelques mois plus tôt, il avait avoué son amour à Aphrodite.

Dohko et Shion se retrouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier tous les après-midi, travaillant sur le projet que leur avait demandé Saori et qui dans l'immédiat était encore tenu secret.

La veille de la reprise de l'entraînement pour lui et ses deux compagnons, Saga se trouvait comme chaque après-midi sur la plage, ses longs cheveux volants au vent et ses yeux embués de larmes quand il sentit une présence. Pensant avoir à faire à son frère, il se tourna vers lui sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses yeux. Son geste se figea et son cœur se mit à battre violement en reconnaissant Aphrodite.

Pour la première fois depuis ce regard échangé au palais, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, puis le Poisson vint s'asseoir à ses côtes et reporta son regard sur la mer. Saga fit de même sans oser parler. Il était venu. Il était là, tout près de lui. Un geste et il pourrait le toucher mais il ne bougea pas. Juste de temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ensemble et sans un mot, ils admirèrent le coucher de soleil sur la mer.

Kanon, inquiet pour son frère arriva et les vit. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage et il repartit vers son temple, discrètement, comme il était venu.

Tout aussi silencieusement, Aphrodite se releva dans un geste gracieux et reprit le chemin de son temple suivit des yeux par Saga qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. Avant de disparaître au détour du chemin, le Poisson se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé avant de reprendre sa route.

Au bout d'un long moment Saga prit à son tour le chemin de son temple se disant que finalement tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Un léger espoir venait de se poser sur son cœur meurtri.

Ooo000ooO

Aphrodite regagna son temple lentement, pensant à Saga… Longtemps il l'avait cru responsable de la mort de Yann, alors qu'en fait il avait dû faire face à un choix des plus cruels. Il aurait dû se douter que celui qu'il aimait était incapable de faire une telle chose. Mais la perte de Yann, l'attaque tout de suite derrière des chevaliers de bronze et leur mort à tous les deux avait faussé son jugement… Puis la guerre contre Hadès et enfin leur nouvelle chance… Il aurait dû accepter d'en parler avec lui… Il savait qu'il en souffrait. Mais la vérité lui faisait peur, alors il avait préféré éviter le sujet, s'enfonçant sans s'en rendre compte. Mais les plongeant, lui et son compagnon, davantage dans la souffrance.

- Arrête donc de te triturer la tête ! l'interrompit la voix d'Angelo.  
>- Tu vas me suivre longtemps ? demanda le Poisson continuant sa route.<br>- Jusqu'à que tu te décides à aller de l'avant.  
>- J'espère que Mu n'est pas trop jaloux, fit-il, ironique.<br>- Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit la voix de l'atlante, faisant se retourner Aphrodite surpris. Du moins pas pour ça, rajouta-t-il en regardant son amant.  
>- Je dois vous pourrir la vie, non ? s'excusa alors le gardien du douzième temple.<p>

Mu s'approcha de lui et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur :

- Non, tu ne nous pourris pas la vie. En fait comme on s'ennuyait un peu, on s'est dit que ce serait bien d'aller taquiner un ami et après tirage au sort c'est tombé sur toi ! expliqua ce dernier malicieusement.  
>- T'es pas drôle tu sais, lui dit Aphrodite en souriant malgré tout. Je vous invite pour me faire pardonner ?<br>- Ça marche, dit Angelo, ravi.

Le Bélier n'avait pas son pareil pour faire parler les gens et il ne doutait guère que d'ici la fin de la soirée, ils comprendraient ce qui empêchait leur ami d'être enfin heureux.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain, les trois convalescents reprenaient l'entraînement sous l'œil attentif du Grand Pope qui profita de la présence de tous pour annoncer le retour de Saori et de ses chevaliers divins pour le lendemain. Des sourires s'élargirent sur certains visages et après deux heures de travail, Shion déclara la fin de la séance.

Aphrodite s'approcha alors des deux Gémeaux :

- Saga ?  
>- Oui ? lui répondit celui-ci le cœur battant.<br>- Tu voudrais venir avec moi cet après-midi ?  
>- Où ? intervint Kanon.<p>

Mais d'un geste Saga lui fit signe de se taire, sachant déjà où voulait l'emmener le Poisson, vers leur guérison, enfin…

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il simplement.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Aphrodite :

- On se retrouve vers quatorze heures à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, finit-il avant de reprendre le chemin de son temple, apercevant au passage les visages ravis de ses deux invités de la veille.  
>- Saga, tu es sûr là ? demanda, inquiet, son frère.<br>- Oui, sûr et certain.

Kanon suivit néanmoins son aîné à l'entrée du Sanctuaire à l'heure dite où l'attendait déjà le Poisson chargé d'un bouquet de roses blanches. Il était fermement décidé à s'assurer que tout irait bien pour son jumeau. Il vit les deux chevaliers se sourire et prendre côte à côte le chemin du village. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire de même, une main se posa sur son épaule :

- Tu ne devrais pas Kanon.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Dohko qui regardait partir le couple :

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'ils ont besoins d'être seuls pour affronter leur pire fantôme et que je peux t'assurer qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.<p>

Kanon reporta son regard vers le couple qui s'éloignait, hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir.

- Comment en être sûr ?  
>- Leurs deux cosmos sont sereins et déterminés. Ils veulent se construire un nouvel avenir sur les ruines de leur passé. Tout comme tu l'as décidé quand Shun est venu à toi. Laisse-leur une chance, finit Dohko avant de faire demi-tour.<p>

Kanon hésita longtemps, mais finalement, alors que le couple disparaissait à sa vue, il s'en retourna lentement vers son temple.

Ooo000ooO

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant tout le trajet qui les mena au cimetière, jusque devant la tombe de Yann où un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, Aphrodite s'était ouvert les veines.

Là, le Poisson déposa son bouquet de roses blanches sur la pierre et prit Saga par la main :

- Es-tu déjà venu ici depuis ?  
>- Non, je n'ai jamais eut le courage de le faire, lui avoua le Gémeau. Et puis j'avais toujours pensé y aller avec toi…<p>

Ils restèrent silencieux, se recueillant devant la pierre blanche. Puis Aphrodite se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en ai voulu d'une chose dont tu n'étais pas responsable…

Saga ouvrit la bouche mais le Poisson posa un doigt sur celle-ci :

- Laisse-moi finir… Je t'ai fait souffrir encore plus en t'obligeant à revivre ces scènes. Mais cela a eu au moins le mérite de me faire découvrir que Raphaël était le véritable responsable de tout ceci. Je sais que j'aurais dû accepter d'en parler avec toi et je m'en veux de ne pas y être arrivé… J'aurais dû savoir, mais j'étais aveuglé par le chagrin…

Doucement il se rapprocha encore alors que sa main quittait ses lèvres pour se poser sur sa joue. Avec une infinie tendresse, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient des yeux du Gémeau qui ne cherchait pas à les retenir :

- Aphro, je ne sais pas qui à le plus à pardonner à qui. Je voudrais juste qu'on puisse à nouveau être heureux.

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion, il savait qu'il jouait son destin, qu'il le remettait entre ses mains mais il continua après un instant de silence :

- Je t'aime au-delà de ce que je pourrais dire. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de résister à Arlès… Mais je ne peux effacer ce qu'il t'a fait subir. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est essayer de te donner tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu t'offrir…

Les yeux du Poisson s'étaient également remplis de larmes. Larmes qu'il n'avait pas encore versées. Larmes pour l'ami de toujours qui reposait à jamais dans ce cimetière. Larmes pour enfin tourner cette douloureuse page de leur vie.

Le regard océan se perdit dans les turquoises du Poisson qui rapprocha son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils se retrouvèrent enfin. Devant celui qui les avait bien involontairement séparé et qui pouvait désormais reposer en paix.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent sous une pluie de pétales de roses sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. De la tombe de Yann, les fleurs s'effeuillaient pour se déposer en douceur sur les deux êtres qui, timidement, unissaient leurs souffles pour enterrer à jamais le fantôme qui les avaient tant fait souffrir.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, bien après avoir rompu leur baiser, perdant toute notion de temps ou de réalité, savourant simplement une présence qui leur avait tant manquée. Quand enfin, ils refirent surface, toutes les roses avaient égrené leurs pétales et ils étaient entourés et en partie couverts de ce doux tapis. Aphrodite en cueillit un sur les épaules de Saga avant de se retourner vers la tombe de son ami :

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant des roses qui n'avaient plus que leurs tiges et en les examinant :  
>- je crois que Yann vient de nous donner sa bénédiction, à sa façon, répondit Saga en posant sa main sur la tombe du jeune homme.<p>

Le Poisson regarda tour à tour le Gémeau qui souriait à la photo du jeune garçon posée sur la pierre claire et fit jaillir une nouvelle rose blanche dans sa main :

- Celle-là, tu la gardes, dit-il en la posant à la place du bouquet effeuillé qu'il ramassa pour le jeter.

Les deux chevaliers reprirent ensuite lentement le chemin du village, main dans la main.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps au Japon, résidence Kido**

Shun arpentait les longs couloirs du manoir, ouvrant toutes les portes se trouvant sur son chemin. Hyoga apparut à l'autre bout du long corridor :

- Alors ? lui demanda anxieusement son ami.  
>- Rien au rez-de-chaussée, lui répondit-il. Shiryu fouille le deuxième étage et Ikki le jardin.<br>- Mais où peut-il bien être ?  
>- Il est bizarre depuis qu'on est revenu.<p>

Shiryu et Ikki les rejoignirent dans le salon :

- Alors rien ? demanda le Phoenix.  
>- Il se passe quelque chose, mais quoi ? grommela le Dragon.<p>

Ils se séparèrent pour fouiller les endroits où Seiya avait l'habitude d'aller, se donnant rendez-vous un peu plus tard. Ce fut finalement Shun qui retrouva Pégase sur la plage derrière l'orphelinat où ils avaient tous grandis :

- Seiya ! On te cherche partout !  
>- Désolé, j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, répondit Pégase sans bouger.<p>

Shun s'approcha doucement :

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Je ne peux pas retourner au Sanctuaire, Shun.<br>- Mais…  
>- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, l'interrompit son frère en tournant enfin vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.<br>- Seiya ! s'écria Shun en se précipitant sur lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans la soirée au Sanctuaire**

Aphrodite et Saga avait longuement traîné en ville avant de se décider à revenir vers le temple des Gémeaux où Kanon commençait à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter :

- Enfin ! s'écria-t-il en les voyant pénétrer dans le troisième temple qu'il arpentait en tout sens depuis plus d'une heure. Aphrodite lâcha la main de Saga pour étreindre le cadet des Gémeau qui resta sans voix devant cette réaction :  
>- Kanon, je te présente mes excuses, dit le Poisson en le relâchant.<br>- Tes excuses, mais pourquoi ?  
>- Pour avoir gâché le temps que tu avais avec Shun. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, et puis pour t'avoir obligé à revivre des moments pénibles pour toi…<p>

Légèrement décontenancé par ces excuses, Kanon ne savait plus trop quoi dire au Poisson qui semblait sincèrement désolé :

- Tu sais, il n'est pas le plus à plaindre, intervint Saga.  
>- Mais j'ai quand même ravivé de mauvais souvenirs pour beaucoup d'entre nous et je m'en excuserai auprès des autres aussi, dit Aphrodite qui se tourna de nouveau vers son beau-frère :<br>- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Saga pendant ce temps, ajouta-t-il.  
>- C'est normal, c'est mon frère, dit Kanon retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Allez venez manger, ça ne vaut sûrement pas un de tes repas Aphro, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, bougonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de leur appartement, signifiant par ce geste que tout était dit à ce sujet.<br>- Nous te suivons, dit Saga en enlaçant son Poisson avec qui il échangea un regard attendri avant de le suivre. Ils savaient tous les deux que le cadet des Gémeau ne reconnaîtrait jamais être ému par le geste d'Aphrodite mais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais**

Shion raccrocha son téléphone alors que Dohko qu'il avait appelé mentalement, entrait dans son bureau :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'arrivant devant la mine sombre de son amant.  
>- Seiya refuse de revenir au Sanctuaire !<p>

La Balance resta silencieux un instant :

- Qui t'as prévenu ?  
>- L'intendant du manoir vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Pégase était malade et que Saori devait reporter son voyage ici, expliqua Shion.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il refuse de revenir ici ?  
>- Son cosmos. Je l'ai sentit vacillé dans la journée. Dohko, il se passe quelque chose là-bas !<br>- Essaies d'appeler Shiryu.  
>- J'ai déjà fait cette demande à l'intendant. Il n'est pas au manoir pour l'instant mais il va lui transmettre la commission. Je suis inquiet, Pégase est celui qui a été le plus ébranlé par notre retour dans le passé.<br>- Il a combattu Saga alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'Arlès, c'est un peu logique non ?  
>- Oui, ça plus tout ce qu'ils ont enduré depuis deux ans… Si seulement j'avais vu clair ! s'écria Shion en envoyant valser une bonne partie des documents sur son bureau et en se levant.<p>

Dohko vint le rejoindre et l'enlaça :

- Calme-toi… Personne n'a rien vu et comme tu l'as si bien dis à Aphrodite, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Attendons l'appel de Shiryu et on verra ce qu'il convient de faire à ce moment.

Shion se laissa aller dans les bras de la Balance. Le calme de Dohko avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait et puis, il devait le reconnaître, contre toute attente, il ressentait un grand vide en lui :

- Tu sais, il me manque ton Petit Dragon, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon Dragon. Je crois qu'il t'appartient autant qu'à moi tout comme nous lui appartenons tous les deux. Et à moi aussi il me manque… répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour du Grand Pope.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Au temple des Gémeaux, le repas s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance et la soirée s'achevait pour nos trois chevaliers devant un café :

- Shun revient demain ? demanda Saga à son frère.  
>- C'est ce qu'a dit Shion ce matin, mais je suis un peu inquiet…<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Il devait me téléphoner et je n'ai pas de nouvelle.<br>- Nous allons remonter chez Aphro, ça va aller ?  
>- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, il m'avertira bientôt.<p>

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles et les deux amants remontèrent lentement les marches vers le douzième temple. Heureusement la soirée bien avancée leur évita de croiser d'autres chevaliers.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple des Poissons où Saga s'arrêta. Aphrodite se retourna vers lui, surpris, et lui lança un regard interrogatif :

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
>- Je peux te laisser ici… On n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin si vite, répondit Saga, hésitant.<p>

Le Poisson s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Leurs deux corps s'imbriquèrent puis se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. En cet instant et dans ce temple où ils s'étaient tant de fois aimés, ils achevèrent le chemin qui le ramenait l'un vers l'autre :

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura Aphrodite à son oreille. Maintenant plus que jamais…

Saga gémit en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui :

- Je t'ai déjà fait tant de mal, comment peux-tu encore me faire confiance ?  
>- Je j'aime Saga. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi. Alors aime-moi. Pardonne-moi…<br>- Aphro… gémit le Gémeaux en prenant possession des lèvres offertes de son amant.

Leurs gémissements s'étouffèrent dans leurs souffles qui se mêlèrent une énième fois. Mais pour eux ce fut comme si c'était la première. Le temps n'existait plus. Passé, présent se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, libérant leurs deux âmes torturées pour qu'elles puissent enfin s'unir dans leur entier, sans plus aucune part d'ombre, sans aucun fantôme les séparant.

L'onde de chaleur qui les traversa alors les embrasa comme jamais, faisant naître dans leurs reins un violent désir. Chaque parcelle de leurs corps semblait vibrer au rythme des mains qui s'étaient activées instinctivement, caressant frénétiquement, presque sauvagement le corps de l'autre à travers la fine barrière de leurs vêtements.

Ils étaient toujours dans le hall du temple mais n'en avaient cure. Ils devaient s'aimer. Ici et maintenant. C'était vital pour eux, plus que tout, ils devaient terminer ces retrouvailles et leurs corps en réclamaient l'achèvement par ce besoin irrationnel qui les avait saisi et qu'ils devaient assouvir…

Fébrilement, Saga rompit le baiser enflammé et renversa la tête du Poisson pour plonger ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses mains avaient déjà commencées à déboutonner sa chemise et se glissaient avec ferveur sur la peau pâle. Presque brutalement il l'adossa à une colonne du temple à laquelle Aphrodite s'appuya pour maintenir le fragile équilibre de son corps submergé par les enivrantes sensations que le Gémeau faisait naître en lui.

Pour la première fois depuis que Saga était redevenu lui-même, il se laissa totalement envahir par l'ardeur que déployait le Gémeau. Son corps bouillait sous ses caresses, son torse dénudé frémissait sous les sillons de feu que ses lèvres traçaient avec un acharnement presque sauvage. Il ployait sous l'ampleur de ce qui le dévastait et un désir violent le ravageait. Il voulait cette fièvre en lui. Il voulait le sentir le posséder comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il voulait renaître enfin à la vie sous le feu qui dévorait son amant, son unique amour.

Le temple tout entier semblait s'être embrasé sous la fièvre qui faisait vibrer leurs corps à l'unisson. L'écho leur renvoyait de colonne en colonne leurs gémissements lascifs, leurs cris rauques et brûlants, décuplant à l'infini chaque son que leurs gorges laissaient échapper.

Leurs derniers vêtements vinrent s'éparpiller sur le marbre froid, mais ils ne s'appartenaient déjà plus. Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre, ne faisant qu'un, unis dans un même désir de chasser à jamais leurs doutes et leurs souffrances. Saga se laissa glisser à genoux pour venir s'emparer du membre douloureux de son amant entre ses lèvres, qui poussa un feulement de contentement et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules :

- Sagaa…. gémit-il

Son bassin se mit à bouger pour venir à la rencontre de cette bouche gourmande, si apaisante, et accélérer le rythme. Sa respiration se fit haletante et son corps s'arqua dans un ultime cri alors que la plénitude d'une première délivrance l'envahissait. Les jambes coupées par le violent orgasme, il se laissa à son tour glisser à terre, maintenu fermement par son amant.

Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, Aphrodite croisa son regard, enfiévré par le désir brûlant que son corps n'avait pas encore assouvi. Les yeux océans se perdaient dans les turquoises si pures du Poisson.

D'un geste tendre et maladroit, la main de Saga caressa les boucles que la transpiration avait collée à son visage, remettant un semblant d'ordre la chevelure rebelle que son amant savait si bien discipliner. Il lui devait tout, ce visage angélique, ce corps androgyne que son double maléfique avait abusé au-delà de la souffrance qu'un homme, même chevalier de son état, pouvait endurer, le brisant encore et encore… Mais qui avait maintenu au fond de lui, après le départ de son frère, sa volonté de résister et ne pas sombrer totalement, ne pas permettre l'irrémédiable… Et cet amour inconditionnel du Poisson qui avait peu à peu ramené un semblant de vie dans le cœur blessé du chevalier ressuscité par les dieux. Il lui devait tout et pour le lui prouver ce soir, il devait mourir dans ses bras.

Aphrodite l'allongea à terre. Il se laissa glisser sur le marbre froid, confiant. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Les mains du Poisson se mirent en mouvement, douces et fraîches, apaisantes et enivrantes, impatientes et brûlantes. Ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains, effleurant la bouche en premier, puis descendant dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur son torse… Il ferma les yeux, laissa le feu qui le dévorait attiser son violent désir. Il subissait et ce n'état que justice d'être à sa merci, et il en était incroyablement heureux.

Ses gémissements et ses râles emplirent le temple alors que le Poisson affolait tous ses sens, son corps se tordait et n'était plus qu'un immense brasier entre les mains de l'homme à qui il voulait vouer tout son être. Il repoussait ses limites encore et encore, subissant avec un mélange de crainte et de plaisir les tortures de son amant, de l'amour de sa vie. Mais il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il lui réservait encore.

Il le sentit bouger au-dessus de lui mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, une parcelle de lui voulait reprendre le contrôle mais il la combattit de toutes ses forces. Ce soir c'est lui qui menait la danse. Leur danse, et quelle danse…

Il était temps pour Aphrodite de mettre enfin un terme à l'attente de son corps fébrile. Il avait un besoin sauvage de sentir le brasier qui dévorait son amant et qui avait ravivé son propre désir, le consumer à son tour. D'un geste souple et habile, il se plaça au-dessus de lui et s'empala d'un seul coup sur le sexe tendu en hurlant de douleur.

Celui de Saga, surpris par son geste, rejoignit le sien alors que son souffle se coupait sous le choc violent tout comme celui de son amant qui cherchait désespérément à aspirer un peu d'air.

Leurs corps, un instant immobiles, venaient de mourir l'un dans l'autre. La souffrance les brisa avant que le plaisir ne les fasse renaître. Ils se mirent en mouvement et son amant reprit sa danse, Saga se redressa pour attraper ses hanches, s'y accrocher, alors que ses lèvres happaient la peau douce qui passait à sa portée. Aphrodite saisit ses épaules et s'y agrippa, plantant encore une fois ses ongles dans la chair déjà martyrisée du Gémeau alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière et que les sensations se répandaient à travers leurs deux corps unis.

Leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent encore, poussant leur résistance à leur extrême limite, dans la danse éternelle des corps qui s'unissent et qui est, à chaque étreinte unique et magique.

Le feu les brûlait intérieurement. Un même feu qui passait d'un corps à l'autre, les liant bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils n'étaient plus deux mais un, fondu en un seul être, leurs esprits ou leurs cosmos faisant le reste. Peu leur importait d'ailleurs, simplement, de deux entités distinctes, ils venaient de n'en faire qu'une seule. Tous leurs vécus se mêla, se mélangea, les souffrances d'Aphrodite devinrent celles de Saga et vice-versa, enfin ils partageaient tout.

La main de Saga glissa jusqu'au sexe de son autre moi, qu'il devinait impatient. Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent encore. Leurs râles ne devinrent qu'un alors que l'onde dévastatrice les foudroyait, encore et encore, poussant à son paroxysme leur plaisir jusqu'à, dans un dernier sursaut, leur insuffler enfin leurs délivrances dans un ultime cri.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol de marbre, accroché l'un à l'autre, ne réalisant pas encore qu'ils venaient de naître à nouveau.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant qu'ils ne reprennent enfin peu à peu leurs esprits. Ils ne le surent jamais, mais un fou rire les secoua brutalement quand ils se rendirent compte de l'endroit où ils étaient et que n'importe qui aurait pu les voir, avant qu'ils ne réalisent soudain qu'un écran de cosmos doré protégeait toute intrusion dans le temple des Poissons :

- Qui ? demanda Aphrodite en essayant de deviner lequel de ses pairs avait protégé ainsi leurs retrouvailles.  
>- Kanon, dit Saga. C'est Kanon, je reconnais son aura.<p>

Ce qui expliquait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait pu la sentir avant. Elle était presque semblable à celle de son frère.

Ils se relevèrent lentement, groggy et chancelants. Ils pouvaient se séparer maintenant. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, que l'autre serait toujours là. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements, rentrant enfin dans l'appartement du Poisson.

Quelques temples plus bas, Kanon laissa retomber son cosmos pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée qui ressemblait pour lui étrangement à un certain chevalier d'Athéna aux cheveux verts.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé le ciel cette nuit-là, il aurait été surpris par trois constellations qui brillaient intensément dont une plus encore que les deux autres. Celle des Gémeaux réunie enfin après toutes ces épreuves accompagnée maintenant de celle des Poissons et de celle d'Andromède, toutes deux semblant veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'éteigne plus jamais.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais, bureau du Grand Pope**

Ce n'est que vers minuit que le téléphone sonna enfin, faisant sursauter Shion et Dohko, à moitié assoupis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le premier se jeta sur son téléphone :

- Allo !  
><em>- Shion, c'est Shiryu !<br>_

Le Grand Pope prit le temps de mettre le haut-parleur avant de répondre :

- Shiryu, ça fait des heures qu'on attend !  
><em>- On ? Dohko est là aussi ?<br>_- Oui, je suis là, répondit la Balance.  
><em>- Désolé, mais je viens seulement de revenir au manoir, c'était un peu la bousculade ici…<br>_- Que se passe-t-il exactement avec Seiya ?  
><em>- Il est tétanisé à l'idée de revenir au Sanctuaire.<br>_- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
><em>- Non, il s'est muré dans le silence.<em>

Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard :

- Où sont les autres ?  
><em>- Saori, Ikki, Shun et Hyoga ont pris l'avion, ils seront en Grèce demain en fin de matinée pour vous.<br>_- Tu es seul avec Pégase ? demanda Dohko.  
><em>- Oui, il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec lui.<br>_- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu vas faire ? s'informa Shion à son tour.  
><em>- Oui et non. J'ai une vague idée, mais laissez-moi un peu de temps…<br>_- Shiryu, quelle est ton idée ?  
><em>- Il lui faut de l'aide, autre que la notre, on a déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché.<br>_- Et ?  
><em>- Il me faut un peu de temps, pour l'instant il dort.<br>_- Est-ce qu'il faut que je prévienne Aïoros ?  
><em>- Ce serait bien, je vous rappelle plus tard, ok ?<br>_- Shiryu !

Mais le Dragon avait déjà raccroché :

- Tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? demanda Shion à Dohko  
>- Accordons-lui le temps qu'il veut. Je vais descendre chercher Aïoros, fais-nous servir un en-cas, on va en avoir besoin… La nuit risque d'être longue.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Sagittaire **

Aïoros cherchait désespérément à trouver le sommeil depuis des heures quand il ressentit le cosmos de Dohko dans son temple. Il s'habilla à la hâte et se précipita vers la porte au moment où le Balance frappait :

- Tu ne dors pas ?  
>- Non. Qu'est-ce tu viens faire au milieu de la nuit ?<br>- Accompagne-moi au palais, nous avons un problème.  
>- Seiya ? demanda anxieusement le Sagittaire, mettant enfin un nom sur cette angoisse indescriptible qui l'empêchait de trouver le repos et qu'il ressentait dans tout son être.<br>- Oui.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais, bureau du Grand Pope**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient Shion qui regardait son téléphone avec une furieuse envie de le désintégrer. Shiryu avait peut-être un peu trop appris de son cher maître…

Dohko avait rapidement expliqué la situation au Sagittaire qui faisait preuve d'un grand calme vu les circonstances :

-Pas d'appel ? interrogea Dohko.  
>- Non… Je me téléporterais bien là-bas pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, commenta Shion.<br>- Il vaut mieux attendre que Shiryu nous contacte, lui répondit le Sagittaire. Saori ne les aurait pas laissés là-bas si elle avait jugée la situation dangereuse pour eux.  
>- Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même comment va Pégase.<br>- Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte de quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte ? demanda Dohko au Sagittaire.  
>- Suite à votre expérience, je l'ai très peu vu. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise… Mais il ne m'a rien dit, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.<br>- Alors ce serait bien cette régression qui lui fait cet effet.  
>- Régression ?<p>

En quelques mots et sans entrer dans le détail, Shion expliqua à Aïoros ce qu'ils avaient fait :

- Vous auriez pu les tuer ! s'écria celui-ci.  
>- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Et puis l'union des cinq cosmos nous protégeait d'une mauvaise surprise, dit Shion.<br>- Et savez-vous ce qui a choqué Seiya ?  
>- Son cosmos a vacillé quand il a vu Saga se battre contre Arlès pour la possession de son corps, expliqua Dohko.<br>- La bataille du Sanctuaire, commenta Aïoros pensif dont l'angoisse monta encore d'un cran.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Coucou ! La voilà la suite ! Lâche ton doudou ! Cette fois-ci pas de fin à suspense car on arrive à la fin de la première partie. Merci encore pour tous tes coms ! Gros bisous _

_Shiryu : Tu ne te rappelle pas la bataille du Sanctuaire ? Alors Arlès est l'entité maléfique qui possède Saga pendant cette période où il est Grand Pope. Et on le voit à plusieurs reprises se battre contre lui-même, ses cheveux passant du gris au bleu dans ces cas-là. Quand aux autres persos que l'on découvre aussi bien dans Asgard, Poséidon ou la partie Hadès, tu va en effet en voir certain dans la deuxième partie de la fic qui concernera tous les Sanctuaires ! Donc, si quelque chose te perturbe, n'hésite pas à demander ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta fidélité. _

_Nous arrivons à la fin de la première partie dont ce chapitre est le dernier. A partir du chapitre 14, nous passerons à la deuxième partie qui concernera tous les Sanctuaires. _

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et de votre soutien !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Pendant ce temps au Japon**

Seiya dormait. Grâce au cosmos de ses camarades, il avait enfin pu sombrer dans le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis cette expérience au Sanctuaire.

Shiryu, assis sur le lit en face de lui, cherchait un moyen de l'atteindre et de le faire sortir de ce cercle où Pégase s'était bien involontairement enfermé. Il avait maintenant compris le problème mais n'entrevoyait pas encore la solution, et faire venir Shion ici n'aurait sûrement aucun effet s'il n'en trouvait pas une.

Seiya était le plus fort d'eux cinq en un sens. Sa détermination l'avait toujours porté bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir sans cette force qu'il possédait… Est-ce que tous ces combats, ces coups qu'ils avaient encaissés, ces épreuves qu'ils avaient subies ensemble auraient pu être menées à leur termes sans cette foi qui le guidait ? Shiryu en doutait fortement.

Pourtant cette régression après toutes leurs batailles et leurs deux années de lutte acharnée contre Syria semblait avoir finalement réussie à percer sa formidable carapace. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il trouvait enfin le bonheur avec celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps ? Alors qu'il pouvait aspirer à cette plénitude tant recherchée ? A moins que ce ne soit justement ce trop plein de bonheur qui lui fasse si peur ? Craignait-il tout simplement de perdre ce combat-là ? Lui qui n'avait jamais abandonné, qui s'était toujours battu bien au-delà de sa propre force ?

Mais Seiya ne semblait plus vouloir affronter ces batailles incessantes. Brusquement il venait de baisser les bras. Shiryu, lui aussi, avait senti son cosmos vaciller pendant la régression. Il avait cru que, comme toujours, Pégase reprendrait le dessus. Mais visiblement il n'y arrivait pas seul. Si eux, ses frères, ne pouvaient lui redonner espoir, qui le pourrait ?

Le Dragon releva brusquement la tête. Etait-ce la solution ? En tout cas rien n'empêchait de tenter cette approche. Après tout, qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé au cours de toutes leurs épreuves, sinon elle ?

Il sortit de la chambre et se précipita en bas pour rappeler le Sanctuaire :

_- Allo ?  
><em>- Shion, c'est moi !  
><em>- Pourquoi as-tu raccroché tout à l'heure, <em>lui reprocha aussitôt le grand Pope.  
>- J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, est-ce qu'Aïoros est avec vous ?<br>_- Je suis là, Shiryu, _intervint ce dernier.  
>- Bien. J'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi et de l'accord du Grand Pope.<br>_- Explique-toi, _dit simplement celui-ci.  
>- Il faudrait qu'Aïoros lui envoie son armure !<p>

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil avant que Shiryu n'entende la voix de son maître :

_- Quelle est ton idée ?  
><em>- Avec tout ce que nous avons traversé et Seiya en particulier, c'est toujours l'armure d'or du Sagittaire qui a permis à Pégase de reprendre courage et de vaincre dans les moments les plus critiques. Je pense que cette fois-ci encore elle peut l'aider.  
><em>- Aïoros serait peut-être plus efficace que son armure <em>? intervint le Grand Pope.  
>- Non, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Si j'ai bien analysé la situation, c'est le fait de replonger dans le passé de Saga et donc dans la bataille du Sanctuaire qui a plongé Seiya dans cette confusion. Hors, à cette époque, c'est l'armure qui l'aidait, bien sûr habitée par l'esprit de son chevalier, mais l'armure uniquement !<p>

Et le Dragon leur expliqua calmement son idée :

_- Pour moi, c'est d'accord ! _dit Aïoros.  
><em>- Shiryu, je dois également demander l'autorisation d'Athéna, mais si elle ne s'y oppose pas, je t'envoie les deux dès que possible <em>! appuya le Grand Pope à son tour.  
><em>- Veille bien sur lui en attendant, <em>demanda encore le Sagittaire.  
>- Bien sûr ! Shion ?<br>_- Oui ?  
><em>- Merci de me faire confiance.  
><em>- De rien mon Petit Dragon, Fais attention à toi aussi !<em>

Shiryu raccrocha en souriant. Dohko et Shion lui manquait. Il remonta dans la chambre de Pégase en espérant que son idée fonctionne, il reprit sa place et continua sa nuit de veille.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin au Sanctuaire…**

Shion fit convoquer tous les chevaliers avant l'entraînement matinal. Dès qu'Athéna arriverait, il faudrait prendre les mesures nécessaires à la guérison de Pégase et il préférait éviter les rumeurs inutiles qui avaient déjà fait bien trop de ravages au sein du Sanctuaire.

L'idée de Shiryu était sensée et pouvait calmer l'esprit tourmenté de Seiya. Mais Shion ne voulait prendre aucun risque aussi avait-il décidé de demander à Saga d'accompagner le Sagittaire. S'il y avait un problème, il se situait là.

Aphrodite, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait dangereusement pâli et il fallut toute la sagesse de Shion et de Dohko réunis pour calmer le Poisson qui se sentait affreusement coupable de l'état de Pégase. Aïoros acheva de le rassurer avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous à l'entraînement en attendant l'arrivée d'Athéna et des trois chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient.

Milo et Camus, tout comme Kanon et Shaka étaient très inquiet pour leur compagnon respectif. Tous, et le Grand Pope en particulier, se demandaient si chacun pourrait bientôt profiter enfin de cette nouvelle vie. Si tous les fantômes de leur passé cesseraient de les hanter.

Et Shion n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de cette étrange sensation de malaise, comme s'ils n'étaient tous que des pions dont quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles… Mais qui était le marionnettiste ? Et dans quel but toutes ses souffrances ? Et combien en ferait encore les frais ?

En début d'après-midi, il faisait déjà les cent pas devant la demeure de son disciple malgré Dohko qui essayait vainement de le calmer, secondé par Mu et Angelo. Mais tous leurs arguments ne semblaient pas amoindrir l'impatience de Shion qui pestait contre ces « foutus avions jamais à l'heure, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que la téléportation était bien plus sûre ».

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Dohko se serait sans doute bien amusé devant cette attitude pour le moins surprenante du Grand Pope. Mais lui aussi, il était inquiet. Même si l'idée de Shiryu était plutôt bonne, ce dernier risquait tout comme Pégase d'y laisser la vie. De plus, quelque chose gênait le chevalier de la Balance, il sentait Shion inquiet depuis bien avant ce nouveau drame, et il ignorait toujours pourquoi… Et si le grand Pope ne lui parlait pas, c'est qu'il ne savait pas encore d'où venait le danger. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Le temple du Bélier se retrouva bientôt investi par d'autres chevaliers. Shaka, tout d'abord, qui essaya de se faire discret, suivi de peu par Milo et Camus. Mu, s'attendant à l'arrivée des autres rapidement, prépara une grande quantité de thé et de café qu'Angelo distribuait en grognant contre les intrus, pour la forme bien sûr, il ne fallait quand même pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes !

C'est ainsi que Saori et ses trois chevaliers divins retrouvèrent tous leurs compagnons aux portes du Sanctuaire. Celle-ci balaya d'un geste les traditionnelles salutations protocolaires pour permettre à chacun de se saluer normalement et se tourna vers son Grand Pope :

- Shiryu vous a appelé ? Comment va Seiya ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Il dormait encore aux dernières nouvelles mais Shiryu a eu une idée, dit Shion en la guidant jusqu'au salon de Mu où elle s'installa pour qu'il puisse lui exposer ce que le Dragon avait envisagé et lui demander son accord :<br>- Bien sûr, si cela peut l'aider, s'écria-t-elle.

Shion se tourna vers Aïoros et Saga qui n'attendaient que cela :

- Nous partons ! J'appellerai mon armure de là-bas, déclara le Sagittaire, déjà fin prêt.  
>- Je vous accompagne à l'aéroport, dit alors Aphrodite en les suivant mais Saga se retourna pour l'en empêcher :<br>- Ce sera encore plus difficile là-bas qu'ici, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser aux bons soins de ses compagnons d'armes qui pouvaient tous sentir combien le Poisson culpabilisait de cette situation. Mais il avait raison, au moins, ici, ils pouvaient se dire au revoir.

Ooo000ooO

Athéna s'isola au palais avec son Grand Pope pour lui faire part d'une chose qui l'inquiétait fortement. Celui-ci l'écouta jusqu'au bout avant de répondre :

- Alors c'était ça ? Tous ces tourments ne visaient qu'à ce seul but !  
>- Je le pense, en effet et vu l'état actuel de Seiya, cela risque de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.<br>- Mais quel est le but ultime de toutes ces manigances, à part nous faire souffrir ?  
>- Je l'ignore encore mais je pense qu'il sera long à se manifester. Shion, tu te dois de garder ce secret pour l'instant, mais reste vigilant à tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans les mois à venir, finit Athéna.<br>- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mais j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide…  
>- J'y ai pensé. Dohko est celui qui est le plus à même de te seconder. Nous l'en informerons tous les deux dès que j'aurais eu la confirmation.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Pendant que les deux chevaliers volaient vers le Japon, Shiryu maintenait son ami en sommeil. Au Sanctuaire s'organisait une longue attente dans la salle, toute juste rénovée, du palais. Les chevaliers préféraient rester tous ensemble dans cette nouvelle épreuve de l'un des leurs.

Les jeunes japonais avaient d'ailleurs bien du mal à se séparer, malgré la présence de leurs amants respectifs. Ils se sentaient comme amputés d'une partie d'eux-mêmes sans la présence de Shiryu et de Seiya :

- Je l'avais dit, ils sont indivisibles, commenta Dohko comme pour lui-même.  
>- Ils se séparent bien pourtant pour les missions, lui fit remarquer Camus, tout proche.<br>- Oui, mais ils restent en contact et surtout, ils ont comme un instinct qui leurs permet de savoir si les autres vont bien, répondit Shion. Il faut avouer que c'est un phénomène peu courant pour cinq personnes, mais ils resteront toujours unis.  
>- Et prêt à veiller sur les autres, fit remarquer Aïolia qui observait Shun, Hyoga et Ikki prendre soin du Poisson.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Japon.**

Seiya s'éveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Même si dormir lui avait fait du bien, cela n'avait en rien résolu son problème et il se sentait toujours terrifié à l'idée de retourner au Sanctuaire et de revoir ces lieux où il avait mené cette ultime bataille contre Arlès.

Il comprit immédiatement que ses frères d'armes avaient forcé son sommeil, il pouvait encore sentir les résidus des leurs cosmos dans la chambre. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Où étaient les autres ? Il se sentait vide et las de tout…

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il ne pouvait pas leur faire défaut, pas après tant d'épreuves ! Pas après avoir failli tout perdre… Il devait pouvoir les protéger… Le protéger ! A n'importe quel prix.

Il se leva chancelant et aperçut un éclat doré. Intrigué, il chercha l'interrupteur et la lumière inonda l'armure d'or du Sagittaire qui pointait sa flèche vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Shiryu :

- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
>- Que fait l'armure d'Aïoros ici ?<br>- A toi de me le dire, répondit le Dragon

Seiya se leva et se dirigea vers lui mais s'arrêta net en voyant que l'armure suivait son geste pour le garder dans sa ligne de mire. Il se mit à trembler :

- Pourquoi veut-elle me faire du mal ? cria-t-il en tombant à genoux.  
>- L'armure d'or t'a-t-elle déjà fait du mal ? demanda Shiryu en bénissant intérieurement son chevalier qui devait souffrir le martyre à terroriser ainsi celui qu'il aimait. Pourquoi refuses-tu de retourner au Sanctuaire Seiya ? continua-t-il d'une voix calme.<br>- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas… gémit Pégase en laissant couler ses larmes.  
>- Pourquoi ? insista pourtant le Dragon en venant s'agenouiller en face de lui, se plaçant ainsi entre la flèche d'or et son frère.<p>

Dans une autre pièce Aïoros, tous ses sens en éveil, se sentit faiblir :

- Je n'y arriverai pas Saga.  
>- Tu dois le faire, Shiryu a raison.<br>- Mais je risque de les tuer tous les deux si j'arme la flèche d'or !  
>- Aie confiance en lui ! dit le Gémeau en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'arme, lui insufflant sa propre force.<p>

Dans la chambre, Seiya, perdu, regardait son frère. Que pouvait-il répondre à sa question ? Il ignorait lui-même le pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait plus la force, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, qu'il se sentait faible et impuissant depuis que…

- Shiryu… commença-t-il, mais par-dessus son épaule il vit la flèche d'or s'armer. Ne reste pas là !  
>- Je te protégerai, lui répondit son frère.<p>

La flèche prit son envol.

- Non ! hurla Seiya en les projetant tous les deux hors de portée de l'arme qui traversa plusieurs murs avant de s'immobiliser enfin et de revenir vers l'armure, de reprendre sa place et de le mettre à nouveau dans sa ligne de mire.

Pégase se releva et appela sa propre armure. Il se dressa alors face à celle qui le visait toujours :

- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! cria-t-il à son encontre. Je te protégerai Shiryu ! Reste derrière moi !  
>- Non Seiya. Cette fois c'est à moi de le faire ! lui répondit le Dragon en repassant devant lui.<br>- Mais…  
>- Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Personne ne te demande d'être le plus fort et de te sacrifier encore, continua-t-il. Cette fois c'est mon tour…<p>

Derrière eux la flèche d'or s'arma de nouveau :

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de retourner au Sanctuaire ? continua-t-il néanmoins.  
>- Je ne veux pas… qu'il devienne faible à cause de moi, avoua enfin Pégase, mettant enfin des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait si fort depuis qu'il avait vu comment Saga s'était retrouvé impuissant face à Arlès. A quel point celui-ci avait enduré de tourments à cause de l'amour qu'il portait au Poisson… :<br>- Si je reste près de lui, il risque d'en souffrir, finit-il dans un murmure.

L'armure d'or redevint immobile :

- Shiryu ! L'amure ! Elle ne bouge plus !  
>- Croyais-tu réellement que son chevalier l'aurait laissé te faire du mal ? Penses-tu vraiment que l'amour peut rendre si faible ?<br>- Mais, Saga… il a tellement souffert ! Je l'ai vu Shiryu ! Il souffrait tant… Je ne veux pas qu'Aïoros puisse vivre cela ! dit-il en tombant à genoux et en laissant son armure quitter son corps.

Saga pénétra à son tour dans la pièce entouré de son cosmos doré :

- Relève-toi chevalier Pégase ! Tu es un défenseur d'Athéna et ta déesse se bat pour l'amour et la justice. Ne crois pas que l'amour peut rendre faible, c'est au contraire ta plus grande force !  
>- Mais Saga…<br>- Les souffrances ne font que te renforcer car elles t'incitent à continuer à te battre pour sauver ceux que tu aimes. Alors accepte-les, elles font parties de ta vie !  
>- Je me fous de souffrir ! Mais je refuse de faire souffrir les autres à cause de moi ! Je dois les protéger ! se récria violemment Seiya<br>- Et comment pourras-tu le faire si tu ne reviens pas au Sanctuaire ? demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

Seiya fit volte-face :

- Aïoros…

Nimbé de son aura, le chevalier s'avança dans la pièce et son armure se mit de nouveau à bouger :

- Dois-je tuer de mes propres mains celui que j'aime ? dit-il en réarmant la flèche d'or. Est-ce la seule solution pour te protéger de tes peurs Seiya ? La souffrance m'envahira alors, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
>- Non ! C'est tout le contraire !<br>- Alors que dois-je faire Seiya ?

Perdu, Pégase regarda tour à tour les trois chevaliers entourés de leur cosmos… Shiryu, son frère, prêt encore une fois à mourir pour lui. Saga, si fort malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Aïoros enfin, qui avait sacrifié sa jeune vie pour sauver sa déesse, lui remettant ensuite cette charge. Leurs trois cosmos étaient chargés de tout l'amour qu'Athéna leur transmettait. Avait-il été si aveugle pour ne pas le sentir ? Il ferma les yeux, laissant son propre cosmos envahir la pièce. La voix de sa déesse résonna alors dans son cœur et dans son âme… Une voix emplie d'amour.

Shiryu sourit et laissa son aura s'éteindre, tout comme ses deux autres compagnons. Seiya venait de retrouver sa force, son cosmos était de nouveau entier et empli d'amour. L'armure d'or du Sagittaire entra en résonance avec lui. Encore une fois, elle avait su lui montrer le chemin :

- Je suis désolé, dit Seiya en laissant à son tour retomber son aura. Désolé d'avoir douté.  
>- Tout chevalier que tu sois, tu n'en restes pas moins un humain, dit doucement Aïoros en se rapprochant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.<p>

Saga et Shiryu quittèrent discrètement la pièce, la suite leur appartenait à tous les deux :

- Bon, maintenant on devrait pourvoir rentrer, dit Shiryu  
>- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Saga intrigué.<br>- Toutes ces tortures mentales que nous infligeait Syria n'avaient pour but que de briser notre esprit pour nous faire douter de cet amour qui nous rend si fort.  
>- Et ?<br>- Et le cosmos de Seiya a vacillé devant ton combat pour sauver Aphrodite. Il t'avait vu te battre contre Arlès pour la possession de ton corps pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire.  
>- Je m'en souviens, mais à ce moment Aphrodite était mort.<br>- Justement ! C'est ça qui l'a fait douter. Si tu n'avais plus personne à sauver alors tu n'avais plus de raison de te battre… Venant tout juste de découvrir l'ampleur de ses sentiments, il refusait inconsciemment de mettre un jour celui qu'il aime dans cette position, oubliant au passage l'essentiel, c'est l'amour qui nous rend plus fort et non l'inverse.  
>- D'où ton idée d'utiliser l'armure d'or plutôt que son chevalier directement.<br>- Oui, Seiya est un combattant, seule une menace pouvait lui faire entendre raison et réveiller l'amour de son cosmos. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'Aïoros ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout.  
>- Il a eu beaucoup de mal à décocher la flèche… dit Saga pensivement en se demandant si lui-même aurait pu le faire.<br>- Tu l'as déjà fait en revivant ton passé, répondit le Dragon à sa question muette.

Dans la chambre, Aïoros n'avait pas lâché Seiya, caressant doucement la chevelure rebelle de ce dernier qui s'était blotti dans ces bras.

- Me pardonneras-tu ? murmura Pégase.  
>- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai t'ai dit une fois ? Que chacune de nos séparations serait une nouvelle bataille qu'il nous faudrait gagner ?<br>- Oui…  
>- Alors dis-toi que celle-là on l'a gagnée !<br>- Aïoros, je suis tellement désolé…  
>- Tu veux bien revenir au Sanctuaire avec moi ? Mon temple est étrangement vide depuis ton départ, demanda ce dernier en soulevant lentement son visage vers lui.<br>- Oh oui !

Doucement le Sagittaire prit possession de la bouche de son jeune amant qui frissonna violement. La tension qui l'avait habitée depuis ces derniers jours lâcha brutalement, le laissant pantelant dans les bras de son aîné.

Aïoros rompit rapidement le baiser pour descendre dans son cou, serrant le corps frémissant contre lui, se disant que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'était pas question de le laisser partir loin de lui sans s'assurer que rien de tel ne se reproduirait.

Il le poussa lentement vers le lit où Pégase se laissa bien volontiers choir, son corps menaçant à tout moment de céder devant les sensations qui prenaient possession de lui.

Comment avait-il pu seulement douter de cet homme ?

- Aïoros… gémit-il.  
>- Laisse-moi faire, dit ce dernier en le rejoignant et en commençant à lui ôter ses vêtements. Laisse-moi te montrer le pouvoir de l'amour…<p>

Et il couvrit le corps de Seiya de baisers et de caresses, laissant parfois des traces sur la peau bronzée. Il s'évertua à le rendre fou de plaisir, voulant comme laisser une marque indélébile dans son esprit pour en chasser les doutes à jamais.

Car pour lui aussi la tension avait été énorme, mettre en joue celui qu'il aimait l'avait profondément ébranlé et il s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir laissé partir dans cet état. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir d'où venait son malaise et s'en mordait les doigts.

Longtemps, il se gava de ses gémissements, de ses cris et de ses soupirs lascifs, infligeant une lente torture à son propre corps, repoussant ses limites.

Seiya hurla quand il le prit en bouche, la violence de l'orgasme le prit complètement au dépourvu, jamais son amant ne l'avait poussé aussi loin dans la recherche du plaisir.

Mais Aïoros n'en avait pas encore fini, sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer, il le retourna sur le lit et entreprit de le préparer à sa venue :

- Attends… se plaignit en gémissant Seiya sous ses caresses.  
>- Non, je veux que ton corps se souvienne ! Qu'il n'oublie plus jamais combien je t'aime<strong>…<br>**- Aïoros…

Seiya réalisa à cet instant combien le Sagittaire avait du souffrir en silence et combien il l'aimait… Tout à son nouveau bonheur, il n'avait pas su voir que l'ampleur du sentiment qu'il lui portait était à ce point partagée. Que ses doutes avaient vraiment du lui faire mal :

- Alors n'attend pas, prend-moi maintenant, dit-il en s'agenouillant sur le lit et en tournant la tête vers lui.

Aïoros s'interrompit un instant pour le regarder. Son visage souriant lui renouvelait toute sa confiance. Depuis le début de leur relation, il l'avait guidé vers ces chemins du plaisir, lui enseignant l'amour. Mais ce soir quelque chose avait changé, infime certes, mais importante pour eux deux. L'un n'apprenait plus à l'autre, ils partageaient leur besoin réciproque.

Aussi obéit-il à son désir en le saisissant à la taille et en le pénétrant d'un seul coup. Ils eurent un instant de flottement sous le choc, souffle coupé, douleur pour l'un, plaisir pour l'autre et enfin partage et sensation extrême.

Aïoros redressa Pégase contre lui tout en entamant ses mouvements, et prit violement possession de sa bouche. De leurs corps unis, les sensations déferlèrent, rompant brutalement la maîtrise qu'ils assuraient encore à leurs corps.

Leurs cris se rejoignirent alors que leurs mouvements s'amplifiaient. Aïoros lui avait tout appris, Seiya, à son tour lui fit découvrir que sa fougue naturelle s'appliquait également à leur partage.

L'extase qui les réunit fut dévastatrice et salutaire. Ils venaient de franchir un nouveau cap et savaient l'un comme l'autre, que quels que soient les obstacles sur leur route, ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver.

Car ils avaient encore tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre, tant à apprendre et à vivre. L'immensité de ce qui les attendait en tant que couple prenait un tout nouveau sens à leurs yeux et ils voulaient vivre pleinement ce bonheur.

Epuisé, tant par la tension des derniers jours que par ce qu'il venait de partager, ils se glissèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'endormir, non sans avoir échangé un tendre baiser et un dernier :

- Je t'aime.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain, au Sanctuaire **

Tout le monde accueillit les quatre chevaliers dans une liesse générale à laquelle même Saori participa.

Les cinq frères se retrouvèrent avec une joie non dissimulée qui aurait presque rendu jaloux leurs compagnons respectifs s'ils n'avaient connus leurs attaches fraternelles.

Enfin Shion préféra quand même mettre fin à leurs accolades à n'en plus finir, sous le regard amusé de Dohko qui était totalement insensible au pic de jalousie qu'il sentait monter crescendo chez le Grand Pope, tout comme chez Milo et Kanon d'ailleurs.

Par un subtil discours de bienvenu à Pégase, Shion obtint ce qu'il voulait et les chevaliers divins se séparèrent enfin pour se tourner vers lui et l'écouter avec attention. Milo profita de ce moment pour échapper à la vigilance de Camus et se glissa entre Shiryu et Hyoga, attrapant ce dernier par la taille, pendant que Kanon parvenu derrière Shun l'attirait entre ses bras, récupérant enfin son trésor.

Le discours fut court et ils s'installèrent bientôt tous à table pour un repas que le Grand Pope avait pris soin de faire préparer. Shion maudit intérieurement son rôle à tenir qui le tenait si loin de ses deux amants et surtout du Dragon qui lui paraissait encore plus attirant que dans son souvenir, et tout en écoutant Saori, son sourire s'élargissait en songeant à la nuit de retrouvailles qui l'attendait.

Heureusement pour tous, le repas ne s'éternisa pas et les chevaliers ne furent pas longs à regagner leurs temples. Shion se joignit à eux pour descendre les marches jusqu'au septième, attrapant, dès qu'il eut passé la porte du palais, la main de Shiryu d'une part et celle de Dohko d'autre part. Une fois ce petit détail réglé, il participa à la joyeuse ambiance sans remarquer le regard de connivence qu'échangeaient la Balance et le Dragon.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part sur l'Olympe**

Trois personnes. Trois divinités à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle jouvencelle ou jouvenceau, buvaient un verre d'ambroisie en discutant :

- Quel bénédiction de retrouver son corps, dit l'un d'eux en secouant ses longues mèches noires.  
>- Toujours aussi imbu de ton corps mon cher Hadès, lui répondit son frère.<br>- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas mécontent de retrouver le tien Poséidon ! lui rétorqua l'Empereur des Ténèbres.  
>- C'est vrai, mais plus encore je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper d'un certain Dragon des Mers… et je me délecte d'avance !<br>- Doucement tous les deux. Ma chère sœur ne vous laissera pas si facilement approcher ses chevaliers et l'attaquer de front mettrait Zeus en colère, intervint le dernier homme.  
>- Rassure-toi. Il n'est pas question de mettre en péril de nouveau nos Sanctuaires à peine ressuscités, répondit Hadès.<br>- Mais dis-moi, cher neveu, quel est donc ton intérêt à tout ceci ? s'étonna l'Empereur des Mers. Car même si j'ai parfois douté que tu arrives à tes fins, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'a poussé à tant t'investir pour faire revivre nos Sanctuaires… et de plus, tu méprises les humains, si je ne me trompe…  
>- C'est vrai, les humains sont vils, égoïstes, profiteurs et j'en passe. Mais ils sont particulièrement divertissants et facilement manipulables. Si ma sœur est occupée à négocier et à maintenir la paix sur la planète, elle sera moins vigilante pour ses chers chevaliers…<br>- Je vois, tu veux juste jouer un peu ? demanda encore Poséidon.  
>- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Dans le palais vide de toute vie, Saori ou plutôt Athéna déambulait longuement dans la salle du trône. Elle laissa son cosmos flotter au-dessus du Sanctuaire, un léger sourire aux lèvres, vérifiant l'état de tous ses chevaliers.

Plus de haine ou de doute. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, leur offrir à tous une nouvelle vie, et demain Shion proposerait aux chevaliers divins de demeurer au Sanctuaire. Leur après-midi de travail à tous les trois avec Dohko avait porté ses fruits et ils avaient pu inscrire les quatre jeunes gens poursuivant leurs études dans une faculté réputée d'Athènes. Il ne manquait plus que leur accord.

A nouveau unis par la force de leur amour pour leurs pairs et pour l'humanité, elle décida de leur accorder à tous un peu de répit avant de relever un autre défi pour lequel elle aurait grand besoin de cette unité retrouvée. Car son père venait de décider de ramener à la vie les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins. Et bien sûr, son prix pour ce geste de bonne volonté, était la paix entre tous les Sanctuaires de la planète.

Si les différents Dieux concernés avaient déjà accepté cet accord, restait à parvenir à une entente entre les protecteurs de leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. Et au vue des différentes batailles qui avaient eu lieux, des rancunes s'étaient fort logiquement accumulées dans le cœur de chacun. Cela risquait ne pas simplifier les choses.

Mais ce serait aussi le début d'une toute nouvelle page du Sanctuaire et Athéna était bien décidée à maintenir le rôle et le rang de ses chevaliers… Même si pour cela, elle devait encore trouver l'instigateur de tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et qui pour l'instant demeurait dans l'ombre.

Car il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit, quelqu'un, sûrement un des siens d'ailleurs, avait œuvré pour parvenir à ce résultat, mais dans quel autre but ? Cela elle ignorait encore, mais elle connaissait assez bien sa très chère famille pour savoir qu'ils n'agissaient jamais sans raison, si infime soit-elle.

Mais qui que soit cette personne, elle aurait fort à faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle pouvait compter sur Shion et Dohko pour veiller sur leurs pairs pendant ses absences. Cette nouvelle situation l'emmènerait souvent sur l'Olympe, et cet amour qui flottait sur le Sanctuaire était sa plus grande force. Elle-même en avait eu une preuve flagrante tout récemment, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour Saori de pouvoir couler des jours heureux et remplis d'amour… Il lui faudrait faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience, qu'Athéna puisse achever son travail.

Si les chevaliers divins acceptaient de poursuivre leurs études ici, ce dont elle ne doutait guère, étant elle-même décidée à rester en Grèce le plus souvent possible, alors rien ne les atteindrait. Il y aurait des épreuves et des moments de doutes, mais ils resteraient les plus forts et maintiendraient cette paix qu'exigeait Zeus.

Car l'amour demeurait et demeurera toujours le plus fort des sentiments humains.

Fin de la première partie

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Coucou ! Oui, en route pour la deuxième partie que voilà. Enfin le début parce qu'il y a un peu plus de chapitres que dans la première ! mais bon tu auras la surprise ! merci encore et gros bisous !_

_Shiryu : Coucou ! et voici la suite ! je dis rien quand à la troisième divinité mais tu vas le savoir assez rapidement ! Bisous !_

_Voici donc la début de la deuxième partie qui vous dévoilera petit à petit la fin de cette histoire. Alors soyez pas trop pressé, elle est beaucoup plus longues que le première mais bon, on va naviguer entre plusieurs Sanctuaires, donc plus de personnages._

_Un petit mot concernant l'orthographe des noms propres que j'avais pris à l'époque dans l'animé en VF pour Asgard et le manga également en VF, pour le reste. Depuis certains noms d'Asgard ont été modifié pour coller plus à la VO, mais pas tous. Pour Fenryl par exemple, j'y arrive pas, trop l'habitude ! Alors excusez-moi d'avance pour ces différences !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos coms et de votre soutien !_

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième partie<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Grand Pope**

Shion relisait une fois de plus la lettre que venait de lui remettre un émissaire du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Et, une nouvelle fois, il soupira en pensant que les ennuis sérieux commençaient…

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait annoncé à ses chevaliers le secret que seuls Dohko et lui-même connaissaient, à savoir la résurrection de tous les Sanctuaires détruits pendant la dernière guerre sainte et de leurs occupants. Soit deux mois après qu'Athéna lui ait confié ce secret.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était montré extrêmement vigilant à tous les problèmes de ses chevaliers, aidé en cela par Dohko et Shiryu. Ce dernier s'avérait être presque aussi réceptif que son maître aux problèmes des autres.

Ils avaient su ainsi faire face à plusieurs incidents qui auraient pu tourner au drame sans leurs interventions…

Comme ce jour où son disciple avait menacé de mettre en pièce un ancien petit ami d'Angelo, trop collant à son goût. Bon d'accord le dit ex passait des heures à guetter le chevalier du Cancer, profitant de la moindre occasion pour, n'ayons pas peur des mots, l'allumer ouvertement et sans aucune gêne.

Et Mu avait été très patient, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser le Grand Pope quand il avait découvert certains faits. Il s'était alors demandé si lui-même n'aurait pas réduit à néant un type qui n'hésitait pas à faire un strip-tease en public devant Dohko ou Shiryu en sa présence.

Enfin heureusement que la Balance avait bloqué l'attaque de Mu ou le pauvre ex en question serait actuellement beaucoup plus mal en point qu'un exil lointain. Mais l'avait finalement convaincu et avait dû faire ensuite une longue leçon de morale à son disciple. Ce dernier étant désolé d'avoir perdu son sang-froid.

Ou encore cette fois où les pouvoirs quasi divins de Shaka avaient failli s'abattre sur un tout jeune chevalier de bronze un peu trop imbu de lui-même et de son pouvoir de séduction, et qui n'avait pas mesuré les paroles qu'il disait en comparant le chevalier de la Vierge à une jeune « jouvencelle effarouchée ».

L'essence divine de Shaka avait soudain flambée dans l'arène d'entraînement et seul Ikki était parvenu à calmer son cher et tendre, qui décidément avait encore bien du mal à comprendre le commun des mortels.

Et c'était sans compter sur les crises de jalousie du chevalier du Capricorne à chaque fois qu'Aldébaran partait aider les petits orphelins de la fondation ou encore la possessivité maladive du chevalier du Scorpion pour quiconque approchait de trop près Hyoga ou Camus.

Mais tout ceci n'était que le résultat de la vie stricte imposée depuis des siècles au Sanctuaire et que Saori avait décidé de faire évoluer. Souvent également des preuves d'amour maladroites certes, excessives sûrement, mais réelles, des chevaliers jusque là élevé dans le seul but de la guerre. Par contre…

Il finissait par douter que tous ces incidents soient le seul fruit du hasard et même s'il n'avait aucune preuve, il pressentait toujours un danger plus grand.

D'ailleurs, l'ex d'Angelo lui avait bien avoué qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait tout cela.

Et ce jeune apprenti s'était platement excusé en découvrant avec horreur ce qu'il avait dit à Shaka.

Et cet enfant qui avait retenu Aldébaran loin du Sanctuaire pendant plus d'un mois, mettant un Capricorne dans un état quasi proche de la folie furieuse n'avait pas vraiment pu expliquer d'où lui venait ces brusques accès de déprime.

Et il en passait…

Et maintenant se greffait cet autre souci.

Ce problème-là, même s'il l'attendait depuis un moment déjà, Shion le redoutait bien plus.

Et puis, celui ou celle qui avait si bien orchestré la résurrection de tous les Sanctuaires ne s'était pas encore manifesté directement. Seuls ces incidents isolés les uns de autres mais qui se répétaient à fréquences régulières venaient troubler l'équilibre fragile qu'il maintenait.

Car le grand Pope était, tout comme Athéna, certain que tous ces incidents, au demeurant mineurs de part son extrême attention à l'égard de ses hommes, n'étaient orchestrés que pour les fragiliser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les autres Sanctuaires, récemment revenu à la vie, subissaient ce même harcèlement.

Il prit un autre message, parvenu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. La visite de quatre guerriers divins d'Asgard. De ce côté, il ne devrait pas rencontrer trop de problème. Mais la demande de Poséidon, bien qu'inévitable, l'ennuyait bien davantage.

Mentalement, il prit contact avec Athéna sachant qu'elle redoutait cette entrevue autant que lui. Résigné, il appela ensuite un garde pour convoquer Kanon en début d'après-midi, et replongea rapidement dans son travail, en attendant Dohko.

Ooo000ooO

**Université d'Athènes, le même jour.**

Les quatre chevaliers divins avaient accepté de poursuivre désormais leurs études à Athènes. Ce qui leur permettait de rester auprès de leur compagnon respectif.

Shiryu et Shun se dirigeait vers un amphithéâtre pour leur prochain cours quand une sensation vint envahir le Dragon qui stoppa immédiatement sa marche tous ses sens en alertes.

Andromède s'arrêta un peu plus loin en constatant que son ami ne le suivait plus et se retourna pour voir ce qui le retenait. Un bref regard lui fournit la réponse et il se concentra à son tour pour harmoniser ses perceptions aux siennes.

Rapidement il ressentit lui aussi cette puissance dont lui avait déjà parlé Shiryu, une aura tellement forte qu'elle semblait émaner d'un être supérieur. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de la localiser, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle se volatilisa soudain :

- Tu l'as sentie ? demanda Shiryu.  
>- Oui, tu as raison, c'est puissant… Il faut le signaler à Shion, répondit Shun.<br>- Je te rejoins, je vais lui téléphoner, déclara le Dragon en s'éloignant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shiryu était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Shion et Dohko :

_- Tu en es certain ? _demanda le Grand Pope, après qu'il eut exposé l'objet de son appel.  
>- Oui, c'est toujours très court mais cette fois Shun a pu la ressentir en s'harmonisant avec mes perceptions.<br>_- Tu en penses quoi ? _interrogea Dohko  
>- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, c'est toujours après que l'on se soit séparé d'avec Seiya et Hyoga.<br>_- Bien, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier, _dit Shion_. Mais reste vigilant et en cas de danger, ramène tout le monde au Sanctuaire et c'est un ordre Shiryu !  
><em>- Je serai prudent, ne vous inquiétez pas. A vendredi ! répondit le Dragon avant de raccrocher et de regagner son cours.

Les quatre chevaliers divins étaient pensionnaires la semaine sur le campus, et rentraient chaque week-end au Sanctuaire, voir plus si nécessaire. La fondation Kido, qui était l'un des plus gros donateurs de l'université, leurs permettaient d'avoir ce statut privilégié.

Shiryu s'installa à côté de son ami discrètement pour éviter de faire remarquer son retard et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de se porter son attention vers le professeur, sans remarquer un regard noir émanant d'un jeune étudiant aux yeux d'anges, qui le foudroya de colère et de rage.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Grand Pope, deux jours plus tard.**

Dohko reposa bruyamment le livre qu'il tenait, faisant sursauter Shion :

- Ca suffit ! On a fait le tour ! dit-il en se levant.  
>- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de jeter l'éponge, remarqua son amant, surpris.<br>- Je ne jette rien du tout ! Mais que tu prennes le problème dans tous les sens, on ne peut pas y échapper. Kanon a choisi d'être chevalier, il doit rendre son écaille à Poséidon !  
>- Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai besoin de tes lumières pour savoir quoi faire pendant la restitution justement !<br>- Tu es conscient que c'est de la folie de le renvoyer là-bas ?  
>- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une parade indiscutable ! Quelque chose que Poséidon lui-même ne pourra pas contester sans risquer une entorse au protocole. Alors continues à chercher s'il te plait…<p>

Dohko soupira mais se rassit et reprit son livre que Shion lui avait demandé d'étudier. Un recueil contenant toutes les négociations entre les différents Sanctuaires au fil des siècles passés. Bref le truc barbant au possible. Néanmoins le chevalier de la Balance continua sa lecture, cherchant la solution miracle qui épargnerait à Kanon la vengeance de l'Empereur des Mers. Car à leurs yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les intentions de celui-ci vis-à-vis de son ex-général.

Les heures de la matinée s'achevaient et un léger coup frappé à la porte du bureau les fit tous deux relever la tête de leur tâche respective :

- Entrez ! dit le grand Pope.

Un serviteur vint déposer un plateau sur la table basse et s'en alla discrètement :

- Il est temps de faire une pause, dit Shion en se levant pour rejoindre son amant sur le canapé, tout en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour fermer la porte à clé, bien décidé à faire passer cette expression boudeuse qui persistait sur son visage.

Dohko, qui avait attrapé un sandwich et continuait sa lecture, réprima un sourire en sentant la main de Shion se glisser dans son dos :

- Il me semblait que je devais étudier ce livre, dit-il sans lever les yeux.  
>- Mais je t'autorise à faire une petite pause, murmura le grand Pope à son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement, sentant aussitôt le frisson que son amant contrôla très vite :<br>- Tu veux résister ? demanda-t-il amusé en plongeant sur le cou à sa portée.

Dohko avait beau être maître de son corps, ces lèvres qui glissaient sur sa peau, mordillant, léchant et embrassant la chair fine et sensible, ces mains qui se glissaient lentement sous son tee-shirt et qui suivaient lentement les contours de ses points érogènes étaient grisantes au possible. Malgré lui, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour permettre à son amant d'atteindre la partie la plus sensible de son cou, frémissant d'anticipation.

Shion sourit intérieurement, deux siècles d'existence permettaient de faire craquer presque n'importe qui. Mais Dohko avait une résistance hors du commun, pourtant les frémissements qu'il ne pouvait retenir, enchantaient son bourreau qui sentait une douce chaleur envahir ses reins.

Lentement il remonta sur son visage, papillonnant toujours sur la chair fine et sensible du cou avant de d'effleurer ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent en gémissant. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent lentement, torturant leurs sens alors que Shion se demandait s'il allait continuer longtemps à résister à cette bouche si tentante. Un long frisson le prit de court alors qu'une main audacieuse se glissait jusqu'à son entrejambe déjà bien échauffée. Dohko venait de passer à l'attaque.

Avant qu'il ne réalise, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent, emprisonnèrent les siens et la bouche si résistante quelques secondes plus tôt se plaqua sur la sienne, le plongeant dans un langoureux et sensuel baiser qui fit frémir tous son corps. Et en un instant, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé avec un tigre le dévorant de toute part. De bourreau il venait de passer à victime.

Victime consentante certes, mais victime quand même. Ses vêtements glissèrent rapidement par terre et il ne put contrer cette soudaine et imprévisible attaque. Il se retrouva totalement à la merci de son tortionnaire dont les mains et la bouche embrasaient chaque partie de son corps dans un ballet d'une rare intensité.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Dohko passait d'une langoureuse caresse sur son torse à une morsure dans son cou ou encore à une torture savante le long de ses jambes, mais évitant toujours savamment son membre douloureux qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer. Il mettait Shion en véritable état de transe, dont les gémissements et les cris devinrent rapidement incontrôlés, jouant un long moment à parfaire la punition qu'il lui infligeait.

La Balance regarda un instant le corps pantelant et frémissant de toutes parts sous lui avec un sourire satisfait. Lui aussi avait deux siècles d'existence. Son cher Shion avait parfois tendance à légèrement omettre ce détail et en ce moment ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était arrivé à ce qu'il voulait, mettre le Grand Pope à sa merci, mais il n'avait pas encore fini.

Sa main glissa de nouveau sur le corps en feu pour attraper le sexe palpitant qu'il commença à caresser lentement. Sa langue et sa bouche la rejoignirent rapidement, menant peu à peu son amant à une extase divine.

Les mains de Shion se perdirent dans sa chevelure et un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Son souffle se saccada et devint haletant. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour aller au-devant de cette sublime vague qui déferlait en lui comme un tsunami, propageant des milliers de répliques à travers tout son corps, menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête.

Par Athéna comment était-ce possible ? Il allait mourir dans cette déferlante. Il cherchait son souffle et hurla en sentant encore une fois de plus la langue de son amant remonter lentement le long de son sexe, déclenchant l'ultime coup de rein qui le projeta au fond de la bouche si enivrante qui se referma sur lui pour recueillir avec gourmandise le fruit de son travail, tel le nectar des Dieux.

Shion récupérait lentement son souffle quand il se sentit soulevé du canapé où il était retombé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer la plus sensuelle des images. Dohko le regard rivé au sien, portait lentement et un à un ses doigts à sa bouche, les humidifiant chacun avec soin dans un geste chargé d'un érotisme qui rendait fou et électrisait aussi bien le Grand Pope que le Dragon.

Et la Balance connaissait parfaitement son pouvoir sur ses deux amants. La vue de Shion perdant totalement son contrôle avait chauffé à blanc ses sens. En voyant ses yeux roses s'agrandirent de stupeur, ses joues rosir davantage, lui donnant un air si diablement sexy, qu'il aurait pu faire se damner le plus insensible des saints, Dohko se permit cet ultime caprice.

Avec une lenteur calculée, le chevalier souleva un peu plus ses hanches. Il laissa une de ses mains caresser le galbe de la cuisse ferme ou les fesses musclées, alors que son autre main se frayait un chemin vers son intimité.

Shion, le souffle toujours court, hypnotisé par le regard vert qui ne le lâchait pas, tremblait de tous ses membres devant l'assaut qu'il subissait. Son corps appartenait entièrement au Tigre qui le dominait. Il lisait dans son regard la fièvre de l'amour incommensurable qu'il lui portait et qui, il s'en rendait compte en ce court instant de conscience, allait cette fois vraiment le faire mourir de plaisir.

Ses reins s'embrasèrent à nouveau alors qu'un doigt commençait une lente et divine torture à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il quitta de nouveau la réalité pour accompagner de lents mouvements cette grisante sensation de bien-être qui s'enfla à mesure que son amant approfondissait sa caresse, jusqu'à ce que, dans un gémissement Shion lui demande grâce.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Dohko se glissa alors dans le fourreau étroit avec un délice qui se répercuta sur les murs du bureau en un long feulement de plaisir, laissant ses sens encore maîtrisés jusque là, prendre enfin le dessus et le mener à son tour vers la délectation la plus totale.

Ivresse des corps et ses sens. Fusion de la chair et de l'esprit. Les mains s'agrippèrent à l'autre, plantant leurs ongles dans la peau, les jambes cherchèrent instinctivement la position la plus ferme alors que les mouvements devenaient encore plus amples et encore plus longs, les menant tous deux vers une volupté indécente.

Un dernier cri les cueillit alors que dans un ultime coup de reins, Dohko se libérait au plus profond de son amant qui le suivit rapidement. Avidement leurs bouches se cherchèrent pour un baiser pendant que leurs corps retombaient sur le canapé, épuisés, brisés mais comblés par la violence de leur éteinte.

Ils récupéraient à peine leur respiration qu'un long hurlement mental les fit reprendre leurs esprits à la vitesse de la lumière :

- Shiryu ! dit Shion qui se rhabilla tout aussi rapidement que Dohko, tout en localisant le Dragon.

Un instant plus tard ils se matérialisaient dans des toilettes de l'université où Shiryu, à genoux sur le sol, semblait subir une attaque psychique très puissante devant ses trois frères apparemment impuissants à l'atteindre, bloqués par une sorte de barrage invisible étrangement semblable au mur de cristal des chevaliers du Bélier.

A une vitesse fulgurante et sans même se consulter du regard, ils se mirent en action.

Shion déploya son cosmos pour pénétrer dans le cercle immatériel qui lançait des ondes psychique sur le Dragon alors que Dohko demandaient mentalement aux autres chevaliers divins de reculer pour lancer les cents dragons de Rozan et briser le mur qui les retenait.

Les trois chevaliers divins, mystérieusement rejoints à ce moment par Ikki se précipitèrent vers Shiryu mais Dohko qui s'était déjà retourné les arrêta d'un geste.

Devant eux, le cosmos doré de Shion était en train de se teinter de blanc. Enfin pas vraiment de blanc. C'était plutôt une couleur proche de l'argent sans en être tout à fait, au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en puissance :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shun éberlué.  
>- Son cosmos atteint son paroxysme, expliqua Dohko. Il devient platine, l'or suprême. Il serait dangereux pour nous de pénétrer dans son aura.<br>- Mais Shiryu… commença Hyoga.  
>- Envoyez-lui le votre ! le coupa Dohko qui fit jaillir le sien et le mêla à celui du Grand Pope.<p>

Sans chercher à comprendre, les quatre chevaliers divins obéirent à l'injonction et une formidable aura platine se forma tout autour du Dragon, entrant en conflit avec les ondes qui l'attaquaient sans relâche. Des éclairs se mirent à jaillir de toutes parts jusqu'à briser le cercle qu'ils virent très nettement voler en éclat autour de Shiryu, le libérant enfin.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Shion qui se précipitait vers lui avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras, inconscient.

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus loin, dans une salle de classe vide, un jeune étudiant au regard d'ange laissa échapper un juron en sentant la perte de contrôle de son cercle psychique :

- Maudit atlante ! Sans les capacités de ta race, tu n'aurais jamais pu briser ce cercle ! dit-il avant de disparaître sous le regard de Camus qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la salle attenante.

Celui-ci attendit encore longtemps avant de bouger à son tour.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Shion ordonnait le retour des chevaliers divins au Sanctuaire et appelait mentalement Mu qui apparut quelques instants plus tard accompagné du Cancer :

- Dohko, Mu, Angelo, restez avec les chevaliers divins et escortez-les jusqu'au Sanctuaire !

Je vous attends tous dans mon bureau dès votre retour ! ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître en emportant Shiryu, toujours inconscient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Cancer à Dohko. Et que faites-vous là tous les deux ? Et où est-on d'abord ?

L'italien, arraché par surprise par son amant à son indispensable dose de caféine de la mi-journée était passablement énervé. Mais devant l'air accablé des chevaliers divins, l'air grave de Dohko, il se calma instantanément et retrouva son sérieux :

- Rentrons le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire, je vous expliquerais la situation en route, dit Dohko fermement qui se retourna ensuite vers les chevaliers divins, allons ramasser vos affaires et retournons chez nous, leur dit-il plus doucement. Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, inutile de traîner plus longtemps ici.

Docilement les quatre jeunes gens obéirent et une heure plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le Sanctuaire dans une limousine de la fondation appelée par Angelo.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, Palais**

Il régnait une certaine agitation que seule la très grande maîtrise de Shion parvint à calmer. Car tous les chevalier d'or avaient senti la dépense brutale d'énergie du Grand Pope malgré la distance, et avaient accouru ici à son retour.

Mais il balaya d'un geste leurs interrogations, son cosmos, revenu à la normale, alimentant toujours celui quasiment inexistant du Dragon. Il fallait faire vite et il le savait. L'attaque psychique menaçait à tous moment de briser cette volonté sans faille de Shiryu et l'entraîner soit vers la mort, soit vers des dégâts irréversibles pour son cerveau.

Shaka comprit instantanément la situation et relaya le grand Pope déjà à bout de force, qui venait de déposer Shiryu dans son lit en alimentant son cosmos avec le sien, aidé par Saga et Aphrodite qui avaient suivis leur pair à son injonction.

Shion les remercia d'un regard et retourna dans son bureau pour distribuer ses directives, placer le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte et aller à la rencontre des autres chevaliers divins et les protéger au péril de leur vie. Lui devait avant tout tenter d'entrer en contact avec sa Déesse, seule espoir du chevalier du Dragon, et repartie momentanément sur l'Olympe. Pour cela il avait besoin de toute sa concentration, les explications viendraient après.

Et pendant que le Sanctuaire tout entier se mettait en branle, que tous les chevaliers et apprentis présents fouillaient chaque centimètre carré du domaine sacré, que ceux, d'or et d'argent, distribuaient ordres et recevaient des rapports de la situation, Shion sortit de son bureau d'un pas ferme.

Malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour le Dragon qui reposait dans son lit et qu'il sentait faiblir en dépit du soutien des trois chevaliers d'or, et de sa très grande fatigue physique due au recours à son cosmos suprême, il entama la montée du seul endroit où il ne pouvait se téléporter mais où il avait le ferme espoir de pouvoir entrer en contact avec Athéna : Star Hill.

Il puisait ses ultimes ressources dans cet amour, grandiose et formidable, qu'il portait à deux de ses chevaliers et dont l'un était en danger de mort. Cet amour qu'il voulait encore voir briller dans l'éclat de leurs yeux. Avec fermeté, il entreprit de monter sur la montagne sacrée.

Ooo000ooO

**Athènes, université**

Pendant ce temps, Camus visitait chaque lieu où il pouvait détecter les traces de cosmos de son fuyard. Discret et quasiment invisible aux yeux des étudiants et du personnel, le chevalier cherchait le moindre indice qui pouvait lui permettre de ramener une piste, si minime soit-elle, au Sanctuaire.

Car étant tout proche au moment des faits, il avait ressenti de plein fouet l'attaque et avait ainsi pu détecter son origine. Mais le cosmos qui protégeait l'étudiant au regard d'ange qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans l'entourage des chevaliers divins depuis que Shion l'avait envoyé en mission de surveillance auprès d'eux, n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

Ce qui expliquait le recours du Grand Pope à son propre cosmos suprême pour briser cette attaque et qui confortait Camus dans l'idée qu'il avait commencé à entrevoir depuis qu'il enquêtait, que l'un des chevaliers divins était la cible de cet étrange étudiant qui était bien loin d'en être un. Mais lequel ? Et plus important encore, qui était ce nouvel ennemi ? Et que voulait-il ?

Ooo000ooO

**Dans le même temps,**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Le général Sorrente quitta le palais et se dirigea vers le pilier de l'Atlantique nord, se demandant si encore une fois, son Empereur allait laisser sa colère prendre le dessus et les mener tous à leurs pertes.

Le Sanctuaire sous-marin renaissait tout juste de ses cendres. Grâce au puissant cosmos de Poséidon, les travaux de reconstruction étaient presque finis, les huit piliers avaient repris leur place et leur grandeur d'antan.

Poséidon avait réintégrer le corps de Julian, et avait dû faire face à l'immense empire des Solo en même temps qu'à la reconstruction de son Sanctuaire, ce qui avait mis un peu de côtés ses projets de vengeances. Mais maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, qu'il avait bien en main la direction de l'empire Solo et que les travaux ici se terminaient, il était de nouveau prêt à en finir avec Kanon des Gémeaux à qui il vouait une incroyable haine.

Sorrente avait espéré qu'Athéna trouverait un moyen de restituer l'écaille du Dragon des Mers sans faire venir Kanon ici, mais la réponse qui était arrivé ce matin de son Sanctuaire lui prouvait que non. Dans deux semaines l'ex général viendrait en personne la restituer à l'Empereur des Mers, accompagnés de deux de ses pairs. Sorrente savait très bien que ce détail ne gênerait en rien son Empereur pour accomplir sa vengeance. Toute la garde dorée pouvait bien accompagner Kanon, cela n'y aurait absolument rien changé.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Déesse Athéna ne soit pas consciente du danger et qu'elle envoie son chevalier ses jeter dans les griffes du loup sans assurer ses arrières. Non, cela paraissait impossible…

- Sirène ? l'interrompit une voix, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
>- Isaak ! Je te cherchais, répondit le général en souriant.<br>- Que puis-je pour toi ?  
>- J'aimerais que tu me parles des chevaliers d'Athéna. Tu es celui qui les connaît le mieux ici, ayant été toi-même un de leurs apprentis.<br>- C'est exagéré, je n'en connais que trois. Dont l'un est mort d'ailleurs. Toi-même tu en as combattu un, il me semble.  
>- C'est vrai, et ce que j'ai vu de lui, m'incite à en savoir plus<br>- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? demanda Isaak de Kraken étonné.  
>- Eh bien, Poséidon a exigé la restitution de l'écaille de mers de Kanon des Gémeaux et celui-ci doit venir ici, accompagné de deux de ses pairs dans quinze jours, expliqua Sirène.<br>- Alors Athéna vient de signer son arrêt de mort, commenta tristement Isaak en entraînant le général Sorrente vers sa demeure.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers. **

Rhadamanthe, à genoux devant son maître, attendait de connaître le motif de sa convocation. Pandore avait repris sa place auprès d'Hadès qui était, en ce moment assis sur son trône, et observait son juge.

Celui-ci avait abattu un travail considérable, réorganisant les spectres réanimés par Zeus pour redonner le plus rapidement possible un semblant de cohésion dans les Enfers laissés à l'abandon pendant trois ans.

A Elysion, Hypnos et Thanatos s'étaient chargés de ce travail avec leur brio habituel, ce qui était normal au vu de leur statut de Dieu. Ici aux Enfers, il ne devait cette prouesse qu'au spectre agenouillé devant lui, qui lui n'était qu'un homme.

Intrigué par les croissants efforts de son juge, Hadès avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur ce serviteur dévoué et surtout de comprendre le pourquoi de ses efforts démesurés. Car il devait bien reconnaître que malgré l'aide de son formidable cosmos, celui-ci avait réussi un véritable tour de force.

Les morts avaient maintenant regagné leurs prisons respectives, les jugements des défunts avaient repris et la reconstruction des bâtiments détruits pendant la bataille s'achevait. Bref, le royaume des Enfers était redevenu actif grâce à cet homme, en moitié moins de temps que ne l'avait prévu son Empereur.

Et cet Empereur était bien décidé à profiter de cette nouvelle paix imposée par son frère. Contrairement à l'Empereur des Mers, il n'était ni avide de vengeance ou de domination particulière pour l'instant car il n'était pas fou et préférait éviter les foudres de Zeus dans l'immédiat. De plus, il n'était pas amer d'avoir perdu face à sa nièce et s'il devait un jour de nouveau la combattre, il devait d'abord en savoir plus.

Après tout les humains avaient aussi des côtés intéressants que l'Empereur des Ténèbres avait envie de connaître un peu mieux.

Car il était persuadé que le but de son cher neveu était tout autre que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur dire. Il se rappelait fort bien de l'attention dont il faisait preuve en observant les différents événements qu'il avait déclenchés au Sanctuaire de sa nièce. Et même si son neveu adorait manipuler à son gré les humains et que cette fois encore il ne s'en priverait pas, il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela… car il n'avait pas toujours été aussi amer vis-à-vis des mortels.

Il en avait même été tout autre autrefois. Il avait été l'un des plus fervents défenseurs et protecteurs de cette race inférieure. Mais cette dernière décennie semblait avoir changé son opinion, et pourtant cette lueur qui avait brillé au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il observait certains chevaliers de sa nièce donnait à penser à l'Empereur des Ténèbres qu'il ne méprisait pas tant que cela certains hommes…

Lui aussi voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur les humains, et sur deux frères en particuliers. L'un aurait du devenir son réceptacle et l'avait repoussé avec une ardeur à la limite de la folie. Quant à l'autre il l'avait défendu avec acharnement, allant même jusqu'à tenter de le tuer pour le délivrer.

Alors il ne permettrait pas à l'un de ses serviteurs de mettre en péril ce fragile équilibre, si zélé soit-il. Et ce juge avait été vaincu par ce même chevalier à qui son frère vouait cette terrible haine. Hadès voulait savoir si ce zèle était motivé par un esprit de vengeance contre ce chevalier, et c'était le motif de sa convocation. Il lui ordonna de se relever et après avoir congédié Pandore, il invita son juge à partager son repas.

Si Rhadamanthe fut surpris il n'en montra rien et suivit docilement son Dieu jusqu'à ses appartements privés au sein du Palais.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Hilda de Polaris regardait ses guerriers divins qu'elle avait convoqués. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Diverses rumeurs étaient arrivées à ses oreilles et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'une nouvelle guerre soit déclenchée à cause de la folie d'un seul, avide de vengeance ou autre stupidité de la même engeance. Aussi avait-elle fait part à Athéna de la visite de quatre de ses hommes, il lui restait maintenant à choisir les élus qui se rendraient en Grèce.

Sa sœur Flamme se tenait à ses côtés, souriante comme à son habitude. Depuis la fin de la guerre sainte, Hilda associait volontiers sa cadette à la gestion du royaume d'Asgard, son avis clair et dénué de toute ambition, était parfois très salutaire à la prêtresse d'Odin.

Car la seule espérance de Flamme s'était trouvée exaucée avec la résurrection des guerriers divins quand au bout d'un mois, Hagen de Merac était venu demandé son pardon à la princesse en même temps que sa main.

Mais si la majorité d'entre eux avaient largement pardonné aux chevaliers d'Athéna, ils restaient encore quelques récalcitrants qui avaient du mal à faire leur deuil de leur défaite. Syd de Mizar et Fenryl d'Arioto étaient les plus récalcitrants.

Pour Albéric de Megrez, il était encore trop tôt. Sa trahison vis-à-vis de son propre royaume, était bien trop vive dans tous les esprits et même s'il ne ménageait pas ses efforts, avait de suite reconnu la cause juste du combat des chevaliers d'Athéna, Hilda n'avait pas encore récupéré une totale confiance en lui.

Mais Syd et Fenryl devaient aller de l'avant aussi furent-ils désignés ainsi que Bud et Siegfried en qui elle avait toute confiance et qui avait été les premiers avec Mime et Tol à reconnaître la juste cause des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Hagen ne l'avait accepté qu'après que sa princesse lui confirme que le Cygne n'avait pas cherché à la séduire, mais simplement à la sauver ainsi sa sœur.

Syd et Fenryl ne comprirent pas le choix de la princesse mais obéirent à ses ordres et se préparèrent donc à prendre l'avion pour la Grèce, essayant de cacher aux mieux leurs sentiments de joie de revoir enfin ceux avec qui ils avaient un compte à régler.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Star Hill**

Shion se laissa glisser sur les rochers. Il avait réussi. Athéna arrivait, Shiryu serait sauvé.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en regardant le Sanctuaire en dessous de lui. D'ici il ne pouvait pas communiquer mentalement avec qui que se soit et en cet instant il le regretta, car les derniers rayons de son cosmos quittaient son corps épuisé par cet ultime effort de concentration.

Mais peu lui importait de mourir ici. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus les protéger tous, qu'il ne pourrait plus voir le sourire éclatant de Mu, les bêtises de Kiki et par dessus tout, il ne verrait plus l'éclat de l'amour dans les yeux verts si semblables de son compagnon de toujours et de son tout nouvel amour qu'il avait espéré aussi long sans vraiment oser y croire.

- Dohko, Shiryu aimez-vous toujours envers et contre tout… Aimez-vous en souvenir de moi et veillez pour moi sur le Sanctuaire… Mu, mon enfant, prends soin de transmettre tout ton savoir à Kiki… vous êtes les deux derniers atlantes de cette terre…

Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour murmurer ces paroles, ses yeux roses si uniques se fermèrent alors que les ultimes flammèches de son cosmos quittaient son corps épuisé.

Mu, qui arrivait au Sanctuaire au même instant, poussa soudain un hurlement qui glaça le cœur de tous les chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te laissera pas sur ta faim ! En tout cas merci de tes coms (toujours aussi intéressants !), de ta fidélité et de pas révéler ce que tu sais déjà sur l'histoire ! Avec un peu de chance cette fois j'aurais droit au bisou non ? Merci encore et à bientôt !_

_Shiryu : Coucou ! Merci pour ton com, tu sauras bientôt qui est le "méchant" mais la fic est encore longue et tu auras sûrement des surprises. Pour répondre à tes questions, si on dit que les chevaliers ressuscitent, enfin quasiment tous les auteurs de fics, c'est justement parce ce non, ya pas de suite à la fin d'Elysion, même en manga papier. L'auteur en a fait la fin de son histoire. Mais, si tu as tout regarder, certains chevaliers d'or morts (Saga, Aphro etc.. ) ressuscitent pour le temps de venir prêter main fortes à leurs frères d'armes devant le Mur de Lamentations. Au passage, la partie Asgard n'est pas dans la manga papier, c'est du hors-série. Par contre, actuellement l'auteur fait un nouvel opus où tu retrouve les bronzes. Quant à Lost Canevas, ça se passe avant, lors de la jeunesse de Shion et Dohko. Donc non, à part eux deux, tu ne retrouve aucun autre chevalier. Si tu veux plus de détails, il existe de très bon site qui en parle. Voilà ce que je peux te dire en si peu de ligne, mais il en faudrait des pages et des pages pour parler de ce manga. Merci encore !  
><em>

_Yami Jay trop paresseuse : Merci ! et lis la suite, j'espère que ça te rassurera !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Aux enfers.**

Rhadamanthe avait suivi son Dieu dans son domaine privé, fort surpris de son invitation et de plus dans ses appartements où personne, à part Pandore, n'était autorisé à pénétrer. Avait-il déplu de quelle que façon que ce soit à l'Empereur des Ténèbres ?

Hadès le guidait à travers les longs couloirs et le mena jusqu'à son salon où il avait ordonné de servir le repas. Une petite table ronde y avait été dressée. Etant un Dieu, il pouvait aisément lire les pensées de son juge, comme toute déité était capable de le faire mais il préférait de beaucoup apprendre la vérité de sa bouche. Hadès n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir quelconque à torturer les humains au contraire de pas mal de membres de sa très chère famille.

Diriger les Enfers et voir en permanence la misère humaine l'avaient grandement guéri de ce jeu qu'il jugeait un peu présomptueux aujourd'hui. Car le peu d'humains qui arrivaient à pouvoir pénétrer à Elysion avaient plus d'une fois ébranlé ses plus intimes convictions. Malheureusement, ils étaient si peu nombreux face à la majeure partie de leurs congénères qui finissaient dans l'une des prisons, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y arrêter vraiment.

Pourtant, ces chevaliers divins avaient cette fois bel et bien attisé sa curiosité, et tant qu'à étudier cette race un peu plus profondément autant commencer par ceux qui le servaient.

Ils étaient arrivés. Hadès se débarrassa de sa cape d'apparat apparaissant aux yeux de son juge dans un simple pantalon de toile noire et une chemise de soie de même couleur, replaçant d'un geste élégant sa longue chevelure sombre :

- Tu peux enlever ton surplis, nous serons plus à l'aise en simple tenue, dit-il à son juge l'invitant du geste à se mettre, lui aussi, en tenue simple.

De plus en plus surpris, Rhadamanthe accepta avec joie de se défaire de l'encombrante armure et apparut à son tour simplement vêtu de son jean et d'une chemise de soie blanche. Les yeux appréciateurs d'Hadès suivirent alors la silhouette, fort bien proportionnée, de son juge qui s'avançait vers lui en observant avec autant d'étonnement que de curiosité la pièce où il se trouvait.

Le salon était sobre sans décoration tapageuse et témoignait des goûts sûrs de son propriétaire par quelques ornements mettant en valeur le revêtement mural d'un rouge foncé, rendant le lieu plus intime. Une cheminée où flambaient quelques bûches et un carrelage clair recouvert d'un tapis de toute beauté ajoutait à cette douce atmosphère :

- Tu as l'air surpris Juge de Wyvern ou si tu me le permets Rhadamanthe. Ce sera moins formel…

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à son Empereur et rougit légèrement sous son regard avant de répondre en baissant les yeux :

- Vous pouvez tout vous permettre, Monseigneur et pardonnez mon impertinence mais c'est vrai que je suis surpris. D'après ce que j'en sais, seule Pandore a le droit de pénétrer en ce lieu.  
>- C'est vrai ou plutôt ça l'était. Je tiens aujourd'hui à mieux vous connaître, répondit-il en s'approchant de son juge. Mais cesse donc de m'appeler Monseigneur, Hadès est bien suffisant quand on est entre amis.<p>

Sa main vint se poser sur le col de la chemise de son juge et son doigt caressa légèrement son cou, le faisant frissonner tandis qu'il continuait innocemment d'une voix basse et envoûtante :

- Tu as très bon goût en matière de vêtement mon cher Rhadamanthe. J'aime beaucoup la soie tu sais, finit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la table invitant d'un geste son juge à le suivre qui resta un instant cloué sur place par ce qu'il avait lu dans le bleu des yeux de son Seigneur et Maître.

L'anglais se donna une claque mentale pour pouvoir bouger à nouveau et venir à son tour s'asseoir en face de son Empereur, se demandant toujours quel horrible châtiment allait s'abattre sur lui. Car il ne pouvait croire à ce qui se passait. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion mise en place par l'un des deux frères qui veillaient sur son Empereur pour lui faire payer une faute quelconque ou pour tester sa fidélité. Il devait rester sur ses gardes et ne faire aucun impair et surtout ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu de séduction. Car, dans son esprit, il était totalement impossible que son Seigneur puisse s'intéresser à sa modeste personne autrement que pour écouter ses rapports sur la gestion des Enfers.

Hadès retint un sourire en finissant de lire ses pensées qu'à ce moment précis, son orgueil de séducteur n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire et se dit qu'il lui fallait ralentir un peu s'il ne voulait pas effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, son invité. Mais ce dîner ne serait pas le dernier, de cela au moins, il en était sur car l'anglais méritait largement ses attentions. Ses pensées étaient pures et son corps ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir à lui et Hadès avait très envie de voir ce que cachait ses vêtements qui le mettaient si bien en valeur. Tant qu'à connaître un peu mieux ses serviteurs, autant profiter de ce qu'ils offraient… et ce juge avait beaucoup à offrir.

Ooo000ooO

**Au sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Mu tomba lentement à genoux, juste devant son temple. Ses yeux se voilèrent brutalement et le souffle lui manqua. Il baissa la tête, anéanti :

- Maître… pas vous… pas encore, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'une violente douleur semblait le traverser de part en part. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer, une main venait de lui relever la tête et deux yeux verts emplis de force, se plantèrent dans les siens :  
>- Relève-toi Mu ! Il n'est pas encore mort ! J'ai déjà envoyé Aldébaran et Kiki pour le sauver ! Téléporte-toi au pied de Star Hill, c'est là qu'il a épuisé ses dernières forces ! Seuls Kiki et toi pouvez le sauver en attendant le retour d'Athéna, et tout seul, Kiki n'aura pas suffisamment de force ! Relève-toi Mu ! C'est un ordre ! Sauve-le !<p>

Et Mu se releva et disparut à leurs yeux, s'accrochant comme à une bouée aux paroles du chevalier de la Balance, réapparaissant au pied de la montagne sacrée, qu'il commença à gravir à une vitesse fulgurante porté par l'infime espoir de sauver son Maître.

Au pied du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers divins comprirent à ce moment tout ce que leur frère leur avait dit sur son maître. Ces paroles de Shiryu qui tentait parfois de leur expliquer sans vraiment y parvenir. Pourquoi il gardait cet incroyable calme et clairvoyance en toutes circonstances prirent soudain à leurs yeux tout leur sens et une vague d'admiration et de courage vint gonfler leur cœur meurtri par l'inquiétude.

Car devant eux, le chevalier de Balance se releva, fier et droit. Son regard était clair et son sourire chaleureux quand il se tourna vers eux et leur demanda de monter au Palais auprès de leur frère qui y reposait. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et entamèrent la montée des marches avec une énergie dont ils se seraient crus incapables quelques instants auparavant. Mais voir cet homme qui savait qu'il risquait de perdre à tout moment les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur et qui continuait d'y croire de cette façon, leur montrait leur plus bel exemple d'amour et de courage qui soit.

Angelo, lui, ne fut guère surpris par l'attitude de Dohko mais il était ébranlé par sa maîtrise. Il ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions et tout au fond de lui, le Cancer se dit que ce chevalier pouvait tout aussi bien diriger le Sanctuaire que Shion. Alors il vint poser sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Quels sont tes ordres ? lui signifiant par ce geste et ces simples mots qu'il le reconnaissait en temps que maître du Sanctuaire pendant l'absence du Grand Pope et en attendant qu'Athéna le désigne officiellement.

Dohko lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de lui dire :

- Défend le temple du Bélier comme si c'était le tien. C'est le premier rempart de toute attaque. Shaka, Saga et Aphrodite sont auprès de Shiryu. Mu et Aldébaran avec Shion. Camus est en mission à l'extérieur, en me comptant moi cela fait sept chevaliers d'or absents, continua Dohko. On va faire occuper un temple sur deux par ceux restants et les autres par des chevaliers divins et d'argent. Toi reste ici et tiens bon quoi qu'il arrive. Nous devons gérer cette crise en attendant d'avoir les rapports de tous les points du Domaine Sacré.  
>- Tu peux compter sur moi, lui répondit le chevalier du Cancer qui appela son armure et gravit les premières marches du temple du Bélier avant de se retourner vers lui.<br>- Merci Angelo, je monte au palais, finit celui-ci en disparaissant sous les yeux ébahis du Cancer qui ignorait tout comme ses pairs, Shion mis à part, qu'il pouvait également se téléporter tout aussi bien que les atlantes.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un franc sourire à son pair en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et qui avait bien besoin d'un peu de cette fraîcheur en ces durs moments.

Et Dohko prit les rênes du Sanctuaire avec une telle maîtrise que pas un des chevaliers ne vint lui contester ce droit.

Il ordonna à Kanon de défendre le temple des Gémeaux, Aïolia restait dans le sien, il confia celui de la Balance à Shura, Aïoros occupant le sien et enfin à Milo celui du Verseau.

Seiya fut chargé de protéger celui du Taureau, Shun celui du Cancer, Ikki celui de la Vierge et Hyoga celui du Scorpion, et enfin Shaina celui du Capricorne et Marine celui des Poissons.

Ceci fait, il était passé rapidement voir Shiryu dont le cosmos affaibli ne tenait plus que par on savait quel miracle et l'aide des chevaliers d'or qui l'entouraient, priant pour que Shion ait eu assez de force pour contacter Athéna tout en le maudissant d'avoir tenté cette folie qui risquait de lui coûter la vie.

Car il pouvait nettement percevoir que son cosmos ne tenait qu'avec l'aide des deux atlantes qui l'avaient rejoint. Si Mu en possédait assez pour tenir un moment, en serait-il de même pour son jeune apprenti ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de pleurer ni même celui de s'attarder sur le visage si pâle de son disciple et amant tout comme il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi Aldébaran ne ramenait pas le Grand Pope comme il le lui avait demandé de la Montagne Sacrée.

Non, il devait tenir. Pour Shion, pour Shiryu, pour Athéna et pour tous ceux qui remettaient maintenant leur vie entre ses mains.

Il travailla sans relâche, triant et analysant chaque rapport, mesurant peut-être pour la première fois à sa juste valeur la tâche si ardue de Shion au quotidien. Et il attendit encore d'avoir le premier rapport de Camus avant de décider d'une quelconque option, laissant pour l'instant le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte.

Athéna arriva à ce moment et apparut directement dans la chambre du Pope sous les yeux des chevaliers d'or qui commençaient à désespérer de maintenir en vie le Dragon.

Posant immédiatement sa main sur le front de Shiryu, son cosmos s'étendit à partir de ce point sur l'ensemble du Domaine Sacré. De la plus petite crique à la plus haute falaise, y compris la Montagne Sacrée où un de ses rayonnements se posa directement sur le front de Shion maintenu en vie grâce au cosmos conjugué de Mu et de Kiki. Ce dernier s'écroula de fatigue à ce moment dans les bras protecteurs d'Aldébaran qui maintenait le corps du jeune adolescent épuisé depuis déjà un bon moment.

Et même à cet instant magique où il vit le cosmos de Shiryu reprendre enfin vie et vigueur et où il sut en croisant le regard bienveillant d'Athéna que Shion était également sauvé, Dohko ne laissa pas couler ses larmes de soulagement. Il se retira dans le grand bureau de son amant pour entendre le rapport du chevalier du Verseau qui lui confirmait sa première impression. Celui qui avait attaqué Shiryu avait quitté les alentours du Sanctuaire et de l'université d'Athènes. Camus avait fait une découverte qu'il ramenait après avoir encore vérifié quelques endroits qui lui paraissaient importants.

Dohko s'autorisa alors un bref moment de soulagement en se laissant aller quelques instants contre le siège du fauteuil de Shion qu'il occupait et ferma les yeux.

La main légère de sa Déesse venant se poser sur son épaule les lui fit rouvrir et il leva l'état d'alerte, convoquant tous les chevaliers au Palais dés le lendemain matin pour un rapport complet.

Aldébaran arriva alors, portant Shion encore inconscient suivi de Mu, à bout de force mais avec un large sourire sur le visage, portant son apprenti, sans qui il n'aurait pas pu maintenir son Maître en vie.

Shion fut installé dans son lit, aux côtés de Shiryu qui reposait maintenant d'un sommeil réparateur et tranquille. Mu s'écroula sans force, retenu in extremis par son ami le Taureau qui rattrapa dans ses grands bras le Bélier et son apprenti, avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

Ils furent tous deux installés dans une autre chambre du palais et Dohko autorisa Angelo, remonté à toute allure au palais dès la levée de l'état d'alerte, à passer la nuit prés d'eux. C'est que sous ses airs bougons, le Cancer s'était attaché à Kiki, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et les chevaliers se retrouvaient pour une nuit de repos dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus calme que cet après-midi de folie.

Mais pour le chevalier de la Balance et Athéna la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Il fallait maintenant attendre Camus et tirer toutes les conclusions nécessaires des derniers événements pour parer à toute éventualité.

Et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que Dohko put enfin se glisser dans la chambre du Pope et s'installer dans un fauteuil prés du lit où reposaient ses deux amours.

Alors seulement, il laissa enfin couler ses larmes…

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Sirène de Sorrente revint d'un pas las vers la petite demeure qu'occupait le général de Kraken. Appelé par son Maître tout à l'heure alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire un café tous les deux et continuer leur discussion, il avait dû le laisser. Isaak lui avait dit qu'il attendrait son retour.

Et comme il ne voulait pas lui faire défaut, il revint donc vers cette petite maison, si semblable à une isba, qu'occupait la majeure partie du temps Isaak. Il refusait obstinément d'habiter au palais plus que nécessaire pour ses obligations.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa demeure, Sirène se souvenait… Un sourire tendre vint flotter sur ses lèvres… Isaak… Il se rappelait de l'adolescent blessé qui avait atterri ici par on ne savait quel miracle. Sirène s'occupait à l'époque de la maintenance du Sanctuaire sous-marin et il avait recueilli et soigné le jeune homme qui était resté entre la vie et la mort pendant plus de quinze jours.

Son visage affreusement marqué avait d'ailleurs gardé ce souvenir comme une perpétuelle blessure que rien ne pouvait guérir. Du moins jusqu'à son combat avec le chevalier du Cygne. Mais, son cosmos vacillant avait fini par reprendre des forces. Et petit à petit, il avait repris conscience. Pendant tout ce temps, un seul son était sorti de ses lèvres : Hyoga. Combien de fois Sirène avait entendu ce nom avant de savoir qui le portait ? Il aurait bien été incapable de le dire tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Et puis, il s'était réveillé et quand il avait compris où il était, il lui avait demandé de faire de lui un serviteur de Poséidon. Et lorsque qu'il avait enfin prêté allégeance à l'Empereur de Mers, celui-ci avait fait de lui le général Isaak de Kraken.

Un serviteur le laissa passer et il entra dans la petite demeure que s'était construite le général de Kraken, découvrant son pair endormi sur le canapé.

- Isaak… murmura-t-il avec un sourire attendri

Des yeux, il chercha de quoi le couvrir et se saisit d'un plaid qui traînait là pour le déposer avec tendresse sur le corps endormi. Ses mains caressèrent légèrement son dos pour venir ensuite effleurer la cicatrice qui barrait son visage et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, coulant lentement le long de sa joue.

A quel moment avait-il compris ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment… Mais il se rappelait nettement cette violente douleur le terrassant quand Isaak avait péri de la main de Hyoga. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ? Avant qu'il ne le perde ? Et maintenant… maintenant il ne pouvait plus… Il n'était plus digne de lui.

Une main saisit soudain son poignet, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Tu es réveillé ?  
>L'œil unique de son pair le fixa durement :<br>- Que t'a-t-il fait cette fois ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Isaak !<p>

Sirène voulut se dégager de sa main mais le général de Kraken se redressa et le força à rester assis sur le canapé :

- Répond ! dit-il. Combien de temps va-t-il te faire subir cela ?  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! se défendit-il en se dégageant d'un geste sec.<br>- Crois-tu je sois si aveugle Sirène ? demanda tristement son pair en se levant et en lui tournant le dos. Crois-tu que je ne sache pas pourquoi il t'appelle à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ? Crois-tu que j'ignore à quel point tu en souffres ?  
>- Je… commença-t-il alors qu'une violente douleur venait lui enserrer le cœur. Il vaut mieux que je parte, dit-il en se levant.<p>

IL marcha jusqu'à la porte, faisant taire en lui l'envie qu'il avait de lui raconter… de lui dire la vérité… sachant qu'il le perdait encore une fois. Il ne savait même plus comment il pouvait encore marcher droit tellement la souffrance l'envahissait. Implacable, elle semblait résonner dans chaque artère, chaque veine de son corps, se répandant tel un poison… l'anéantissant… encore une fois.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix brisée d'Isaak.  
>- Non !<p>

La réponse avait jaillit malgré lui. Il paniqua. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte :

- Pourquoi Sirène ? hurla Isaak. Pourquoi ?  
>- Tu ne comprendrais pas ! dit-il encore avant de commencer à ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci se referma d'un coup sec, la main d'Isaak venait de la repousser violement :<br>- Alors explique-moi, dit celui-ci plus calmement. Explique-moi ce que je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi pourquoi tu te donnes à lui si tu ne l'aimes pas. Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai tant ressenti ta souffrance quand Hyoga m'a tué. Explique-moi Sirène…  
>- Isaak…<p>

Doucement le général de Kraken posa ses mains sur ses joues et releva le visage maintenant baigné de larmes de son pair vers lui. Ses doigts se mirent à cueillir celles-ci, et comme cela se révélait insuffisant à calmer le flot qui se déversait des yeux roses, il se pencha vers lui, recueillant de ses lèvres le liquide salé.

Sirène ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par son geste à la fois si doux et si maladroit. Il frissonna malgré lui et il laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il voyait les lèvres douces se rapprocher des siennes. Se laisser aller… juste une fois… Une seule fois… Un baiser… Juste un baiser. Il en avait tellement rêvé pendant trois ans.

Isaak le sentit s'abandonner et captura doucement ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent en gémissant. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de son corps l'emprisonnant enfin, et sa langue partit à la découverte de ce trésor si longtemps convoité depuis sa résurrection. Et bien pire encore depuis qu'il avait senti cette horrible jalousie l'envahir en découvrant brutalement la vérité lors d'une de ses rares visites au palais il y avait un peu plus de deux mois.

**Flash Back :**

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier. La réunion des généraux venait de se terminer et alors qu'il quittait le palais, il se rappela une invitation qu'il voulait transmettre à Sirène car depuis sa résurrection, ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus. Il était retourné vers la salle et en entendant des voix avait instinctivement fait disparaître son cosmos car il ne voulait pas gêner le bras droit de son Seigneur. Mais les voix étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui :

- Tu es bien distant aujourd'hui, disait celle de Poséidon.  
>- Ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez, alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ? répondit celle de Sirène.<br>- Oserais-tu me désobéir ? menaça alors Poséidon dont le ton s'était durci.  
>- Non, bien sur que non, je vous suis tout dévoué Maître.<br>- Alors approche.

Il aurait dû partir mais il n'avait pas pu, et presque malgré lui, il avait regardé. Poséidon, assis sur son trône, venait d'attraper son général et arrachait sans ménagement sa chemise, plongeant sur le torse dénudé. Son regard était empli d'une lueur perverse et malsaine qui fit frissonner malgré lui le général de Kraken. A cet instant le visage de Sirène s'était tourné vers la porte et Isaak avait pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Une vague de jalousie, accompagnée d'une incroyable fureur l'avait envahie et si la main de Chrysaor ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule, il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé.

Mais son pair l'avait entraîné rapidement au loin, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et quand il l'avait enfin lâché, il lui avait juste dit :

- N'interviens pas ! Tu le rendrais encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Notre Empereur n'est plus lui-même, Sirène est le dernier rempart contre sa fureur et il le sait, alors ne lui rend pas cette épreuve plus difficile.

**Fin du flash back**

Alors il explora la bouche offerte avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il caressa, goûta et captura son homologue, l'entraînant encore et encore. Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, s'explorant, approfondissant à l'infini cet échange. Leurs corps frémissaient et les mains de Sirène s'étaient perdues dans l'exploration de son dos.

Mais celui-ci sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il faisait et rompit le baiser sans ménagement, le repoussant violement :

- Non, je ne dois pas… il ne faut pas… Isaak… je t'en prie… dit-il essoufflé, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, s'appuyant à la porte près de laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Ses jambes tremblaient, son corps entier menaçait de céder. Mais le jeune homme l'affolait, son odeur, ses mains, tout en lui le rendait fou. Mais il ne devait jamais savoir… jamais voir son corps meurtri. Il ne voulait pas. C'était bien trop dur.

Isaak, un instant surpris par la violence de sa réaction, revint vers lui :

- Je sais que tu souffres Sirène, et je sais que rien ne changera. Mais ne me repousse pas, laisse-moi t'aimer… laisse-moi guérir tes blessures, l'implora-t-il.

Le général Sorrente se laissa glisser à terre, trahi par son corps. Guérir ses blessures ? Se laisser emporter par l'amour qu'il lisait sur son visage… cet amour qu'il voulait tant.

Il ferma les yeux, perdu, ne sachant plus que faire.

Isaak profita de son désarroi pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avec tendresse, il le blottit contre lui, caressant la chevelure mauve, lui murmurant son amour, lui ouvrant son cœur. Peu à peu Sirène se calma et se laissa envahir par sa chaleur qui chassait si bien sa douleur. Alors il captura à son tour les lèvres d'Isaak et se laissa emporter.

Et brutalement tous ses barrages cédèrent. Tous ses sentiments, compris trop tard dans sa première vie, soigneusement préservés et entretenus pendant ses trois dernières années, aidés en cela par Julian Solo, qui lui entretenait les siens vis-à-vis d'un autre de leur pair. Et enfin enfouis au plus profond de lui devant les actes irréfléchis de Poséidon, tout déferla en lui telle une gigantesque vague le laissant uniquement fou amoureux de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Qu'importait l'enfer que lui faisait vivre au quotidien l'Empereur des Mers, qu'importait son corps meurtri et blessé par la folie d'un Dieu, seul comptait les lèvres et les mains le parcourant capable de guérir ses blessures et de soigner son cœur.

Isaak l'emporta dans ses bras, tel un précieux fardeau. Il le déposa sur son lit avec précaution. Ses gestes étaient doux et caressants. Ses mains se faisaient légères et ses lèvres gourmandes calmaient leur envie pour découvrir enfin celui qu'il aimait.

Car il pouvait sentir la peur sous l'abandon. Il voyait des lueurs de frayeur poindre par moment dans les yeux enfiévrés et sentait des gestes de reculs instinctifs devant certaines de ses audaces.

Et il comprit pourquoi en déboutonnant sa chemise qui laissa apparaître le torse musclé de Sirène.

Et en cet instant précis, Isaak bénit son ancien maître, Camus du Verseau, de lui avoir enseigné cette maîtrise de soi qui le fit rester de marbre malgré la fureur qui l'envahissait.

Car le torse, au demeurant splendide, était parsemé d'ecchymoses et de blessures diverses, à un état plus ou moins avancées, certaines étant encore toute fraîches. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état était le reste de son corps et comprit à quel point l'homme dans ses bras devait souffrir de ce martyre quotidien et le courage qu'il lui fallait pour oser lui dévoiler cela.

Sirène avait fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié et la peine dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant…

- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi Sirène.

Lentement, il lui obéit et découvrit non pas de la pitié ou du dégoût, mais simplement de l'amour. Tant d'amour qu'il en fut bouleversé :

- Pourquoi ton cosmos ne guérit pas ces blessures ? demanda Isaak en les parcourant d'une main légère.  
>- Je ne peux pas épuiser mon cosmos à cela, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je dois garder mes forces pour protéger le Sanctuaire sous-marin…<p>

Bien sur, pensa Isaak, au rythme où Poséidon faisait travailler son général, son cosmos se serait vite épuisé si il avait du l'utiliser pour cette tâche. Car personne n'ignorait ici les fréquents allers retours qu'effectuait Sirène entre le Sanctuaire et le siège de la compagnie où il gérait les affaires courantes de l'empire Solo.

Souvent ses pairs s'étaient inquiétés des cernes qui ombrageaient ses yeux et de la fatigue qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher. Mais ce que ne comprenait pas Isaak c'était pourquoi seul Sirène subissait cette violence de leur Dieu. Il était bien déterminé à tirer cette histoire au clair au plus vite. Mais dans l'immédiat, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent à faire :

- Alors c'est moi qui vais les guérir, dit-il en se redressant et en se mettant à genoux à ses côtes. Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en encore avant d'achever de le mettre nu.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa son cosmos l'envahir doucement, le concentrant dans ses mains et commença à parcourir de celles-ci chacune des blessures du corps brisé. Avec douceur et tendresse il fit disparaître une à une les marques disgracieuses, révélant à ses yeux la beauté du corps à la peau laiteuse qu'il avait tant de fois admiré lors de leurs entraînements communs et que, peu à peu, il faisait renaître sous ses mains.

Sirène avait fermé les yeux et abandonné toute résistance, devenue bien inutile d'ailleurs. Il venait de révéler à celui qu'il aimait que son corps était possédé par un autre, qu'il était régulièrement blessé par la violence de celui-ci. Qu'aurait-il bien pu ajouter à cette triste constatation ?

Mais au contraire de la réaction de révolte de dégoût qu'il attendait, son amour semblait décidé à ne l'en aimer que davantage. Ses mains douces parcouraient son corps, lui insufflant son propre cosmos, guérissant à la fois son corps et son cœur. A quel moment avait-il changé ? Depuis quand l'adolescent brutal qu'il avait recueilli et qui en voulait au monde entier savait-il être si doux ? Et depuis quand souffrait-il en silence de cette situation ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses… une douce somnolence l'envahissait peu à peu… et cette chaleur. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes.

- Isaak…  
>- Dors mon amour… A partir d'aujourd'hui je prendrais soin de toi.<p>

Prenant le général de Sorrente dans ses bras, Isaak s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant tendrement le torse de son futur amant. Car il ne doutait plus maintenant des sentiments de Sirène à son égard, comme il ne doutait plus que bientôt, ils pourraient tous deux partager cet amour. Enfouissant sa visage dans sa chevelure soyeuse, il lui murmura encore :

- Je t'aime Sirène de Sorrente.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans un autre Sanctuaire, quelque part en Grèce.**

Le maître des lieux atterrit en douceur au cœur de son palais et lança violement contre le mur le verre que lui tendait un serviteur.

Celui-ci, un jeune homme du nom d'Alexandre, ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Ces derniers temps son maître était d'humeur exécrable.

Il ramassa les morceaux éparts et prépara un autre verre de nectar qu'il posa plus sagement sur une table basse :

- Alex !  
>- Oui Monseigneur ?<br>- Fais préparez mon bain !  
>- Bien Monseigneur, répondit le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce pour donner ses ordres et revenir ensuite aider son maître à se dévêtir.<p>

Celui-ci réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait enfin pu approcher l'objet de sa convoitise. Oui mais cela n'avait en rien fait avancer ses projets de séduction car celui-ci n'était jamais seul. Non, il y avait toujours dans ses pas l'un de trois autres, jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec l'un d'eux !

Et ce maudit Dragon avait bien failli le démasquer à plusieurs reprises ! Jusqu'à faire venir un chevalier d'or pour le surveiller. Lui un Dieu ! Comment avait-il osé ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé parler son instinct en voulant terrasser ce chevalier. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus user de cette stratégie pour approcher celui qu'il désirait tant posséder pour diverses raisons. Et comble de tout, il avait dû abandonner sur place toutes les photos qu'il avait réussi à prendre avec ce petit bijou que les humains appelaient appareil photo ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de ne laisser aucun indice sur l'identité de celui qu'il convoitait !

Il devait impérativement se calmer car il n'ignorait pas comment réagirait Zeus s'il apprenait qu'il était derrière cette attaque et trouver rapidement une autre stratégie d'approche. D'une façon ou d'une autre il finirait dans ses bras, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Un peu plus calme, il se dirigea vers les thermes de son palais, emmenant avec lui son serviteur. Il avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse et Alex était très doué pour les jeux aquatiques.

Après il réfléchirait. Il avait semé tant de graines un peu partout, il pouvait les utiliser à tout moment. C'est ce qui lui plaisant tant avec les humains, ils étaient si facilement utilisables et les dresser les uns contres les autres était un jeu d'enfant pour un Dieu avec son expérience. Et ils méritaient bien ça pour avoir trahi la confiance qu'il leur accordait ! Surtout un en fait… et il se réjouissait déjà en pensant à la souffrance qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers.**

Rhadamanthe avait regagné ses appartements privé. Allongé dans son lit, il revivait en pensée son étrange soirée de la veille.

Sa main passa machinalement sur ses lèvres qu'avaient effleurées des siennes son Seigneur en le quittant avant de prononcer ces mots qui, à la fois, l'emplissaient de frayeur et d'envie :

_« Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, mais j'espère pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie dès mon retour »_

Le temps qu'il réalise la portée de ces quelques mots et de la promesse voilée qu'elle sous-entendait, son Seigneur l'avait laissé seul et un serviteur était venu pour le raccompagner.

Malgré lui, son corps frissonna à l'idée de ses retrouvailles…

Son Dieu s'était montré sous un jour que l'anglais ne lui connaissait pas. Un jour horriblement troublant et irrésistible. Mais il était un Dieu… Comment lui, un simple juge, pouvait-il espérer quoi que ce soit ?

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture : Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Manganiark : Ravi de voir que ce chapitre t'as plu et que cette fois, je ne t'ai pas laisser sur ta faim par une coupure en plein suspense ! Parce que c'est là que tu me prives de bisous ! Plus sérieusement, merci pour les fautes de frappes et pour les rennes ! J'avoue que je l'avais pas vu ! et pourtant entre ma bêta et moi, on passe quand même un bon nombre de fois dessus ! Alors oui des couples se forment un peu partout, bientôt tu saura plus où donner de la tête ! merci encore et gros bisous_

_Shiryu : Merci ! Tu vas voir plein de persos là, des couples qui vont se former. Et bien sûr, la cible sera finalement révélée à travers les souvenirs du Dieu. Quant à Sirène, Isaak, est bien décidé à veiller sur lui. Merci encore et gros bisous _

_Yami Jay : Merci ! Shion a bien trop d'importance pour qu'on puisse se passer de lui ! Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, chambre du Grand Pope**

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser le visage de Shion qui ouvrit les yeux sur celui, paisible, de Shiryu tourné vers lui dans son sommeil.

Sa main bougea immédiatement pour caresser la joue de son amant qui poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il réalisa en même temps que lui aussi semblait bien vivant :

- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, c'est moi qui te tue ! dit une voix qu'il ne croyait jamais plus entendre.  
>- Dohko ! cria-il en se redressant et en attrapant le corps de son amant qu'il serra contre lui.<p>

Celui-ci, debout à côté du lit, s'assit près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le rallonger :  
>- Reste couché, tu as besoin de récupérer. Il y a encore quelques heures tu étais presque mort, lui fit remarquer le chevalier de la Balance en le regardant tendrement.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- J'avais deviné tes intentions, alors j'ai envoyé Kiki et Aldébaran te rejoindre sur Star Hill et Mu dès qu'on est revenu. Tu leur dois à tous deux une fière chandelle. Ils ont pu te maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Athéna. Tout comme Shaka, Aphrodite et Saga l'ont fait pour Shiryu.<br>- Comment vont-ils ? demanda aussitôt Shion en s'adossant plus calmement aux oreillers.  
>- Bien ! Ils récupèrent dans une autre chambre. Angelo est près d'eux. Grâce à Athéna, tout le monde va bien.<br>- On en sait un peu plus ? Camus est revenu ?  
>- Oh là ! Calme, je ne te dirais rien avant que tu n'es avalé un bon petit-déjeuner, dit Dohko en souriant<br>- Mais…  
>- Moi aussi j'ai droit au petit-déjeuner ? demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Shiryu.<p>

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui d'un même geste :

- Dis-nous d'abord comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Dohko.  
>- Bien… Mais je crois que je reviens de loin, répondit-il en souriant et en se redressant un peu.<br>- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, confirma Shion en l'attirant à lui. J'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre, finit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Dohko les enlaça :

- Et moi j'ai cru vous perdre tous les deux, alors ne me refaites jamais ça ! gronda-t-il.

Un serviteur amena un plateau que la Balance posa sur les genoux de Shion avant de venir s'installer sur le lit en face d'eux pour partager ce petit déjeuner :

- Bien, dit-il. A toi de commencer Shiryu. Raconte-nous tout ce dont tu te souviens.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Verseau **

Camus regarda, attendri, ses deux amants qui avaient finis par s'endormir sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se glisser sous une douche, délassant un à un ses muscles noués par la longue nuit de veille. Son regard se posa sur un petit objet qu'il avait trouvé pendant ses recherches… Un objet qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour et qui fit affluer en lui un souvenir lointain et une douloureuse amertume.

Son cosmos s'éleva pour se répandre dans son temple à la recherche de ses deux aimés, les enveloppant de son aura protectrice. L'angoisse menaçait de le submerger à nouveau, comme quand il l'avait découvert sur le sol de la chambre de l'étudiant au regard d'ange.

Milo ouvrit les yeux en sentant des courants glacés tournoyer autour de lui et du Cygne. Ce dernier ne semblait pas incommoder par le cosmos de son maître et continuait de dormir paisiblement.

Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils. Cette aura glaciale, il la connaissait trop bien mais ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis fort longtemps. Camus cherchait à se protéger et d'après l'étendue de l'aura à les protéger tous les deux également. Mais de quoi ?

Lui parler serait inutile, mais Milo devait le rassurer et il savait comment faire… Son cosmos s'éleva, se mêlant étroitement à celle du Verseau. Une aura douce et chaude, sereine et confiante qui se glissa jusqu'à son amant.

Ses lèvres vinrent doucement cueillir celles de Hyoga encore endormi qui soupira de bien-être, lui offrant l'accès qu'il désirait. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la douce et délicate intrusion dans sa bouche et y répondit avec tendresse.

Exactement ce que désirait Milo qui laissa passer toute la passion de leur échange dans son cosmos.

Camus prit de plein fouet la douceur du baiser, la tendresse et l'amour partagé par l'intermédiaire de leur deux cosmos mêlés. L'angoisse qui l'étreignait encore quelques instants plus tôt se dissipa lentement, noyée par l'amour de son amant qui unissait de façon bien étrange le Cygne à cet échange spirituel.

Mais cela suffit pour qu'il se reprenne et pose un regard plus serein sur l'objet qui le perturbait tant. Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres et il se demanda une fois de plus comment Milo arrivait à faire ce genre de prouesses qui le surprenait toujours. Sa voix se fit entendre dans son esprit :

_- C'est parce que je t'aime._

Dans le salon, Hyoga interrogea du regard son amant sur le pourquoi de ce baiser si passionné :

- Camus est rentré, lui annonça Milo en se levant. Viens m'aider à lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le Cygne sourit et le suivit à la cuisine.

Ooo000ooO

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis ces événements. La vie avait repris son cours, Shion sa place, et le Sanctuaire tout entier s'apprêtait à recevoir la visite de quatre Guerriers Divins du royaume d'Asgard.

Dohko et Mu avaient travaillé avec Shiryu pour éveiller sa mémoire dormante, à la recherche d'un élément que le Dragon aurait pu enregistrer sans y prêter une attention particulière. Mais hormis cet étrange étudiant au regard d'ange, signalé par Camus, rien n'avait pu étayer une quelconque hypothèse. Les autres chevaliers divins, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient passés les voir à Athènes, s'étaient également soumis à cette recherche sans plus de résultat.

Les éléments rapportés par le chevalier du Verseau n'étaient guère encourageants. Il avait en effet pu pénétrer dans la chambre de cet étudiant et y avait trouvé une collection impressionnante de photos des quatre chevaliers divins ainsi qu'un certain nombre de poèmes d'amour gribouillés sur divers supports. Malheureusement ses autres recherches n'avaient rien donné. Cette chambre semblait être le seul endroit où le mystérieux étudiant n'ait pas eu le temps d'effacer ses traces.

Mais ce dernier avait gardé sous silence son étrange découverte, pas encore certain qu'elle soit liée de quelque façon que ce soit à ce qui leur arrivait à tous. Il avait besoin de certitude avant de creuser cette piste.

Shun, en lisant ces poèmes avait émis une autre théorie. Pour lui tous ces écrits représentaient des paroles de mélodies à la gloire de quelqu'un, et dans ce cas précis vu les autres éléments dont ils disposaient, l'un d'eux. Ce en quoi Shion ne put le contredire, car l'hypothèse se révélait très judicieuse, bien qu'elle ne mène à aucune autre piste. Du moins dans l'immédiat, car cette simple remarque d'Andromède avait éveillé un intérêt certain chez Kanon, pour une raison que le grand Pope n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. Mais il ne doutait pas que le Gémeau donnerait ses conclusions dès qu'il les aurait approfondies.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux préparatifs de l'accueil des Guerriers Divins. Dohko avait repris ses recherches car la semaine suivante, Kanon se rendait au Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Ce qui ne semblait aucunement affoler celui-ci mais qui mettait Shun en état de véritable transe et provoquait de longues discussions entre eux, toujours sur le même sujet.

Comme ce matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, dans le temple des Gémeaux, qu'ils avaient quasiment à eux seuls les trois quart du temps, puisque Saga logeait le plus souvent au douzième :

- C'est hors de question ! répéta le grec pour la énième fois à son trésor.  
>- Mais enfin Kanon, tu ne peux pas y aller seul !<br>- J'irai avec deux autres chevaliers, mais dont tu ne feras pas partie, j'ai eu l'assurance du Grand Pope pour ça.

En effet, c'était la seule condition qu'avait posée Kanon pour aller rendre son écaille de mer :

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
>- Trésor, je te l'ai déjà expliqué : si tu es là, je m'inquièterai trop pour toi et j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour faire face à Poséidon.<p>

Bien sur son raisonnement tenait la route et c'est sans doute ce qui énervait le plus Shun. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser partir sans lui, et puis il y avait cet affreux doute dans son esprit :

- Y-t-il au Sanctuaire sous-marin des choses que tu préfères me cacher ? demanda-t-il alors d'une toute petite voix.

Kanon, occupé à laver les bols se retourna d'un bloc et fut presque effrayé par l'insoutenable lueur d'angoisse dans son regard, assis à la table de la cuisine. Il traversa la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'arrachant à son siège sans ménagement :

- Ne dis jamais de choses aussi horribles ! Je ne te cache rien, je veux juste réparer quelques fautes que j'ai commises autrefois et qui doivent rendre malheureux quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Tu connais mon passé et je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Est-ce si mal de vouloir essayer de réparer un peu ses erreurs ?  
>- Et je te rendrais faible si je suis là ? demanda Shun qui s'était blotti dans ses bras :<br>- Non, tu es ma force, au contraire, chaque instant loin de toi me fera redoubler dans mes efforts de revenir au plus vite. Car plus que tout je veux te rendre heureux. Mais Saga n'est pas le seul à souffrir de son passé et tout comme lui j'ai besoin d'affronter mes fantômes, alors seulement je pourrais faire ton bonheur. Peux-tu le comprendre ?  
>- Kanon, j'ai si peur que Poséidon t'arrache à moi ! Je l'ai combattu et il est incroyablement puissant !<br>- Ne crains rien, tout Dieu qu'il soit, il a ses faiblesses et je ne n'ai aucunement l'intention d'utiliser la force contre un Dieu. Mais si tu viens, alors il pourrait se servir de ça pour te faire souffrir, car tous les Dieux savent lire les pensées des humains. Alors sois gentil et accepte, comme Saga l'a déjà fait, de rester sagement ici et n'oublie pas que tu es ma plus grande force !  
>- Mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Si le fait d'avoir peur pour toi est une faiblesse alors oui ! Mais vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime donne bien plus de force que de faiblesse.  
>- Très bien dans ce cas, dit Shun en se libérant et en repoussant son amant un peu plus loin. Je vais faire en sorte que cette force ne te fasse pas une seule fois défaut !<p>

Tout en parlant les mains de Shun s'étaient mis à caresser le torse puissant du Gémeau qui regardait, ébahi, la lueur de convoitise qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux plus tout à fait innocents de son trésor :

- Shun…  
>- Je dois imprégner ton corps de ma force, continua Andromède sans tenir compte de son interruption et dont une main venait de ses glisser sous son tee-shirt alors que l'autre se frayait un chemin dans son caleçon, sans trop de difficulté car Kanon ne portait encore qu'un survêtement.<p>

Celui-ci sursauta violement en sentant la main chaude et douce s'emparer de son sexe qui se durcit instantanément au contact :

- Shun… l'entraînement…  
>- On a tout notre temps, mon amour. Ton corps doit se souvenir… répondit Andromède en s'emparant de sa bouche pour un sulfureux baiser qui laissa le Gémeau sans souffle. Il gémit malgré lui sous les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de son jeune amant qui murmurait maintenant à son oreille tout en se débarrassant des vêtements encombrants de son aimé :<p>

- Ton corps est à moi et tu dois t'en souvenir tout au long de ce séjour.

Cette voix doucereuse et chaude. Ces mains caressantes et brûlantes. Cette langue inquisitrice et ardente. Ces lèvres aussi douces que de la soie qui pourtant traçaient des sillons de feu sur son corps… Depuis quand le jeune homme était-il devenu un véritable prédateur sexuel ?

- Je vais marquer chaque partie de ton corps pour qu'il se souvienne… continuait Shun qui, malgré sa détermination, avait bien du mal à garder un semblant de contrôle devant le spectacle incroyablement sexy que lui offrait Kanon, maintenant entièrement nu. Debout au milieu de la cuisine, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée en arrière, ses longues boucles bleues balayant ses reins à chacun de ses mouvements. Il passa derrière lui, sans lâcher son sexe, se gorgeant du parfum iodé de ses cheveux avant de les écarter doucement pour s'occuper de son dos.

Kanon ne savait plus où il en était, tous ses sens semblaient uniquement tendu vers ce que lui infligeait Shun. Et que c'était enivrant, plus encore, c'était grisant, une drogue qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Jamais le jeune chevalier ne s'était montré aussi entreprenant, aussi envoûtant :

- Shun…  
>- Laisse-toi aller, répondit-il en repassant devant lui et en le faisant doucement reculer jusqu'au mur où le Gémeau s'adossa volontiers, se demandant comment ses jambes pouvait encore le porter. Un nouveau baiser encore plus voluptueux, à la limite de l'indécence, puis il se retrouva léchant les doigts de son amant, hypnotisé par le regard émeraude caressant qui ne le lâchait pas.<p>

Shun se laissa doucement glisser à genoux, sans cesser ses caresses et remplaça sa main par sa bouche, et laissa l'autre partir à la découverte d'un territoire encore inconnu de lui.

Kanon sursauta violement en sentant et en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'avait déjà plus la force de résister et le voulait-il vraiment ? Non. Ce nouvel aspect d'Andromède, bien qu'étonnant, ne le gênait pas vraiment. Bien au contraire.

Le Gémeau lui avait tout appris. Avec patience et tendresse, il lui avait fait découvrir les chemins les plus inattendus du plaisir que le jeune Andromède n'aurait jamais osé imaginer six mois plus tôt. Mais bientôt, Kanon devrait affronter son pire cauchemar, alors il devait lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il possédait, toute cette force qui l'avait toujours soutenu au cours de tous ses combats.

Et même si son cœur battait incroyablement fort dans sa poitrine, même si ses mains tremblaient à l'idée de mal faire, même si ses sens semblaient à la limite d'exploser, il devait lui offrir cela, comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

Alors, avec un mélange de crainte et de plaisir de goûter au fruit défendu, une touche de maladresse qui le rendait encore plus incroyablement efficace, ses propres sensations décuplées à l'infini, il se lança.

Répétant les gestes que lui avaient si bien enseignés son amant, il entreprit de découvrir ou plutôt de redécouvrir le corps fébrile entre ses mains. Se fiant aux réactions de plus en plus incontrôlées de celui-ci.

Kanon s'accrochait comme il pouvait à lui, victime docile et obéissante de son bourreau. Ses sens étaient en feu, tout son corps n'était plus qu'un brasier que l'être qu'il croyait encore innocent il y a une heure à peine, avait su si bien attiser. Et par Athéna que c'était bon. Jamais il n'avait permis à personne de diriger ses étreintes sexuelles. Le besoin de contrôler, de dominer, son manque de confiance envers les autres l'en avait toujours empêché.

Il n'avait donc jamais ressenti cette sensation si enivrante de tomber peu à peu dans ce monde de luxure qu'il croyait pourtant si bien connaître. Si l'idée d'être dans la cuisine, sachant que Saga ou Aphro pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment lui était bien passée par la tête quand Shun avait commencé à le déshabiller, elle ne lui importait plus maintenant. Le Sanctuaire tout entier aurait bien pu s'écrouler, tous ses compagnons d'armes pouvaient débarquer dans la cuisine, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu le détourner des sensations que faisait naître en lui le jeune japonais.

Celui-ci sentit ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux et tenter d'accentuer sa cadence. Ravi qu'il réponde si positivement à ses avances, Shun ne se fit pas prier. Il accéda à sa demande tout en continuant son exploration et les caresses qu'il avait entreprises sur une autre partie du corps en feu de son Gémeau. Et pour l'instant, il ne semblait aucunement gêné par le doigt qu'il avait introduit en lui. Bien au contraire.

Kanon criait maintenant sans retenue, et finit par exploser dans la bouche de son trésor avec un râle de satisfaction et un long frisson qui eut raison des membres qui le portaient encore. Il se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, mais se retrouva très vite allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine par Shun, pas décidé du tout à cesser ses indécentes, mais ô combien plaisantes, activités.

Alors il ne laissa pas le temps à son Gémeau de reprendre son souffle. Baisers, caresses, morsures, murmures sensuels et envoûtants se succédèrent à un rythme endiablé. Le Grec se retrouva emporté par un divin tourbillon que prenait soin de maintenir Shun en approfondissant ses caresses intimes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin son amant prêt à le recevoir.

Mais si Andromède avait bien résisté, il en fut tout autre dès qu'il pénétra le corps de son Gémeau après avoir relevé lentement ses jambes sur ses épaules. Leurs deux cris se rejoignirent, et le reste de leur raison, s'il leur en en restait un tant soit peu, vola soudainement en éclat.

Pour Kanon c'était comme l'aboutissement de ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Posséder et appartenir à l'autre. Partager entièrement tout et c'est ce que Shun lui offrait en ce moment même et qui décuplait les sensations divines qu'il ressentait.

Pour Shun, ce fut une explosion de sens, il ne maîtrisa plus rien du tout à compter de ce moment où il prit possession de son corps. Le tourbillon dans lequel il avait volontairement entraîné et maintenu son amant s'abattit sur lui avec rage et brutalité, le laissant sans souffle.

Mais si leurs esprits étaient submergés par la violence du partage enfin complet de leur amour, leurs corps, eux, réagirent à l'unisson et les entraînèrent dans une valse de plus en plus rapide, faisant bouger leurs bassins au même rythme, recherchant encore et encore l'osmose parfaite, aidé en cela par leur deux cosmos qui venaient de s'élever.

Ivresse des sens et de la chair. Les coups de reins de Shun se firent encore plus profonds et plus amples, atteignant le point ultime qui projeta Kanon à la limite de l'inconscience tant le plaisir le ravageait. La douleur n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, il se noyait dans des sensations sublimes.

Les ongles d'Andromède se plantèrent sauvagement dans la chair ferme des cuisses du Gémeau, s'y ancrant pour repousser encore plus loin les limites de son propre corps qui maintenait un rythme infernal, le projetant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

L'explosion finale les submergea sans qu'ils n'aient pu contrôler quoi que soit. Dans un dernier cri plus proche du feulement, Shun se répandit au plus profond de son amant alors que celui-ci se tendait et laisser sa semence se répandre entre leurs deux corps. Andromède retomba lourdement sur le Gémeau sans qu'ils remarquent ni l'un ni l'autre qu'un cosmos presque semblable à celui de Kanon les entourait et s'éteignait doucement, au fur et à mesure que leurs esprits réintégraient la réalité du moment.

Sur le chemin menant aux arènes, Saga serra un peu plus fort la main d'Aphrodite et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres :

- Alors, c'est fini ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
>- Oui, leurs cosmos sont sereins et unis maintenant. A jamais. Même s'ils ne le savent pas encore…<br>- Laisse-leur le temps, il nous a fallu longtemps à nous pour le comprendre.  
>- C'est vrai mais dans leur cas, ça risque d'aller plus vite. Leur prochaine séparation va mettre en évidence ce besoin et cette dépendance de l'autre.<br>- Oui c'est certain… Et que va-t-on dire au Grand Pope pour leur absence ?  
>- A mon avis Shion a déjà capté le phénomène, comme il l'avait fait pour nous deux, répondit Saga en apercevant justement le Grand Pope qui leur souriait de loin.<p>

Et en effet, celui-ci n'eut besoin d'aucune explication sur l'absence des deux chevaliers. Ses sens avaient très nettement perçus l'harmonisation de leurs deux cosmos, rejoignant ainsi un petit groupe de chevaliers dont Saga et Aphrodite, Mu et Angelo, Camus et Milo tout comme lui-même et Dohko. Sa seule surprise vint du fait qu'il attendait plus Shaka et Ikki comme prochain membres de ce petit groupe qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fil du temps.

Il n'eut pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que Dohko l'avait également perçu, tous deux étant sûrement les deux plus anciens à avoir partagé cette étrange sensation de fusion totale puisqu'ils étaient quasiment indissociables depuis plus de deux siècles, raison pour laquelle Shion n'avait pas compris le rejet de la Balance à leur résurrection. Car si lui ressentait ce besoin presque douloureux de l'autre, alors Dohko devait vivre les mêmes tourments que lui.

Ce n'est qu'en comprenant l'attachement de celui-ci à Shiryu que Shion avait réalisé pourquoi il repoussait sans cesse leur rapprochement, et maintenant il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, c'était partager cette même fusion avec le Dragon. Car dès lors, la seule destruction possible de ce lien invisible ne pouvait être que la mort et où que soit l'autre, la douleur de la perte se ferrait sentir. Dohko lui avait raconté cette douloureuse expérience quand il était mort des mains de Saga.

Ce qui était assez étrange dans cette fusion entre deux ou trois êtres possédant un cosmos, c'est qu'elle ne se faisait pas sentir immédiatement. Car si les auras des personnes s'harmonisaient lors d'un ultime partage charnel qui devait être l'union parfaite d'un amour, sans domination, ni soumission mais un juste équilibre de recherche de plaisir pour soi et l'autre ou les autres, il ne se faisait vraiment ressentir qu'à la première séparation ou dispute.

Et c'est là que cette étrange fusion prenait tout son sens, car la personne ne se retrouvait jamais seule. En cas de danger ou de simple déprime, les deux cosmos s'unissaient d'eux-mêmes rendant bien plus fort celui ou celle soumis à un quelconque problème.

Shion avait même douté de pouvoir y additionner une nouvelle personne, mais ses recherches sur le sujet l'avaient rassuré, cette fusion pouvait se faire à plus de deux, mais il savait par expérience qu'elle prenait du temps.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, appartement de Sirène**

Sirène se matérialisa directement chez lui, ravi de pouvoir rentrer enfin. Depuis plusieurs jours, divers problèmes de l'Empire Solo l'avait retenu à la surface.

Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et se laissa glisser sous la douche chaude, regardant toujours avec le même étonnement son corps dénué de toutes traces. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Cette constatation le ramena à Isaak. Où se trouvait-il ?

A son réveil dans la petite isba, après cette nuit particulière, il avait disparu et il n'avait pas pu le revoir avant de partir. Il sentait son cosmos en ce lieu tout comme le général Kraken avait dû le sentir arriver, mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Car même s'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments, ce qui le rendait fou de joie, Poséidon ne renoncerait pas si facilement à jouer avec lui. Devrait-il payer toute sa vie pour avoir laisser Kanon pénétrer en ce lieu ? Et comment aurait-il pu deviner d'abord que le Dragon des Mers qui s'était présenté à lui était un imposteur ?

Mais au fond de lui, Sirène savait très bien que la prise de pouvoir de Kanon n'était pas ce qui attisait cette terrible haine qu'avait l'Empereur des Mers contre lui mais plutôt ce qu'il avait fait à un certain général… Même si au final, il n'avait fait que le séduire. Mais il était indéniable que Kanon avait laissé son empreinte dans le cœur de cet homme au plus grand dam de Poséidon, dont la jalousie féroce n'avait aucune limite.

Pour échapper à la vague d'angoisse qui venait de le saisir, il reporta ses pensées sur Isaak, tout en se rhabillant. Il délaissa enfin ce costume qu'il était obligé de porter en tant que bras droit de Julian Solo et qu'il détestait, tout autant que ce rôle que l'obligeait à tenir son Empereur.

Il essaya de le localiser… Isaak était au palais… avec Io et Chrysaor. Il sentait nettement les trois cosmos ensemble. Que faisait-il au palais ? Lui qui n'y passait que très peu de temps d'habitude… Une sourde inquiétude l'envahit. Poséidon avait-il découvert leur rapprochement en son absence ? S'en était-il pris à Isaak ? Il devait savoir.

Il accéléra ses préparatifs et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les appartements d'Io où étaient visiblement réunis les trois généraux.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, une présence bien connue se matérialisa à ses côtés :

- Ravi de te revoir ici Sirène, murmura la voix de l'Empereur des Mers à son oreille, et le ton de cette voix fit très nettement comprendre au général de Sorrente ce que son Maître attendait de lui.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps, sans même avoir effleuré la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le seul être qu'il avait envie de voir. La mort dans l'âme, il fit un geste pour se retourner et suivre Poséidon mais la porte s'ouvrit, les surprenant tous deux :

- Je t'avais dit que quelqu'un avait frappé, dit Isaak en souriant à Sirène. Ravi de te revoir, entre donc !

Isaak, tu es fou ? pensa le général Sorrente, mais celui-ci continuait :

- Monseigneur ? Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Poséidon le toisa de toute sa hauteur, contrarié dans ses projets de pouvoir profiter de son jouet préféré. Une rapide intrusion dans son esprit se heurta à un… mur de glace ? Amusant, pensa l'Empereur des Mers, un de ses généraux voulait le défier :

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en entrant, précédant Sirène, je m'entretiendrai en privé avec lui après…

Poséidon, dans le corps de Julian Solo entra donc dans le salon d'Io de Scylla, découvrant Chrysaor déjà installé et le propriétaire des lieux qui revenait justement de la cuisine avec des tasses et du café frais :

- Monseigneur, c'est un honneur, dit-il. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

Contrairement à Hadès, qui avait soigneusement conservé son corps d'origine à Elysion, Poséidon devait, tout comme Athéna et les autres Dieux, se réincarner dans le corps d'un mortel et parfois cette cohabitation forcée n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Car même si l'esprit du Dieu était le plus puissant et réduisait au silence l'esprit du simple mortel qu'il habitait, celui-ci finissait toujours par influencer celui de la divinité par ses propres opinions et sentiments.

C'est justement ce mélange de deux esprits qui faisait parfois la différence de la puissance entre les Dieux et leur volonté au fil du temps. Athéna par exemple, dans le corps de Saori ne pouvait ignorer la détermination sans faille de la jeune fille à faire le bonheur de ses amis, même si ceux-ci étaient ses chevaliers. Ce qui avait permis à Saori de moderniser son Sanctuaire et d'assouplir certaines traditions ancestrales, comme le port du masque pour les femmes chevaliers, entre autres choses.

Et en ce moment précis, la volonté de Julian Solo fut plus forte que celle de son hôte et le poussa à profiter de ce moment pour mieux connaître ses généraux, plutôt que d'en faire un affrontement personnel avec Isaak de Kraken qui avait osé le contrarier.

Et c'est donc avec la volonté et la personnalité de Julian que l'Empereur des Mers assista et participa à cette petite réunion. Il y découvrit avec stupeur l'attachement fraternel qui unissait Io et Chrysaor, et cela ne pouvait être que de l'amitié, car si le premier préférait les hommes, le second filait actuellement le parfait amour avec Thétis.

Ce dernier semblait veiller sur Io comme sur son frère cadet et visiblement, celui-ci lui portait la même affection. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Poséidon de remarquer les échanges de regards entre ses deux autres généraux qui eux, semblaient partager bien autre chose que de l'amitié. Bizarrement cela ne le contraria plus que cela… Le temps était-il venu pour lui de laisser enfin parler ses vrais sentiments qu'il savait partager avec son hôte ?

Néanmoins, on ne défie pas un Dieu sans conséquence, Kanon en serait bientôt la preuve, même si pour cela, il devait s'attirer le courroux de son frère et plus près de lui, ce cher général de Kraken allait lui aussi subir sa colère… surtout qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à percer cette carapace de glace qui entourait son esprit.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Les quatre guerriers divins revêtirent leurs armures, comme l'exigeait le protocole, aux portes du Sanctuaire et se laissèrent guider jusqu'au seuil du premier temple par un serviteur qui s'effaça alors pour les laisser en tête à tête avec le chevalier d'or du Bélier, en armure lui aussi. Comme chacun de ses compagnons chez qui passeraient les guerriers divins avant de pouvoir atteindre Athéna entourée de sa garde personnelle, elle aussi en armure, et le Grand Pope en tenue d'apparat.

Biens sur, une fois la cérémonie protocolaire achevée, chacun pourrait retrouver une tenue plus adéquate pour le buffet prévu. Mais Saori tout comme Athéna, tenait à faire savoir que son Sanctuaire restait le maître de la Terre et cette petite démonstration avait en général un effet certain sur ses visiteurs.

Même si Mu les accueillait avec le sourire, l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait surprit fortement Siegfried qui n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître et le salua comme son égal, bien qu'il douta fortement de pouvoir battre le chevalier d'or. Ses trois compagnons semblaient eux aussi, impressionnés par l'aura dégagée par Mu.

Celui-ci perçut immédiatement ce que ressentaient les quatre guerriers divins et admira la maîtrise de celui d'Alpha autant qu'il nota la curiosité, quelque peu malsaine, de deux d'entre eux. Il les invita à gravir les marches menant au temple du Taureau où son gardien attendait d'un pied ferme les jumeaux qui l'avaient attaqué si lâchement avant la guerre divine contre le royaume d'Asgard.

Syd et Bud durent faire preuve de toute leur maîtrise devant le regard que leur jeta Aldébaran sous l'œil amusé de Mu et de Siegfried. Mais heureusement pour eux, le Taureau ne leur gardait pas rancune de ce coup en traître et finit par leur sourire, calmant instantanément la brutale tension qui s'était instaurée dans son temple :

- Allez, entrez, on va dire que c'était la guerre et que nous sommes là pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs, dit-il en les laissant passer.

- Si vous voulez bien acceptez nos excuses pour ce coup-là, nous serons ravis de vous affronter dans un combat plus loyal, dit alors Bud en souriant à son tour, même si son jumeau tout comme Fenryl restait plus distants avec les deux chevaliers.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit le Taureau en les suivant pour la suite de la montée.

Aucun incident ne survint dans le troisième temple où seul Saga accueillit les guerriers divins, Kanon étant déjà monté au palais. Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux resta courtois mais lointain de ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Depuis sa résurrection, Saga restait méfiant envers toute personne ayant par le passé, fait du tort à sa Déesse. Il suivit néanmoins docilement la petite troupe jusqu'au temple suivant.

L'arrivée au quatrième temple fut plus tendue. En effet, si Angelo n'avait plus l'aura négative du temps de Masque de Mort, sa réputation avait nettement dépassé les frontières du Sanctuaire et les quatre guerriers divins marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en le voyant apparaître.

De plus il ne déplaisait guère à l'italien de ne pas trop montrer son changement et ses pairs respectaient son choix même si Mu dut se retenir de sourire devant la méfiance dont firent preuves les guerriers d'Asgard en passant le temple du Cancer.

Le Lion fit retrouver leurs sourires aux visiteurs, même si son aura puissante se dégageait, on y sentait aussi une ferme volonté et une gentillesse sincère tant que l'on respectait les règles établies, ce qui ne manqua pas de renfrogner quelques peu Fenryl et Syd au plus grand déplaisir de leurs pairs.

Shaka les attendait, selon son habitude, assis en position de lotus dans la main du Bouddha géant de son temple, les yeux fermés. Tout comme Mu, il ressentit tout de suite le cosmos perturbé de Fenryl et de Syd, mais tout comme ses pairs, il les laissa passer, gardant néanmoins un œil sur l'un d'entre eux.

Et ils arrivèrent tous au temple de la Balance qui les attendait tranquillement. Si l'aura qui l'entourait n'était en rien menaçante, elle inspira pourtant un léger temps d'hésitation aux guerriers divins de part la puissance tranquille qui s'en dégageait. Dohko jaugea les quatre visiteurs rapidement, comme le lui avait demandé Shion et lui transmit ses impressions tout en leur faisant signe de passer. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur le maître des loups.

Le chevalier du Scorpion les accueillit avec un sourire et si son aura était tout à fait classique, son allure et son port altier fit grande impression sur les quatre guerriers divins qui, en poursuivant leur route et en rencontrant le regard et la force tranquille d'Aïoros commencèrent à se demander si Hilda ne les avait pas tout simplement envoyés dans la gueule du loup.

Car chez tous ces chevaliers, tout comme dans le dixième temple, où Shura les attendait à côté de la statue d'Athéna, ils sentaient une certaine méfiance et une impressionnante unité. Ils continuèrent néanmoins courageusement leur route et pénétrèrent dans le onzième temple.

Une température glaciale les y accueillit et Siegfried sut tout de suite qui il allait rencontrer, Camus le chevalier d'or du Verseau. Celui-ci, majestueux, se dressait devant eux et les toisait avec un regard qui aurait très certainement pu geler un peu plus la banquise sur laquelle, les guerriers divins avaient pourtant l'habitude d'évoluer. Mais nul doute que le maître des glaces était bien là devant leurs yeux.

Heureusement le douzième temple se profila enfin et ils passèrent de la banquise à un parterre de pétales de roses dont le chevalier du Poisson avait garni le sol de sa demeure. Aphrodite, une rose à la bouche, faisait presque oublier par la beauté que sa vision offrait aux visiteurs son statut de chevalier d'or et l'aura qui l'entourait. Et ceux-ci restèrent un instant bouche bée avant de se reprendre et de continuer leur chemin.

Mais si les guerriers divins pensaient être au bout de leurs surprises, il n'en fut rien. En pénétrant enfin dans la salle du palais, ils furent face à Athéna, entourée de sa garde revêtue de leurs armures divines et du Grand Pope, écrasant de puissance dans sa tenue d'apparat.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Shiryu Coucou ! Voilà, on est mercredi et voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! Merci encore ! Bisous._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**A Elysion**

Hypnos et Thanatos discutaient en écoutant le chant des muses :

- Elles sont fatigantes, dit le Dieu du sommeil avec lassitude.  
>D'un geste son frère les chassa et le regarda :<br>- Satisfait ? lui dit-il.  
>- Montre-le-moi, lui demanda celui-ci sans répondre.<p>

Une image se forma sous leurs yeux et le Dieu du sommeil sourit en voyant apparaître l'objet de ses désirs :

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Thanatos, Asgard est bien loin…  
>- Regarde-le. Il est perdu mais ne se décourage pas… Tous ses compagnons se méfient de lui et pourtant il continu à se battre pour reprendre sa place. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi et l'y aider. Et toi ? demanda-t-il alors à son frère.<br>- Oh moi, j'avance doucement. Ce soir je mange aux enfers avec Hadès et ses juges... répondit ce dernier, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>- Cette guerre va peut-être nous laisser un peu de temps finalement, et notre Seigneur semble bien décidé à connaître un peu mieux ses anciens ennemis, conclut Hypnos en soupirant de regret devant l'image qui s'effaçait peu à peu, sous le regard moqueur de son jumeau.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sur l'olympe**

Zeus recevait son frère Hadès :

- Tu as accepté de surveiller Poséidon ! Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse encore des bêtises ! se plaignait le Roi des Dieu.  
>- Je ne peux pas le surveiller et remettre les Enfers en état !<br>- Fais-toi aider par Apollon, Arès, Aphrodite ou peu m'importe qui d'autre ! Mais c'était la condition pour que vous retrouviez tous deux vos Sanctuaires alors fais ce que tu as promis ! cria-t-il avant de quitter la salle, furieux. Si l'un de vous déclenche un nouvel affront, vous en subirez tous les conséquences ! rajouta-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois.

Hadès soupira et après avoir fini sa coupe de nectar se téléporta dans un château sur terre, pestant contre la jalousie maladive de son frère et son besoin frénétique de vengeance.

Il avait déjà décidé de la stratégie à tenir et prit les devants pour organiser une grande réunion des différents Sanctuaires. Mais Zeus n'avait pas tort, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Surtout depuis que l'Empereur des Mers avait décidé de récupérer l'écaille de son ex-général.

La réponse qu'il attendait pour finaliser son projet et maintenir cette paix, sous peine d'être de nouveau privé de corps par le roi des Dieux en personne, chose qu'Hadès ne prenait pas du tout à la légère, devrait lui parvenir sous peu.

Son serviteur l'accueillit avec déférence et le maître du Royaume des Ténèbres réfléchit rapidement qui pourrait l'aider au mieux pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. Son choix fait, il envoya un messager contacter celui qui ne pourrait refuser de l'aider à maintenir cette paix.

Satisfait, il put enfin rentrer chez lui où l'attendait un dîner avec Thanatos et ses juges. Il avait hâte de revoir l'un d'eux en particulier.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

La cérémonie protocolaire et le buffet s'étaient bien déroulés. Après le départ de Saori, le Grand Pope invita les quatre guerriers divins pour le soir même à se retrouver dans une ambiance plus détendue. Ils furent conduits à leur chambre pour prendre un peu de repos et se débarrasser de leurs armures.

Les chevaliers avaient également regagnés leurs demeures et remis des vêtements de tous les jours. Ils partageaient, en petit groupe, leurs premières impressions.

Shion s'était retiré dans son bureau où Dohko l'avait rejoint :

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il à la Balance.  
>- Il y en a deux qui ne sont pas là que pour les politesses… dont un qui ne semble pas porter Shiryu dans son cœur. L'autre, par contre, je ne suis pas vraiment arrivé à savoir auquel d'entre nous, il en veut…<br>- Andromède, répondit Shion.  
>- Ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche si Kanon s'en mêle…<br>- Ils sont déjà bien surveillés par leurs pairs, cela se passera peut-être mieux que l'on ne le pense, commenta Shion.  
>- Restons quand même sur nos gardes.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Chambre des guerriers divins**

Siegfried avait pris une douche et passé des vêtements plus confortables. Son esprit le ramena vers Fenryl… Avant de quitter Asgard, Hilda lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que celui-ci ne commette pas d'erreur, tout comme elle avait confié Syd à son jumeau. Contrairement à son jumeau, Syd n'avait pas encore pardonné aux chevaliers. Si ce dernier n'était pas très communicatif, Bud compensait largement le manque de sociabilité de son frère. Mais Fenryl…

A plusieurs reprises, Siegfried avait essayé de se rapprocher du maître des loups, de lui offrir son amitié, mais rendre visite à ce dernier relevait de l'exploit… Le plus souvent isolé dans sa demeure familiale qu'il restaurait petit à petit, privé de tous serviteurs car aucun ne voulaient travailler et vivre au milieu d'une meute de loups. Il avait failli se faire sauter dessus par ces charmantes bestioles avant même d'avoir passé la grille du domaine. Si on pouvait encore qualifier ainsi le portail rouillé et inexorablement ouvert à tous vents qui marquait le début de l'ancien domaine de la famille du guerrier d'Epsilon, laissé à l'abandon depuis la mort brutale de ses parents.

Il s'était malgré tout obstiné et avait fini, en s'aidant de son cosmos, à avancer et à se retrouver en présence du maître des lieux qui avait failli s'étrangler de rire en le voyant arriver protégé de ses compagnons par sa puissante aura…. et c'était sans doute ce qui avait le plus surpris le guerrier d'Alpha. Fenryl toujours si lointain et taciturne en compagnie des humains avait une toute autre personnalité en présence de sa meute. Après quelques visites, il n'était plus surpris mais séduit par cette autre personnalité.

Mais si le maître des loups semblait l'avoir accepté dans son entourage, tout comme ses frères canins d'ailleurs qui maintenant l'accueillaient à grands renforts de couinements et de bonds en tout sens, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il voit en lui autre chose qu'un ami.

Les deux chambres qu'on leur avait attribuées communiquaient avec un salon où on leur avait servis des boissons et des gâteaux. Siegfried rejoignit Fenryl qu'il découvrit regardant par une fenêtre… Ses longs cheveux gris cascadaient dans son dos :

- Ils te manquent ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
>Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du maître des loups :<br>- Toujours quand je suis séparé d'eux, mais je dois assumer mon rang.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour :

- Leurs chambres sont aussi luxueuses qu'au palais de la princesse Hilda, remarqua Syd.  
>- Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette cérémonie ? demanda Siegfried.<br>- Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné que les chevaliers de bronzes nous aient vaincus si facilement, fit Bud.  
>- Tu exagères ! Ils n'ont quand même pas eu la tâche si simple ! répondit son frère vexé.<br>- Oui, et ils sont devenus bien plus puissants, leurs auras le prouvent, commenta Siegfried.  
>- Cela ne change rien, j'ai tout de même l'intention de profiter de ce voyage pour mettre certaines choses au point, coupa le maître des loups.<br>- Fenryl ! Dois-je te rappeler que notre mission est consolider nos rapports avec les chevaliers, lui répondit sévèrement le guerrier d'Alpha.  
>- Ça tombe bien, c'est justement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !<br>- Ça suffit, coupa Bud. Allons faire une ballade, j'irais bien voir la mer et un serviteur m'a dit comment y accéder.

Siegfried suivit ses compagnons, pas rassuré du tout sur les intentions du maître des loups.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans le temple du Bélier**

Angelo, allongé sur le canapé, feuilletait un magazine quand un violent fracas le fit se précipiter dans l'atelier de son cher et tendre :

- Mu ? Tout va bien ?

Debout au milieu de la pièce, le Bélier, cosmos déployé, regardait une boule de métal avec de véritables éclairs au fonds de ses prunelles mauves alors qu'une pluie de paillette d'or voletait ça et là. En face de lui, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux resplendissait de toute son aura et son rayonnement illuminait toute la scène :

- Mu ? répéta le Cancer inquiet.  
>- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi ! cria alors Mu.<p>

Angelo comprit qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui mais bel et bien à l'armure d'or des Gémeaux qui émit, en guise de réponse, un plus fort rayonnement avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Il s'approcha du Bélier, toujours immobile dont le cosmos revenait également à la normale et l'enlaça doucement, l'attirant à lui :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses une pause, dit-il.

Mu se laissa aller dans ses bras :

- J'avoue que je n'ai rien contre, murmura-t-il. De toute façon je n'arrive à rien…

Il se laissa entraîner dans le salon, attrapant juste un cahier au passage et s'installa sur le canapé tandis que le Cancer partait vers la cuisine pour lui faire un thé.

Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil au cahier que feuilletait Mu :

- C'est quoi ça ? interrogea-t-il en montrant un dessin.  
>- C'est un croquis que j'ai fait pour l'armure que m'a demandé mon maître, répondit Mu machinalement.<br>- J'ai déjà vu un truc qui y ressemble.

Le Bélier leva les yeux vers lui, surpris

- Et où ça ? Je les consulte devant toi car j'ai une entière confiance, mais ce genre de chose est plutôt un secret des chevaliers de mon signe.  
>- Tu veux dire que si nous n'étions pas si proches, tu ne le ferais pas ? demanda le Cancer en servant le thé.<br>- C'est vrai, tout comme moi, ton signe doit avoir ses propres secrets, confirma Mu.  
>- Alors un autre chevalier du Bélier a dû être assez proche d'un de mes prédécesseurs pour lui confié ce genre d'information sous forme d'un carnet contenant des croquis similaires. Car il est bien à l'abri dans mon temple, continua Angelo. Je l'ai découvert il y a longtemps mais la langue dans laquelle il est rédigé m'est inconnue. Ce sont ces dessins qui viennent de me faire penser à ce carnet, tu veux le voir ?<br>- Tu veux bien ?  
>- Ne bouge pas, je monte le chercher. Mais il faut que je le retrouve, c'était il y a longtemps, lui répondit Angelo avant de partir rapidement.<p>

Mu regarda pensivement les divers croquis qu'il avait fait pour reconstituer la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux, qui d'après les archives du Sanctuaire, avait autrefois existée. Mais le Bélier se heurtait à sa jumelle qui, semblait-il, refusait cette démarche pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas… Peut-être ce carnet l'aiderait-il à y voir un peu plus clair ? Mais surtout que faisait-il dans le temple du Cancer ? D'après ce qu'il savait, les chevaliers de ces deux signes n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches, c'était même plutôt le contraire…

Ooo000ooO

**Sur la plage**

Les quatre guerriers divins se promenaient tranquillement, admirant le spectacle de la Méditerranée, si différent de leur mer d'Asgard quand des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent d'une petite crique. Ils y découvrirent quatre chevaliers qui pique-niquaient joyeusement. L'un d'eux se tourna vers eux dès leurs arrivées :

- Oh, mais ce sont nos invités ! Approchez-vous et venez donc goûter avec nous ! proposa Aphrodite en s'avançant vers eux.  
>- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, répondit Siegfried en souriant.<br>- C'est au contraire une façon de mieux nous connaître, n'êtes-vous pas venu ici pour cela ? insista le Poisson.

Saga s'avançait à son tour et Bud sursauta en voyant se retourner Kanon, alors que son frère fixait intensément le quatrième chevalier :

- Vous êtes jumeaux ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, s'amusa Saga, tout comme vous deux il me semble.<br>- Vous êtes tous deux chevaliers ? s'étonna Siegfried, ne se rappelant pas avoir le deuxième jumeau lors de leur arrivée.  
>- Saga est le chevalier des Gémeaux et voici Kanon, son frère, expliqua Aphrodite.<br>- Kanon ? Celui qui a déclenché la guerre où nous sommes tous morts… dit Syd d'un ton amer.  
>- Kanon n'est plus le même aujourd'hui ! s'interposa violement Shun en se plaçant devant son amant.<br>- Il n'empêche que vos griefs sont totalement justifiés, je suis en effet celui qui est responsable de votre mort, intervint ce dernier. Je vous dois des excuses pour cela.  
>- Il me semble que depuis, tu as largement racheté tes fautes, dit Siegfried pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était brutalement chargée. Et si les Dieux ont jugés que tu méritais de vivre à nouveau, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant leurs décisions.<p>

Saga se rapprocha de son frère, tout comme Aphrodite :

- Mon frère et moi avons chacun, commis des erreurs dont nous ne sommes pas particulièrement fiers, mais c'est du passé, confirma-t-il.  
>- Nous avons tous des actes à notre actif que l'on préférerait oublier, mais nos conditions ne nous laissent parfois pas le choix. Et c'est valable aussi pour vous, intervint Shun avec une sagesse qui surpris tout le monde.<br>- Il est très difficile d'oublier celui qui vous a tué, répondit Syd qui ne quittait pas Andromède des yeux.  
>- Que vous m'en vouliez à moi me parait normal, voir justifié, rétorqua Kanon en entourant son amant de ses bras. Mais les chevaliers divins n'ont fait que subir, tout comme vous, cette guerre, dit-il en fixant à son tour le guerrier d'Asgard avec un regard lourd de menaces.<br>- Si tu en veux particulièrement à Shun parce qu'il t'a combattu, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait loyalement, intervint Aphrodite à son tour. Tu devrais plutôt en tirer des leçons.  
>- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?<br>- Parce que vois-tu, le chevalier d'Andromède m'a également combattu et tué. Et si j'ai appris une chose lors de ce combat, c'est qu'il déteste arriver à ces extrêmes. Il a dû, tout comme avec moi, te demander au moins dix fois d'abandonner le combat, je me trompe ?  
>- Non…<br>- Alors il ne tenait qu'à toi de rester en vie, tout comme moi. C'est peut-être lui qui a porté le coup fatal, mais c'est notre trop grande confiance en nous qui nous a tués.  
>- Aphrodite… dit Shun ému, en regardant le Poisson.<p>

Syd resta silencieux, ne trouvant aucun argument à opposer à la logique du chevalier d'or. Saga, lui, regardait avec admiration son amant qui venait de désamorcer une situation pour le moins explosive, car son frère n'aurait pas hésité une seconde si ce guerrier divin s'en était pris directement à Shun :

- Maintenant, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, l'invitation tient toujours, dit-il en leur indiquant de la main le pique-nique sur le sable.  
>- Et nous acceptons avec joie, répondit Bud en s'avançant, ignorant volontairement le regard horrifié de son jumeau.<p>

Siegfried suivit le mouvement tout comme Fenryl qui pourtant, ne semblait pas vraiment à son aise et Syd finit par faire de même.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Hadès passa tout d'abord à Elysion discuter un peu avec Hypnos et Thanatos et leur parler de son projet pour maintenir la paix. Le Dieu du sommeil se proposa tout de suite pour l'aider à faire aboutir ce projet qu'il jugeait audacieux mais fort intéressant.

L'Empereur des Ténèbres ne fut pas dupe de son soudain enthousiasme mais le laissa faire. Après tout, son aide ne serait pas de trop dans ce projet. Hypnos, même à son service restait un Dieu et deux des siens pouvaient faire la différence dans ce qu'il envisageait de mettre au point…

Il rentra ensuite dans ses appartements aux Enfers et se détendit sous une douche avant de se préparer pour son dîner.

Une heure plus tard, il se regardait dans un miroir, jean et chemise de soie noire, cape noir et rouge sur ses épaules, sa longue chevelure impeccablement placée, il était prêt à faire un aboutir un autre de ses projets.

Quand il arriva dans la salle du palais où était dressée la table du dîner, ses trois juges, Thanatos et Pandore étaient déjà là, eux aussi en tenue décontractée, comme il l'avait fait préciser.

Après le salut protocolaire difficilement évitable, il les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table, plaçant d'autorité Rhadamanthe à sa droite et Pandore à sa gauche. Eaque s'installa à côté de lui, Thanatos à l'autre bout de la table et Minos se plaça à côté de sa dulcinée, leur liaison n'étant plus un secret depuis longtemps.

En revenant à la vie, Pandore avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre son quotidien, craignant d'être jugée par son Empereur pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Minos s'était montré doux et attentionné avec elle, l'aidant à retrouver son assurance et sa place auprès de leur maître.

Celui-ci lui avait pardonné sa trahison envers lui, estimant que sa mort de la main de Thanatos avait largement était suffisante et avait fini par lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance.  
>Petit à petit les liens envers Minos qui l'avait soutenu se transformèrent en amour pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier qui aimait en secret la jeune femme depuis longtemps.<p>

Des serviteurs apportèrent l'apéritif et Hadès prit la parole :

- Mes amis, je vous ai convié pour passer un agréable moment avec vous. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à ce repas.  
>- Vous ne souhaitez pas entendre nos rapports ? demanda Eaque surpris.<br>- Non, ce soir, prenons juste un peu de bon temps entre nous…  
>- Vous avez l'air si surpris que s'en est presque drôle, intervint Thanatos.<br>- Avouez que c'est un peu inhabituel, lui répondit Eaque. Tout comme votre présence ici, sans vous offensez.  
>- Tu ne m'offenses en rien, mais je ne voulais pas rater une occasion pour mieux connaître ceux qui servent si bien notre Empereur, répondit-il en fixant le juge droit dans les yeux, qui replongea les siens vers son assiette, troublé par l'intensité de son regard.<p>

Hadès retint un sourire devant son attitude. Tout comme lui, Thanatos semblait bel et bien décidé à connaître un peu mieux un de ses trois juges… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de droite qui semblait un peu plus à l'aise que ses deux collègues et ne résista pas à jeter brièvement un regard dans son esprit qu'il trouva très près du chaos. Visiblement son dernier repas avec lui avait fait forte impression.

- Dis-moi Rhadamanthe, comment s'est passé ton retour après notre dernier dîner ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
>- Bien… Très bien, Monseigneur, s'empressa de répondre ce dernier en tournant son regard vers lui.<br>- Tu m'en vois ravi… dit-il en laissant sa main parcourir la distance qui la séparait de celle de son juge, sagement posée sur la table et en l'effleurant savamment.

Ce dernier réussit à ne pas sursauter violemment qu'au prix d'un terrible effort de contrôle de son corps, alors que ses yeux clairs se perdaient dans les perles bleues de son Empereur.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion **

- Comment est-ce possible Maître ? demanda Mu, incrédule.

Ce dernier regardait le cahier que venaient de lui amener son disciple et le cancer et qui était rédigé en Atlante.

- Ce carnet était conservé dans ton temple Angelo ? s'étonna-t-il de nouveau.  
>- Oui, je l'ai découvert il y a longtemps mais ce n'est qu'en voyant les croquis de Mu que j'ai réalisé qu'il contenait peut-être des informations pouvant l'aider, confirma ce dernier.<br>- Tu lui as montré tes croquis ? demanda Shion, contrarié, à son disciple.  
>- Pas vraiment… Disons que je les examinais en sa présence, répondit Mu mal à l'aise en évitant le regard de son maître.<br>- J'ai jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule, ajouta Angelo essayant de venir au secours de son amant.  
>- Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, je l'ai fais très souvent, intervint Dohko que Shion avait appelé.<p>

Ce dernier jeta un regard de reproche à son amant qui lui renvoya son plus beau sourire

- Bon passons… reprit le Grand Pope. Ce carnet vient d'un de nos prédécesseurs et il parle de la deuxième armure des Gémeaux, comme vous l'avez bien compris…  
>- Oui ! Toutes les explications techniques, je peux les comprendre, intervint Mu. Mais le début est écrit dans une langue que je ne connais pas !<br>- J'ai déjà vu ces signes, dit Shion pensif. Dohko ?  
>- Oui… répondit ce dernier en les examinant à son tour. C'est un très ancien dialecte… grec, il me semble…<br>- Tu peux le traduire ?  
>- Je vais essayer de vous le lire en langage usuel :<p>

_" Moi, Jaïon chevalier d'or du Bélier et Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, retrace ici les événements qui me conduisent aujourd'hui à détruire la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux.  
><em>_La lecture de la courbe du temps m'amène à conclure que cette précaution est nécessaire pour éviter une probable catastrophe.  
><em>_Car le temps est proche où à nouveau des jumeaux seront amenés à porter la charge de chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux.  
><em>_Mais ils devront d'abord combattre le mal qui les habite avant de pouvoir revêtir tous deux l'insigne honneur de leur constellation pour honorer leur Déesse.  
><em>_Afin d'éviter une confrontation fratricide mettant en danger le reste de la planète, je détruis la deuxième armure.  
><em>_Je mets en sécurité, dans mon temple, à l'abri du temps, les restes de cette armure et qui seront révélés par sa sœur et l'union de deux cosmos.  
><em>_Je confie ce carnet à mon compagnon et ami de toujours, le chevalier du Cancer, car le temps qui verra possible la renaissance de cette armure sera celui où ces deux signes uniront de nouveau leur destin commun.  
><em>_Si un des mes successeurs lit ces lignes et que ces temps sont arrivés, alors faites renaître cette armure pour la gloire d'Athéna."_

Un long silence suivit cette lecture avant que Mu ne reprenne la parole :

- Vous êtes sur de votre traduction ?  
>- A peu près, mais je vais vérifier, répondit Dohko. Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par la mettre à l'abri du temps dans le temple du Bélier, et vous maître ?  
>- Non. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, si le temps est vraiment venu, comme nous l'indique les événements que décrits mon prédécesseur, alors nous trouverons la signification de cette énigme.<br>- Comment un Grand Pope peut-il avoir prédit ces événements ? demanda Angelo.  
>- L'un des pouvoirs du maitre du Sanctuaire est de lire le temps, passé, présent ou futur dans les étoiles, expliqua Dohko. Je suppose que ce qu'a lu celui-ci l'a amené à agir en conséquence.<br>- Et il a sûrement vu juste, car si Saga et Kanon s'étaient affrontés en étant tous deux revêtus d'une armure d'or, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences, approuva Mu.  
>- Bien, avec ce carnet et ces nouvelles informations, peut-être arrivas-tu à faire renaître la deuxième armure Mu, intervint Shion. Mais il nous faut maintenant nous préparer pour le buffet en l'honneur des guerriers divins d'Asgard, finit-il en se levant.<p>

Mu et Angelo acquiescèrent et sortir du bureau en emportant le précieux carnet :

- Toi aussi, il faut te préparer, dit Shion au chevalier de la Balance qui n'avait pas bougé.  
>- Attends ! Si Mu peut parvenir à percer le mystère de ce carnet, cela pourrait très bien résoudre notre problème vis-à-vis de Poséidon, répondit Dohko.<br>- Et comment ?  
>- J'ai lu un truc qui pourrait jouer en notre faveur dans la tonne de rapports que tu m'as obligé à ingurgiter, il faut que je retrouve ce passage… continua la Balance comme pour lui-même, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, quand un objet arrivant sur lui coupa net ses réflexions.<p>

Il rattrapa au vol un livre qu'il avait failli prendre de plein fouet et jeta un regard surpris à son amant qui présentait tout les signes avant coureur d'une de ses fabuleuses colères :

- Que je t'ai obligé à ingurgiter, hein ? fulmina le Grand Pope dont les yeux roses lançaient des éclairs.  
>- Calme-toi ! C'était juste une expression Shion ! s'écria Dohko, comprenant trop tard que son amant l'avait très mal pris.<br>- Juste une expression ! Tu te fous de moi ! dit-il en avançant dangereusement vers lui, son aura se développant tout autour de lui.

Dohko recula jusqu'au mur en se maudissant, il le connaissait pourtant… Il avait très bien saisi son mécontentement d'apprendre que son disciple avait laissé voir ses croquis à Angelo. Et bien sûr, c'est lui qui allait faire les frais du tempérament de feu si caractéristique de son signe. Comment allait-il le calmer cette fois, se demanda-t-il alors que Shion arrivait juste devant lui ?

- Tu vas me payer cette expression, dit-il en plaquant son amant contre le mur.  
>- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de jouer là… se défendit Dohko ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.<br>- Parce que tu crois que…  
>- On ne croirait pas se trouver en présence des deux chevaliers les plus sages et les plus âgés du Sanctuaire, les interrompit une voix calme à l'autre bout du bureau.<p>

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers son origine qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre très bien identifiée. Shiryu, appuyé au chambranle des appartements du Grand Pope observait ses deux amants, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

- Vous ressemblez à deux gamins comme ça, vous savez…

Shion et Dohko se sentirent comme deux élèves pris en faute. Venant de la part d'un de leur cadet, c'était assez dérangeant. Surtout quand ce même cadet les observait avec un regard qui ne dissimulait rien de son désir :

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Shion en lâchant Dohko, reprenant son calme et sa contenance.  
>- Je venais voir ce qui vous retenait. La réception va bientôt commencer et je pense qu'Athéna souhaite au moins la présence de son Grand Pope ainsi que de tous ses chevaliers, expliqua très amusé le Dragon, qui en cet instant, regrettait de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps dans le bureau. Surprendre ses deux aînés en flagrant délit… charnel, l'aurait tout bonnement enchanté, pensa-t-il rêveur.<br>- Nous arrivons tout de suite, répondit Dohko, jugeant inutile de provoquer Shion à nouveau.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre. Shiryu se décala pour le laisser passer mais ne put éviter le regard lourd de menaces qu'il reçut. Dohko en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement entraînant son disciple avec lui :

- Méfie-toi, il ne va pas laisser passez ça, lui dit-il.  
>- Vraiment, parfois vous me faites l'effet d'être mes disciples et non le contraire, lui répondit Shiryu en souriant.<br>- Tu es si jeune. Shion et moi avons déjà traversé tant de choses… Se comporter comme ça ne nous aurais jamais été permis autrefois… lui répondit la Balance, souriant également en imaginant quelle punition le grand Pope avait en tête lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur… et qu'il était tout prêt à subir d'ailleurs.

Le Dragon ne répondit rien mais eut un sourire complice avec son amant. Après tout un peu de détente ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, surtout en ces moments plutôt pesants pour eux tous. Et Shiryu comptait bien profiter au maximum du temps qu'il passait avec Shion et Dohko.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Le dîner touchait à sa fin et si Eaque semblait en pleine confusion, Rhadamanthe, lui, avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce que cherchait son Seigneur. Il aurait fallu vraiment être un idiot pour ne pas le saisir. Son plus gros problème dans l'immédiat était de résister tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour passer à la suite… Car on avait beau faire, il restait un homme et ses sens commençaient nettement à s'échauffer. Mais il n'avait pas à faire à un vulgaire humain. C'était son Dieu… ce qui compliquait nettement la situation.

Hadès fit servir le café dans le salon adjacent et ils s'installèrent tous sur des canapés. Bien sûr Thanatos se plaça à côté d'Eaque qui commençait vraiment à se douter de ses intentions à son encontre. Il faut dire à sa décharge que c'était bien la première fois que le Dieu dînait avec eux, tout comme son Seigneur d'ailleurs qui semblait fort occupé avec son collègue.

Eaque était loin d'être innocent et le jeu du Dieu de la mort n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Sauf que d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui menait la danse. Or là, c'était tout le contraire. Les regards provocateurs, les gestes un peu trop appuyés pour être honnêtes, la voix douce et enivrante le troublait grandement, bien plus qu'aucun de ses partenaires ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais de là à penser à plus, il y avait un grand pas qu'il avait encore du mal à franchir.

Seuls bienheureux de cette soirée, Minos et Pandore roucoulaient tranquillement en cherchant le meilleur moyen de s'éclipser au plus vite. Moyen qui leur fut donné quand un serviteur vint avertir Pandore d'une visite imprévue :

- Monseigneur, nous avons un messager d'un Sanctuaire terrestre, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais devoir vous abandonner.  
>- Non, laisse Pandore ! Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, lui répondit Hadès. Je vais m'en occuper. Contente-toi de lui faire préparer une chambre.<br>- Est-ce que c'est celui que nous attendons Monseigneur ? demanda Thanatos.  
>- Je pense oui… Je vais allez l'accueillir avec Rhadamanthe. Toi, retourne à Elysion, Hypnos voudra le voir aussi pour les détails pratiques.<br>- Bien, répondit le Dieu en se levant et en disparaissant pour réapparaître aussitôt :  
>- Eaque, as-tu déjà eu l'occasion de venir à Elysion ? demanda-il au juge.<br>- Non, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'aller en ce lieu, répondit ce dernier sans réfléchir.  
>- Dans ce cas, puis-je ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hadès.<p>

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, conciliant. Le Dieu de la mort se pencha alors vers le juge et posa son bras sur le sien et disparut avec ce dernier qui réalisa en un instant que sa réponse avait été bien imprudente.

Pandore et Minos s'étaient éclipsés pendant ce temps pour obéir aux ordres de l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier finit sa tasse et se leva, invitant son juge à faire de même pour le suivre.

Rhadamanthe réfléchit à toute allure. Jouer les hôtes allait se révéler très difficile si son Seigneur continuait son petit jeu de séduction qui l'enflammait au possible sans vraiment lui affirmer ce qu'il attendait de lui et qu'il était tout prêt à lui donner. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux dans la pièce, il devait le faire maintenant :

- Monseigneur ? dit-il.  
>Hadès posa son regard sur lui :<br>- Je vous prie de me pardonnez ce qui va suivre, mais si vous voulez que je tienne mon rang, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers son Dieu. Je dois d'abord faire ceci…

Et à la surprise d'Hadès, il s'approcha rapidement, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son Empereur, ses mains sur sa taille et profita de sa surprise pour les caresser avec douceur mais fermeté dans un chaste baiser.

Ce dernier, quoique qu'étonné par son audace, se laissa doucement embrasser dans un premier temps, répondant même à la douce caresse quelque peu retenue de son juge qu'il rompit pour planter ses yeux limpides dans les siens. A son tour, il l'enlaça et murmura d'une voix sensuelle en l'attirant à lui :

- Si tu voulais un baiser, il suffisait de demander…  
>Puis dans le creux de son oreille :<br>- Laisses-moi te faire découvrir ce qu'est un baiser, dit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres, pour une étreinte beaucoup moins chaste.

Rhadamanthe se retrouva rapidement incapable de penser tellement l'intensité de ce baiser le plongea dans un univers qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné… C'était… divin. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Possession, douceur, et caresses se mêlaient et se succédaient à un rythme infernal qui le laissa sans souffle dans le bras de son Dieu, qui se détacha lentement de lui :

- J'aimerais pousser plus loin cette charmante soirée, mais nous devons d'abord nous occuper de notre invité…  
>- Monseigneur… Je vous suis, répondit le juge en se disant que plus vite ils expédieraient cette affaire, plus vite il pourrait à nouveau goûter à ce qu'il venait de découvrir et que son Seigneur semblait prêt à partager avec lui… et d'envoyer au diable toutes les conséquences de cet acte.<p>

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Shiryu Coucou ! Merci ! voici la suite, des couples qui se concrétisent et j'ai peur que ton souhait ne soit pas tout à fait respecter ! Je te laisses découvrir ! bisous._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon revint à ses appartements. Seul.

Son après-midi improvisé avec quatre de ses généraux l'avait plutôt surpris et, il devait bien se l'avouer, enchanté. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé son hôte influencer sa décision et n'éprouvait même plus le besoin de se satisfaire de son jouet préféré, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Etrange, cette impression n'était pas vraiment nouvelle pour lui… et il devait bien admettre que Sirène avait depuis un bon moment cessé de l'amuser. Mais son esprit refusait toujours de lui pardonner, même si au fond de lui, son hôte lui criait qu'il faisait fausse route.

Mais par contre, il se devait quand même de faire savoir à un certain général de Kraken qu'on ne pouvait si facilement le détourner de sa cible, aussi le convoqua-t-il pour le lendemain matin. Il eut cependant la surprise de trouver celui-ci à la porte de salle à manger privée, quelques heures plus tard seulement.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

La réception se déroulait plutôt bien. Le goûter qui avait mis en présence les guerriers divins d'Asgard et quelques chevaliers semblait avoir légèrement aplani la tension qui régnait entre eux lors de leur arrivée.

Athéna, Shion et Siegfried discutaient un buvant un verre pendant que Bud et Syd s'entretenaient avec Ikki, Shun et Shaka. Kanon surveillait leur échange de loin, restant méfiant vis-à-vis de l'un des jumeaux d'Asgard.

Fenryl profita de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher de Shiryu qui était avec un autre groupe et réussit à attirer son attention :

- Comment trouves-tu le Sanctuaire ? C'est très différent de ton pays non ? lui demanda le Dragon pour entamer la conversation avec son ancien adversaire.  
>- Oui, et ce climat est vraiment agréable mais également étouffant pour moi, répondit le maître des loups.<br>- Tu veux prendre un peu l'air ? Je peux te conduire sur la terrasse !  
>- Avec plaisir.<p>

Shiryu le guida et ils sortirent de la salle :

- Ça fait vraiment du bien, je te remercie, dit Fenryl en se tournant vers lui.  
>- De rien, répondit en souriant Shiryu qui ne pouvait se départir d'une vague sensation de malaise. J'aimerais vraiment que l'on devienne ami malgré ce qui nous a opposé par le passé.<br>- C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous rendre visite. La mer doit être magnifique sous la lune ?  
>- Oui, tu veux y aller ? Elle n'est qu'à deux pas d'ici… proposa le Dragon.<br>- Avec plaisir ! Nous pourrons nous connaître un peu mieux, s'enthousiasma Fenryl.

Ils prirent le chemin de la plage en discutant de tout et de rien, Shiryu n'arrivant pas à se défaire de son étrange impression.

Ooo000ooO

**A Elysion**

Eaque regardait autour de lui, charmé par ce qu'il voyait.

Thanatos les avaient déposés sur le sol devant son temple et le juge pouvait découvrir le paysage de rêve qui s'étendait à perte de vue :

- On se croirait au paradis… dit-il émerveillé.  
>- Ça l'est ! En partie du moins, pour le peu de mortels qui parviennent ici, lui confirma la déité qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui.<p>

Eaque se retourna vers lui et fut alors subjugué par une autre image. Ici, dans la lumière et le cadre d'Elysion, la beauté du Dieu de la mort était à couper le souffle. Comme si ce lieu n'était là que pour le mettre encore plus en valeur...

Des muses se précipitèrent pour l'accueillir et leurs présences renforcèrent encore l'image de la divinité qu'il était. Ses yeux argent assortis à sa chevelure… sa présence… son charisme semblait surpasser, non, surpassait la plus belle des muses qui se prosternaient à ses pieds. Il écrasait tout et tout le monde en ce lieu par sa seule présence.

Le juge ressentit soudainement une violente poussée de jalousie envers ces femmes qui osaient poser leurs regards, voir même leurs mains sur lui…. lui seul avait ce droit !

Il s'arracha au spectacle en se retournant, réalisant avec horreur la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Comment pouvait-il seulement songer à Thanatos comme à un homme ? C'était un Dieu !

Il ne remarqua même pas que la divinité en question avait chassé les muses et s'était rapproché de lui. Il sursauta violement en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui trouble tant ton esprit ? demanda innocemment Thanatos.  
>- Je… Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? s'enquit le juge, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors que le Dieu laissait une de ses mains vagabonder à sa guise sur son bras, remontant lentement sur l'épaule, le cou et finalement le visage qu'il tourna vers lui :<br>- N'en as-tu pas une petite idée ? interrogea-t-il en approchant doucement mais inexorablement son visage du sien.

Comment résister à ce regard ? Le juge sentait sa volonté faiblir devant ses propres instincts, alors que le souffle de son compagnon venait lécher ses lèvres, enflammant ses sens un à un.

Leurs bouches à quelques millimètres d'écart s'effleuraient sans vraiment se décider à se toucher, rendant la torture et la tentation insoutenable pour le juge qui gémit doucement en entrouvrant la sienne, basculant malgré lui vers le point de non retour.

Son regard mauve emprisonné dans l'argent pur qui coulait de celui du Dieu de la mort vacilla. Déjà vaincu, il combla le peu de distance le séparant encore des lèvres affolantes et sensuelles qui s'emparèrent soudain des siennes.

Une extrême douceur et une vibrante possession lui firent totalement perdre ses dernières réticences et il se retrouva pantelant, subissant un baiser comme il n'en n'avait jamais subi. Une langue taquine et audacieuse explorait sans retenue chaque partie de sa cavité buccale, léchant, caressant et entraînant finalement sa jumelle dans un doux et tendre ballet.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le temps pour Eaque de se retourner et de lui faire face, admirant sans réserve le visage de Thanatos sur lequel il posa doucement, presque timidement la main. Il sentit ses bras venir entourer sa taille et glissa les siens autour de son cou, prenant à son tour possession de ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement les sensations qui le parcouraient.

Un bruissement le fit sursauter alors qu'une douce caresse se propageait dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les ailes du Dieu qui venaient de se déployer et de lui procurer cette divine et si incroyable sensation en se refermant brièvement autour de lui.

Ils rompirent le baiser et le Dieu raffermit sa prise, les soulevant du sol, alors que sa bouche glissait dans le cou du juge qui se sentit grisé à la fois par ses baisers et par ce voyage céleste.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand des dents vinrent mordiller la peau si sensible et il rejeta la tête en arrière, perdu entres les multiples émotions qui l'assaillaient.

Thanatos atterrit en douceur et relâcha progressivement son étreinte, incitant Eaque à ouvrir les yeux. Ses ailes disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues.

L'homme dans ses bras était étrangement étonnant… Il avait rejeté rapidement tous ses scrupules et s'était abandonné sans pour autant perdre totalement le contrôle de son esprit, malgré ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Et comme tout Dieu se respectant un tant soit peu, Thanatos se vantait de connaître mille et une façons de faire perdre l'esprit à un humain sous de savantes et divines tortures. Pourtant il sentait qu'avec lui, il devrait faire preuve de subtilité pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et c'est ce qui lui avait plu chez cet homme quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux humains qui l'entouraient.

Tout comme son maître l'avait si bien décelé chez Rhadamanthe, Eaque, sous ses airs désinvoltes, était de la même trempe… Indomptable et fier. En faire la conquête serait un vrai bonheur.

Ce dernier se dégagea doucement en découvrant l'endroit où les avait conduit le Dieu. Décidément, les merveilles devaient faire partie intégrante d'Elysion.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte d'oasis, entouré de verdure où les berges été aménagées comme sur une plage de luxe. La source était, sans aucun doute, chaude. Les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient le prouvaient. Des thermes en plein air… De la nourriture et des boissons avaient été disposées sur une petite table basse :

- C'est idyllique comme endroit, dit-il.  
>- N'est-ce pas ? L'eau est très bonne, si tu veux…<p>

Eaque était un peu déstabilisé, il s'attendait à être conduit dans une chambre, or Thanatos lui proposait un bain. Quel était ce nouveau jeu ? Si toutefois c'en était un… Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Tout Dieu qu'il était, son corps était celui d'un homme... et d'un homme fort désirable. Et puis, il fallait considérer le fait qu'une fois qu'il aurait fini de jouer avec lui, il ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais ici. Car dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative, une fois qu'il serait tombé dans ses bras… tout serait fini. Alors autant profiter de ce moment.

Le juge repéra un tas de serviettes et s'empara de l'une d'elle, qu'il posa à ses côtés :

- Voyons voir si elle est aussi bonne que vous le prétendez, dit-il en jetant un regard aguicheur vers son divin compagnon avant de commencer à se dévêtir lentement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thanatos qui entreprit la même démarche que lui, en restant à distance respectueuse.

L'atmosphère se chargea d'érotisme alors qu'ils se dénudaient progressivement, le regard de l'un dévorant le corps de l'autre.

Les boutons de chemises furent défaits un à un, dévoilant peu à peu leurs peaux que leurs regards caressaient.

Eaque découvrit sensuellement son épaule droite, provocant une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux d'argent qui le fit frémir malgré lui. Thanatos fit lentement glisser sa chemise, déshabillant tout le haut de son torse qui déclencha un long frisson qui remonta l'échine du juge.

Le chuintement du tissu tombant à terre fit vibrer tous leurs sens à l'unisson alors qu'ils pouvaient maintenant s'admirer torses nus.

Eaque essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir un semblant de cohésion dans son esprit, mais ce début de strip-tease en plein air l'avait passablement échauffé et il se voyait mal se débarrasser de son jean dans lequel il se sentait déjà bien à l'étroit. D'ailleurs la divinité en face de lui n'était guère mieux… mais il ne devait pas perdre. Ce défi qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le poussa à défaire d'un geste nonchalant un à un les boutons de son pantalon, affichant cet air désabusé qui ne le quittait jamais, mais qu'il était bien loin de ressentir à cet instant.

Thanatos lui lança un regard surpris et incrédule. Il pouvait deviner l'état d'excitation dans lequel il devait se trouver. Il n'allait pas oser continuer ? Une brusque bouffée de chaleur parcourut le Dieu pendant que l'homme en face de lui rejetait d'un mouvement élégant ses longs cheveux bleus en arrière et que ses mains faisaient glisser son jean dévoilant des cuisses fuselées et musclées… Par tous les Dieux, le corps du juge frôlait la perfection, ne put s'empêcher de penser Thanatos en suivant du regard le pantalon qui venait de tomber sur ses chevilles et dont Eaque, élégamment, se débarrassa en faisant un pas en avant.

Le juge eut alors un sourire enjôleur et attrapa la serviette à sa portée pour la nouer autour de sa taille tout en captivant le regard de son hôte en faisant lentement passer sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une attitude franchement provocatrice.

Lorsque le Dieu, envoûté par le ballet sensuel de la langue tentatrice, reprit ses esprits ce fut pour découvrir le sourire triomphant d'Eaque qui pénétra dans le bassin où il fit quelques pas. Son boxer gisait sur le sol.

Le juge tourna volontairement le dos à la divinité restée sur la rive, le cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il avait gagné le premier round sur un coup d'audace, il était loin d'être certain de pouvoir garder assez de maîtrise pour le suivant. Le regard de son vis-à-vis se voilant peu à peu de désir l'avait plongé dans un état proche de la lave en fusion.

Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, lançant la serviette qui avait partiellement dissimulé son érection et savourant un instant les bienfaits de ce bain sur son corps brûlant.

Un court instant seulement. Car un bras l'attira soudainement en arrière le plaquant sur le torse tout aussi bouillonnant du Dieu :

- Très jolie performance Eaque, murmura ce dernier à son oreille. Mais t'a-t-elle laissé de marbre ?

Il suffoqua de surprise et ne put retenir un long feulement en sentant l'autre main se saisir de son sexe déjà dressé et commencer une lente et douce caresse qui déclencha de longs frissons dans tout son corps :

- Je vois que non, continuait Thanatos à son oreille tout en lui mordillant la chair fine et sensible du cou. Mais j'aime ton audace, dit-il en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir son propre désir en plaquant son bassin contre ses fesses.

Un gémissement rauque lui échappa alors que la caresse divine et envoûtante s'accentuait et propageait des ondes brûlantes au travers de tous les pores de sa peau… Non, il ne gagnerait pas la seconde manche. Il avait déjà perdu. Mais par Hadès… que c'était bon ! Son cerveau s'embrumait peu à peu… Mais il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

D'un geste vif, il plaça ses mains sur les fesses fermes de Thanatos pour le maintenir contre lui et se mit à bouger le bassin au même rythme que le Dieu le caressait, se frottant impudiquement à la virilité de ce dernier.

Thanatos rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de plaisir et de surprise, Eaque en profita pour caler la sienne contre son épaule et partir à l'assaut de son cou, maîtrisant à grand peine son envie d'accentuer encore la caresse divine.

Ils luttèrent un moment, debout au milieu du bassin. L'eau, qui les recouvrait jusqu'à mi-taille, rendait l'échange encore plus électrisant et intense. Les gémissements devinrent rapidement incontrôlables de part et d'autre au fur et à mesure que leurs mouvements s'amplifiaient et s'accéléraient.

Thanatos baissa un peu la tête et capta le regard enfiévré du juge, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, grisant outrageusement tout leurs sens, caressant dangereusement les lèvres de l'autre.

Sensations divines et exquises… Ivresse des sens en fusion… La lente torture qu'ils s'étaient infligés mutuellement décuplait le plaisir qu'ils sentaient chacun prêt à exploser au creux de leurs ventres et qu'ils avaient bien du mal à garder encore sous contrôle.

Eaque capitula le premier en comblant l'infime distance les séparant encore, plongeant dans la bouche entrouverte, alors que son corps arrivait à bout de résistance et se tendait dans un cri étouffé par leurs lèvres unies.

Le Dieu ne fut guère plus long à céder à la tentation si enivrante du juge et laissa exploser sa jouissance en maintenant le corps de ce dernier contre lui.

Essoufflés, ils rompirent le baiser en restant étroitement enlacés et se laissèrent glisser à genoux dans l'eau.

Reprenant lentement leurs esprits un instant déconnecté de tout ce qui les entourait par la violence du plaisir ressenti, ils se séparèrent légèrement, sans toutefois complètement couper tout contact entre eux, et se relevèrent.

Eaque se retourna vers son bourreau et son regard s'ancra dans coulée d'argent pur qui contenait la même fièvre que le sien et après un langoureux baiser, ils reprirent ensemble et étroitement enlacés le chemin de la rive pour poursuivre ce qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer. Mais un brutal appel d'Hadès les obligea à mettre un terme rapidement à cette nuit pourtant pleine de promesses.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans un coin reculé du domaine sacré**

Il était temps…

Le jeune homme se débarrassa des haillons qui l'avaient introduit ici et revêtit ses véritables habits. Une longue cape noire sur un pantalon de toile.

Sur son torse nu, il dessina des motifs cylindriques avec un petit pot de peinture rouge, encore une petite préparation et il serait prêt à servir d'intermédiaire à l'esprit de son Dieu.

Idiots de gardes, il l'avait pris pour un mendiant et lui avait offert une nuit au Domaine. Quels inconscients !

Il sortit de petites bougies qu'il plaça tout autour de lui et les alluma. L'encens se mit à brûler également, il s'installa en tailleur au milieu et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il était prêt…

Ooo000ooO

**Sur la plage**

Shiryu et Fenryl étaient parvenus jusqu'à la mer et le maître des loups s'arrêta un instant contemplant la Méditerranée :

- Elle est vraiment calme cette mer, dit-il.  
>- Elle peut s'emporter parfois, mais pas autant que vos mers du nord, confirma Shiryu qui cherchait toujours l'origine de son malaise et qui capta à cet instant ce cosmos déjà ressenti à l'université.<p>

Fenryl se retourna soudain vers lui, un étrange sourire sur le visage :

- J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais… reprit-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner chevalier du Dragon.  
>- Fenryl, ne fais pas de bêtises, répondit Shiryu en reculant d'un pas. Je peux comprendre ton ressentiment et on n'est pas obligé d'être ami, mais ne mets pas en danger cette paix !<br>- J'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas fait ça, répondit Fenryl dont le cosmos se mit à se développer.  
>- Fait quoi ? demanda Shiryu en faisant également paraître le sien.<br>- Tu les as tués ! Pour me battre tu as tué beaucoup de mes loups !

La surprise cloua un instant le Dragon qui ne put éviter le coup de griffe que venait de lui lancer son adversaire à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses yeux étaient devenus fous, il n'était plus lui-même eut le temps de réaliser Shiryu avant que ses yeux se voilent et que son corps refuse de lui obéir :

- Que m'as-tu fais ? réussit-il à demander en tombant à genoux sur le sable, sentant une relative chaleur l'envahir.

- Je viens de t'administrer un puissant remède de nos contrées qui va annihiler toute tentative de résistance de ton corps. Mais tu resteras conscient et tu pourras ressentir chacun de mes gestes, expliqua Fenryl en s'accroupissant en face de lui. Rassure-toi, tu ne mourras pas, continua-t-il en passant lentement sa main sur le visage de Shiryu, mais je vais te faire payer…

Le Dragon maudit sa propre faiblesse en voyant s'allumer une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de prédateurs du guerrier divin, alors que ses longues griffes mettaient en lambeaux sa chemise, dévoilant son torse, qu'elles parcoururent en laissant d'infimes traînées de sang sur leurs passages :

- Oh, mon cocktail contenait également un puissant aphrodisiaque, poursuivait Fenryl en attrapant son visage et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je vais simplement profiter de toi et de ton corps… finit-il en s'emparant sauvagement de sa bouche.

Shiryu suffoqua mais ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Pas ça ! Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait trahir Shion et Dohko. Oh non, il n'allait pas mourir… Mais le regard fou du maître des loups lui augurait bien pire encore.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon fit entrer son général et lui proposa de partager son repas… L'audace du Kraken le surprenait et attisait sa curiosité. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller afin de sauver son cher Sirène ?

Car nul doute pour l'Empereur des Océans qu'il n'était là que dans ce but. Pour arracher son jouet à son Dieu. Il s'étonna un instant lui-même… Sirène avait beau avoir failli, il ne méritait pas ce surnom, tout comme il ne méritait peut-être pas l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Encore une fois, il fut troublé par les pensées de Julian Solo… Mais n'étaient-ce que celles de son hôte ?

Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent leur repas s'observant mutuellement tout en discutant des affaires courantes du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Le repas touchait à sa fin quand Poséidon décida d'en savoir enfin un peu plus sur sa venue :

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de passer tant de temps au palais, commença le Dieu qui connaissait les préférences de son général.  
>- C'est vrai, mais certaines affaires récentes exigent ma présence en ces lieux, répondit prudemment Isaak.<br>- Comme ? demanda Poséidon.  
>- Comme la restitution l'écaille des mers de Kanon des Gémeaux, répondit Isaak, surprenant totalement son Empereur.<br>- Et en quoi cette affaire te concerne-t-elle ?  
>- Elle nous concerne tous Monseigneur, Kanon n'a pas laissé que de bons souvenirs ici et…<br>- Et ? l'encouragea Poséidon qui ne s'attendait absolument pas au tour que prenait leur entretien.  
>- Disons que je m'inquiète tout particulièrement pour l'un des nôtres, répondit le général de Kraken.<p>

Poséidon sourit à ce subtil moyen pour détourner son attention de Sirène, mais décida de le laisser poursuivre son discours :

- Et que me proposes-tu ?  
>- De prendre la place de Io de Scylla dans les cérémonies protocolaires, cela lui évitera de se retrouver en présence de Kanon plus que nécessaire, finit tranquillement Isaak en surveillant la réaction de son Dieu, car s'il avait vu juste, tout allait se jouer maintenant.<p>

Poséidon resta un instant sans voix. Que venait faire Io de Scylla dans cette conversation :

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement alors que ses yeux s'étaient brutalement assombris et qu'une aura sombre commençait à l'entourer.  
>- Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, je voulais juste éviter une rencontre qui risque d'être pesante pour Io et qui pourrait mettre en péril cette toute nouvelle paix !<br>- Explique-toi ! le somma le Dieu.

Isaak déglutit difficilement. Son jeu s'avérait extrêmement dangereux et ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Poséidon était bien plus que de la simple colère. Mais il avait vu juste… son Seigneur en voulait à Kanon pour bien autre chose que sa prise de pouvoir. Alors pourquoi faisait-il payer cela à Sirène ?

- J'attends ! s'impatienta le Dieu.  
>- Je ne pense pas trahir un secret en vous disant que Io et Kanon étaient très proches et qu'il lui en veut beaucoup pour sa trahison envers vous… Plus encore qu'envers lui-même…<p>

Une nouvelle fois le Dieu tenta d'investir l'esprit de son général, se heurtant toujours à cet incroyable mur de glace. Qu'essayait-il donc de lui dire ? Et où était le rapport avec Sirène ?

L'esprit de Julian Solo entra alors en conflit direct avec celui de son hôte, calmant sa colère et le poussant à en savoir plus sur ce que suggérait Isaak de Kraken, au lieu de foudroyer sur place ce petit impertinent. Aussi reprit-il le plus calmement qu'il put :

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude envers le général de Scylla mais c'est à lui que revient cette décision. Je le convoquerais demain, finit-il avant de se retirer, plantant là son général et la fin de son repas.

Isaak laissa brutalement retomber la pression qu'avait engendrée cet entretien en lui. Avait-il semé le doute dans l'esprit de son Empereur ? Pourrait-il aider Sirène qui redoutait la réaction de ce dernier envers Kanon ? Et plus que tout, Io allait-il enfin laisser libre cours à ses sentiments ?

Il soupira avant de se lever à son tour… Au moins avait-il réussi à échapper au jugement divin pour avoir osé se mêler des affaires privées de son Seigneur. Ce qui en soi, était déjà un exploit.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, palais**

Athéna venait de se retirer et l'ambiance semblait détendue. Pourtant, comme le lui avait demandé Shion, Dohko surveillait étroitement Syd de Mizar.

Son compagnon semblait redouter quelque chose qu'il n'était pas vraiment arrivé à expliquer à son amant. Mais le chevalier de la Balance savait par expérience que le Grand Pope se trompait rarement, aussi restait-il vigilant en surveillant le guerrier divin.

Il nota un brusque changement d'attitude de ce dernier et sonda son esprit qui semblait en proie à la plus grande des confusions. Il cherchait, visiblement et désespérément, un moyen de contrer ses pulsions meurtrières grandissantes envers Shun qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux et qui était en grande discussion avec son jumeau.

Dohko le vit, ou plutôt le ressentit, lever le bras presque malgré lui et lancer une attaque si fulgurante qu'elle surprit presque tout le monde. Mais Kanon avait aussi remarqué son brutal accès de fureur et vint rapidement s'interposer en déployant son cosmos, bloquant in extremis le coup et s'apprêtant à l'envoyer illico dans une autre dimension :

- Arrête Kanon ! ordonna Dohko. Il est manipulé !  
>- Quoi ? dit celui-ci en stoppant son attaque alors que d'autres chevaliers se précipitaient pour immobiliser le guerrier divin et qu'Ikki avait attrapé Shun pour l'écarter du danger.<br>- Il n'est plus lui-même, son esprit est manipulé ! répéta Dohko en envoyant un message à Shion à l'autre bout de la salle.

Siegfried, de son côté cherchait du regard Fenryl quand il remarqua aussi l'absence du chevalier du Dragon :

- Un problème ? lui demanda le Grand Pope en sentant sa contrariété.  
>- Où est Shiryu ? Je ne le vois pas, répondit le guerrier divin d'Alpha soudain très inquiet.<br>- Il est sorti avec Fenryl… commença Shion en recevant en même temps le message de télépathique de Dohko et en sentant une brusque activité de cosmos :  
><em>- Localise Shiryu, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !<em>

Shion posa la main sur le bras de Siegfried et l'entraîna avec lui dehors tout en faisant ce que venait de lui demander Dohko :

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea ce dernier, anxieux.

Mais le Grand Pope ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et les téléporta tous les deux sur la plage :

- Fenryl ! hurla Siegfried en découvrant son pair embrassant sauvagement le chevalier du Dragon, à genoux dans le sable.

Shion se contenta de l'envoyer quelques centaines de mètres plus loin d'un coup de poing et examina rapidement son amant :

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? questionna-t-il en voyant ses yeux vitreux.  
>- Il m'a injecté… quelque chose… répondit avec difficulté le Dragon dont la seule vue de son amant fit frémir tout le corps.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fenryl en se relevant difficilement. Le coup de poing de Shion avait été quelque peu brutal et agrémenté d'une bonne dose de cosmos.  
>- C'est plutôt à toi de nous l'expliquer, lui cria Siegfried dont l'aura s'était développée pour maintenir son pair loin des chevaliers.<br>- Il n'est pas responsable de ses actes, intervint le Grand Pope.  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Siegfried.<br>- Ramenez-le à sa chambre et surveillez-le. Shiryu a besoin de soin, je vous expliquerai plus tard, termina Shion avant de disparaître avec le Dragon.  
>- Siegfried ! Qu'ai-je fais ? lui demanda Fenryl qui semblait soudain se rendre compte que quelque chose venait de lui arriver et dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.<br>- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? lui répondit son ami ébahi.  
>- Non ! Par Odin ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !<p>

Siegfried le regarda complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il disait et les derniers événements. Il voyait bien qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Syd d'abord, Fenryl ensuite… Mais qui s'en prenait à eux ?

Ooo000ooO

Dans la salle du palais, c'était également la confusion et Dohko eut bien du mal à calmer ses pairs, en particulier Kanon qui ne se laissa convaincre que par son frère alors que Syd essayait vainement de comprendre pourquoi il avait lancé cette attaque :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il en cherchant le soutien de son jumeau qui l'entoura de son bras protecteur.  
>- C'est une plaisanterie ? aboya Kanon furieux.<br>- Ne le touchez pas ! s'écria Bud alors que Saga se plaçait aux côtés de son frère.

Dohko retint un sourire. Jumeaux contre jumeaux. La scène était quelque peu incroyable et l'aura des quatre pouvait largement faire de gros dégâts :

- Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il, puis se tournant vers le Bélier. Mu, peux-tu l'examiner ? demanda-t-il à l'atlante.  
>- Que dois-je chercher ? lui répondit le Bélier en s'approchant<br>- Je ne sais pas… réfléchit la Balance. C'est comme s'il était manipulé, une drogue peut-être ?  
>- Où est Shiryu ? s'étonna soudainement Hyoga, réalisant brutalement l'absence du Dragon.<br>- Shion s'occupe de lui, Fenryl l'a attaqué également, lui répondit la Balance.  
>- Quoi ? dirent les quatre jumeaux dans un bel ensemble.<br>- Dohko, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Shaka qui avait nettement perçu l'altération du cosmos de Syd.  
>- Je ne sais pas trop, mais visiblement quelqu'un cherche à perturber le rapprochement de nos Sanctuaires… Alors le mieux c'est de ne pas tomber dans le piège que l'on vient de nous tendre et de garder notre sang-froid !<p>

Son discours eut l'effet escompté, chacun sembla se calmer et attendit la suite des événements :

- Syd et Fenryl ont été manipulés par quelqu'un qui a su utiliser leurs ressentiments envers deux des nôtres, reprit la Balance en regardant Mu qui examinait le guerrier divin en passant ses mains nimbées d'une légère aura dorée tout autour de lui :  
>- Je ne sens rien de particulier, si ce n'est une profonde perturbation de son cosmos, conclut ce dernier. Si quelque chose était présent ce n'est plus là.<br>- Ça ne vient pas d'ici, dit alors Shaka qui s'était concentré et dont le cosmos rayonnait dans la salle et qui fit soudain apparaître un cercle en train de se dissoudre autour de Syd.  
>- Ce cercle, c'est comme… commença Shun sans finir.<br>- Comme celui qui avait attaqué Shiryu à l'université, confirma pour lui Dohko. Ce sont directement leurs esprits qui ont été manipulés.

L'étreinte de Bud se resserra autour de son jumeau qui semblait complètement anéanti par la nouvelle et pour la première fois Kanon ressenti de la pitié et de la compassion envers celui qui avait attaqué Shun.

En l'absence du Grand Pope qui soignait Shiryu, Dohko prit les choses en mains.

Siegfried s'occupait déjà de Fenryl, apparemment dans le même état d'abattement que Syd. Il renvoya les autres guerriers divins à leurs appartements et ordonna à deux chevaliers d'or de veiller à ce qu'ils restent tous les quatre dans leurs chambres jusqu'à qu'ils aient écarté tout danger.

Il demanda ensuite à Shaka d'essayer de localiser la source de l'attaque, ce que l'hindou réussit à faire, et envoya Camus et Aïolia sur place.

Le Verseau ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport entre tout ce qui se passait et ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'université. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du Grand Pope**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Shion pour détecter ce qui avait été injecté de force à son jeune amant et qui, heureusement, ne laisserait aucune séquelle à son organisme mais dont l'extraction serait extrêmement douloureuse.

Il soigna rapidement les estafilades que le maître des loups avait faites sur son torse et se retint de sourire devant le manque total de contrôle du Dragon qu'il savait être dû à l'aphrodisiaque présent en lui. Il frissonna longuement à son traitement pourtant presque imperceptible à quelqu'un en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Shiryu eut d'ailleurs un rictus qui s'apparentait à un sourire pour s'en excuser étant dans l'immédiat dans l'absolue incapacité à maîtriser les réactions de son corps et n'ayant toujours pas récupéré sa liberté de mouvement.

Allongé torse nu sur le lit où l'avait déposé son amant, Shiryu, même s'il était soulagé que Shion soit intervenu et l'ait arraché aux griffes de Fenryl, se reprochait amèrement de s'être laisser piéger aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était pas actuellement le plus grand de ses soucis.

Non, pour l'instant c'était que Shion trouve un moyen de calmer son corps en feu qui menaçait d'imploser au moindre contact et de soulager son bas-ventre horriblement douloureux.

Même si cela lui faisait honte, il jeta un regard suppliant au Grand Pope qui finissait de le soigner. Ce dernier eut un sourire à son encontre et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe déclenchant un long gémissement :

- Tu sais mon Petit Dragon, il n'existe pas trente six moyens de soulager ta douleur, dit-il en caressant son sexe gonflé au travers de son pantalon. Et je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si ce n'était pas Dohko ou moi qui t'avait trouvé dans un tel état…

Avec douceur, il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de Shiryu, achevant de le mettre nu et entama un lente caresse sur le membre dressé et douloureux de son jeune amant qui en laissa échapper un cri de soulagement :

- Je suis affreusement déçu que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu te maîtriser si facilement, Petit Dragon, continua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Il faudra que je te punisse sérieusement pour avoir osé laisser un autre poser ses mains sur toi…

Le regard affolé que lui jeta Shiryu fit sourire le Grand Pope qui profitait de garder son attention fixée sur ses sens et sur sa voix, pour passer son autre main, nimbée de cosmos sur son corps, le libérant peu à peu des drogues qui le contrôlaient encore, sans lui infliger de douleur supplémentaire que celle qu'il subissait déjà :

- Et puis, poursuivit-il en accentuant sa caresse, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure… Et comment ton regard s'est posé sur nous. Pour ça aussi tu mérites une punition, Petit Dragon… Peut-être devrais-je profiter de ton état de faiblesse…

Shiryu se tendit soudain, se libérant enfin, en ressentant tout le bienfait en même temps qu'une souffrance atroce qui sembla vriller son corps tout entier. Mais déjà l'aura de Shion l'enveloppait et le plongeait dans les limbes du sommeil, apaisant le corps qu'il acheva de débarrasser des drogues. Il ne cessa son emprise dessus que lorsqu'il fut certain que plus rien ne subsistait et que son amant pouvait enfin dormir tranquille

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, mais je devais te torturer un peu pour te permettre d'évacuer tout cela en toute sécurité, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition… quand tu seras en état, rajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement les longs cheveux d'ébène.

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Shiryu : Coucou ! Oui, Syd et Fenryl étaient manipulés. Quand au méchant, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore et bonne semaine. Bisous !_

_Manganiark : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'inspirera autant, et dedans, enfin la réponse que tout le monde attend ! Encore merci et bonne semaine à toi ! Bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**Aux enfers**

Rhadamanthe ravalait sa rage…

Le visiteur imprévu n'était visiblement pas celui qu'attendait Hadès. Du coup Hypnos l'avait tout bonnement congédié.

Et il se retrouvait avec une furieuse envie de désintégrer tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main, à défaut de pouvoir soulager une autre partie de son corps que son Seigneur avait pris soin d'enflammer au possible pendant leur trajet vers la salle de réception.

Pour éviter de commettre une bévue, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement et se lança dans une série d'exercices ayant pour seul but de détourner son esprit d'un corps aussi divin que désirable, de deux perles d'azur et d'une longue chevelure soyeuse qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de caresser.

Mais le juge était loin d'être le seul à être furieux de ce contretemps.

Hadès, bien que beaucoup plus calme en apparence, aurait sûrement perdu patience devant le messager du Sanctuaire sous-marin qui venait lui annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour ses projets. Surtout qu'il avait déjà bien échauffé celui qu'il désirait faire sien ce soir.

Mais voilà, encore une fois, Poséidon venait tout gâcher.

Heureusement Hypnos prit rapidement les choses en mains, chassant sans ménagement certes, mais fort à propos, celui qui risquait de déconcentrer son maître. Ce dernier avait en l'occurrence besoin de toute sa clairvoyance pour tenter de désamorcer une situation pour le moins dangereuse pour la pérennité de la paix tant exigée par le Roi des Dieux.

Car le messager apportait une invitation pure et simple pour la mise à mort d'un chevalier d'Athéna, ex-général il fallait bien le dire…

Bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi clairement énoncé, mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins ce que supposait cette invitation subite de la part de l'Empereur de Mers.

Alors que le messager était conduit vers une chambre, Hadès rappela Thanatos d'Elysion, et tous trois commencèrent à échafauder toute une série d'hypothèses qui leur permettraient de faire renoncer Poséidon à se venger de Kanon.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Shion avait rejoint ses chevaliers après avoir rassuré ses frères sur l'état de Shiryu. Il écouta le rapport des derniers événements et conseilla ensuite à chacun de rentrer chez soi, ne gardant que quelques chevaliers d'or au cas où les guerriers divins seraient de nouveau attaqués.

Il passa ensuite voir si ces derniers allaient bien et discuta un moment avec Fenryl et Syd qui lui avouèrent avoir fait d'étranges rêves depuis leur résurrection. Des rêves qui les poussaient à haïr encore plus leurs anciens adversaires.

Ils insistèrent tous les deux pour présenter leurs excuses à l'ensemble de la chevalerie et surtout à Shiryu et à Shun. Le Grand Pope accepta leur requête mais insista pour attendre qu'il soit certain qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger :

- Croyez-vous que nous risquions toujours quelque chose ? demanda encore Fenryl.  
>- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais même pas qui vous a attaqué. La seule certitude que j'ai c'est que vous ne serviez qu'à nous atteindre.<br>- Mais pourquoi nous ? Nous ne sommes pas les plus proches de vous, remarqua très judicieusement Siegfried.  
>- Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais nous trouverons. J'ai également prévenu votre souveraine, elle vous adresse tout son soutien de même qu'Athéna.<br>- Etes-vous sûr que Shiryu va bien ? s'informa encore Fenryl. Je voulais vraiment devenir son ami, il va me détester après ça.  
>- Non, je connais bien Shiryu. Il comprendra la situation, sourit le Grand Pope. Fais-lui confiance.<br>- Merci d'être passé nous rassurer, dit Bud.  
>- Je vous tiendrai au courant demain matin et je laisse deux chevaliers d'or de garde au cas où, pour cette nuit, ajouta Shion avant de sortir.<p>

Les quatre guerrier divins discutèrent un moment puis se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Ooo000ooO

Fenryl prit une douche avant de rejoindre Siegfried dans leur chambre qui lisait dans son lit en l'attendant :

- Tu dois m'en vouloir… commença le maître des loups.  
>- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, répondit le guerrier d'Alpha en posant sa lecture et en regardant son ami.<p>

Celui-ci avait enfilé un peignoir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le Sanctuaire :

- Je sais que tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour m'intégrer à votre groupe depuis notre résurrection, continua-t-il sans le regarder. Je suis désolé de m'être laissé aussi facilement manipuler. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir…  
>- Me décevoir ? répéta Siegfried surpris de cet aveu.<br>- Tu es le seul qui se soit soucié de moi… Tu as même réussi à te faire admettre des mes loups… Je sais que tu l'as fait sur l'ordre d'Hilda, mais j'en étais heureux.

Siegfried se leva et s'approcha de lui. Se pouvait-il que Fenryl voir en lui plus qu'un simple ami ?

- Je n'ai jamais reçu d'ordre de ce genre. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais, répondit-il.  
>- Ne me mens pas ! s'insurgea Fenryl. Tu n'es pas venu chez moi en te servant de ton cosmos pour te protéger des mes loups juste pour ton plaisir !<br>- Non c'est vrai. Je m'inquiétais juste que tu ne viennes pas plus souvent au palais et je dois veiller à ce que vous soyez tous prêts à vous battre s'il le faut, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant toujours de lui. Alors je suis venu jusque chez toi pour le vérifier. Mais ce jour-là tu m'as montré une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas… continua Siegfried qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son pair. Et depuis ce n'est plus par devoir que je venais te rendre visite, mais par plaisir… finit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, guettant sa réaction.

Fenryl retint un frisson. Il s'était peu à peu rendu compte de l'importance que prenait Siegfried dans sa vie. Mais ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir lui avait pleinement ouvert les yeux, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami.

Seulement tout cela était nouveau pour le maître des loups. Bien trop pour qu'il puisse encore mesurer ou même comprendre que son sentiment était partagé, et surtout comment faire face à ce genre de situation.

Heureusement Siegfried, lui, avait admis les siens depuis longtemps et il n'était pas question pour lui de briser ce léger rapprochement qui venait de s'opérer entre eux. De plus il savait pertinemment que Fenryl n'était pas vraiment un spécialiste des relations humaines. Aussi se contenta-t-il de laisser glisser sa main doucement le long de son bras, sentant cette fois nettement le frisson que le maître des loups ne put retenir, en lui disant :

- Allons dormir, nous y verrons plus clair demain et tu as besoin de repos.

Fenryl acquiesça et passa rapidement une tenue pour la nuit, hésita un instant, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit où Siegfried s'était déjà couché :

- Laisses-moi dormir près de toi… demanda-t-il doucement, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un à défaut de celle de ses loups.

Siegfried se décala pour lui permettre de s'installer et l'entoura de son bras, le laissant poser sa tête contre son torse :

- Dors, je veillerai sur ton sommeil, Fenryl, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le guerrier d'Epsilon ignorait encore que la douce chaleur, bien différente de celle prodiguée par ses loups et qui l'envahissait en cet instant n'était que les prémices de l'amour. Il soupira de bien-être en s'endormant au creux de cette quiétude qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis son enfance… La chaleur humaine.

Ooo000ooO

Shion quitta les appartements des guerriers divins et se téléporta dans la grotte que Camus et Aïolia avaient inspectée. Quelque chose le tracassait… Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls les chevaliers avaient été victimes de ce mystérieux ennemi invisible, or il semblait pouvoir atteindre également d'autres Sanctuaires. Hadès ne paraissait pas disposer à enfreindre les ordres de son frère d'après ce que lui avait dit Athéna. Quant à Poséidon, à part se venger de Kanon, il ne le voyait pas utiliser de si subtils moyens. Mais qui alors ?

Car il en était maintenant certain. De la captivité forcée des chevaliers divins à chaque tourment grave qu'avait pu connaître la garde dorée ces deux dernières années, tout était orchestré dans l'ombre. Mais en voulait-on à Athéna ? A un des chevaliers ?

Il se concentra laissant doucement son cosmos se répandre dans la grotte à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, mémorisant toutes les données qui pourraient lui servir à continuer ses recherches avant de revenir à son bureau où l'attendait Dohko :

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda-t-il dès son arrivée.  
>- Rien de bien concluant, si ce n'est la même trace cosmique qu'à l'université. Ce dont on se doutait déjà… Shiryu ? rajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.<br>- Il dort tranquille, grâce à toi.  
>- Dohko, on a à faire à quelqu'un de très puissant mais aussi de très manipulateur et je ne comprends pas son but.<br>- Si c'est un Dieu, les possibilités sont assez réduites.  
>- Oui, et l'un d'eux particulièrement à cette fâcheuse habitude de manipuler à sa guise les humains. Il a très bien pu utiliser Syria de la même façon…<br>- Alors tu penses au même que moi, lui répondit gravement la Balance. J'espérais pourtant me tromper…  
>- Depuis quand ? lui demanda Shion, pas vraiment étonné.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui te rongeait, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté.  
>- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Et Shiryu ?<br>- Il se doute de quelque chose, mais je ne lui parlé de rien si c'est ta question.  
>- Oui, mais s'il est aussi perspicace que son maître…<br>- On verra à son réveil, de toute façon s'il a une idée, il nous le dira.  
>- Je dois aussi en informer Athéna, je la vois demain matin, conclut Shion.<p>

On frappa à cet instant et Kanon pénétra dans le bureau du Grand Pope :

- Comment va Shun ? demanda tout de suite ce dernier.  
>- Bien, il dort maintenant. Saga et Aphrodite sont avec lui ainsi qu'Ikki et Shaka.<p>

Dohko sourit, imaginant très bien le Phoenix dans tous ses états.

- Je voulais vous parler d'une chose qui me tracasse depuis les découvertes de l'université, continua-t-il.  
>- Et ? l'encouragea Shion en l'invitant à s'asseoir.<br>- Shun a fait une remarque ce jour-là qui m'a fait penser à quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me souvenir…  
>- Cela concernait les textes je crois, se rappela le Gand Pope.<br>- Oui, il a dit que cela ressemblait à des chansons et je me suis enfin souvenu d'une chose que m'avait dite Sirène de Sorrente au cours de mon séjour au Sanctuaire de Poséidon.  
>- Raconte-nous, dit Dohko.<br>- L'arme principale de Sirène de Sorrente est une flûte. Durant son apprentissage en tant que futur général, il a fait un séjour au Sanctuaire d'un autre Dieu pour y parfaire sa maîtrise de la musique et il m'avait relaté cette anecdote que j'avais complètement oubliée. Ses professeurs étaient tous de parfaits musiciens ou artistes et pour remercier leur bienfaiteur, ils composaient des poèmes et des chansons d'amour à son intention… raconta le Gémeau.  
>- Effectivement, cela rejoint les paroles de Shun, commenta Dohko.<br>- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire le nom de ce Dieu même si je ne suis pas du tout sûr que cela ait un rapport direct.  
>- Nous pensions justement pour d'autres raisons à Apollon mais comme tu le dis nous ne sommes certains de rien, confirma Shion.<br>- Pourtant, il est difficile d'ignorer une telle coïncidence, commenta Dohko.  
>- Pourquoi Apollon s'en prendrait-il à Athéna ? interrogea le Gémeau.<br>- Ça, c'est la grande question ! répondit Dohko.  
>- Kanon, j'aimerais que tu gardes le silence sur cela tant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, dit le Grand Pope.<br>- Bien, mais je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre de nouveau à Shun !  
>- Nous allons tout faire pour résoudre ce problème, sois-en certain !<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Isaak rentrait tranquillement chez lui après son repas avec son Empereur.

Ses gardes le saluèrent et il pénétra dans sa maison en leur rendant leur salut :

- Où étais-tu ? l'apostropha une voix dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte.  
>- Sirène ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?<br>- Es-tu fou de le provoquer comme ça ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? Mais à quel jeu joues-tu à la fin ? Et tu vas me répondre oui ! s'énerva le général Sorrente.

Dieu, qu'il est beau, pensa fugitivement Isaak qui prit le temps de s'avancer vers lui :

- Je ne joue pas, j'essaie simplement de lui ouvrir les yeux, expliqua-t-il. Je sais pourquoi il fait ça et je veux que cela cesse !  
>- Et tu crois pouvoir t'opposer à un Dieu ?<br>- Non, mais je peux au moins lui faire voir la vérité. Après tout il n'est pas seul en cause dans cette histoire, et tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir.

Sirène se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait loupé. A quel moment Isaak était-il devenu aussi perspicace, et surtout si sûr de lui :

- Arrête ! Arrête avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal à toi aussi… Je veux bien supporter le pire mais pas ça… dit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Isaak combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et le prit dans ses bras. Tout en lui était à bout, la fatigue qu'il accumulait, ses nerfs devenus fragiles… Sirène n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa réaction violente un peu plus tôt n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire pour le général de Kraken. Il était grand temps d'arrêter cette folie :

- Crois-tu sincèrement que la mort de Kanon pourrait changer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement. Même cela ne calmera pas sa fureur et je doute qu'Athéna envoie son chevalier dans l'antre du diable sans de solides protections.

Isaak releva son visage vers lui :

- Laisse-moi mettre un terme à tout cela, dit-il encore avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Sirène se laissa faire, vaincu. Il n'était plus celui qui protégeait mais celui qui se faisait protéger, et il en avait grand besoin. Ces six derniers mois avaient été pour lui un véritable enfer, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre à lui… Et pendant ce temps, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'adolescent rebelle avait grandi, devenant l'homme qui aujourd'hui lui offrait tout l'amour du monde.

Isaak approfondit en douceur le baiser. Il savait que Sirène était encore réticent à se laisser aller totalement. Mais il était bien décidé à lui prouver une fois pour toute qu'il commettait une erreur en laissant faire Poséidon. Et quelle meilleure manière pouvait-il rêver que de l'aimer pour parvenir à lui faire entendre raison ?

Avec des gestes tendres, il renversa sa tête, partant à l'assaut de la fine peau du cou qu'il commença par picorer, se délectant des gémissements que son compagnon ne cherchait pas à retenir. Il en avait tellement rêvé…

Sirène sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il était bien, si bien. Peu à peu son corps répondait de lui-même aux invites d'Isaak. Ces sensations qu'il pensait avoir oubliée semblaient renaître d'elles-mêmes. Il s'y abandonna, laissant la chaleur de son compagnon l'envahir, ses baisers enivrer son corps et ses mains se promener sur sa peau nue, ne sachant même plus à quel moment sa chemise lui avait été ôtée.

Il ne sut pas par quel miracle non plus il se retrouva allongé dans son lit, en proie à l'ivresse de la douceur qui contrastait tant avec la possession brutale de son Seigneur. Il avait déjà perdu tout sens de la réalité.

Isaak le regardait, surveillait ses réactions, s'appliquait à ne pas montrer la moindre trace d'impatience ou de brutalité, luttant contre ses propres instincts.

Il le déshabilla entièrement, caressa, embrassa, lécha chaque partie de son torse, s'attardant sur ses perles de chairs, remontant prendre ses lèvres et redescendant sur le nombril, les hanches, ou les cuisses.

Il savait que le moindre geste trop brusque pourrait tout remettre en question et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à son amant pour redevenir lui-même. Mais il était prêt, même si pour cela, il devait se contenter de son plaisir. Il se fichait de priver son corps de l'aboutissement du sien. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'était que Sirène redevienne celui qu'il avait toujours été.

Alors il prit son temps pour descendre caresser doucement d'abord, le sexe dressé qui semblait n'attendre que cela. D'ailleurs son propriétaire ne put retenir un long gémissement de contentement dès qu'il posa un doigt dessus, le faisant lentement descendre sur toute sa longueur avant d'y adjoindre l'ensemble de sa main.

Mais Sirène réalisait doucement à quel point il s'était déconnecté de toutes ses valeurs pour protéger ses pairs de l'obsession de vengeance de leur maître.

La tendre affection que son amant lui donnait en ce moment l'amenait à réaliser qu'il s'était peut-être fourvoyer en pensant leur rendre service à tous.

Et que c'était grisant de se sentir important pour celui que son cœur chérissait depuis si longtemps. Son corps venait au devant de ses gestes, réclamant encore plus de ses divines attentions. Et même si sa raison refusait encore de l'admettre, son corps, lui, avait déjà choisi quelle étreinte il préférait.

Isaak sursauta en sentant Sirène attraper son visage qu'il releva vers lui pour lui voler un baiser sulfureux :

- Tu n'es pas obliger, tu sais… lui dit-il.  
>- Crois-tu que tu sois le seul à en avoir rêvé ?<br>- Sirène…  
>- J'ai eu trois années complètes pour te regretter. Alors oui, j'ai peur des conséquences mais je veux t'aimer aussi Isaak…<p>

Disant cela il se dégagea, s'agenouilla en face de lui et commença à lui retirer sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient encore un peu hésitants mais il savait ce qu'il voulait et peu importait qu'ils subissent pour cela tous les deux les foudres de Poséidon.

Ses mains se mirent en action. Elles découvrirent lentement son torse, effleurant à peine la peau bronzée, flottant presque sur l'épiderme frissonnant de son compagnon. Pourtant progressivement, au fur et à mesure de ses touchers, Sirène prit de l'assurance et commença à redessiner la musculature parfaite d'Isaak.

Ce dernier observait, fasciné, celui qu'il aimait reprendre peu à peu sa véritable personnalité. Son sourire s'accentua encore en croisant ses yeux roses qui s'emplissaient d'une flamme identique à la sienne. Il frissonna soudain violement en sentant les doigts venir agacer une des se perles brunes, l'obligeant à fermer un instant les yeux, tellement la sensation était intense.

Quand il les rouvrit la fièvre avait envahi le regard de Sirène et ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, caressant indécemment le visage de l'autre, réveillant leurs sens, un instant calmé par la prise de conscience du général Sorrente.

Leurs mains, leurs lèvres et tout leurs corps s'embrasèrent. Le peu de raison que maintenaient encore leurs esprits s'envola brutalement pour ne laisser place qu'à leur plus beau rêve prenant vie dans le corps de l'autre.

Et ils voulaient le vivre à fond ce rêve.

Sirène finit de le déshabiller en parsemant sa peau de baisers et de caresses, s'attardant longuement sur son sexe rendu douloureux par la première partie de leur échange. Mais Isaak ne voulu pas être en reste et changea de position pour accéder, lui aussi à l'objet de ses désirs.

Et alors que la langue de Sirène s'enroulait autour de son membre dans une divine invite, il le prit à son tour complètement en bouche, déclenchant une réponse tout aussi appropriée de son amant qui goba une partie de son gland en le suçant délicieusement mettant son bas-ventre à la torture.

Caresser et subir, les deux sensations s'entrechoquaient les faisant passer de bourreau à victime en un instant, décuplant à l'infini leurs émotions déjà bien agitées par cet échange qu'ils avaient si ardemment désiré.

Ils ne furent pas longs à succomber tour à tour dans un cri à la libération de leurs corps, se répandant dans la bouche de l'autre. Dans un même geste, ils se redressèrent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, mêlant ainsi leurs goûts.

Ils n'attendirent pas pour repartir à l'assaut du corps de l'autre et laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder au gré de leurs envies. Et cette fois, ils prirent leur temps. Tout leur temps.

Mêlant la découverte aux caresses les plus indécentes, ils se livrèrent l'un à l'autre dans une osmose parfaite, partageant tout l'amour qu'il se portait et qui survivrait quoi que leur réserve l'avenir.

Mais ce jeu subtil eut finalement raison de leurs deux corps que l'excitation des plus folles audaces avait amenés à la limite de l'implosion. Si Sirène s'était enfin laisser aller à cette douce folie, Isaak avait pu découvrir les talents de son amant, bien plus expérimenté que lui.

Et c'est à son plaisir que le général Sorrente avait déployé ses efforts, retrouvant pour cela une maîtrise parfaite de son corps tout dévoué à celui, qui ce soir, lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Et ce dernier, allongé devant lui, n'en finissait plus de gémir sous les caresses qu'il pratiquait savamment sur son sexe dressé alors que deux de ses doigts détendaient habilement son intimité.

Isaak pensait avoir tout imaginé pour cette première fois, mais il avait nettement sous-estimé ce qu'il subissait. Sirène l'avait mené bien au-delà du simple plaisir. Il se pâmait sous ses tortures, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Aussi quand son amant le pénétra doucement, il laissa éclater l'impatience de son corps en feu en allant à sa rencontre. Le choc brutal fut intense pour eux deux, l'aboutissement de tous leurs désirs secrets prenaient enfin forme, les unissant.

Sirène reprit un peu sa respiration et fit glisser les jambes d'Isaak de ses épaules pour changer de position et l'attirer à lui. Il le voulait dans ses bras, il voulait sentir la peau cuivrée sous sa langue, le posséder entièrement par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait.

Isaak s'accrocha à ses épaules, criant sans retenue son plaisir, les mouvements s'intensifièrent encore, le rythme s'accéléra. Sirène maintenait son amant contre lui, mordant parfois violement le torse à sa portée. Ils avaient perdus pieds, inondés de sensations qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus depuis un bon moment. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs deux cosmos s'étaient élevés et rejoints.

Le final fut grandiose. L'orgasme les dévasta, se répandant à n'en plus finir dans chacune de leurs veines tel un courant électrique et les laissa pantelants et à bout souffle serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des larmes de bonheur ruisselants sur leurs visages respectifs.

Longtemps après, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent glisser dans les brumes du sommeil. Après viendraient les paroles, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser la magie de cette nuit.

Ooo000ooO

**Sur la plage du Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Le soleil se levait. Hyoga, qui faisait sa promenade matinale, rencontra Ikki assis sur le sable :

- Salut Ikki ! Un problème ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Salut Hyoga. Non, pas vraiment…<br>- T'as pas l'air vraiment convaincu tu sais…  
>Ikki soupira avant de dire :<br>- C'est Shaka…  
>- Quoi Shaka ? Un problème entre vous ?<br>- Non, c'est juste que… comment dire… j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de moi et je ne sais pas quoi…  
>- Je vois…<br>- Tu vois ? lui demanda Ikki surpris.  
>- Oui, j'ai parfois cette même impression avec Milo et Camus aussi. Comme s'ils attendaient que je réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre à un geste ou une phrase… c'est très perturbant comme sensation…<br>- Et tu fais quoi ?  
>- Rien, j'essaie de faire plus attention et je me dis que ça viendra en temps voulu. Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps… ils se comprennent parfois sans mots.<br>- Tu crois que c'est juste une question de temps ?  
>- En partie oui, et peut-être que quelque part on a encore un peu peur, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment.<br>- On n'a jamais eu peur de combattre !  
>- Oui, mais on était toujours tous les cinq. Aujourd'hui on a quelque chose de plus à perdre, répondit Hyoga comme pour lui-même.<p>

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdu chacun dans leurs pensées :

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, dit soudain Ikki, on doit monter au palais voir si Shiryu va mieux avant l'entraînement.  
>- Oui, tu as raison, allons-y ! répondit Hyoga en se levant.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Hadès préparait son départ. Il devait impérativement voir son frère avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Mais avant cela, il devait passer voir une autre personne, deux si nécessaire, suivant ce qu'il apprendrait de la première, car un doute profond s'était insinué dans son esprit.

Il avait passé la nuit avec Hypnos et Thanatos qui les avait rejoints à sa demande. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fort mécontent d'avoir dû abandonner son juge qu'il n'avait pas encore pleinement conquis mais s'était mis au travail en comprenant la gravité de la situation.

Les trois divinités s'étaient longuement entretenues à parfaire leur stratégie pour mettre un terme à ces différentes tensions.

Il était temps de précipiter les événements s'il voulait garantir à Zeus cette paix pour le moins instable dans l'immédiat. Mais avant…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon s'éveilla de fort méchante humeur. Sa nuit avait parsemé des doutes que son hôte s'évertuait à lui faire passer depuis son repas avec le général Kraken. Le Dieu en venait à s'interroger sur les réels motifs de sa vengeance contre le Dragon des Mers… Kanon des Gémeaux, ce signe maudit entre tous au sein de la chevalerie de sa nièce, surtout quand des jumeaux pouvaient y prétendre tous deux… Mais la seconde armure des Gémeaux avait été détruite par un des précédents Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna… Sinon jamais Kanon n'aurait pu endosser les écailles du Dragon des Mers et tromper aussi facilement Sirène de Sorrente.

Tout cela, Poséidon le savait parfaitement. Chaque Sanctuaire avait ses failles qui revenaient au fil des siècles, plus au moins profondes et dans lesquelles s'engouffraient à chaque fois un autre Dieu en quête de puissance. C'était l'essence même de leurs combats de tous temps. Pourtant une chose le gênait cette fois… Il devait en avoir le cœur net avant de décider de la suite et de la survie de Kanon des Gémeaux.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Hyoga rentra juste à temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Milo paraissait encore au lit alors que Camus occupait la salle de bain.

Il commença à mettre la table repensant à sa conversation avec Ikki. Il savait ne pas être le seul à éprouver ce drôle de malaise qui le saisissait parfois, il s'en était déjà ouvert à Shiryu qui le ressentait également par moment. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ikki pouvait connaître les mêmes tourments. En fait, avec le Dragon, ils avaient conclu que leur situation particulière provoquait cela. Visiblement ils s'étaient trompé tous les deux.

Sa tâche achevée, il s'installa devant la fenêtre, regardant le soleil envahir peu à peu le domaine sacré. Il aimait l'impression de sérénité qui en émanait à ce moment et qui lui rappelait la Sibérie, quand le soleil se reflétait sur les glaces éternelles.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et il se laissa aller contre le corps du Verseau :

- Toi aussi ça te manque parfois ? lui demanda celui-ci à l'oreille.  
>- Oui, le calme des levers de soleil sur la neige me donnait toujours l'impression que rien ne pouvait changer…<br>- Mais ?  
>- Mais la réalité est bien différente, répondit-il.<br>- Te fais-t-elle si peur ?  
>- Je ne sais pas… Tout est si différent aujourd'hui…<p>

Camus resserra son étreinte autour de son disciple. En cet instant il retrouvait le Hyoga de sa formation, celui qui doutait de pouvoir un jour réussir à décrocher l'armure du Cygne :

- Tu as tant appris depuis, reprit-il. Pourquoi je sens autant de peur dans ton esprit ? Milo et moi sommes là pour te protéger. Tes frères sont également tout près de toi.  
>- Peut-être doutes-tu encore de l'amour que l'on te porte, intervint Milo qui avait écouté leur conversation et qui se rapprocha de ses deux amants.<br>- Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… commença-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase, comment expliquer une sensation que l'on comprenait à peine.  
>- Tu n'arrives pas à mettre des mots sur tes émotions petit prince ? demanda Milo en passant tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, ça viendra…<br>- Milo a raison, garde simplement toujours à l'esprit l'amour que l'on partage et tu vaincras tôt ou tard ces peurs qui te perturbent tant, confirma Camus.

Hyoga sourit et posa une de ses mains sur celle du Scorpion et l'autre sur celles du Verseau toujours nouées sur son ventre :

- Comment vous faites pour toujours répondre à mes questions ? demanda-t-il.  
>- On appelle cela le pouvoir de l'amour, lui répondit malicieusement Milo en lui souriant. Viens allons déjeuner avant que Seiya ne défonce notre porte si tu n'arrives pas assez vite à son goût, finit-il en s'installant à la table du petit déjeuner.<p>

Oui, il trouverait, pensa Hyoga en les suivant, et Ikki aussi trouverait ses réponses dans le cœur de Shaka, il en était certain à présent.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Shiryu : Coucou et merci ! Voici donc le méchant révélé, mais bon le pourquoi, faudra attendre un peu quand même ! Sinon, j'arriverai pas à maintenir le suspense ! Voici la suite ! Gros bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

**Aux enfers**

Hadès se matérialisa dans la chambre de son juge. Il avait effacé toute trace de lui. Il put donc, tout à loisir, regarder Rhadamanthe qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste.

L'état du lit arracha un sourire à l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Les draps, à peine remontés sur ses hanches, apparemment il était totalement nu, offraient une vue imprenable sur le dos, la magnifique chute de rein et les épaules larges parsemées de ses mèches claires.

Le regard du Dieu caressa avec envie l'ensemble. Cet imprévu l'avait empêché de finir sa nuit là où il aurait du la passer, soit dans les bras de cet homme qu'il désirait maintenant ardemment. Et ce qu'il avait à faire le privait maintenant de continuer avec lui cet agréable jeu de séduction où son juge s'était révéler être un très habile participant.

Hadès s'assit au bord du lit et laissa sa main flotter doucement sur le dos si innocemment offert à sa vue. Les effluves qui émanaient des draps froissés laissaient largement supposer ce qu'avait dû faire le juge pour soulager sa frustration de leur soirée interrompue. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, huma le parfum de sa chevelure et l'odeur virile et troublante de l'homme qu'il maintenait en sommeil. Il emprisonna sa main droite, laissée à l'abandon un peu plus loin, dans la sienne et murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de se relever et de disparaître.

Alors qu'il quittait les enfers pour son château sur terre, Hadès se sentait enveloppé d'un doux sentiment qu'il ne croyait plus jamais ressentir… Se pouvait-il que Rhadamanthe ait pris plus d'importance qu'il ne l'avait prévu ? Il chassa bien vite cette pensée totalement ridicule. Non, les humains ne pouvaient plus atteindre le cœur de l'Empereur des Ténèbres… si envoûtants soient-il.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Hypnos se matérialisa devant le palais de la princesse Hilda de Polaris et jeta un coup d'œil agacé aux flocons de neiges qui commencèrent à se déposer sur lui, ne lançant pas même un regard vers la horde de gardes qui s'était précipité autour de lui et le menaçait de leurs lances.

Il leva juste la main et ils s'écroulèrent à terre :

- Ne bougez plus ! Qui que vous soyez ! dit une voix alors qu'apparaissait le guerrier divin Albéric de Megrez.

L'or limpide de la divinité se posa sur lui et un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage :

- Je suis Hypnos, Dieu du sommeil au service de sa Majesté Hadès, et je viens délivrer un message de sa part à votre Princesse ! Je n'ai pas d'intentions belliqueuses envers vous, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.  
>- Alors qu'avez-vous fait à la garde ? s'étonna-t-il, méfiant.<br>- Rassurez-vous Albéric de Megrez, ils sont justes endormis.

Le guerrier divin s'approcha et constata que ses propos étaient exacts. Tous les gardes semblaient en pleine sieste. Il releva la tête vers le regard or de son interlocuteur et le pria de le suivre dans le palais tout en donnant des ordres pour ramasser les guerriers écroulés dans la neige.

Albéric n'était pas assez fou pour combattre un Dieu et visiblement, il était seul, autant voir ce qu'il voulait, ou plutôt ce que voulait Hadès, à sa Princesse. Peut-être trouverait-il là le moyen de réobtenir la confiance perdue de celle-ci ?

Hypnos sourit en suivant le cours de ses pensée… Je vais t'aider mon cher guerrier divin à retrouver ta place en ce royaume… et bien plus que cela.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Io se rendait à la convocation de son Seigneur, se demandant ce que ce dernier avait à lui reprocher pour le faire venir de si bon matin.

Il avait pourtant cru la veille, quand Poséidon lui avait fait l'honneur de prendre le café chez lui, qu'il remarquerait enfin que Sirène n'était pas le seul général prêt à se mettre entièrement à son service.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que son pair n'était pas du tout responsable de cette situation, Io ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier d'être aussi proche de son Seigneur.

Un serviteur le fit pénétrer dans le salon privé du Dieu qui l'attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Surpris par tant de prévenance, à laquelle il n'était guère habitué, Io eut un charmant sourire en prenant place en face de lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser un peu plus la curiosité de Poséidon, déjà bien éveillé par les paroles du général Kraken.

Une fois les serviteurs sortis, il observa un long moment son vis-à-vis qui semblait un peu gêné par cette abondance de nourriture devant lui :

- Tu as peut-être déjà pris quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
>Io leva les yeux vers lui et sourit :<br>- Non pas vraiment Monseigneur… Je n'ai guère l'habitude de voir autant de choix pour un simple petit déjeuner, dit-il, et je ne sais quoi choisir au milieu de toutes ces bonnes choses…

La remarque totalement innocente de son général, qui promenait un regard gourmand sur les divers aliments posés sur la petite table ronde, attendrit encore celui du Dieu sur lui.

Volontairement Poséidon était resté éloigné de ses généraux depuis son retour. Avait-il fait fausse route en pensant que Kanon lui avait volé le cœur de ce général ?

Il n'ignorait rien par contre de leurs particularités, habitudes et préférences et il savait pertinemment que l'homme en face de lui avait grandi bien trop vite et gardé une âme d'enfant. Même s'il était un redoutable combattant, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Io de Scylla avait parfois de ces réactions déconcertantes face aux choses les plus simples. Comme maintenant…

Il sembla finalement se décider pour des petits pains qu'il accompagna de confiture et commença sa dégustation :

- Tu as bon appétit, ça fait plaisir à voir, commenta le Dieu en le voyant s'attaqué ensuite à des pancakes.  
>Io se figea soudain :<br>- Cela vous déplait-il Monseigneur ?  
>- Nullement, manges autant que tu veux, nous parlerons ensuite…<p>

Le général de Scylla baissa la tête… Alors c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Son Seigneur avait des reproches à lui faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi naïf parfois ? Il l'avait pourtant dit à Andromède que sa gentillesse le perdrait. Mais il était comme lui. Kanon avait déjà fait ce constat et profité de sa naïveté. Et aujourd'hui, il se laissait prendre par un simple petit déjeuner. Etait-ce donc un si grand défaut de croire que tout le monde avait un bon côté ? Chrysaor allait encore le sermonner pendant des heures après ça. Pourquoi devait-on toujours se battre et faire la guerre ? L'amour n'avait-il vraiment plus sa place en ce monde ?

- Je vous écoute Monseigneur, dit-il en relevant la tête déterminé à reprendre son rôle.  
>- Ne sois pas si pressé ! La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ce matin n'est pas si urgente que cela. Et je préfère de loin passé un bon moment avec toi, comme nous l'avons fait hier.<p>

Habilement, Poséidon amena son général loin de ses interrogations et orienta la conversation sur un terrain bien moins traître pour le jeune homme, ravi de voir réapparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Comment ne pas fondre devant son enthousiasme à parfaire un monde sans guerre ? Le Dieu comprenait mieux les sentiments de son hôte devant une telle sincérité et un si touchant comportement. Lui-même en avait déjà été troublé à son dernier passage… et Kanon avait su profiter de cet engouement. Poséidon se crispa au souvenir de ce fait… et son général sentit instantanément son changement d'attitude :

- Monseigneur ? demanda Io inquiet par l'aura sombre qu'il venait de sentir arrivée brutalement :  
>- J'aimerais savoir une chose général de Scylla, dit alors Poséidon en le fixant droit dans les yeux.<br>- Laquelle ? demanda courageusement ce dernier, comprenant que les réjouissances venaient de prendre fin.  
>- Que ferait un idéaliste tel que toi si je mettais à mort Kanon des Gémeaux pour sa trahison ?<p>

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard mais il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, soutenant le celui de son Seigneur devenu aussi glacial que celui qu'adoptait parfois Isaak :

- Rien, si telle est votre volonté Monseigneur… Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
>- Cet homme s'est joué de nous, de toi en particulier pour assouvir sa vengeance ! gronda violement le Dieu.<br>Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis :  
>- Ce qu'il m'a fait à moi n'est rien à côté de sa trahison envers vous, mais n'a-t-il pas déjà payé ses erreurs passées ?<br>- Comment peux-tu aussi facilement lui pardonner ? tonna Poséidon en se levant brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise au sol, révolté par l'attitude de son général.

Io se tassa légèrement mais soutint quand même le regard furieux de son seigneur :

- Je ne lui pardonne pas ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Mais ma vengeance est-elle plus important que le bien des autres ? Dois-je encore une fois voir mourir tous mes compagnons pour cet homme ?  
>Son air désespéré bouleversa le Dieu bien plus que ce qu'il venait de dire, sa colère tomba quelque peu mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :<br>- Et si je te donne l'ordre de le tuer ? Me trahiras-tu à ton tour ?  
>- Si tel est votre désir alors je l'exécuterai des mes mains, quelque en soient les conséquences Monseigneur ! Jamais je ne vous trahirai !<p>

Il s'était levé à son tour. Ses yeux marron ne trahissaient aucune interrogation et étaient animés d'une flamme farouche et déterminée. Non jamais cet homme ne le trahirait, pensa Poséidon dont l'aura négative se dissipa lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait à quel point il lui était tout dévoué.

Au-delà de ses propres intérêts, il ne pensait qu'à ceux du royaume sous-marin et de son Dieu, effaçant pour ça ses plus primaires instincts. Rarement, au cours des siècles écoulés, il avait eu un général au cœur si pur.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant après un léger coup que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu :

- Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur… commença Sirène qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, inquiet par ce qu'il y avait détecté quelques minutes plus tôt.  
>- Non, tu tombes très bien, dit Poséidon en se tournant vers lui mais sans pour autant cesser d'observer Io. Nous avions fini et j'ai à te parler !<p>

Celui-ci baissa brusquement la tête en entendant ces paroles :

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme mais qui pourtant trembla légèrement.

Sirène se sentit encore une fois désolé pour son pair qu'il savait profondément attaché à leur Seigneur. Il maudissait ce rôle que lui faisait jouer ce dernier. Io lui adressa un sourire triste en passant à sa hauteur qui lui ravagea un peu plus le cœur :

- Général de Scylla ! l'apostropha Poséidon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.  
>- Oui Monseigneur, répondit celui-ci sans pour autant bouger.<br>- M'accordes-tu le plaisir de ta présence ce soir au dîner ?  
>Io se retourna lentement, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu :<br>- Je suis à vos ordres Monseigneur, répondit-il, troublé.  
>- Bien alors à ce soir ! finit son Dieu en faisant signe à Sirène de s'approcher car maintenant Poséidon avait des choses à régler.<p>

Io de Scylla quitta la pièce, le cœur soudain gonflé d'un espoir qui ne l'avait plus habité depuis longtemps. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur son bras droit fixant un point que lui seul pouvait voir et qui sembla le brûler encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

L'entraînement s'achevait.

Les guerriers divins avaient présenté leurs excuses à l'ensemble des chevaliers et à Shun et Shiryu en particulier. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'assister aux combats mais sans y participer, Shion le lui aillant formellement interdit. Son corps, bien que débarrassé des drogues, était encore affaibli.

C'était donc dans une bien meilleure ambiance que la veille que tout ce petit monde s'entraîna après que le Grand Pope ait expliqué à ses troupes que Fenryl et Syd avaient été victimes, bien malgré eux, d'une manipulation de leurs esprits.

Shun et Shiryu avaient donné le ton en s'empressant de pardonner aux deux guerriers à genoux devant eux et en les relevant.

Chacun regagnait maintenant l'abri des temples le temps d'un repas. Shun invita les jumeaux d'Asgard à se joindre au leur chez les Gémeaux avec l'accord tacite des deux représentants du signe. Aphrodite approuva son invitation et le petit groupe s'éloigna joyeusement.

Dohko retint un moment Mu et Angelo :

- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose pour l'amure, demanda la Balance au Bélier.  
>- Non, rien… J'ai beau y mettre tout mon cosmos, cela ne donne rien… se désola ce dernier, conscient des enjeux.<br>- Toi, tu as une idée, je me trompe ? interrogea Angelo.  
>- Peut-être oui… J'aimerais que tu partes en ville seul cet après-midi vers… disons, deux heures et que tu ne reviennes qu'à quatre, ça te convient ? lui répondit la Balance.<br>- Je n'ai rien à y faire… commença le Cancer. Mais si cela peut aider Mu, je le ferai.  
>- Bien, approuva Dohko. Mu je passerai chez toi pendant son absence et nous verrons si mon idée est bonne, finit mystérieusement la Balance qui les laissa pour rejoindre Shiryu en train de discuter avec Fenryl et Siegfried. Les trois s'interrompirent à son arrivée :<p>

- Je monte au palais, Shion a besoin de moi, dit-il au Dragon.  
>- J'ai invité Fenryl et Siegfried au temple, lui répondit son amant, légèrement contrarié de son absence.<br>- Bien, alors faites comme chez vous mais soyez sage ! lui répondit la Balance en s'éloignant.  
>- Dohko ! s'écria Shiryu.<p>

Siegfried sourit de bon cœur mais Fenryl piqua un fard en comprenant l'allusion du chevalier.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit immédiatement Shiryu. Allons-y !

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Vierge**

Ikki sortit de la douche et se réfugia dans le salon pendant que Shaka préparait le repas. Il s'allongea nonchalamment sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, repensant à sa conversation avec Hyoga.

Depuis six mois, il vivait presque à plein temps ici, ne s'absentant que pour les missions que lui confiait le Grand Pope, tout comme son amant, ainsi que pour accompagner ses frères et veiller sur eux quand ils étaient à Athènes.

Leur vie commune avait pris des allures un peu routinières. Les longues promenades, les discussions acharnées sur les sujets les plus variés, les méditations de Shaka, ses propres moments de solitude sur la plage pendant ce temps, leurs sorties communes en ville et bien sur leurs étreintes brûlantes qui pouvaient intervenir à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit.

En résumé, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa courte vie. Mais qu'en était-il de son amant ? Avec le temps, il avait appris que ce dernier n'était guère expansif et qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection ses émotions quelles qu'elles soient. Il ne demandait jamais rien, laissait Ikki gérer l'ensemble de leur vie sans se plaindre ni y trouver à redire… Mais quelque chose manquait encore à rendre parfaite cette vie à ses yeux. Ikki en était certain mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre embryon de réponse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire de Shaka, l'observant à la porte du salon. Un sourire particulièrement heureux. Bientôt, pensa ce dernier, bientôt tu trouveras la réponse mon bel oiseau de feu.

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple de la Balance**

Shiryu avait réussi à créer une ambiance détendue avec ses invités. Ils prenaient maintenant le café quand Siegfried fit une remarque qui faillit lui faire recracher le liquide qu'il venait d'avaler :

- L'homosexualité à l'air de couler de source dans votre Sanctuaire…

Le Dragon, tout comme Fenryl, suivit le regard du guerrier d'Alpha. Par la fenêtre, on voyait Saga et Aphrodite passer, se tenant par la main :

- Disons qu'elle est répandue chez les chevaliers, répondit prudemment Shiryu. J'espère que cela ne vous choque pas ?  
>- Nullement, le rassura Siegfried en tournant de nouveau son regard vers lui, alors que Fenryl rougissait légèrement avant de demander :<br>- Votre Déesse est-elle si compréhensive ?  
>- Athéna défend l'amour quel qu'il soit et tient par-dessus tout au bonheur de ses chevaliers, répondit Shiryu. Il me semble que de ce côté, votre Princesse partage son point de vue, faisant rougir davantage le maître des loups qui jeta un bref regard vers son compagnon.<p>

Ce dernier sourit et ajouta en posant tendrement le sien sur son pair :

- Hilda n'aspire qu'à notre bonheur, tout comme Athéna.

Le Dragon sourit en orientant la conversation sur un terrain moins gênant pour le maître des loups, échangeant un regard complice avec Siegfried.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais, bibliothèque du Sanctuaire **

Camus monta consulter des livres après le repas. Ses deux amants, connaissant sa passion pour la littérature, ne trouvèrent rien à y redire et s'installèrent devant un DVD, plus dans leur goût. A sa grande surprise, une partie des rapports qu'il cherchait n'étaient plus à leur place habituelle. Le Grand Pope avait-il lui aussi des soupçons ?

Le Verseau s'enferma peu après dans la bibliothèque qui contenait également les archives des missions et que seuls les chevaliers de hauts rangs pouvaient consulter.

Il voulait vérifier certaines choses mais ne souhaitait pas inquiéter ses compagnons pour l'instant.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Vierge**

Le repas était également fini. Comme d'habitude Ikki s'était mis à la vaisselle, laissant Shaka s'isoler pour sa méditation journalière.

Sa tâche achevée, le Phoenix se concentra sur le cosmos de son compagnon qui avait envahi tout le temple. Il était calme et serein, empreint de cette aura si particulière de douceur et d'amour qui pouvait pourtant déclencher la mort sur un simple geste de son propriétaire.

Il se glissa dans le temple observant son amant en pleine concentration comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il cherchait toujours des réponses à ses questions et ne se rendit pas compte que le cosmos de Shaka se focalisait en partie sur sa position. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent pour regarder à son tour le Phoenix :

- Veux-tu te joindre à moi Ikki ?  
>L'interpellé sursauta à l'appel de son nom :<br>- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, excuse-moi Shaka.  
>- Tu ne me déranges pas, mais tu peux te joindre à moi si tu veux, reprit la Vierge en souriant.<br>- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…  
>- Essaie au moins, tu es plus combatif d'ordinaire.<p>

Ikki le regarda intensément. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Est-ce Shaka exprimait là un souhait ? Lui qui ne demandait jamais rien :

- Il va falloir que tu me guides, je n'ai jamais fait ça…

D'un mouvement souple la Vierge sauta à terre, quittant la main géante du Bouddha et tendit la sienne vers lui. Ikki vint la prendre :

- Pour te guider, nous allons changer de lieu, dit-il doucement en l'enveloppant d'une étincelante lumière vive qui fit fermer les yeux au Phoenix.

Quand il les rouvrit, il regarda avec stupeur autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans un immense jardin et plus loin se dressaient deux arbres :

- Shaka ce lieu ! s'exclama Ikki.  
>- Oui, c'est le champ de fleurs de Twin Sal où se trouvent les deux arbres jumeaux.<br>- Mais c'est ici que tu es…  
>- C'est ici que j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir au huitième sens et c'est un lieu idéal pour toi.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- C'est un lieu sacré, baigné d'une sérénité suprême… et personne ne nous dérangera.<p>

Mais Ikki semblait paralysé, incapable de suivre Shaka qui essayait de le guider vers les arbres jumeaux :

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas comme toi !  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<br>- Je ne suis pas aussi pur que toi, je ne peux pas fouler cette terre sacrée ! s'écria le Phoenix en proie à la panique la plus totale.  
>- Et qui prétend cela ? demanda calmement mais fermement la Vierge en se retournant vers lui. Qui ose dire que tu ne peux pénétrer en ce lieu alors que moi, qui en suis le gardien, je te guide ici ?<p>

Ikki s'exhorta au calme, sa main était toujours dans celle de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Mais son aura devenait de plus en plus vive et puissante, tournoyant autour de lui comme pour le pousser en avant… Shaka lui demandait de le faire, non le poussait à le faire, pensa-t-il rapidement. Il devait se raisonner et lui faire confiance. Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole plus sereinement :

- C'est moi qui le dis, je n'ai pas le droit de profaner cette terre sacrée.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Vierge :

- Il est temps pour toi d'accepter celui que tu es devenu et d'oublier celui que tu as été dans un lointain passé Ikki. Alors laisse-moi te guider vers cette sérénité qui te fait tant défaut. Tu veux bien ?  
>- Pourquoi ? Cette part de moi sera toujours tapie au fond de mon âme.<br>- Chacun de nous possède sa part d'ombre. Même moi… Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Alors accompagne-moi… Suis-moi vers ce que tu ignores encore.

Shaka avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux et son regard transperçait le Phoenix, fouillant au plus profond de son âme, le menant peu à peu sur un terrain totalement étranger de lui. Ikki tenta bien de lui exposer encore une fois ce qu'il ressentait mais ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Hypnotisé par le regard clair et pur, il ne put que se laisser guider sous les arbres jumeaux où ils s'assirent en tailleur tous les deux, face à face. La Vierge réunit ses deux mains et les prit entre les siennes, également jointes.

- Ferme les yeux Ikki… lui dit-il alors. Laisse-toi envahir par la sérénité de ce lieu… Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ma voix. Détend-toi et laisse ton esprit s'élever.

L'aura de Shaka l'entourait toujours mais elle était redevenue douce et sereine. Il se laissa porter par elle, s'harmonisant à elle. Il entendait la voix et les mots de son amant mais sans l'écouter vraiment. C'était plus comme une musique qui fredonnait dans son esprit en chassant ses doutes et ses questions.

Son corps sembla se mettre à flotter. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait, car il ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il était. La voix de Shaka devint plus nette :

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
>- Bien, répondit-il étonné que sa propre voix lui paraisse aussi lointaine.<p>

Shaka bougea imperceptiblement et Ikki put sentir son souffle sur son visage. Son corps frémit sous la caresse, mais la sensation était étrange, plus profonde, plus intense aussi.

Instinctivement, il chercha à bouger ses mains, toujours emprisonnées dans celles de la Vierge, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible :

- Non, laisse-moi tes mains… murmura Shaka dont le souffle caressait maintenant les oreilles du Phoenix, redescendant lentement sur le cou puis remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Ikki sentait son corps s'échauffer, sans s'en rendre compte son cosmos s'éleva également, se mêlant à celui de la Vierge, cherchant à atteindre ce que ses mains ne pouvaient toucher. Mais celui de son compagnon fit barrage, l'empêchant de l'approcher. Ikki gémit de frustration mais ne chercha pas à se libérer. Le souffle de Shaka continuait à aiguiser ses sens, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à l'aspirer sans pour autant avancer ses lèvres vers celles, pourtant si proches, de la Vierge.

Peu à peu, ses sensations s'intensifiaient, se multipliaient à l'infini et c'était profondément grisant pour le Phoenix. Tout son corps vibrait sous le souffle de Shaka et son esprit en réclamait encore plus. Ce que ne tarda pas à lui accorder la Vierge en bougeant de nouveau et en mettant en contact leurs genoux.

Une véritable décharge électrique traversa le corps d'Ikki et il poussa un cri rauque alors que son bas-ventre se mettait à le tirailler de toutes parts :

- Est-ce que tu te sens toujours aussi bien ? l'interrogea son amant.  
>- Shaka… laisse-moi te toucher… supplia le Phoenix.<br>- Non… pas encore. Laisse agir ton esprit. Fais le vide en toi… et tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions.

Quelles questions ? pensa Ikki. La seule chose qui lui importait était le bonheur de cet homme qui lui avait ouvert son cœur… et pour cela il devait l'aimer encore plus chaque jour, le chérir au quotidien, ne faire qu'un avec lui… qu'ils soient proches ou séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Unir son âme à la sienne.

_Unir son âme à la sienne_. Ces quelques mots s'écrivirent en lettres de feu dans l'esprit déconnecté du Phoenix, faisant naître un violent courant de lave bouillonnante dans la totalité de son corps. Son cosmos s'intensifia encore, en parfaite harmonie avec celui de Shaka et ce dernier lâcha enfin ses mains :

- Unis-moi à toi Ikki… souffla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et plongeant dans ceux de son amant ouverts également… unis-nous à jamais, dit-il encore en souriant.

Il était heureux la Vierge, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à faire jaillir la source du problème de son amant.

Ikki posa lentement ses mains sur ses joues, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses doigts parcoururent les lèvres souriantes. Le visage de la Vierge frémit sous sa caresse, ses yeux se refermèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être qui enflamma un peu plus le Phoenix.

Délicatement, il en prit possession, dégustant avidement le goût qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Mais tout était différent. Ces gestes, qu'ils avaient effectués tant de fois, prenaient aujourd'hui un tout nouveau sens, car la réponse à sa question s'était inscrite en lettre de feu dans son esprit.

Shaka rompit le baiser et rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant déjà d'impatience. Cette fougue et ce tempérament de feu allaient enfin éclore et le submerger. Avec amour et tendresse, il avait guidé Ikki vers les différents chemins du plaisir, mais il en était un que le Phoenix avait toujours évité malgré tous ses efforts… Il frissonna sous les baisers qui parsemaient maintenant son cou gracile, descendant lentement mais inexorablement vers son torse.

Ikki prenait son temps, redécouvrant chaque parcelle du corps de la Vierge. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent, Shaka l'avait guidé vers ce lieu sacré pour lui permettre de purifier son cœur et son âme. Il fit glisser le sari, dénudant le haut du corps de son amant, s'abreuvant les yeux de l'image des muscles parfaits, du torse svelte et pourtant si puissant.

Son corps bouillait d'impatience et il pouvait nettement sentir celle de son amant sous ses doigts qui parcouraient maintenant les muscles de la Vierge et soudain les mains de ce dernier se posèrent à leur tour lentement son dos. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, déclenchant un sourire ravi et une avancée stratégique des mains mutines.

Shaka laissait ses mains dessiner amoureusement des arabesques sur la peau qu'il ne goûtait pas encore, savourant les frémissements incontrôlés du Phoenix. Il ne devait pas aller trop vite, il le savait, chaque geste de son amant le poussait un peu plus loin vers cette route qu'il lui ouvrait.

Depuis longtemps la Vierge savait qu'il était un solitaire, que son cœur bien enfermé dans sa carapace ne lui avait livré qu'une partie de ce qu'il ressentait car son instinct le poussait à rejeter tout ce qui pouvait le séparer de son cadet et de ses frères d'armes. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à expier ses fautes passées en veillant sur eux, quitte à se sacrifier pour cela.

Ikki ferma brièvement les yeux, sa bouche descendit sur l'épaule de la Vierge alors qu'une de ses mains venait agacer une perle rose qui n'attendait que cela pour se tendre sous ses assauts. Il sentit un ongle remonté langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant bouillir un peu plus son sang dans ses veines. Son souffle se coupa et sa vision se brouilla.

C'était le moment crucial, Shaka sentit instantanément son cosmos, qui tournoyait toujours étroitement mêlé au sien autour d'eux, se rétracter comme dans un geste de défense. Sans en être conscient Ikki, était arrivé à un nouvel embranchement de sa vie, la décision de l'emprunter ou non lui appartenait entièrement et la Vierge retint son souffle dans l'attente de sa décision.

Ikki vit soudain apparaître l'image de Shun devant lui, son frère souriait et rapidement une autre silhouette apparut à ses côtés, celle de Kanon, veillant sur son cadet… d'autres visages, ses frères et leurs compagnons et au milieu de tous, un visage encore brouillé mais qui effaçait peu à peu tous les autres :

- Shaka… dit le Phoenix à voix haute, reconnaissant le visage de son compagnon dans l'image diffuse.  
>- Je suis là Ikki.<p>

Sa vision redevint nette et le visage souriant de son amant remplaça l'image imperceptible de sa vision.

L'explosion de son cosmos surprit la Vierge par sa violence. Ikki venait de libérer son cœur de sa carapace, un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge avant que ses yeux enfiévrés se plantaient dans ceux de son amant :

- Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites Shaka…  
>- Je suis tout à toi mon bel oiseau de feu… depuis bien longtemps, aime-moi Ikki…<p>

L'explosion de sens que venait de libérer le Phoenix prit toute sa mesure en prenant possession de la bouche offerte de son amant toute aussi impatiente que la sienne. Leurs deux cosmos s'étaient embrasés un bref instant de la même intensité que leurs deux corps échauffés par des préliminaires qui n'avaient que trop longtemps duré à leur goût, avant se s'éteindre doucement ne laissant voleter ça et là que des parcelles de leur désir brûlant.

Shaka se laissa emporter par le tourbillon qu'il avait volontairement déclenché. Ses mains devinrent aussi avides que celles d'Ikki, débarrassant prestement son corps encore encombré de ses vêtements. Sa bouche réclamait ardemment la peau halée sous sa langue gourmande. Il voulait le savourer, le dévorer tout en se laissant dévorer à son tour.

Le temps pressait maintenant, les événements qui se déroulaient l'inquiétaient au plus au point et il avait besoin de savoir le Phoenix inexorablement à lui pour pouvoir le protéger à tout prix. Sa vie était devenue plus importante que la sienne et ses nombreuses méditations n'avaient fait que le consumer un peu plus car son statut si particulier lui dictait depuis bien longtemps d'unir les deux âmes.

Mais au-delà de tout son savoir, de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui venait de se produire. Son oiseau de feu libéré de ses chaînes devenait un redoutable amant, et c'était bien loin de lui déplaire.

La nature de feu du Phoenix s'affirmait parfaitement au travers de ses gestes fougueux et impatients. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la Vierge se retrouva nu, allongé sur le sol avec mille mains le parcourant de toutes parts, des centaines de bouches traçant des sillons de feu sur chaque partie de son corps.

Pourtant malgré toute sa fougue naturelle qui s'exprimait maintenant sans retenue, il restait tendre et passionné, comme s'il devait à tout prix rendre hommage à son amant. Et si celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il se démultipliait pour mieux le rendre fou et le faire vibrer encore et encore, il ne ressentait aucune violence dans ses gestes. Simplement l'expression d'un amour irraisonné qu'il avait jusque là maintenu sous pression.

Ikki ne se posait plus de question. Tout ce qu'il désirait était là sous ses yeux, ce corps magnifique de grâce et de force, il allait l'aimer jusqu'à l'infini. Ces yeux extraordinaires et trop souvent inaccessibles aux communs des mortels, il allait les faire luire de cette fièvre unique qui ne brillerait que pour lui. Cette âme enfin, infiniment plus évoluée que l'ensemble de ses pairs, il allait la faire sienne, l'unir à jamais à la sienne par l'intermédiaire de leurs deux corps.

Il laissa glisser encore une fois ses mains et sa bouche sur le corps frémissant, déclenchant ça et là quelques frissons plus violents et quelques gémissements voir même des petits cris quand il tortura une fois de plus une perle de chair déjà dressée. Mais il avait toujours soigneusement évité le membre dressé qui réclamait pourtant ses attentions en ondulant contre chaque partie de son corps se trouvant à sa portée.

Sa bouche l'effleura d'abord doucement pour s'attarder un instant sur les parties plus sensibles en respirant les effluves virils et musqués qui s'en dégageaient. Il voulait s'imprégner de lui, de tout ce qui faisait celui qui l'avait si bien mené vers cet accomplissement de lui.

Il se croyait heureux, il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était qu'une pâle esquisse de ce que serait leur quotidien désormais. Il lécha tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses, revenant lentement sur son sexe où sa langue s'enroula langoureusement, sentant les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et qui émit un râle de satisfaction.

La suite ne fut plus qu'une longue extase pour Shaka qui perdit son souffle dès qu'Ikki commença à accélérer ses mouvements autour de son membre gorgé.

Car le Phoenix profita de sa domination pour explorer en même temps un terrain encore plus sensible pour la Vierge en immisçant un doigt dans son intimité.

Cette partie du chemin que le Phoenix n'avait jamais voulu prendre devint toute naturelle pour lui et les cris que Shaka ne retenaient plus le grisèrent davantage, rendant encore plus dure l'attente de fusionner avec cet être si pur.

Car ce n'était que par déférence envers son amant qu'Ikki n'avait jamais voulu le faire sien, il ne s'estimait pas assez pur pour cela. Mais aujourd'hui Shaka l'avait conduit en ce lieu sacré pour purifier enfin son âme torturée, lui signifiant par ce geste tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il comptait bien lui rendre au centuple.

Et il s'y employa le Phoenix, rendant totalement fou de plaisir son amant en le mettant au supplice, prenant tout son temps pour le préparer à sa venue, tout en bloquant sa jouissance quand il la sentait trop proche. Aussi, quand il le pénétra enfin, ce fut un véritable râle de délivrance qui s'échappa de la gorge de la Vierge, bientôt rejoint par celui de son amant qui découvrait les sensations si nouvelles pour lui.

Le souffle court, Ikki plongea un peu plus profond dans l'antre qui s'offrait à lui et perdit totalement le sens des réalités. Leurs deux corps se synchronisèrent d'eux-mêmes pour parfaire et achever leur union. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs deux cosmos jaillirent de nouveau pour s'unir autour d'eux.

D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, ils bougèrent en rythme, Ikki plongeant et replongeant dans le corps brûlant et ô combien accueillant de son amant. Ce dernier avait définitivement cessé de vouloir reprendre un tant soi peu son souffle et haletait en poussant des cris sous les coups de reins qui touchèrent rapidement un point qui acheva de le conduire vers l'extase divine.

Il se tendit et la jouissance fusa à travers tout son corps comme il ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti, provocant celle du Phoenix qui plongea une dernière fois en lui pour s'y répandre en criant son nom. Ils ne réalisèrent même pas que leurs deux corps étaient en légère lévitation au dessus du sol, en osmose parfaite.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que Shaka le comprit en sentant le sol entrer en contact avec son dos. Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de la Vierge comprenant qu'ils avaient enfin achevé le chemin l'un vers l'autre. Désormais ils étaient liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple promesse. Comment ? Il l'ignorait mais toute son âme le ressentait et il se sentait enfin entier.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du Phoenix, remerciant Athéna de leur accorder ce cadeau du ciel et commença enfin à retrouver son souffle.

Ooo000ooO

Plusieurs personnes ressentirent leur union. Camus releva la tête des rapports qu'il consultait et joint un instant son cosmos à celui de Milo. Saga et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard complice. Dohko qui descendait tranquillement vers le temple du Bélier sourit également. Mu prit de plein fouet la sensation du bonheur extrême de son ami sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Angelo et Kanon eurent une brèves vision des deux amants qui venaient de s'unir mais qui s'estompa bien vite et Shun comprit que son aîné venait de faire un pas en avant, même s'il ignorait encore lequel.

Au palais, le Grand Pope délaissa un instant un de ses nombreux rapports et laissa échapper :

- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! avant de replonger souriant dans son travail colossal.

Et Athéna réapparut l'espace d'un instant dans sa réincarnation qui pour l'heure étudiait les comptes de l'Empire Kido et regarda tendrement celui qui l'aidait si bien dans cette tâche et qui était venu spécialement du Japon pour la seconder. Ce dernier leva les yeux de ses papiers et lui sourit :

- Un problème Princesse ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Aucun chevalier, aucun… répondit-elle avant continuer son travail.<p>

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Shiryu : Coucou et merci ! Oui je trouve aussi qu'il vont bien ensemble ces deux-là mais dis-moi que penses-tu de celui que je vous propose maintenant ? Bisous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Hadès quitta rapidement le lieu de détention de la magicienne après en avoir salué les gardes. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons qu'il avait déjà. Et il était en colère le Dieu, très en colère… car plus que tout, il ne supportait pas que l'un des membres de sa famille se joue ainsi de lui.

Au moins Poséidon ne cachait pas ses intentions ! Il se matérialisa dans son château terrestre et entra en contact psychique avec ses seconds pour les informer de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Hypnos, qui attendait d'être reçu par la prêtresse d'Asgard, enregistra les nouveaux ordres de son Seigneur. Le Dieu de la mort se rendit immédiatement, à sa demande, vers le royaume sous-marin. Il était temps de calmer la folie meurtrière de son frère et ces nouveaux éléments risquaient de faire pencher la balance en faveur du chevalier d'Athéna.

Un fois cela fait, Hadès eut une brève pensée pour un corps alangui tout en se changeant pour revêtir une tenue d'apparat que ses serviteurs s'empressèrent de lui amener. Encore une fois, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Non, il ne permettrait à personne de mettre cette paix en danger !

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Dohko arrivait au temple du Taureau et se repassait en pensée l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec leur Déesse et le Grand Pope. Il espérait que ce dernier pourrait trouver de quoi confirmer leurs soupçons qu'ils avaient exposés à Athéna.

**Flash Back :**

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? demanda-t-elle après qu'ils lui en aient fait part.  
>- C'est justement ce qui nous manque, le motif, répondit Shion. Mais peut-être avez-vous une idée ?<br>- Non pas la moindre. En dehors de nos deux ennemis naturels, j'aurais plutôt pensé à Arès ou Aphrodite, mais lui…  
>- Arès n'emploierait pas de moyens si subtils, quand à Aphrodite… dit la Balance.<br>- Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa façon d'agir non plus… Mais Apollon… J'ai quand même du mal à y croire… répondit la Déesse pensive. Il ne s'est jamais déclaré notre ennemi.  
>- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est plus dans sa façon d'agir, réaffirma Shion. Bien qu'il nous manque toujours l'essentiel, quel est son but ?<br>- Nous faisons des recherches sur des différends entre nos deux Sanctuaires qui seraient restés sans solution. Peut-être trouverons-nous un élément ? poursuivit Dohko.  
>- Je ne veux rien déclencher sans être sûr de ce que nous avançons. Si vous m'apportez la moindre preuve, je sommerai mon frère de s'expliquer ! déclara prudemment la Déesse, pas encore tout à fait convaincue.<br>- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, s'inclina Shion.  
>- Comment vont les guerriers divins ? demanda encore Athéna.<br>- Bien. Ils ne sont plus sous l'emprise de cette manipulation psychique, Mu s'en est occupé, répondit le Grand Pope.  
>- J'ai de mon côté contacté Hilda qui souhaite les voir revenir au plus vite maintenant, dit Athéna.<br>- Nous pourrons faire une nouvelle rencontre plus tard, proposa Dohko.  
>- Oui, laissons-les repartir s'ils le veulent, finit Athéna avant de mettre fin à l'entretien.<p>

**Fin du Flash back**

Le chevalier de la Balance venait d'arriver au temple du Bélier et ce dernier l'accueillait dans son atelier avec un grand sourire. Dohko pensa furtivement à Shion en se demandant ce qu'il subirait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais, dans la situation présente, il n'avait guère le choix.

Le sourire de Mu se figea en voyant le cosmos de son pair s'élever à une vitesse vertigineuse :

- Dohko ! Que fais…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, d'un geste rapide et précis le chevalier de la Balance venait de plonger Mu dans une semi inconscience et le plaquait au mur de son temple.

Le Bélier fit jaillir son cosmos dans un instinct de défense et essaya vaillamment de repousser celui de Dohko, mais à ce jeu la Balance avait quelques années d'expérience de plus que le pauvre Bélier :

- Bien Mu, voyons ce qui se passe si je menace ta vie, dit Dohko en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.  
>- Mais qu'est que tu fais ? intervint Shion qui venait d'apparaître en percevant la soudaine panique de son disciple.<br>- Ne bouge pas ! Fais-moi confiance Shion ! l'exhorta la Balance en maintenant le Grand Pope à distance de Mu.

Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour, indécis. Un sourire éclairait le visage de son amant, son but était tout autre que de blesser Mu… Mais quel était-il ?

Ooo000ooO

**Dans un autre Sanctuaire en Grèce**

Apollon pénétra dans les thermes de son palais un sourire aux lèvres.

Trois ans de labeur allaient enfin porter leurs fruits…

Enfin il allait faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait osé lui faire subir, à lui un Dieu ! Lui et tous les autres Olympien qui l'avaient si lâchement abandonné à la punition de son père… A commencer par ses deux oncles, bien trop imbus d'eux-mêmes pour se rendre compte qu'il les manoeuvrait depuis la fin des guerres saintes.

Il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'une bonne dose de patience pour retrouver l'humain qui l'avait si lâchement blessé et finalement découvrir qui il était. Sa colère ne s'en était trouvée que décuplée en apprenant son statut. Comment avait-il osé ?

Mais alors qu'il concoctait son plan de vengeance, les guerres saintes avaient éclatées, l'empêchant de poursuivre son but.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de profiter de l'aubaine pour faire payer en même temps certains des membres de sa chère famille. Car s'il pouvait comprendre Zeus de l'avoir puni, il n'admettait pas que si peu d'Olympien ait essayé de l'aider…

Il avait donc mis son nez dans ces guerres saintes, intervenant sur certains êtres plus faibles, manipulant, comme il savait si bien le faire, les esprits de cette race inférieure.

Aujourd'hui enfin son objectif allait être atteint. Bientôt il dépouillerait cet homme de son bien le plus précieux… et il s'en délectait d'avance. Car le bien en question était tout à fait à son goût. Il le briserait, en ferait son esclave sous ses yeux…

Et sa chère famille se retrouverait à nouveau sous la menace du maître de l'Olympe…

Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Hadès l'avait contacté pour l'aider à organiser une immense réception pour consolider la paix instaurée par Zeus.

Et comme, il l'avait si souvent suggéré à son oncle, cette charmante fête se déroulerait au royaume d'Asgard. Ce qui amènerait sa proie directement dans ses bras, sa chère sœur ne se séparant jamais de sa garde rapprochée… et il aurait tout le loisir d'attiser certaine tension au sein des Sanctuaires rivaux de la planète, avec l'aide des ses pions.

Il se déshabilla, exposant son corps parfait à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers le toit de verre qui, hiver comme été, pouvait donner l'illusion d'être en plein air.

Il s'admira un instant dans les nombreux miroirs qui ornaient cette pièce. Non, décidément les serviteurs de sa sœur, bien que proche de la perfection pour certains, étaient bien loin de rivaliser avec lui. Son corps, bronzé sans être tanné, ses muscles dessinés à la perfection, sa silhouette parfaite. Les épaules larges, les fesses fermes, de longues jambes musclées et son visage entouré de cheveux châtain clair, ni trop courts, ni trop longs. Bien loin des longues chevelures de l'ensemble des chevaliers et autres guerriers, et enfin, ses yeux vert et bleus. Non il ne pourrait pas lui résister et tomberait dans son piège.

Le Dieu descendit lentement les marches pour laisser son corps se réchauffer à l'eau maintenue à la température qu'il affectionnait et s'allongea pour se délasser et savourer cette victoire, revivant en pensées toutes les étapes qui l'avaient doucement mené à ce final…

Tout avait commencé, il y avait quelques années par ce profond ennui que le jeune homme, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qu'était sa toute dernière réincarnation, ressentait de plus en plus profondément de jours en jours.

Et les Dieux avaient horreur de s'ennuyer et tout comme les enfants qui s'ennuient, ils faisaient alors ce qui les amusaient le plus : jouer. Sauf que les jouets préférés des Dieux étaient les humains.

Apollon était loin de porter ces derniers dans son cœur. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient que des insectes faits pour les servir et bien sûr, les satisfaire. Et il adorait jouer avec eux.

Il faut dire qu'il y a plusieurs siècles, au temps de sa splendeur dans la Grèce Antique, il s'était beaucoup investi auprès des mortels. Mais les multiples trahisons de ces derniers avaient fini par avoir raison du cœur du Dieu. A l'inverse de sa sœur, il les avait alors haïs de toutes ses forces et depuis n'avait de cesse de leur faire payer ces trahisons.

Reconnu pour son extrême beauté et ses indéniables qualités de musicien, Apollon au fil des siècles était devenu arrogant et suffisant. Au point que Zeus lui-même avait décidé de punir son fils en l'envoyant sur terre dans la peau d'un mortel, avec interdiction à quiconque de l'aider sous peine de subir le même sort.

Sa dernière lubie avait fait naître une véritable guerre au sein de plusieurs pays de l'extrême nord de l'Europe, faisant un nombre incalculable de victimes humaines et laissant les survivants dans un pays ravagé par la famine et la corruption.

Non, cette fois c'était trop, son fils devait en payer le prix !

Agacé, mais certain que son père ne le laisserait pas pourrir au milieu des humains, Apollon ne s'était guère préoccupé que l'époque où il venait d'être projeté était bien différent de son dernier séjour sur terre dans ces mêmes conditions et qui remontait à plusieurs siècles. La beauté masculine qu'il personnifiait pouvait aujourd'hui s'avérer être bien plus dangereuse que bénéfique, comme il avait tendance à le penser.

Alex entra dans la pièce, interrompant le cours de ses souvenirs…

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Angelo n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il devait descendre en ville aussi flânait-il tranquillement le long du chemin depuis une bonne demi-heure quand il ressentit l'appel inconscient de Mu.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il se précipita vers le temple du Bélier et y fit une entrée fracassante, s'arrêta net en découvrant le spectacle de son cher et tendre cloué, impuissant, au mur de son temple.

Son cosmos jaillit pour se joindre à celui de Mu et repousser celui de Dohko. Shion comprit subitement le but de la manœuvre de son amant et alimenta alors ce dernier avec le sien.

Mu, nourri par l'énergie du Cancer, reprit peu à peu des couleurs et harmonisa ses perceptions sur celles de son amant. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de son maître :

- Mu ! Met-toi en résonance avec l'armure des Gémeaux ! Maintenant !

Le Bélier ne chercha pas à comprendre l'ordre et obéit en guidant leurs deux cosmos unis vers l'armure d'or.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent en résonance avec elle, Shion et Dohko firent retomber tous deux les leurs et la Balance entendit très nettement la voix rageuse de son amant :

- S'il n'en sort pas indemne, tu me le paieras très cher !

L'armure d'or des Gémeaux sembla d'abord absorber les deux cosmos avant d'exploser et se diviser en s'élevant dans le temple auréolée d'une puissante aura dorée sous les yeux des quatre chevaliers stupéfaits. Après avoir longuement tournoyée, elle se recomposa finalement dans sa forme totem à un point précis de l'atelier où elle se posa en douceur sur le sol qui s'ouvrit sous elle, laissant jaillir de ses profondeurs une lueur dorée.

Mu laissa retomber leur cosmos unis et regarda éberlué le phénomène. L'armure d'or des Gémeaux s'était harmonisée avec ce qui semblait provenir du tréfonds du sol du temple du Bélier et brillait plus intensément que jamais.

Les jumeaux, alertés par la soudaine activité anormale de Gémini jaillirent à leur tour dans le temple et furent aussitôt enveloppés par les deux lueurs unies avant qu'elles ne s'atténuent doucement mais sans s'éteindre totalement.

L'ensemble de la scène n'avait pas pris plus de quinze minutes mais ils restèrent tous étrangement hypnotisés par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Angelo qui se retourna dangereusement vers Dohko :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu le tuer !

La Balance n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un coup de poing l'envoyait valser un peu plus loin :

- Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant ! hurla Shion à son tour.

La voix de Mu s'éleva à son tour, calmant tout le monde

- Angelo, Maître je vais bien. Dohko n'a jamais eu l'intention de me faire le moindre mal n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Non c'est vrai, répondit ce dernier en se relevant et en se frottant la joue que Shion venait de frapper violement.<br>- Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda encore Mu en s'approchant de l'endroit révélé par l'armure d'or.  
>- Le carnet parlait des deux chevaliers, le Cancer et le Bélier, de deux cosmos unis. C'était la solution pour trouver ce que cachait si bien ce temple.<br>- Et pour parvenir à une union parfaite, il fallait que l'un soit en danger n'est-ce pas ? déduisit encore Shion. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre moyen ?  
>- Si rapidement, je n'en ais pas trouvé d'autre et tu te serais opposé à celui-ci, répondit Dohko pragmatique.<br>- Tu as raison, je m'y serais opposé. Tu aurais pu le blesser !  
>- Et on peut savoir ce que tu cherchais à faire ? demanda Angelo, un peu plus calme en constatant que Mu allait bien.<br>- Nous révéler ceci, dit Mu en sortant du sol béant un coffre assez grand d'où émanait toujours une légère lueur dorée.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Saga qui regardait avec une étrange fascination tout comme son jumeau le coffre en question.<br>- Approchez tous les deux, dit Mu en leur souriant et en faisant sauter avec son cosmos l'ouverture scellée.

Aussitôt des morceaux de métal en jaillirent et se mirent à tournoyer autour du cadet des Gémeaux qui entra en résonance avec :

- Kanon, voici les restes de la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux et je n'ai plus qu'à la reconstruire !  
>- La deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux ? Mais je croyais que c'était une légende ! s'exclama Saga abasourdi.<br>- Alors vous l'avez finalement déterrée ! les interrompit une voix vers qui ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc. Je n'aurais pas cru que votre génération soit capable d'un tel exploit !

Shion s'avança vers leur visiteur imprévu qu'aucun d'entre eux, même pas lui, n'avait senti arriver. Enfin pas tout à fait car Andromède surgit à ce moment revêtu de son armure divine et prêt à combattre :

- Que venez-vous faire ici Hadès ?  
>- Chevalier Andromède ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama le Dieu en laissant son cosmos envahir les lieux, devant l'hostilité manifeste qui émanait du chevalier divin.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon avait immédiatement reçu Thanatos et écoutait maintenant les révélations de ce dernier avec stupéfaction :

- Et comment mon frère a-t-il réagi à tout ceci ? demanda l'Empereur des Mers.  
>- Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'est pas ravi de cette information… répondit prudemment le Dieu de la mort.<p>

Il connaissait suffisamment son vis-à-vis pour ne pas provoquer plus la colère qui n'avait pas encore explosée.

- Si tu es ici, c'est sûrement pour me proposer une brillante stratégie pour contrer les intentions de mon neveu, je me trompe ?  
>- Non c'est effectivement pour cela que je suis venu ici, Monseigneur.<br>- Dans ce cas, Hadès aurait pu se déplacer lui-même ! tonna Poséidon.  
>- C'est que votre frère est parti mander l'aide d'une autre personne dans cette affaire…<br>- Et qui pourrait bien être concerné par cette odieuse machination à part… commença le Dieu des Mers sans finir sa phrase.  
>- Vous avez deviné juste, il se trouve en ce moment au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.<p>

Poséidon regarda intensément son visiteur se demanda un instant si ce dernier n'essayait pas de se jouer de lui. Après tout c'était chose courante sur l'Olympe que de pratiquer ce genre de manœuvre. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier qu'Hadès, à défaut de se déplacer lui-même, avait envoyé une personne on ne peut plus importante de son Sanctuaire :

- Bien, explique-moi quelle est votre idée si géniale. Bien je sente déjà qu'elle ne me plaira pas du tout, conclut l'Olympien pour le plus grand soulagement de son invité.

Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais le Dieu de la mort ne perdait pas espoir de convaincre l'irascible frère de son maître.

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais d'Asgard**

Hypnos avait exposé à la princesse Hilda la requête de son Seigneur dans un silence religieux.

Flamme, Hagen et Albéric se regardaient maintenant en se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment saisi ce que désirait Hadès.

Hilda était plus que surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait un Dieu, au service d'Hadès certes mais craint de beaucoup d'Olympien, en face d'elle et se voyait mal le contrarier en quoi que soit. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait prendre une telle décision sans prendre conseil auprès d'Odin :

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de différer ma réponse à la requête du Seigneur Hadès, dit-elle donc.  
>- Je comprends. Vous devez d'abord en référer au vôtre, c'est on ne peut plus normal, répondit Hypnos. Puis-je également vous suggérez une chose ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Bien sûr, vos conseils sont les bienvenus, Seigneur Hypnos.  
>- Vous pourriez contacter votre amie Athéna. Certains de vos guerriers se trouvent à son Sanctuaire si je ne me trompe ?<br>- C'est exact, répondit-elle. Mais quel rapport avec ce qui vous amène ?  
>- C'est simple, à l'heure où je vous parle, sa Majesté Hadès doit s'y trouver tout comme mon frère présente également à Poséidon cette invitation… si toutefois vous acceptez cette requête.<p>

Hilda échangea un regard avec Albéric. Il était en l'absence de Siegfried celui qui avait le plus de savoir et l'intelligence la plus vive, aussi comptait-elle instinctivement sur lui pour répondre le plus poliment du monde à son invité et lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée :

- Seigneur Hypnos, commença Albéric, vous comprenez les obligations de notre Princesse et nous vous en remercions, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hilda qui l'encouragea du regard à continuer. Notre petit royaume d'Asgard est magnifique et pour rien au monde, nous ne souhaiterions nous dérobez au rôle qui est le notre dans l'équilibre de cette Terre. Mais il se suffit à peine à lui-même et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas mécontenter notre Seigneur ou celle qui veille au bien-être du maintien de l'équilibre sur cette planète en nous portant assistance.

Hypnos lui coula un regard qui aurait fait se damner un saint, tellement le petit discours le ravi et lui parut on ne peut plus limpide. En clair et sans décodeur, tout Dieu que vous soyez, seul Odin en premier lieu et Athéna en second auraient le dernier mot.

Albéric se sentit soudain pris à son propre piège sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, le regard de son interlocuteur semblait s'être fait un instant nettement plus insistant :

- Nous pouvons vous proposer de séjourner un peu ici, dans notre humble palais en attendant la réponse, continua-t-il néanmoins sous le regard approbateur d'Hilda.

- J'accepte avec joie, sourit Hypnos. Mais j'aimerais autant profiter de ce séjour pour découvrir le véritable Asgard dont vous vantez si bien les mérites…  
>- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir votre désir, répondit Albéric de plus en plus mal à l'aise.<p>

C'est vrai qu'à ce jeu, Hypnos avait quelques longueurs d'avances, aussi ménagea-t-il son effet en regardant distraitement autour de lui avant de répondre :

- Votre demeure, Albéric de Megrez, sera tout aussi confortable et d'autant plus instructive, si vous acceptez de me servir de guide sur vos terres d'Asgard.

Le guerrier divin eut l'impression que si toute la meute de Fenryl avait refermé ses mâchoires sur lui, il n'aurait pas été aussi broyé. Le regard or s'accrochait au sien et son propriétaire s'avérait être un bien plus dangereux prédateur, faisant passer les loups de sont pair pour de gentils toutous de compagnie.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre si facilement la face en refusant tout de go cette incursion dans sa vie privée aussi réfléchit-il à toute vitesse.  
>Hilda sentit son hésitation et s'apprêtait à venir à son secours, mais son guerrier reprit la parole avant son intervention :<p>

- Je suis surpris autant qu'honoré par votre demande. Je mettrai un point d'honneur à réaliser vos désirs si cela est en mon pouvoir.

Hypnos retint un sourire satisfait et se contenta d'un de façade et d'un bref hochement de tête en se levant pour suivre le jeune homme dans les profondeurs du Palais, après avoir salué la représentante des lieux.

Tous mes désirs ? Tu n'as pas idée de l'étendue de ceux-ci mon cher guerrier divin, pensait-il en regardant avec envie la chute de rein de son guide.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Taureau**

Shura et Aldébaran étaient en pleine discussion autour d'une partie de cartes dont l'enjeu était le corps de l'autre, quand ils ressentirent tous deux le danger qui se profilait dans le temple du Bélier.

D'un même geste, ils se dressèrent et l'armure du Taureau sortit de son urne :

- Remonte chez toi Shura ! ordonna son porteur sans le regarder.  
>- Aldé, je peux…<br>- Non, ta place n'est pas ici ! le coupa son amant.

Shura hésita une seconde, mais il avait raison. Sa place était dans son temple en cas d'attaque du Sanctuaire. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui arracha un baiser avant d'y partir à la vitesse de la lumière, comme tous les chevaliers d'or qui avaient senti le cosmos étranger et qui ne se trouvaient pas déjà dans le premier temple.

Une fois arrivé, il enfila son armure et pensa alors qu'en cas d'attaque, il devrait attendre patiemment ici sans savoir ce que devenait celui qui était à présent si important à ses yeux et qui serait dans les premiers à contrer la menace.

Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, loin de là. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé avoir à supporter cette incertitude quant à la survie éventuelle de celui qui partageait aujourd'hui son quotidien.

Brutalement, Shura réalisa à quel point ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse bien fragile dans leur vie à tous les deux. Parenthèse qu'ils avaient vécue à cent pour cent, sans s'inquiéter une seule fois du lendemain. Les jours succédaient aux nuits torrides, chaque geste de la vie quotidienne devenait un prétexte à mettre en jeu une nouvelle étreinte.

La menace d'un danger imminent remettait violemment en cause le mode de vie qu'ils avaient mené depuis plus de six mois. Ils avaient tant à rattraper, tant à faire pour profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre qu'ils en avaient peut-être oublié l'essentiel….

Et le Capricorne commença à faire les cents pas dans son temple, attendant avec une angoisse grandissante la fin de cette alerte et commençant à recenser toutes les choses importantes qu'il avait à dire ou à mettre en place pour leur futur à tous les deux. Car si une chose était certaine dans son esprit, c'était qu'il n'envisageait plus son avenir sans Aldé.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Tous les chevaliers d'or présents n'ayant encore jamais vu Hadès, découvraient avec stupeur la troublante ressemblance du Dieu des Ténèbres et d'Andromède, dont les regards s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Leurs deux cosmos semblaient se livrer une bataille muette.

Hadès avait beau faire, le chevalier ne baissait pas les yeux. Son incroyable volonté, qu'il avait déjà expérimentée, semblait encore plus soutenue que pendant son séjour aux Enfers.

Shun résistait à sa pression de plus en plus difficilement quand son cosmos reçut soudain un apport qui le raviva et qu'il n'eut pas besoin de chercher à identifier. Juste derrière lui se tenait Kanon.

Hadès tiqua légèrement. Il s'attendait à voir apparaître les autres chevaliers de bronze qu'il avait déjà combattus, mais sûrement pas un de ceux-là. Il regarda plus attentivement celui qui venait d'intervenir dans leur combat silencieux et faillit presque se trouver déstabilisé par l'unité parfaite qu'offrait leurs deux cosmos. Athéna était-elle parvenue à ce prodige ?

Il sourit et décida de vérifier ce qu'il venait de découvrir autrement que par la force. Il prit donc la parole, baissant la tension engendrée par leur rencontre :

- Je suis ravi de constater que les chevaliers de ma nièce sont toujours aussi combatifs que par le passé, dit-il en laissant peu à peu son cosmos revenir à la normale.

Andromède ne pouvait pas décemment ignorer la tentative de trêve que lui proposait le Dieu :

- N'êtes-vous donc pas venu ici en ennemi ? demanda-t-il septique.  
>- Non, je suis seul comme tu peux le constater.<p>

Shion s'approcha alors :

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, puis-je m'enquérir du but de votre visite imprévue ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe à ses deux chevaliers de reculer.  
>- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir de toute urgence avec ma nièce, répondit le Dieu qui n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour jauger celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Si vous êtes celui que je pense, faites-le lui savoir le plus rapidement possible, finit-il.<br>- Athéna sait déjà que vous êtes en ce lieu et me prie de vous conduire jusqu'à elle, reprit le Grand Pope qui n'avait cessé de communiquer avec sa Déesse et Dohko pendant tout l'affrontement qui avait opposé le Dieu à Andromède. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en l'englobant de son cosmos et en les faisant tous deux disparaître aux yeux des autres.

Dohko prit la parole dès qu'ils eurent quittés le temple :

- Andromède, remonte au palais rejoindre tes frères d'armes qui sont déjà avec Athéna ! Les autres vous restez dans vos temples jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! ordonna-t-il en prenant le chemin du sien, pendant que Shun courait déjà vers le palais.

Ooo000ooO

**Sur la plage **

Loin de toute cette agitation, Fenryl et Siegfried faisaient une dernière balade. Leurs deux pairs avaient préféré se rendre en ville pour ramener des souvenirs de Grèce dans leur petit royaume. Leur départ avait été décidé pour le lendemain matin.

Siegfried aurait volontiers accompagné Bud et Syd en ville mais il avait senti le besoin de calme de son compagnon et lui avait donc gentiment proposé cette promenade. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre de quelques rochers pour regarder les flots si calmes de la méditerranée.

Fenryl semblait perdu dans ses pensées et restait silencieux admirant les vagues venant mourir calmement à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne remarqua pas que depuis un bon moment son compagnon contemplait un tout autre spectacle et fut étonné de surprendre l'intensité de son regard sur lui. Le maître des loups avait bien évidement des sens hyper aiguisés, peut-être plus que ses homologues à force de vivre aux milieux de ses animaux, mais il avait rarement eu l'occasion de tester ses capacités sur les humains.

Ce regard lui confirmait ce qui avait maintenant pris forme dans son esprit sur sa relation avec Siegfried. Il pouvait sentir la caresse de ses yeux se promener allègrement sur les différentes parties de son visage et s'arrêter tour particulièrement sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir obligé le Dragon à faire ce genre d'échange avec lui, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu en tirer à ce moment.

Un lointain souvenir lui revint. Son père et sa mère, au temps des jours heureux, faisaient souvent ce geste que l'enfant qu'il était encore ne comprenait pas, mais qui semblait leur procurer énormément de plaisir. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer…

Siegfried était bien loin de se douter du cheminement qu'avaient pris les pensées de Fenryl. Il se gavait de son profil racé qu'il avait l'occasion d'examiner tout à loisir vu qu'ils étaient seuls. Il ne doutait plus guère d'arriver à lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments avec le temps. Fenryl avait si longtemps vécu en la seule compagnie de ses loups qu'il était difficile pour lui de faire un pas aussi rapide vers des relations humaines, surtout si celles-ci sortaient un peu des sentiers battus.

Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas du tout à ce que dernier se tourne brusquement vers lui et tout aussi vivement vienne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en resta un instant saisi de stupeur mais entreprit de rapidement corriger un peu son inexpérience et passa sa main derrière sa tête pour prendre la direction de ce baiser quelque peu sauvage.

Fenryl en était à se demander ce que pouvait bien apporter ce genre de chose quand les lèvres de son ami se mirent en mouvement en entamant une douce caresse sur les siennes qui le fit gémir malgré lui. Il y répondit maladroitement et sentit son corps se couvrir de frissons. Alors c'était ça l'effet ? C'était plutôt agréable pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, laissant les différentes sensations l'envahir doucement.

Siegfried ne prolongea pas le chaste baiser trop longtemps et recula un peu pour l'observer qui rouvrait les yeux :

- Alors c'est ça un baiser... J'ai des lointains souvenirs de cette chose mais je ne me rappelais pas que c'était aussi… bon, dit-il.  
>- Et ça peut l'être bien plus encore. Mais rien ne nous presse maintenant, répondit le guerrier d'Alpha en se levant. Rentrons…<p>

Le maître des loups le suivit en souriant. S'il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur les relations humaines, il savait que son pair venait de décider de partir pour ne pas précipiter les choses avec lui. Après tout les hommes ne devaient pas être si différents des animaux face à l'appel de la nature, pensa-t-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Siegfried. Lui aussi voulait prendre son temps maintenant qu'il cernait un peu mieux ce que pouvait apporter ce genre d'échange.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Avec le nouveau système de com, merci de signer pour que je puisse vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou simplement connecté sous votre pseudo !_

_Merci pour les deux coms anonymes que je n'ai pu identifier, l'un deux émettait l'hypothèse que ce soit Shun qui soit visé par Apollon. je ne répondrais pas pour ne pas dévoiler la suite. mais j'adore vos suppositions ! Merci de me suivre dans cette fic._

_Shiryu : J'ai pu repérer ton com ! Merci tout d'abord pour ta fidélité. Contente que tu aimes les nouveaux couples qui apparaissent, il y en a encore quelques uns à venir. Alors, sans rien dévoiler, je dirais que tu es sur la bonne voie ! Ton raisonnement tient la route, mais chut... encore un peu de patience ou sinon où est le suspense ? Bonne semaine et gros bisous/_

_Pour info, je serais absente pour cause de JE les quatre jours prochains, donc je répondrais à vos coms à mon retour !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, palais**

Hadès et Shion se matérialisèrent directement dans la salle du trône où les attendait Athéna entourée de sa garde que le chevalier Andromède ne fut pas long à rejoindre.

La Déesse ne ressentait aucune agressivité de la part de son parent et se détendit légèrement :

- Bienvenu dans mon Sanctuaire mon oncle, mais si tu nous avais fait part de ta visite, nous t'aurions accueilli selon ton rang, la salua-t-elle.  
>- J'aurais nettement préféré suivre le protocole mais ce qui m'amène ne pouvait pas souffrir de cette perte de temps, répondit l'Empereur des Ténèbres en détaillant d'un peu plus les différents chevaliers de sa garde.<br>- Et quelle est donc cette urgence ? demanda la Déesse prudente.  
>- La paix que nous nous efforçons de maintenir est grandement en danger. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi d'un élément qui vient d'être porté à ma connaissance et qui pourrait te permettre de régler ton différend avec Poséidon… en privé si possible, rajouta Hadès.<p>

Il sentait très fortement l'hostilité de l'ensemble des chevaliers qu'il avait déjà combattus, mais il ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir.  
>Athéna réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre :<p>

- Uniquement si mon Grand Pope assiste à cet entretien. Tes actes passés ne plaident guère en ta faveur.  
>- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Hadès qui avait déjà jaugé ce dernier dans la demeure du Bélier.<p>

Seiya allait intervenir mais la voix télépathique de Shion vint le faire taire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

_- Restez sur vos gardes ! Je vous appelle au moindre signe de danger ! _

L'ordre ne souffrait aucune discussion et il ravala ses paroles.

Ooo000ooO

Les deux guerriers divins revenant de la plage furent arrêtés à l'entrée du chemin qui menait aux maisons du zodiaque et au palais par un garde qui les pria d'attendre.

Dohko arriva peu de temps après et les invita à la suivre :

- Nous sommes en état d'alerte, vous allez rester dans ma demeure jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci, leur expliqua-t-il.  
>- Mais Bud et Syd sont en ville… commença Fenryl.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mu se chargera de les garder chez lui pour l'instant. Cela ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.  
>- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Siegfried.<br>- Une visite imprévue d'Hadès…  
>- Hadès ? Il est ici ?<br>- Oui, il voulait parler à notre Déesse, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille nous attaquer, donc pas de panique ! finit le chevalier en les faisant pénétrer dans ses appartements.

Les deux autres guerriers d'Asgard furent effectivement arrêtés par Mu qui se chargea de les garder à l'abri chez lui.

Les guerriers divins tout comme l'ensemble des chevaliers et tout le Sanctuaire attendaient anxieusement le résultat de cet entretien pour le moins inattendu, chacun d'entre eux aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se tramait derrière la porte du bureau du Grand Pope.

Ooo000ooO

Hadès s'était installé dans un des canapés, Athéna lui faisait face alors que Shion restait debout derrière elle. Une servante amena une collation que le Grand Pope se chargea lui-même de servir pendant que la jeune fille sortait :

- Je vous en prie, l'invita Hadès quand il eut fini, je suis ici pour discuter non pour attaquer ma nièce, joignez-vous à nous Shion. Votre avis sur ce qui m'amène nous sera sans doute très précieux.

Athéna acquiesça et son Grand Pope vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Pouvez-vous maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Bien sûr. Je crains que tous vos tourments de ces dernières années n'aient été faits que dans le but de ressusciter nos Sanctuaires à mon frère et moi-même, commença le Dieu des enfers.<br>- Nous avions déjà compris ceci, lui répondit le Grand Pope.  
>- Certes, vous n'êtes pas si bêtes que cela. Mais ce que vous ignorez sûrement c'est qu'un autre Olympien s'est fait notre allié dans ce but. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi et je pense avoir, tout comme vous, été en partie berné par cet allié…<br>- Vous avez, Poséidon et toi, récupérez vos forces. Je ne vois pas très bien où se trouve la supercherie pour vous deux, lui opposa Athéna.  
>- C'est vrai qu'en apparence tout va pour le mieux pour nous et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prenne directement à nous.<br>- Quand vous dîtes « il », parlez-vous d'Apollon ? interrogea Shion.  
>- Vous êtes vraiment très perspicace, s'exclama Hadès admiratif. Mais vous avez vu juste !<br>- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela peut vous poser des problèmes, insista Athéna désireuse de comprendre ce qui avait amené son oncle à douter de l'un de ses plus fervents supporter sur l'Olympe.  
>- J'y viens… Tu sais ce que Zeus a exigé en échange de la résurrection de nos Sanctuaires ?<br>- Bien sûr que vous respectiez cette trêve et que l'on vive tous en paix au moins pendant un siècle ! cita Athéna qui continua. Si une attaque venait de mon frère, elle ne vous impliquerait pas donc. Je ne vois toujours pas où se situe ce qui semble tant vous alarmez !  
>- Sauf si Apollon se sert de la vengeance de Poséidon pour déclencher un conflit, intervint Shion pensif. Mais quel bénéfice en tirerait-il ? Il n'a jamais émis le souhait de régner en maître sur la Terre, que je sache.<br>- Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire Shion ! Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que vous trahiriez votre Déesse pour une nouvelle vie ? s'étonna Hadès en regardant plus attentivement l'atlante :

Et en plus, il est loin de manquer de charme, pensa-t-il en remarquant alors un autre cosmos étroitement lié au sien. Alors lui aussi ! Combien de liens de ce type ont-ils été créés dans ce Sanctuaire ? Cette réincarnation d'Athéna n'a pas chômé… Ainsi protégé, ses chevaliers seront d'autant plus redoutables…. Non ce n'est décidément pas le moment de l'affronter ! Mais je regrette de ne pouvoir m'offrir un peu de bon temps avec ce Grand Pope et j'aimerais bien savoir à qui est cet autre cosmos… et en plus, ses capacités m'empêche de lire ses pensées… vraiment… c'est bien dommage.

Hadès s'extirpa de ses réflexions et concentra son attention sur les deux personnes en face de lui qui, pour l'instant, restaient silencieuses. Le Dieu savait très bien qu'elle continuait à communiquer par transmission de pensée.

Ce fut Shion qui reprit de nouveau la parole après avoir écouté les suggestions de Dohko :

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici sans avoir une ébauche de plan ?  
>- C'est exact… Mais pour le mener à bien j'ai besoin de votre coopération, commença le Dieu en se demandant toujours qui d'autre intervenait dans cette conversation. Avant de découvrir que mon neveu n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions, je lui avais déjà fait parvenir un messager pour m'aider à organiser une réunion conviviale de tous nos Sanctuaires, à laquelle je comptais vous inviter bien entendu, précisa-t-il.<br>- Tu ne t'embarrasses guère de ce genre de politesse d'habitude, releva sa nièce surprise.

Hadès ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait garanti à Zeus de maintenir cette paix sous peine de redevenir une simple nuée pour le siècle à venir :

- Disons que je n'ai guère envie de plonger encore une fois les Enfers dans le chaos, tout juste sont-ils remis en état, éluda-t-il. Donc, j'ai suivi le conseil que m'avait tant de fois donné Apollon en envoyant Hypnos à Asgard pour organiser cette petite réunion…  
>- Pourquoi Asgard ? le coupa Shion.<br>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui voulait ce lieu, mais cela m'a paru être une bonne idée de la faire dans aucun de nos trois Sanctuaires.  
>- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, confirma Athéna.<br>- Et quel est votre plan maintenant ?  
>- Que nous réglions tous nos différends avant cette réunion afin de pouvoir contrer mon neveu dans son entreprise quelle qu'elle soit. Et dans ce but j'ai envoyé Thanatos chez Poséidon, finit tranquillement le Dieu en guettant leurs réactions.<br>- Vous n'ignorez pas ce que réclame Poséidon ? dit Shion.  
>- Non, il veut la tête de Kanon des Gémeaux. Mais je gage que la trouvaille de la deuxième armure d'or de ce signe vous apporte la résolution de ce problème.<br>- Et si ce n'est pas suffisant ? continua le grand Pope.

Hadès resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre, il allait jouer là son atout. Si Athéna et son Sanctuaire acceptait de se lier à lui pour défaire les intentions néfastes d'Apollon, il pourrait enfin couler des jours paisibles en attendant un petit siècle avant de reprendre les armes :

- Je m'engage à l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance !  
>- Et comment comptes-tu arriver à ce prodige ? ironisa Athéna qui connaissait fort bien l'humeur belliqueuse de l'Empereur des Mers.<br>- Disons que j'ai des moyens de pressions qui devraient suffire à le calmer au moins pour le siècle à venir, répondit Hadès, mystérieux.

Ce fut au tour de ses hôtes de rester silencieux un instant avant que Shion ne reprenne :

- Le chevalier Kanon doit remettre son écaille des mers à Poséidon dans son Sanctuaire d'ici quelques jours, je suppose donc que vous serez également présent  
>- Cela va sans dire, confirma le Dieu en ancrant son regard à celui du grand Pope, désireux de lui prouver sa bonne foi.<p>

Il ne fut guère surpris de constater que ce dernier le soutint sans faillir et que ses magnifiques yeux roses ne cillèrent même pas. Une force tranquille émanait de cet homme et il avait hâte de le revoir en d'autres circonstances.

- Je suppose que vous avez besoin de réfléchir à ma proposition, dit-il en se levant. Aussi je ne resterai pas plus longtemps.  
>- Je te donnerai notre réponse demain sur l'Olympe, l'informa Athéna.<br>- J'ai une dernière question, intervint Shion.  
>- Je vous écoute, répondit le Dieu.<br>- Ne voyez-vous vraiment pas ce qui inciterait Apollon à prendre tant de risques ?  
>- Non, j'avoue que non… Nous lui avons déjà posé cette question avec mon frère et la seule réponse qu'il nous ait faite est que tant que sa sœur serait occupée à négocier la paix, elle veillerait moins sur ses chevaliers. J'en avais conclu qu'il s'intéressait à l'un des vôtres… mais je pense aujourd'hui qu'il a d'autres motivations.<br>- Merci, dit Shion.

Hadès salua sa nièce et se laissa transporter par le grand Pope jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Il se tourna vers lui avant de partir :

- J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons collaborer pour maintenir cette paix, dit-il.  
>- Vous me pardonnerez d'être encore un peu septique quand à votre changement d'attitude, lui répondit Shion.<br>- Alors j'espère pouvoir vous prouvez que je suis sincère, finit le Dieu en disparaissant.

Le Grand Pope resta un long moment à regarder l'endroit où avait disparu l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait le jurer mais le ton de ce dernier suggérait une collaboration beaucoup plus intime qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Dohko apparut à ses côtés et sourit. Leurs deux cosmos étaient restés étroitement liés pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien, aussi avait-il ressenti toutes les émotions de son amant ainsi que ses impressions :

- On dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ? Est-ce que je dois m'en inquiéter ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.  
>- Idiot ! Même un Dieu ne peut rivaliser avec ce qui nous lie ! Néanmoins…<br>- Je sais, le coupa Dohko. Mais on ne peut pas provoquer cet état, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, laisse-lui le temps…  
>- J'ai peur que ce temps ne nous manque, répondit Shion pensivement en levant l'état d'alerte.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Chrysaor courait dans les couloirs du palais quand il croisa Isaak de Kraken :

- Viens avec moi ! le somma-t-il.

Son pair ne réfléchit pas. La situation semblait urgente, il le suivit.  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les appartements d'Io de Scylla où Chrysaor pénétra sans hésitation :<p>

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Isaak en découvrant le propriétaire des lieux baignant dans son sang.

Mais Chrysaor soulevait déjà le jeune homme pour le conduire à la salle de bain où il le mit dans la baignoire :

- Aide-moi ! Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, se contenta-t-il de répondre en commençant à déshabiller le général inconscient.

Isaak ne mit effectivement pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Io semblait s'être acharné sur son bras droit en le lacérant à maintes reprises :

- Par tous les Dieux… Qui a pu lui faire une telle chose ? s'écria-t-il.  
>- Devine !<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Ça je l'ignore, mais Io ne supporte plus cette malédiction… Un jour il finira par vraiment se tuer, reprit Chrysaor en rinçant et soignant le bras mutilé aidé par Isaak qui s'empressa de joindre son cosmos au sien.<p>

Ils n'échangèrent plus une seule parole avant que leur ami soit hors de danger, lavé, soigné et couché.

- Il faut mettre fin à cela aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Isaak en regardant tristement le visage encore bien pâle. C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait venir ici non ? reprit-il  
>- Oui, toi tu pourras peut-être le convaincre de retirer cette malédiction… Lui seul peut le faire.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**A Elysion**

Hadès rejoignit Thanatos qui l'attendait avec impatience :

- Alors ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
>- Viens, j'ai besoin d'un bain…<p>

Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais de l'Empereur des Ténèbres qui abritait des thermes dans lesquels ils se laissèrent glisser après s'être déshabillés rapidement :

- A chaque fois que je vais sur Terre, j'éprouve ce besoin de me purifier en rentrant, dit Hadès en se détendant.  
>- Nos corps se régénèrent à Elysion, mais dès que nous quittons les Enfers, ils se plient aux lois de la nature, commenta le Dieu de la mort.<br>- Et Zeus nous a formellement interdit de prendre une réincarnation avant la fin de la période de trêve, il faut donc que je demeure ici le plus souvent possible.  
>- Oui, il en va de même pour nous deux…<br>- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ?  
>- Non, il sait ce qu'il fait… du moins je l'espère.<p>

Thanatos comprenait pourquoi Hypnos avait jeté son dévolu sur ce guerrier divin. Il l'avait observé durant toute la bataille d'Asgard et avait tout de suite senti qu'il était en quelque sorte contrôlé par un autre Dieu. Du coup, il s'était mis en tête de lui redonner sa place dans son royaume. C'était tout son jumeau ça… s'éprendre des causes perdues, comme il se moquait gentiment quand il le taquinait.

- Qu'a dit mon frère ? interrogea Hadès, le sortant de ses réflexions.  
>- Il n'est pas contre le fait de régler son différend avec Athéna, mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose d'autre est intervenu dans son jugement…<br>- Comme ?  
>- Un fait nouveau pour lui, mais je n'ai pas pu discerner lequel, expliqua l'argenté en se laissant aller dans l'eau parfumé.<p>

Hadès l'observa un instant. Son corps était sublime et, en temps normal, il se serait sans soute laissé attirer par le regard aguicheur que venait de lui lancer son second. Il repensa fugitivement à celui qu'avait choisi sa nièce pour Grand Pope.

L'atlante avait également un corps superbe, il n'en doutait pas et cette aura de sérénité qu'il dégageait… Pourtant le Dieu n'était pas arrivé à mettre un nom sur celui qui était étroitement lié à lui et cela l'intriguait. Il aurait bien aimé voir la réaction de ce dernier devant son intérêt pour son amant. Il préféra taire les liens qu'il avait ressentis entre les chevaliers et son attention se reporta sur son second qui étalait nonchalamment ses charmes sous yeux… ou non…

Ce jeu entre les trois divinités des Enfers était devenu, au fil des siècles, une façon de satisfaire leurs besoins physiques respectifs, sans avoir à se préoccuper de chercher ailleurs ce qu'ils avaient à loisir sous la main.

Une façon aussi pour les jumeaux de veiller au bien-être de celui qu'ils vénéraient.  
>Peut-être aussi un moyen pour Hadès de rester enfermé dans sa solitude depuis qu'il avait perdu Perséphone, le seul véritable amour de sa vie.<br>Si les jumeaux se désolaient de le voir ainsi, ils préféraient de loin satisfaire ses désirs que de le laisser dépérir encore plus.

Pourtant alors que cette difficile journée s'achevait pour laisser place à une magnifique soirée d'été, aux Enfers comme sur Terre, Thanatos remarqua le léger changement qui s'était opéré chez son Seigneur et Maître qui se contenta de sourire à son invite en lui demandant :

- As-tu au moins satisfait Eaque l'autre soir ?  
>- Si tu ne m'avais pas si brutalement interrompu juste après les préliminaires, peut-être aurais-je pu goûter à ce charmant juge un peu plus longuement… regretta-t-il.<br>- Je vois, se contenta de répondre l'Empereur des Ténèbres en voyant de nouveau apparaître devant ses yeux un corps alangui qui le poursuivait depuis ce matin, alors que son ami continuait :  
>- Mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir le voir à nouveau.<p>

Hadès se demanda un instant si Thanatos ne s'était pas laissé prendre au même piège que son jumeau… et son esprit revint vers ce corps et son propriétaire au caractère si trempé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait hâte de conclure enfin.

Mais tout comme son second, il soupira en réalisant que ce ne serait pas pour cette nuit. Car ils avaient encore du travail pour parvenir à mettre un terme à cette menace de guerre imminente.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon se dirigeait vers les appartements d'Io dont le cosmos s'était brutalement affaibli sans explication apparente. Le Dieu marchait rapidement, une angoisse qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir au creux du ventre.

Il fut arrêté dans sa course par Isaak de Kraken qui l'empêcha d'entrer :

- Je veux voir le général De Scylla ! ordonna le Dieu dont la patience était pratiquement à bout.  
>- C'est malheureusement impossible Monseigneur, il est malade et ne me pardonnerait pas de vous avoir laissé le voir dans cet état de faiblesse ! contra Isaak qui sentait la panique de Chrysaor, toujours auprès de Io.<p>

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, si Poséidon découvrait ce qui arrivait au jeune général, tous leurs efforts voleraient en éclat, il lui fallait gagner du temps…

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? interrogea Poséidon.  
>- Nous nous sommes entraînés un peu durement, avoua-t-il, prenant un air embêté. Mais Chrysaor veille sur lui et dès qu'il ira mieux, il se présentera devant vous… Mais je vous en prie, ne lui faite pas l'offense de le voir ainsi, il ne s'en remettrait que plus difficilement ! Je vous promets que nous veillerons sur lui, rajouta Isaak en espérant avoir été suffisamment convaincant.<p>

Poséidon finit par se plier aux arguments de son général, si agaçant car beaucoup trop sur son chemin ces derniers temps, et qui l'empêchait toujours de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il aperçut la silhouette de Io, allongé, et hésita un instant à visiter le sien, mais l'aura de Chrysaor qui baignait autour de lui risquait de contrarier son projet. De plus il n'avait pas vraiment envie de violer ainsi son intimité… Ce qui pourtant ne le gênait guère en temps ordinaire avec d'autres, pensa-t-il brièvement. La voix d'Isaak le ramena à la réalité :

- J'ai besoin de me rendre sur Terre demain, disait ce dernier.  
>- Fais-le, mais assures-toi que tes pairs puissent veiller Io pendant ton absence et sois rentré le soir même !<br>- Il sera fait selon vos désirs Monseigneur, dit le général de Kraken en s'inclinant, heureux d'avoir si bien réussi. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, pensa-t-il en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

La nuit tombait lentement sur les temples du zodiaque. Shion, Dohko et Athéna s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du Grand Pope, tout de suite après la levée de l'état d'alerte, et ils n'en n'étaient pas encore sortis.

Les autres chevaliers s'étaient retrouvés mais Aldébaran attendait vainement Shura depuis un bon moment. Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, il monta au temple du Capricorne pour découvrir son amant en pleine fouille en règle de son appartement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda le Taureau regardant éberlué le désordre qui régnait car Shura rejetait à l'extérieur des placards tout ce qui s'y trouvait dans sa frénésie à mettre la main sur ce qu'il était sûr d'avoir rangé quelque part :  
>- Je cherche un truc important !<br>- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?  
>- Non, il faut que je le trouve, c'est important… répéta le Capricorne sans relever la tête.<p>

Aldébaran resta un instant silencieux. Son compagnon d'ordinaire si joyeux et si bon vivant, semblait en proie à une indescriptible angoisse, s'occupant à peine de lui. Ce qui prouvait aux yeux du Taureau qu'il affrontait un gros problème.

Etait-ce ce qui venait de se passer qui le mettait dans cet état ? se demanda-t-il. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, c'était la première fois qu'ils affrontaient une situation de crise… le genre de situation qui pouvait à jamais les séparer.

Mais le brésilien en avait déjà vécu une semblable lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, aussi prit-il le « Capricorne par les cornes » en le saisissant par la taille, le relevant de force pour le caler sur sa large poitrine et en l'emprisonnant de ses bras :

- Arrête Shura… murmura-t-il à son amant tendrement qui s'était laissé faire, trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir. Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien, continua le Taureau sur le même ton. Nous sommes avant tout des chevaliers d'Athéna et quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur… Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre, on se retrouvera toujours.

Shura sentit son angoisse décroître doucement, la force tranquille de son compagnon semblait se répandre dans ses propres canaux vitaux, le calmant peu à peu. Il se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui, posant ses mains sur celles de son amant nouées sur son ventre. Les mots jaillirent sans qu'il les contrôle vraiment :

- J'ai eu peur pour la première fois depuis que je suis chevalier, commença-t-il. Peur de te perdre sans être à tes côtés…  
>Aldébaran ne dit rien, laissant son amant déverser son angoisse sur lui :<br>- Tu comprends… pendant ces mois, on n'a pensé qu'à nous… on a oublié qu'on avait tant de choses à faire ensemble… Je veux les faire avec toi… Je veux prendre un peu de temps pour faire quelque chose d'important ce soir.  
>- Quelle est cette chose si importante à tes yeux ? demanda le brésilien.<br>- Il y a longtemps, avant que je vienne ici, ma mère m'a donné quelque chose en me disant qu'un jour je saurais quoi en faire.  
>- Et aujourd'hui tu sais ?<br>- Oui… Aujourd'hui je sais enfin pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Elle me l'a donné sur son lit de mort, juste avant que je vienne au Sanctuaire.  
>- Bien, alors il doit être dans les premières affaires que tu as amenées ici. Où les as-tu rangées ?<p>

Shura sourit et se retourna vivement :

- Je sais ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers un placard d'où il sortit un sac à dos, visiblement très usagé, qu'il vida sur le lit. Ses mains écartèrent rapidement des objets aussi divers que variés, allant de vêtements d'enfants à des petits bijoux de pacotilles, des coquillages, en passant par des jouets.

Sûrement ce que Shura avait emporté en quittant à jamais son pays natal, pensa le Taureau qui surveillait toujours son compagnon dans ses recherches, maintenant moins frénétiques qu'à son arrivée.

Et Shura la trouva enfin, une petite boite en fer qu'il prit comme un trésor entre ses mains. Il fit signe à son amant qui s'approcha et il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. A l'intérieur, Aldébaran aperçut une chaîne en or que le Capricorne caressa d'un doigt avant de sortir un petit paquet bien enveloppé dans un papier de soie visiblement usé par le temps.

Il l'ouvrit et déballa un fin anneau d'or ciselé :

- On dirait le même que celui que tu portes au cou, fit remarquer le brésilien.

Shura sortit le sien pour les mettre côte à côte :

- c'est effectivement le même. Je viens d'une très vieille famille espagnole qui avait ses coutumes. Cet anneau était porté autrefois par les descendants mâles qui devaient les remettre à leurs fils. A l'origine il en existait cinq, mais seul ses deux-là sont parvenus jusqu'à ma génération dont je suis le dernier survivant. Celui que je porte est celui que ma mère avait sur elle et j'aimerais que tu acceptes de porter celui-là, dit-il en le tendant à son compagnon.

Aldébaran regarda l'anneau puis son amant qui lui souriait :

- Tu es certain que c'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu ? demanda-t-il incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Bien entendu, l'intention de Shura le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose pour eux ?  
>- En me le donnant, ma mère m'a dit qu'un jour je saurais quoi faire de cet anneau. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il resterait à jamais au fin fond de mon tiroir, mais pendant l'alerte cette histoire m'est revenue en mémoire et ça s'est imposé à moi ! Je devais te le donner ! Tu es ma seule famille à présent. On ira acheter une chaîne pour que tu puisses le porter, mais en attendant prends-le… si tu l'as je serais plus tranquille, finit-il en lui glissant dans la main.<br>- D'accord, je le prends, on ira demain en ville, capitula le Taureau. En attenant si on allait manger ? Tu as quelque chose dans tes placards ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour cacher les larmes d'émotions qu'il avait bien du mal à retenir.

Shura l'entoura de ses bras, se lovant contre le large dos :

- Merci du fond du cœur d'accepter de faire partie de ma famille, dit-il en le gardant un instant tout contre lui avant de le laisser s'échapper vers la cuisine.

Shura avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Il se rendait compte qu'ils venaient sûrement de franchir un cap dans leur relation mais sans qu'il comprenne vraiment, il devait encore concrétiser ce pas par autre chose… quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir encore, mais il avait retrouvé sa confiance et savait qu'il finirait par trouver.

Ooo000ooO

**Au temple du Verseau**

Hyoga prenait sa douche pendant que Camus et Milo préparaient le repas. Enfin plus exactement, le Scorpion regardait son amant se démener avec les ingrédients qu'il savait rendre si savoureux.

Ils discutaient des derniers événements quand ils se figèrent tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Milo en se levant  
>- Un cosmos… Je connais ce cosmos, lui répondit Camus en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer mais la fugace émission qu'ils venaient de sentir et qui avait déjà disparue.<p>

Hyoga, dans la douche, rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait brièvement fermés en ressentant lui aussi ce cosmos bien connu :

- Je viendrais, dit-il à voix basse en souriant.

Il finit sa toilette et rejoignit le Verseau et le Scorpion à la cuisine pour le repas. Les deux chevaliers d'or l'observèrent discrètement, sachant que quelque chose venait de produire dont ils ignoraient encore tout et cela les inquiétait profondément.

Leurs deux cosmos s'étaient tout naturellement rejoints pour se propager autour du Cygne, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tout comme Shion et Dohko, les deux chevaliers étaient conscients qu'ils leurs restaient un dernier pas à faire pour que le Cygne soit encore plus étroitement liés à eux et que le temps risquait de leur faire défaut.

Camus s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'université et même s'il était resté assez vague à ce sujet vis-à-vis de Milo, ce dernier ressentait son angoisse à travers son cosmos.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne posa de questions à Hyoga et la soirée poursuivit son cours.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, demeure des Megrez**

Albéric attendait son invité dans le salon où un feu de cheminée lançait des lueurs dans la pièce qu'il avait à peine éclairée. Le guerrier divin aimait cette ambiance feutrée qu'il ne retrouvait que dans cette pièce de sa grande demeure.

Ici, il avait vécu les instants les plus heureux comme les plus malheureux de sa courte vie. Son enfance, auprès d'une mère aimante et d'un père dont il était immensément fier, leur mort à tous les deux, le laissant seul, sa nomination au rang de Guerrier Divin, sa déchéance enfin… et sa résurrection. Ici, il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, cherchant vainement à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir renier les siens et son pays. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait pourquoi :

- Tu étais sous une influence bien plus puissante que la tienne, l'interrompit une voix dans ses réflexions.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Hypnos qui avait troqué son habit de cérémonie contre un jean et une chemise de soie bleue, mettant en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux dorés… ainsi que son corps divinement sculpté.

Albéric se donna un claque mentale. Voilà qu'il admirait un corps d'homme, et celui d'un Dieu en plus…

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, s'excusa-t-il. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait fait cette réflexion et en l'invitant à s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Hypnos choisit un vin cuit du pays, doux au palais qui le laisserait profiter pleinement de son hôte. Il sentait sa tension et lisait ses questions sans avoir besoin de pénétrer son esprit. Les doutes du guerrier, qu'il avait observé longuement depuis Elysion, il les connaissait par cœur, de même que chacune de ses attitudes. La question qu'il attendait arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit une telle chose ?  
>- Parce qu'elle est vrai ! Tu n'étais pas maître de tes pensées pendant cette guerre qui vous a opposé aux chevaliers d'Athéna, répondit le Dieu en l'observant se placer devant la cheminée, regardant pensivement le feu.<p>

Son profil, éclairé par les flammes qui semblaient danser le long de son corps pour remonter se perdre dans sa chevelure rebelle lui donnait l'air d'un ange égaré dans le monde des hommes.

Albéric se sentait en confiance, instinctivement et peut-être pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection. Il lui semblait que ce Dieu venu des Enfers pouvait le comprendre. Il était bien trop troublé pour remarquer que le cosmos de ce même Dieu avait envahi l'espace pour l'entourer et le réconforter.

Quand sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce où les ténèbres extérieures allongeaient encore les ombres et la danse des flammes, sa voix était teintée d'une immense émotion. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler à ce parfait étranger, il n'en avait jamais soufflé mot à quiconque :

- Je cherche encore à savoir pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte. J'avais souvent ces cauchemars où je voyais notre royaume sombrer dans le chaos… les doutes m'ont envahis. Quand la princesse Hilda a été frappé par la malédiction des Nibelungen, j'aurais dû avertir les autres. Mais cette voix martelait sans cesse mon esprit… et plus je luttais et plus je sombrais dans les ténèbres. Je n'ai vraiment réalisé que quand le chevalier du Dragon m'a porté le coup de grâce et aujourd'hui encore je l'en remercie. Sans lui, qui sait ce que j'aurais été capable de faire…

Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent, il sursauta car il n'avait pas senti Hypnos s'approcher, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Etrangement la chaleur de son compagnon lui faisait un bien fou :

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'étais pas toi-même et si tu m'aides à mener à bien la mission qui m'amène dans votre royaume, je pourrais certainement faire éclater cette vérité au grand jour.  
>- Non ! se récria le guerrier divin. J'aurais encore plus honte ! Hilda ne me pardonnera jamais !<br>- N'a-t-elle pas, elle aussi, subi une possession qui puisse l'amener à comprendre ce que tu as vécu ?

Albéric ne répondit pas, il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de cette situation, lui pourtant réputé pour être l'un des êtres les plus intelligent de ce royaume était complètement perdu.

Un homme le réconfortait, semblait le comprendre et vouloir l'aider, mais quel serait le prix de tout cela ? Et puis cet homme le troublait, son regard d'or coulait sur lui, perçant pourtant à jour la moindre de ses pensées.

Il gémit, à la fois de frustration et de crainte, mais aussi de plaisir d'être si proche d'un autre, lui qui errait seul depuis bien longtemps, cherchant sa rédemption.

Hypnos resserra son étreinte autour de lui et sentit le corps encore incertain quelques minutes plus tôt, se laisser aller contre lui. Albéric tourna sa tête vers lui, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux si troublants. Le Dieu combla le peu de distance entre eux pour cueillir les lèvres entrouvertes et unir leurs souffles.

Le guerrier divin se laissa bien volontiers inonder par la chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps sans se rendre compte que son cœur venait de se faire emprisonner par le plus doux des sentiments.

Mais des années d'éducation stricte ne s'efface pas si rapidement et quand Albéric prit conscience qu'il embrassait un homme, sa raison rejeta violement ses sentiments. Il se dégagea un peu brutalement de l'étreinte, rompant le baiser et plus perdu que jamais.

Hypnos ne chercha pas à insister dans l'immédiat et retourna tranquillement à son verre alors qu'un serviteur venait annoncer que le repas était prêt, mettant fin au silence troublé qui s'était installé entre eux.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin, appartements du général de Scylla**

Io s'éveilla doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir qu'une fois de plus Chrysaor était venu à son secours. Ce dernier semblait somnoler dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il sourit tendrement… Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé ainsi ? Il ne les comptait plus…. Il leva son bras droit et constata qu'il était guéri, mais la marque maudite était toujours là, elle. Il le laissa tomber lourdement, réveillant par ce geste le général endormi, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il ne chercha même pas à les retenir.

- Pourquoi Kanon ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela ? murmura-t-il.  
>Chrysaor attrapa son ami pour le réconforter :<br>- Calme-toi, Isaak va trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr… et tu sais bien que Kanon était fou à ce moment…

Io ne répondit pas, se demandant juste ce que venait faire le Kraken dans tout cela… et comment pourrait-il le délivrer ?

- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'attenter à ta vie, on a frôlé la catastrophe. Si Isaak n'avait pas empêché Poséidon d'entrer ici, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ?  
>Io s'écarta brutalement :<br>- Notre seigneur est venu ici ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
>- Oui, il a dû sentir ton cosmos s'affaiblir.<br>- Alors, je ne lui suis pas indifférent…  
>- Je ne le pense pas non, mais je t'en prie sois patient.<p>

Io se laissa retomber dans le lit. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir de l'espoir lui aussi ? Son Seigneur pouvait-il réellement le voir avec d'autres yeux ? Et Isaak de Kraken pouvait-il convaincre Kanon des Gémeaux ? Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit doucement bercé par l'aura de son ami.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Avec le nouveau système de com, merci de signer pour que je puisse vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou simplement connecté sous votre pseudo !_

_Merci pour le com anonyme : Alors je voulais intégrer la partie Asgard et c'est important pour la suite de ma fic, néanmoins je peu comprendre que tu sois une accro au manga et donc pas vraiment intéressé par cette partie. J'espère juste que cela ne gâchera pas trop ton plaisir ! Merci encore_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Capricorne**

Aldébaran finissait de ranger la cuisine. Etrangement, il était content d'être ici. D'ordinaire, ils passaient tous les deux le plus clair de leur temps dans son temple, rarement il venait dans celui de Shura. C'était comme si ce dernier lui ouvrait les ultimes barrières menant à son cœur.

Il apporta deux cafés dans le salon où Shura, allongé sur le canapé, regardait la télé :

- On aurait pu faire ça demain, lui dit ce dernier sur un ton de reproche.  
>- Demain, tu trouveras une excuse pour te défiler. Crois-tu que je sois si aveugle quant à ta passion pour le rangement ? se moqua le Taureau.<br>- Je sais que tu n'es pas aveugle, répondit Shura très sérieusement. Mais viens plutôt près de moi… l'invita-t-il en se poussant pour lui laisser la place.  
>- Tu redeviens sérieux, constata le Taureau en s'installant et en attrapant sa tête pour la caler sur ses genoux. Ce n'était qu'une alerte.<br>- Je sais, mais cela m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses…  
>- Comme ?<br>- Comme t'empêcher de t'occuper des enfants que tu aimes tant. C'était puéril et sans fondement. Bien sûr que je te veux tout à moi, mais plus important, je veux que tu sois heureux.  
>- Shura, je suis heureux avec toi. Que vas-tu imaginer encore ?<br>Le Capricorne prit le temps de se mettre à genoux pour être à sa hauteur :  
>- Je n'imagine rien, je veux juste que l'on construise ensemble notre vie, dit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres.<p>

Aldébaran fut surpris par la douceur de son baiser, mais se laissa facilement envoûter par la toute nouvelle personnalité de son amant. Visiblement, il avait fini de se laisser vivre et décidait de prendre en main sa toute nouvelle vie. Il en était incroyablement comblé le Taureau, tellement même, qu'il approfondit encore et encore ce baiser.

Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, prenant juste un peu d'air au passage. Leurs langues se caressaient, se goûtaient, s'enivraient l'une de l'autre. Leurs mains avaient tout naturellement trouvées le chemin menant à la peau de l'autre.

Mais ce soir, une incroyable tendresse prônait dans leur étreinte.

Même s'ils savaient parfois calmer leurs deux personnalités latines pour profiter de moments plus tendres, ils gardaient tous deux cette incroyable fougue typique de leurs origines et qui rendaient leurs échanges si ardents.

Cependant, c'était tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager ce soir. Comme s'ils devinaient, qu'au fond, ils n'avaient fait que poser les prémices de leur véritable passion. Ce soir, ils se construisaient un avenir commun qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'entrapercevoir.

Les hauts volèrent rapidement à travers le salon, laissant leurs yeux tout d'abord, puis les mains partirent à l'aventure. Doucement, presque timidement ils entreprirent la découverte d'un corps qui leur était pourtant si familier.

Shura laissa ses doigts dessiner à loisir les muscles de son compagnon qu'il vantait si souvent, s'émerveillant de les voir rouler sous sa peau quand ses touchers se précisaient un peu et le faisaient frissonner.

Aldébaran, lui en profitait pour caresser le dos du Capricorne, glissant parfois un doigt dans la ceinture du pantalon, le faisant gémir sensuellement alors que tout son frémissait.

Mais aucun des deux ne franchissait encore l'infime barrière qui finirait de faire bouillir leur sang, comme si la chaleur qu'ils emmagasinaient par ces jeux de caresses subtiles était nécessaire à l'assouvissement de leur partage.

Leurs bouches continuaient de se retrouver à intervalles réguliers, les baisers devenaient voluptueux, à la limite de l'indécence, excitant tous leurs sens, les rendant fous de désirs.

Le Taureau céda le premier en laissant sa bouche descendre dans le cou du Capricorne qui ne put retenir un cri sous la langue impudique qui continua sa course sur son torse.

Le souffle chaud qui se promenait sur lui enflammait chaque pore de la peau de Shura, mais il devait résister encore, ne pas céder à la pulsion de fondre à son tour sur le thorax en face de lui qui le défiait avec tant d'effronterie.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas capituler tout de suite et recula légèrement, donnant libre cours à son amant pour le torturer. Il savait que de cette façon, ce dernier s'enflammerait bien davantage et il devait le pousser dans ses retranchements les plus ultimes.

Il ignorait encore pourquoi, mais il en était certain…

Le Taureau menaçait de perdre le contrôle, cette apparente docilité du Capricorne le rendait fou. Il approfondit encore ses caresses, attendant à tout instant sa violente réplique. Mais plus ses gestes se faisaient précis et impudiques, plus ce dernier s'abandonnait, gémissant et criant sous le supplice.

Et puis cette image… Shura, toujours à genoux devant lui, les bras accrochés à ses épaules, la tête renversée en arrière, gémissant outrageusement, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir les cris qui menaçaient de le submerger. Ses yeux de braise s'étaient fermés mais ses joues rosies trahissaient son excitation. Il bouillait intérieurement… Par Athéna qu'il était sexy et désirable comme cela !

- Shura…

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, d'un geste souple il se leva et tendit la main à son amant :

- Viens, dit-il simplement en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Ils avaient atteint leurs limites et le désir exacerbait maintenant leurs sens. Ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à achever cet échange par l'union de leurs corps.

Shura attira Aldébaran dans ses bras dès qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de sa chambre. Leurs corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre et leurs peaux nues se touchant enfin finirent de faire monter en eux la fièvre impérieuse du profond besoin qu'ils ressentaient.

L'espagnol se chargea de défaire le reste de leurs vêtements, le brésilien l'aidant en bougeant pour s'en débarrasser plus vite. Dès que ce détail fut réglé, Shura poussa son amant sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'instant était important, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Un baiser presque sauvage les réunit, donnant l'ultime signal à leurs corps en feu. Plongeant dans une sorte de folie, ils les laissèrent parler à leur place.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs deux cosmos s'étaient élevés, tournoyant autour d'eux, se mêlant ou se fuyant au même rythme que leurs mains ou leurs langues avides. Ils s'étaient ouvert un monde d'extase et de plaisir suprême, repoussant au maximum leur résistance pour prolonger l'étreinte qui reprenait maintenant des allures de combat.

Mais la victoire ne se situait que dans la satisfaction de faire mourir de plaisir son partenaire et pour cela ils redoublaient d'efforts. Mains caressant le corps de l'autre, langues érotiques pour atteindre les parties les plus sensibles, doigts impudiques se glissant dans les endroits les plus intimes, tout était bon pour parvenir à la réussite.

Le temps avait cessé de s'écouler pour ces deux êtres éperdus d'amour, leurs cosmos protégeaient et parachevaient la magie de cet échange ultime.

Aldébaran capitula le premier, alors que son amant le prenait encore une fois en bouche et que ses doigts caressaient indécemment mais tellement divinement l'intérieur de son corps, il suffoqua devant le désir de plus en plus violent qu'il ressentait.

Shura n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre, ils étaient soudain liés l'un à l'autre et ce même désir le submergea. Il retourna son amant, lui releva le bassin et le pénétra lentement.

Un même cri fusa de leurs gorges alors que le plaisir les gagnait et grandissait en eux pour les dévorer de part en part.

Leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent, s'amplifièrent encore et encore. Les mains accrochées au corps de l'autre, les ongles plantés dans les chairs. Et cela dura, les rendant fous jusqu'à ce qu'enfin leurs deux cosmos fusionnent en un seul. L'orgasme les ravagea à quelques secondes d'intervalle, laissant leurs deux corps traversés par des millions d'ondes de plaisir, épuisés et comblés.

Shura se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos puissant du Taureau qui lui-même s'écroula. Le lit reçut les deux amants en gémissant sous le choc de la puissance conjuguée.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, conscients qu'ils venaient partager une chose essentielle et toujours étroitement liés, laissant leurs souffles reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal et la réalité rattraper de nouveau leurs esprits encore embrumés.

Ils finirent tout de même par bouger pour prendre une position plus confortable et laissèrent le sommeil réparateur les envahir.

Ooo000ooO

Shion, Dohko et Athéna, encore enfermés dans le bureau du grand Pope relevèrent la tête de leurs piles de papiers et de rapports en tous genres en sentant cette nouvelle union au sein du Sanctuaire et se sourirent, tout comme les différents chevaliers appréhendant et comprenant la nouvelle.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon**

Le Dieu admirait la nuit envahir peu à peu son domaine et replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Maintenant que l'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonnée, il pouvait tout à loisir revivre ces moments uniques et tragiques… et si douloureux.

**Flash Back**

Il avait été projeté dans un monde en ruine…

Apollon, devenu simple mortel, errait depuis deux semaines dans les rues de la petite ville d'un pays à l'extrême nord de l'ex URSS, en pleine guerre civile et complètement isolée du monde.

A la limite de la Sibérie, la petite ville en subissait le même climat et la neige recouvrait inlassablement les toits et les rues.

Comment son père avait pu lui faire cela ? Le jeune homme ne décolérait pas. Se retrouver comme cela, à quémander de la nourriture l'humiliait au plus au point, mais il était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait encore et qui allait se révéler bien pire.

Il se sentait sale et perdu, il avait grandement besoin d'un bain, mais les thermes de son palais n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontra le jeune Nikos, plus jeune que lui et semblant connaître comme sa poche les rues où il déambulait en saluant joyeusement tout le monde. Il s'était arrêté devant lui :

- T'es qui toi ? J't'ai jamais vu !  
>- Et toi ? avait répondu le Dieu irrité, oubliant un instant son statut actuel.<p>

Nikos éclata d'un rire cristallin en guise de réponse. Apollon le regarda un peu mieux, des cheveux noirs de jais lui tombant sur les épaules, des yeux tout aussi sombres et une incroyable joie de vivre totalement incongrue en ces lieux de désolation débordait de ce jeune homme qu'il estimait avoir au maximum quinze ou seize ans.

La colère du Dieu/humain retomba devant ce drôle de personnage qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants de malice :

- Viens avec moi, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et je suis sûr que tu as faim ! dit-il en le prenant par la main et en l'entraînant avec lui à travers les ruelles lugubres.

Apollon ne put que le suivre dans un itinéraire qu'il cessa bien vite de chercher à mémoriser tellement il était compliqué et fait de tours et de détours dans les passages sombres et enneigées.

Pendant le trajet, le jeune homme lui demanda :

- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
>- A… commença le Dieu en se reprenant et sortant le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit, Alexandre !<br>- Trop compliqué, tu seras Alex ! Moi c'est Nikos, enchanté !

**Fin du flash Back**

Apollon coupa court à ses souvenirs en sentant la présence d'un de ses serviteurs approcher de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, appartements des invités**

Les guerriers divins d'Asgard s'étaient retirés dans leurs chambres pour leur dernière nuit en Grèce.

Fenryl se glissa comme la veille dans le lit de Siegfried qui l'accueillit entre ses bras en se demandant s'il parviendrait longtemps à contrôler les réactions de son corps.

La touchante innocence du maître des loups attisait son désir et il fut soulagé d'entendre rapidement sa respiration se ralentir alors qu'il s'endormait.

Dans l'autre chambre, Syd sortit de la douche à peine essuyé, avec juste une serviette autour de ses reins. Il rejoignit directement son jumeau et se plaça à califourchon sur son ventre. Ce dernier grogna en ouvrant les yeux :

- Tu es trempé…  
>- Ose dire que tu n'as pas envie, lui répondit son frère d'une voix mielleuse.<p>

Bud laissa remonter sa main sur le corps humide et la glissa dans son cou pour l'attirer à lui et prendre possession des lèvres offertes de son double, l'entraînant dans un long baiser langoureux. Il finit par le rompre, haletant :

- Syd, je vais devenir fou si tu continues ce jeu, dit-il en le repoussant presque violement. Va te coucher !

Son jumeau capitula et retourna à son lit, se demandant encore une fois s'ils pourraient contenir longtemps ce désir qui semblait les consumer et qui était totalement contre nature et inédit pour eux deux.

Ils avaient beau faire et combler leurs besoins respectifs, inexorablement ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre avec la même insatisfaction.

Bud en était au même point de réflexion et soupira bruyamment en éteignant la lumière.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Balance**

Shiryu consultait divers rapports en tous genres. Ces derniers temps, ses deux amants travaillaient sans relâche ou presque et le Dragon leur apportait toute l'aide qu'il pouvait. Mais leurs angoisses avaient fini par l'atteindre et il avait réuni ses quatre frères pour essayer de trouver un élément qui lui avait échappé lors de leur captivité forcé par la magicienne.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien révélé de ses intentions cachées et sans le savoir Seiya l'avait mis sur une piste intéressante qu'il creusait maintenant plus profondément en remontant dans les anciennes missions du Sanctuaire que Shion l'avait autorisé à consulter.

Le détail paraissait pourtant anodin, mais Pégase leur avait rapporté une de ses conversations des plus virulentes avec Syria où celle-ci avait laissé échapper qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire disparaître de la planète sans risquer le courroux de quiconque.

Or, tout comme Dohko et Shion, le Dragon était persuadé que la magicienne travaillait pour un puissant protecteur. Et à bien y réfléchir, ils avaient tous subi ce genre de menace. Tous, sauf un. Hyoga ne se rappelait pas avoir été confronté à cela. Et Shiryu ne pouvait croire à une coïncidence…

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Les trois juges et Pandore avaient fini de dîner et prenaient un dernier café avant de se retirer dans leurs appartements respectifs :

- Hadès semble enfin revenu, dit Pandore en percevant son cosmos.  
>- Je me demande ce qui l'a retenu aussi longtemps sur Terre, commenta Minos.<p>

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui retenait autant son Seigneur et se lamentait déjà intérieurement de passer encore une nuit à fantasmer sur son corps.

- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, et cela doit être important vu que ma visite à Elysion s'en est trouvée interrompue hier, continua Eaque, qui regrettait sincèrement de n'avoir pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec le Dieu de la mort.  
>- Peut-être est-ce cette histoire de vengeance sur Kanon des Gémeaux ? hasarda Minos.<br>- Kanon ne mérite pas cette vengeance, déclara Rhadamanthe.  
>- Tu es sûr ? Il t'a pourtant tué il me semble, ironisa son pair.<br>- Oui, mais il était droit, autant que nous. Il défendait Athéna comme nous défendions Hadès. A ce moment son combat était pur, je n'ai ressenti aucune perversion dans son cosmos, expliqua l'anglais.  
>- Alors qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Poséidon ?<br>- Je l'ignore, mais quoi qu'il ait fait, il a changé. De cela j'en suis certain ! affirma de nouveau Rhadamanthe.  
>- De toute façon, tout cela n'est pas de notre ressort… Laissons notre Maître faire ce qui est mieux et apportons-lui l'aide qu'il nous demandera, intervint Eaque en baillant.<br>- Tu as raison, allons prendre un peu de repos, confirma Pandore. Nous saurons bien assez tôt ce que l'on attend de nous.

Ils quittèrent la salle et se séparèrent retournant chacun à leurs appartements privés.

Eaque était fatigué, sa dernière nuit avait été courte avec ce petit voyage imprévu à Elysion et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il n'avait pu concrétiser. Il sourit en refermant la porte de son appartement et se glissa rapidement au lit en se disant qu'il allait vite falloir trouver un exutoire à ses désirs… Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu, qui pourrait rivaliser avec ? Il faudrait quand même bien passer à autre chose. Thanatos avait sûrement satisfait son caprice et il était fort improbable qu'il pose à nouveau le même regard sur lui. Pourtant son sommeil fut hanté par des yeux d'argent… et un corps… divin.

Rhadamanthe était dans un état de frustration encore plus intense que son ami, aussi se glissa-t-il sous la douche pour calmer un peu son corps et plus spécialement une certaine partie de son bas-ventre qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'enflammer et devenir incontrôlable dès qu'il pensait à son Seigneur et Maître.

En laissant l'eau couler sur lui, il repensa à cette étrange impression à son réveil, comme si une présence, et pas n'importe laquelle, s'était trouvée un instant près de lui. Il entendait encore cette voix qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil _« encore un peu de patience et tu seras tout à moi _», avait-elle dit. L'avait-t-il juste rêvé ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder encore une fois sur son corps brûlant, soulageant un peu sa frustration.

Ooo000ooO

**Au royaume d'Asgard**

Pendant qu'Hilda interrogeait son Seigneur sur la réponse à donner à l'Empereur des Ténèbres, que Flamme prenait contact avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, un guerrier divin ne trouvait pas le sommeil et arpentait en tout sens les couloirs du palais dans l'attente de la suite des événements. Intuitivement il sentait poindre une catastrophe qu'il ne savait comment expliquer et son angoisse grandissait d'heure en heure.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Albéric cherchait également vainement le repos. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, un regard d'or s'imposait à son esprit et ses lèvres cherchaient désespérément à retrouver le goût de ce baiser interdit.

Dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, au demeurant splendide, Hypnos conversait tranquillement avec son frère et son Seigneur, prenant les dernières nouvelles.

Il se détendit ensuite sous une douche chaude, ses pensées revenant à son hôte qui occupait la chambre du maître. Il se concentra un bref instant pour lui apporter un repos bien mérité et sourit en le sentant s'endormir, bercé par son cosmos.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire**

Seiya se leva sans bruit, se libérant en douceur des bras protecteurs de son amant dont la respiration s'était régularisée.

Il remonta tendrement la couverture sur le chevalier endormi et quitta la chambre pour le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé.

La visite d'Hadès et leur exclusion de l'entretien qui avait suivi le mettaient hors de lui. Il faisait, bien entendu, toute confiance à ses aînés mais ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment de danger pour sa Déesse en présence de l'Empereur des Ténèbres.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, il ne remarqua Aïoros que quand celui-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Raconte, lui dit-il.  
>- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa Pégase.<br>- Comment veux-tu que je dorme paisiblement alors que ton esprit travaille à cent à l'heure ? répondit le Sagittaire en l'attirant à lui. Raconte-moi ce qui te perturbe tant, reprit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune amant.

Seiya se blottit dans les bras protecteurs et soupira d'aise en posant sa tête sur le torse puissant. Aïoros resserra son étreinte autour de lui et caressa son dos tendrement.

Le Sagittaire n'était pas dupe de son calme apparent et il le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour ne pas se fier à ce qu'il voyait. Il avait tiré les leçons de ce qui s'était passé entre eux lors de leur première séparation et savait pertinemment que sous ses airs bravaches et sûr de lui, le chevalier cachait une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Seiya s'adaptait à toutes les situations avec le même sourire et la même insouciance, du moins en apparence. Ses doutes, ses souffrances restaient enfermées au plus profond de son cœur.

A force de discuter avec Marine et ses frères d'armes, Aïoros avait peu à peu percé à jour sa véritable personnalité. Mais il ne pouvait obliger Pégase à se livrer entièrement à lui, la décision de ce partage lui revenait.

Il espérait simplement qu'il pourrait le convaincre d'y arriver. Car le chevalier avait bien senti que certains de ses pairs partageaient quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple relation. Et même s'il en ignorait encore les aboutissements et les risques, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment profond qu'ils pouvaient aussi tous les deux vivre en parfaite harmonie. Son cadet et Marine en étaient pour lui, le vivant exemple.

Il sourit en sentant Seiya s'endormir doucement contre lui, apparent apaisé dans l'immédiat. Mais pour combien de temps ? Instinctivement, il se tendit… Il ne permettrait à personne de faire encore du mal à son jeune amant. Non, pas même à un Dieu.

Ooo000ooO

L'aube se leva enfin, libérant les différents Sanctuaires des ombres de la nuit, chassant pour certains les incertitudes que les ténèbres faisaient naître mais accentuant pour d'autres l'angoisse de cette nouvelle journée et des nouveaux problèmes qui allaient surgir.

Car en ces instants de troubles profonds, tous savaient que la paix si fragile, ne tenait plus qu'à un mince fil et qu'une action malheureuse suffirait à le briser.

Pourtant, dans tous les Sanctuaires où les protagonistes essayaient, dans la mesure de leurs moyens, de maintenir cette paix, une certitude était née, celle de tout faire pour parvenir à éviter de nouvelles morts inutiles.

Et peut-être pour la première fois depuis quelques siècles, certains Dieux, d'ordinaire ennemis naturels, prenaient la décision d'unir leurs forces.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Hyoga s'éveilla. Sans un bruit, se défaisant habilement des bras qui l'entouraient et sans déranger le sommeil de leurs propriétaires, il se leva.

Il vérifia avant de sortir tout aussi discrètement de la chambre que ses compagnons avaient une respiration toujours aussi paisible et passa rapidement à la salle de bain et à la cuisine.

Le soleil commençait à s'étirer paresseusement quand il quitta la maison du Verseau. Ne voulant pas être vu, il prit le chemin de la plage pour contourner les temples et rattraper l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Il s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se dissimulait derrière les colonnes du premier temple et qui lui emboîta discrètement le pas.

Le Cygne atteignit rapidement la petite ville et s'enfonça sans hésitation vers son centre pour parvenir à la place centrale où trônait la petite terrasse d'un café.

Un jeune homme sourit en le voyant arriver et lui fit signe de le rejoindre :

- Hyoga ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Le Cygne se plia bien volontiers à cette accolade :  
>- Isaak ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir !<p>

Ils commandèrent du café à la serveuse qui venait s'enquérir de leur choix, et attendirent d'être servis pour parler :

- Désolé pour ce rendez-vous peu conventionnel, mais je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre que nos deux Sanctuaires se rapprochent, commença le Général de Kraken.  
>- Que se passe-t-il donc ?<br>- Il faut que je rencontre Kanon des Gémeaux le plus rapidement possible et en toute discrétion. Il faut que tu m'aides Hyoga !

Le Cygne regarda son ami un instant mais une voix s'éleva de la table derrière eux, les clouant tout deux sur place :

- Et pourquoi veux-tu voir Kanon, Isaak ?  
>- Camus ! s'écria Hyoga, que…<br>- Maître ! le coupa le général, c'est si bon de vous revoir !

Le Verseau resta un instant interdit même si son visage resta totalement impassible, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Scorpion qui venait de les rejoindre :

- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? Hyoga, tu sais ce que tu risques en voyant un ennemi sans l'accord du Grand Pope ? Et toi, imagine la réaction de ton Dieu ?  
>- Milo ? s'étonna le Cygne. Comment cet éternel dormeur pouvait-il être en pleine forme aux premières lueurs du jour ? se demanda-t-il fugitivement.<br>- Venez tous les deux ! ordonna Camus pour couper court aux regards curieux des gens qui commençaient à s'intéresser à leur table.

Hyoga et Isaak ne se firent pas prier. Le ton était on ne peut plus clair, celui de leur maître. Milo eut un sourire attendri devant cette obéissance aveugle et comprit que le général de Kraken n'était pas venu en ennemi. Il suivit le mouvement, surveillant leurs arrières.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré. Isaak eut un mouvement de recul, mais Hyoga lui lança un regard qui le rassura.

Camus les conduisit dans une petite cabane éloignée des temples. Ils y entrèrent tous les quatre. L'intérieur était simple mais propre, une table et une couche à même le sol, sûrement une demeure d'apprenti inoccupée pour l'instant :

- Maintenant expliquez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.  
>- Isaak m'a contacté hier soir… commença Hyoga.<br>- Je sais ! le coupa Camus. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi tu t'es rendu à ce rendez-vous sans nous en parler ! Crois-tu que nous soyons si inattentifs à ce qui gravite autour de toi Hyoga !

Le Verseau était en colère. Isaak comprit à cet instant que la relation entre son ami et leur maître avait évoluée. Mais que venait faire le chevalier d'or du Scorpion dans cette relation ?

La réponse lui fut apportée par ce dernier qui attrapa le Cygne dans ses bras en disant :

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce petit idiot soit vraiment conscient de l'inquiétude qu'il nous donne… Sais-tu qu'à ce rythme, petit prince, je vais perdre mes magnifiques cheveux ?

Isaak en resta ébahi, ces trois-là partageaient quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une solide amitié, il aurait pu le jurer…

- C'est de ma faute, intervint-il, je lui ai demandé de venir seul.  
>- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que me voulais Isaak. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences… j'avais juste envie de revoir un ami…<br>- Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus Hyoga, reprit le Verseau un peu calmé par l'intervention de Milo qu'il remercia du regard avant de poursuivre :  
>- Pourquoi ce rendez-vous secret Isaak ?<br>- Comme je l'ai dit à Hyoga, il faut que je parle à Kanon.  
>- Tu n'obtiendras rien si tu ne nous dit pas pourquoi ! rétorqua Camus, sur la défensive.<p>

Isaak resta silencieux, cherchant un moyen de ne pas déclencher une catastrophe sans en dire trop :

- Dites-lui juste que je suis là, il devrait comprendre, tenta-t-il.  
>- C'est pour Io, n'est-ce pas ? intervint une autre voix qui les surprit tous :<br>- Kanon !

Ce dernier s'avança dans la petite cabane et regarda intensément son ex-pair :

- C'est pour lui que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas Isaak ?  
>- Oui, il va très mal et si Poséidon découvre pourquoi…<br>- Je sais, le coupa le Gémeau, nous ne pourrons éviter une nouvelle guerre, termina-t-il en faisant demi-tour.  
>- Kanon ! Où vas-tu ? demanda Camus.<br>- Voir Shion, je dois repartir avec Isaak au Sanctuaire sous-marin, dit-il avant de se retourner vers eux.

Ils furent tous saisis et bouleversés par le regard que leur lança le chevalier. Un regard qui reflétait son immense peine face à ce qu'il avait fait autrefois et que trois d'entre d'eux ne connaissait même pas.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Avec le nouveau système de com, merci de signer pour que je puisse vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou simplement connecté sous votre pseudo !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, cabane d'apprenti**

Isaak comprit les paroles que Chrysaor lui avait glissé avant qu'il ne parte _« Ne le juge pas, il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, il n'était que le reflet de son jumeau habité par le mal »_

Ils sortirent tous de la cabane et regardèrent sans savoir que faire les épaules affaissées par le remord de l'ex-général.

Kanon se sentait près du gouffre, encore une fois, son passé ravivait sa douleur… Il devait payer le prix de ses erreurs… Il devait se sacrifier pour cette paix. Sauver Shun et Io :

- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état d'esprit ! Je te l'interdis !

La claque lui fit valser la tête tant par sa violence que de surprise, machinalement il porta la main à sa joue où apparaissaient déjà des marques de doigt.

- Shun ! cria Hyoga. Arrête !

Mais Andromède ne l'écoutait pas, son cosmos s'était développé et avait entouré le Gémeau, les isolant du reste de leurs compagnons en un cocon protecteur :

- Tu as déjà payé le prix de tes erreurs, Kanon. Redresse-toi et montre-moi ta puissance !  
>- Shun, tu ne comprends pas !<br>- Si, je comprends ta souffrance, je la partage en ce moment ! Mais je te donne ma force, laisse-moi ta souffrance et prends ma force !  
>- Shun…<br>- Je refuse de te perdre… ou je me perds avec toi.  
>- Non ! cria le Gémeau dont le cosmos jaillit, se mêlant à celui de son jeune amant dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.<p>

Kanon sentit le gouffre s'éloigner de lui, il saisit Shun et le serra contre lui :

- Trésor… Comment ?  
>- Ne comprends-tu pas que si tu meures, je meure avec toi ? Nous sommes liés par une chose que je ne saisis pas mais j'ai ressenti ta douleur au plus profond de moi.<br>- Je dois aider Io…  
>- Bien sûr et tu vas le faire ! Maintenant tu le peux. Quoi que tu fasses désormais, nous le ferons ensemble, n'oublie jamais cela ! Je t'aime…<p>

Kanon s'empara de se lèvres alors que leurs deux cosmos parfaitement mêlés brillaient de milles feux, les auréolant d'un panache incandescent avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Saga, qui avait senti lui aussi la détresse soudaine de son jumeau, et Aphrodite arrivèrent à leur tour et tombèrent sur cette étrange scène :

- Il n'a vraiment plus besoin de moi maintenant, constata Saga presque à regret.  
>- Détrompe-toi, c'est votre unité à tous qui fait votre force, même si certain d'entre nous sont un peu plus unis que d'autres, expliqua Dohko surgi d'on ne savait où.<br>- Comment ? s'étonna Camus en le regardant, surpris.  
>- Shiryu a reconnu le cosmos du général de Kraken, dit l'arrivant en s'avançant vers ce dernier. Je suis Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance. Le Grand Pope t'attend pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires à la visite de Kanon au Royaume sous-marin. Veux-tu jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire entre nos deux Sanctuaires ?<br>- J'en serais enchanté, mais…  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une explication pour officialiser cette rencontre, le rassura la Balance en souriant.<br>- Dohko, il faut que je parle à Shion ! intervint Kanon.  
>- Montez tous les deux au palais, il t'attend également, lui dit-il sans se départir de son sourire rassurant.<br>- Viens avec moi, fit Kanon en saisissant Shun par la main et en partant vers le palais suivi d'Isaak et de Dohko qui se retourna en regardant Hyoga :  
>- Joli travail chevalier du Cygne ! le félicita-t-il.<br>- Il plaisantait j'espère, dit ce dernier encore sous le choc du déroulement et de la rapidité des événements, alors que les chevaliers et son ami disparaissaient au détour du sentier qui remontait vers les temples :  
>- Je n'ai pas l'impression, s'esclaffa Saga qui prit la main d'Aphrodite pour repartir à leur tour. J'ignore quel a été ton rôle Hyoga, mais visiblement tu as favorisé leurs dessins.<p>

Les trois amants se retrouvèrent donc seuls et un étrange silence s'installa.

Hyoga osa enfin regarder ses deux compagnons qui ne souriaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Conscient qu'il leur avait fait de la peine par son comportement, le Cygne ne savait trop quoi faire quand Milo l'attrapa par la main :

- Je crois qu'il est temps Camus ! dit-il.  
>- Tu as raison, donnons-lui une leçon ! approuva le Verseau en attrapant son autre main et en le tirant dans la cabane en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.<br>- Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas ! tenta de se défendre le Cygne mais Milo, derrière lui, referma ses bras autour de sa taille alors que sa bouche saisissait son oreille pour murmurer :  
>- Tu vas comprendre à quel point tu ne peux nous défier ainsi, petit prince…<p>

Hyoga sursauta et frissonna, son regard découvrit alors Camus qui dégageait la couche et sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva projeté dessus.

Il se remit à genoux, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais Milo se laissa tomber en face de lui et s'en empara avant qu'il prononce une parole. Il sentit sa langue l'envahir pour un violent et sulfureux baiser alors que Camus s'approchait derrière lui.

Le Verseau observa un moment les deux hommes agenouillés à ses pieds avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol à son tour. Milo avait raison, les événements se précipitaient, il leur fallait protéger Hyoga à tout prix.

Il se glissa derrière lui et dès que leur baiser fut rompu, l'attira contre lui. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il était entraîné dans un second baiser, tout aussi brûlant que le premier. Il gémit, perdu dans cette délirante étreinte aussi sauvage qu'inattendue.

Le Scorpion en profita pour remonter son tee-shirt dont il le débarrassa rapidement dès que Camus lâcha sa bouche et partit à l'assaut du torse bronzé qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, son corps réagissant aux différents traitements que lui infligeaient les deux chevaliers d'or. Car Camus était de son côté en train de s'occuper de son dos tout aussi divinement que Milo de son torse.

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi… Etait-ce ce lieu plutôt incongru ou la totale surprise mais quelque chose lui paraissait différent de leurs ébats habituels. Il ferma les yeux, en plus de ce ballet à quatre mains et à deux bouches sur son corps, il se sentait comme effleuré par autre chose… Il gémit un peu plus fort et se laissa doucement aller contre le corps derrière lui. Ses sens se grisèrent davantage, son corps s'embrasa.

Camus et Milo échangèrent un regard par-dessus son épaule. Leurs deux cosmos, joints, se promenaient tout autour d'eux sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait invoqué. C'était le moment ou jamais. Ils redoublèrent de tendresse et de d'ardeur dans leurs caresses respectives, poussant le Cygne à passer des gémissements aux cris.

Ce dernier sentait son corps devenir aussi chaud que de la lave en fusion. Jamais ses deux amants n'avaient été aussi loin. Il se sentit déposséder de ses derniers vêtements dans le même ballet infernal. Et cela dura encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il perde toute notion de temps ou de réalité.

Une bouche se referma autour de son sexe dressé, lui arrachant un cri pour l'abandonner presque aussitôt. Il grogna de frustration, insatisfait :

- Que veux-tu Hyoga ? murmura Camus à son oreille en la dévorant consciencieusement, sa langue jouant longuement avec, arrachant de nouveau gémissent de désir au Cygne, alors que sa main glissait sur son torse. Ouvre les yeux… dit-il encore.

Ce que fit Hyoga pour se retrouver le souffle coupé. Devant lui, Milo, maintenant aussi nu que lui et allongé en travers sur la couche sommaire, se caressait langoureusement en poussant des soupirs de bien-être des plus sensuels, son regard brûlant planté dans le sien.

Ses doigts experts dessinaient les courbes de son corps pour atteindre son membre qu'il saisit à pleine main en criant de satisfaction. Il entama alors un ballet aussi torride qu'insoutenable pour Hyoga.

L'image érotique au possible sembla s'imprimer sur ses rétines il se sentit encore plus frustré dans son désir. Il voulut bouger mais Camus le retint, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras puissants :

- Regarde encore… As-tu envie de lui Hyoga ?

Milo avait maintenant fermé les yeux, se laissant complètement aller au plaisir qu'il se donnait. Sons bassin se soulevant au rythme du va et vient de sa main, l'autre parcourant ses perles roses chacune leur tour. Les gémissements lascifs et les petits cris rauques qu'il laissait échapper à intervalles réguliers rendaient la scène encore plus envoûtante pour ses deux spectateurs.

Camus ne résista pas plus à l'image affolante de son amant se tordant devant eux, son propre bassin commença des mouvements incontrôlés contre le corps du Cygne qu'il maintenait toujours mais de plus en plus difficilement.

Car il se débattait le Cygne, de plus en plus frustré, et quand il sentit les mouvements de Camus contre lui, il se rebella enfin.

Inconsciemment son cosmos jaillit. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il s'était toujours laissé guider par eux, prenant le plaisir qu'ils lui donnaient en donnant en échange ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il avait tort, grandement tort.

Il se libéra et restant à genoux, plongea sur le corps de Milo pour retirer sa main et la remplacer par la sienne tout en faisant bien attention de maintenir son bassin contre le Verseau qu'il attrapa de son autre main pour le garder plaquer contre son corps.

Non, cette fois il ne les laisserait pas faire sans devenir acteur à part entière de cette étreinte. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour croiser les deux saphirs de Camus, embrumés d'une fièvre que le chevalier d'or ne maîtrisait plus qu'à grand peine. Hyoga s'arqua un peu plus en se frottant impudiquement à lui, avant de récupérer sa main et de revenir s'occuper du Scorpion.

Camus ne se fit pas prier davantage et plongea sur la croupe offerte du Cygne, sa langue se mettant à parcourir ses fesses musclées pour s'immiscer doucement vers son objectif. Il faut dire que le petit numéro de Milo l'avait passablement excité. Dès qu'il frôla l'intimité du jeune russe, ce dernier émit un gémissement lascif suivit d'un cri de contentement, l'incitant à poursuivre davantage son exploration, en frémissant d'avance.

Milo avait ouvert les yeux dès que Hyoga avait pris en main son sexe et il suivit l'échange silencieux de ses deux amants avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il fut à peine surpris de l'intensité du regard du Cygne quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'ils avaient enfin réussis à réveiller son cosmos mais la bouche de ce dernier s'emparant sauvagement de la sienne lui fit rapidement perdre toute rationalité.

Les longues discussions que les deux chevaliers d'or avaient si souvent eues ces derniers temps quand à la manière de parvenir à mener Hyoga vers cet échange ultime ne les avaient sûrement pas préparé à ce qui était en train de se produire. Aucun des deux n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette position dans une vulgaire cabane à la limite du Domaine Sacré.

Mais peu importait le lieu, l'heure. Un événement en avait déclenché un autre amenant ces trois êtres à partager ici et maintenant une étreinte unique. Le Cygne, si docile d'habitude, se révélait enfin.

Sa bouche descendit lentement le torse du Scorpion, mettant en application ce qu'il avait si bien appris. Il s'arrêtait par moment, incapable de contenir un cri de plaisir lorsque Camus poussait ses caresses un peu trop loin. Car ce dernier passait allégrement de son intimité à son sexe dans une danse luxurieuse à l'extrême.

Il atteignit enfin son objectif et remplaça sa main par sa bouche faisant bondir Milo sous lui qui se contorsionna pour se déplacer, se mettre face à lui et lui offrir plus de champ. Hyoga en profita pour explorer plus en détail l'anatomie intime de son amant, découvrant un tout nouvel aspect de sa propre personnalité, il avait envie de posséder ce corps brûlant et il le prépara à son fantasme inconscient.

Milo, tout à l'extase de ce qu'il ressentait se tourna de lui-même en se mettant à quatre pattes dans une position d'invite. Camus s'arrêta un instant observant l'évolution qui venait de se produire devant lui et vint se placer à côtés du Cygne.

Il guida Hyoga qui prenait lentement possession du corps de Milo, essayant tant bien que mal de résister au plaisir qui le submergeait. Le Verseau l'arrêta soudain dans se progression, le Cygne lui lança un regard mi-curieux, mi-furieux avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Milo hurla en sentant Camus se glisser à son tour en lui. Il s'arqua davantage partagé entre la douleur de la double intrusion et le plaisir d'avoir ses deux princes des glaces en lui.

Hyoga était à la limite de l'évanouissement complètement noyé dans ces toutes nouvelles sensations. Le sexe de Camus pulsait et coulissait contre le sien dans l'étroit conduit brûlant l'entraînant au plus profond du corps de Milo.

Le Verseau lui-même n'aurait pu décrire ce qui le traversa, ce qui les traversa tous les trois à ce moment.

Quand les deux chevaliers des glaces eurent investi en entier le corps du Scorpion, ils eurent un instant de flottement. Magie du moment unique partagé, trop plein d'émotions, plaisir intense d'être unis. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte leurs trois cosmos se joignirent et Milo se redressa s'accrochant aux deux hommes derrières lui en gémissant de bien-être.

Ce fut comme un signal, les mouvements reprirent, de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus vite. Les cris fusèrent de toutes parts envahissant l'espace restreint de la cabane. Leurs corps en nage semblaient enfin assouvir cette soif de plaisir en essayant encore de retenir le moment de la délivrance.

Camus tenait fermement la hanche de Milo tout en soutenant Hyoga qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Mais il tenait bon, possédant et partageant avec extase. Il eut même le réflexe de saisir le sexe du grec pour lui imprimer le même rythme que leurs coups de reins.

Ce dernier était à l'agonie. Le plaisir le transportait, l'emmenait bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Il fut le premier à venir, dans un soubresaut et un dernier cri, il répandit sa semence dans la main du Cygne, déclenchant celle, presque immédiate, de ses deux amants.

Camus n'eut que le temps de le saisir avant qu'il ne tombe évanoui, dévasté par l'extase. Hyoga se rattrapa de justesse, s'accrochant au corps du Verseau qui se laissa doucement glisser sur la couche, ses deux amours au creux de ses bras, savourant pleinement les derniers frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient encore son corps.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Eaque s'éveilla après une nuit agitée et des rêves on ne peut plus explicites sur un certain Dieu de la mort.

Rageusement il rejeta ses draps et se jeta sous sa douche avec une seule idée en tête : se sortir de l'esprit une fois pour toute son aventure avec Thanatos et passer à autre chose. Et pour y parvenir il ne voyait qu'un moyen. Encore allait-il lui falloir convaincre le seul homme de sa connaissance capable de calmer ses hormones en furie.

Il se prépara avec soin, cherchant dans le flot de ses souvenirs ce qui pourrait lui permettre de séduire sans délai l'objet de ses désirs. Après tout, ils avaient partagés d'agréables moments ensemble par le passé, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été question que de sexe et de plaisirs réciproques entre eux et qu'il n'en serait pas autrement cette fois encore.

Il opta pour une chemise de soie claire, qu'il le savait affectionner et un jean serré mettant largement en valeur ses formes. Il porta tout particulièrement attention à sa coiffure.

Fin prêt pour l'attaque, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et attrapa une bouteille d'eau de toilette pour s'en glisser quelques gouttes à base du cou.

Satisfait du résultat, il sourit à son reflet et prononça à haute voix :

- Seras-tu capable de me résister ?  
>- Aucunement… lui répondit une autre le figeant sur place, alors qu'un regard d'argent capturait ses yeux par miroir interposé.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du grand Pope**

Shion avait d'abord convié le général de Poséidon à un petit déjeuner pour éviter de plonger tout de suite dans le vif du sujet et détendre un peu Isaak d'une part, et pour donner à Kanon le temps de se calmer et prendre un peu de recul sur la situation d'autre part

Un peu réticent, ce dernier n'avait suivi tout ce petit monde que sur un regard de Shun, lui rappelant qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Shiryu s'était joint à eux et grâce aux deux chevaliers divins, évoquant avec le général leurs souvenirs de leurs compagnons respectifs, l'ambiance s'était grandement détendue.

Ils se trouvaient tous maintenant dans le bureau du Grand Pope, qui regardait gravement ses chevaliers présents :

- Kanon, entama-t-il, souhaites-tu me parler en tête à tête ?  
>- Non, Isaak est au courant de ce que j'ai fais et chacun sait ici que mon passé n'est pas glorieux, répondit ce dernier d'une voix lasse. J'aimerais juste que Saga et Aphrodite soient également présents.<p>

Shion acquiesça et envoya un garde chercher les deux chevaliers d'or avant de se tourner vers Isaak :

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu as dit à ton Empereur pour pouvoir quitter le Sanctuaire sous-marin ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Nous ne somme pas des prisonniers ! se récria le général, Poséidon n'est pas un monstre !<br>- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je voulais juste trouver une justification à ta venue ici, expliqua calmement Shion.  
>- On pourrait dire que son ami Hyoga l'a invité en ville et que Kanon a souhaité le revoir, proposa Dohko.<br>- Ça te convient ? demanda Shion au finlandais.  
>- Cela peut paraître vraisemblable… répondit Isaak prudemment.<p>

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Saga et Aphrodite firent leur entrée. Le général fut encore une fois saisi par la ressemblance parfaite des jumeaux :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Saga en se dirigeant directement vers son frère.  
>- Je voulais que vous soyez là pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire maintenant, le rassura son jumeau.<br>- Kanon…  
>- Tu n'es pas fier de ton passé Saga, le coupa son frère, j'ai moi aussi quelques actions à mon actif pas très reluisantes… commença le second Gémeau. C'est ce qui a amené Isaak à prendre le risque de venir jusqu'ici.<br>- Nous ne te jugerons pas, intervint Shion d'une voix apaisante, les Dieux t'ont déjà accordé leur pardon.

Kanon resta un instant silencieux avant de commencer à parler d'une voix sans timbre :

- Vous savez tous de quelle façon j'ai déclenché la guerre contre vous. Mais pour parvenir à avoir la confiance des autres généraux au nom de Poséidon et les amener à faire ce que je voulais, j'ai utilisé l'un d'eux en le séduisant… Quand il a commencé à avoir quelques doutes sur mes intentions, j'ai utilisé la magie pour qu'il me reste fidèle et ne révèle pas mes plans.  
>- De quelle façon ? s'enquit Dohko.<br>- Je l'ai marqué d'un sceau…  
>- Comme les armures ? demanda Shun.<br>- Pas tout à fait, ce sceau ne peut pas le contraindre à agir contre sa volonté… du moins jusqu'à un certain point…  
>- Qui est ? demanda doucement son frère sentant que la confidence lui coûtait énormément.<p>

Kanon baissa les yeux, incapable en cet instant de soutenir un quelconque regard tellement le remord le submergeait. Shun attrapa sa main pour lui donner le courage de continuer :

- Il ne peut s'unir à personne d'autre que moi, lâcha enfin Kanon, il en mourrait.  
>- Pourquoi ? interrogea Isaak en colère. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas ôté ce sceau avant de partir ?<br>- Il était mort ! Vous étiez tous morts à part Sirène ! Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que ce sceau renaîtrait avec lui ! répondit Kanon violement. Je ne savais même pas que j'allais survivre à tout cela !

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard mais Isaak voyait nettement la peine non contenue dans celui de l'ex Dragon des mers. Il se força à reprendre son calme, à ne pas accabler davantage celui qui n'avait plus rien du fou qui avait pris autrefois les rênes d'une guerre sans merci, les conduisant tous à leur perte :

- Mais il en souffre terriblement aujourd'hui, reprit-il. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ces jours pour ne pas révéler la nature de son mal à notre Empereur, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine envers toi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Poséidon ne le découvre.  
>- Je te l'ai dit, je viens avec toi ! rétorqua Kanon.<br>- Peux-tu lui retirer ce sceau ? interrogea Dohko posément.  
>- Oui, répondit sans hésitation le Gémeau.<br>- Quel est le risque pour toi ? ajouta Shion. Car il en existe un n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Il est minime à mes yeux. Io ne mérite pas cela, contra Kanon, refusant de répondre à la question.<br>- Il peut y laisser la vue, intervint Shiryu.

Le Gémeau se tourna vers le Dragon qui jusque là était resté sagement dans son coin :

- Comment ?  
>- Tu oublies que j'ai étudié toutes les façons possibles de retirer les sceaux et dans le cas de celui que tu décris, la seule solution pour délivrer le général de Scylla est d'échanger ta vue contre la destruction du sceau, expliqua Shiryu.<br>- Ce n'est pas très cher payer pour réparer mes fautes… conclut fermement Kanon.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Shun ne se tourne vers le Dragon, posant la question qu'aucun n'avait osé :

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?  
>- S'il en existe un autre, je ne le connais pas mais…<br>- Mais ? répéta Shion.  
>- Je dois vérifier un truc… répondit Shiryu en sortant précipitamment du bureau.<p>

Le Grand Pope ragea intérieurement sous l'œil amusé de Dohko mais revint au général de Kraken :

- Tu peux rester un peu ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Poséidon m'a ordonné d'être de retour ce soir, cela nous laisse quelques heures devant nous, déclara Isaak qui n'avait pas imaginé un instant le prix à payer pour la libération de son ami.<br>- Viens chez nous en attendant, proposa immédiatement Shun.

Isaak hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous du bureau à l'exception de Dohko. Ce dernier se tourna vers son amant qui laissa éclater sa colère :

- Il va faire ça souvent ton disciple ?  
>- Calme-toi. Shiryu est comme ça, il a dû avoir une idée et est parti la vérifier, répondit la Balance qui s'assit en face de son amant pour demander plus sérieusement. Qui vas-tu envoyer là-bas avec Kanon ?<br>- Shaka et toi… Vous êtes les deux plus à mêmes de faire face à toutes situations, répondit Shion.

Dohko hocha la tête en silence, conscient de l'inquiétude de son amant.

Ooo000ooO

**Sur une plage du Sanctuaire**

Camus observait ses deux amants jouer comme des enfants dans l'eau en serrant dans sa main un petit éclat de jade.

Leur retour à la réalité après l'étreinte pour le moins sublime qu'ils avaient partagée un peu plus tôt avait ramené en force les angoisses du Verseau.

Il vit Hyoga se tourner vers lui et se força à contrôler son cosmos. Le Cygne pouvait maintenant le percevoir tout autant que Milo, mais plus encore que le Scorpion, il pouvait le déchiffrer, étant si proche du sien. Camus devait redoubler de prudence…

Il rangea le petit éclat de jade monté en pendentif dans sa poche, se demandant encore une fois comment il avait pu se retrouver à cet endroit et s'il devait ou non en informer le Grand Pope.

Shun arriva, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Camus ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Isaak va rester un peu chez nous… enfin au temple des Gémeaux, rectifia-t-il. Vous voulez venir un peu ? Je sais que Hyoga aura plaisir à le revoir.  
>- Nous arrivons, répondit Milo qui remontait sur la plage avec le Cygne.<br>- C'est une bonne idée, dit Camus à son tour. Mais j'ai une chose à faire avant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, finit-il en se levant et en remontant vers les temples sous le regard surpris de ses deux amants.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Un violent coup à la porte replongea Eaque brutalement dans la réalité, rompant le contact avec le regard si envoûtant de son invité surprise.  
>Minos l'ouvrit à toute volée en criant :<p>

- Amène-toi ! Il y a une révolte dans la troisième prison !  
>- Où est Rhadamanthe ? répondit le juge en enfilant rapidement son surplis.<br>- Déjà sur place ! Viens !

Eaque jeta un dernier regard vers son lit… vide. Il suivit son pair en se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou pas.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Le temple du Bélier semblait en pleine ébullition. Depuis que les morceaux de la deuxième armure des Gémeaux étaient réapparus, Mu travaillait comme un forcené à sa restauration, aidé par Kiki et soutenu par Angelo qui veillait à ce que sa petite famille ne manque de rien. Même s'il aurait instantanément envoyé quiconque aux portes des enfers si une telle insinuation était parvenue jusqu'à lui.

Seulement ce travail ne se déroulait pas sans heurts. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu faire accepter la présence de l'apprenti Bélier à l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

Kiki était arrivé dès la levée de l'état d'alerte, à la demande de son maître. Ce dernier était encore dans ses appartements avec Angelo, mais cela ne le gêna en rien, il connaissait parfaitement l'atelier. Il commença donc à préparer les différents outils qui lui seraient nécessaire tout en regardant les éclats d'or qui se trouvaient encore dans le coffre.

Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Auréolée de son cosmos doré, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, dans sa forme totem, s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

La surprise le cloua sur place. Jamais une armure ne l'avait attaqué ! Il vit le bras se lever sans pouvoir faire un mouvement et crut sa dernière heure arrivée :

- Je te l'interdis ! entendit-il crier alors que le cosmos de son maître s'opposait à celui de l'armure.

Mu et Angelo avaient jailli dans l'atelier en sentant le danger. Kiki voulut reculer et prit appui sur ce qu'il trouva, posant sa main sur le coffre qui contenait les restes maintenant sans vie de la seconde armure. Aussitôt sa jumelle sembla s'enflammer davantage et il cessa tous mouvements.

Angelo joignit son cosmos à celui de Mu pour le protéger. Ce dernier réfléchissait rapidement :

- Kiki, laisse-lui voir ton cosmos ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

Ce que fit son disciple en priant Athéna pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. L'amure sembla hésiter un instant, et prudemment Mu s'avança pour rejoindre Kiki :

- Il ne te veut aucun mal ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

L'armure sembla le comprendre et regagna tranquillement sa place dans le fond de l'atelier, sans cesser pour autant d'émettre une très légère aura dorée.  
>Kiki se laissa tomber à genoux, à la fois soulagé et furieux :<p>

- Pour m'en veut-elle ainsi ? demanda-t-il à Mu.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille Kiki, elle se contente de protéger sa jumelle, c'est tout.<br>- Ouais, ben elle a pas intérêt à essayer de vous faire du mal, grogna Angelo, parce qu'armure d'or ou pas elle aura à faire à moi !

Les deux Béliers se mirent au travail sous la surveillance étroite du Cancer qui ne lâchait pas l'armure des yeux.

Mais, au-delà de toute considération personnelle, les deux chevaliers d'or et l'apprenti Bélier connaissaient l'importance de l'enjeu de leur difficile pari. Kanon devait porter rapidement cette armure qui lui avait toujours été destinée.

Ooo000ooO

Au palais, les guerriers divins prirent congés du Grand Pope et d'Athéna avant de repartir à l'aéroport.

Ils descendirent tranquillement les marches, commençant à traverser les temples, mais furent rapidement stoppés dans celui du Verseau où Camus les attendait :

- Puis-je te parler un instant ? demanda celui-ci à Siegfried.  
>- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier un peu étonné en le suivant à l'intérieur du temple, sous le regard contrarié ou jaloux ? pensa furtivement le guerrier d'Alpha, de Fenryl.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon**

Le Dieu se préparait à partir pour le royaume d'Asgard, conformément à la demande se son oncle. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans ses appartements, ses pensées perdues dans ses souvenirs…

**Flash-back**

Nikos l'avait finalement mené à un minuscule appartement où il lui montra, triomphant, une douche. Le Dieu/humain eut un sourire de reconnaissance pour ce cadeau tombé du ciel et se sentit poussé en avant par son compagnon :

- Vas-y ! Tu en meures d'envie ! dit-il en allumant le jet d'eau chaude.

Sans plus attendre Apollon se dévêtit et se glissa sous l'eau bienfaisante en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il en laissa bientôt échapper un autre en sentant un corps chaud se glisser contre le sien.

Il comprit bien vite que son tout nouvel ami avait une très grande expérience et se laissa glisser dans la brume de plaisir où il l'emmena avec délice.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession d'étreintes toutes plus torrides les unes que les autres, de repas où Apollon put enfin manger à sa faim et moments de tendresse que le Dieu ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir envers quelque humain que se soit. Même si Nikos partait chaque nuit, ne revenant qu'au petit matin. Il finit même par croire que cette punition de son père était un très mauvais choix de ce dernier.

Mais les problèmes commencèrent quand il proposa de sortir un peu. Nikos s'y opposa formellement :

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Promets-moi de rester ici, répéta ce dernier sans tenir compte de sa question.<p>

Ce n'est pas tant le fait de la stupidité d'une telle promesse, que la lueur de réelle de peur qu'il avait vu apparaître dans le regard de son compagnon qui alarma l'esprit aguerri du Dieu.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était laisser entraîner dans son propre rêve. Nikos était expérimenté dans les jeux de l'amour malgré son jeune âge. Il était même diablement doué, pensa Apollon :

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester enfermé ? insista-t-il.  
>- Il te cherche déjà… Je l'ai entendu… C'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché et caché ici, pour te protéger… Promets-moi !<p>

Apollon avait promis pour le rassurer, se disant qu'il serait grand temps de revenir à ce sujet plus tard. Nikos semblait trop effrayé pour rajouter quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.

Une nouvelle journée passa et son jeune compagnon sortit en début d'après-midi pour aller chercher à manger. Ne le voyant pas revenir alors que la nuit tombait sur la petite ville enneigée, Apollon avait rompu sa promesse et était parti à sa recherche, bien loin d'imaginer la suite tragique des événements…

**Fin du flash- Back**

Le Dieu avait fini son petit déjeuner et se leva. Il lui restait quelques préparatifs à faire avant de partir pour le royaume d'Asgard et d'y assouvir enfin sa vengeance.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup de ton com. Un peu de patience pour savoir comment va s'en sortir Kanon, il se passe plein de choses en même temps ! Pour Shiryu, oui il avance aussi dans sa compréhension de sa relation très spéciale avec ses deux aînés. Mais c'est Shiryu quoi, mon chouchou, faut lui laisser le temps et j'ai beaucoup aimé cet aspect-là de son caractère. Merci encore et à bientôt._

_Avec le nouveau système de com, merci de signer pour que je puisse vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou simplement connecté sous votre pseudo !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

**Aux enfers**

Minos et Eaque rejoignirent rapidement Rhadamanthe qui matait à lui seul une bonne partie des rebelles à grand renfort de cosmos.

Unissant leurs efforts aux siens, les deux arrivants purent rapidement faire regagner leur prison à tous les rebelles. Rhadamanthe retint quelques-uns d'entre eux pour les interroger et Eaque se chargea de les immobiliser.

Minos vérifiait avec les spectres présents comment une telle chose avait pu se produire et cherchait le moindre petit indice.

Eaque conduisit les rebelles dans une pièce vide du bâtiment qui gardait la prison et relâcha un peu son étreinte pour permettre à son pair de les interroger.

Ce dernier, ses yeux dorés jetant des véritables éclairs, n'eut besoin que d'un regard assassin pour faire s'écrouler les trois rebelles à genoux :

- Parlez ! fut le seul ordre qu'il leur donna.

Eaque retint un sourire, pensant à tout autre chose que l'affaire qui les avait amené ici et qui d'après la fureur de Rhadamanthe serait vite réglée.

Les langues se délièrent rapidement et les deux juges furent tous deux saisis par le discours décousu des prisonniers qui semblaient ne même pas se rappeler de ce qui les avait menés devant eux.

Ils comprirent bien vite que les bougres avaient été victimes d'une machination quelconque et ne leur apprendrait rien de concret. Mais restait à découvrir qui avait pu mener une telle rébellion.

Minos revint bientôt et les informa d'une chose qu'ils devaient voir tous les deux. Les prisonniers furent confiés à des spectres qui les ramèrent à leur dernier lieu de détention, pendant que les trois juges parvenaient à une petite grotte, comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le paysage chaotique des enfers.

Rhadamanthe se pencha sur le corps sans vie d'un spectre de moindre importance qui gisait face contre terre au milieu d'un étrange cercle fait de bougies et d'encens.

Il le retourna et vit des motifs géométriques tracés sur son torse à l'aide de son propre sang :

- Qu'est-ce que ce rituel ? demanda Eaque plus inquiet que ne laissa voir son attitude plutôt décontractée.  
>- On dirait une possession, murmura l'anglais qui continuait son examen du corps.<br>- Mais qui pourrait avoir assez de puissance pour posséder un esprit, ici, au cœur même des enfers ? interrogea Minos.

Trois cosmos envahirent la grotte à ce moment et ils mirent un genou à terre devant leur Maître, accompagné de Thanatos et de Pandore.

Hadès les fit relever d'un mouvement et se tourna vers son second qui s'avança au milieu de la grotte déployant son aura argentée autour de lui sous l'œil surpris des trois juges.

Jamais ou presque, Hadès et ses seconds ne s'aventuraient dans les profondeurs des Enfers. S'ils s'étaient donné cette peine, c'est que cette affaire cachait quelque chose de très sérieux.

L'Empereur des Ténèbres n'avait pas prononcé une parole mais jeta un regard vers Rhadamanthe qui observait avec attention ce que faisait Thanatos, les poings serrés dans une attitude toujours aussi furieuse qu'à son arrivée ici, contrastant fortement avec ses deux collègues.

Si Minos suivait, plutôt curieux se qui se passait, Eaque, lui, affichait toujours cet air impassible qui ne le quittait guère. Mais Hadès savait pertinemment que, s'il avait lu les pensées de son juge en cet instant, il aurait découvert bien autre chose que cette apparente désinvolture.

Thanatos laissa retomber doucement son cosmos avant de se tourner vers son Seigneur. Ce dernier n'eut besoin que d'un hochement de tête du Dieu de la mort pour comprendre que leur première hypothèse s'avérait exact.

Furieux, il disparut dans un panache de cosmos sombre qui sembla s'étendre de ce point à tous les Enfers. Les trois juges, et Rhadamanthe en particulier ressentit à ce moment la puissance du Maître des lieux qui semblait croître à l'infini, se répandant dans tous les recoins de son royaume.

Thanatos se tourna vers eux :

- Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus ici. Finissez de régler les détails et rejoignez-nous au palais le plus vite possible ! dit-il en disparaissant lui aussi avec Pandore.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Les guerriers divins s'apprêtaient à partir après avoir salué l'ensemble des chevaliers et rencontré brièvement le général de Kraken.

Fenryl semblait soucieux depuis que Camus avait parlé à Siegfried en privé, même si ce dernier affichait toujours un sourire tranquille.

Un étrange sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait envahi quand son ami s'était enfermé avec le chevalier d'or.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la limousine qui les conduirait à l'aéroport et le maître des loups resta silencieux, regardant défiler le paysage alors que ses trois pairs échangeaient leurs impressions sur cette visite.

Siegfried lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil et commençait à être inquiet de son mutisme. Ils parvinrent en une petite heure à destination et embarquèrent rapidement dans le jet privé de la fondation qui les attendait.

Syd et Bud s'écroulèrent devant un DVD pendant que le guerrier d'Alpha discutait par téléphone avec sa Princesse des derniers événements survenus en leur absence.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur un des canapés du jet qui offrait tout le confort moderne et s'endormit rapidement, rattrapant ainsi un peu de sommeil sur ses dernières nuits passées à veiller son compagnon.

Ce dernier prit alors le temps de l'observer à loisir. Installé dans un fauteuil en face de lui, il laissa ses yeux errer sur la silhouette endormie, détaillant peut-être pour la première fois le corps de son ami.

La poitrine large et tellement accueillante sur laquelle il avait dormi ces deux derniers jours. Les mains fines et racées qui savaient si bien le réconforter. Son regard descendit plus bas, se perdant sur les longues jambes qu'il savait solides et musclées avant de remonter et de s'arrêter sur le bassin, innocemment exposé.

Il se sentit rougir en imaginant ce que le jean serré laissait entrevoir et détourna brusquement le regard. Et il comprit. Ce sentiment qui le taraudait depuis cette rencontre avec Camus du Verseau, était de tout simplement de la jalousie.

Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Siegfried et il examina le visage paisible. Les longs cheveux châtains clairs répandus ça et là, et sous les paupières clauses, il pouvait aisément imaginer les prunelles d'un bleu presque transparent dans lesquelles il se perdait si volontiers.

La révélation, bien que brutale, s'imposa à lui et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il ne permettrait à personne, non, pas même à un chevalier d'or, de le séparer de Siegfried et de ce qu'il découvrait tout juste.

Il se leva pour prendre une couverture et la poser sur son ami avec une toute nouvelle assurance et s'installa à ses côtés, veillant à son tour sur son sommeil.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon attendait Chrysaor dans son salon. Ce dernier devait lui donner des nouvelles d'Io de Scylla. Ses pensées revinrent à la visite de Thanatos et à ses révélations sur son neveu.

Après son départ, l'Empereur des Mers avait étendu son cosmos sur l'ensemble de son domaine, trouvant ça et là des traces disparates de perturbation chez certains de ses sujets de moindre importance.

Il donna immédiatement des ordres pour vérifier que ces altérations n'étaient pas issues d'une quelconque manipulation extérieure. Ses six généraux ne semblaient pas avoir soufferts d'une tentative de prise de contrôle, mais il convoqua Sirène de Sorrente pour l'informer de la situation et lui ordonner de redoubler de vigilance face à cette nouvelle difficulté.

Seul le général Scylla lui posait un problème, et pas des moindres, son cosmos semblait comme éteint. Chrysaor se présenta enfin devant lui :

- Monseigneur ?  
>- Comment va Io de Scylla ?<br>- Je le maintiens en sommeil le temps qu'il récupère totalement ses forces, répondit-il surpris d'un tel intérêt.

Poséidon fut une fois de plus étonné de l'affection que ses deux hommes partageaient, et un peu irrité. Il n'ignorait pas qu'exercer une telle chose devait coûter énormément de cosmos à Chrysaor.

Il prit sur lui de ne pas laisser voir sa contrariété et le remercia, lui demandant de revenir l'informer de l'état d'Io le lendemain.

Resté seul à nouveau, le Dieu repassa en pensée son entretien avec l'envoyé de son frère et le plan de ce dernier. Si Athéna acceptait d'y participer, il ne pourrait plus décemment demander la tête de Kanon des Gémeaux quand il viendrait rendre son écaille de mers.

Fort contrarié par cet imprévu, il cherchait une bonne raison d'échapper à cette alliance avec le Sanctuaire de sa nièce. Il ne portait pas vraiment les humains dans son cœur mais ne les haïssait pas non plus. Pour le Dieu des Océans, ils n'étaient de que fugaces présences qui s'éteignaient avant même d'avoir vécu.

Seuls ses serviteurs et plus particulièrement ses généraux trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, du moins tant que ceux-ci ne le trahissait pas. Et Kanon des Gémeaux l'avait trahi à deux reprises. En s'emparant de son Sanctuaire à des fins personnelles, mais pire encore à ses yeux, en abusant de la confiance et de l'amour de Io.

Poséidon avait fini par réaliser que son attirance pour le jeune homme était bien plus qu'une simple passade, comme lui suggérait depuis fort longtemps son hôte. Passionné dans ses nombreuses frasques amoureuses, le Dieu supportait vraiment mal de s'être fait devancé par un humain.

Pourtant, les paroles d'Io avaient fait peu à peu leur chemin dans son esprit. Ou dans celui de son hôte, mais le fait était là, il avait cessé de punir Sirène et voulait en savoir plus sur son jeune général… après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu de ce côté...

Et puis, malgré son manque de discernement, son bras droit ne méritait pas un tel acharnement. Sirène était un combattant formidable qui avait su faire la part des choses dès qu'il avait découvert la traîtrise de Kanon envers lui.

Apollon s'était joué d'eux pour une raison que le Dieu ne saisissait pas encore, mais vu sa haine des humains, il y avait fort à parié qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance quelconque. Et cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Empereur des Mers de se laisser ainsi tromper par un des membres de sa famille.

Finalement l'idée de son frère commença à lui plaire… donner une leçon à son neveu serait bienvenu pour calmer ses nerfs.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

**Temple du Bélier**

La voix d'Angelo s'éleva dans l'atelier de Mu, surprenant ce dernier et son apprenti en plein travail :

- Ça suffit tous les deux !  
>Le bélier se tourna vers son amant avec un regard interrogatif :<br>- Vous travaillez depuis plus de dix heures sans une interruption ! A ce rythme vous allez vous écroulez ! Venez manger ! C'est un ordre ! finit-il en tournant les talons pour regagner l'appartement.  
>- Je crois qu'on à intérêt à le suivre, murmura Kiki.<br>- Tu as raison, et puis une pause ne nous ferra pas de mal… De plus nous avons bien avancé, constata le Bélier s'étirant.  
>- Oui, vous avez presque fini, Maître !<br>- Nous avons presque fini Kiki, tu es une aide précieuse.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux pour se diriger vers la cuisine. L'armure d'or semblait avoir accepté la présence de l'apprenti Bélier et n'avait plus posé de problème. Mais Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard suspect quand il venait dans l'atelier :

- Maître ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Pourquoi est-ce si important de restaurer cette armure ? Kanon ne l'a jamais portée…  
>- C'est vrai et pourtant elle s'est harmonisée avec lui dès qu'il est apparu devant elle. Tu sais que les armures ont une volonté propre. Et nous sommes, nous les chevaliers du Bélier, les plus aptes à décrypter leur langage caché et si je comprends celui-ci clairement, elle réclame son porteur au plus vite.<br>- Pour le protéger ?  
>- Cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira.<p>

Angelo sourit en les sentant entrer dans la cuisine et commença à servir le repas sur lequel se jetèrent reconnaissant l'apprenti et son maître.

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais**

Shun pénétra dans la bibliothèque et regarda un instant son ami en pleine lecture au milieu de livres divers éparpillés tout autour de lui :

- Shiryu ?  
>Le Dragon releva la tête et sourit :<br>- Shun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Rien, je venais voir si je pouvais te donner un coup de main… je sais que tu cherches un moyen d'aider Kanon.<br>- Oh ! Eh bien, regarde dans ce livre, fit-il en lui montrant un ouvrage un peu plus loin sur la table. J'ai lu un truc une fois sur ce genre de sceau et je cherche à retrouver le passage. Le problème c'est que je me rappelle plus dans lequel c'était…  
>- On va te filer un coup de main, intervint Seiya qui venait d'entrer suivis d'Ikki et du Cygne.<br>- Mais, et Isaak, Hyoga ? demanda Shun.  
>- Il est avec Camus et je crois que l'on ne sera pas trop de cinq ici, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à tous les livres.<br>- Merci… murmura Shun en plongeant dans le livre alors que Shiryu en tendait d'autres à ses frères.

Le Dragon leur expliqua ce qu'il recherchait afin qu'ils se concentrent uniquement sur les passages qui se rapportait à ce dont il se souvenait vaguement, la façon de faire disparaître un sceau apposé sur un humain. Shiryu en était certain, dans un de ces livres, il était dit comment contrer la conséquence de ce retrait.

Aïoros, à la recherche de Seiya finit par le retrouver avec ses frères. Il l'observa un instant depuis l'entrée avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour un petit moment.

Bientôt, il revenait accompagné de plusieurs chevaliers d'or et de Marine. Shiryu recommença ses explications et tous se mirent à l'ouvrage, car tous savaient qu'avec ou sans solution, Kanon partirait ce soir rendre son écaille à l'Empereur des Mers.

Pour la plupart, ils ignoraient en quoi l'élément que cherchait si obstinément les chevaliers divins était crucial, mais l'unité et la confiance était bel et bien de retour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, quelque part dans un manoir isolé**

Une horde de serviteurs courraient en tous sens sous les ordres d'un couple de gardiens qui venait d'être prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de leur Maître.

Même si le manoir était toujours prêt à accueillir ce dernier, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds en ce lieu, en fait depuis la guerre du royaume contre Athéna.

Loyal au Dieu depuis des générations, le couple avait embauché au fil des années, des serviteurs discrets qui ne posaient pas de question et obéissaient sans discuter aux ordres les plus incongrus.

Et si toutefois, il arrivait que l'un d'eux ne se pose quelque question, il disparaissait aussitôt, envoyé dans un autre pays ou pire s'il s'avérait un peu trop curieux.

Grâce à la bonté d'Apollon, le couple pouvait vivre tranquillement et largement dans ce pays si rude les trois quart du temps.

Ce dernier apparut avec Alex, son serviteur particulier, et quelques-uns de ses guerriers au milieu de la cour d'honneur, déblayée au mieux de la neige qui continuait à tomber, recouvrant petit à petit le dur travail des serviteurs. Rapidement il pénétra avec le jeune homme dans le manoir où ces derniers, agenouillés, les attendaient, alors que les guerriers s'égrenaient tout autour de la demeure.

Alex fit un signe de tête au couple et demanda une boisson chaude à servir dans le salon où son maître s'était déjà rendu, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux humains prosternés devant lui.

Il avait fort à faire et ne voulait pas être dérangé par des futilités. Et dès que son serviteur personnel lui eut apporté son thé, il le renvoya en lui ordonnant de ne laisser personne pénétrer dans la pièce. Alex s'inclina et se retira.

Apollon se concentra alors et repéra à l'aide de son cosmos les divers personnages importants de ce petit royaume, en cherchant certains en particulier.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Hilda**

La princesse revenait de l'autel de d'Odin où elle avait cherché la voix à suivre pour répondre à la demande de l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Et sa décision était maintenant confirmée par son Seigneur.

Elle s'installa dans le petit salon jouxtant la salle du trône où sa sœur la rejoint bientôt :

- Pas trop fatiguée ? s'inquiéta aussitôt celle-ci.  
>- Un peu, mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines Flamme…<br>- Tu veux dire que… commença la jeune femme, sans finir.  
>- Nous devons organiser cette réception, confirma sa sœur. Siegfried et les autres sont-ils revenus ?<br>- Ils doivent être en route pour le palais.  
>- Bien. Envoie un messager chez Albéric pour convier Hypnos à dîner ce soir ainsi que tous mes guerriers. Je lui annoncerai notre décision.<br>- Tu devrais te reposer un peu en attendant, insista sa sœur.  
>- Oui, tu as raison, mais préviens-moi dès que Siegfried sera de retour, je dois le voir en privé avant le dîner.<br>- Il sera fait selon tes désirs, dit Flamme en quittant la pièce.

Hilda soupira et se retira dans sa chambre, bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait laissé voir à sa sœur. Cette réception en présence de plusieurs Dieux ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion**

- Faites-vous au moins accompagner par un chevalier ! insista le Grand Pope  
>- L'endroit où nous nous retrouverons n'est pas accessible aux humains, lui répondit Athéna.<br>- Je n'ai pas confiance en ces deux-là !  
>- Moi non plus, mais pour une fois nos intérêts sont communs et de plus cet endroit est surveillé par Zeus, donc aucune chance qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Hadès l'a proposé.<p>

Shion resta silencieux, il savait tout cela, mais laisser partir seule sa Déesse en ces temps troublés ne l'enchantait pas :

- Laissez au moins un chevalier vous escorter le plus loin qu'il le peut, réitéra-t-il.  
>- Si tu y tiens, mais il ne pourra pas assister au conseil…<br>- Nous serons tous plus tranquilles comme cela, répondit Shion en envoyant un garde chercher Aïoros.  
>- Tu as encore beaucoup à faire de ton côté, ajouta Athéna. Je compte sur toi pour protéger tout le monde en mon absence…<br>- Quelque chose semble vous inquiéter… l'encouragea Shion  
>- Non, mais certain de mes chevaliers sont encore fragiles.<p>

Il esquissa un sourire :

- Ils ne sont plus nombreux et ce que vous sous-entendez ne se commande pas.

Aïoros pénétra à ce moment dans le bureau :

- Vous m'avez demandé ?  
>- Oui, tu vas accompagner Athéna et la protéger si besoin est.<p>

Shion lui expliqua alors les détails. La Déesse regagna ses appartements, elle partirait au petit matin accompagné du Sagittaire qui le quitta également.

Il sourit en repensant à la dernière remarque d'Athéna :

- Par contre, on peut un peu forcer les événements, murmura-t-il.

Dans la bibliothèque, Seiya releva un instant les yeux de son livre. Aïoros ne revenait pas et cela l'inquiétait. Ce dernier était redescendu à son temple, préparant rapidement ses affaires. S'il passait encore du temps aux côtés des chevaliers divins, il n'en aurait guère pour cela avant de partir.

Il vérifia son armure et se demanda comment Seiya allait réagir en apprenant la nouvelle.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers, palais d'Hadès**

Les trois juges retrouvèrent Thanatos et Pandore dans un des salons où Hadès, assis sur un des canapés, les yeux fermés laissait petit à petit son cosmos revenir à la normal.

Il avait fait le tour de son royaume sans déceler d'autres incidents que celui de la troisième prison. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur ses serviteurs et d'un geste, il les invita à s'asseoir autour de lui :

- Il est temps de vous informer d'une situation, qui j'espérais, ne viendrait pas troubler la tranquillité des Enfers. Mais de toute évidence, nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, commença-t-il.

Il observa un instant ses trois juges et Pandore avant de poursuivre :

- Notre résurrection à tous ainsi que celle des autres Sanctuaires ayant pris part à la dernière guerre sainte est l'œuvre d'une longue bataille au sein de l'Olympe. Zeus n'a pas accepté aussi simplement cette demande. Il a fallu un long travail de préparation et seul un Dieu en pleine possession de ses moyens pouvait nous apporter cette aide.  
>- Vous apporter ? l'interrompit Minos.<br>- Oui, à Poséidon et à moi-même. Pour ce faire, cet allié s'est proposé de semer quelques troubles de moindre importance au seul Sanctuaire survivant. Attention, loin de nous l'idée de provoquer une nouvelle guerre ou même d'attenter à la vie des chevaliers, si on excepte bien sur la vengeance de Poséidon sur Kanon des Gémeaux.

Jusque là, rien ne semblait totalement étranger aux trois juges et à Pandore qui connaissaient fort bien ce jeu de pouvoir au sein de l'Olympe. Non, ce qui les surprenait le plus était le fait que leur Seigneur partage aujourd'hui ces informations avec eux, c'était sans doute la plus grande nouveauté de cette seconde vie.

- J'ai eu des échos sur l'Olympe que certains chevaliers continuaient d'être tourmentés plus de six mois après la résurrection des différents Sanctuaires, poursuivit Hadès, totalement conscient de l'innovation qu'il était en train d'instaurer dans la gestion de son royaume.

Mais il était loin d'être idiot et fermé aux nouveautés et ce qu'il avait vu et senti au Sanctuaire de sa nièce, l'incitait à développer de toutes nouvelles règles aux Enfers.

- Thanatos et Hypnos ont été chargés de mener une enquête discrète sur ce qui se passait, continua-t-il. Car Zeus ne nous a pas accordé cette nouvelle vie sans une complète garantie de paix durant le prochain siècle.

Thanatos prit la parole à son tour :

- Il nous est rapidement apparu que c'était toujours la même personne qui était derrière les tourments des chevaliers. Mais pas uniquement d'eux, les guerriers divins d'Asgard ont également subi diverses pressions sous forme de manipulation d'esprit…  
>- Comme le spectre dans la grotte ? l'interrogea Rhadamanthe.<br>- Oui, mais à des divers degrés… Comprenez bien que manipuler un esprit, même pour un Dieu, n'est si évident, expliqua-t-il, plus l'esprit est fort, plus la manipulation sera dure voire impossible.  
>- En clair, on ne peut manipuler que des esprits faibles, conclut Minos.<br>- Faibles ou volontaires, compléta Eaque.  
>- Exact, lui répondit le Dieu de la Mort surpris par sa perspicacité.<br>- Et si je ne me trompe pas, le Dieu le plus adepte de ce genre de pratique est Apollon, finit-il.

Un silence s'installa, laissant à chacun le temps d'assimiler pleinement ces nouvelles informations. Hadès et Thanatos échangèrent un regard, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le temps pressait, Hypnos les avait contactés pour leur annoncer son invitation au palais de la princesse Hilda et le conseil secret des trois Dieux concernés devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Ce fut Pandore qui reprit la parole la première :

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous Monseigneur ? Toutes ces découvertes ont dû vous menez à une stratégie pour contrer Apollon, s'il est bien le responsable de tout cela.  
>- Toujours aussi vive Pandore, je te félicite, lui répondit Hadès, effectivement nous avons décidé de contrer mon neveu. Et pour parvenir à nos fins, j'ai envoyé Hypnos à Asgard, Thanatos chez Poséidon et je me suis moi-même rendu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.<br>- Seul ? l'interrompit violement Rhadamanthe.  
>- N'était-ce pas un peu imprudent ? intervint Eaque plus judicieusement que son pair. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne nous ont sûrement pas encore pardonné…<br>- Certains sont, effectivement encore très remontés contre nous, mais ma nièce a bien voulu me recevoir et leur Grand Pope s'est montré beaucoup mieux informé que je ne le pensais. De plus, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que nous, confirma l'Empereur des Ténèbres tout en jetant un regard à l'anglais qui avait jugé plus sage de taire ses objections.  
>- Et ? demanda prudemment ce dernier.<br>- Je dois me rendre à un conseil secret où je retrouverais Athéna et Poséidon pour coordonner nos forces contre Apollon. J'attends de vous une entière coopération à ce projet !  
>- Soyez certain que nous suivrons vos désirs Maître, répondit aussitôt Pandore.<br>- Qui vous accompagnera demain ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rhadamanthe. Ça m'étonnerait qu'Athéna et Poséidon ne soient pas escortés.

Hadès retint un sourire avant de planter ses prunelles bleues dans celles, dorées, de son juge :

- Vu que ma sécurité semble tellement t'inquiéter, Rhadamanthe, prépare-toi à me m'accompagner aux premières lueurs de l'aube ! dit-il avant de signifier la fin de la réunion, laissant sortir ses serviteurs :  
>- Est-ce vraiment prudent ? lui demanda Thanatos dès qu'ils furent seuls.<br>- Si nous devons finaliser cette réception au royaume d'Asgard, ils devront composer avec leurs anciens ennemis, autant commencer le plus rapidement possible.  
>- Oui, j'en conviens mais Eaque ou Minos sont, comment dire… un peu plus posé que Rhadamanthe.<br>- Peut-être… mais je tiens à ce qu'il m'accompagne !

Thanatos jeta un regard surpris vers Hadès qui semblait rêveur. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, son Seigneur avait un nouveau regard… Un regard qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps et cela réjouit fortement le cœur du Dieu de la Mort.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je pose un peu l'histoire de temps à autre, le temps à chacun de prendre la mesure de ce qui se passe (que se soit perso ou autre !). C'est un peu ce qui se passe dans la vie. Et oui également pour Aïoros, il veut faire évoluer sa relation avec Pégase, mais pour ce chapitre, un petit détour à Asgard s'impose avec le retour des guerriers divins de Grèce._

_Avec le nouveau système de com, merci de signer pour que je puisse vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou simplement connecté sous votre pseudo !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda**

Les quatre guerriers divins revenant de Grèce retrouvèrent leurs pairs avec plaisir. Seul Albéric, retenu à sa demeure avec Hypnos manquait à l'appel.

De joyeuses discussions s'engagèrent sur leur séjour chez leurs anciens ennemis, autour d'une collation que Flamme leur fit servir dans un des salons. Chacun y allait de son anecdote sur untel ou untel, mais tous étaient d'accord sur un point, les chevaliers d'Athéna montraient une parfaite unité. Siegfried profita de ces retrouvailles pour parler du seul absent de cette petite réunion informelle :

- Il serait peut-être temps pour nous de prendre exemple sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, commença-t-il.  
>- Tu veux que l'on pardonne sa traîtrise à ce fourbe ? lui rétorqua immédiatement Syd.<br>- L'un de vous s'est-il déjà posé la question de savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est rejeté de tous ? intervint Fenryl à la surprise générale. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'Albéric a suffisamment payé pour ses erreurs passées ? Si nous avons pu nous rendre compte d'une chose en Grèce, et ne me dis pas le contraire Syd, c'est qu'ils ont su faire table rase du passé. Kanon et Saga des Gémeaux sont tous deux des chevaliers à part entière.

Ce long discours de la part du maître des loups étonna ses pairs. Siegfried l'était tout particulièrement, Fenryl venait de résumer en quelques phrases ce qu'il lui aurait fallu argumenter pendant longtemps :

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en le voyant se lever.  
>- Voir mes loups, dit-il en souriant. Hilda nous veut tous à dîner ce soir, j'ai juste le temps !<br>- Mais on n'a pris aucune décision ! s'écria Hagen.  
>- La mienne est déjà prise, répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.<br>- C'est surprenant de voir comme ce séjour l'a changé… commenta Tol après son départ.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé, il a juste décidé de prendre son avenir en main et d'oublier le passé, lui répondit le guerrier d'Alpha en se levant à son tour. Fenryl a raison, ajouta-t-il avant de se rendre auprès de sa Princesse. J'ai moi aussi pris ma décision. A chacun d'entre vous d'en faire de même !<p>

Les jumeaux décidèrent d'aller se reposer avant le dîner :

- Et vous ? leur demanda Tol.  
>- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Bud, mais les arguments de Fenryl sont percutants, je crois qu'on devait tous y réfléchir sérieusement.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Le maître des loups chevauchait un étalon noir lancé au triple galop soulevant des nuages de neiges sur son passage. Ses longs cheveux gris flottaient aux vents et un regard tendre le suivit depuis le palais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point noir au milieu de l'immensité blanche.

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du guerrier d'Epsilon. Il parvint rapidement à une forêt où des hurlements joyeux l'accueillirent. Il sauta de son cheval à peine stoppé pour se retrouver assailli de toutes parts par sa meute en délire.

Heureux comme un enfant, il se roula dans la neige au milieu de ses loups en riant joyeusement. Jing poussa un jappement les autres animaux s'écartèrent laissant leur chef de meute et s'approcher de leur maître à tous. Le grand loup gris posa solennellement sa patte sur la main de Fenryl qui s'était assis pour saluer son retour et se coucha à ses genoux, renouvelant par ce geste, la soumission de la meute toute entière. Fenryl se releva et regarda l'horizon blanc s'étendant à perte de vue :

- Mes amis, dit-il en souriant, vous m'avez terriblement manqué…

Un regret vint cependant lui gâcher quelque peu le plaisir de ces retrouvailles et effacer son sourire. Il aurait aimé que Siegfried soit à ses côtés en ce moment et partage sa joie. Mais il était peu probable que le guerrier d'Alpha, si noble soit-il, puisse un jour comprendre à quel point ses loups étaient sa famille et qu'il n'était rien sans eux. Peut-être qu'il ferrait mieux de rester à l'écart du monde des hommes comme il l'avait toujours fait et ne plus déranger Siegfried… après tout, ici il était chez lui et aux milieux des siens. Le serait-il jamais parmi les hommes ? Même si ses sentiments s'étaient révélés à ses yeux, les interrogations parsemaient encore son esprit.

Un coup de museau de Jing le ramena à la réalité et il sourit de nouveau au loup qui avait sentit le changement d'attitude de son maître. Il lui caressa la tête, chassa pour l'instant ses doutes et remonta à cheval. Fenryl entraîna sa meute dans les bois tout proche, pour une partie de chasse avant de retourner s'acquitter de ses obligations.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Hilda, appartement des jumeaux**

Bud réfléchissait en regardant le paysage pendant que son frère prenait une douche.

Le guerrier divin pensait aux paroles, si justes, de Fenryl. Il connaissait cette sensation de rejet qui attisait cette incroyable haine… il l'avait vécu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il transformait son attachement en cet horrible sentiment. L'amour et la haine sont parfois si proches qu'on peut presque les confondre, et de l'un à l'autre, il n'y a qu'un pas. Pas qu'il avait allégrement franchi devant la brutale révélation du Phoenix pendant leur combat. Il ne voulait pas le franchir à nouveau dans l'autre sens.

Syd se prélassait sous l'eau chaude quand il sentit la présence de son jumeau venu le rejoindre :

- Tu ne pouvais pas patienter avant de me voir nu ? plaisanta-t-il sans se retourner.

A sa grande surprise, Bud le rejoignit, lui entoura la taille et il put sentir qu'il était également nu :

- Bud ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis longtemps, répondit son jumeau d'une voix rauque en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.<p>

Syd ne put retenir un gémissement mais tenta encore de l'arrêter :

- Bud… c'est de la folie, nous sommes jumeaux…

Pour toute réponse, Bud le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche, s'emparant brutalement de ses lèvres. Syd gémit à nouveau et sentit son corps réagir, tout comme celui de son jumeau dont le sexe durcissait contre sa cuisse.

Le baiser s'enflamma tout autant que leurs deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bud rompit le baiser et planta ses yeux dans ceux si semblables en face de lui :

- Je t'ai haï une partie de ma vie, du moins je le croyais… commença-t-il en redessinant lentement de ses mains, son visage. Ikki m'a fait réaliser mon erreur, mais il était trop tard… je t'ai perdu. Pendant trois ans, j'ai erré sur chacune de tes traces, à la recherche d'un passé disparu, ton regard ne me quittait pas. Soit je cède à ce désir de tout partager avec toi… soit je deviens fou et bascule à nouveau.

Il l'embrassa longuement et continua :

- Mais même ainsi, je ne cesserai jamais de désirer ne faire qu'un avec toi… Syd… je t'aime tant…

Ce dernier sentit quelques larmes perler à ses yeux, il ressentait toute la peine et la souffrance de son jumeau comme si elle était la sienne. Il se rappelait son réveil. Les larmes de bonheur dans ses yeux de le voir à nouveau en vie. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien… il avait tout de suite compris qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'un frère.

Il releva les mèches vertes qui lui cachaient ses yeux et sourit :

- Alors, unissons-nous et perdons-nous ensemble, car moi non plus je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi. Je t'aime aussi, plongeons dans ce monde de folie, dit-il en prenant à son tour possession de ses lèvres.

Bud poussa un gémissement étouffé par leurs bouches unies. Il avait vaillamment lutté contre ce désir incestueux, il avait même essayé de s'éloigner de lui. Mais dès qu'ils étaient séparés plus d'une journée, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre. Hilda elle-même avait cessé de tenter de les envoyer en mission séparément.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps frémissant dans ses bras, ce corps qui était quasiment le même que le sien. Mais il pouvait sentir quelques différences ça et là. Une taille un peu plus fine que la sienne, des cicatrices en moins. Les siennes témoignaient de ses dures années de jeunesse alors que Syd, lui, n'avait pas connu les manques et les privations.

Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains, s'émerveillant de laisser des marques sur la peau un peu plus blanche que la sienne. Syd gémissait, transporté enfin dans ce qu'il avait tant voulu connaître depuis son retour à la vie. Les mains de son jumeau réveillaient son corps, faisaient naître de longs et profonds soupirs et gémissements de contentement et il pouvait enfin tout à loisir admirer sans réserve, son frère, son jumeau.

Il se mit à parcourir son corps, redessinant les contours de chacune de ses nombreuses marques, laissées par sa difficile vie. Combien de fois, enfant et adolescent avait-il ressenti ce manque au fond lui ? Sa vie luxueuse et sans souci lui laissait largement le temps de s'interroger sur cet étrange sentiment qui le traversait parfois. Cette certitude ne pas être entier, d'avoir perdu une chose précieuse sans savoir laquelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le croise enfin et qu'il lui donne sa dague. Mais il l'avait perdu à nouveau.

Il avait fallu sa nomination au rang de guerrier divin et ses perceptions pour qu'il comprenne enfin que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste derrière lui, sans jamais se montrer. Un cosmos presque semblable au sien… Quelques recherches et interrogatoires de vieux serviteurs de son domaine avaient fini par lui apprendre la vérité. Mais un mur les séparait, un mur invisible mais bien réel.

Bud gémit à son tour sous les caresses de son jumeau, leurs regards se retrouvèrent. La même fièvre les voilait, le même désir impérieux. Leurs deux corps étaient toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, parfaitement imbriqués. Ils en connaissaient chaque détail et pourtant le découvraient.

Leurs deux bassins se mirent à bouger, rendant l'échange un peu plus électrique encore, provoquant des sensations encore inconnues tellement elles s'intensifiaient. Bud reprit le contrôle et s'écartant un peu, saisit une des mains de son jumeau pour la conduire jusqu'à leurs sexes gonflés. A eux deux, ils amplifièrent encore le mouvement, caressant d'un même geste les deux membres durcis de leurs mains unies.

Syd laissa échapper un cri rauque et ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement cette première jouissance, prémices de bien d'autres à venir. Son corps s'arqua tout comme celui de son jumeau :

- Par Odin… Bud…  
>- Syd…<p>

Un cri d'extase au même moment qu'ils étouffèrent par un baiser brûlant, laissant les ondes de plaisir parcourir leurs corps encore soudés et les dernières gouttes de leurs semences se répandre sur leurs deux mains toujours unies.

Le bruit de l'eau coulant sur eux et de leurs deux souffles saccadés reprit peu à peu place dans leurs esprits encore embrumés. Bud leva son visage vers le jet bienfaiteur avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Syd encore étroitement accroché à lui, la tête enfoui dans son cou.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber à genoux, léchant le ventre de son jumeau et leur semence mêlée que l'eau n'avait pas encore totalement évacuée :

- Syd…gémit son frère, sentant de nouveau son corps frémir.

Mais le guerrier de Zêta ne l'écoutait pas, il continua son exploration, descendant vers le membre qu'il convoitait encore pour le remettre en forme.

Une peur panique le poussait à continuer cet échange même si le temps leur était compté avant le repas prévu par la princesse. Confusément son esprit cherchait à assouvir pleinement ce partage ici et maintenant, pressentant que c'était vital pour eux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir à nouveau le désir de son jumeau grossir et se durcir au creux de sa bouche, ravivant le sien par la même occasion. Il sourit intérieurement, satisfait, et s'appliqua à rendre fou son frère en explorant avec application et gourmandise la totalité de sa virilité, s'arrêtant longuement sur les testicules avant de remonter vers le sexe maintenant dressé.

Il se sentit soudain tiré vers le haut, Bud venait de le relever brutalement. Il croisa ses yeux emplis d'une flamme indécente et lui sourit :

- A quoi joues-tu encore ? lui demanda sa voix rauque de désir contenu.

Pour toute réponse, Syd saisit sa main et la porta lentement à sa bouche, ne laissant plus à son jumeau aucun doute sur ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Bud poussa un gémissement sourd en le voyant lécher si consciencieusement ses doigts un à un, ses yeux outrageusement plantés dans les siens dans un défi muet. Malgré lui, son passé ressurgit devant ses yeux. Sa lutte pour survivre alors que son jumeau vivait dans l'opulence. Non cette fois, c'est lui qui gagnerait ! Il récupéra sa main et le retourna vers le mur, plaquant son corps contre le sien.

Syd poussa un cri de surprise et de contentement en le sentant reprendre le contrôle de l'étreinte. Il gémit alors qu'un doigt, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième pénétrait sans douceur son intimité. Pourtant il supporta la douleur, lançant son bassin au devant d'eux, en réclamant encore plus :

- Prend-moi Bud… vite… unis-nous enfin…

Sa voix suppliante et lascive remit instantanément de l'ordre dans l'esprit embrumé de son jumeau qui calma aussitôt sa rage en découvrant son frère qui s'offrait ainsi à lui :

- Syd… pourquoi ? murmura-t-il à son oreille comprenant qu'il l'avait volontairement poussé à bout, sans pour autant cesser sa préparation, mais beaucoup moins brutalement, presque tendrement maintenant.

Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui, souriant :

- Je te connais, tu aurais hésité des heures durant… Tu es bien plus droit que moi, Bud… Tellement loyal aussi… mais je te veux en moi ! Prend-moi maintenant ! Brûle-moi de l'intérieur !

Et son jumeau s'exécuta, reculant après lui avoir volé un baiser sauvage, il prit possession de son frère, pénétrant avec délice dans cet antre de plaisir.

Amour et haine… quels étranges sentiments si proches l'un de l'autre et qui peuvent parfois se fondre l'un dans l'autre. En cet instant de pur éblouissement pour ces jumeaux maudits dans leur première vie, un seul subsisterait à jamais.

Bud hurla, perdu dans les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Syd pleura de bonheur en criant son nom, la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé par la violente douleur qui laissa bientôt place à une pure extase.

Leurs deux cosmos jaillirent dans la petite salle de bain, tournoyèrent un instant au-dessus d'eux pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre et prendre malgré eux le contrôle de l'échange, protégeant les deux amants complètement déconnecté de toute réalité.

Syd s'arqua davantage sous les coups de reins de plus en plus forts de Bud qui glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à son sexe douloureux, lui imprimant un rythme similaire.

Leurs corps en feux, brûlaient enfin à l'unisson, s'unissant sur un avenir commun.

Le plaisir les consumait. Leurs sens, décuplés à l'infini par leurs cosmos, leur renvoyaient des multitudes d'ondes aussi divines que dévastatrices, accentuées par leur parenté. Leur osmose semblait enfin parfaite et ils le sentaient tous les deux.

Ces désirs inavoués et cachés, ces blessures secrètes que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser prenaient soudain un sens par cet ultime échange corporel, magnifique et intense.

Ils se surpassèrent, bridant au maximum la soif de leurs besoins les plus profonds, repoussant encore et encore leurs limites, amplifiant leurs mouvements, criant leur plaisir sans retenue jusqu'à perdre conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas le corps de l'autre.

A bout de force, ils puisèrent encore dans leurs dernières forces pour le dernier assaut, et parvinrent, dans une unité parfaite, à la délivrance suprême dans un dernier de bonheur et s'écroulant dans la douche.

Ils ne virent, ni ne sentirent le rayon lumineux parvenir jusqu'à leurs cosmos unis qui désintégra l'intrus sans autre forme de procès avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Bud eut vaguement conscience que quelque chose s'était produit, mais la sensation fut bien trop diffuse pour qu'il en prenne réellement la mesure. Et il était bien trop occupé à savourer les dernières parcelles de plaisir qui le traversaient encore et à étreindre le corps encore frémissant de son jumeau pour comprendre que cette osmose parfaite de leur deux cosmos venaient de les sauver d'une attaque aussi dangereuse que cruelle.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans les bois**

Fenryl sourit en caressant la tête de Jing. Ce dernier, en chef de meute, s'était servi les meilleurs morceaux du cerf qu'ils avaient chassé et abattu avant de laisser l'ensemble de la meute se partager le reste.

Le guerrier d'Epsilon fronça brusquement les sourcils en mettant tous ses sens en alerte :

_Cette sensation… étrange et inquiétante… comme si on cherchait à envahir mon esprit… comme en Grèce…. _

Il tomba brusquement à genoux alors qu'un rayon lumineux s'abattait sur lui. Jing hurla mais ne put pas s'approcher de son maître qui releva la tête vers lui :

- Siegfried… va Jing… va chercher… Siegfried…. arriva-t-il à prononcer avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur et de se prendre la tête à deux mains :

- Non… Je ne veux pas !

Jing aboya rameutant sa meute et donnant ses ordres avant de s'élancer au triple galop vers le palais d'Hilda, laissant son maître à la garde des autres loups.

Ooo000ooO

A quelques dizaines kilomètres de là, le carrosse aux armoiries de la famille d'Albéric se rapprochait également du palais.

Hypnos et son hôte avaient choisi ce moyen de locomotion plutôt que les chevaux car les habits de cérémonie du Dieu ne se prêtaient guère à une longue course dans la neige.

La divinité observait son hôte qui semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Repensait-il à leur journée ? Un sourire s'apprêtait à naître sur les lèvres d'Hypnos quand il ressentit le danger.

Il déploya son cosmos juste à temps pour contrer le rayon lumineux qui visait son hôte, le repoussant momentanément.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers.**

Hadès et Thanatos s'étaient retirés à Elysion.

Leur petite réunion avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi et les trois juges et Pandore étaient ensuite repartis vers leurs occupations respectives, la tête pleines de multiples questions quant à la suite des événements que même leur Seigneur semblait appréhender.

Mais tous les quatre étaient encore une fois prêts à donner leur vie pour que puisse s'accomplir sa volonté de maintenir cette nouvelle ère de paix.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe se retrouvèrent par hasard en cette fin de journée à la salle d'entraînement avec tous deux un furieux besoin de calmer d'une part leurs hormones en ébullitions et leurs esprits en fusion, d'autre part.

Face à face sur le tatami, ils se jaugèrent en un instant et s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Tous les autres combats s'arrêtèrent rapidement pour observer celui des deux juges qui n'utilisaient pourtant que la maîtrise des arts martiaux.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient parfaitement et prenaient plaisir à s'affronter dans une lutte où ils n'avaient pas à retenir leurs coups et qui était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans leurs états respectifs d'extrême frustration.

Si les coups de Rhadamanthe étaient plus forts, ceux d'Eaque étaient plus subtils et le premier devait se montrer extrêmement vigilant pour parer chaque attaque, alors que le deuxième esquivait au mieux.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de combat ininterrompu, d'une avalanche d'attaques et parades toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, les deux adversaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour souffler un peu. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils prirent conscience du calme anormal qui régnait dans la salle, ordinairement bruyante de cris et d'affrontements en tout genre.

Leur combat tenait en haleine tous les spectres présents et qui s'étaient fait spectateurs de cet événement plutôt rarissime.

Eaque sourit à son acolyte sans remarquer un regard d'argent qui s'était fait discret pour observer lui aussi ce combat sortant de l'ordinaire.

Rhadamanthe lui renvoya un sourire de connivence, prêt lui aussi à donner du spectacle à ce public inédit et qui pour l'heure, chassait si bien ses pensées indécentes envers son Seigneur, sans se douter une seconde que ce dernier, lui aussi, le suivait avec attention depuis ses appartements privés qu'il avait regagné un peu plus tôt.

Ils firent tous deux jaillirent un peu de leurs cosmos et s'élancèrent de nouveau, laissant une bonne partie de leurs spectateurs muet de surprise.

Une nouvelle demi-heure de lutte intensive et de très haut niveau ne suffit pourtant pas à les départager et ils s'écroulèrent tous deux allongés côte à côte, épuisés, vidés mais ravis :

- Ta récente mort ne t'a pas affaibli mon très cher Rhadamanthe, constata Eaque en reprenant son souffle  
>- J'en ais autant à ton service…<br>- Et si on allait manger un morceau maintenant ? Je me sens nettement mieux !  
>- Serais-tu frustré ? se moqua l'anglais.<br>- Autant que toi si j'en juge par ton niveau de ce soir… le railla son collègue.

Il soupira sans répondre et se redressa :

- Eh ! Attends-moi ! l'apostropha Eaque en se relevant à son tour.  
>- Pourquoi tu veux me frotter le dos sous ma douche ? le défia Rhadamanthe.<br>- Ne me tente pas… lui répondit le népalais en soutenant son regard et en lui emboîtant le pas sous l'œil amusé du Dieu de la mort qui s'apprêtait à les suivre tout aussi discrètement.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda**

Siegfried et Mime se promenaient le long des remparts, discutant et observant le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Le guerrier d'Eta avait confié ses angoisses à son ami, sachant qu'il le comprendrait.

Celui-ci lui promit de rester vigilant mais cela ne rassurait qu'en partie Mime. Au moment où le guerrier d'Alpha s'apprêtait à lui transmettre le message de Camus, son attention fut attirée par l'heure tardive :

- Bizarre, dit-il. Albéric devrait être arrivé…  
>- Fenryl n'est pas non plus revenu, constata son ami en laissant son regard errer sur l'horizon. Regarde ! s'écria-t-il soudain en désignant un point qui grossissait. C'est quoi cet animal ?<p>

Siegfried fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant ce qui semblait être un loup, même si la bête était encore bien trop loin pour en être absolument certain :

- Nos chevaux ! hurla-t-il à l'intention des gardes qui se précipitèrent vers les écuries :  
>- Viens Mime ! ordonna-t-il au guerrier d'Eta.<p>

Ils sautèrent souplement dans la cour, Mime restant en arrière pour récupérer leurs chevaux alors qu'il courait déjà en direction de l'animal.

Jing reconnu de loin l'odeur de celui que son maître l'avait envoyé quérir et poussa un long hurlement pour se faire reconnaître, glaçant le cœur de Siegfried qui décelait maintenant nettement son pelage clair.

Mime le rejoignit avec son cheval alors que l'homme et le loup arrivait enfin à la même hauteur. Jing fit prestement demi-tour, plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme :

- Conduis-nous Jing ! ordonna ce dernier en éperonnant son étalon qui pensa alors à Albéric et contacta sa Princesse par télépathie.

Hilda donna rapidement des ordres et quelques minutes plus tard, Hagen et Tol s'élançaient à la rencontre du carrosse d'Albéric.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bibliothèque **

Shun regardait désespérément le soleil qui arrivait au terme de sa course. Shiryu leva les yeux du livre qu'il étudiait :

- Il est l'heure ! Allons-y, dit-il.  
>- Mais… protesta Shun.<br>- On continuera à chercher après. Dès que l'on aura trouvé, Shion transmettra le message à Kanon, le rassura le Dragon en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils sortirent tous, descendant rapidement jusqu'au perron du temple du Bélier où tous les chevaliers arrivaient un à un, rejoignant ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Ikki s'était arrêté au temple de la Vierge, tout comme son cadet à celui des Gémeaux. Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu avaient continué leur chemin jusqu'au premier temple. C'est là que le Dragon retrouva ses deux amants en pleine discussion, Shion faisant ses dernières recommandations à Dohko pour cette mission pour le moins périlleuse.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Athéna avait reçu très officiellement le général de Kraken ainsi que ses chevaliers en présence du Grand Pope. Mais cette mini-cérémonie devant le premier temple était, par contre, totalement improvisée.

Kanon fut retenu quelques instants par Mu qui lui promit de finir son armure au plus vite. Le Gémeau, tenant Shun par la main, se trouvait bien embarrassé par toutes ces marques d'amitié et de soutien auxquelles il n'était guère habitué. Surtout que dans son esprit, il n'allait que payer ses erreurs passées :

- Ne pense pas si négativement, lui reprocha Shun à voix basse.  
>- Depuis quand tu arrives à lire mes pensées ? lui répondit Kanon sur le même ton.<br>- Il ne le peut pas, intervint Saga qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de son jumeau. Mais il sent ton état d'esprit comme tu sens le sien et il faut que vous restiez unis durant votre séparation. Ce sera sans doute ta meilleure protection

Son frère le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il essayait d'insinuer, mais peu importe, il ferait tout pour sauver Io de Scylla et revenir entier au Sanctuaire

Shion parlait maintenant avec Shaka qui tenait la main d'Ikki dans la sienne, lui envoyant son cosmos toujours aussi calme et serein malgré la situation.

Isaak finissait de saluer les chevaliers et négociait déjà un nouveau rendez-vous avec Hyoga qui accepta avec joie sous les regards protecteurs du Verseau et du Scorpion.

Au milieu des salutations, Shiryu se glissa jusqu'à son maître. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit :

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras la solution !  
>- J'aurais préféré vous la communiquer avant de partir… répondit-il en savourant la caresse désormais si familière et qui allait lui manquer.<br>- Ne te décourage pas et ne quitte pas le Sanctuaire sans l'accord de Shion, lui recommanda encore la Balance.

Ce dernier les rejoints à cet instant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur lui, dit-il. Toi, fais bien attention à Poséidon et tiens-moi au courant régulièrement !

Dohko leur sourit à tous deux et déposa un rapide baiser sur leurs lèvres avant de rejoindre Shaka, Kanon et Isaak.

Shiryu sentit les bras de Shion l'attiré à lui alors que les quatre hommes s'éloignaient dans le soleil couchant. Ikki et Shun s'étaient également serré l'un contre l'autre, entouré de l'aîné des Gémeaux et du Poisson.

Sur les marches de son temple, Mu rentra vivement dans son atelier sous le regard inquiet d'Angelo qui savait que plus rien ne l'arrêtait avant la complète restauration de l'armure de Kanon.

Instinctivement, les autres se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, regardant ensemble les quatre silhouettes disparaître à l'horizon.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Hypnos se redressa et attira vivement Albéric contre lui pour sauter du carrosse qui avait stoppé son avance sous la force de l'impact :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda le guerrier divin en se dégageant des bras protecteurs.  
>- Une attaque… répondit le Dieu du sommeil qui laissa doucement son cosmos s'étendre autour d'eux, enveloppant la blancheur du paysage d'une lueur d'or.<p>

Albéric fut subjugué par son charisme imposant tranquillement sa toute puissance en ce lieu immaculé qu'il en oublia un instant la gravité de la situation.

- Il revient ! s'écria Hypnos, le ramenant brutalement au moment présent, alors qu'un nouveau rayon lumineux descendait sur eux, visant toujours le guerrier divin qui sauta instinctivement en arrière pour l'éviter mais encore une fois le cosmos du Dieu le repoussa.

Pourtant cette fois la Divinité fut ébranlée par la violente attaque et dut rassembler ses forces pour tenir bon.

Albéric le vit faire une grimace de douleur alors que le rayon essayait maintenant de l'atteindre. Il dégaina son épée flamboyante et tenta de s'interposer entre lui et le rayon. Il fut violement repoussé au loin sortant du cercle protecteur d'Hypnos :

- Albéric ! Ne bouge pas ! lui intima le Dieu alors que son aura se colorait de reflets argentés et qu'elle gagnait en intensité. Hypnos leva le bras et lança une fulgurante attaque sous la forme d'un éclair doré qui brisa une fois pour toutes le rayon de leur adversaire invisible.

Le Dieu chancela sous la force de la répercussion et Albéric se précipita pour le soutenir alors que le calme semblait de nouveau envahir le paysage de neige éternelle :

- Seigneur Hypnos ? Tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-il en observant le visage encore pâle de son sauveur.  
>- Te ferais-tu du souci pour moi ? sourit ce dernier.<p>

Albéric rougit violement mais guida Hypnos jusqu'au carrosse en ordonnant au cocher :

- Au palais ! Vite !

Au loin apparaissaient les deux guerriers divins dépêchés à leur rencontre.

Une fois assis, le Dieu de la mort ferma un instant les yeux, entrant en contact avec son jumeau et le remerciant pour son aide.

Tol et Hagen escortèrent le carrosse jusqu'au palais où Hypnos se retira dans la chambre qu'on lui attribua refusant de se faire examiner par un médecin comme le lui suggérait Hilda.

Il demanda juste à ce que personne ne le dérange pendant une heure. Il disparut dès qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, se téléportant à Elysion pour permettre à son corps de récupérer plus rapidement.

Albéric, encore secoué par ce dont il avait été témoin, rapportait à sa Princesse et à ses pairs les détails de l'attaque.

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard, dans les bois prés du palais d'Hilda**

Siegfried et Mime parvinrent enfin jusqu'à Fenryl, guidé par Jin. Mais ils se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de briser le cercle qui l'entourait. Toutes leurs attaques semblaient impuissantes face à cette étrange barrière.

Les loups de Fenryl étaient comme fous et se jetaient régulièrement en avant prenant de plein fouet la protection de la barrière et atterrissaient en couinant de douleur à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'où ils se relevaient chancelants pour revenir à l'attaque.

Siegfried était mort d'inquiétude, il voyait celui qu'il aimait se maintenir la tête et hurler de douleur même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre, le cercle semblant l'isoler complètement du reste du monde. Pourtant il parvenait à déceler sur ses traits la douleur encore plus grande à chaque fois qu'un de se loups se faisait repousser :

- Jing, fais-les stopper ce massacre ! lui ordonna-t-il. Vous vous blessez en vain ! Ce n'est pas ce que voudrait ton maître !

Le loup le regarda un instant avant de lancer un aboiement bref. La queue basse, sa meute se répartit alors toute autour de la zone où était retenu Fenryl mais stoppa ses inutiles attaques :

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Mime.  
>- Recule, Je vais intensifier mon cosmos au maximum ! Il faut le sortir de là.<p>

Son pair lui obéit et l'aura du guerrier d'Alpha s'éleva encore une fois. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Siegfried repoussa ses propres limites pour sauver le maître des loups.

Ce dernier luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce qui menaçait de s'emparer de son esprit. Il pouvait voir sans entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du cercle le retenant prisonnier et avait compris que Siegfried avait réussi à stopper ses loups.

Il réalisa certainement à cet instant à quel point le guerrier d'Alpha arrivait maintenant à le comprendre et à ressentir ses propres souffrances. Il le croyait juste attaché et intéressé par sa différence, mais ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce simple stade d'attirance physique.

Ce qu'il lisait en ce moment sur son visage lui redonna l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer la lutte et ne pas le décevoir encore. Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un l'oblige à faire et à penser, il voulait vivre et découvrir ce que Siegfried semblait prêt à lui offrir. Ces sentiments qu'il croyait à jamais détruit et que le guerrier d'Alpha avait peu à peu éveillé en son cœur meurtri, il voulait les connaître, les apprendre, les partager…

Mime regardait inquiet l'aura de Siegfried continuer à grandir se demandant si ce dernier n'allait pas lui aussi y laisser la vie. Quand il lança son attaque le choc fut retentissant et l'écho se répercuta à l'infini, mais le cercle tint bon envoyant valser le guerrier d'Alpha à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Fenryl hurla en le voyant retomber lourdement au sol, tel un pantin brisé, souffrant le martyre de l'avoir obligé à donner son maximum. Son propre cosmos, bloqué jusque là, eut un sursaut et sembla renaître doucement, encore contré par la puissance du rayon cherchant toujours à l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant dessus et renforçant sa protection contre cette attaque maléfique.

Mime se précipita vers son ami mais fut arrêté par un cosmos extrêmement puissant qui venait d'apparaître autour du guerrier divin d'Alpha, l'élevant doucement dans les airs. Il fut dépossédé de son armure alors qu'au-dessus de lui flottait celle d'Odin.

Mime tomba à genoux de surprise en voyant l'amure divine recouvrir le corps de son ami et l'épée de Balmung se placer dans sa main.

Siegfried concentra de nouveau sa puissance, aidée en cela par celle de son Dieu et lança l'épée mythique contre le cercle, le brisant enfin.

Aussitôt le cosmos de Fenryl put de nouveau se développer et Mime joignit son attaque à celle de son pair. Leurs deux attaques combinées eurent enfin raison du rayon qui se désintégra, disparaissant en même temps que le soleil de cette fin de journée.

Fenryl perdit immédiatement connaissance mais l'aura du Seigneur de cette terre vint doucement l'entourer, chassant de son esprit et de son corps les influences néfastes du rayon maudit.

L'armure d'Odin quitta Siegfried, se reformant avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue.

Mime essayait de porter secours à leur pair mais ses loups formaient un mur protecteur autour de leur maître inconscient. Ils s'écartèrent néanmoins quand Siegfried, épuisé, se traîna à genoux jusqu'à lui, constatant avec soulagement qu'il semblait en bonne santé. Il le souleva doucement dans ses bras et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour le ramener vers les chevaux.

Déjà les secours arrivaient du palais où Hilda avait donné ses ordres après le récit d'Albéric. Siegfried se retourna vers Jing et lui parla un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard la meute entière disparaissait dans la profondeur des bois, confiant leur maître à celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Ooo000ooO

**Au sanctuaire sous-marin**

Io se dressa soudainement dans son lit en sentant plusieurs cosmos dont un qui n'avait plus foulé ce lieu depuis sa dernière destruction :

- Kanon…

Il se leva, chancelant, se demandant ce que faisait l'ex-général ici et s'il voulait de nouveau s'en prendre à son Empereur. Chrysaor entra à ce moment et se précipita sur lui, le recouchant de force :

- Il est ici ! protesta Io.  
>- Je sais, il vient rendre son écaille à Poséidon. Toi tu ne bouge pas d'ici, ce sont les ordres de notre Maître.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? Je dois protéger Poséidon ! Kanon est dangereux ! argumenta Io en se débattant.  
>- Il n'est pas seul, deux chevaliers d'or l'accompagnent. Tout se passera bien… repose-toi, répondit son ami et laissant s'étendre son cosmos qui replongea son ami dans un sommeil profond.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Salle du trône**

Dohko et Shaka, revêtus de leur armure d'or entouraient Kanon et tous trois avançaient entre la haie que formaient les troupes de Poséidon qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être impressionnées par le calme qu'affichaient les trois hommes.

Autour de l'Empereur des Mers, assis sur son trône son trident à la main, se trouvaient les reste des ses généraux, Io et Chrysaor mis à part ainsi que Isaak qui remontait l'allée quelques mètres devant les chevaliers.

Sirène, à la droite de son Seigneur, craignait déjà le châtiment qui allait s'abattre sur ce dernier devant son audace.

Poséidon, lui, restait étrangement calme. Les récents événements avaient changé la donne et lui avait fait prendre un peu de recul sur l'arrivée imprévue de son ex-général.

Isaak posa un genou à terre devant le trône et baissa la tête, attendant la réaction de son Dieu. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, même si l'explication que lui avait fournit le chevalier de la Balance était plausible, Poséidon le punirait probablement. Mais il devait encourir ce risque pour mettre un terme à toute cette folie. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver définitivement Sirène et cela passait par la guérison rapide d'Io.

L'Empereur des Mers avait fixé son regard sur les trois chevaliers, ignorant pour le moment son général.

Kanon semblait inébranlable tel un fauve prêt à bondir à tout instant. Mais son attitude fière et altière n'étonnait en rien le maître des lieux, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, elle forçait même le respect. Cet homme était, sans aucun doute, un atout de choix dans la garde d'Athéna.

Le chevalier de la Vierge était, à sa façon, tout aussi étonnant. Son attitude témoignait d'une grande sagesse et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. Ses yeux, qu'il gardait clos, renforçait encore cette étrange aura qui l'entourait, presque divine, ne put s'empêcher de constater Poséidon.

Le chevalier de la Balance parachevait cette sensation en dégageant une très forte impression de puissance et de calme presque… Olympien, contrastant fortement avec sa jeunesse.

Décidément sa nièce avait fait en sorte de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, mais quel était le but de leur arrivée prématurée ?

Le Dieu pouvait sentir la nervosité de ses généraux et de l'ensemble de ses troupes sur qui les chevaliers avaient fait forte impression. A ses côtés, Sirène semblait totalement pris au dépourvu, lui prouvant qu'il n'était en rien impliqué dans les agissements du général agenouillé devant lui. Il reporta son attention vers ce dernier :

- Général de Kraken que me vaut cette surprise ?

L'interpellé inspira profondément avant de relever la tête et d'affronter ce qui serait peut-être ces derniers instants de quiétude en ce monde. Pourtant il fut surpris de ne constater aucune aura néfaste autour de son Seigneur. Avait-il finalement fait le bon choix ?

- J'ai rencontré Kanon lors de mes démarches sur Terre qui m'avait amené aux alentours du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
>- Quelles genres de démarches pouvaient t'amener si près du domaine de ma nièce ?<br>- J'avais rendez-vous avec Hyoga, mon ami, le chevalier du Cygne, répondit Isaak en retenant son souffle.

Mais Poséidon, s'il n'était pas dupe, n'en montra rien et reporta son regard sur Kanon :

- Donc tu es venu ici de ton plein gré ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
>- C'est exact, confirma ce dernier en soutenant le regard du Dieu.<br>- Alors pourquoi une telle escorte ?  
>- Nous ne sommes ici que dans le but de mener à bien la restitution de l'écaille des mers, comme vous l'avez exigez auprès d'Athéna, intervint Dohko en prenant la parole. N'est-ce pas le but de la convocation de Kanon en ce lieu ? Je crois savoir que le nouveau porteur de l'écaille du Dragon des Mers a déjà été choisi… rajouta-t-il calmement.<p>

La stupeur cloua un instant l'assemblée entière y compris une partie des généraux qui ignorait cette information.

Mais Poséidon ne fut qu'à moitié surpris et comprit immédiatement le message sous-entendu du chevalier de la Balance.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua une chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Comme tout Dieu, il pouvait lire les pensées mais également voir le cosmos des humains qui en possédaient, même si celui-ci n'était pas invoqué par son possesseur. Et il découvrit, tout comme son frère l'avait fait lors de sa visite à sa nièce, les liens qui semblaient unir ces trois chevaliers à certains de leurs semblables et qui les rendaient sensiblement bien plus forts.

Même s'il ne pouvait voir vers qui étaient tendu ces liens, il les voyait nettement se détacher de chaque chevalier pour se perdre dans l'espace temporel, rejoignant à coup sûr la personne le partageant. Il pouvait même voir leurs différentes intensités, indiquant s'ils étaient fragiles ou récents, et celui que partageait le chevalier de la Balance semblait particulièrement puissant. Mais le plus surprenant à ses yeux fut que son ex-général en possédait un très puissant également, semblant confirmer ce qu'Isaak de Kraken lui avait laissé entendre quand à sa relation avec Io de Scylla. Cette constatation ramena la fureur dans le cœur du Dieu :

- Je ne peux qu'approuver votre empressement à conclure ce différend entre nos Sanctuaires et je remercierais ma nièce pour cela, reprit Poséidon ignorant volontairement les dernières remarques de Dohko en fixant le chevalier droit dans les yeux qui ne cillèrent même pas. Je dois m'absenter demain, il vous faudra donc patienter jusqu'à mon retour pour procéder à cette restitution. En attendant le général Sorrente sera votre guide en ce palais où je vous invite, finit-il en se levant et en faisant signe à Isaak de le suivre, signifiant à tous la fin de l'entretien à la surprise générale.

Sirène, inquiet, les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle du trône. Il avait nettement sentit la fureur de son Empereur lors des dernières minutes de l'entrevue. Mais à qui était-elle destinée cette fois ?

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bibliothèque**

Shiryu bailla et releva la tête un instant de son livre, regardant par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur le Domaine Sacrée. Il se leva, courbaturé par sa longue immobilité et s'étira en baillant de nouveau. Il était seul depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Seiya et Hyoga avaient quasiment été ramenés de force par leurs compagnons au temple pour la nuit. Quand à Shun, c'est Ikki lui-même qui avait fini par l'emmener après qu'il se soit endormi sur un livre.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer, petit Dragon.

Shiryu se retourna et sourit à Shion qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau :

- Il faut que je retrouve ce passage, s'obstina le chevalier.  
>- Tu as un peu de temps devant toi, Dohko vient de m'informer que Poséidon s'absentait de son domaine demain… Pour l'instant ils sont coincés avec Sirène de Sorrente.<p>

Tout en parlant, le Grand Pope s'approcha et déposa le plateau sur un coin de la grande table pas encore envahie par les nombreux ouvrages que Shiryu avait sorti :

- Viens boire un café et manger un morceau ! Tes compagnons ont depuis longtemps regagnés les bras de Morphée, il est temps pour toi de faire de même !

- Et toi, tu comptes te coucher aussi ? ironisa le Dragon, s'avançant vers la table, réalisant qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé et qu'il mourrait de faim.  
>- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu te chercher ? Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de dormir seul… le taquina-t-il.<p>

Les deux hommes s'installèrent plus confortablement pour déguster un en-cas, Shion ayant également sauté le repas pour préparer le voyage de sa Déesse le lendemain :

- Comment ça c'est passé là-bas ? demanda Shiryu quand il servit le café.  
>- Pas trop mal, compte tenu des circonstances.<br>- Kanon va sûrement profiter de l'absence de Poséidon pour essayer de libérer Io de Scylla.  
>- Il y a des chances, oui.<br>- Alors il faut que je me remette au travail au plus vite ! s'écria Shiryu en se levant.  
>- Pas si vite ! Il manque encore une chose à cette pause !<br>- Et quoi ? s'étonna le Dragon en se retournant vers lui.  
>- Le dessert… répondit le Grand Pope en le saisissant par la taille et en s'emparant de ses lèvres.<p>

Shiryu se laissa volontiers aller dans les bras puissants, savourant le baiser impérieux et possessif de son amant. Un instant le temps sembla se suspendre et il sentit son cosmos réagir et s'échapper de son corps comme pour répondre à l'intensité de l'échange.

Shion le sentit également et sourit intérieurement, ravi que le Dragon s'éveille enfin à cet ultime partage. Peut-être son inquiétude pour Dohko que le Grand Pope percevait également très intensément n'était-elle pas étrangère à cela.

Il rompit le baiser, gardant encore un peu Shiryu dans ses bras, laissant une des ses mains caresser la longue chevelure d'ébène :

- Tu sais que je dois toujours une punition petit Dragon, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur que le moment soit bien choisi, lui répondit Shiryu sur le même ton, troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.<br>- Tu as malheureusement raison, dit Shion en se reculant pour planter ses yeux roses dans les siens, alors donne-moi vite un livre avant que je ne réponde plus de rien !

Shiryu s'écarta rapidement pour se saisir d'un des ouvrages qu'il avait préparé et le lui tendit avec un sourire confus, regrettant intensément que l'heure ne soit pas plus propice à un autre passe-temps. Shion s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se plongea dans sa lecture avec un sourire sur le visage :

Cela viendra Shiryu, pensa-t-il. Je suis sur que le temps est proche pour toi.

Ce dernier reprit également sa lecture, bien qu'encore très chamboulé par cette bizarre réaction de son cosmos qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pouvait guère se pencher sur cela pour l'instant.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, dans le temple du Sagittaire.**

Seiya se libéra des bras d'Aïoros et s'habilla. La respiration régulière de ce dernier lui indiquait qu'il s'était endormi. Sa main s'autorisa une caresse légère sur l'épaisse chevelure marron et un sourire attendri éclaira quelque peu le visage contrarié du jeune chevalier avant qu'il ne se glisse sans bruit hors du temple.

Il s'arrêta sur son seuil, levant les yeux, admirant le ciel étoilé. Son visage, un instant tendre devant son amant avait repris un air grave. Haussant les épaules dans un geste de lassitude, il prit lentement le chemin de la plage, ressassant les mêmes noires pensées qui ne le quittaient guère depuis l'irruption d'Hadès au Sanctuaire.

Mais s'il avait tiré les leçons de sa précédente mésaventure, il ne savait toujours pas partager ses angoisses. Ces six derniers mois avaient été pour lui une découverte et un bonheur de chaque jour. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient vécus, qu'ils soient tendres ou passionnés, tristes ou joyeux l'avaient profondément transformé. Il plaçait ce bonheur au-dessus de tout et refusait qu'une nouvelle guerre puisse venir lui enlever tout cela. Il avait encore tant à découvrir…

Ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la plage où il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas le seul insomniaque du Sanctuaire ce soir :

- Salut Seiya, mon frère sait-il que tu lui fausses compagnie presque chaque nuit ?  
>- Me surveilles-tu ?<br>- Non, pas spécialement…  
>- Serais-tu toi aussi taraudé par une profonde angoisse ?<br>- On peut effectivement voir les choses comme ça… Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa le Lion.

Le jeune japonais lui obéit et s'installa près d'Aïolia qui regardait pensivement la mer :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'angoisser.  
>- Toi non plus ce n'était pas vraiment le tien. Avant tu fonçais tête baissée dans n'importe quel ennemi sans vraiment te préoccuper des conséquences, se moqua son aîné.<br>- J'étais jeune et je n'avais rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui tout est différent… mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
>- Marine et moi avons partagé une chose extraordinaire et maintenant je perçois très nettement tout ce qu'elle ressent… J'ai du mal à me faire à cela, j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité à son insu. J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours une chose importante dont elle ne m'a pas encore parlé. C'est à cause de ça que je ne dors presque plus.<br>- Ce dont tu me parles ressemble à ce que m'a dit Shun quand Kanon est parti, commenta Seiya.  
>- Que t'a-t-il dit ?<br>- Que peu importe s'ils étaient séparés de milliers de kilomètres, ils sauraient instantanément si l'autre avait un souci. Il n'a pas su vraiment l'expliquer mais peut-être que Marine et toi vous partagez le même sorte de lien que Shun et Kanon. Ils ne sont pas les seuls d'ailleurs, d'autres au Sanctuaire ont l'air de savoir ce que l'autre pense avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot.  
>- Tu sembles bien renseigné à ce sujet… s'étonna le Lion.<br>- J'ai juste observé certaines choses, rien de plus.  
>- Et Aïoros et toi ?<br>- Non, rien de semblable entre nous, murmura tristement Pégase en reportant son regard vers la mer. Il s'en va demain en mission, tu sais, rajouta-t-il  
>- Je sais, il est passé me le dire. Seiya, as-tu si peur pour lui ? Tu connais pourtant sa puissance et sa force mieux que quiconque !<br>- Oui, mais je connais aussi Hadès, je suis mort de sa main…  
>- Shion ne pense pas qu'il soit notre ennemi cette fois.<br>- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire entièrement confiance.  
>- Alors fais confiance à mon frère !<p>

Seiya se tourna vers le Lion et lui sourit :

- Faisons un marché Aïolia.  
>- Un marché ?<br>- Je fais taire mes angoisses pour ton frère et tu fais confiance à mon maître. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle te parlera quand le moment sera venu !

Le Lion sourit à son tour :

- Ok, je marche !

Il se leva :

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main à Seiya pour l'aider à se relever.

Quand il se glissa un quart d'heure plus tard dans le lit de son amant, Pégase se sentait un peu mieux. Même si il n'avait pas vraiment partagé son angoisse avec Aïolia, il constatait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce genre de sentiment et cela le réconfortait un peu. Il se blottit contre le Sagittaire qui l'entoura de ses bras :

- Je t'aime tant, sois prudent demain, lui murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

Aïoros n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit, heureux de le sentir un peu moins angoissé que ces derniers jours.

Au moment où le chevalier du Sagittaire laissait le sommeil l'envahir, un cri de joie retentissait dans la bibliothèque du palais, faisant sursauter Shion qui somnolait à moitié sur son livre.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Toute la salle d'entraînement commentait encore l'affrontement des deux juges alors que ces derniers avaient depuis longtemps quittés les lieux.

Le combat avait eu le bon sens de remettre les idées en place dans la tête un peu chamboulée d'Eaque. S'il avait plaisanté tout au long de leur chemin vers la sortie sur une éventuelle douche commune avec son ami, il n'avait pas poussé plus loin le divertissement et s'était éclipsé vers son appartement dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte de la salle commune.

Ce dont lui était gré Rhadamanthe qui était tout aussi conscient que lui qu'un tel acte ne les mènerait à rien, car n'assouvirait qu'un besoin physique qu'ils pouvaient tous deux aisément comblé avec n'importe qui. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait bel et bien compris qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège tout aussi divin qu'irréalisable.

Ils traînèrent tous deux après le dîner, décidé à partager encore un peu de temps avant une nouvelle nuit en solitaire devant une partie d'échec. Au moins cela occupait leurs esprits, et ils retrouvèrent ainsi une certaine complicité face à leur sort.

Et quand Eaque regagna son appartement, il se sentait apaisé de n'avoir pas franchi la frontière de leur amitié, même s'il en mourrait encore d'envie. Mais il savait fort bien que le corps de Rhadamanthe, si parfait soit-il, ne pourrait apaiser sa soif d'un autre encore plus… divin.

Il soupira avant de se glisser dans son lit pour la nuit se demandant si au fond, il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui ne jamais partager cet instant d'intimité avec le Dieu de la mort. Car dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas à déplorer à ce point de ne pouvoir combler ce fossé qui les séparait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

Ooo000ooO

La soirée à Elysion avait été nettement plus mouvementée avec l'arrivée d'Hypnos que son jumeau accueillit en le serrant dans ses bras. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'aux thermes et le déshabilla rapidement, l'immergeant dans la source bienfaitrice pour leurs corps.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il alors.  
>- Secoué, mais déjà nettement mieux, grâce à toi…<p>

Thanatos se glissa jusqu'à lui et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres pour un rapide baiser :

- J'ai eu peur ! plaida-t-il devant l'air surpris de son jumeau par son geste.

Non que cela le choque, mais rarement le froid Dieu de la mort se laissait aller à ce genre de débordement. Hypnos cala son jumeau contre lui, caressant doucement son dos.

Ils avaient depuis fort longtemps dépassé le stade d'une simple relation fraternel mais ne s'offusquaient pas quand l'un d'eux s'attachait pour l'espace d'un temps à un mortel. Bien que cela arrivait beaucoup plus souvent à Hypnos qu'à son jumeau. Rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à retenir l'attention et obtenir l'affection du Dieu de la mort. Mais ils savaient également qu'à terme, ils seraient là pour se consoler de la perte inévitable du compagnon ou de la compagne d'un temps :

- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec un certain juge de ma connaissance, le taquina tendrement Hypnos en le berçant contre lui.  
>- J'y allais, quand j'ai entendu ton appel… Je crois qu'il va être temps que je lui fasse comprendre certaine chose à ce têtu-là d'ailleurs… maugréa-t-il.<br>- Hypnos ! intervint la voix d'Hadès qui s'installa sur le bord du bassin et passa sa main nimbé de son puissant cosmos autour des jumeaux enlacés :  
>- C'était lui, comment a-t-il osé t'attaquer ! s'offusqua l'Empereur des Ténèbres.<br>- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il visait, répondit Hypnos, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait reconnu.  
>- Bien sur que si ! C'est un Dieu majeur, il a forcément perçu ton cosmos ! Cela équivaut à une déclaration de guerre !<br>- Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, Monseigneur. Pas maintenant que nous mettons tout en place pour le contrer et l'acculer !  
>- Hypnos a raison, même si je ne suis pas tranquille de le laisser repartir là-bas, il vaut mieux rester sur notre plan et l'affronter avec l'aide de Poséidon et d'Athéna ! insista Thanatos.<p>

Hadès les regarda longuement tous les deux, se calmant peu à peu. Pourtant il ne pouvait pardonner son acte à son neveu. Les jumeaux étaient à ses côtés depuis tant de siècles qu'il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir se passer d'eux. Leurs rapports avaient tant évolués depuis la perte brutale de Perséphone. Aurait-il seulement survécu sans leur affection et leur soutien ?

Sa main vint lentement caresser la joue d'Hypnos pour finir sa course sur celle de son jumeau :

- Je vais envoyer des spectres enquêter discrètement et t'assurer une protection. Pour avoir attaqué si fortement, Apollon est déjà sur place. Sois prudent Hypnos ! finit-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement :

- Je vais y retourner, dit-il, il risque de profiter de mon absence pour s'en prendre de nouveau à Albéric.  
>- Tu t'es vraiment attaché à ce guerrier divin n'est-ce pas ? demanda son frère en le libérant.<br>- Il est particulièrement fragile. Mais je vois que tu ne t'es pas encore lassé d'Eaque, toi non plus…  
>- Lui, c'est plutôt une forte tête, mais je me charge d'y mettre un peu de plomb, sourit rêveusement Thanatos.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon avait quitté son domaine, laissant la responsabilité de ses invités à ses généraux et en particulier à son bras droit.

Les chevaliers avaient été conduits dans la partie du palais réservé aux visiteurs. Dohko et Shaka s'étaient débarrassé de leurs armures d'or pour dîner avec le général Sirène de Sorrente.

Ce dernier avait bien du mal à ne pas penser à Isaak. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle et son cosmos semblait avoir disparu du Sanctuaire sous-marin en même temps que celui du maître des lieux, mais il assuma son rôle en servant d'hôte aux trois chevaliers.

Au contraire de beaucoup de ses pairs, il avait depuis longtemps pardonné à Kanon sa folie, même s'il en payait encore le prix fort. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, son Seigneur n'avait plus abusé de lui depuis les derniers événements, pourtant il n'osait croire que c'était enfin la fin de son calvaire.

Sirène avait également été l'un des premiers à découvrir la marque sur le bras de Io et il se doutait que le chevalier était venu ici pour mettre fin au supplice de ce dernier et l'en remerciait intérieurement.

L'ambiance se trouva donc plutôt détendue, même si Kanon restait très silencieux, n'émettant que quelques rares monosyllabes quand on l'interrogeait directement. Shaka et Dohko, par contre l'apprécièrent à sa juste valeur et prirent beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec lui. Sa polyvalence entre les affaires de l'Empire Solo et la Sanctuaire sous-marin lui permettait de mieux appréhender les soucis du commun des mortels.

Quand ils se quittèrent à la fin du repas, Sirène leur recommanda de ne pas s'éloigner du palais pendant la nuit :

- J'ai besoin de voir Io de Scylla avant le retour de Poséidon, dit alors Kanon sortant de son mutisme.  
>- Tu pourras le voir dès demain… Vas-tu le délivrer ? s'enquit-il en soutenant le regard du Gémeau.<br>- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Kanon.  
>- Je te rappelle que je suis le bras droit de Poséidon et que je veille sur ces lieux. Tu as d'ailleurs de la chance que Chrysaor et moi-même ayons réussis à cacher son état à ce dernier ! lui rétorqua Sirène assez sèchement.<br>- Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Dohko pour calmer les esprits, nous ne l'avons pas vu à la cérémonie…  
>- Sa dernière tentative pour se débarrasser de ce sceau a bien faillit être sa dernière action en ce monde, lui répondit le général qui vit dangereusement pâlir Kanon. Mais nous l'aidons à récupérer.<br>- Alors Isaak de Kraken a bien fait de venir nous chercher, commenta sagement Shaka.  
>- J'espère seulement que cette action ne lui coûtera pas la vie, répliqua amèrement Sirène.<br>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le but de Poséidon, intervint Dohko. Et puis, il n'a pas intérêt à se priver de ses forces maintenant… Je suppose que tu sais où il s'est rendu.  
>- Oui, mais il n'avait pas prévu d'emmener Isaak avec lui, s'inquiéta-t-il.<br>- Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Shaka en ouvrant pour la première fois ses yeux clairs. Il est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'on aime. Mais cet instinct de protection est tout à ton honneur.

Sirène fut subjugué par l'intensité du regard que lui offrait le chevalier de la Vierge. Il se sentit médiatement profondément apaisé par le regard doux qui l'enveloppait de son aura bienveillante et pourtant incroyablement forte :

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Simplement qu'un jour ou l'autre ce sont eux qui nous protègent et non plus le contraire. Il te faut lui faire confiance ! finit-il en refermant les yeux.<p>

Dohko sourit sans rien dire, l'analyse de Shaka était incroyablement véridique et il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même. Kanon, lui, semblait à peine surpris en découvrant ce qui unissait les deux généraux. Il se rappelait de leur complicité et de l'acharnement de Sirène à sauver l'ex-apprenti chevalier.

A suivre….


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup pour ce com enthousiasme ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue !_

_Note importante : Je pars en congés demain pour 15 jours loin du net ! Donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant mon retour ! De même, je ne pourrais répondre à vos coms qu'à ce moment mais je le ferais, c'est promis, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser et merci d'avance. je vous publierai un chapitre dès mon retour qui devrait se situer vers le 31 aout, au pire 1er we de septembre avant de reprendre la publication d'un chapitre par semaine le mercredi suivant ! Merci à tous de votre soutien et bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore et bon courage pour autres !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard, manoir d'Apollon**

Le Dieu se releva longtemps après avoir subi le contrecoup d'Hypnos qui l'avait fait tomber à genoux sur le plancher du salon éclairé par quelques bougies et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son serviteur juste derrière la porte et fut à deux doigts de lui dire d'entrer et de le laisser s'occuper de son corps fatigué par la longue concentration et le déploiement de son cosmos.

Mais une image s'imposa à son esprit alors qu'il se relevait et s'appuyait au dossier d'un fauteuil et l'emporta sur la raison et la prudence que lui dictait pourtant sa longue expérience des querelles familiales au sein l'Olympe.

Sa rage et son esprit de vengeance reprirent le dessus et éloignèrent la voix, pourtant plus clairvoyante de son hôte, la réduisant au silence et à l'impuissance. Non, il ne pardonnerait pas et les détruirait tous et particulièrement cet homme ! Il voulait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux ! Même s'il doutait qu'il puisse jamais souffrir un jour autant que lui ce jour-là.

Tant bien que mal, il glissa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, laissant encore une fois ses souvenirs l'envahir. C'était là qu'il puisait encore la force de mener son plan à bien et de braver même les foudres de son père s'il le fallait ! Car au cœur de sa folie, seul subsistait son cœur blessé…

**Flash back**

Il se revit, sortant en douce de l'appartement de Nikos, rompant cette fameuse promesse faite un peu à la légère. Il avait rasé les murs pour se fondre dans l'ombre d'un recoin dès qu'il croisait ou entendait des signes de vies. Un instinct, bien ancré au fond de son âme mainte fois réanimée dans le corps d'un humain, lui avait pourtant crié qu'il faisait une erreur, mais son orgueil de Dieu tout puissant l'avait ignoré.

L'appartement semblait être au-dessus d'une boite de nuit et le couloir mal éclairé qu'il suivit après avoir descendu deux étages le mena directement à une entrée discrète de celle-ci. Il ne se rappelait pas être passé par là en arrivant ici, mais il n'avait guère eu le temps d'y faire attention tellement son hôte lui avait fait faire de détours.

Il se glissa une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre en entendant des voix et des pas qui venait vers lui et saisit leurs propos :

- Il va vraiment le tuer ce coup-ci !  
>- Il l'a bien cherché aussi, nier avoir caché celui que le patron recherche est sa plus belle erreur ! Tu as raison, son joli petit cul ne le sauvera pas ! Plusieurs personnes l'ont vu s'enfuir avec lui !<br>- Même si Nikos est le favori, cette fois le patron ne va pas lui pardonner !  
>- Oh vous deux ! intervint une autre personne, on vous attend !<p>

Celui qui venait de parler s'avança dans le couloir et Apollon put voir distinctement un tout jeune homme, encore plus jeune que Nikos, aux cheveux verts. Mais ce qui le glaça, bien plus que les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, ce fut le cosmos que ses perceptions de Dieu malgré son état actuel de simple humain, sentirent immédiatement. Ce gamin n'était pas un gamin ordinaire… certes son cosmos ne semblait pas avoir encore atteint sa maturité mais il ne pouvait pas être là par hasard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer ? Vous espérez peut-être prendre la place de Nikos ? se moqua ouvertement nouvel arrivant.  
>- Non, on discutait de tout autre chose, mentit l'un en tirant son camarade par la manche et en disparaissant rapidement, visiblement terrorisé.<p>

Le jeune inconnu aux cheveux verts resta silencieux un instant avant de les suivre en ajoutant à voix basse :

- Pars d'ici tout de suite, il en va de ta survie…

Apollon ne pouvait s'y tromper, c'était bien à lui que s'adressait cette dernière phrase.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le Dieu rouvrit les yeux et ordonna à son serviteur d'entrer, prêt maintenant à réfléchir à un nouveau plan d'attaque. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Hadès envoie une autre Divinité ici mais Hypnos était un Dieu mineur, il pouvait aisément contourner ce problème… Il devait juste prendre le temps d'élaborer un nouveau plan.

Ooo000ooO

**A quelques dizaine de kilomètres de là, palais d'Hilda**

Hypnos regagna rapidement le royaume d'Asgard après une dernière mise en garde de son jumeau. Il réintégra sa chambre et y découvrit avec surprise le guerrier de Delta :

- Seigneur Hypnos ! s'écria ce dernier, où étiez-vous ?

Le Dieu prit le temps de l'observer avant de lui répondre. Albéric semblait véritablement inquiet et cela lui fit plaisir. Mais son statut l'empêchait néanmoins de laisser passer cette intrusion dans son espace privé, si agréable fut-elle :

- Il me semblait avoir demandé de ne pas être dérangé !  
>- Pour une heure, lui répliqua le guerrier divin, mais ça fait plus de deux heures ! Et vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels !<p>

Hypnos jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet le soleil s'était couché sur le royaume d'Asgard.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-il en laissant s'étendre son cosmos sur le palais.  
>- Fenryl a également été attaqué par le même genre de rayon, raconta Albéric en se calmant. Grâce à Odin, Siegfried a pu le secourir, mais il reste inconscient… Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?<br>- Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ?  
>- Non, bien sur que non… répondit le guerrier divin en baissant les yeux devant l'intensité de ceux de son interlocuteur.<p>

Albéric se sentait maintenant ridicule, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Devant le manque de réponse à ses appels, il avait bravé l'interdit, pénétrant dans sa chambre. Toute cette journée, ils l'avaient passée ensemble, chevauchant les paysages enneigés, discutant de sujets divers et variés. La journée s'était écoulée dans cette douce quiétude. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps que ces dernières heures. Hypnos semblait le comprendre et l'accepter. Mais dans son euphorie à parler enfin librement, il avait oublié l'essentiel… Il se trouvait face à un Dieu. Il sourit avec tristesse et releva la tête, regardant de nouveau Hypnos :

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, dit-il bravement en se dirigeant vers la porte aussi fièrement qu'il le pouvait malgré l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Il fut stoppé avant de l'atteindre et se retrouva dans les bras puissant de la divinité. Ce dernier captura vivement ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et l'entraîna dans un langoureux baiser qui le laissa sans souffle.

Il se retrouva pantelant dans le couloir en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant son corps, lui, affirmait le contraire, et il respirait un peu mieux. Il se demanda fugitivement où tout cela allait le conduire alors qu'un garde venait le chercher.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier.**

Angelo somnolait sur le vieux canapé de l'atelier quand un cri le fit se relever à la vitesse de la lumière :

- Quoi ? dit-il en découvrant Mu à genoux dans les bras de Kiki.  
>- Il a fini Angelo ! L'armure est finie ! hurla ce dernier en se dégageant pour sauter sur lui.<p>

Ce dernier lança un regard interrogatif à son amant qui lui confirma le fait par un simple hochement de tête. Angelo put alors constater les traits ravagés de fatigue du Bélier. Il avait senti son cosmos brûler sans interruption depuis plusieurs heures. Il était épuisé.

Il posa Kiki sur le canapé, s'agenouilla devant Mu et le prit tendrement dans ses bras :

- Tu vas aller te reposer un peu…  
>- Il faut encore raviver son cosmos, dit le Bélier en se blottissant néanmoins dans ses bras.<p>

Angelo regarda enfin l'armure restaurée, elle ne brillait que par l'aura qui émanait toujours de sa jumelle et qui se mélangeait avec un semblant de cosmos qui provenait du tréfonds de ses entrailles, mais n'avait pas encore repris vie. Son regard alla de l'une à l'autre.

Elles étaient presque semblables et paraissait convenir à sa sœur qui était intervenue à chaque fois que Mu ne travaillait pas à sa convenance. La plus grosse différence venait du casque, les deux masques avaient été reportés sur le plastron, comme pour marquer son rôle auprès de sa jumelle. Stabiliser à jamais les deux faces du Gémeau.

Angelo était impressionné, non pas par le travail de Mu qu'il savait perfectionniste au possible, mais par l'acharnement qu'il avait mis à restaurer cette armure comme le souhaitait sa jumelle, respectant scrupuleusement ses directives. Il possédait un savoir qu'il n'arrivait même pas à appréhender, celui de communiquer avec ce qui était l'âme des chevaliers :

- S'il lui faut du sang de chevalier, alors le mien devait faire l'affaire, dit-il. Toi tu en as assez fait !  
>- Il faut aussi que j'intervienne… mais laisse-moi une petite heure pour récupérer un peu, répondit Mu en tentant de se remettre debout.<p>

Mais la fatigue l'avait pour l'instant brisé et il trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse aux larges épaules du Cancer :

- Oh là ! Au lit tous les deux ! commenta Angelo en le calant contre lui. Kiki n'a pas attendu pour s'endormir lui !  
>- Ça ne te dérange pas de le porter dans son lit ?<br>- Non, mais toi d'abord ! répondit le Cancer en le soulevant du sol pour l'emporter dans ses bras.

Le Bélier se laissa bien volontiers bercé par le mouvement et s'endormit avant même d'arriver à sa chambre.  
>Tendrement, Angelo le déshabilla et le coucha, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'occuper de Kiki qu'il mit également au lit.<p>

Il revint ensuite à l'atelier et se planta devant la toute nouvelle armure d'or :

- Vas-tu vraiment pourvoir nous sauver ? lui demanda-t-il

Seul un plus fort rayonnement de sa jumelle lui répondit.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais**

A la bibliothèque Shiryu avait fini par s'endormir, lui aussi épuisé par ses longues recherches. Shion le porta jusqu'à son lit et revint récupérer le livre révélant le secret qui permettrait peut-être à Kanon de ne pas devenir aveugle, du moins s'ils arrivaient à le comprendre. Ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas encore gagné. Car tous ces anciens écrits ne révélaient qu'une partie de la solution, un peu comme son prédécesseur avec les restes de l'amure d'or… Cette manie des énigmes, se lamenta le Grand Pope en se penchant sur le livre.

Il releva la tête en sentant le cosmos de sa Déesse se répandre sur le Sanctuaire et la rejoint sur la terrasse :

- Vous devriez vous reposer, lui reprocha-t-il.  
>- Toi aussi ! répondit-elle en lui souriant.<p>

Ils restèrent côte à côte, contemplant le Domaine Sacré sous la lune avec dans leur cœur cette même volonté farouche de le protéger à tout prix :

- Il est encore debout aussi, vous savez…  
>- Je sais… Shion… commença-t-elle.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, lui affirma-t-il en lui souriant.

Saori sourit de nouveau et regagna sa chambre, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à celui qui la surveillait discrètement. Bientôt, j'espère pensa-t-elle.

Shion soupira en regagnant sa chambre, il pouvait l'aider à diriger le Sanctuaire mais n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir dans le domaine des sentiments de la jeune Saori. Athéna lui avait seulement promis de laisser s'épanouir celle-ci dès que le temps serait venu pour elle. Mais la jeune fille qui s'éveillait saurait-elle patienter jusque là ?

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais, appartement de Siegfried **

Siegfried se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit. Un coup d'œil rapide lui fit comprendre qu'on l'avait porté jusque sa chambre… Sûrement l'un de ses compagnons.

- Fenryl ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son lit. Son corps encore faible le trahit et il manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à une chaise.  
>- Calme-toi ! dit Mime en pénétrant dans la pièce.<br>- Où est Fenryl ?  
>- Il est dans sa chambre, toujours inconscient.<br>- Aide-moi Mime.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil et se demanda encore une fois ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant leur séjour en Grèce. Siegfried n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour sauver le maître des loups, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux là-bas… Etait-ce cette détermination qui avait fait intervenir Odin dans ce combat ? Ou était-ce une manifestation de leur Seigneur pour les mettre en garde d'un danger encore plus grand ? Il s'approcha néanmoins du lit sans faire part de ses inquiétudes :

- Appuie-toi sur moi !  
>- Merci Mime.<p>

Aidé de son pair, Siegfried sortit de sa chambre :

- Et le dîner ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Hilda et Hypnos se sont vus et ont jugé plus sage de le remettre à demain.<p>

Heureusement, les appartements qu'occupaient les guerriers divins lors de leurs séjours au palais se trouvaient tous au même niveau et ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant de pénétrer dans celui de Fenryl, si rarement occupé.

La chambre était plongée dans la semi pénombre, il faisait maintenant nuit noire sur le royaume d'Asgard. Toujours soutenu par Mime, Siegfried s'assit dans un fauteuil installé à côté du lit où reposait le maître des loups. Il entendit son pair quitter discrètement la pièce et sourit à l'endormi, heureux de voir son visage redevenu si paisible.

Il se gava un bon moment de cette image, de l'éclat des flammes qui venait parfois jouer sur ses joues, faisant naître des ombres fantomatiques qui l'animaient un bref instant. Ses paupières étaient closes mais il devinait ses yeux sauvages qui lui donnaient parfois ce regard si semblable à celui de ses loups.

Il était épuisé. Par le combat, par la peur aussi. La sombre angoisse qui avait saisi son cœur quand il avait reconnu Jing s'était transformée en une véritable terreur quand il avait découvert Fenryl emprisonné dans ce cercle maudit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre encore.

La première fois qu'il avait perdu la vie, il l'avait fait pour sauver sa Princesse, à l'époque, objet d'un amour qu'il croyait unique et surtout exclusif. Pourtant en s'élevant dans le ciel, ce n'est pas à Hilda qu'il avait pensé mais à ses compagnons qui avaient tous péris et qu'il était heureux de rejoindre. Il comprit à la toute dernière minute de sa vie que dans son dévouement envers sa Princesse, il s'était fourvoyé.

Il les avait à peine connu pour certains. Juste le temps d'une sombre guerre pour découvrir ses différents compagnons d'armes et subordonnés de part sa place auprès d'Hilda. Et il les avait tous envoyés à la mort. Il ne pouvait pas gagner, il l'avait compris en se retrouvant face aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils étaient tous auréolés d'une même ferveur et d'une amitié sans faille. Eux n'étaient que de compagnons d'infortunes réunis par un terrible hasard au milieu d'une guerre qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas.

Et cet amour aveugle l'avait écarté de son rôle auprès d'eux. Sa princesse était et devait rester immaculée pour servir Odin. Lui devait la soutenir de son mieux en unissant ses guerriers en son nom. Il s'y était employé dès sa résurrection. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans sa première vie, il s'était fait un point d'honneur à le réparer dans cette toute nouvelle chance que lui offraient les Dieux.

Il avait vraiment été surpris de tomber amoureux de Fenryl. Il s'était peu à peu attaché à cet étrange guerrier qui préférait la compagnie de ses loups à celle des hommes. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait bien se rendre dans son domaine où il lui apparaissait alors si différent que dans ses rares visites au palais. L'évidence lui était apparue il y a quelques semaines alors qu'il menait une mission délicate auprès d'un noble du royaume qui voulait se détacher de son allégeance envers Asgard.

**Flash Back **

Les négociations avaient été dures mais il était arrivé à faire revenir ce petit comté sur sa décision. Son dur labeur achevé, il s'était laissé séduire pour une nuit par un tout jeune garde assigné à son service. Mais alors qu'il se laissait doucement glissé vers la griserie réparatrice d'une étreinte, l'image du maître des loups s'était superposée à celle de son amant d'une nuit.

Cela l'avait arrêté net dans son action qui consistait à prendre possession du corps du jeune garde. Ce dernier n'avait rien compris quand il se retrouva éjecté de la chambre qu'occupait l'envoyé d'Hilda, ses affaires dans les bras et un désir non comblé au creux du ventre avec pour seule explication un « Désolé, mais je dois partir tout de suite ! »

Et alors qu'il se rhabillait maladroitement dans le couloir mal éclairé, il vit effectivement sortir de la chambre en toute hâte le guerrier divin qui passa à côté de lui sans même le voir. Il se demanda fugitivement ce qui avait bien pu se passer de si grave pour qu'il parte en plein milieu de leurs ébats. Il n'obtint, bien sûr, jamais la réponse à cette question.

Siegfried parcourut rapidement les écuries désertes à cette heure, scella son cheval et partit au triple galop. Non qu'il était soudain pressé de regagner le palais, mais plutôt de confirmer ce qu'il venait de découvrir assez brutalement.

En voyant apparaître l'image du maître des loups, il s'était senti pris d'un violent désir de le voir. Il profita de la solitude et du calme du trajet pour se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Depuis sa première visite à peine un mois après leur résurrection à cette étrange amitié qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui.

Des premières discussions, somme toute, un peu banales à leurs débats passionnés sur des sujets divers qui surprenaient souvent le guerrier d'Alpha. Des premiers repas, pris sur le pouce à ceux qu'il lui préparait maintenant, faisant découvrir à son pair la diversité de la nourriture qui pour lui consistait essentiellement dans la viande qu'il chassait et faisait cuire. De ce premier fou rire de Fenryl à ceux qui les prenaient depuis pour la moindre chose. Une étrange complicité était née de leurs rencontres répétées.

Il avait deux jours de voyage et arriva enfin au petit matin en vue de son domaine, épuisé mais ravi. Il ralentit l'allure de son étalon et lui caressa le cou, le remerciant pour sa rapidité.

Alors qu'il pénétrait sur le domaine de son ami, une voix l'apostropha :

- Siegfried ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

Il se retourna et vit venir à sa rencontre Fenryl avec toute sa meute. Il portait sur ses épaules un cerf visiblement fraîchement abattu. Il s'approcha de lui laissant d'un geste sa meute à distance raisonnable de l'étalon de son pair :

- Tu étais déjà à la chasse ? lui demanda ce dernier, plutôt surpris.  
>- Je pensais bien te voir ce soir, alors j'ai été cherché de quoi te faire à manger ! Mais je ne t'attendais pas ce matin, en plus tu as l'air épuisé !<br>- J'étais pressé de revenir !  
>- Viens, tu vas te reposer un peu avant d'aller faire ton rapport au palais, dit Fenryl en saisissant la bride de son étalon et en se dirigeant vers sa demeure.<p>

Siegfried sourit en se laissant entraîner par le maître des loups, sachant maintenant qu'il lui avait bien volé son cœur.

Il lui avait suffit d'entendre sa voix, de le voir pour le sentir bondir dans sa poitrine.

Sa démarche souple et féline semblait à peine laisser des traces dans la neige sur laquelle il donnait l'impression de flotter. Sa longue chevelure grise battait au vent, libérée de toute entrave comme son propriétaire. Le cerf semblait à peine peser sur ses épaules larges et il pouvait voir les contours de ses omoplates sous le tee-shirt imprégné de la sueur et de la neige qu'il avait trempé durant sa chasse. Il eut l'envie affolante de se perdre dans les senteurs troublantes qui remontaient jusqu'à son odorat. Comment pouvait-il n'avoir pas compris avant ?

**Fin du flash back **

Il revint à la réalité et se glissa auprès de l'objet de ses pensées qui vint tout naturellement se lover dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait ces dernières nuits au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Siegfried déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se laissa à son tour emporter par le sommeil.

Mime referma doucement la porte qu'il avait entrouverte pour vérifier que ses compagnons allaient bien, un sourire sur le visage. Il donna des ordres pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs maintenant enlacés dans le lit du maître des loups, comprenant un peu mieux l'acharnement de Siegfried.

Il s'assura également que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans cette chambre sans être prévenu d'abord. Il ignorait si ses deux pairs avaient ou non déjà fait part de cette nouvelle à leur Princesse et ne voulait surtout pas devancer le guerrier d'Alpha qu'il savait très proche d'Hilda.

Il se retira ensuite, regagnant sa chambre en pensant nostalgiquement à celui qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait brutalement disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il se remémora en souriant le regard angélique qui le hantait depuis et qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, le désirait-il seulement ?

Ooo000ooO

**A Elysion **

Thanatos soupira longuement après le départ de son frère. Hadès avait regagné sa chambre, prenant sûrement un peu de repos pour préparer son voyage du lendemain.

Il sortit des thermes et se laissa distraitement sécher et habiller par les muses qui n'arrivèrent cependant pas à attirer son attention, malgré leurs nombreux efforts. Il en renvoya même une qui tenta de se montrer un peu plus téméraires que ses camarades en posant une de ses mains un peu trop insistante à son goût sur ses parties intimes. Agacé par leur manège, il finit par les chasser toutes préférant pour l'instant le calme à leurs minauderies excessives.

Il eut un sourire désabusé en pensant qu'il devenait comme son jumeau qui ne les supportait que difficilement et préférait de loin se passer de leurs services. Vêtu d'une longue toge, il se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant ses pensées s'égarer, non sans un certain agacement, vers un juge aux yeux ondulant délicieusement entre le bleu et le violet foncé en fonction de ses expressions et qui pouvaient parfois être si passionnées.

Le danger encouru par son jumeau l'avait fait quitter précipitamment la salle de combat mais le calme revenu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était finalement passé entre les deux adversaires. Est-ce que Rhadamanthe avait cédé aux avances de son pair ? Et d'abord pourquoi cet idiot d'Eaque s'amusait-il à en séduire un autre alors qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui ?

Si le jeu l'avait grandement amusé tant qu'il pouvait l'interrompre à sa convenance, il était maintenant profondément contrarié de ne pas savoir comment il s'était finalement terminé.

Son irritation grandissante à l'égard du juge le poussa à faire un détour par les cuisines pour y trouver de quoi calmer sa soif d'un corps pour l'instant inaccessible. Bien entendu, pas une fois ne lui vint à l'esprit que sa réputation de ne jamais poser les yeux deux fois sur le même humain puisse être à l'origine de la réaction d'Eaque.

Il avisa avec gourmandise quelques pâtisseries qui trônaient dans une vitrine toute prêtes à être dégustées. Il en sortit une et s'apprêta à croquer dedans en pensant que quand même, Eaque devrait comprendre qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de s'offrir ainsi à un autre que lui !

La douceur sensée lui faire quelques peu oublier les élans de son corps ne parvint pas jusqu'à sa bouche. Son geste se suspendit en réalisant la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais plus encore que cette simple pensée, c'était la façon dont il envisageait le juge qui le surprit. Non pas comme une conquête d'une nuit, mais comme une possible relation. Avec tout ce que ce simple mot impliquait.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de regarder où il était et fit apparaître devant lui l'image de sa chambre. Elle était sombre, éclairée simplement par le reflet des Enfers. Le juge reposait sur le ventre dans le grand lit, semblant dormir profondément mais surtout, seul. Ce qui en soit ne prouvait rien mais lui laisser à penser que rien ne s'était passé entre les deux combattants.

Thanatos admira tout à loisir le corps que les draps négligemment rejetés sur son bassin dévoilaient à sa vue indiscrète. Le profil du visage si bien dessiné reposait sur une de ses mains. Les boucles bleues s'éparpillaient sur son dos dans une sorte de défi muet. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Dieu. Faisant imperceptiblement jaillir un peu de cosmos, il le répercuta sur le dormeur dans une caresse langoureuse. Il vit et entendit nettement un soupir de bien-être s'échapper lentement de la bouche entrouverte de l'endormi et préféra couper la vision en sentant son propre corps frémir.

Rageusement, il mordit dans le gâteau, fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût qu'il faisait naître sur ses papilles à défaut de pouvoir se gaver d'une autre saveur, bien plus enivrante encore.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, chambre du grand Pope**

La nuit régnait encore en maître sur le Domaine Sacré, se défendant vainement contre les premiers rayons du soleil qui voulait percer sa carapace et qui laisserait bientôt l'aube envahir la Terre.

Shiryu s'éveilla brutalement en sursaut, réveillant pour le coup Shion qui avait, une heure plus tôt, décidé de prendre un peu de repos :

- C'est impossible, dit le Dragon à voix basse semblant encore perdu dans les méandres du sommeil.  
>- Shiryu ? interrogea Shion à moitié endormi.<p>

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard si paniqué que le Grand Pope se redressa précipitamment sur son lit en proie à une vive inquiétude et totalement réveillé. Il vit avec stupeur des larmes perlées des grands yeux verts et se mettre à couler le long de ses joues :

- Oh Shion… réussit à articuler le Dragon entre deux violents sanglots. C'est ma faute ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Rien senti !

Abasourdi par cette violente réaction, le Grand Pope se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, essayant d'endiguer ce flot brutal de larmes sans comprendre le moins du monde à quoi il faisait allusion.

Mais Shiryu se dégagea et se leva précipitamment en criant :

- Seiya ! Il faut que je voie Seiya !  
>- Seiya ? Mais enfin tu vas le dire ce qui t'arrive ! s'énerva Shion en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre pour le tourner face à lui.<br>- Les liens ! Ce sont les liens la solution ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! dit-il en sortant sous le regard du Grand Pope où venait de s'allumer une étincelle. Il se précipita sur le livre posé sur sa table de chevet relisant une énième fois le paragraphe qui leur posait tant de problèmes :

_« L'esprit de l'humain qui désactivera le sceau ne peut être que le même que celui qui l'a activé. Sa punition pour avoir utilisé cette pratique interdite par les Dieux sera la cécité sans espoir de guérison aucune._

_Seul le pouvoir d'une divine protection alliée à une puissance qui sera née de l'espoir au cœur des combats et à un esprit dont le cœur sera la pureté même, pourront espérer lui accorder l'ultime pardon des Dieux. » _

- Shiryu… Tu es un véritable génie, dit le Grand Pope en souriant. Mais pourquoi cette soudaine panique ?

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, chambre d'Hypnos**

Le Dieu du sommeil se redressa soudain dans son lit. Son esprit en éveil venait de déceler quelque chose d'anormal. Rapidement il enfila ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre, prenant sans aucune hésitation le chemin de la porte du palais.

Arrivé sur place, il constata que les gardes étaient en proie à une grande agitation. Il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être la cause de leurs soucis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant plusieurs guerriers d'Apollon aux portes du palais. Les choses sérieuses commençaient :

- Faites immédiatement prévenir votre Princesse et ses guerriers divins, dit-il à l'un des gardes qui s'empressa d'obéir et de partir en courant, entraînant avec lui quelques-uns de ses compagnons. Puis il s'avança au-devant des guerriers qui s'impatientaient, déployant son cosmos en guise de salut. Aussitôt ces derniers se figèrent et l'un d'entre eux s'inclina devant lui :

- Monseigneur, dit-il, notre maître nous envoie préparer son arrivée en ce lieu.

Hypnos les observa un instant. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, de jeunes éphèbes à peine vêtus, comme les aimait Apollon, portant des arcs et des carquois emplis de flèches capables d'atteindre une mouche à cent mètres. Ce n'était qu'une avant-garde, les véritables défenseurs du fils de Zeus attaquaient leurs ennemis à l'aide de l'art qu'ils représentaient et portaient des armures à l'effigie de celui-ci.

Elles étaient au nombre de huit et représentaient chacune un art bien distinct. Elles avaient été coulées et façonnées au sein même du Sanctuaire d'Apollon et peu de Dieux pouvaient se vanter de les avoir vues. Car le fils turbulents du maître de l'Olympe était plutôt d'un naturel pacifiste en temps ordinaire.

- Votre maître séjourne-t-il loin d'ici ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Non mais…<br>- Alors retournez auprès de lui et faites-lui savoir qu'aucune décision n'a encore été prise concernant ce qui l'amène en ce royaume. Laissez votre position aux gardes, un messager vous sera envoyé dès que ce sera fait ! ordonna-t-il.

Le guerrier sembla hésiter un instant, mais il ne pouvait guère désobéir à cet ordre émanant d'une divinité. Il se tourna donc vers le garde le plus proche et fit demi-tour, quittant d'un pas souple l'entrée du palais avec ses compagnons après lui avoir dit quelques mots.

- Seigneur Hypnos ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mime en arrivant.  
>- Je dois voir votre Princesse séance tenante, répondit le Dieu.<br>- Suivez-moi !

Le Dieu du sommeil profita du court trajet pour rendre compte de cette nouvelle situation à son maître, recevant en retour ses instructions.

Ooo000ooO

Dans sa chambre, Fenryl ouvrit les yeux en ressentant soudain la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait le quitter. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant Siegfried en train d'enfiler rapidement ses vêtements dans la lueur blanche d'une aube naissante sur le royaume d'Asgard.

Il observa soigneusement chacun de ses mouvements fluides alors que le guerrier d'Alpha encore torse nu, ajustait son pantalon sur sa taille fine. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son torse blanc, baigné par la lueur blafarde de la neige où ses muscles fins et puissants roulaient au gré de ses gestes. Il se retourna, attrapant sa chemise pour déjà soustraire à sa vision ce ballet qui pourtant l'enchantait. Alors dans l'infime espoir d'admirer un peu plus longtemps cette anatomie si parfaite à son goût, le maître des loups prit la parole, disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, étrangement déboussolé par la vision enchanteresse :

- Où vas-tu ?

Siegfried se retourna d'un bloc, interrompant son geste, la chemise finissant sa course sur le sol. Il se précipita sur le lit où il s'agenouilla et l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras :

- Fenryl, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre !  
>- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, lui répondit le maître des loups en se blottissant bien volontiers sur sa poitrine si accueillante et fort heureusement encore nue. Son odorat hyper développé capta les effluves musqués et virils qui s'en dégageaient avec délectation.<p>

Siegfried lui releva la tête et plongea son regard clair dans ses yeux de fauve avant de doucement combler la distance les séparant encore.

Fenryl frémit bien avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes qu'il entrouvrit dans un instinct aussi vieux que le monde. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le guerrier d'Alpha prenait possession de sa bouche offerte.

Peut-on faire passer tout ce que l'on ressent, tout ce que l'on n'a pas encore dit dans un baiser ? Par cet échange à la fois si tendre et si intense, Siegfried s'y employa. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui donnait là son tout premier baiser et voulait en faire un geste parfait. Mais sa passion prit rapidement le dessus sur ses résolutions et l'entraîna dans un ballet qu'ils ne maîtrisèrent plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les mains du maître des loups s'agrippèrent à son dos dont il découvrit au passage la douceur de la peau d'albâtre, et ce fut presque désespérément qu'il vécut ainsi ses premiers émois amoureux. Car il comprit au travers de qu'il était en train d'éprouver que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il aimait pour la première fois de sa vie… et ce sentiment si doux le submergeait totalement.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Non Apollon n'a pas fini de mettre le bazar, quand à savoir qui va en pâtir... Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

L'aube se levait sur la terre.

Dans un chalet, perdu au milieu de la chaîne himalayenne, Hermès, messager de Zeus, attendait impatiemment ses visiteurs.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant passer Athéna escortée du chevalier du Sagittaire en armure, bien évidemment. Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris sur l'intérieur du chalet de montagne qui n'offrait plus rien de l'apparence quelconque que l'on en avait de l'extérieur.

En effet, ils entraient dans un espace qui s'enfonçait sans fin apparente dans la profondeur de la montagne sur laquelle le dit chalet était adossé. La pièce même où ils avaient pénétré ressemblait au hall d'une demeure pour le moins splendide, à l'architecture tout aussi travaillée que le palais du Sanctuaire et dans la plus pure tradition grecque de l'antiquité.

Des dorures d'or fin recouvraient les colonnes le soutenant, un large choix d'œuvres d'art sur des socles de marbre et plusieurs portes s'ouvraient dans les flancs même de la montagne :

- Athéna, sois la bienvenue en ce lieu ! dit Hermès en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle en guise de salut. Tes oncles ne sont pas encore arrivés mais j'ai fait préparer un salon pour vous accueillir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre !  
>- Bonjour Hermès, répondit la Déesse. Nous te suivons.<p>

Le Dieu ouvrit une porte qui donnait effectivement sur un salon où s'activaient des serviteurs. Un claquement de doigts suffit à les faire quitter rapidement la pièce et ils s'installèrent tous deux dans des canapés devant une collation.

Le décor était, encore une fois, somptueux. Une mosaïque géante, représentant le maître des lieux, occupait tout un pan de mur alors qu'ici et là se trouvaient des peintures et des statues dignes des plus grands musées du monde mais qui jamais n'y pénétreraient.

Si le décor frôlait la perfection des plus grand palais de rois de l'antiquité, l'ameublement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus chic au vingtième siècle, avec juste ce qu'il fallait dans leur conception pour se fondre dans ce décor de rêves sans paraître déplacés par leur confort moderne.

Visiblement, le roi de Dieux avait très bien su s'adapter à toutes les époques.

Par la porte restée ouverte, ils purent voir Poséidon entrer à son tour dans le chalet, rapidement il les rejoignit dans le salon. Il était accompagné du général de Kraken, revêtu de son écaille de mer.

Athéna et son chevalier se levèrent. Un instant Poséidon resta immobile, observant sa nièce alors qu'Aïoros déjà sur ses gardes, tenait dans sa ligne de vision son général, tout prêt à attraper son arc :

- Cela faisait longtemps, Athéna que nous n'avions pas envisagé de faire cause commune, commença le Dieu en guise de salut.  
>- Effectivement, mon oncle, plusieurs siècles se sont écoulés depuis notre dernière bataille sous une même bannière, confirma le Déesse. Comment vont mes chevaliers en visite dans ton Sanctuaire ?<br>- Ils se portent à merveille, je les ai laissés aux bons soins de mon bras droit. Ils te reviendront sains et saufs tous les trois, répondit l'Empereur des Mers, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
>- Je t'en remercie.<p>

Cet échange détendit l'atmosphère et Hermès soupira de soulagement. Avec Poséidon, il s'attendait à tout, mais certes pas à autant de bonne volonté. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que le porte s'ouvrait sur le maître de Enfers, suivi de l'un de ses juges, lui aussi revêtu de son surplis.

Hadès ne perdit pas de temps en salutation protocolaires, il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon et s'adressa directement à Hermès :

- Conduis-nous à la salle de réunion ! ordonna-t-il.  
>- Si vite ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Poséidon.<br>- La situation est grave ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre !  
>- Que se passe-t-il mon oncle ? interrogea calmement Athéna.<br>- Des gardes de notre ennemi commun se sont présentés au palais de la Princesse Hilda ce matin ! Nous devons prendre une décision au plus vite !  
>- Je vais leur envoyer des renforts, dit Athéna en se concentrant un instant pour prendre contact avec son Grand Pope.<p>

Hadès voulut bien patienter quelques minutes de plus, mais rapidement les trois divinités quittèrent le salon, suivant Hermès vers une autre pièce qui se tourna un instant vers leurs trois gardiens avant de sortir :

- Un serviteur va venir s'enquérir de vos désirs mais ne quittez cette pièce sous aucun prétexte pendant l'absence de vos Dieux respectifs où vous en répondrez devant Zeus lui-même !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Shiryu dévalait rapidement les escaliers, des larmes inondant toujours ses yeux, ne voyant pas l'aube s'éveiller sur le Sanctuaire. C'était impossible et pourtant il devait bien s'avouer que mis à part, les émotions de Seiya, il ne ressentait plus vraiment ses autres frères. Depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu avant ?

Seiya l'attendait dans le temple du Sagittaire, le Dragon n'en fut pas surpris :

- Pourquoi cet affolement, c'est si rare de ta part ! s'étonna Pégase un peu inquiet du tumulte qu'il avait ressenti.

Shiryu ravala d'abord ses larmes avant de lui répondre :

- Mais c'est grave ! Je crains qu'on ait perdu le seul moyen de sauver Kanon !  
>- Calme-toi et explique-toi !<br>- As-tu pu ressentir les émotions de Hyoga, d'Ikki ou de Shun depuis quelques temps ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention… avoua Seiya.<br>- Moi non plus et c'est bien ce qui m'affole ! J'ai peur que nous ayons perdu ce lien qui nous unissait tous les cinq !  
>- C'est impossible ! affirma Pégase avec une telle certitude qu'elle ébranla un peu le Dragon.<br>- Pourtant, si nous l'avions toujours ne crois-tu pas qu'ils devraient être là eux aussi ?  
>- Ce n'est pas si simple Shiryu ! les interrompit Hyoga qui pénétra dans le temple à son tour.<br>- Comment ? s'étonna le Dragon.  
>- J'ai perçu une soudaine angoisse, mais j'ai eu plus de mal à situer de qui elle venait que d'habitude, c'est tout, expliqua le Cygne.<br>- Comment ça ? Moi j'ai su tout de suite que cela venait de Shiryu, remarqua Seiya étonné.  
>- Sûrement parce que toi et moi, n'avons pas encore créé d'autres liens que le notre, en déduit ce dernier, mais alors…<br>- Alors il nous faut juste un peu de pratique pour mieux repérer l'émetteur, déclara Shun en entrant avec Ikki.

Le Dragon les regarda tous les quatre et laissa de nouveau les larmes inonder son visage, mais de soulagement cette fois. Il avait eu si peur…

- Croyais-tu vraiment que ce lien pouvait ce briser ? lui demanda Seiya doucement, réalisant l'ampleur de sa frayeur.  
>- Je ne sais pas…<br>- Son angoisse est légitime, intervint Ikki. Nous n'avons plus eu besoin d'unir nos cosmos depuis un bon moment et nous vivons chacun de nouvelles expériences qui n'arrangent sûrement pas les choses.  
>- Tends ta main, lui dit Hyoga en le faisant avec la sienne, chacun d'eux l'imitant.<p>

Leurs mains se joignirent et leurs cosmos jaillirent, s'unissant en un seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et Shiryu comprit brutalement pourquoi son cosmos avait jailli de lui-même la veille dans la bibliothèque, dans les bras de Shion… les liens !

A l'entrée du temple, Ce dernier disparut dans une aura dorée, remontant au palais, rassuré sur le Dragon. C'est en réintégrant son bureau qu'il entendit la voix de sa Déesse.

Ooo000ooO

**Chalet de Zeus**

Alors que les divinités disparaissaient dans les confins de la montagne, leurs trois serviteurs se regardèrent, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Debout, ils n'osaient pas encore faire un geste qui aurait pu être mal perçu par l'un des deux autres. Finalement, Aïoros décida que si leurs Dieux devaient unir leurs efforts comme il venait de l'entendre, ils devraient peut-être faire de même, et prit la parole :

- Nous nous trouvons dans une situation inédite à ce jour depuis que je suis chevalier, je suppose que l'on doit au moins faire un minimum d'effort pour ne pas s'entretuer maintenant.  
>- Je suis d'accord, dit aussitôt Isaak qui n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver en si peu de temps face à autant d'anciens ennemis.<p>

Rhadamanthe se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et s'installa sur le canapé le plus proche se servant un café. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et s'intéressèrent aux différents plats que les serviteurs de ce palais avaient préparés à leurs intentions.

Mais le silence devint bientôt pesant et Isaak finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur arrivée :

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va devoir de nouveau combattre un autre Dieu ?  
>- J'espère que non, répondit Aïoros.<br>- Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont-ils devenus si pleutres ? lui lança Rhadamanthe d'un ton méprisant.  
>- Il me semble me souvenir que c'est pourtant un chevalier qui t'a battu récemment, lui répondit calmement le Sagittaire en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.<p>

Isaak retint son souffle, ces deux-là avaient suspendu tous leurs gestes et gardaient leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Il connaissait l'histoire de chacun d'eux mais ne s'était jamais retrouvé en leurs présences. Déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans ce rôle-là auprès de son Seigneur…

Comment était-ce arrivé d'ailleurs ? La veille, il se voyait condamné à la punition divine pour son affront mais Poséidon les avait tous deux transporté au sein de l'empire Solo. Là, il lui avait dit d'un ton sans réplique :

- Puisque tu veux tellement soulager ton cher et tendre Sirène dans ses fonctions, prends donc sa place le temps de mon séjour sur Terre. J'ai une réception ce soir, tu seras mon garde du corps ! Trouve-toi un costume digne de ce nom et remplis ton rôle envers moi, alors peut-être envisagerais-je de vous pardonner à tous les deux !

La soirée avait été un véritable cauchemar pour lui, pas du tout habitué à évoluer dans ce monde de financiers bourrés d'une hypocrisie que ses sens hyper développés captaient bien malgré lui. Poséidon, dans le rôle de Julian Solo, y naviguait par contre très à son aise et lui jetait parfois un regard moqueur quand il se retrouvait embarrassé par des avances pour le moins explicites de quelques jeunes gens en manque d'affection.

Il put néanmoins remplir son rôle en s'interposant calmement mais fermement en face d'un homme qui paraissait un peu trop mielleux envers son Seigneur. Un trop plein d'alcool ou une intention plus perfide, Isaak n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude, mais le regard de Poséidon lui confirma qu'il avait agi en conséquence.

Il fut quand même soulagé du départ des derniers invités mais tomba encore une fois des nues quand son Seigneur l'informa qu'il l'accompagnerait le lendemain pour une réunion de la plus haute importance avec d'autres Dieux et qu'il devrait porter son écaille de général.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait en train de jouer les arbitres dans un combat qui le dépassait de loin, que ce soit le juge des Enfers ou le chevalier du Sagittaire, il n'était encore qu'un gamin à leurs yeux !

Rhadamanthe sourit sans arrêter de soutenir le regard vert, mais déjà il avait cessé le combat et revu ses positions. Ce chevalier était bien celui qui avait donné sa première vie pour sa Déesse et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le refaire devant le Mur des Lamentations.

Aucun doute dans ses yeux mais une profonde invitation à chercher des meilleurs arguments que la guerre, il baissa les siens en signe de respect, Aïoros lui sourit :

- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur le principe Rhadamanthe, tu m'en vois ravi ! dit-il lui signifiant ainsi que lui aussi le respectait.  
>- Espérons que nos Maîtres le seront aussi, répondit le juge en retournant à son café.<p>

A partir de là, une discussion plus légère et moins formelle s'engagea entres les trois protagonistes sur la reconstruction respective de leur domaine. Aucun ne souhaitant aborder le sujet qui les avait tous trois conduits ici.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier **

Mu, encore fatigué mais suffisamment remis pour pouvoir faire revivre la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux, s'apprêtait pour cette dernière étape, rassemblant tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Angelo l'accompagnait, refusant toujours qu'il lui donne son sang, préférant nettement offrir le sien :

- Voilà, j'ai tout, allons-y !  
>- J'ai juste à m'ouvrir les poignets ?<br>- Oui, et si tu t'évanouis, je te les refermerais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! le rassura son compagnon avec un regard tendre.

Angelo, pas très convaincu mais préférant cette alternative à plus de fatigue de son Bélier adoré s'avança vers l'armure toujours inerte mais un violent rayon d'or le repoussa brutalement cent mètres plus loin où il s'affaissa sur le sol.

Se relevant promptement, il se mit en position de combat, cherchant qui l'avait frappé et eut un instant de stupeur en constatant que Mu s'était également retrouvé à terre mais plus en douceur que lui :

- Mu ? Tout va bien ? Qui c'était ?  
>- C'est l'armure de Saga, elle refuse ton sang !<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda le Cancer en s'approchant doucement de son amant.  
>- Très bonne question, lui répondit Mu dont les yeux scrutaient la dite armure en cherchant la réponse.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? intervint Saga en pénétrant dans le temple, arraché à son petit déjeuner par l'appel de sa protection.  
>- Demande donc à ta capricieuse armure, railla Angelo.<p>

Saga balaya la scène du regard, l'armure de son frère, prête à être réanimée, et la sienne semblant la protéger. Il vit Mu lui faire signe et s'avança doucement, pénétrant avec lui dans l'aura de sa propre armure, mais ils ne purent pas approcher d'assez près de celle de Kanon pour que Saga soit celui que sa jumelle voulait. Ou plutôt exigeait.

Mu recula doucement, entraînant Saga avec lui, quittant l'aura dorée :

- Bon, elle réclame quelqu'un d'autre… réfléchit-il à mi-voix. Mais qui ?  
>- Saga ? Tout va bien ? interrogea Aphrodite pénétrant à son tour dans l'atelier du Bélier et se précipitant vers son amant en continuant. Préviens-moi quand tu disparais aussi brutalement !<p>

Mu, pensif, se tourna vers les deux amants, jeta un regard vers son Cancer qui lui en renvoya un, interrogatif :

- Andromède ! s'écria soudain le Bélier.  
>- Quoi Andromède ? répéta Saga.<br>- Fais venir Shun ici ! Vite ! ordonna Mu au Cancer.

Angelo se rua dehors en localisant le japonais qu'il rejoignit dans le temple du Sagittaire où Shun se trouvait toujours en compagnie de ses frères :

- Shun !  
>- Angelo ? répondit le japonais surpris.<br>- Viens avec moi, Mu a besoin de toi pour l'armure de Kanon.

Ce ne fut pas un, mais cinq chevaliers qui dévalèrent les marches des temples pour rejoindre celui du Bélier avec Angelo.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Kanon n'avait guère dormi de la nuit. Il se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissante sur le monde sous-marin mais respecta les directives de Sirène en s'installant sur les marches du palais où il laissa son esprit dériver.

Il était pressé d'en finir et de libérer Io de son sceau. Ses pensées sombres le ramenaient sans cesse vers ce passé qu'il avait cherché à fuir depuis sa résurrection. Il avait peur aussi, peur de perdre ce qu'il avait enfin trouvé… Cette osmose quasi fusionnelle avec son jumeau comme du temps lointain de leur enfance… Et puis surtout Shun, son trésor, car c'en était un pour lui, sûrement le plus grand et le plus beau que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie passé d'errance. Il était devenu l'essence même de son équilibre. Et Aphrodite, malgré le nombre incroyables d'extravagances que le Poisson savait si bien propager dans son sillage et qui rendait parfois fou son jumeau. Oui même lui, manquerait maintenant à son paysage.

Pour être honnête d'ailleurs, tous ses compagnons avaient su trouver une place dans le décor quasi immuable du Sanctuaire et dans son décor à lui. Il l'avait bien senti en partant, ils étaient tous là.

Il n'était pourtant qu'un chevalier remplaçant. Après tout le titre revenait toujours de droit à Saga. Pourtant, aucun de ses compagnons d'armes ne lui faisait sentir cette différence, l'acceptant tout comme Milo l'avait fait lors de la dernière guerre.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une possible deuxième armure ait été vraiment retrouvée. N'était-ce pas simplement une nouvelle utopie ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Saga avait parlé d'une légende lointaine et ces fragments de métal qui s'était harmonisé avec son cosmos. D'où venaient-ils ?

- Ils proviennent de la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux, détruite il y plusieurs siècles par un des Grand Pope du Sanctuaire.

Kanon releva les yeux vers Dohko qui regardait lui aussi l'aube se lever :

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?  
>- C'était écrit dans un recueil laissé par ce même Grand Pope qui donnait la clé pour les trouver et qui les avaient soigneusement enfouis dans le temple du Bélier. Et puis, Athéna connaissait son existence, tout comme Shion.<br>-Mais ce signe n'est pas toujours représenté par des jumeaux, comment peut-il y en avoir une deuxième et pourquoi ?  
>- C'est vrai, cela n'arrive que peu de fois en fait. Mais connais-tu la légende du tout premier porteur de l'armure de ton signe ?<br>- Non…  
>- D'après la légende, lors de la fondation de l'ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna, les meilleurs combattants de cet ordre nouveau si particulier furent choisis en fonction de leur signe zodiacal pour les plus hauts rangs. Les autres constellations furent réparties en deux catégories, l'argent et le bronze. Puis vint la naissance des armures qui permettraient à ces chevaliers de combattre leurs nombreux ennemis. Comme tu le sais, ces armures sont animées d'une vie propre.<p>

Dohko s'installa à ses côtés avant de reprendre :

- Lors de la naissance des armures d'or, des jumeaux se présentaient pour le signe des Gémeaux. Ils combattirent l'un contre l'autre pour devenir le porteur de l'armure, mais le combat tourna mal. L'un deux fut grièvement blessé et sombra dans un profond coma. Assailli par les remords, le porteur légitime de l'armure la maudit pour l'avoir fait combattre son jumeau et sombrait irrémédiablement dans la folie.  
>- C'est de là que vient cette malédiction du signe des Gémeaux ?<br>- Oui, je le suppose, mais écoute la fin. Alors que plus personne ne croyait possible une quelconque délivrance pour l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux, Athéna pria une nuit entière sur la Montagne Sacrée pour que leur soient accordés la rédemption. Et une deuxième armure est née, son cosmos tira le deuxième jumeau de son coma et il devint le porteur de cette seconde armure.

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers Kanon, captant son regard :

- Il est dit qu'elle était née pour équilibrer les deux faces de la première. Toujours d'après la légende, quand reviendraient les temps de peine et de batailles, alors la seconde armure reviendrait elle aussi, pour apporter l'équilibre à ce signe.  
>- Ce n'est qu'une légende…<br>- Oui, mais chaque légende a sa part de vérité. Quelle est-elle dans celle-ci ? Je l'ignore, mais comment ne pas faire la relation avec votre histoire à Saga et à toi ?

Dohko sourit à Kanon en continuant :

- Cette légende n'a jamais été écrite, pourtant elle perdure depuis la naissance du Sanctuaire, même si parfois, elle retombe un peu dans l'oubli, ne ressurgissant que quand des jumeaux peuvent prétendre au titre de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.  
>- Je ne la connaissais pas.<br>- Peu la connaisse aujourd'hui, mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle doit demeurer ainsi, transmise par oral, peut-être pour préserver un certain équilibre et ne pas forcer le destin.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Kanon ne reprenne :

- Comment savoir si elle m'est vraiment destinée ? Après tout, j'ai bien été capable d'endosser l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, alors que je n'étais pas un marinas…  
>- Mais à ce moment tu avais renié la chevalerie d'Athéna. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Si cette armure t'est vraiment destinée alors elle te le fera savoir, car l'amure peut seule désigner son porteur. Et puis, tu possèdes à présent une force encore plus grande que le pouvoir d'une armure.<br>- Lequel ?  
>- Celle de l'amour de d'Athéna, de Shun et de tous tes compagnons…<p>

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kanon qui sentit en cet instant un cosmos devenu familier se propager à ses côtés, celui de son trésor. Oui, de cela au moins il en était sûr. Si tout le reste pouvait le faire douter, Shun l'aimait de son cœur si pur… Cet amour, il le sentait vivre et palpiter en lui malgré la distance qui les séparait. Etait-ce de cela que lui parlait parfois son jumeau ? Un lien si fort que rien ne peut le briser ?

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier **

Quand Andromède pénétra dans l'atelier de Mu, il fut aussitôt entouré du cosmos de l'armure de Saga. Il n'était pas un chevalier destiné à comprendre les armures et pourtant, il saisit instantanément ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Alors, il s'avança, pénétrant dans l'aura qui protégeait l'armure de Kanon et put s'en approcher.

Des doigts, il caressa le métal, admirant le travail des deux Béliers :

- Elle est magnifique !  
>- Merci, dit Mu qui l'avait suivi. Mais je dois tout le mérite à sa jumelle, tu comprends ce qu'elle attend de toi ?<br>- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en ouvrant ses deux poignets, répandant son sang sur la toute nouvelle armure et libérant son cosmos.

Mu se mit aussitôt au travail, arrosant le métal de poussière d'étoile en faisant brûler lui aussi son aura.

Le temps sembla s'éterniser alors que le sang ne cessait de couler des poignets d'Andromède. Son cosmos vacilla, il se reprit mais Mu voyait bien qu'il se fatiguait vite, beaucoup trop vite… Il n'y arriverait pas. Mais alors que le Bélier allait lui demander de stopper cette folie, son cosmos fut rejoint par celui de ses frères. Il se retourna brièvement, les quatre autres chevaliers divins avaient fait chacun jaillir leur aura et l'avait uni à celle d'Andromède.

Et sous leurs yeux, la seconde armure d'or des Gémeaux reprit vie.

Doucement son propre cosmos commença à s'élever dans l'atelier, envahissant peu à peu chaque parcelle d'espace libre. Il tournoya, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Chaque personne réunie dans en ce lieu put le sentir passer sur elle. Il s'arrêta longuement autour de Saga avant de revenir vers sa jumelle près de qui il s'intensifia encore davantage, puisant visiblement sa force en elle avant de revenir vers le chevalier qui venait de l'éveiller de sa longue nuit de sommeil.

Ce dernier venait de tomber à genoux, épuisé et presque vidé de son sang. Mu se précipita mais le cosmos le précéda, refermant les poignets de Shun, avant d'enfin investir l'armure d'or nouvellement reconstituée et de s'éteindre doucement, ne laissant planer que quelques brides d'aura dorée autour de lui.

Shion était apparu dès qu'il avait senti l'événement et maintenant de toutes parts, affluaient les chevaliers pour voir cette naissance, ou plutôt cette renaissance. Et tout autour d'eux, ils pouvaient tous sentir le puissant cosmos d'Athéna malgré son absence.

Le Bélier tomba à son tour, vidé par ce dernier effort. Tous les cosmos s'éteignirent doucement et Shion donna rapidement des ordres pour s'occuper de Shun et de Mu. Mais avant que Saga ne soulève Andromède pour l'emmener récupérer dans son temple, il ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur la toute nouvelle armure :

- Va et protège-le… murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt l'armure disparut du temple du Bélier dans un panache doré.

- Shun ? dit Saga inquiet.  
>- Tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de repos… répondit Andromède d'une voix à peine audible avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Hypnos avait informé Hilda rejointe par le guerrier d'Alpha, de la présence d'Apollon à Asgard. Il devenait urgent pour lui de connaître sa décision :

- Comprenez que je ne peux me mêler plus longtemps de ce qui se passe ici sans une confirmation de votre part de répondre positivement à la demande de celui que je représente, lui dit-il.  
>- Je le comprends parfaitement et soyez rassuré, mon Seigneur m'a recommandé de me mettre au service de cette paix et c'est donc en son nom que j'accède à la requête du Seigneur Hadès.<br>- Je me réjouis de votre décision et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mener à bien ma mission. A ce propos, mon Maître m'a fait savoir qu'Athéna s'était proposée pour vous envoyer des renforts de sa chevalerie dès qu'elle a été informée de l'arrivée d'Apollon en ce royaume.  
>- Je vous en remercie, mais pensez-vous qu'Apollon soit une menace ?<br>- Je l'ignore m ais il vaut mieux être prudent, se contenta de répondre le Dieu, ne voulant pas effrayer inutilement la Princesse.  
>- Si Athéna juge bon de nous envoyer quelques chevaliers, il vaut mieux rester prudent Princesse, avança Siegfried. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais convenir avec eux dès leur arrivée des précautions à prendre.<p>

Hilda acquiesça et son guerrier ajouta à l'intention de la Divinité :

- Je serais très honoré de profiter de vos conseils sur le sujet Seigneur Hypnos.  
>- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous apportez toute l'aide nécessaire.<br>- Nous maintiendrons le déjeuner prévu ce midi pour permettre à tous mes guerriers de faire votre connaissance, si vous le voulez bien, intervint Hilda.  
>- C'est une très bonne idée, conclut Hypnos avant de se retirer non sans saluer la représentante d'Odin.<p>

Dés qu'il eut rejoint sa chambre, Hypnos laissa son cosmos se développer à la recherche des spectres envoyés par Hadès et donna des ordres pour veiller à la sécurité du palais et surveiller la demeure d'Apollon dont il avait pris soin de retenir l'emplacement pendant l'échange entre ses guerriers et les gardes du palais. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le contact d'Hadès qui le ferait dès qu'il aurait fini sa réunion dans le chalet de Zeus.

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

**Aux enfers **

Eaque ne se décidait pas à se lever. Il traînait pour ne pas se retrouver en présence des deux tourtereaux des Enfers sans Rhadamanthe. Non pas qu'ils les enviaient, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était même plutôt heureux que ces deux-là aient enfin réussi à se trouver. Mais son état de frustration extrême le rendait légèrement irritable envers cette béatitude qu'ils affichaient, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait les blesser, même en parole.

Sa nuit n'avait encore été qu'une suite de rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. A un moment, il s'était même réveillé persuadé que le Dieu de la mort était dans sa chambre. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités envers les Enfers trop longtemps, aussi finit-il, de guerre lasse, par sortir de son lit pour se glisser sous une douche froide qui devrait lui remettre au moins les idées en place.

Quand il pénétra un peu plus tard dans la salle à manger commune de leurs appartements, il ne trouva plus, à son grand soulagement, que Pandore. Minos avait déjà dû regagner son travail :

- Eh bien, j'ai cru que j'allais être obligée d'aller te tirer du lit ! lui reprocha cette dernière après un bref salut.  
>- Nous n'avions pas prévu de réunion, il me semble, répondit-il en le lui rendant.<br>- Non mais tu es attendu !  
>- Et par qui ?<br>- Thanatos désire te voir, je dois te conduire à Elysion !

Eaque réussit in extremis à ne pas renverser le café qu'il était en train de se servir devant une telle surprise. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Dieu de la Mort à cette heure matinale ? Et allait-il résister à son cœur qui battait soudain comme un fou ?

- Un problème ? se contenta-t-il de demander à Pandore en s'installant pour avaler rapidement son petit déjeuner, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble intérieur.  
>- Non, pas que je sache, il veut juste vérifier avec toi la protection des Enfers pendant l'absence de notre Seigneur.<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pandore le déposait devant le temple d'Hadès à Elysion et repartait aussitôt vers les Enfers.

Le juge jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer encore une fois la magie et la beauté de ce lieu avant de se diriger vers le temple dont il put apprécier l'architecture si pure. Chose qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps de faire à sa dernière visite, tant les événements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement.

Un serviteur semblait l'attendre à l'entrée et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de le guider à l'intérieur du palais. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait inexorablement de l'objet de ses rêves faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. A la fois impatient et mort de peur à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui, Eaque se découvrait une âme d'enfant à qui on va enfin dévoiler son magnifique cadeau.

Il avait beau se mettre des claques mentales en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette situation, son cœur lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer le miracle d'avoir un temps soi peu retenu l'attention si ombrageuse de la divinité argentée.

Quand enfin, au bout d'un trajet qui lui parut horriblement long mais qui fut pourtant très court, il pénétra dans un salon, il fut une fois de plus subjugué par le charisme incroyable de la dite divinité, installé tranquillement devant son petit déjeuner. Sa chemise foncée faisait ressortir l'argent de sa chevelure où le juge eut une brutale envie de se perdre. L'éclat si particulier de ses yeux se posa sur lui et il baissa prestement les siens :

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir seul ! Installe-toi Eaque !

Des muses jouaient une douce musique autour de lui, rendant la scène encore plus féerique, et le juge s'avança vers la table dans une sorte de brouillard après l'avoir salué sans pouvoir prononcer une parole tant la scène lui paraissait irréelle.

Thanatos l'observa un moment. Il semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, regardant tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas se fixer sur lui. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en constatant le trouble profond que sa convocation brutale avait fait naître dans son esprit mais il se refusa pour l'instant à lire ses pensées. Et surtout avant toute chose, il devait savoir comment s'était terminée sa soirée. Seul ou accompagné ?

- Avant de travailler, profitons de ce petit déjeuner, lui proposa-t-il.  
>- J'ai déjà pris le mien, mais je reprendrais bien un café, lui répondit Eaque qui semblait s'être un peu ressaisi mais continuait d'éviter soigneusement son regard.<p>

Un claquement de doigt de Thanatos et une muse se précipita aussitôt pour servir au juge ce qu'il désirait, chose que ce dernier était tout prêt à f aire lui-même, mais il se plia volontiers aux caprices de la divinité argentée qui reprit :

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre entraînement d'hier soir avait déchaîné quelques-uns de vos admirateurs…

L'esprit du juge percuta aussitôt l'objet de son commentaire, après tout les allusions qu'avaient faites Rhadamanthe et lui-même étaient on ne peut plus explicites pour les spectateurs de leur combat. Mais comment ce simple fait était-il venu aux oreilles de Thanatos ?

- Nous avions tous deux besoin d'évacuer le stress de la situation présente, se contenta-t-il de dire sachant par avance qu'il perdrait rapidement à ce jeu, son adversaire lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il le maîtrisait bien mieux que lui.  
>- Il va sans dire que c'est une situation pour le moins inédite. J'espère au moins que Rhadamanthe saura répondre aux désirs de notre Maître durant son séjour avec lui…<p>

Et voilà, piégé, pensa le juge. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait nier la vérité, il choisit quand même de laisser planer le doute :

- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas ! Il est en pleine santé !

Thanatos sourit sans relever. Les muses continuaient à répandre leur douce musique et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement, tout comme Eaque qui ne répondait pas franchement aux questions d'ailleurs. Le fait que celles-ci ne soient que suggérées ne l'effleurait même pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions que le Dieu qu'il était se posait, après tout les humains n'étaient là que pour les servir.

C'était du moins l'opinion qu'en avait Thanatos, même s'il lui arrivait parfois d'atténuer son jugement divin pour quelques rares exceptions. Eaque en faisait-il parti ? C'était pour répondre à cette question qu'il avait profitée de l'accalmie passagère de la situation présente et l'avait fait venir ici. Et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le voir repartir, aussi orienta-t-il la conversation sur un autre terrain, préparant avec soin son attaque suivante :

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ce temple n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Vous savez bien que non, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je suis admis en ce lieu… et ma dernière visite s'est trouvée écourtée par la force des choses, rajouta-t-il avec un soupir qui sonnait comme un regret aux oreilles du Dieu.<p>

Thanatos sourit à sa subtile façon de lui rappeler leur étreinte interrompue et l'invita à se lever pour le suivre. D'un geste, il renvoya les muses et commença une visite guidée à travers le palais d'Hadès dont il avait déjà décidé de l'issue.

Eaque, à sa grande surprise, se montra particulièrement attentif tout au long de sa visite, posant, pour un humain, des questions pertinentes. Thanatos put constater que son intérêt n'était pas feint, car il avait totalement perdu son attitude joueuse et désinvolte au profit d'un vif esprit possédant une certaine étendue de connaissance dans beaucoup de domaines.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait égaler celui de la divinité millénaire, mais Thanatos trouva cette partie de sa personnalité très attirante. Rare étaient les humains capable de soutenir une telle conversation ce qui risquait d'être non négligeable pour l'avenir. Encore une fois, le Dieu se surprit de cette pensée mais préféra l'ignorer dans l'immédiat car la visite touchait enfin à sa fin :

- Et ici, nous avons les thermes du palais, dit-il en faisant entrer le juge dans cette partie très privé du temple.

Eaque marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pénétrer totalement dans la pièce, observant ce lieu où étaient dispersés ça et là quelques meubles dignes des stations balnéaires les plus chics de la planète et qui se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor antique, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le reste du palais :

- De tout ce que je viens de voir, cette partie est vraiment la plus étonnante, commenta-t-il en s'avançant vers l'immense bassin. Ça donne envie de se plonger dedans !  
>- Ne te gêne surtout pas !<p>

Eaque se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans la coulée d'argent du Dieu, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu l'invite. Un instant de flottement sembla planer sur eux.

Thanatos n'aurait su dire lui-même si son but avait juste été d'amener le juge là où il était ou s'il en attendait autre chose. Et si oui, quoi ?

Ces questions fusèrent rapidement dans son esprit, mais il demeura sans bouger, les yeux plantés dans ceux, interrogatifs, d'Eaque. Ce dernier se ressaisit et sans rompre le contact, s'avança vers lui :

- Viendrez-vous avec moi Seigneur Thanatos ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
>- Laisse tombé le Seigneur, lui répondit le Dieu sur le même ton en comblant rapidement la distance les séparant encore pour le saisir sans ménagement et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Le baiser brutal se transforma en un combat passionné et horriblement excitant pour tous leurs sens. Les langues se trouvaient, se caressaient pour mieux se perdre dans des ballets effrénés recommençant encore et encore, les laissant tout juste reprendre un peu de souffle avant de replonger avec délice et impatience dans la bouche offerte de l'autre. Dans le même temps, leurs mains s'étaient mises en action, parcourant sans aucune retenue, le corps enfin à portée et indéniablement désiré de part et d'autre.

Eaque avait perdu toute désinvolture pour laisser enfin éclater le feu qui couvait en lui et Thanatos avait remis toutes ses questions à plus tard pour ne profiter que du moment présent.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Leurs différences de statut s'effaçaient devant le besoin impérieux de leurs corps qui s'étaient tout naturellement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Un à un, leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol, eux n'avaient pas bougés, tout juste un infime déplacement pour se débarrasser l'un et l'autre d'un pantalon devenu trop encombrant et comprimant encore un désir à son apogée et passablement douloureux.

Pourtant, si leurs mains étaient impatientes, si leurs bouches commençaient à glisser vers une épaule ou un cou découvert, si leurs corps impudiques glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans des caresses ô combien aguicheuses et pleines de promesses déguisées, ils restaient étonnement maître d'eux-mêmes.

Pour Eaque, c'était un aboutissement, un piège dans lequel il était tombé en se laissant surprendre par un rien de douceur dans le regard si glacial de la divinité argentée. Il avait beau être conscient qu'il n'en souffrirait que davantage quand le jeu de son divin compagnon cesserait, quand il se lasserait de lui et le renverrait à sa modeste condition d'humain, mais son cœur, lui, avait déjà fait son choix. Et chaque baiser, chaque caresse le rapprochait un peu plus de ce lieu sacré s'apparentant au paradis.

Il gémissait et criait son plaisir quand il recevait ou se délectait des sons rauques et incontrôlés qu'il faisait naître au creux de la gorge de son compagnon quand il donnait. Il avait faim du corps en face de lui. Il avait soif de ses baisers. Et plus encore, il voulait le faire vibrer, même s'il savait la tâche ardue au possible, il était prêt à relever le défi.

Thanatos, lui, ne pensait pas, ou du moins essayait de penser le moins possible. Mais il ne pouvait nier l'ardeur que le juge mettait à le caresser, ni la passion non contenue qu'il libérait dans ses baisers enflammés, ni même son savoir faire, certes bien loin du sien mais tout de même bien développé pour un simple mortel, dans l'audace indécente qu'il affichait en continuant une lutte perdue d'avance pour lui.

Car ils luttaient, se servant du plaisir de la chair comme objet de bataille. Ils menaient une lutte acharnée pour donner bien plus que pour recevoir.

Un dernier rempart de tissu les séparait encore d'une toute première extase, prémices d'autres biens plus intenses encore. Eaque se laissa doucement glisser à genoux, léchant, embrasant ou même mordant chaque partie de la peau brûlante qu'il rencontra dans sa douce descente. Thanatos le laissa faire un moment, ne retenant pas ses frissons et ses gémissements mais le rejoignit avant le terme de sa course.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent et se brûlèrent de la même fièvre dévorante, à la limite de l'indécence. Celui d'Eaque se troubla davantage à cette image si peu commune du Dieu de la Mort. Ce dernier en profita pour l'allonger sur le sol, le recouvrant de son corps pour reprendre ses lèvres avant de plonger sur le torse frémissant de toutes parts.

Et Eaque abandonna la lutte. Thanatos le sentit tout de suite et releva la tête vers son visage. Ses traits s'étaient détendus et un doux sourire flottait sur son visage, ses yeux s'étaient fermés comme pour mieux savourer la suite. Ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses cheveux répandus sur le carrelage rendaient le tout follement excitant. Le cœur du Dieu rata un battement devant une telle sensualité. Une fraction de seconde, il hésita. Les yeux fiévreux se rouvrirent, accrochèrent les siens :

- Eaque ?  
>- J'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le juge dans un murmure en se redressant pour saisir le visage du Dieu et lui voler un baiser brûlant. Ne me le faites pas regretter, Seigneur Thanatos… le défia-t-il.<br>- Je croyais t'avoir dit de laisser tomber le Seigneur, répondit ce dernier rageusement en plongeant de nouveau sur son corps pour relever le défi.

L'instant d'après, Eaque perdait toute notion de rationalité. Thanatos mit tout son savoir et son expérience dans la découverte du corps offert. Et quelle découverte ! Un mélange subtil de virilité et de douceur. Un juste milieu entre la force qu'il imposait par sa musculature sculptée par les entraînements incessants et une délicatesse que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner.

La divinité se surprit à prolonger aussi longtemps que possible cette étrange découverte, ce que lui avait laissé entrevoir le juge lors de leur brève étreinte se révélait à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Lui qui faisait ordinairement si peu cas de son partenaire, l'amena peu à peu bien au-delà du simple plaisir, ondulant sur son corps à l'aide du sien sans même se débarrasser du bout de tissu séparant encore leurs membres douloureux, laissant sa bouche et ses mains faire découvrir peu à peu toute la dextérité charnelle dont pouvait faire preuve un Dieu.

Eaque criait, s'accrochait à son amant, plantant ses ongles dans la chair pâle, tirant sur les cheveux argentés, en arrachant certains au gré d'un coup de langue ou de dents qui menaçait de le rendre fou de plaisir. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, totalement soumis à son bourreau.

Pourtant, confusément son esprit refusait déjà la prochaine rupture et le renvoi à son simple statut de juge devant cette avalanche qui le ravageait de toute part. Il devait se battre, marquer à son tour le corps et l'esprit de la divinité argentée.

Thanatos, tout à sa découverte se retrouva soudain plaquer à son tour sur le sol avec au-dessus de lui le juge dont le regard enflammé et brûlant de désir était maintenant relevé d'une lueur de combativité :

- Vous… ne gagnerez… pas ! dit-il haletant en essayant de reprendre un peu son souffle, continuant de laisser son bassin onduler dangereusement sur celui du Dieu.

L'instant d'après, il plongeait sur son torse, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers l'objet de son désir. Thanatos se laissa aller en arrière un sourire aux lèvres, sachant à cet instant que son choix pour l'avenir proche était fait. Eaque serait entièrement à lui pour plus longtemps que cette simple étreinte !

Ce dernier atteignait enfin son but et soulevait légèrement son bassin, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son divin compagnon le temps de se défaire en un temps record du dernier rempart de tissu à l'assouvissement de leurs plaisirs.

Déjà il replongeait sur le corps en feu et goûtait enfin la saveur suave du membre imposant, l'imprégnant de sa salive. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Thanatos reprendre un temps soit peu ses esprits, sinon il n'aurait plus la force.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, savourant la au possible la langue mutine et audacieuse qui s'enroulait si divinement autour de sa virilité, redescendait ou remontait, se perdant parfois dans les parties les plus intimes de sa personne, grognant son plaisir d'une voix rauque.

Il sentit soudain un mouvement et la bouche gourmande le délaisser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pou voir le corps d'Eaque commencer à descendre et à s'empaler lentement sur lui, lui infligeant une toute nouvelle et non moins splendide sensation de pure extase.

Ce dernier hurla, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Instinctivement Thanatos attrapa ses hanches, ralentissant encore sa descente pour savourer au maximum sa prise de possession du corps tant désiré. Quand Eaque fut entièrement envahi par le sexe de la divinité argentée, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un instant, se plantant dans la coulée d'argent et un sourire de victoire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne se laisse enfin envahir par les vagues de plaisir et douleur confondus.

La divinité argentée lui accorda le bénéfice de cette courte victoire en se redressant pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de se mettre en mouvement et de lui arracher des cris de plus en plus frénétiques dès qu'il trouva un point bien précis, remplaçant peu à peu dans sa chair la douleur par le pur plaisir.

Eaque avait de nouveau perdu contact avec la réalité extérieur noyé dans l'extase la plus divine qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Son sexe, coincé avec soin par Thanatos entre leurs deux corps, couplé avec le ballet infernal que jouait le Dieu à l'intérieur de lui, menaçaient de lui faire perdre connaissance à tout instant. Ses cris de jouissance se répercutaient à l'infini dans les thermes, franchissant sans encombre les portes encore ouvertes qui ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient refermés sans qu'ils s'en préoccupent le moins du monde.

Thanatos décuplait ses coups de reins, de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus fort, mordant au passage une épaule ou prenant sauvagement les lèvres du juge pour lui arracher quelques baisers, se laissant lui aussi peu à peu envahir par les vagues de plaisir.

Ses cris rejoignirent bientôt ceux de son amant alors que ce dernier, à bout de résistance et de force se libérait en mordant violement son épaule, déclenchant par la brusque tension de son corps, sa jouissance.

La violence de l'extase eut raison d'Eaque qui s'évanouit dans les bras du Dieu de la Mort. Ce dernier, bien que surpris par le final explosif de cette étreinte, et l'esprit encore embrumé, le cala doucement contre lui, récupérant peu à peu son souffle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait très tendrement le juge sans connaissance, heureux d'avoir persévéré avec cet humain qui venait de changer de statut dans son esprit.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin **

Sirène avait rejoint les chevaliers d'Athéna et les conduisait maintenant jusqu'à l'appartement privé de Io de Scylla.

Dohko et Shaka avaient tenu à accompagner Kanon pour le soutenir en cas de besoin et ce dernier leur en était reconnaissant. Bien qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire et malgré qu'il trouve la punition totalement justifiée, il craignait quand même les conséquences de son acte. En utilisant ce sceau maudit, il avait enfreint plusieurs interdits, en l'ôtant il devrait en payer le prix.

Perdre la vue ne serait pas grand-chose en soi, peut-être un mauvais moment à passer, des choses qu'il ne pourrait plus faire. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de ne plus pouvoir voir Shun et ses expressions si semblables à ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne doutait pas un instant que son amour saurait faire fi de son handicap, mais lui en serait-il capable ? Serait-il capable d'apprendre à le voir avec ses mains et non plus avec ses yeux ?

Sirène donna un coup léger à la porte qui s'ouvrit devant Chrysaor. Ce dernier salua les chevaliers, n'adressant qu'un bref hochement de tête à l'ex général. Sa rancune à son égard se lisait dans ses yeux mais il les laissa tous les quatre pénétrer dans le salon où Io, assis sur son canapé attendait de revoir celui qui l'avait si lâchement marqué à vie pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre que Kanon n'était plus le même que celui qui lui avait fait subir son calvaire quotidien depuis sa résurrection, ni même celui qui avait autrefois bravé les Dieux pour se venger. Non, se dit Io en observant le chevalier des Gémeaux, il avait changé du tout au tout. Plus aucune haine n'habitait le regard océan, plus de colère non plus sur le visage qu'il avait tant aimé, mais plutôt un homme profondément blessé :

- Kanon…

A la surprise de tous, le cadet des Gémeaux mit un genou à terre devant lui :

- Io, pardonne-moi… J'ignore ce que tu as dû endurer à cause de ce sceau tout comme j'ignorais qu'il ne s'était pas effacé après ta résurrection. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Isaak au Sanctuaire que je l'ai compris.  
>- Comment ose-tu prétendre… intervint furieusement Chrysaor.<br>- Relève-toi chevalier des Gémeaux, le coupa Io en se levant et en tendant la main à son ex amant, j'ai moi aussi des torts dans cette histoire.

Ce dernier la prit et se releva mais Io qui n'avait pas encore entièrement récupéré et fut pris d'un vertige. Kanon le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe :

- Io ! s'exclama Sirène en se précipitant en même temps que Chrysaor.

Ils réinstallèrent le général sur le canapé et Sirène se demanda un instant s'il serait assez fort pour supporter l'annulation du sceau

- Montre-moi le sceau, dit Kanon doucement en s'accroupissant devant lui alors qu'Io tendait son bras en avant :  
>- Attend ! lui ordonna Dohko qui se tourna vers Shaka. Peux-tu vérifier son état ? demanda-t-il à la Vierge.<br>- Les soins ne sont pas ma spécialité, mais je peux renforcer ses protections, si c'est ce que tu suggères, lui répondit ce dernier.  
>- Oui, s'il te plait, acquiesça la Balance.<br>- Bien.

Le cosmos de Shaka jaillit dans la pièce alors que lui-même se mettait en position de lotus là où il était. La Vierge enveloppa le général de Scylla de sa douce aura :

- Vas-y Kanon ! dit Dohko.

Et le Gémeau prononça la formule d'annulation et s'entailla légèrement le pouce pour verser quelques gouttes de son sang sur le sceau maudit. Io sursauta et hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher le bras. Il ne put le maintenir levé devant lui que grâce au cosmos de Shaka qui maintenait un juste équilibre entre les forces négatives qui émanaient du sceau en train de se dissoudre et celles positives du cosmos du général renforcé par le sien.

Sirène et Chrysaor regardaient la scène tout comme Dohko qui surveillait attentivement ce qui se passait en espérant que la traduction de Shiryu que Shion lui avait transmise un peu plus tôt soit bien la bonne, que le déroulement de la réanimation de l'armure de Kanon se soit passée sans heurt, et que le tout suffise à protéger le Gémeau des conséquences de l'annulation. Soit beaucoup d'inconnu dans l'équation. Trop.

Ce dernier s'était relevé et observait le sceau se désagréger lentement, formant peu à peu un petit nuage noir juste au-dessus du bras d'Io.

Les quelques gouttes de son sang, toujours sur son bras, furent soudain comme absorbées par la petite nuée noire et celle-ci s'enfla démesurément, montant jusqu'au plafond où elle sembla bientôt emplir une bonne partie de l'espace disponible. Des éclairs se formèrent à l'intérieur la rendant instable et frappèrent à différents endroits du salon, détruisant ce qui se trouvait sur leur trajectoire.

Instinctivement, les six personnes présentes firent jaillir leur cosmos. Leurs armures pour les uns où leurs écailles pour les autres, vinrent les recouvrir, Sirène et Chrysaor entourant du leur Io encore trop faible pour se protéger convenablement. Seul Kanon demeurait sans protection autre que son cosmos.

Les éclairs changèrent alors de trajectoires et se focalisèrent sur lui, repoussant sans encombre les cosmos de Dohko et de Shaka même armés des puissants boucliers de la Balance, que ce dernier avait saisis rapidement, cherchant à percer la carapace de protection du Gémeaux qui faiblissait à vue d'œil :

- La punition divine, murmura Shaka en essayant d'intervenir à nouveau et en étant encore une fois repoussé plus loin. Dohko tenta de le remplacer, saisissant une des épées de son armure.

Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Une violente aura dorée apparut soudain dans la pièce autour de Kanon, renforçant sa protection et si lumineuse que tous furent éblouis un instant. Quand ils purent enfin rouvrir les yeux, Kanon était revêtu de sa toute nouvelle armure d'or, mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant :

- Les chaînes d'Andromède ! cria Io en reconnaissant les armes de celui qui l'avait vaincu pendant la guerre sainte.

Dohko et Shaka les avaient aussi reconnues. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, aux poignets de l'armure d'or étaient accrochées les deux chaînes de l'armure divine d'Andromède et elles semblaient agir d'elles-mêmes. L'une d'elle entourait de son aura protectrice Kanon, repoussant les éclairs qui cherchaient à l'atteindre alors que l'autre attaquait sans relâche le nuage noir qui peinait à se maintenir sous ses assauts incessants.

La bataille entre les deux faisait rage, aucun d'entre d'eux ne pouvait intervenir, repoussés soient par les éclairs divins, soit le cosmos qui émanait de la chaîne de protection d'Andromède. L'issue semblait incertaine. Mais le nuage divin reprit soudain de la consistance.

Kanon pouvait sentir le cosmos de Shun comme si ce dernier était tout près de lui, il le sentit faiblir aussi devant le regain de puissance de l'aura menaçante. Il hurla :

- Non !

Son propre cosmos se mêla à celui de Shun, le renforçant, lui redonnant un éclat de plus en plus violent et presque incandescent. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, d'autres se joignirent à eux.

Un tourbillon de cosmos entremêlés que Dohko reconnut sans peine jaillit soudain de la pointe de la chaîne d'Andromède. L'espace sembla se dissoudre et exploser sous la fulgurante attaque et le bruit leur vrilla les tympans, les faisant tous tomber à terre, semi inconscients.

Dohko se releva le premier et balaya le salon du regard. Le calme y était revenu et le nuage divin avait disparu. Kanon était à genou au milieu de la pièce qui bizarrement n'avait presque pas subi de dégâts, les autres se relevaient doucement :

- Kanon ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Ce dernier se tourna légèrement vers lui :

- Je vais bien, et les autres ? interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
>- Kanon, tu vois ? demanda Shaka, mis au courant par Dohko de ce qui allait se passer.<br>- Oui, bien… Oh par Athéna ! Shun ! Comment va Shun ? s'affola-t-il soudain réalisant brusquement ce qui venait de se passer.  
><em>- Je vais bien Kanon, <em>lui répondit la voix de son trésor dans sa tête.  
>- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as rien ?<br>_- Non, et les autres, vont-ils tous bien ? As-tu réussi à retirer le sceau d'Io ?_

Kanon se précipita vers ce dernier qui se relevait doucement et attrapa son bras. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du sceau :

- Il n'a plus rien, Shun ! On a réussi ! cria le Gémeaux à voix haute.  
><em>- J'en suis heureux… Reviens vite Kanon ! Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime !<br>_- Moi aussi Shun je t'aime !

Presque aussitôt, les chaînes de l'armure divine d'Andromède disparurent des poignets de l'armure de Kanon :

- Alors c'est le chevalier d'Andromède qui t'a tant changé, dit Io en récupérant son bras maintenant immaculé.  
>- Oui… Io, je suis vraiment désolé…<p>

- Non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai moi aussi des torts… bien plus que ne peuvent le croire mes amis. J'ai su dès le premier regard que tu n'étais pas vraiment celui que tu prétendais être mais j'ai tu mes soupçons. J'ai bien plus trahi que toi en fait et le seul qui puisse m'accorder son pardon est mon Seigneur. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le bonheur.

- J'espère que tu le trouveras toi aussi. Tu le mérites largement.

Io sourit tristement en guise de réponse, maintenant il pouvait à son tour, et suivant l'exemple que venait de lui donner Kanon, affronter ses erreurs passées.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux**

- Shun ! cria encore une fois Saga alors que son cosmos s'éteignait doucement

Mais son appel resta une nouvelle fois sans réponse, il se tourna vers Aphrodite désespéré.

- Kanon va me tuer !  
>- Non, regarde, il a l'air de se calmer et puis tu sais très bien que c'est normal alors contentons-nous de le veiller tranquillement, tenta de le rassurer son amant.<br>- Aphrodite a raison, intervint Ikki également présent. Shaka est aussi redevenu plus calme, je le sens. Quoi qu'il se soit passé au Sanctuaire sous-marin c'est fini maintenant. Shun devrait pouvoir se reposer à présent.  
>- Je vais faire du thé et j'amène un jeu de carte, décida le Poisson en sortant de la pièce, si on doit passer la journée ici, autant s'occuper !<p>

Saga sourit sans répondre, remerciant par la pensée son amant qui comprenait fort bien son désir de veiller son jeune beau-frère. Il s'assit au bord du lit et le regarda. C'est vrai, ils avaient raison, il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont tous bien ? demanda-t-il au Phoenix anxieux.  
>- Je ne sens aucune perturbation chez Shaka…<br>- Kanon va bien, il a réussi et son armure l'a sauvée, les interrompit Seiya en entrant dans la pièce.  
>- Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea Saga.<br>- J'étais au palais avec Shiryu, Shion a eut un rapport de Dohko. C'est son armure aidée des chaînes de celle de Shun qui l'ont sauvé !

Saga reporta son regard sur le jeune chevalier endormi :

- Merci Shun, lui murmura-t-il.

Seul un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du chevalier endormi en guise de réponse, mais Saga n'avait pas besoin de plus.

- Tu restes avec nous Seiya ? demanda Aphrodite en amenant de quoi rassasier tout ce petit monde, il nous manquait justement un quatrième joueur pour veiller Shun !  
>- Je veux bien, répondit-il.<br>- Seiya, tout va bien pour toi ? demanda Ikki trouvant son frère étrangement calme.  
>- Oui, je crois que je viens de comprendre une chose essentielle. J'ai hâte qu'Aïoros rentre au Sanctuaire ! lui répondit un Pégase plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps, pourtant ses angoisses n'avaient pas encore complètement disparues.<p>

Saga et Aphrodite se sourirent, comprenant que bientôt deux autres chevaliers rejoindraient les rangs de ceux partageant déjà un même destin.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup et la voici !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

**Chalet de Zeus**

Athéna poussa un soupir d'agacement devant la mauvaise volonté de Poséidon à conclure un accord, somme toute, assez simple Mais le Dieux des Mers chipotait sur des détails insignifiants au possible.

En fait Poséidon ne supportait pas de donner raison à sa nièce, même si au fond, il était d'accord sur le principe. Or cette dernière insistait sur la possibilité de permettre à son frère de s'expliquer sur ses motivations.

En effet, la Déesse avait du mal à concevoir une telle machination de la part d'Apollon et souhaitait plus que tout éviter de nouveaux affrontements inutiles qui auraient mis en danger ses chevaliers ou même les protecteurs de ses oncles.

Hadès suivait leur débat d'un air absent, sachant très bien que pour être venu là, son frère avait déjà accepté le principe de l'accord et avait également cessé de vouloir se venger de son ex-général. Seule son obsession de montrer sa supériorité sur Athéna l'empêchait de lui céder si facilement.

Du coup, l'Empereur des Ténèbres laissait son esprit dériver vers la salle où ils avaient tous trois abandonnés leurs accompagnateurs, repassant en mémoire les différentes étapes qu'il avait prévu pour son voyage de retour vers son royaume. Car autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

Il laissa Poséidon polémiquer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne perde pas la face puis intervint dans la discussion pour faire avancer les choses. Ils purent alors clore rapidement l'entretien par un accord de principe sur l'essentiel de cette rencontre secrète, soit la mise en commun de leur force pour contrer Apollon dans ses intentions.

Une fois ce cap dépassé, ils purent enfin passer aux détails pratiques de leur plan, ce qui leur pris encore pas mal de temps. Mais ils quittèrent bientôt tous trois la salle secrète pour rejoindre leurs fidèles serviteurs.

La matinée touchait déjà à sa fin quand les divinités et leurs trois guerriers respectifs quittèrent une à une le chalet dans la montagne sous l'œil attentif d'Hermès.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda**

Hypnos rejoignit sa chambre pour se préparer pour le déjeuner. Il avait passé la matinée en compagnie de Siegfried, Hagen et Albéric à discuter de la meilleure défense possible. Ce dernier avait confirmé que deux chevaliers d'or arrivaient le soir même pour les aider à maintenir la paix le temps que la réception s'organise.

Bien que surpris par la décision d'Odin, Hagen avait rempli son rôle en parfait second de Siegfried, laissant même Albéric participer à leurs débats sans émettre la moindre protestation. Pourtant celle-ci se lisait dans son regard quand ce dernier, à la demande du guerrier d'Alpha, les rejoignit dans le bureau qu'il occupait lors de ses séjours au palais.

Hypnos, s'il adhérait la décision de Siegfried, ne put supporter longtemps ce regard tantôt haineux, tantôt accusateur ou suspicieux que le guerrier de Bêta affichait à son goût trop ouvertement. Albéric avait émis le souhait que personne ne découvre la manipulation qui avait été la sienne lors de la dernière guerre sainte, mais il jugea qu'il était temps de mettre fin à toute cette méfiance pour le moins malvenue à son égard. De plus, il se devait de rendre son esprit totalement inaccessible à Apollon et il tenait là une occasion rêvée :

- Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère la présence d'Apollon à Asgard, dit-il.  
>- Je suis d'accord avec vous, lui répondit Siegfried mais la défense et la surveillance que nous venons de mettre en place devrait l'empêcher de se déplacer sans que nous n'en soyons immédiatement informés !<br>- Je ne parlais pas de ses déplacements… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti de son manoir pour attaquer à la fois deux des vôtres, répondit tranquillement le Dieu.

Albéric comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et tenta en vain de minimiser ses propos :

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire à ce moment, dit-il en lui jetant un regard de reproche que la divinité dorée ignora pour continuer.  
>- Au contraire, il est dans les fâcheuses habitudes d'Apollon de se servir de l'esprit des humains pour assouvir ses besoins et je suis convaincu que c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire en vous attaquant.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? demanda Hagen.  
>- Rien, si ce n'est que les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses et que ce qui c'est déjà produit une fois pour l'un des vôtres pourrait très bien se reproduire à nouveau…<br>- Non ! Jamais plus ! le coupa Albéric. Jamais plus ! répéta-t-il avant de sortir en claquant violement la porte.

Un silence pesant salua son départ avant que Siegfried, recoupant les diverses informations qu'il venait d'entendre, n'intervienne à nouveau :

- Seigneur Hypnos, devons-nous comprendre qu'Albéric a déjà subi ce genre de possession ? J'ai vu nettement ses effets au Sanctuaire d'Athéna sur Fenryl, continua-t-il sans même avoir attendu une quelconque réponse. Et j'ai peur de comprendre où vous voulez en venir…  
>- Je me contente de rapporter quelques faits de votre histoire, à vous d'en tirer les enseignements nécessaires pour que cela ne se reproduise pas ! répondit la divinité en se levant et en quittant à son tour la pièce, ajoutant avant de sortir. Je vais me préparer pour le déjeuner.<p>

Ce qu'il faisait actuellement quand on frappa à sa porte, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que soit qu'elle s'ouvrait violement sur un Albéric plus furieux que jamais :

- Comment avez-vous osez ? Je vous l'avais interdit ! cria-t-il en se mettant à marcher de long en large, continuant une litanie de reproches de toutes sortes, ne se rendant même pas compte que la divinité dorée l'écoutait à peine.

Calmement, Hypnos le contourna pour fermer la porte restée grande ouverte et retourna à ses préparatifs, le laissant continuer à l'invectiver tout son saoul.

Quand enfin ses propos se tarirent et qu'il réalisa qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Albéric se calma et regarda le Dieu aller et venir dans la pièce, comme s'il n'existait pas. Sa fureur contre lui ne s'en trouva que décuplée mais quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, Hypnos ne lui accorderait pas l'attention qu'il demandait en cet instant.

Frustré de se sentir aussi vite rejeté par celui qui avait si bien su le percer à jour, le guerrier ravala ses dernières remarques acerbes pour se diriger ver la porte :

- Qui t'as autorisé à sortir de cette pièce ? le coupa la voix tranchante de la divinité dorée qui se retrouva devant lui en l'espace d'un instant, plantant ses prunelles or dans son regard furieux.  
>- Ma présence ne vous offense donc plus ? répondit Albéric avec effronterie.<br>- Qui a dit qu'elle m'offensait ?

Le guerrier suffoqua devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais sa fureur n'avait pas diminuée et il continua à braver le Dieu du sommeil, soutenant sans faillir l'intensité de la coulée d'or.

Hypnos souriait, ravi de constater que son petit stratagème avait marché encore mieux qu'il l'espérait. Dans cet état de révolte, il serait impossible à Apollon de pouvoir tenter une quelconque approche sur l'esprit encore fragile du guerrier de Delta.

- Et si nous allions à ce déjeuner ? dit-il en rompant l'échange, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre la princesse Hilda !

Albéric ne put que le suivre, ravalant encore une fois sa rage, mais convaincu que ce n'était que partie remise. Foi de guerrier divin, il lui ferait payer ses propos et son attitude, tout Dieu qu'il soit !

Je suis à ta disposition, sourit la divinité dorée en pensée en le précédant dans le couloir en suivant le cheminement de son esprit.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Marine remontait rapidement les marches des temples pour atteindre celui du Lion. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. Aïolia allait partir en mission au royaume d'Asgard avec Shura, un messager l'en avait informé alors qu'elle se trouvait encore en ville.

Elle devait lui dire avant qu'il ne parte. Elle se sentait tellement angoissée depuis qu'elle avait compris…

Elle parvint enfin au cinquième temple, entra dans l'appartement du Lion et se mit à le chercher. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre en train de rassembler quelques affaires :

- Aïolia…  
>- Tu arrives pile, je vais partir, la coupa ce dernier. Mais ça m'aurais vraiment ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir, dit-il en l'enlaçant.<br>- Tu pars si vite ? répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
>- Oui, Shura doit déjà m'attendre chez Aldébaran.<p>

Marine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, ça allait trop vite, bien trop vite. Comment était-elle sensée faire ? Déjà son Lion se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
>Elle le repoussa en plaçant sa main sur ses lèvres, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout même si cela impliquait qu'elle renonce à son statut de chevalier d'argent.<br>Aïolia ouvrit des yeux surpris mais ne protesta pas et attendit qu'elle parle :

- J'ai une chose importante à te dire avant que tu partes !  
>Il fit oui de la tête et elle retira sa main.<br>- Aïolia, je suis enceinte… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
>Le Lion resserra son éteinte autour d'elle :<br>- Enfin… J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais !  
>- Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle surprise par cet aveu.<br>- Oui, je l'ai compris en même temps que toi. J'ai ressenti toute ton angoisse et je désespérais que tu finisses par faire une bêtise avec cet enfant !  
>- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? Il me faudra abandonner ma place ici, que vais-je devenir ? paniqua le chevalier de l'Aigle.<br>- Ma femme… répondit calmement le Lion et devant son silence, il ajouta : Nous demeurerons tous trois ici et je suis presque sur qu'Athéna te conservera ton statut de chevalier.  
>- Aïolia, on n'a jamais parlé de mariage ! répondit Marine légèrement rassurée qui se voyait déjà jetée hors du Sanctuaire.<br>- On n'est pas obligé de se marier si tu ne le souhaites pas. Pour l'instant, l'important c'est d'en informer Shion afin que tu habites désormais officiellement ici et à mon retour nous verrons bien, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour un baiser passionné, rassurant définitivement la jeune femme.  
>- Eh dis donc, tu crois que c'est le moment de batifoler ! l'interrompit le Capricorne qui avait fini par s'impatienter et était monté chercher son pair.<br>- Shura ! Je vais être papa ! lui cria un Lion au comble du bonheur en le gratifiant d'une solide accolade  
>- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier complètement ahuri par cette nouvelle avant d'en réaliser l'importance et de féliciter les futurs parents avec toute la démonstration latine dont il pouvait faire preuve en pareille circonstance, attirant une bonne partie de ses pairs dans la demeure du Lion.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Eaque se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans sa chambre aux enfers. Alors qu'il se demandait brièvement ce qu'il faisait là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Thanatos, une simple serviette autour des reins :

- Enfin réveillé ?  
>- Seigneur Thanatos ?<br>- Encore ! Décidément, obéir aux ordres te pose-t-il un problème ? demanda le Dieu en le rejoignant sur le son lit et en le gratifiant d'un baiser aussi possessif qu'intense qui fit rapidement perdre le peu de repaire qu'essayait de reprendre l'esprit encore embrumé du juge. J'aimerais profiter un peu plus de toi, mais nous allons louper le déjeuner si tu continues à paresser au lit, rajouta le Dieu de la mort en le relâchant à regret.

Eaque rassembla cette fois une bonne partie de ses esprits et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour constater qu'en effet l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas.

Sans aucune retenue, Thanatos se leva du lit, ôta la serviette pour se vêtir, faisant malgré lui frémir le juge qui préféra fuir dans la salle de bain sous l'œil amusé de la divinité argentée.

Se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude, il finit tranquillement d'émerger en repassant en pensée les événements de la matinée. Il n'avait aucun souvenir depuis cette fabuleuse étreinte dans les thermes d'Elysion. Thanatos avait dû le ramener directement ici après… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Et pourquoi ce baiser à son réveil ? Il connaissait sa réputation et ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions. Car il était bel et bien tombé amoureux du Dieu de la mort… il en était totalement conscient. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir si cela c'était pour son plus grand bonheur ou son plus grand malheur.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, en caleçon, Thanatos l'attendait, habillé cette fois, en buvant un café :

- Je me suis servis, j'espère que cela ne te déranges pas ? demanda-t-il  
>- Je vous en prie faites comme chez vous…<br>- J'y compte bien…

Le cœur d'Eaque rata un battement mais un coup à la porte fit diversion, il enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise pour aller l'ouvrir :

- Pandore ?  
>- Tu comptes te mettre au boulot ou pas ? Déjà qu'on ne t'a pas vue de la matinée !<br>- Je serai là cet après-midi, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as conduit à Elysion ce matin !  
>- Oui, mais ça fait un moment que tu en es revenu non ? Déjà que Rhadamanthe n'est pas là, il ne faudrait pas que tu en profites pour tirer au flanc !<p>

Dans la chambre, les prunelles argentées de Thanatos passèrent de l'amusement à la colère glacée. Il ouvrit en grand la porte que le juge maintenait entrouverte et posa la main sur son épaule, plantant sa coulée d'argent aussi glaciale que furieuse dans les yeux de la servante de son maître :

- Eaque est encore avec moi !  
>- Seigneur Thanatos… balbutia Pandore surprise de le voir encore là alors qu'elle n'avait pas senti son aura et terrorisée par l'éclat de colère qui venait de la transpercer<br>- Nous nous retrouverons pour le déjeuner ! finit-il en claquant la porte au nez de la jeune femme qui préféra quitter rapidement les lieux avant de subir son courroux.

Eaque laissa passer quelques instants, le temps nécessaire pour que Pandore s'éloigne avant de se retourner furieux face à Thanatos :

- De quel droit osez-vous ? J'aurais très bien pu régler cela tout seul !  
>- Je voulais juste t'aider ! lui répondit le Dieu surpris par son explosion de colère.<p>

Mais c'en était trop pour le juge dont les nerfs et le cœur avaient été mis à trop rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Sa colère raviva ses doutes et ils jaillirent pêle-mêle hors de lui comme un fleuve en furie :

- M'aider ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Croyez-vous que cela va m'aider si des rumeurs se répandent à travers tous les Enfers sur notre petite aventure ? Croyez-vous que les spectres vont se priver de se foutre de moi quand vous aurez regagnez le calme et la tranquillité d'Elysion ? Croyez-vous vraiment que cela m'amuse de n'être qu'une conquête de plus à afficher pour vous ? Pensez-vous un peu aux sentiments de ceux que vous séduisez sans vergogne et que vous rejetez ensuite ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un jouet de plus à vos yeux ? Me respectez-vous si peu ?

Quand à bout de souffle et d'arguments, il s'arrêta, un silence pesant s'installa. Eaque réalisant soudain qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin et Thanatos partagé entre le désir de lui infliger une bonne punition pour un tel manque de respect et une réelle admiration devant tant de passion et d'amour.

Lui-même avait rarement aimé dans sa vie pourtant déjà bien longue, préférant se protéger des sentiments qui rendaient toujours les choses si difficiles et douloureuses. Mais cette fougue lui faisait un bien fou. Peut-être avait-il besoin de cette fraîcheur d'âme qui lui faisait tant défaut ? Etait-ce ce sentiment que recherchait tant son jumeau en s'intéressant si souvent aux humains avec lesquels pourtant il ne pouvait partager qu'un peu de temps ?

- Excusez mon emportement Seigneur Thanatos, dit Eaque, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions, je ne sais pas…

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu peux laisser tomber le seigneur en privée ? le coupa la divinité en le rejoignant rapidement et en le plaquant contre le mur. Mais si je veux bien pardonner ta conduite envers moi, il va te falloir cesser tes petits jeux de séductions envers tes pairs ! continua-t-il en en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur le visage incrédule du juge. Car vois-tu mon cher Eaque, je suis un amant très possessif ! finit-il en s'emparant encore une fois de ses lèvres.

Ce nouveau baiser, quoique quelque peu sauvage, avait une saveur toute nouvelle pour le finlandais qui y répondait de plus en plus passionnément, au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Thanatos percutaient son esprit et qu'il en réalisait la portée sur son avenir proche. C'est lui qui le rompit brutalement et qui d'un mouvement rapide inversa leur position, plantant ses prunelles bleues dans l'argent de son vis-à-vis :

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis très possessif, dit-il avant de s'emparer à son tour de la bouche offerte de la divinité, surprise et comblée de son audace.

Vraiment Eaque avait beaucoup à offrir, et il était bien décidé à tout découvrir de lui… quitte à donner raison à son jumeau… pour une fois… mais juste pour une fois.

Il leur fallut une bonne dose de self-control pour se séparer et prendre le chemin de la salle à manger. Mais il leur tardait à tous deux de se retrouver enfin seuls, dés que leurs obligations respectives seraient remplies. Et c'est sur un sourire plein de promesses à peine voilées qu'ils se quittèrent à la fin du repas, laissant Pandore et Minos complètement abasourdis par cette situation inédite aux Enfers.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bibliothèque**

Shiryu relut encore une fois le rapport de mission qu'il venait de parcourir. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation de Shion que leurs conclusions quant à l'interprétation du texte étaient bien parvenues à Dohko. Que tout s'était passé pour le mieux dans l'annulation du sceau, il s'était remis à ses recherches initiales, soit trouver pourquoi Hyoga n'avait pas été menacé par la magicienne.

Il mettait donc de côté chaque rapport de mission contenant des dommages collatéraux, parfois difficilement évitables, et qui aurait pu aspirer à une quelconque vengeance touchant l'entourage du chevalier du Cygne. Il en avait déjà mis une petite dizaine de côté et celui-ci alla se rajouter à la pile. Fort heureusement, il arrivait au bout. Il en prit un nouveau qu'il commença à parcourir mais la porte de bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Seiya, l'interrompant :

- Shiryu ! Tu connais la nouvelle ? demanda Pégase avec un grand sourire.  
>- Au moins cela n'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise pour une fois ! commenta-t-il.<br>- Non ! C'est même tout le contraire, Marine et Aïolia vont avoir un enfant !  
>- Mais c'est magnifique ! Est-ce que Shion est au courant ?<br>- Je viens d'accompagner Marine à son bureau car Aïolia est parti à Asgard avec Shura. Elle doit être en train de lui annoncer en ce moment. J'espère que tout se passera bien… après tout ils ne se sont pas mis ensemble officiellement…  
>- Serais-tu inquiet à ce sujet ? Ils sont un couple reconnu au sein du Sanctuaire, je pense que cela comblera de joie aussi bien Shion que Saori ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui t'inquiètes Seiya, n'est-ce pas ? rajouta Shiryu après quelques instants.<br>- Non tu as raison… avoua Pégase qui fuit soudain le regard si acéré du Dragon.

Ce dernier posa son travail en cours et se dirigea vers une petite table où on lui avait servi un peu plus tôt une collation qu'il n'avait pas encore touché :

- Tu veux un thé ou un café ? demanda-t-il en invitant Seiya à le rejoindre.  
>- Un thé, merci…<p>

Il fit le service et ils s'installèrent tranquillement, le Dragon attendant calmement que Pégase parle. Il fallut un petit moment à ce dernier pour confier ce qui l'amenait et qui l'angoissait depuis quelques temps déjà :

- Shiryu, pourquoi toi et moi on n'est pas capable de faire comme nos frères ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur que si je me livre totalement à Aïoros, je ne serais plus capable de protéger Athéna ? Que je vous perdrais tous les quatre ? Pourquoi dois-je faire un tel choix ?  
>- Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à tes questions. Je nage dans les mêmes incertitudes que toi depuis un bon moment déjà…<br>- Pourtant Shun, Ikki et Hyoga semblent avoir trouvé la solution eux ! continua Pégase.  
>- Peut-être étaient-ils prêts et pas nous… Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce genre de chose puisse se programmer à l'avance. Il y aura un moment où toi et moi, nous pourrons également nous élever à ce partage en rejetant au loin tous nos doutes… Et surtout que cela ne nous enlèvera rien de ce que nous partageons déjà. De cela au moins, j'en suis certain maintenant ! Grâce à toi d'ailleurs !<br>- J'espère que cela viendra vite. J'ai si peur qu'Aïoros finisse par se lasser de m'attendre… Je sens bien qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.  
>- Tout comme Dohko et Shion le sont pour moi, sourit son ami.<br>- Merci Shiryu, dit Seiya en reprenant un gâteau.  
>- De rien… au moins cela ne te coupe pas l'appétit ! se moqua le Dragon pour détendre l'atmosphère.<br>- Heureusement ! Imagine l'angoisse si vous deviez me nourrir ! lui répondit Pégase retrouvant son sourire.

Oui… Shiryu avait sans doute raison, pensait-il, avec le temps, eux aussi seraient capables de partager tout avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Il le voulait tellement !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon regagna son domaine accompagné d'Isaak, bien sûr, mais également de son frère et de son serviteur. Hadès tenant à s'assurer que ce dernier ne tenterait rien qui menacerait le fragile accord qu'il venait de passer avec Athéna.

Or, la remise de l'écaille de Kanon devait avoir lieu le soir même et le retour des chevaliers se feraient dans la foulée car la réception au royaume d'Asgard était prévue pour dans trois jours. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient laisser le temps à Apollon de s'y préparer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bien que contrarié de sa présence, Poséidon ne pouvait s'y opposer ouvertement, aussi installa-t-il Hadès dans une suite plus que confortable réservée aux invités de marque. Rhadamanthe alla rejoindre, quant à lui, guidé par Isaak, la partie du palais où se trouvaient déjà les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Ce dernier, bien que ravi de suivre son maître dans ses déplacements, n'était pas enchanté par cette séparation provisoire et qui ravivait encore une fois sa frustration. Au moins quand il était prés de lui, il pouvait largement se contenter de sa seule présence et de la vue imprenable sur le corps qu'il désirait tant. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il se leurrait déjà en pensant pouvoir partager autre chose qu'un simple moment d'intimité avec lui.

C'est donc plus furieux que jamais qu'il pénétra dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà les trois chevaliers d'Athéna et Sirène de Sorrente. Ce dernier ne fit guère attention au juge, trop heureux de revoir enfin Isaak sain et sauf.

Mais Rhadamanthe se figea en découvrant Kanon des Gémeaux. Les deux ex-adversaires se fixèrent dangereusement et l'armure d'or vint de nouveau recouvrir le corps de son porteur. Le juge, lui, n'avait pas encore ôté son surplis. Leurs deux cosmos envahirent rapidement la pièce.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda**

Mime finissait de se préparer pour le déjeuner prévu quand Siegfried frappa à sa porte :

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Presque, mais ne devrais-tu pas accompagner Fenryl plutôt que moi ? ironisa Mime en souriant d'un air complice.<br>- Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit à ce sujet, lui répondit le guerrier d'Alpha.  
>- Je t'en prie, j'ai supposé que tu préférerais le dire à Hilda toi-même.<br>- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle… surtout en ce moment, elle a déjà tant à faire !  
>- Ne crois-tu pas que la franchise serait la meilleure solution ? Hilda sera, au contraire, très heureuse de te voir enfin profiter de ta vie, le rassura son ami, et vous formez un très beau couple… plutôt une belle famille si on compte le nombre d'enfants qu'il te faut adopter ! continua très sérieusement le guerrier d'Eta.<br>- Mime ! Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer aussi ouvertement de ton supérieur ! s'écria Siegfried sans pouvoir retenir le rire qui montait en lui.  
>- Avoues que c'était vraiment trop tentant ! lui répondit son ami, laissant lui aussi éclater sa joie.<p>

Rire en ces instants difficiles pour leur petit royaume pouvait paraître incongru, mais cela leur fit à tous deux un bien fou et ils se laissèrent aller sans retenue à cet instant de détente, attirant par le bruit qu'ils faisaient, le maître des loups à la recherche de Siegfried :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse autant ? demanda celui-ci en pénétrant son tour dans la chambre de Mime après y avoir été invité d'un signe par ce dernier qui repartit dans un nouveau fou rire à sa question et où son pair faillit bien le suivre.

Mais Siegfried se calma très vite devant l'air attristé de Fenryl qui avait très bien compris qu'il faisait l'objet de cette hilarité soudaine. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à ressortir de la pièce mais fut retenu par Mime qui venait de comprendre la situation et se calmait également :

- Ne fais pas cette tête Fenryl… j'ai juste un peu taquiné Siegfried… sur le nombre d'enfants qu'il… lui fallait adopter avec toi, s'expliqua-t-il entre deux rires.  
>- Le nombre d'enfants ? Mais je n'ai pas d… commença le maître des loups s'interrompant de lui-même. Tu voulais parler de mes loups ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Je suis désolé mais…  
>- Ne le sois pas, le coupa Fenryl en souriant à la plus grande surprise de Mime, tu as raison en un sens. Mais je te rassure, j'accepterais volontiers un oncle ou deux pour ma nombreuse descendance…<br>- Fenryl… murmura Siegfried, lui aussi surpris et en même temps ému que celui qu'il aimait avoue aussi ouvertement leur relation.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et continua en regardant un Mime éberlué par son attitude si peu habituelle :

- Toutefois, je préfère te prévenir qu'ils sont parfois un peu démonstratifs, alors fais bien attention à toi quand tu viendras nous rendre visite à mon manoir.  
>- Serait-ce une invitation officielle ? interrogea Mime en souriant à son tour au maître des loups, entrant avec plaisir dans son jeu.<br>- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le guerrier d'Alpha, du moins si mon… hésita-t-il, ne sachant quel terme employé, en rougissant sous le regard de ce dernier.  
>- Ton compagnon en sera ravi, termina pour lui Siegfried venant à son secours, le prenant dans ses bras et lui volant un chaste baiser.<br>- Bravo ! s'exclama Mime. Vous me bluffez, mais je suis très heureux pour vous deux ! finit-il d'une voix où ses deux pairs purent sentir toute sa sincérité.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir renouveler un tel comportement devant n'importe qui, avoua Fenryl qui savait fort bien que c'était le meilleur ami du guerrier d'Alpha.<br>- Personne ne t'y oblige, le rassura Siegfried. Mais je serais content que tu viennes avec moi voir Hilda.

Fenryl opina de la tête et le suivit mais le guerrier d'Alpha se retourna vers Mime avant de sortir :

- A propos Mime, avec tous ces événements, j'ai oublié de te donner un message !

- Un message ? Et de qui ?  
>- De Camus, le chevalier d'or du Verseau. J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez !<br>- Je l'ai rencontré une fois, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais très jeune, j'accompagnais mon père lors d'une de ses missions et nous nous sommes retrouvés en sa présence, se rappela le guerrier d'Eta comme pour lui-même.  
>- Je ne sais pas si ce message la concerne, dit pensivement Siegfried. Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait retrouvé le pendentif égaré.<br>- Te l'a-t-il montré ? interrogea Mime dont le cœur venait de rater un battement.  
>- Oui, un éclat de jade serti d'or. Cela a un sens pour toi ?<br>- Oui… merci…

Siegfried lui sourit avant de sortir avec Fenryl, non sans remarquer que son ami ne semblait pas très heureux de recevoir ce message, mais se disant qu'il verrait cela après le déjeuner.

Mime attendit que la porte se referme pour laisser glisser une larme le long de sa joue… une qui en amena bien d'autres. Quelque part, il aurait préféré ne jamais apprendre la réapparition de ce pendentif qui le replongeait dans cette affreuse mission et surtout qui signifiait que celui qu'il aimait était encore sûrement en vie quelque part.

Camus n'ignorait rien de ce que représentait ce pendentif pour lui, aussi le remercia-t-il par la pensée de l'avoir informé de ce fait qui pourtant réveillait de bien douloureux souvenirs pour le guerrier divin.

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

**Sanctuaire sous-marin, salle des invités**

Kanon n'en voulait pas particulièrement au juge qui l'avait poursuivi à travers tous les enfers. D'ailleurs, il avait fini par gagner le combat en l'entraînant avec lui dans la mort. Mais pour l'avoir combattu, il sentit tout de suite sa colère sans savoir contre qui elle était dirigée. Et il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de ses deux compagnons ou aux deux généraux présents dans cette salle, aussi s'imposa-t-il tout de suite avec sa toute nouvelle armure comme son adversaire potentiel.

Rhadamanthe sourit en voyant son cosmos s'élever à la rencontre du sien. Il avait là un combattant digne de valeur et qui l'affronterait sans hésiter pour protéger les siens. Il le savait bien, il était mort de sa main déjà une fois parce qu'il ne l'avait pas compris assez tôt. Et en même temps, un bon petit combat serait le bienvenu pour calmer sa fureur actuelle.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, prêt l'un et l'autre à bondir au moindre geste provocateur. Leurs deux cosmos étaient sur le point de se rencontrer. La tension autour d'eux devint presque insoutenable et palpable. Sirène cherchait désespérément un moyen d'éviter un affrontement qui, s'il devait avoir lieu, alerterait les deux Dieux, si ce n'était déjà fait.

Isaak, lui, avait l'impression de rejouer une scène déjà vécu le matin même, le cosmos en plus, et avec un autre chevalier, mais qui risquait de se terminer beaucoup plus mal. Car Kanon n'avait pas la tranquille sagesse d'Aïoros.

Sirène cria, tentant de se faire entendre des deux adversaires. En vain. Ils n'écoutaient et ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'eux. Etaient-ils encore simplement conscients de l'endroit où ils trouvaient ? Sirène en doutait, malgré tout, il s'avança, aussitôt ceinturé par Isaak :

- Non ! hurla ce dernier, ils vont te tuer !  
>- Je dois les arrêter ! protesta-t-il en regardant avec horreur les deux cosmos prêt à se foudroyer l'un l'autre.<p>

Mais au moment où tout semblait sur le point de sombrer, une aura particulièrement puissante repoussa, sans effort apparent, les deux combattants, les envoyant s'écrouler sans douceur, chacun dans un coin opposé de la salle.

Bien que légèrement sonné par le coup, ils se redressèrent vivement tous les deux pour voir au milieu de la salle le chevalier de la Balance, sans armure, mais avec une aura bien plus dangereuse que la leur. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet à leurs oreilles, les ramenant tous deux à l'instant présent et par la même occasion, à la raison :

- Cela suffit ! Je vous l'interdis !

Shaka, qui n'avait pas encore bougé se dirigea vers Kanon en souriant, ce dernier laissa immédiatement retomber son cosmos, comprenant qu'il s'était laissé entraîné trop loin.

Rhadamanthe était partagé entre l'admiration et la fureur. L'admiration car une telle puissance était tout bonnement inimaginable, même à ses yeux. Et la fureur pour avoir été si brutalement mis à terre.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à déclencher un combat inutile, alors que nos Dieux viennent de sceller une trêve ? lui demanda Dohko, d'une voix étrangement douce et contrastant fortement avec la puissance qu'il dégageait en cet instant.  
>- Non, bien sur que non !<br>- Quelles que soient les raisons de la colère qui te ronge, je ne pense pas que Kanon en soit le responsable, tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui !

L'anglais savait qu'il avait entièrement raison et laissa retomber à son tour son cosmos.

- Bien ! apprécia Dohko en laissant également s'éteindre le sien, maintenant faisons connaissance normalement. Je suis Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance, enchanté, Juge Rhadamanthe de Wyvern ! Tu connais déjà Kanon des Gémeaux et voici Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Ce dernier salua le nouvel arrivant d'un simple geste de la tête, gardant ses yeux fermés, à l'affût de la moindre perturbation. Mais tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Bien qu'il ait été lui aussi sur le point d'intervenir, la petite démonstration de Dohko semblait avoir été suffisamment claire et persuasive.

Sirène s'avança à son tour, se présenta et proposa au juge de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce que ce dernier accepta avec reconnaissance. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se reprendre là… Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son Seigneur allait lui faire subir pour le punir de s'être laisser aller à ce jeu stupide s'il l'apprenait. Il sentit une douce aura rassurante autour de lui et se retourna vers celui qui l'émettait sans même le regarder, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Dohko qui, visiblement faisait la leçon à Kanon. Décidément ces deux chevaliers semblaient hors du commun et pourvu d'une incroyable sagesse.

Dans la suite que Poséidon lui avait attribuée, Hadès soupira de soulagement en sentant s'atténuer la brusque tension qu'il avait ressentie à l'autre bout du palais. Rhadamanthe devrait lui répondre de cela ! Mais pour l'instant, il était fort impatient de rencontrer les autres protagonistes de ce léger heurt, surtout un en fait… Car il avait nettement reconnu un autre cosmos uni au sien. Une aura qu'il connaissait déjà et avait identifié sans problème, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Le retour de la Déesse déclencha, à sa demande, une réunion d'urgence de sa garde personnelle et des chevaliers d'or présents au Sanctuaire.

Athéna tenait plus que tout à ne pas les écarter de la décision importante qu'elle avait prise le matin même en acceptant cette trêve avec ses deux ennemis jurés.

C'est dans la grande salle de réception qu'elle les reçut tous après avoir demandé à Shion d'en informer ses cinq chevaliers absents. Cela ne posa aucun problème à ce dernier pour ceux qui se trouvaient au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais comment joindre Aïolia et Shura en route pour Asgard ?

Finalement après avoir cherché la meilleure solution dans ce domaine, Shion s'en remit à Marine, qui bien que surprise par sa demande, accepta de tenter l'expérience de contacter son Lion à distance et y réussit fort bien. Aïoros, toujours dans son bureau à ce moment, apprit de cette façon la bonne nouvelle quand Shion lui expliqua que le fait qu'elle porte l'enfant d'Aïolia, donc son sang, facilitait ce genre de perception. Il comprit en même temps toute l'importance de ce lien qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

Quand les chevaliers commencèrent à arriver dans la salle, ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à la recherche de Seiya qui arriva dans les derniers avec Shiryu et lui adressa un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait compris beaucoup de choses durant cette matinée et même s'il n'était pas encore certain de maîtriser tout ce qui se passerait, doute ou pas, sa décision était prise.

C'est le Grand Pope qui officia et présenta l'information qui résultait de ce conseil secret. Les cris de surprises ne manquèrent pas à l'évocation de cette trêve mais Athéna elle-même fit revenir le silence :

- Chevaliers, je comprends votre surprise mais soyez certains c'est la meilleure solution que nous avons. Notre nouvel ennemi est puissant et bien plus traître qu'Hadès et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus réfléchi que Poséidon, si l'on en juge par le temps et la patience dont il a su déjà faire preuve. Nous ignorons tous ce qui motive sa haine et son ressentiment à notre égard. Mes oncles eux-mêmes ne savent pas s'il vise vraiment l'un des nôtres ou l'un de leurs. Il nous faut être très prudent et prêt à toute éventualité ! Cette trêve en est le but ! Et je compte sur vous et votre vigilance !

- En plus de la garde personnelle de notre Déesse, cinq d'entre nous se rendront à Asgard rejoignant ceux qui s'y trouveront déjà, reprit Shion. Je vous ferais savoir quel sera le rôle de chacun, aussi bien là-bas qu'ici ! Car ceux qui resteront au Sanctuaire devront également faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance. Gardez toujours à l'esprit que nous ignorons tout de ce que veut notre ennemi ! Cette réunion est peut-être un leurre pour mieux nous attaquer ici ! Il nous reste énormément de travail aussi nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps ! finit le Grand Pope, mettant fin à cette réunion d'urgence.

Aïoros quitta rapidement la salle et rattrapa Seiya alors que celui-ci redescendait tranquillement vers les temples :

- Tu es déjà libre ? s'étonna ce dernier en lui sautant au cou.  
>- Oui, j'avais fait mon rapport avant la réunion !<br>- Super ! répondit le jeune homme en l'entraînant avec lui, s'écartant du chemin des temples.  
>- Eh ! Où tu m'emmènes ? s'écria le Sagittaire surpris.<br>- Surprise ! répondit Seiya en riant.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Saga qui se trouvait juste derrière eux avec Shun, Ikki et Aphrodite.<br>- Je ne sais pas…. Une envie d'avoir son Sagittaire pour lui tout seul ? répondit le Phoenix en souriant.  
>- Quelque chose comme ça, ajouta Hyoga légèrement en retrait.<p>

Shun les regarda tous deux en souriant, lui aussi avait compris. Seiya était-il sur le point, tout comme eux, de partager une expérience inoubliable ?

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu de son côté, suivit Shion dans son bureau. Ce dernier le regarda fermer la porte un peu surpris, mais il savait qu'en ces temps difficiles, le Dragon ne se permettrait pas de le déranger pour rien :

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Shiryu. Je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'intrigant.<br>- Explique, l'encouragea Shion qui attachait autant d'importance à ses intuitions qu'à celle de Dohko maintenant.  
>- J'ai discuté avec mes frères pour savoir si l'un de nous avait remarqué un détail qui aurait échappé aux autres lors de notre captivité, expliqua le Dragon. Pendant ces entretiens, Seiya m'a fourni une piste. Quatre d'entre nous avaient subi des menaces de mort mais étrangement pas Hyoga. J'ai donc cherché les missions impliquant ses proches et qui avaient pu mal tourner et je suis tombé sur celle-ci ce matin, finit-il en tendant un dossier au Grand Pope.<p>

Celui-ci jeta un œil dessus et une chose le frappa immédiatement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tiquer sur ce rapport précisément ? demanda-t-il à Shiryu.  
>- Rien en premier lieu, et puis Seiya est venu me voir et l'a vu. Il a vraiment le chic pour me mettre la puce à l'oreille celui-là ! Il m'a fait remarquer que cette mission s'était déroulée pendant notre formation, ce qui est exact si on regarde la date. Or, à ce moment Athéna ou plutôt Saori était au japon, ignorant encore tout de son destin…<br>- Et c'est Saga ou plutôt Arlès qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire, continua Shion. Je doute qu'il ait répondu à une demande directe de celle qu'il combattait !

Il lut le détail du compte rendu de la mission en silence avant de lever enfin son regard vers Shiryu qui attendait impatiemment son verdict :

- Tu sais que tu as vraiment du génie petit Dragon ? dit-il en souriant. Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de te féliciter plus… rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de regret non dissimulée faisant rougir son jeune amant.

Pendant un instant, Shiryu fut comme hypnotisé par le regard intense que lui adressait Shion… regard où il pouvait lire clairement le désir et l'amour. Il frissonna malgré lui, essayant de reprendre contenance :

- Va me chercher Camus ! ordonna Shion, mettant fin à son supplice plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le moment pour le Dragon de s'éveiller à cet ultime partage.

Vivement que Dohko revienne, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Le déjeuner venait d'être servi dans la salle à manger d'honneur du palais. Tous les guerriers divins étaient présents comme l'avait exigé Hilda. Flamme se trouvait à sa gauche, Siegfried à sa droite et en face d'elle Hypnos, splendide dans sa tenue d'apparat, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Albéric. Ce dernier le surveillait du coin de l'œil, sa colère à son égard encore vive.

Mais le Dieu du sommeil n'avait nulle envie de provoquer encore son hôte et d'ailleurs Hagen, placé à côté de sa dulcinée, semblait être revenu à de meilleurs sentiments vis-à-vis de son pair. De plus, ce n'était guère le guerrier de Delta qui causait des soucis à la divinité mais plutôt celui à la lyre, Mime avait-il retenu des présentations. En effet, son esprit paraissait au bord du chaos. Les jumeaux, eux, semblaient s'être octroyé une protection de tout premier choix en se liant de façon fusionnelle, leurs deux liens étant admirablement mêlés.

Hypnos soupira en silence, ces liens n'existaient qu'entres mortels, jamais un Dieu ne s'était lié ainsi à un simple humain et parfois il le regrettait. Si son seigneur avait pu trouver quelqu'un susceptible de combler le vide de son cœur, alors peut-être que ces guerres incessantes pourraient s'espacer davantage.

Il admira encore une fois ces fils de cosmos, étroitement entrelacés pouvant créer de véritables ravages. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler d'avoir bien trop sous-estimé cinq petits chevaliers de bronzes que son frère et lui auraient largement dû pourvoir abattre pour ne plus prendre à la légère cette fusion d'un ou de plusieurs mortels.

Bien sûr, ils avaient eu de l'aide extérieure, le sang de leur Déesse, un coup de traître de Poséidon qui avait permis à certaines armures d'or de traverser le passage jusqu'à eux. Mais sans ce lien profond qui les unissait tous les cinq et qui faisait leur force, jamais ils n'auraient pu si facilement triompher d'eux.

Malheureusement le temps écoulé depuis ne lui avait pas permis d'en apprendre bien plus sur ce lien… et bien qu'on le retrouve dans différentes cultures, sous diverses appellations d'ailleurs, rien ne permettait d'avancer qu'il soit possible entre un Dieu et un mortel.

Il continua son tour de table pour tomber sur la force tranquille de Tol, celui-là au moins ne risquait pas d'être manipulé. Au même titre que le chevalier du Taureau, il assurait à lui seul la force à l'état brut, indomptable et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Ensuite venait Fenryl, maître des loups et revenu de très loin grâce à l'acharnement du guerrier divin d'Alpha avec une aide précieuse du maître de ces terres désolées et protégé depuis par ce dernier, même s'il l'ignorait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'armure divine d'Odin d'où émanait depuis cette même lueur discrète, invisible aux humains, mais parfaitement perceptible pour lui ou tout autre Dieu, prouvant la vigilance de son propriétaire en ces temps difficiles. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il revint à Mime qui répondait d'un air distrait, décidément bien trop distrait à son goût, à son ami Siegfried. Hypnos sentait son angoisse mais n'arrivait pas à en définir la cause. Tout ce qu'il percevait était bien trop flou et horriblement douloureux pour le guerrier qui avait enfoui depuis longtemps ce secret au fond de son cœur. Seules quelques images parvenaient très nette à la Divinité. Des corps de jeunes gens martyrisés, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs horriblement mutilés et couvert de sang, un étrange bijou vert, du jade probablement, une intense sensation de froid et un regard d'ange qu'il reconnaissait et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Trop peu pour qu'il puisse comprendre mais suffisant pour qu'il juge cette information comme prioritaire.

Il le vit se tendre, plein d'espoir, à l'annonce de Siegfried de l'arrivée pour le soir même de deux chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire mais les noms de ces deux derniers semblèrent le replonger dans son chaos. Il ne pouvait le laisser se débattre comme cela, il risquait de devenir une proie de choix pour Apollon si ce dernier cherchait de potentiels esprits à manipuler.

L'annonce d'Hilda quant à la réception prévue dans trois jours en ce lieu en avait surpris plus d'un, mais ils s'étaient tous inclinés devant la décision d'Odin. Et ils étaient rapidement passés aux détails pratiques d'un événement d'une telle envergure.

En parfait commandant de ses troupes, Siegfried distribuait les tâches de chacun, exposait son plan pour la sécurité, le logement des invités de marque, le déroulement de la réception, et tout un tas de détail pratiques.

De temps en temps, Hypnos se permettait d'intervenir, soulignant tel ou tel point et tous l'écoutaient, donnant leur accord ou parfois une objection qui se révélait souvent être judicieuse, surtout celles qu'osaient Albéric, retrouvant pour le coup toute sa matière grise et la mettant au service de son royaume. A la fin de ce repas transformé en première réunion, plus aucun de ses pairs ne pouvait ignorer sa participation à l'effort collectif et sa clairvoyance en bien des domaines.

Le déjeuner s'acheva sur une note plus légère avec l'annonce des fiançailles officielles d'Hagen et de Flamme qui se dérouleraient justement pendant cette réception. Hypnos avait lui-même encouragé cette initiative qui donnerait un caractère moins strict à cette réception qui risquait d'être pour le moins tendue. On ne met pas autant d'anciens adversaires face à face sans un peu de tension de part et d'autre voir même quelques risques de heurts, même si leurs Maîtres avaient décidé d'une trêve !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, sur la plage**

Aïoros s'arrêta un instant, surprenant Seiya qui le tirait toujours par la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où le menait son jeune amant :

- Attends Seiya !  
>Ce dernier s'arrêta :<br>- Pourquoi me mènes-tu dans cette grotte ? reprit le Sagittaire.  
>- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise !<p>

Aïoros leva un sourcil interrogatif et Seiya se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à qu'il sente son souffle chaud sur son visage :

- J'avais envie que l'on soit dans un endroit moins conventionnel que ton temple… un endroit à moi… expliqua-t-il en l'entraînant à nouveau et cette fois le Sagittaire ne l'arrêta pas.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la petite grotte que les cinq chevaliers divins avaient si souvent occupée au début de leur séjour au Sanctuaire, Aïoros remarqua tout de suite qu'une sommaire préparation y avait été effectuée :

- Tu avais déjà prévu ceci ou je me trompe ? demanda-t-il aussi surpris qu'étrangement heureux.  
>- Non, tu as entièrement raison. J'étais avec Shiryu quand nous avons senti votre retour. Je lui ais demandé de l'aide pour amener ici de quoi faire un petit pique-nique avec toi.<br>- Pourquoi ici ?  
>- Je voulais que l'on se retrouve dans un endroit qui soit un peu plus comme moi… je sais c'est un peu idiot mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener au Japon, alors…<br>- C'est une très belle intention de ta part, le coupa Aïoros en l'attirant à lui pour lui voler un baiser avant d'ajouter. Je suis donc ton invité en ce cas… guide-moi !

Seiya se libéra et installa rapidement une couverture sur le sable où ils prirent place tous les deux avant de sortir la collation que Shiryu et lui-même avaient préparée aux cuisines du palais :

- Je n'ai pas de vin, mais j'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en sortant une bière.  
>- Et toi ? répondit le Sagittaire en la prenant.<br>- Moi… tu sais bien que l'alcool ne me réussi pas trop alors je me contenterai d'un soda.

Ils trinquèrent néanmoins en échangeant encore un baiser avant de commencer leur repas en devisant joyeusement, Aïoros racontant sa rencontre avec Isaak et Rhadamanthe. De son côté, Seiya lui raconta la renaissance de l'armure de Kanon ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ils parlèrent aussi longuement de la future naissance, le Sagittaire se retrouvant pour le coup un futur oncle et ravi de le devenir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi détendu l'un et l'autre, comme si momentanément, leurs soucis s'effaçaient au profit du moment partagé. Ils finirent leur repas et Seiya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant se calant confortablement dans sa chaleur en soupirant de bien-être :

- J'ai un thermos de café, tu en veux un ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Ne bouge pas, je me sers, répondit Aïoros en bougeant le moins possible pour attraper le dit thermos, calé un peu plus loin dans le sable.<p>

Seiya sourit en le voyant faire de décida de lui compliquer un peu la tâche en déposant quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou :

- Il te faudra un peu plus que cela pour arriver à me priver de mon café, lui dit Aïoros qui venait d'arriver à saisir le l'objet de son attention.  
>- Ah oui… vraiment ? répondit Pégase en laissant glisser sa main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise ouverte et dont l'esprit taquin venait de s'éveiller à ces mots.<p>

Le Sagittaire sourit intérieurement et se força à rester impassible alors qu'il reprenait sa position initiale et ouvrait lentement le thermos. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, capta immédiatement que son sourire s'étirait de plus en plus. Sa main continuait sa course sur son torse. Il sentit ses doigts saisir un de ses tétons et commencer à jouer avec. Il frémit malgré lui et faillit bien rater sa tasse, mais réussit à se servir son café, se demandant quand même s'il allait avoir le temps de le déguster.

- Alors ? l'interrogea Seiya. Toujours aussi sûr de toi ?  
>- Hum… pour l'instant je ne constate guère d'évolution, le défia-t-il ouvertement. Tu as encore besoin de quelques cours privés, il me semble… rajouta-t-il en portant sa tasse à sa bouche, tentant d'ignorer les élancements très agréables qui commençaient à lui chatouiller le ventre.<p>

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Seiya pour passer à l'attaque, relevant le défi lancé. Les boutons de la chemise se défirent rapidement sous ses doigts agiles, alors que le Sagittaire avalait d'un coup sa dose de caféine juste avant qu'une bouche gourmande commence à parcourir lentement et divinement son torse.

La tasse finit dans le sable peu avant sa chemise alors qu'il se laissait glisser par terre, entraînant son amant dans sa chute. Ce dernier se mit rapidement à califourchon sur lui pour continuer son traitement sur le corps, désormais envahi de frissons, de son propriétaire.

Aïoros savoura un long moment avec délectation cette attaque, ses doigts s'étant perdus dans l'épaisse chevelure de Pégase. Rare étaient les fois où son jeune amant prenait de lui-même la direction de leurs étreintes ou même l'initiative comme aujourd'hui. S'il ne répondait jamais non à une invite, il semblait encore trop peu sûr de lui pour commencer le jeu.

Il gémit un peu plus fort sous ses dents, martyrisant ses tétons et tira quelques peu sur les mèches marron, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à leur propriétaire qui leva les yeux sur lui, un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Alors ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Jamais !<p>

En un instant Aïoros inversa les rôles, le déposséda de son tee-shirt et devint le tortionnaire. Seiya gémit et se laissa lentement griser par les mains et les lèvres expertes de son amant, gardant quand même un minimum de contrôle sur la situation pour ne pas se perdre totalement. Pas encore… pas avant d'avoir réussi à le faire craquer à son tour.

Ils roulèrent dans le sable. Longuement, ils jouèrent à devenir bourreau ou victime sans qu'aucun ne cède vraiment de terrain à l'autre. Peu à peu les mains devenaient plus caressantes et impudiques, glissant lentement vers la partie encore non dévoilée de leurs corps, mais depuis bien longtemps à l'agonie.

Leurs bassins glissaient l'un contre l'autre, excitant, torturant divinement leurs virilités prisonnières. Seiya se retrouva une fois de plus au-dessus d'un Sagittaire à la limite de l'implosion et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait encore sur son corps.

Sa main se glissa entre leurs deux bassins et après quelques instants de lutte, il saisissait à pleine main le sexe douloureux de son amant. Ce dernier cria. Plaisir intense, pur bonheur de retrouver le jeune homme, peu importait. Il sombra dans un abîme de plaisir avec une satisfaction extrême. Tellement violente que son cosmos s'éleva.

Seiya avait gagné le défi mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il les débarrassa rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements reprenant tout aussi vite son sexe en main qu'il caressait dans toute sa longueur, jouant avec le gland et ralentissant l'allure quand le souffle de son amant commencer à se saccader trop violement ou que les râles qu'il faisait naître se transformaient en cris incontrôlés.

Il se souleva un peu, l'admirant. Caressant des yeux celui qui lui avait tout donné, tout appris et qui, abandonné dans ses bras, mordait violement son épaule ou traçait des sillons avec ses ongles sous les effets intense du plaisir. Il captura une fois encore les lèvres gonflées et descendit lentement remplacer sa main par sa bouche.

Il avait juste voulu un moment d'intimité rien qu'à eux, mais n'avait en rien prémédité ce qui était en train d'arriver. Dans le temple du Sagittaire, en pleine journée, il passait toujours quelqu'un. Que ce soit un de ses frères ou celui d'Aïoros, que ce soit Saga ou Shura, les meilleurs amis de son amant qui ne manquaient jamais de venir leur faire un petit coucou ou encore Marine qui continuait à exercer son rôle de maître auprès de lui, ou même n'importe lequel des chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Alors ce moment, ici, dans cette grotte, il n'était qu'à eux seuls et il voulait le savourer au possible. Peu importait qu'il soit dominé ou dominant. A ses yeux cela n'avait pas grande importance tant qu'ils partageaient, se donnaient du plaisir, même si le plus souvent c'était Aïoros qui le prenait. Mais là c'était différent. C'était à son tour de tout lui donner. Et il s'y employa consciencieusement.

Il avait encore peu osé ces gestes, timidité ou manque de confiance en lui, un défaut qui lui revenait souvent. Même au plus fort de ses combats, ce n'était pas en lui qu'il croyait mais en sa Déesse ou en ses frères d'armes. En l'armure du Sagittaire souvent, en l'esprit d'Aïoros en fait. Mais là, il devait prendre le dessus sur ses doutes et il le fit.

Ses mains glissèrent lentement, presque timidement vers les hanches d'Aïoros, s'aventurant ensuite vers l'intérieur des cuisses fermes qui s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous ses caresses. Sa bouche délaissa un instant le sexe dressé pour découvrir d'autres goûts, s'imprégner d'autres effluves horriblement envoûtants pour ses sens. Il s'arrêta sur les testicules, déclenchant de véritables cris de satisfaction chez son amant qui perdait peu à peu toute notion de rationalité.

Son assurance reprit doucement le dessus et son cosmos s'éleva à son tour, rencontrant celui de son amant. Il ne s'en aperçut pas. Toute sa concentration était fixée sur Aïoros, surveillant ses réactions et harmonisant ses gestes et ses découvertes à ce que le corps de ce dernier lui dictait si bien.

Le Sagittaire lui, le sentit immédiatement. Pour avoir si souvent confié son armure au jeune Pégase, il connaissait par cœur son cosmos et ses différentes variations. Mais ce qu'il put sentir à ce moment était tellement fort que ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent étonnés leurs deux auras flottant au-dessus d'eux.

Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit à cet étrange phénomène que déjà son esprit se déconnectait à nouveau sous la sensation divine d'un doigt le pénétrant. Il cria, referma les yeux à nouveau, tout à l'écoute de ce qu'il subissait. Et son corps se mit à bouger allant à la rencontre de cet intrus qu'il était tout prêt à accueillir.

Seiya le comprit et plein d'une nouvelle assurance augmenta son rythme, lui en offrant un deuxième d'abord, puis un troisième. Le souffle d'Aïoros devint haletant alors que le bassin de son amant devenait de plus en plus douloureux, lui imposant la suite.

Il devait prendre possession de lui, se perdre définitivement au tréfonds de ce corps qui le réclamait maintenant par ses cris et ses gémissements :

- Seiya… gémit Aïoros. Maintenant…

Il obéit, changea de position et releva ses jambes sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer. Il voulait le faire doucement mais ne put se retenir. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Leurs deux feulements se rejoignirent en même temps que leur cosmos sous la brutale intrusion. De part et d'autre, les corps frémirent un instant, savourant à la fois la violence et le plaisir, le bonheur d'être enfin unis, avant de se mettre à bouger lentement.

Seiya plongea son regard sur le corps sous lui et laissa glisser ses jambes qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il le releva vers lui, changeant rapidement de position, croisa un bref instant le regard vert enfiévré et captura ses lèvres avant d'accélérer brutalement ses mouvements.

Aïoros s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, ses dents se plantèrent dans l'omoplate de Pégase, tellement la violence de l'échange le dépassait. C'était bon, horriblement, merveilleusement bon… Tous les adjectifs du monde n'auraient pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment et qu'il partageait avec son amant. Car il sentait Seiya presque à limite de la rupture tellement il était, lui aussi, transcendé.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace, ils n'étaient que l'un pour l'autre, unis vers un même but. La délivrance fut tout aussi sublime, à l'image de ce qu'il venait de vivre et les submergea, traversant tout leurs corps qui s'arquèrent sous le choc en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, encore unis, assis l'un sur l'autre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce plaisir divin qui n'en finissait plus de se répandre dans leurs corps brisés mais comblés.

Aïoros, dont les perceptions aiguisées revenaient peu à peu à la normale, ouvrit les yeux le premier :

- Regarde mon amour, murmura-t-il en regardant tout autour d'eux.

Seiya ouvrit les siens et s'émerveilla de cet étrange mélange de cosmos, oscillant du bleu à l'or, les entourant totalement. Ensemble ils les regardèrent s'éteindre doucement sans même se séparer, étrangement émus.

Ooo000ooO

Beaucoup de leurs pairs sourirent à ce nouveau partage et Athéna se félicita que Seiya y soit, lui aussi, enfin parvenu persuadée que le dernier chevalier de sa garde ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Pour cela, elle pouvait faire confiance à ses deux amants, les plus anciens du Sanctuaire à partager ce fameux lien dont elle avait découvert l'importance et la puissance lors d'une de ses précédentes réincarnations.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon avait, lui aussi, tout comme son frère ressenti la répercussion de la brusque tension dans l'aile des invités. Et il reconnut fort bien le cosmos de Kanon, encore plus puissant qu'à son départ.

Prit d'une brusque inquiétude alors que tout semblait revenir à la normale, il se téléporta dans les appartements privés du général de Scylla. Il atterrit sans crier gare au milieu de son salon, faisant violement sursauter ce dernier qui revenait de la cuisine et en lâcha sa tasse de thé, tombant par la même occasion à genoux sur le sol :

- Mon… seigneur ? balbutia-t-il.  
>- Io ! Tout va bien ? répondit l'Empereur des mers en le relevant et l'examinant sous tous les angles.<p>

Le contact de ses mains puissantes nimbées de leur cosmos suffit à faire frissonner le général qui se remettait doucement de la destruction de son sceau et n'avait pas encore repris un contrôle parfait de son corps.

Poséidon le sentit et n'eut pas de mal à constater que son aura, si elle se reconstituait, était encore vacillante. Mais il sentit rapidement tout autre chose dans cette pièce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup plus et l'intrigua à la fois.

Io, lui, essayait vainement de se reprendre mais d'une main ferme, son Seigneur l'installa sur le canapé, ramassa la tasse qui avait roulée sur le tapis et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous son regard horrifié :

- Je vous en prie… N'en faites rien !  
>Poséidon se retourna, amusé :<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Dieu que j'ignore comment préparer un thé, lui dit-il.  
>- Mais…<br>- Pas de mais ! C'est un ordre ! le coupa la divinité en reprenant son activité première.

Complètement mortifié, Io l'entendit nettement ouvrir plusieurs placards, faire couler de l'eau et bien d'autres bruits. Il le vit enfin revenir quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau contenant deux tasses, le sucrier et du lait qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'installer en face de lui dans un fauteuil.

Le regard du général allait du plateau à son Seigneur, ne sachant plus quoi penser de la situation, ni même s'il avait le droit de boire un thé préparé par son Dieu :

- Sers-toi ! dit Poséidon en se penchant pour s'emparer de la sienne qu'il sucra avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Son regard perçant ne quittant pas des yeux le pauvre général dans tous ses états. Dis-moi Io, reprit-il, que s'est-il passé ici pendant mon absence ?

L'interpellé rougit violement sans répondre et baissa la tête. Poséidon ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ce qu'il sentait encore dans la pièce en disant :

- Je sens nettement des forces puissantes que l'on a comme… repoussées. Des forces divines… leurs auras persistent encore… Une autre persiste également… Celle de Kanon des Gémeaux !

C'en était trop pour le pauvre général, il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol et alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux et se déversaient sur ses joues, il releva bravement la tête et dit d'une voix entrecoupées de sanglots :

- Pardonnez-moi… Monseigneur… je vous ai trahi… tuez-moi si tel est votre désir… je ne mérite pas mieux que lui ! J'avais deviné ses intentions malsaines… J'ai voulu lui laisser une chance…. par pur égoïsme… je croyais pouvoir l'arrêter… J'aurais dû vous prévenir… avant… avant qu'il…  
>- Avant quoi ? demanda doucement la divinité, ne le quittant pas des yeux.<br>- Avant qu'il ne fasse de moi… son prisonnier…

Poséidon se leva et une nouvelle fois ramassa son général, vacillant et en larmes, s'asseyant avec lui sur le canapé, le tenant toujours entre ses bras :

- Qu'est-il venu faire ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, presque déjà certain de ce qu'il allait entendre.  
>- Me délivrer et… me demander mon pardon, répondit Io d'une voix à peine audible.<br>- Un sceau ? demanda encore Poséidon.  
>- Oui… Monseigneur…<p>

L'Empereur des mers ne dit, rien mais resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de lui, laissant son cosmos envahir la petite pièce. Io vacilla un bref instant, tentant de lutter, mais finit par s'endormir dans le creux de ses bras, sa tête tombant sur son épaule, bercé par son puissant cosmos qui débarrassa rapidement l'appartement des restes d'auras maléfiques qu'il contenait encore.

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas ou plutôt qu'il croyait mort en lui, il porta le général endormi dans son lit et le coucha, caressant d'une main tendre sa chevelure, essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes d'un geste presque maladroit.

Il comprenait mieux à présent la présence de Kanon en ce lieu et la démarche du Kraken. Il comprenait aussi les tentatives désespérées de son général. Il trouva sans problème l'emplacement où s'était trouvé le sceau l'emprisonnant et laissa doucement son cosmos finir de purifier le bras d'Io ainsi que le reste de son corps. Et juste avant de se relever, il vola un tendre baiser aux lèvres fines, faisant naître un doux sourire sur celles-ci :

- Dors en paix Io de Scylla… il y a longtemps que tu es pardonné… dit-il avant de disparaître.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais, appartement d'Albéric**

Le guerrier avait regagné sa chambre, étonné de la tournure des événements. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses pairs semblaient attacher quelques importances à ce qu'il pensait. Et malgré la méthode qu'il réprouvait encore, il devait ce revirement à Hypnos. Du coup, il ne savait plus quoi penser !

D'un côté, il lui en voulait encore. Sa façon de faire avait été contre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais d'un autre, comment lui en tenir rigueur longtemps ? Il ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'en sa présence tout se passait bien. Qu'il était incroyablement beau, tout particulièrement tout à l'heure dans cette tenue faisant divinement ressortir sa magnifique chevelure et ses yeux d'or. Qu'il semblait avoir un peu plus d'emprise sur son cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait ?

Non, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce doux sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois, cette envie de se retrouver encore une fois dans le creux de ses bras :

- Il te suffit de demander !

Et bien sûr qu'il devinait toutes ses pensées ! Il se tourna à peine surpris de se trouver face à l'objet de ses réflexions :

- Seigneur Hypnos ? Avions-nous convenu d'un rendez-vous que j'aurais oublié ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement tranquille alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

La Divinité sourit et s'approcha lentement de lui :

- Non… mais nous pouvons aisément pallier à cet oubli, répondit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras, vu que tu as enfin admis tes sentiments.

Albéric ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres rejoignaient les siennes déjà entrouvertes et pour la première fois, savoura ce baiser. Intense… envoûtant… et divin… furent les mots qui lui passèrent dans la tête alors que la langue taquine de son compagnon l'entraînait dans un ardent ballet qu'il fut cette fois, bien incapable de qualifier.

Ce n'est que quelques baisers plus tard qu'il osa enfin demander le but de sa visite. Alors qu'il était encore au creux de ses bras qu'il aimait déjà sans encore oser l'avouer à voix haute, mais quelle importance avec un Dieu qui lisait vos pensées ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger l'un des tiens, lui répondit la Divinité en le lâchant à regret, mais il avait encore fort à faire.  
>- Qui est en danger ? demanda aussitôt le guerrier de Delta.<br>- Pour l'instant, il ne l'est pas. Mais son esprit est perturbé et c'est ce que recherche Apollon. Je veux juste prendre mes précautions et ne pas risquer une nouvelle possession. M'y aideras-tu ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je souhaiter à l'un des miens cette lente agonie ?<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin, chambre de Rhadamanthe**

Le Juge avait trouvé avec soulagement un peu de calme dans la chambre où le général Sorrente l'avait installé. Là, il put enfin ôter son surplis dans un premier temps, et se précipiter sous une douche froide dans un deuxième temps.

Laissant l'eau glaciale couler sur lui et pénétrer dans les pores de sa peau encore brûlante de colère, de frustration et de ce combat interrompu, il se calma doucement, reprenant enfin son self-control. Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aller ? Lui, un juge de haut rang, dont le sang-froid était légendaire dans tous les Enfers ? Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, ses colères l'étaient tout autant ! Mais quand même, se laisser entraîner par Kanon encore une fois ! Alors que son Dieu lui avait fait l'insigne honneur de l'emmener avec lui !

Il se secoua et changea la température de l'eau, la rendant tiède, finissant de détendre un à un ses muscles tout en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il devait impérativement se reprendre et se montrer digne de l'honneur que lui avait fait Hadès.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il était de nouveau calme et prêt à tenir son rang. Sirène de Sorrente, qui semblait remplir le rôle d'hôte dans cette partie du palais, l'avait convié au repas qu'il partagerait avec les chevaliers. Il leur donnerait à tous à ce moment le déroulement de la cérémonie de remise de l'écaille de mers de l'ex-général redevenu chevalier. Car l'armure qu'il avait revêtu tout à l'heure lors de leur pseudo combat était sans aucun doute possible une armure d'or. Mais laquelle ? A sa connaissance aucun chevalier n'avait perdu son titre, volontairement ou non…

Il se passa une serviette autour de la taille pour aller récupérer ses affaires, balancées dans un recoin de la pièce à son arrivée et sortit de la salle de bain, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. En plus l'armure qu'il avait vue lui était inconnue, et il les connaissait toutes pour les avoir identifiées et mémorisées avant la dernière guerre sainte :

- Pour ton information, c'est la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux, retrouvée et restaurée il y a peu de temps par les chevaliers.

Il se figea, se retourna. Devant lui, tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils, se tenait Hadès :

- Monseigneur… dit-il en s'apprêtant à mettre un genou à terre.  
>- Si tu fais ça dans cette tenue, ta serviette ne sera plus suffisante… intervint le Dieu avec une ombre de sourire sur le visage.<p>

Rhadamanthe rougit violement et chercha des yeux son sac qu'il attrapa vivement :

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez un instant Monseigneur…

Hadès hésitait encore à l'en empêcher mais préféra s'abstenir, il n'était pas encore temps de se laisser aller… encore un peu de patience…

Quand son juge revint dans la pièce, décemment habillé, il reprit ses salutations là où il les avait interrompues quelques minutes plus tôt. Dès qu'il fut à terre, la voix de son Dieu claqua comme autant de coup de fouet à chaque syllabe qu'il prononça, l'atteignant et le blessant au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Il courba l'échine sous les reproches :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Es-tu si peu maître de toi pour réagir à une banale provocation ? Ou es-tu encore avide d'une quelconque vengeance ?  
>- Rien de tout cela, Monseigneur… J'ai juste un peu perdu mon sang-froid !<br>- Je ne suis venu ici que pour garantir à Athéna que rien de fâcheux ne se passerait pendant la cérémonie de tout à l'heure ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes fonctions, je te renvoie immédiatement aux Enfers ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>- Tout à fait Monseigneur !<br>- Bien relève-toi maintenant, j'ai à te parler !

Rhadamanthe obéit bien volontiers à ce dernier ordre qui avait été donné d'une voix beaucoup moins dure que toute la première partie du discours. Il s'en tirait finalement à bon compte :

- Ne crois pas que ton affront ne sera pas puni Rhadamanthe ! le coupa son Dieu dans sa réflexion.  
>Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, attendant la suite :<br>- Assieds-toi et dis-moi maintenant qui sont les deux chevaliers présents ici en plus de Kanon ! reprit Hadès plus calmement.  
>- Il s'agit de ceux de la Vierge et de la Balance.<br>- Je connais celui de la Vierge… Shaka, si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
>- C'est exact et l'autre est celui qui nous a séparés. Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance et son aura était… d'une puissance comme j'en ai peu vue, avoua le juge.<p>

Et pour cause… pensa Hadès.

- Je l'ai sentie moi aussi, reprit-il Je voudrais que tu m'arranges un rendez-vous privé avec ce Dohko. J'ai besoin de lui parler sans que Poséidon ne le sache.  
>- Je n'ai pas encore l'emploi du temps, mais je dois déjeuner avec eux.<br>- Bien ! Je sais qu'ils doivent repartir directement après la réception qui clôturera la cérémonie, tout comme nous d'ailleurs.  
>- Nous rentrons aux Enfers ce soir ?<br>- Non, nous avons encore une étape, dit-il en se levant.  
>- Monseigneur, puis-je vous poser encore une question ? demanda son juge, se levant à son tour.<br>- Je t'écoute…  
>- Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que l'armure de Kanon était la seconde armure des Gémeaux, mais cette armure n'est qu'une légende !<br>- Non, elle ne l'est pas et ne l'a jamais été. Mais je t'expliquerai cela plus tard ainsi que d'autres choses. Encore un peu de patience, dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement, ajoutant. Pour ça et pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs… finit-il en laissant sa main caresser la joue de Rhadamanthe avant de disparaître.

Hadès se matérialisa dans sa suite, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour remplir sa mission et pourrait ainsi parler avec le Grand Pope de sa nièce. Il avait besoin de savoir comment celui-ci comptait agir à Asgard pour coordonner les forces de son frère et les siennes avec celles d'Athéna, mais cela jamais Poséidon ne l'admettrait… alors autant se passer d'une discussion inutile et fatigante !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Grand Pope**

Shiryu, que Shion avait retenu avant qu'il ne parte chercher Camus observait son amant qui finissait son café en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau :

- Tout cela t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas petit Dragon ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder.  
>- On le serait à moins… et cette réception…<br>- Oui, cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour ceux qui y seront, confirma Shion.  
>- Est-ce que tu y seras toi aussi ?<br>- Très bonne question ! répondit le Grand Pope en reportant son regard vers lui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Qu'en penses-tu toi ?  
>- Moi ?<br>- Oui, qui enverrais-tu là-bas en plus de vous cinq et de Shura et Aïolia qui y seront déjà si tu devais en choisir cinq ?  
>- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est difficile comme choix… commença le Dragon.<br>- Essaie quand même ! l'encouragea Shion.  
>- Avant de choisir, parle-moi de ce lien qui semble unir certains d'entre vous. Comme Dohko et toi par exemple, demanda Shiryu.<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle d'une chose que tu connais et maîtrise déjà parfaitement ? Tu possèdes toi aussi ce lien avec tes frères !  
>- Oui, mais visiblement certains de mes frères ont pu en établir d'autres justement. Si j'ai bien compris Seiya et moi sommes les seuls à n'avoir pas réussi cela !<br>- Oh là, tu t'emballes un peu vite petit Dragon ! Sais-tu seulement comment tes frères et toi avez établi ce lien ?  
>- Non… C'est venu naturellement je pense pendant nos combats.<br>- Oui et c'est ce qui est exceptionnel chez vous cinq. Ce lien est encore plus puissant que ceux qui l'établissent de façon plus… classique, dirais-je.  
>- Plus classique ?<br>- Ne m'en demande pas trop, il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre seul Shiryu. Je pense que Dohko t'a déjà dit cela durant ta formation non ? Il y a certaine étapes que tu dois franchir seul, même si ton maître peut t'y aider, il ne peut le faire à ta place !

Shiryu ne répondit pas et réfléchit. Shion ne lui en dirait pas plus sur ce lien, mais s'il partait du principe qu'il était sensiblement le même que celui qu'il partageait avec ses frères, alors il pouvait envisager un choix.

Le Grand Pope l'observait, il le savait assez intelligent pour ne pas chercher à en savoir plus et en déduisait qu'il avait depuis peu, compris tout le potentiel de ce lien. Il se surprit même à regretter de ne pouvoir tenter ce partage là, tout de suite. Mais Dohko et lui était d'accord sur ce point, il le tenterait ensemble tous les deux. Il soupira de regret silencieusement alors que Shiryu répondait à sa question :

- Si ce que nous venons de découvrir a un lien avec Apollon, je commencerais par choisir Camus et Milo. Ensuite, il faut garder des forces ici, donc je choisirais Saga pour diriger le Sanctuaire en ton absence et celle de Dohko. Pour le dernier j'hésite encore mais sûrement Mu ou Angelo, finit Shiryu.  
>- Pas mal raisonné petit Dragon, le félicita Shion. Je vais tenir compte de cela dans mon choix définitif ! Viens ici maintenant, dit-il encore en s'avançant.<p>

Shiryu répondit à sa demande et se nicha au creux de ses bras :

- J'ai droit à une petite récompense ? demanda-t-il, taquin.  
>- Sers-toi vite avant d'aller nous chercher Camus, lui sourit Shion.<p>

Ils échangèrent un baiser aussi torride que leur permettait le temps qu'ils pouvaient partager avant de se remettre au travail. Et encore une fois, Shiryu put sentir son cosmos s'élever et commença à mieux appréhender la fameuse façon plus… classique, comme l'avait si bien nommée son amant.

Et quand quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit du bureau pour remplir sa mission un large sourire éclairait son visage. Il pensa à Seiya en se disant que celui-ci trouverait sûrement lui aussi, rapidement les réponses à ses questions sans savoir que ce dernier venait justement d'y parvenir.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Sirène était nerveux. Isaak était finalement reparti auprès de Poséidon pour préparer la cérémonie qui avait été avancée à quinze heures. Visiblement son Seigneur était pressé de se débarrasser de ses invités…

Le juge des Enfers fut le premier à le rejoindre dans la salle à manger et cette fois sans son surplis :

- Général de Sorrente, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement quelque peu…  
>- Maladroit ? le coupa une voix amusée.<p>

Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir Kanon avec un grand sourire sur le visage :

- C'est vrai franchement Rhadamanthe, on n'a pas idée de faire autant de foin pour si peu ! continua ce dernier en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
>- Tu sembles oublier Kanon que la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré, cela c'est plutôt mal fini, répondit le juge ironique.<br>- J'aimerais bien que l'on puisse déjeuner en paix ! intervint Sirène d'une voix ferme.  
>- Et je suis d'accord avec lui ! confirma Dohko en arrivant avec Shaka.<br>- Il va bien falloir s'habituer à se croiser plus souvent désormais, intervint ce dernier à son tour, faisons au moins preuve d'un minimum de bon sens.

Les serviteurs entrèrent à ce moment avec le repas et ils s'installèrent tous dans une ambiance presque détendue. Sirène leur annonça le changement d'horaire, ce qui sembla convenir à tout le monde. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que tous puissent éviter de s'écharper à la première occasion. On n'efface pas si facilement autant de combats et de morts.

Néanmoins tout se passa bien et Rhadamanthe trouva même l'occasion de transmettre le message de son Dieu au chevalier de la Balance quand ce dernier sortit un moment prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Dohko ne sembla pas vraiment étonné et lui répondit qu'il ferait son possible. Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas d'en avertir Shion dès qu'il se retrouva seul.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, chambre de Mime**

Mime ne savait plus quoi penser. Le message de Camus le troublait. Quel rapport entre cette mission et ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ? Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier sans jamais y parvenir totalement… Ce monde de drogue, de sexe, de prostitution où son père devait retrouver un jeune noble du royaume qui était porté disparu, avait marqué à jamais son âme encore innocente.

Il se souvenait de ces corps, drogués de force. De ces clients, qui payaient pour assouvir leurs penchants les plus tordus et les plus sadiques. De l'alcool coulant à flot. De la drogue quasiment en distribution gratuite. Et de cet homme régnant sans partage sur ce commerce immonde, exploitant chaque parcelle de cet infâme royaume.

Il frissonna et tenta de chasser encore une fois ces images horribles de son esprit.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami Siegfried. Il avait gardé cette blessure au fond du cœur et de l'âme et il savait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait été lâche, qu'il avait fui en comprenant ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas pu affronter son regard blessé… réalisant bien trop tard qu'en agissant de la sorte, il emprisonnait son cœur à tout jamais.

Mais plus encore que cela, et si vraiment tout ça avait un rapport avec les différents événements qui semblaient les atteindre tous aujourd'hui, n'en était-il pas en partie responsable ?

Le doute et le remord l'assaillaient maintenant sans relâche, faisant rejaillir en pleine lumière ce qu'il avait si bien caché dans le fond de son cœur.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion**

Le Grand Pope relisait encore une fois le rapport trouvé par Shiryu. Plusieurs choses l'intriguaient. Tout d'abord, aucun nom n'était cité, sauf celui de Camus qui avait rempli la mission. Les faits semblaient comme incomplets, comme si quelqu'un avait volontairement supprimé des paragraphes entiers.

La mission consistait à démanteler un réseau de prostitution qui avait déjà enlevé plusieurs adolescents ou enfants dans des orphelinats voir même dans certain centre de formation des différents Sanctuaires de la planète. Ça, c'était la partie officielle de la mission car comme toute mission de ce genre, elle dissimulait autre chose. Mais en temps ordinaire, ce fait apparaissait dans le rapport après son exécution, qu'elle ait été un échec ou un succès. Mais là, rien.

Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit entrer Shiryu et Camus :

- Vous m'avez demandé ? interrogea ce dernier.  
>- Oui, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ceci, dit le Grand Pope en lui tendant le rapport.<p>

Camus l'attrapa et jeta un œil dessus, pâlissant brusquement.  
>Il mit un certain temps à se reprendre et presque aussitôt, Shion perçut deux auras se dirigeant rapidement vers le palais :<p>

- Shiryu ? Peux-tu t'occuper de Milo et Hyoga le temps que je parle avec Camus ? demanda-t-il au Dragon.  
>- Bien, répondit ce dernier en sortant rapidement.<p>

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Shion se précipita au niveau du chevalier du Verseau, le forçant à s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il ne tenait debout que par une farouche volonté de ne pas sombrer dans un gouffre que le Grand Pope pouvait presque sentir s'ouvrir sous lui.

Il déploya son cosmos, isolant totalement son bureau avant de parler au chevalier :

- Raconte-moi tout Camus ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Verseau releva enfin la tête et le regarda. Les yeux roses emplis de bonté lui pardonnaient déjà. L'esprit de justice d'Athéna semblait planer sur le Grand Pope, l'enveloppant de cette sérénité qui l'avait fait affronter tant de choses. Son aura douce et puissante l'enveloppait. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait enfin confier son secret et révéler les détails de cette funeste mission qui avait tourné au cauchemar…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Hormis quelques gardes aux abords immédiats du palais, quelques autres un peu plus loin pour maintenir fermés tous les accès au domaine de l'Empereur des Mers. Toute la population vivant ici, de la plus petite servante au plus gradé des soldats des océans, se trouvait dans la salle de réception pour assister à la restitution de l'écaille du Dragon des Mers.

Un brouhaha indescriptible persistait encore malgré l'entrée des six généraux, tous revêtus de leurs écailles, et qui s'étaient postés tout autour des deux trônes surplombant de quelques marches la totalité de la salle, où devaient s'installer les Dieux. Juste devant les trônes, face à la salle, l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, attendait son porteur.

Tout comme les armures, les écailles seules, pouvaient reconnaître leur porteur, donc en théorie, si Kanon des Gémeaux ne l'était plus, il ne pourrait plus la revêtir. Son cosmos ne devrait plus s'harmoniser avec elle.

Mais en pratique, il était assez rare que les armures comme les écailles acceptent si facilement un nouveau porteur si leur porteur initial était encore en vie et ne leur signifiait pas d'abord qu'il renonçait à elle. Bien sûr, un chevalier ou un général pouvait toujours prendre une retraite pour laisser la place à un plus jeune, mais c'était en accord avec sa protection divine.

Là, bien évidemment, rien n'était moins sûr, l'écaille du Dragon des Mers avait jusqu'à maintenant refusé toute approche dans son aura autre que celle de Poséidon à qui elle était toute dévouée, bien entendu. C'est cette attitude qui avait poussé ce dernier à exiger cette restitution de la part de son ex-général. Sauf qu'à l'origine, il projetait de tuer Kanon pour libérer son écaille. Ce qui aurait nettement simplifié les choses à ses yeux et en même temps lui permettait de se venger de lui.

Un premier silence se fit à l'entrée du juge des Enfers dans son surplis et qui remonta lentement mais fièrement toute la salle par la travée centrale pour se placer derrière le trône destiné à son Maître, laissant son regard doré errer sur la salle qui reprit peu à peu ses bavardages au grand dam de Sirène qui lançaient des regards furieux ça et là.

Le silence se fit enfin quand les deux Dieux firent leur apparition. Hadès en premier, venant sagement s'installer face à la salle sans émotion apparente et dégageant une telle aura de puissance que toute la salle en frissonna. Poséidon enfin, armé de son trident qui, avant de s'asseoir, le leva en direction des portes en face de lui, les faisant s'ouvrir lentement.

La salle retint son souffle un instant. Shaka et Dohko revêtus eux aussi de leurs armures s'avancèrent, la remontant calmement comme le jour de leur arrivée suivi par Kanon qui lui, était vêtu normalement.

Ce dernier semblait déjà loin d'ici même s'il devait encore faire cette dernière chose pour pouvoir repartir vers les siens. Pourtant il soutint sans faillir le regard de Poséidon qui ne le lâchait pas.

Shaka et Dohko prirent position de part et d'autre de l'écaille du Dragon des Mers et laissèrent chacun s'élever doucement leur aura, prêts à intervenir si quelque chose perturbait la cérémonie ou menaçait Kanon.

Hadès se redressa, les observant avec attention. L'aura de la Vierge d'abord, unie à un fil de cosmos de feu. Sûrement le Phoenix, pensa le Dieu surpris. Comment deux êtres aussi dissemblables pouvaient-ils s'unir de la sorte ? Encore une chose qu'il lui faudrait creuser…

Tout comme Hypnos, le Maître des enfers s'était intéressé de très près à ces liens si particuliers et qui avaient fait une telle différence au cours de la dernière guerre sainte. Mais Athéna semblait maîtriser parfaitement ce savoir qui lui échappait encore. Ravalant un accès de jalousie vis-à-vis de sa chère nièce, il revint au présent, reportant son regard sur l'aura de l'autre chevalier.

Celle de la Balance, unie, comme il s'y attendait à celle du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Il pouvait voir le lien de ce dernier tournoyer et s'entrelacer sans arrêt autour des fils de cosmos du chevalier. Mais plus troublant encore que cela, parfois un fil léger presque transparent tellement il était fin semblait l'accompagner. Ce dernier était encore bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse déceler à qui il appartenait mais visiblement ces deux-là partageraient bientôt leur union avec un nouveau personnage…

Hadès en était surpris et contrarié malgré lui. C'est à ce moment que Dohko tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il croisa son regard. Les yeux verts semblèrent un instant le défier avant qu'un sourire discret ne vienne les contredire et que le fil venant de Shion ne brille encore plus intensément. Le message était on ne peut plus clair pour le Dieu des Enfers, rien, même pas lui, ne saurait briser une telle union !

Le Maître des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire. Il venait de répondre à une de ses interrogations sur la puissance de ces fameux liens et il était fort satisfait de la réponse. Elle s'avérait tout bonnement phénoménale, car ce n'était pas Dohko mais Shion directement qui avait parlé à cet instant, tout comme s'il avait été présent dans la salle.

Dohko reporta son attention sur Rhadamanthe, juste derrière le Dieu et il lui sourit franchement, sourire que lui rendit ce dernier. Ils avaient eu tous deux le temps de discuter et de s'apprécier. Le juge s'était peut-être un peu emporté à son arrivée mais Dohko l'avait trouvé ensuite beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Son regard redescendit une dernière fois sur le Dieu et Hadès put, cette fois, le sentir légèrement amusé sans en comprendre la raison, avant qu'il ne revienne à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Poséidon se levait justement. Kanon s'était immobilisé devant ce qu'il considérait déjà comme appartenant à un passé peu glorieux et qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de posséder. Il continuait de soutenir le regard du Dieu qui leva son trident au-dessus des écailles du Dragon des Mers. Son aura s'éleva et la salle arrêta de respirer. C'était le moment crucial !

Kanon, pas du tout impressionné et semblant s'ennuyer fortement sourit en interrogeant Poséidon du regard. Ce dernier leva brusquement son trident sur lui, prêt à le foudroyer pour une telle insolence. Aussitôt la salle fut envahie par une autre aura, bien plus puissante que celle de l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, l'armure d'or ! Cette dernière vint se poser juste devant son porteur. L'écaille des Mers augmenta son aura à son niveau. L'armure d'or éleva de nouveau sa puissance et l'écaille en fit de même, surprenant tout le monde.

Les Généraux, le juge, Shaka et Kanon, comme une bonne partie de la salle n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les deux protections sacrées s'opposaient pour un même porteur ! Du jamais vu ou presque !

Les deux Dieux eux-mêmes n'avaient que rarement vu une telle chose et craignaient maintenant que les deux protections ne se détruisent mutuellement. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé !

Kanon restait interdit devant ce spectacle qui d'un seul coup venait remettre en cause toutes ses convictions si chèrement acquises.

Seul Dohko et Shaka demeurait calme et Hadès et Poséidon le sentirent. Son aura sereine et tranquille envahissait maintenant les lieux, rejointe rapidement par celle de Shaka qui le suivit d'instinct, entourant les deux autres, les empêchant de se répandre encore plus. Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur lui. Kanon entendit alors la voix de Shion :

_- Kanon, tu dois maintenant faire ton choix !  
><em>_- Mais je l'ai déjà fait ! Je veux être chevalier !  
><em>_- Alors fais-le savoir à ton armure ! Transmet-lui ton désir !  
><em>_- Shun ! Saga ! Aidez-moi ! _murmura le chevalier en fermant les yeux en laissant son cosmos s'élever.

Aussitôt l'armure d'or s'éleva mais l'aura de l'écaille des mers augmenta de nouveau. Poséidon leva son trident et Hadès sa main, prêts tous deux à empêcher un massacre si les deux auras s'affrontaient. Mais encore une fois, celles de Dohko et Shaka réussirent à les maintenir isolées du reste de la salle qui en oubliait de reprendre sa respiration et commençait à paniquer.

Hadès et Poséidon firent signe pour l'un à Rhadamanthe et pour l'autre à ses Généraux qui intervinrent rapidement, évitant un mouvement de foule qui aurait provoqué une autre catastrophe.

Kanon ferma les yeux et de toutes ses forces appela son armure, repoussant comme il le pouvait l'aura maintenant destructrice de l'écaille du Dragon des Mers.

Dohko et Shaka avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa violence. Deux cosmos vinrent soudain renforcer leurs défenses. Si Hadès s'y attendait un peu, Poséidon, lui en resta abasourdi un instant. D'autant plus qu'une chaîne surgit dont sait où porta en même temps un violent coup à écaille de mers et qu'une des lances d'or de l'armure de la Balance vint se placer dans la main de Kanon que son armure venait enfin de recouvrir !

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et laissa son cosmos s'élever davantage, écrasant celui de l'écaille des Mers qui, après quelques hésitations et sursauts, sembla abandonner la partie et s'éteindre.

La salle entière mit un bon moment à respirer à nouveau normalement alors que les trois chevaliers laissaient doucement leurs cosmos s'éteindre. Dohko récupéra la lance d'or que Shion, par son intermédiaire, avait lancée au Gémeau et lui sourit. Shaka les rejoint dans le centre de la pièce et tous trois se tournèrent vers les deux Dieux.

Poséidon était blême de rage et d'incrédulité face à ce qui venait de se passer, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant tous les siens aussi ravala-t-il sa colère et posa son trident sur le sol, signifiant par ce geste qu'il acceptait la restitution de son ex-général.

Hadès, tout comme l'ensemble de la salle, soupira de soulagement. Mais Kanon put sentir le regard meurtrier de Poséidon peser sur lui. Jugeant plus prudent de pas en rajouter, il préféra tourner le sien vers les autres généraux qui eux, semblaient plutôt satisfaits du résultat. Dohko, aussi calmement que si rien ne s'était passé, prit la parole dans cette ambiance pour le moins pesante :

- Seigneur Poséidon, au nom d'Athéna, je vous remercie d'avoir rendu cette cérémonie possible et nous ne nous attarderons pas davantage dans votre Sanctuaire. Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité et notre Déesse sera ravie de vous accueillir dans son domaine si vous le désirez.

Hadès esquissa un sourire. Ce chevalier avait bel et bien autant de sagesse que le Grand Pope en personne ! Cette dernière phrase interdisait à son frère de répondre comme il aurait sans doute souhaité le faire. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son calme, même s'il ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu, mais il aurait bien le temps de faire payer à ces chevaliers. Après le siècle de paix imposé par son frère par exemple :

- Je serais ravi de profiter de cette invitation un peu plus tard, dit-il. Mais pour l'instant si vous voulez bien vous diriger vers les salons, une réception y a été préparée en vue de votre départ !  
>- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Dohko en suivant, avec ses compagnons, Sirène qui les guida à travers les couloirs vers un salon privé où les invités de marque pouvaient se retrouver à l'écart de la majorité des autres habitants du domaine, conviés pour leur part, dans une autre partie du palais.<p>

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça vienne naturellement, même si c'est pas évident. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda **

Siegfried traversa rapidement la cour du palais pour pénétrer dans les écuries où Fenryl était en train de sceller son cheval :

- Où vas-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est sérieux de partir ainsi sans prévenir personne après ce qui t'es arrivé hier ?

Fenryl se retourna :

- Il faut que je voie mes loups ! répondit-il fermement. Plusieurs ont été blessés ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le guerrier d'Alpha n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde :

- Ok, mais je j'accompagne !

Fenryl sourit sans répondre et reprit sa tâche, laissant à Siegfried le temps de sceller également son étalon.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'élançaient sur l'immensité blanche.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Albéric forçait la porte de Mime qui restait obstinément sourd à ses appels. La chambre n'était éclairée que par la lueur de la fin de journée et le feu de cheminée :

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à enter !

Albéric se retourna pour faire face à Mime qui était installé dans un fauteuil, devant les flammes du feu :

- Je ne suis pas seul !

Le guerrier d'Eta se leva pour voir Hypnos à la porte de sa chambre :

- Alors c'est vous… dit-il simplement en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil. C'est vous qui cherchez à semer la confusion dans mon esprit…  
>- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la divinité dorée en pénétrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte. Que ressentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! répondit ironiquement Mime. Mais vous êtes un invité ici et je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous provoquer !  
>- Mime, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider ! Si quelqu'un essaie de vous influencer en ce moment, ce n'est pas moi ! affirma Hypnos en laissant son cosmos se répandre dans la chambre.<p>

Il sentit aussitôt des émissions encore légères d'une aura autrement plus puissante que celle des deux guerriers divins réunis :

- C'est lui ! C'est Apollon qui cherche à s'emparer de son esprit ! Albéric !

Ce dernier se jeta sur son pair pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Repousse-le Mime ! Ne te laisse pas envahir ! Bats-toi ! cria-t-il en faisant jaillir son cosmos.

Le guerrier d'Eta poussa un hurlement en laissant s'élever le sien, repoussant les forces qui cherchaient à l'atteindre. Leurs deux cosmos entrèrent en contact avec l'intrus et une violente onde de choc projeta les deux guerriers divins à terre.  
>Hypnos prit le relais, chassa les restes de cosmos et bloqua la pièce de toute nouvelle tentative d'intrusion. Mime et Albéric se relevèrent, haletants tous deux :<p>

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda le guerrier de Delta.  
>- Oui, je crois…<br>- Il s'en est fallu de peu, commenta Hypnos en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Albéric, peux-tu aller nous chercher du café ? Je pense que ton ami en a grandement besoin…  
>- J'y vais, répondit ce dernier en quittant la pièce.<p>

Hypnos attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour reprendre :

- Mime, je peux t'aider si tu me racontes ce qui te ronge, dit-il.

L'interpellé releva la tête vers lui, étonné, puis la baissa à nouveau devant l'intensité de son regard :

- A quoi bon… c'est du passé…  
>- Justement ce passé que tu as si soigneusement enfoui est en train de te rattraper, répondit Hypnos calmement.<br>- Quel rapport avec Apollon et ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui ?  
>- C'est justement ce que j'aimerais découvrir… et tu peux m'y aider.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Manoir d'Apollon**

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, dans le salon, un cri retentit. Alex se précipita dans la pièce :

- Maître !  
>- Alex ! J'ai besoin de toi !<br>- Je suis à votre disposition.  
>- Apporte-moi tous les renseignements que tu trouveras sur le guerrier divin d'Eta.<p>

Le serviteur ressortit de la pièce pour répondre à sa requête et le Dieu se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en murmurant :

- C'est impossible… Ce ne peut pas être lui…

Pourtant ce cosmos qui avait soudain jailli pour le contrer était à jamais imprégner dans son corps…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Dohko discuta rapidement avec Shion, lui confirmant que tout s'était bien passé avant de chercher du regard le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier conversait avec son frère et deux Généraux mais dut le sentir car il se retourna brièvement.

En l'attendant, la Balance observa cette mini réception où ne gravitait que des généraux, trois chevaliers et un spectre en plus de deux divinités. Kanon discutait avec Sirène et Isaak tandis que Shaka s'entretenait avec Rhadamanthe et Chrysaor. Seul Io de Scylla demeurait dans son coin et Dohko se dirigea vers lui avec une coupe de champagne :

- Tu sembles bien songeur, général Io de Scylla.  
>- Io suffira largement… merci…<br>- Dohko, précisa le chevalier de la Balance.  
>- J'ai encore un peu de mal à retenir les prénoms de tous, s'excusa ce dernier.<br>- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Dohko.  
>- Mieux. Merci. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais Poséidon est venu me voir ce matin. J'ai dû m'endormir de fatigue mais à mon réveil, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, expliqua le jeune général.<br>- Très bien ! Je suis ravi que tout cela soit enfin terminé ! Pour toi comme pour Kanon !  
>- Pourquoi lui avoir demandé s'il voyait après qu'il m'ait retiré le sceau ? interrogea Io qui s'était, depuis, posé cette question.<br>- Parce que logiquement, il aurait dû devenir aveugle en le retirant. C'était le prix à payer.  
>- Alors je suis heureux qu'Andromède ait pu le protéger.<br>- Io ! Pas trop fatigué ? les interrompit Chrysaor en s'approchant avec Shaka et Rhadamanthe.  
>- Non, ça va ! répondit joyeusement ce dernier.<p>

Dohko en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement sur la terrasse, après un signe de connivence avec Shaka. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps pour qu'Hadès le rejoigne :

- Seigneur Hadès, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Direct comme question. Dohko ? il me semble…<br>- C'est exact et nous avons peu de temps avant que Poséidon ne remarque votre absence.  
>- J'ai besoin de savoir comment coordonner nos forces à tous à Asgard, expliqua Hadès rapidement. Je me charge de celles de mon frère.<br>- Bien. Athéna sera ravie de l'apprendre. Nous partirons avec cinq chevaliers d'or, en plus des deux qui vont y arriver sous peu et notre Déesse aura, bien sur, sa garde personnelle.  
>- Soit les cinq chevaliers divins… calcula rapidement Hadès. Je pense amener sensiblement le même nombre de spectres avec deux de mes juges et convaincre mon frère de prendre avec lui trois de ses Généraux. En comptant les sept guerriers divins, cette force devrait suffire à dissuader Apollon de nous attaquer et à combattre au cas où…<br>- Je crois savoir qu'Hypnos est également déjà sur place ainsi que plusieurs de vos spectres.  
>- Exact, votre Grand Pope est très bien renseigné… sourit le Dieu avec un regard de défi qui n'échappa pas au chevalier. Maintenant que les choses pratiques étaient réglées, il comptait bien le tester un peu.<br>- Shion sait ce qu'il a à faire… De votre côté, il me semble que vous êtes également déjà très occupé, sourit Dohko en jetant un regard rapide vers la salle où l'on voyait le juge, qui de loin, ne perdait pas une miette visuelle de leur rencontre.

Hadès suivit son regard et revint sur le chevalier qui s'était à nouveau tourné vers l'horizon :

- Tu es si sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il curieux et surpris par autant de clairvoyance.  
>- Vous êtes un Dieu et à ce titre vous pouvez voir certaine chose invisible à l'œil des humains, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Dohko toujours souriant.<br>- C'est encore exact…  
>- Alors vous connaissez déjà ma réponse à ce sujet… ainsi que celle de Shion.<br>- Et qu'en est-il de la troisième personne ?  
>- Permettez qu'il puisse vous faire lui-même cette réponse quand nous nous reverrons Seigneur Hadès.<p>

Ce dernier sourit, se détendant. Dohko était de la même étoffe que son compagnon Shion. Leur relation semblait basée sur une confiance mutuelle et un amour comme il en voyait peu, même dans les profondeurs des Enfers… Lui aussi avait connu cela autrefois, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie :

- Je vous envie parfois de pouvoir créer de tels liens, dit-il en soupirant.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont invisibles à vos yeux qu'ils n'existent pas ou plus pour vous.<br>- Hadès ! Je te cherchais ! intervint le Dieu des Océans en s'approchant.  
>- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, dit le chevalier en partant et en les saluant.<p>

Le Dieu des Enfers le regarda s'éloigner en souriant toujours. Il aurait bien aimé en entendre un peu plus sur son interprétation de ce lien et surtout qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Car nul doute qu'il avait cherché à lui transmettre un message… Ses yeux revinrent rapidement à son juge qui lui aussi suivait le chevalier du regard. Un regard très clairement possessif… et qui fit de nouveau ressentir cet étrange sentiment au maître des Enfers.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, à quelques kilomètres du palais**

Fenryl et Siegfried atteignirent rapidement les bois où la meute s'était réfugiée après l'affrontement. Ce dernier arrêta son cheval et siffla. Presque aussitôt deux loups surgirent des buissons, Fenryl sauta à terre et les examina.

Les chevaux étaient nerveux et Siegfried le rejoignit après avoir attachés leurs deux étalons à un arbre :

- Ils sont loin ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Non, ils se sont réfugiés dans une grotte près d'ici…<br>- Allons-y à pied alors !  
>- Peux-tu prendre ma sacoche ? lui demanda son compagnon.<p>

Ils se mirent en route et parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard à une grotte où Fenryl fit rapidement un feu avant de se mettre à examiner quelques-uns de ses compagnons un à un. Plusieurs avaient été blessés sérieusement pendant le combat qu'ils avaient mené contre le cercle isolant leur maître.

Il prépara une décoction à base de plantes qu'il sélectionna dans sa sacoche pour en imprégner les blessures les plus sérieuses. Siegfried le regarda l'appliquer deux fois de suite sur les deux premiers loups avant de lui proposer :

- Continue à les examiner, je vais me charger de les soigner !

Fenryl le regarda surpris, mais déjà son ami prenait sa place et appliquait la décoction sur la blessure béante du loup suivant qui se laissa faire, semblant lui faire entièrement confiance. Il regarda Jing couché un peu plus loin et comprit que toute sa meute avait saisi l'importance de ce qui les unissait. Après tout, l'instinct animal se trompe rarement et celui de ses loups leur dictait que l'humain qui avait sauvé leur maître était assurément digne de la plus grande confiance.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, ils avaient fini de soigner toutes les blessures et Fenryl leur prépara un café puis vint s'asseoir contre le guerrier d'Alpha qui le laissa bien volontiers se caler contre sa poitrine en l'entourant de ses bras :

- J'ignorais que tu te débrouillais si bien en plantes médicinales, dit-il.  
>- Tu sais, quand on vit seul la majeure partie de sa vie, on apprend vite à reconnaître les bienfaits de la nature… et puis, sans eux, je me serais sûrement fait vite dévorer… rajouta-t-il en caressant la tête de Jing, venu la poser sur ses genoux.<br>- Penses-tu qu'ils m'ont accepté… comme quelqu'un de la famille ?  
>- Personne à part moi n'a jamais pu les toucher, alors je pense que oui, sourit Fenryl.<br>- J'en suis heureux, répondit Siegfried en saisissant son visage pour le tourner vers lui et capturer ses lèvres.

Fenryl gémit en lui offrant l'accès demandé, sentant son corps se couvrir de frissons incontrôlés. Plus encore que la première fois, il ressentit un besoin impérieux de le sentir beaucoup plus intensément et s'accrocha à lui. Mais alors qu'il laissait doucement un désir qu'il ne mesurait pas encore le gagner, Siegfried rompit le baiser et se redressa, se figeant.

Le maître des loups le vit soupirer et se pencher vers lui :

- Hilda vient de me contacter. Les chevaliers envoyés par Athéna viennent d'arriver. Je dois regagner le palais, dit-il.  
>- Je t'accompagne, on a fini ici et ils doivent encore récupérer, répondit le guerrier d'Epsilon en se levant et éteignant rapidement le feu.<p>

Il se pencha sur Jing, lui parlant un moment avant de suivre Siegfried qui avait déjà rejoint leurs chevaux. Quand ils les laissèrent un quart d'heure plus tard aux écuries, Fenryl retint un instant son pair :

- Passe me voir quand tu auras fini, dit-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant de sa propre demande.  
>- Je fais au plus vite, répondit Siegfried en serrant rapidement sa main dans la sienne.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, entrée du Domaine sacré**

Shun, Shiryu et Ikki s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois sans l'avoir prémédité à cet endroit alors que la nuit envahissait peu à peu le Domaine Sacré.

Peu de temps avant, les trois armures des chevaliers partis au Sanctuaire sous-marin avaient réintégrées leur temple respectif, annonçant sans aucun doute possible le retour de leurs porteurs parmi les leurs.

Celle de Kanon, avait tout naturellement rejoint le temple des Gémeaux, où elle s'était posée en face de celle de Saga, remontée de celui de Mu par ce dernier. A croire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Un peu surpris, ils se sourirent rapidement, comprenant l'impatience de chacun et regardaient maintenant ensemble l'horizon, guettant l'ombre de ceux qu'ils attendaient.

Et quand enfin, ils perçurent un mouvement lointain sur la petite route qui menait à cet endroit reculé, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois.

Kanon devançait de quelques mètres ses deux compagnons qui devisaient calmement de leur visite, impatient lui aussi de retrouver un certain trésor. Aussi quand il les vit surgirent, il s'élança à son tour.

Dohko et Shaka ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux chevaliers sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et accélèrent eux aussi le pas en découvrant les deux autres jeunes gens qui, bien que plus modérés semblaient eux aussi, très impatients de retrouver une place de choix qu'ils leur laissèrent bien volontiers regagner, leur ouvrant les bras.

Les trois couples tendrement enlacés parvinrent enfin, après quelques arrêts de part et de d'autre, au premier temple. Et c'est tous leurs compagnons qu'ils retrouvèrent, sauf bien sûr, les deux partis pour Asgard.

Près d'Aïoros et de Seiya se tenait Marine, légèrement intimidée d'être conviée à ses retrouvailles. Mais pour chacun d'eux, l'enfant qu'elle portait était devenu le symbole de cette paix à préserver à tour prix. Et en l'absence du Lion, tous ses compagnons étaient prêts à veiller sur cette future vie.

Angelo regardait depuis les marches du temple du Bélier tout ce petit monde en se demandant si cela n'allait pas devenir une véritable habitude de faire des réunions improvisées dans le temple de son amant :

- Ne sois pas si ronchon ! l'interrompit la voix de l'apprenti Bélier venu le rejoindre.  
>- Qui te dit que je suis ronchon ? grogna-t-il.<br>- Tu l'es toujours… mais au fond, tu es content, je le sais bien ! se moqua ouvertement Kiki.  
>- Attends voir petit insolent ! cria le Cancer en se lançant à sa poursuite sous l'œil attendri du propriétaire des lieux :<br>- Mu ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Kanon qui tenait toujours Andromède par la main, en l'interrogeant du regard :

- Merci, dit celui-ci, sans l'armure et Shun, je ne serais peut-être pas en si grande forme aujourd'hui.  
>- Tu sais, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Mais sans l'armure de ton frère, je n'aurais sûrement pas si bien réussie, expliqua Mu. Et puis Kiki m'a beaucoup aidé et celui qui a réanimé ton armure c'est Shun !<br>- En fait, c'est un travail d'équipe, confirma Angelo en se glissant dans la conversation. Tu crois que c'est qui l'intendant de ces travailleurs acharnés ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Ouais, enfin question bouffe, t'es quand même pas terrible, fit Kiki en s'enfuyant tout aussi vite, déclenchant un éclat de rire général.<br>- Bienvenue chez toi, lui glissa son jumeau doucement à l'oreille, alors que le Cancer s'évertuait à donner une bonne leçon à l'apprenti Bélier, très fier de ses frasques.

Et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie depuis fort longtemps, le cadet des Gémeaux se sentait enfin chez lui. Le chemin avait été long et tortueux, semé de doutes et de souffrances, mais ce soir, aux portes des douze temples, il avait enfin trouvé la bonne route. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Shun et sourit à son tour, heureux.

Shion discutait déjà avec Shaka qui ne lâchait pas son Phoenix et sous le regard de Dohko qui de son côté, avait bien du mal à libérer Shiryu depuis qu'il avait senti son cosmos s'élever à leur baiser de retrouvailles.

Du haut du Sanctuaire, Athéna y assistait également sans toutefois s'y mêler. A ses côtés, se tenait, fidèle à lui-même, un chevalier de bronze qui lui sourit tendrement, obtenant en retour un sourire similaire de Saori.

Il se laissa alors aller à l'entourer d'un bras réconfortant où se blottit volontiers la jeune fille.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, palais d'Hilda**

Hypnos regagna sa chambre analysant et triant les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre de Mime et qui étaient pour le moins surprenantes. Il fallait qu'il contacte Hadès au plus vite. Il avait laissé le guerrier d'Eta à la garde d'Albéric, mais rien que le fait d'avoir pu parler, lui avait redonné un esprit plus clair et donc bien plus fort.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer en contact avec les Enfers car on vint le prévenir de l'arrivée des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il suivit donc le messager jusqu'à la salle du trône où il arriva en même temps que Siegfried.

Ils y entrèrent ensemble, découvrant Shura et Aïolia, splendides dans leurs armures d'or. Ces deux derniers ne parurent pas surpris de rencontrer le Dieu du sommeil, ce qui n'étonna pas outre mesure ce dernier. Après ce que lui avait dit Hadès de leur Grand Pope, celui-ci ne pouvait ignorer sa présence ici.

Siegfried, retrouva lui, bien volontiers les deux chevaliers qu'il avait eu le temps de connaître et d'apprécier en Grèce.

Il était déjà tard et une bonne partie des guerriers divins vaquaient à leur travail ou se reposaient, aussi Hilda repoussa sagement la présentation des deux nouveaux arrivants au lendemain matin, chargeant son bras droit de les guider pour ce soir.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les quatre en tenue normales dans le bureau du guerrier d'Alpha où celui-ci leur exposa leur système de défense ainsi que ce qu'il craignait du Dieu séjournant dans son manoir à quelques dizaine de kilomètres de là. Ils seraient tous deux intégrés à la garde du palais dès le lendemain matin, permettant ainsi aux différents guerriers divins de se reposer un peu à tour de rôle, tout en maintenant une surveillance accrue des lieux.

La nuit avait donc complément chassé le jour quand Hypnos tout comme Siegfried purent enfin s'accorder quelques heures de repos. Mais le guerrier d'Alpha devait encore passer voir son ami Mime, qui lui avait paru bien contrarié par le message de Camus.

Il le trouva endormi sous la surveillance d'Albéric. Ce dernier lui expliqua que le Dieu du sommeil et Mime avait eu une longue discussion et il put sentir que son aura était nettement plus claire que les heures précédentes. Il remercia son pair et rejoignit enfin la chambre de Fenryl.

Il découvrit ce dernier lisant dans un fauteuil, vêtu d'un simple peignoir. Le maître des loups posa précipitamment son livre et se leva à son entrée, n'osant pas se jeter dans ses bras comme le lui dictait son instinct à cet instant.

Pendant son attente, il avait cherché à comprendre les élans de son corps. Oh bien entendu, d'instinct, il savait fort bien ce que lui réclamait ce dernier mais seulement, il n'avait jamais partagé ses moments d'intimité, préférant y remédier seul. Et en plus, si la chose lui paraissait naturelle entre deux personnes de sexes opposées, il savait fort bien que chez les humains, contrairement aux animaux, elle ne l'était guère :

- Tu as enfin terminé ?  
>- Oui. Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?<br>- J'ai pris un bain, cela m'a détendu. Tu veux que je t'en fasse couler un ?  
>- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Siegfried en s'étirant, harassé par sa longue journée.<p>

Fenryl sourit et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Ooo000ooO

**Château d'Hadès, sur terre**

La nuit avait également envahi la demeure du Maître des Enfers quand lui et son juge apparurent dans son hall, largement éclairé.

Surpris, Rhadamanthe regarda autour de lui pour découvrir une horde de serviteurs qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre :

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il à son Maître.  
>- Dans une de mes demeures, aux portes des Enfers, mais encore sur terre. Nous y passerons la nuit. Tu peux retirer ton surplis, ici, il ne te se sera d'aucune utilité, répondit-il en faisant signe à un serviteur qui s'approcha :<br>- Il va te conduire à ta chambre, tu y trouveras de quoi te rafraîchir. Nous dînerons ensemble d'ici une petite heure, j'ai encore des choses à faire.  
>- Bien Monseigneur, répondit le juge en s'éloignant derrière le jeune serviteur.<p>

Hadès le regarda disparaître avant de se retirer rapidement dans sa propre chambre où il put enfin prendre contact avec Hypnos. Il avait senti, depuis un bon moment, le trouble de ce dernier mais Poséidon s'était montré plus difficile à convaincre qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il faut dire qu'il était encore remonté contre Kanon mais heureusement, son bras droit avait su faire preuve d'une grande intelligence en répondant aux attentes de son maître et les siennes par la même occasion.

Décidément, ces humains aux services des Dieux se révélaient tous très intéressants. Que ce soit ce général de Sorrente, assez clairvoyant dans les dessins de son Dieu pour lui faire prendre conscience des avantages qu'il pouvait en tirer ou encore son propre juge, assez intelligent pour entrer dans le même jeu et soutenir les mêmes arguments. Mais, celui qui l'avait bien le plus surpris était encore le chevalier de la Balance.

Si Shion l'avait charmé par son charisme au Sanctuaire de sa nièce, Dohko était son complément parfait. Ses yeux vifs brillaient d'une intelligence qu'il laissait à peine transparaître et sa puissance, augmentée par celle du Grand Pope était toute aussi grande que sa sagesse. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait prétendre à compléter une osmose déjà si parfaite.

Ses étranges paroles avaient profondément perturbé le Dieu. Il connaissait le lien l'unissant à Shion et devait donc savoir fort bien que les divinités ne pouvaient en créer de semblables alors qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

Hadès chassa pour l'instant cette pensée se mettant en contact psychique avec ses deux seconds, décidé à en savoir un peu plus sur ce sujet durant la nuit qui viendrait.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, chambre de Fenryl**

Siegfried avait glissé avec bonheur dans le bain parfumé et laissait le bien-être l'envahir. Il se détendit petit à petit, énumérant en pensée ses tâches, nombreuses, du lendemain quand il sentit la présence de Fenryl :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier sans oser regarder franchement la baignoire d'où émergeait de la mousse, une jambe longue et musclée négligemment rejetée sur le bord. Sur la peau perlaient une multitude de gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement, presque sensuellement, pour finir leurs courses sur le sol et que le maître des loups ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux, étrangement fasciné.

- Approche ! répondit Siegfried en lui tendant sa main.

Ce dernier obéit, suivant toujours des yeux les gouttes d'eau, qu'il se mettait presque à envier, quand brusquement la main de son compagnon saisit la sienne et le bascula dans la baignoire :

- J'ai besoin de toi ! répondit Siegfried en lui commençant à lui ôter le peignoir qu'il portait encore.  
>- Siegfried ! s'indigna faussement le maître des loups, bien heureux d'avoir été contraint de le rejoindre. C'est malin, maintenant le peignoir est trempé, rajouta-t-il.<br>- C'est bien pour ça que je l'enlève ! répondit le guerrier d'Alpha qui s'attaquait maintenant à la ceinture du vêtement, touchant par ce geste la peau nue de son compagnon qui sursauta violement et se recula brusquement, rougissant.

Siegfried s'arrêta et prit le temps de l'observer. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal et voulait juste plaisanter, mais Fenryl semblait plus que troublé par la situation. Et incroyablement sexy avec ce peignoir dénudant partiellement ses épaules, se longs chevaux gris épars et à moitié trempés, cet air aussi innocent que tentant, ses joues rosies et ses yeux baissés. Un long frémissement se mit à parcourir son corps :

- Fenryl… dit doucement Siegfried en lui tendant ses mains. Approche-toi…

Ce dernier releva lentement les yeux sur lui. Les réactions de son corps le perturbaient et même s'il avait envie de venir tout contre le torse si accueillant, la peur le paralysait. Il avait chaud, incroyablement chaud et ce n'était pas dû qu'au fait de se retrouver dans ce bain, il se savait bien. Ils avaient vu assez d'animaux en rut au cours de sa vie solitaire pour comprendre ce besoin qu'il jugeait pourtant primal.

Il sentit les jambes de son ami s'enrouler autour de lui et le tirer en avant :

- N'ai pas peur ! lui disait-il, je veux juste te serrer contre moi…

Il se laissa faire et vint se blottir dans ses bras, cachant sa honte dans son cou. Le peignoir à moitié défait le gênait, Siegfried s'en débarrassa habilement.  
>Ce dernier frissonna malgré lui à son contact. La baignoire n'était pas large et la position de Fenryl inconfortable. Il bougea légèrement en lui disant :<p>

- Glisse tes jambes derrière moi…

Mais Fenryl ne bougea pas, bien conscient que s'il faisait cela, une certaine partie de son anatomie qui le mettait actuellement extrêmement mal à l'aise se retrouverait en contact direct avec le guerrier d'Alpha.

Ce dernier sourit, ayant parfaitement saisit la situation et décida de prendre les choses en main, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré.  
>Il saisit doucement sa main et la fit plonger dans l'eau à la rencontre de son propre sexe qui s'était déjà bien durci devant sa réaction :<p>

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte de cela, dit-il en la posant sur son membre alors qu'il s'emparait du sien.

Ce dernier sursauta de nouveau et gémit malgré lui, envahi de multiples sensations bien différentes que celles qu'il se procurait d'habitude pour parvenir à calmer son corps lors de ces montées d'hormones. Et alors que Siegfried entamait une lente et douce caresse, le faisant gémir et frissonner violement, il fit d'instinct la même chose.

Siegfried bougea de nouveau et cette fois les jambes du maître des loups vinrent d'elles-mêmes se placer derrière lui, les mettant tous deux dans une position bien plus pratique mais aussi bien plus troublante pour lui. Leurs peaux nues se touchèrent de toutes parts déclenchant de myriades de frissons dans tout son corps. Un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Une grande quantité d'eau se déversa sur le sol carrelé alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore l'un de l'autre et que Siegfried se mettait à gémir à son tour. Leurs mains entrèrent en contact et il retira la sienne. Fenryl grogna de frustration et se décolla de son cou, rejetant la tête en arrière, saisissant son sexe sans lâcher celui de son amant, les collant l'un à l'autre pour les caresser ensemble.

Le contact brutal leur arracha à tous deux un cri et Siegfried plongea sur le torse qui s'offrait maintenant à lui, sa main continuant sa course vers d'autres parties du corps du maître des loups. Ce dernier était totalement submergé par les sensations si nouvelles pour lui. Intenses, enivrantes et si bonnes… tellement bonnes que c'en était indécent, horriblement indécent mais tellement merveilleux.

Par Odin, comment imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse exister en ce monde ? Que de telles sensations soient à la fois si plaisantes et si gênantes ? Que ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un état naturel et purement primal puisse devenir tout autre chose ?

Il cria de nouveau quand une bouche avide se saisit d'un de ses tétons et qu'un doigt impudique titilla l'entrée de son intimité. Il accéléra son rythme malgré lui, parvenu au bout de sa résistance et ils crièrent de nouveau tous les deux.

Ses ongles se plantèrent sans l'omoplate de Siegfried, tant la violence de l'extase le submergea. Ce dernier dut mordre son épaule pour ne pas crier de nouveau. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de guider quelqu'un sur les chemins du plaisir. Car ce quelqu'un aujourd'hui était celui qu'il aimait de tout son être.

Il le serra dans ses bras, le laissant doucement reprendre son souffle et rejoindre la réalité, bien décidé à continuer à lui faire découvrir bien plus encore. Il le couvrit de baisers, caressa les longs cheveux gris, murmura contre son oreille des mots le faisant rougir encore plus.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, ce dernier frissonna de nouveau, de froid cette fois. L'eau s'était sensiblement rafraichie durant leurs ébats :

- On sort ? lui proposa Siegfried.  
>- Oui…<p>

Il se recula sans se lever, à la fois gêné et surpris de l'être. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en pareille situation avec l'un de ses pairs. Il lui était déjà arrivé au cours de mission de partager l'intimité d'un autre. Mais là, c'était soudain différent…

Siegfried, lui, se leva sans problème et sortit de la baignoire. Il passa une serviette autour de ses reins, après s'être et essuyé sommairement et en attrapa une grande, se tournant vers la baignoire :

- Allez viens ! Ou tu va vraiment attraper froid, dit-il en dépliant la serviette pour le sécher.

Timidement Fenryl s'y glissa et se laissa bien volontiers frictionner, osant enfin regarder Siegfried en face. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras, faisant aussitôt réagir son corps à nouveau, le faisant rougir également. Le guerrier d'Alpha captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser :

- Je suis désolé, dit Fenryl, tout ça est si nouveau pour moi… et si gênant…  
>- Ne le sois pas, et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir gêné avec moi. Ai-je déjà cherché à te mettre mal à l'aise volontairement ?<br>- Non ! Tu sais bien que non !  
>- Alors permets-moi de te guider encore un peu, dit Siegfried en l'entraînant vers la chambre. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir combien ça peut être encore meilleur… Laisse-toi aller mon amour.<br>- Siegfried…

Ils ne sentirent ni l'un ni l'autre l'aura bienveillante les entourant, une aura puissante et bien décidée à protéger les siens. Pourtant à ce même instant, elle s'insinuait dans tout le palais et seul le Dieu du sommeil fut en mesure d'en mesurer l'intensité. Odin semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Mais pour le couple à peine vêtu qui avait stoppé son avancée au milieu de la chambre, plus rien ne comptait ce soir que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. La lueur des flammes de la cheminée, seul éclairage des nuits d'Asgard, dansait sur les deux corps qui peu à peu se couvraient de timides gouttes de sueur, témoignant de la chaleur intérieure montant lentement en chacun d'eux.

Fenryl osait enfin regarder autrement que par ses yeux le corps sculpté de son compagnon. Sa main d'abord, suivit rapidement de sa bouche, chercha à goûter l'épiderme frissonnant du guerrier d'Alpha. Il suivit les contours des muscles, découvrant le plaisir de caresser à son tour. Ses doigts s'imprégnaient de la douceur de la peau d'albâtre, sa langue lui révélait de multiples saveurs encore inconnues.

Siegfried n'était pas en reste et tout en laissant son amant à sa découverte, profitait lui aussi, du moment pour explorer les multiples facettes du corps qu'il avait tant fois pu admirer. Faisant à la fois parler son expérience et son amour, il menait Fenryl peu à peu sur les chemins divins du plaisir.

Les serviettes glissèrent à terre, dénudant l'intégrabilité de leur personne dont une certaine partie avait déjà repris vie. La gêne avait doucement fait place à l'exploration chez Fenryl qui ne rougit même pas sous le regard pourtant brûlant de son amant. Car le même désir avait maintenant germé dans son esprit et dans son corps.

Libéré de l'entrave, Siegfried joignit leurs bassins dans un grognement de satisfaction et happa les lèvres qui se tendaient vers lui, étouffant leurs gémissements. Il le tira ensuite vers le lit où il s'agenouilla, laissant son compagnon debout devant lui. Ce dernier prit appui sur ses épaules, ignorant la suite mais prêt à tout pour ressentir encore ces divines sensations.

Il découvrait la puissance du désir, sensation purement humaine et il ne le regrettait pas. Son corps était peu à peu devenu chaud, puis brûlant. Il avait sentit son ventre devenir douloureux d'une envie encore plus grande, quelque chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Et il faisait entièrement confiance à son compagnon pour parvenir à ce final qu'il devinait déjà.

Mais quand Siegfried, après avoir exploré son ventre, posa sa langue sur son sexe dressé, il ne put retenir son cri et serra plus fort ses épaules. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement et lui fit rapidement perdre tous ses repaires, poussant plus loin son exploration avant de le basculer sur le lit et de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, prenant cette fois totalement en bouche le membre de son amant.

Fenryl cria et s'ouvrit davantage à ses caresses qui exploraient largement toute son anatomie.

Siegfried essayait tant bien que mal de rester doux et de le préparer à sa première fois qui ne se ferait pas sans un peu de douleur. Mais son propre corps atteignait aussi ses limites. Ils s'étaient longuement découverts l'un l'autre, excitant tout leurs sens.

S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, il se serait envolé à cet instant où le maître des loups avait fait tomber sa serviette pour se dévoiler à son regard avec dans ses yeux une telle confiance que le cœur du guerrier d'Alpha avait chaviré.

Mais des doutes, il n'en avait plus depuis qu'il avait découvert son pair, sur cette plage en Grèce où son esprit avait été manipulé. A cet instant, il avait compris qu'il voulait le protéger à jamais, que ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus profond qu'un amour banal.

En lui offrant ce regard tout à l'heure, Fenryl se donnait tout entier. Lui qui préférait la compagnie des loups à celle des hommes, s'offrait à lui, un homme. Et cela le bouleversait au plus profond de lui.

Le prénom du guerrier d'Alpha déchira le silence de la chambre s'échappant de la gorge de Fenryl dans un feulement rauque alors que ce dernier forçait son intimité d'un doigt largement lubrifié de sa salive.

Ce dernier se noyait dans les vagues de plaisir, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres que lui faisait subir son amant. Si la douleur le crispa un instant, il la rejeta. Il connaissait l'aboutissement, il avait vu assez de loups s'unir pour savoir que ce que réclamait son ventre en feu était la présence de Siegfried en lui. Et lui aussi le voulait, de toute son âme.

Lui qui avait rejeté toute autorité, hormis celle de sa Princesse, voulait appartenir à cet homme. S'unir à lui était comme devenu vital à ses yeux. Il vint à sa rencontre, gémissant et criant, ne s'appartenant déjà plus.

Siegfried sentait son impatience grandissante mais se forçait à rester maître de lui, il devinait déjà que dès qu'il prendrait possession de lui, il ne maîtriserait plus rien. Mais il était encore bien loin de la vérité.

Quand le corps de Fenryl l'accueillit, il cru mourir de plaisir. Le choc fut aussi grand des deux côtés, car pendant que Siegfried savourait au possible les ondes qui se propageaient dans son corps, Fenryl, lui, laissait perler quelques larmes, luttant vaillamment contre la douleur et éperdu de bonheur de le sentir au plus profond de lui.

Les besoins de leurs corps reprirent le dessus et les entraînèrent dans une danse infernale et divine, chassant rapidement la douleur pour une extase brute. Ils avaient perdu toute connections avec la réalité et ne vivaient plus que par et pour cette danse, faisant vibrer tout leur être y compris leur esprit.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. Leurs bouches se trouvaient, se mordaient, parfois violement, leurs ongles déchiraient la chair de l'autre mais rien n'aurait pu les priver de l'explosion qui les ravagea tous les deux. Leurs deux mains unies avaient trouvés le sexe de Fenryl dans un ultime sursaut qui ne résista pas à tant de plaisir et déclancha leurs délivrances.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, des étoiles plein les yeux et un même sourire sur les lèvres, vaincus par l'explosion de millions d'ondes de plaisir qui se répandirent dans leurs corps brisés et qu'ils savourèrent longtemps après.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Ils n'en dirent quasiment aucun. Ils s'enlacèrent pour le reste de la nuit, laissant l'aura bienveillante veiller sur leur sommeil.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé en sorte que nos deux "anciens" soient si ce n'est l'égal des Dieux, au moins à la hauteur pour leur tenir tête et le fassent ressentir à ces derniers. Hadès, fort justement en tient compte, comme tu l'as constaté. Fenryl est "novice" en amour si j'ose dire, donc il fallait toute la délicatesse d'un Siegfired pour l'amener à vivre pleinement cet amour. je suis contente d'y être parvenu. Je peux publier régulièrement car le fic est déjà finie pour moi comme je l'ai précisé au début de la publication. Donc je ne fais que de la mise à jour, ce qui facilite nettement la tâche. Merci encore, bisous._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

**Manoir d'Apollon**

Le Dieu regardait la photo de ce guerrier divin d'Eta, Mime de Benetnash, cherchant à reconnaître en lui un fragment de son passé. Son cosmos ne lui était pas étranger, il en était certain, il l'avait senti. Mais il se liait dans son esprit à une douce musique de lyre et à une sensation de calme et de plénitude.

D'où lui venait ce sentiment ? Il se revit en pensée, ce soir-là avançant dans les profondeurs de la boîte de nuit, traversant une multitude de salon, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement reçu un peu plus tôt. Et il avait découvert l'horreur.

**Flash back**

Les corps, des dizaines et des dizaines de corps, enchaînés pour certains. De très jeunes gens, filles et garçons, tous possédant une petite dose de cosmos qui ne se développerait plus jamais. Leurs yeux étaient hagards, cernés et les marques de coups fleurissaient à n'en plus finir sur leurs peaux malmenées.

Il aimait le plaisir, ces fêtes tournant un peu à l'orgie, mais où chacun était consentant et conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait tant organisé de ces réunions pour s'amuser et chasser son ennui qu'il ne les comptait plus.

Mais là c'était tout autre chose ! C'était la perversion à l'état brute ! Des ombres discrètes passaient d'un salon à l'autre où s'étalait cette effusion de sexe en tout genre, de drogue et d'alcool. Il voyait des seringues se planter dans des bras maculés d'anciennes marques sous des regards terrifiés qui perdaient quelques instants plus tard, toute trace de vie et pouvait de nouveau subir les pires assauts sadiques de bêtes immondes qui payaient le prix fort pour ces plaisirs inavouables.

Il vit aussi ces mêmes ombres récolter les billets, échangeant contre ceux-ci un laps de temps ou bien d'autres choses encore à peine imaginables, même pour lui.

Apollon vivait sur terre, mais retiré dans son palais. Son empire financier était géré par des employés fidèles et des compagnons qu'il choisissait dans ces enfants arrivant dans son Sanctuaire. Comme le faisaient toutes les divinités de la planète.

Bien sûr, il avait remarqué une pénurie de ces enfants que certains de ses compagnons étaient chargés de recruter dans le monde des humains. Mais comment se douter que ce lieu en était la raison ?

Il suivait d'un œil lointain l'évolution du monde et la prostitution en avait toujours fait partie. N'était-ce pas le plus vieux métier du monde ? Mais comment imaginer de telles horreurs ? Etait-ce pour cela que son père s'était si fortement mis en colère ? Qu'il l'avait envoyé ici ? Et en quoi en était-il responsable ?

La tête lui tournait. Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait sortit d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il continuait, il fallait qu'il trouve Nikos. Il serra dans sa main le pendentif qu'il lui avait remis le matin même, lui passant autour du cou en lui disant « C'est mon porte-bonheur, je te l'offre ! » Subissait-il lui aussi ce genre de torture ? Il pria que non. Il continua, lui aussi devenu hagard par ce qu'il voyait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il devint moins prudent.

Le décor changeait peu à peu. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de cet endroit, plus il devenait luxueux. La clientèle, car c'en était bien une, était plus riche. Il pouvait le voir à leurs vêtements, à leur style. Les jeunes gens n'étaient plus les mêmes non plus. Ils étaient plus sains, moins marqués, et le regard plus clair, bien qu'une ombre y planait encore. Certains étaient toujours enchaînés, mais d'autres semblaient évoluer libres, enfin du moins en donnaient-ils l'apparence, car au fond de lui le Dieu savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il pouvait sentir la peur, ou plutôt la terreur dans chacun de leurs gestes ou leurs regards.

Il reconnut les deux croisés à l'entrée quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait plus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cet enfer… L'un d'eux se faisait pilonner en retenant ses grimaces de douleur et l'autre, gisait à terre, apparemment inconscient, du sang coulait le long de ses jambes.

C'est là qu'il sentit une poigne de fer le saisir et le tirer en arrière :

- Te voilà enfin ! Encore plus mignon que je ne me l'imaginais…

Un puissant cosmos émanait de l'homme en face lui. Il le détailla, des yeux marron, petits, où flambait une étincelle de folie. Une qu'il connaissait bien, le pouvoir. Un corps très puissant et une chevelure de feu, rouge sang et cet incroyable cosmos. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il sentit la piqûre dans son bras et sombra dans l'inconscience en ressentant une autre aura encore bien plus puissant qui semblait s'approcher. Une aura glaciale, horriblement glaciale.

Mais où était-il tombé ?

**Fin du flash back**

Les souvenirs l'avaient submergé… Les images d'horreurs tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans son esprit…

Il cria, laissant s'élever son cosmos dangereusement. Alex pénétra dans le salon affolé :

- Monseigneur !

Mais Apollon ne l'écoutait pas, il tentait de refouler ces images insoutenables à sa vue dans une rage qui menaçait maintenant tout le manoir quand le son de la lyre lui parvint, effaçant par sa mélodie les images. Ce son qui l'avait autrefois sauvé, du moins son corps mortel… doux et calme… comme une nuit d'été sur un lac isolé… comme des flocons de neige tombant en tourbillonnant, reflétant encore et encore la magie de l'arrivée de l'hiver. La musique le bouleversait, profonde, triste et pourtant porteuse d'espoir… Une musique magique, envoûtante, même pour lui qui en était pourtant le maître incontesté… Un chant d'espoir, un chant d'amour.

Il tomba à terre, laissant en même temps s'éteindre son cosmos. Pourquoi cette musique lui revenait-elle en mémoire maintenant ? Qui était vraiment ce guerrier divin ? Il devait savoir !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion**

Dohko, assis dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Shion le regardait encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Ici aussi la nuit avait envahi les lieux, mais pour le Grand Pope, il n'était pas encore temps de se reposer, il devait comprendre et pour cela il avait besoin de la clairvoyance du plus sage de ses chevaliers et compagnon de toujours :

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda ce dernier. Comment Athéna a-t-elle pu contacter directement Camus alors que sa réincarnation n'avait pas encore conscience de qui elle était réellement ? Et surtout comment a-elle procédé pour qu'Arlès l'ignore et ne s'en rende pas compte ?  
>- Je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'éclairer sur le sujet…<br>- Et c'est Shiryu qui a découvert cela ?  
>- Il a mis le doigt sur un point important en se rendant compte que Hyoga n'avait subi aucune menace de Syria, au contraire de lui ou des trois autres.<br>- Donc il a cherché les événements en rapport avec cela… conclut Dohko. Bon récapitulons, Camus est chargé par Arlès en tant que grand Pope du Sanctuaire de mettre fin à un réseau de prostitution dans l'Europe de l'est qui vise les enfants possédant du cosmos. Il infiltre le réseau et réussit à devenir le bras droit du patron, Sorrenzo, d'après lui, un ancien guerrier d'Arès renvoyé par ce dernier pour sa cruauté incontrôlable. C'est là qu'il reçoit le message d'Athéna. Après tout, il y a des précédents dans l'histoire, un Dieu même absent de son Sanctuaire continue à veiller dessus et à savoir ce qui s'y passe.  
>- C'est certain. Mais pourquoi Athéna ne nous en a rien dit aujourd'hui ? Elle ne peut l'ignorer !<br>- Je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons et nous ignorons encore qui était ce jeune homme qu'elle a demandé à Camus de sauver au péril de sa vie, vu qu'elle ne lui a rien dit hormis de le sauver et qu'elle lui enverrait un signe pour qu'il le reconnaisse ! reprit Dohko. Il se rend compte qu'un guerrier d'Asgard est déjà sur le terrain et après avoir parlé avec lui, ce dernier lui avoue rechercher un jeune noble de son royaume en mission et dont ils n'ont plus de nouvelles. Ils supposent donc qu'ils sont tous les deux là pour sauver la même personne et décident de travailler ensemble. Le guerrier ne connaît pas le jeune noble en question mais sait qu'il porte un pendentif de famille très reconnaissable, un éclat de jade serti d'or. Oui, mais ils ont beau chercher encore et encore, il ne le retrouve pas. Ni sur les jeunes gens, ni dans leurs affaires qu'ils fouillent avec l'aide du fils du guerrier, qui pour l'occasion, se fond dans la masse de ces jeunes gens. Tu parles d'une initiation ! Quel âge il avait ce gamin ?  
>- A peine douze ans d'après Camus… répondit Shion.<br>- Bref… dit Dohko préférant ignorer ce détail qui le révulse et auquel il ne peut rien changer. Ou du moins essayant.

Shion l'observa un instant suivant très bien le cheminement de son esprit, il se leva et vint lui prendre le menton pour capter son regard furieux :

- Tout le monde ne forme pas les futurs guerriers avec la douceur dont tu sais faire preuve, dit-il.  
>- Comment peut-on emmener un enfant dans un tel lieu de débauche ? répondit la Balance d'une voix sourde. Ça me dépasse…<br>- Je sais, moi aussi si tu veux tout savoir, mais il faut continuer ! Comprendre ce qui est arrivé là-bas… C'est peut-être la clé de ce conflit !  
>- Comment tout cela s'est-il terminé ? questionna Dohko, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'essentiel.<br>- Camus et le guerrier d'Asgard ont facilement repéré comment le patron gérait cet empire de luxure, les détails de tout le réseau clandestin, des enlèvements des jeunes gens à leurs rééducations forcées, et des différents protagonistes. Et ce, en grande partie grâce à diverses informations capitales qui leurs parvinrent anonymement. Ils n'attendaient plus que de retrouver le jeune noble pour faire voler le tout en éclat et se débarrasser de cet être malsain.  
>- Et ?<br>- En le cherchant, ils ont repéré un autre jeune homme du nom de Nikos, apparemment le favori de Sorrenzo, qui de son côté et dans la mesure de ses moyens, sauvait tout ceux qu'il pouvait au mépris de sa propre vie et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Camus a vite compris que les informations venaient de lui. Il remarqua aussi que ce Nikos avait un cosmos latent, non encore réveillé et cela l'intrigua. Il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec lui sans risquer de se faire démasquer mais le jeune homme vint le trouver un après-midi en le suppliant de sauver son amant que Sorrenzo recherchait activement, comme s'il savait déjà qui il était. Le même soir, Nikos était fait prisonnier et torturé par les sbires du patron pour savoir où était caché le fameux amant. Le temps que Camus et le guerrier d'Asgard interviennent, ce dernier tombait aux mains de Sorrenzo qui le drogua et l'attacha de suite. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant son arrivée soudaine dans la ville, mais il portait le fameux pendentif et surtout le cosmos d'Athéna se posa un instant sur lui, peu, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Camus le reconnaisse. Nikos fut amené dans la salle pour assister à la suite et c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Fou de rage à la vue de son amant enchaîné, son cosmos s'éveilla d'un coup et dangereusement comme tu peux t'en douter.

Dohko ne répondit pas, il savait très bien qu'un cosmos non maîtrisé qui se libérait sous le coup d'une émotion violente pouvait faire de gros dégâts et très souvent détruire son porteur. C'est bien pour éviter ce genre de chose que tous les enfants possédant une once de cosmos au dessus de la moyenne étaient repérés et éduqués pour le contrôler. Tous les sanctuaires les recherchaient à travers la planète. Shion reprit d'une voix éteinte :

- Je te passe les détails macabres… Ça s'est fini en drame. Le seul à pouvoir maîtriser une telle puissance était Camus mais il se dévoila en même temps, déclenchant les hostilités. Dans la bataille qui s'ensuivit, il ne put protéger tout le monde et ce, malgré l'aide du guerrier d'Asgard. Sorrenzo fut finalement vaincu par Camus. Mais pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de maîtriser les plus dangereux, la bataille fit rage et échappa à tout contrôle. C'était un véritable carnage, les jeunes gens, voyant là un espoir de retrouver leur liberté se lancèrent dans la bataille contre ce qui restait des forces de Sorrenzo. Mais ils avaient un gros désavantage physique et nombreux furent littéralement massacrés. Camus et le guerrier d'Asgard mirent un bon moment à réussir à faire cesser les combats et maîtriser les derniers éléments rebelles, mais le résultat n'était pas brillant et Camus lui-même fut saisi d'horreur devant le nombre de cadavres gisant ça et là dans l'ensemble de la structure. Nikos et son jeune amant avaient subis de nombreuses attaques et étaient tous deux blessés gravement. Après s'être ressaisi, il organisa les premiers soins aidé du jeune fils du guerrier qui semblait posséder un don de guérisseur et toute l'aide qu'il put trouver. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Nikos mais ils firent l'impossible pour le soigner avec le peu de moyen dont ils disposaient. Une fois un hôpital de fortune installé, Camus et le guerrier d'Asgard firent le nécessaire pour détruire la totalité du réseau et faire venir des secours pour soigner et sauver tous les jeunes adolescents, laissant la garde des blessés au jeune fils du guerrier. Nikos ne survécut pas et le jeune homme concentra ses efforts sur son jeune amant qu'il réussit à sauver.  
>- Et c'est tout ? interrogea Dohko, plus que choqué.<br>- Pas tout à fait. Trois mois plus tard, alors que tout était enfin réglé au niveau de la petite ville, maintenant sous l'autorité légale du pays, que tous les jeunes gens encore en vie avaient été pris en charge par les institutions compétentes, que tout le réseau avait été démantelé et détruit et que le guerrier d'Asgard s'apprêtait à ramener enfin le jeune noble à sa famille, ce dernier disparut subitement. Personne ne put jamais le retrouver et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui jusqu'à ce que Camus trouve à l'université, après l'attaque de Shiryu, le fameux pendentif qu'il portait.  
>- Apollon ?<br>- C'est la conclusion logique à laquelle Camus a fini par aboutir…  
>- Mais alors qui était ce Nikos ?<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Thanatos, en conférence psychique avec son maître et son jumeau essayait de faire une analyse rapide des informations que le guerrier divin d'Eta avait révélées à Hypnos.

Mais ce dernier avait relaté ces événements vus il y a des années et dans des conditions extrêmement difficiles pour lui. De plus son jugement semblait être faussé par l'affection qu'il avait développée pour son jeune blessé et qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir dans son cœur encore pur et innocent, frappé de plein fouet par tant d'horreur.

_- Il faudrait avoir plus de renseignements sur ce Nikos, _dit Hadès.  
>- je vais mettre Eaque sur le coup. S'il est mort, on devrait retrouver sa trace ici.<br>_- Je suis presque sûr que Mime ne m'a pas tout dit, _dit Hypnos._ C'est comme s'il était incapable de faire face à tous ces événements…  
><em>_- Si nous avons obtenu ces informations, je pense que le Grand Pope ne doit pas en être loin non plus, _rajouta Hadès.  
>- Exact ! Surtout si un de ses chevaliers est directement concerné !<br>_- Vous croyez que c'était bien Apollon ? _demanda Hypnos.  
><em>- Certain ! <em>répondit Hadès_. A cette époque, son père l'a puni pour avoir semé le chaos dans un pays, en l'envoyant en tant que mortel sur Terre. Nous avions tous été mis en garde qu'aucun de nous ne devait lui porter assistance et ignorer ses appels.  
><em>- Et Athéna aurait bravé l'interdit de son père ?  
><em><strong>- <strong>__Elle a toujours été proche d'Artémis, je suppose qu'elle a dû se laisser convaincre d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui explique son silence encore aujourd'hui, _en déduisit le maître des Enfers.  
>- Bien je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des informations sur ce Nikos ! finit Thanatos en mettant fin à la communication psychique.<p>

L'instant d'après, il se matérialisait dans le chambre d'Eaque, surprenant ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à se coucher :

- J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement ! dit-il.  
>- A vos ordres Seigneur Thanatos ! répondit le juge totalement conscient que cette fois, il ne venait pas pour le plaisir d'être avec lui.<p>

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, n'avaient établi aucune règle et pourtant tous deux savaient parfaitement retrouver leur rang en une fraction de seconde. Thanatos en était encore parfois étonné. Il avait craint que leur relation n'affecte les décisions du juge dans son travail, mais il n'en était rien. Eaque avait cette capacité à discerner immédiatement ce qu'il venait faire chez lui. Et cette particularité du népalais était bien loin de lui déplaire.

Au contraire, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cet humain hors du commun. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait de lui :

- Sans un nom complet, il ne va pas être facile de le retrouver dans les registres ! commenta ce dernier. Pouvez-vous au moins me donner des informations sur la date de sa mort ?  
>- Si on en juge par les renseignements récoltés par mon frère, cela remonterait à peu de temps avant le début de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Peut-être trois ans, voir moins…<br>- Et si vos déductions sont exactes, ce Nikos aurait sauvé un Dieu ?  
>- C'est exact !<br>- Alors, à partir de ça je sais par où commencer, dit-il en finissant de se rhabiller rapidement.  
>- Je te retrouverai pour le petit déjeuner, répondit le Dieu de la mort, j'ai moi aussi certaines recherches à effectuer !<br>- Bien Monseigneur ! répondit Eaque en s'apprêtant à partir.

Thanatos fut à deux doigts de le retenir le temps d'un baiser mais se reprit en se donnant une claque mentale. Depuis quand devenait-il aussi sentimental ? Il chassa d'un geste cette ridicule pensée et disparut rapidement.

Ooo000ooO

**Château d'Hadès**

Rhadamanthe avait rejoint la salle à manger et regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit faiblement éclairée, laissait voir un magnifique jardin. Il était surpris, il ne connaissait pas cette demeure de son Seigneur. Et il se demandait ce qui allait advenir de lui dans un avenir proche. Ce repas en tête à tête avant de regagner les Enfers ne lui laissait guère de doute sur les intentions du propriétaire des lieux.

Il avait ardemment désiré ce moment tout en le craignant terriblement. Serait-il à la hauteur des attentes de son Seigneur ?

Ce dernier finissait de se changer pour le rejoindre en repensant aux dernières informations découvertes par Hypnos. Il était certain que Shion et Dohko finiraient par trouver les mêmes éléments qu'eux. Une pointe d'agacement l'envahit en pensant à ce couple quasiment fusionnel et si complémentaire. Qui pouvait bien être celui, car de ce côté les paroles du chevalier ne laissait planer aucun doute, qui pouvait autant retenir les deux attentions ?

Décidément les mortels étaient parfois incompréhensibles !

Il était prêt.

En parlant d'humain, il était temps d'un retrouver un qui devait mourir d'impatience. Un sourire éclaira le visage du Dieu alors qu'il le rejoignait enfin.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance **

Shiryu regarda d'un air navré le repas qu'il avait préparé avec tant de soin et se décida enfin à prendre un peu de nourriture. Il se fit un plateau et rangea soigneusement ce que ses deux amants ne viendraient pas déguster.

Quelque chose les retenait tous les deux et bien qu'il en ait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, il se sentait un peu seul cette nuit.

Dès demain soir, il partirait avec ses frères accompagner leur Déesse qui tenait à être présente pour soutenir Hilda de Polaris dans la tâche qu'elle avait entreprise en organisant cette réunion. Il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec Shion et Dohko avant ce départ.

Comme toujours, son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure en pareille situation. Il savait qu'il avait découvert une chose importante car Shion ne l'aurait pas si facilement fait sortir de son bureau si cela s'était révélé une fausse piste. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que si tout ce qu'ils avaient tous subi avait effectivement un rapport avec cette mission et donc Camus, alors il avait de fortes chances que celui visé au final soit Hyoga.

Il soupira. Il manquait d'éléments tangibles pour aller complètement dans ce sens, mais son intuition lui criait qu'il avait raison. Ils allaient tous les cinq se retrouver de nouveau en première ligne dès demain soir et tout près d'Apollon. Les autres chevaliers ne les rejoindraient que le lendemain, hormis Shura et Aïolia déjà sur place. Seraient-ils à la hauteur si le Dieu décidait de s'en prendre à Hyoga sans attendre la réception, et donc des renforts ?

Ils avaient déjà combattu des Dieux et quelque part, ils avaient fait leurs armes dans ces guerres sans merci. Devenant à chaque fois plus fort, et depuis, ils s'étaient tous beaucoup entraînés et avec l'aide des chevaliers d'or. Ils avaient tous acquis de nouvelles attaques, fait des progrès. Et puis leur lien était toujours là, intact et peut-être plus fort qu'avant.

Les liens… cela aussi le travaillait. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de découvrir ce tout nouveau lien qu'il sentait poindre au fond de lui. Cette force attractive, bien plus forte que lui, qui le poussait vers les deux hommes qu'il aimait.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida de se mettre au lit. La journée serait longue demain, autant prendre quelques forces.

Alors qu'il s'endormait enfin, son cosmos s'éleva doucement de son corps, l'entourant le protégeant et le guidant inconsciemment vers ce partage qu'il espérait maintenant de tout son être.

Ooo000ooO

**Château d'Hadès**

Le Dieu et son juge avaient dîné en discutant des derniers événements survenus au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Hadès avait tout de suite senti le léger malaise de son juge et n'eut pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour en comprendre la raison. En temps normal cela l'aurait agacé, mais venant de celui qui l'avait embrassé le premier et avec tant d'aplomb, cela le fit sourire et l'attendrit.

Finalement Rhadamanthe n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait croire. Pourtant, il pouvait clairement lire le désir à peine voilé dans les yeux dorés quand son regard suivait certaines parties de sa personne. Mais ce qui le toucha encore plus que ce désir qu'il partageait pleinement, c'était la flamme de passion qu'il voyait s'allumer parfois et que le juge faisait tout pour dissimuler.

Ils arrivaient à la fin du repas quand Hadès décida de mettre le travail de côté pour le reste de la nuit. Il fit servir le dessert ainsi que le café sur la table basse et fit comprendre d'un geste à ses serviteurs de ne plus le déranger.

Rhadamanthe attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour le suivre jusqu'au canapé, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il n'y avait que quelques pas qui les séparaient de leur destination, et la main de son maître ne lâchait pas la sienne. Alors il fit taire ses doutes et sa raison. Sa main le retint fermement et il l'enlaça.

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens, le faisant frissonner violement, alors que le Dieu se retournait vers lui, à la fois surpris et ravi qu'il prenne ainsi l'initiative et il se laissa faire docilement.

Le sang de l'anglais se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, lui envoyant des pulsions presque douloureuses tellement elles étaient intenses, directement dans son bas-ventre, devant cette apparente soumission. Car il savait bien qu'il serait rapidement dominé par lui.

Il fut perdu dès que ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Mais il plongea avec délice et bonheur vers ce paradis, totalement conscient que ce qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à vivre serait sans aucun doute sa plus belle et son unique étreinte avec son maître. Et c'est en gémissant de bien-être qu'il ouvrit ses lèvres, s'offrant à son Dieu, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son corps souple.

Hadès sourit intérieurement en prenant la direction du baiser, laissant ses mains vagabonder librement dans son dos musclé. Il pouvait aisément sentir les siens frissonner sous ses légers touchers, le fin tissu de soie de sa chemise ne pouvant rien dissimuler à ses doigts experts. Il fit longuement durer le plaisir, laissant parler son expérience pour rendre fou de désir l'homme dans ses bras, par ce seul baiser.

Il le rompit néanmoins, lui glissant à l'oreille d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle :

- N'oublie pas que tu as encore à te faire pardonner ta conduite ridicule au Sanctuaire de mon frère…

Et il se dégagea rapidement s'installant sur le canapé, laissant son juge, figé sur place.

Ce dernier déglutit péniblement, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter. Son désir exacerbé par ce baiser intense rendait ses pensées incohérentes. Mais pas assez néanmoins pour ne pas sentir la menace de la punition divine. Il s'avança courageusement vers cette dernière en rejoignant son Seigneur sur le canapé.

Hadès lui mit d'autorité une assiette contenant un part de gâteau dans les mains et servit le café, l'observant du coin de l'œil. En fait, la divinité n'avait aucune intention de le punir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en l'obligeant à patienter si longtemps pour concrétiser un jeu qu'il avait lui-même entamé. Mais le lui faire croire pour le soumettre un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Bien qu'il doutât que l'anglais soit si facilement enclin à la soumission en général.

Son refus presque systématique de toute autorité, hormis la sienne, le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Même les Dieux jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à se faire entendre s'il refusait de les écouter, et c'est sûrement à force de les entendre se plaindre, tout comme Pandore, qu'il s'était si fortement intéressé à sa personne.

- Que puis-je faire ? demanda soudain Rhadamanthe en reposant son assiette vide, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Comment suis-je sensé agir pour vous prouver mon dévouement ?  
>- Hum… cela demande réflexion… s'amusa le Dieu.<br>- Seigneur Hadès ! Je suis sérieux là !  
>- Mais moi aussi ! Ne t'en déplaise !<p>

Rhadamanthe le regarda, surpris et encore une fois désarçonné par son attitude si peu commune. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il portait la tasse de café à sa bouche, ses yeux bleus et vifs surveillant chacun de ses gestes :

- Tu pourrais déjà ôter cette chemise pour commencer ! continua le Dieu sur sa lancée.  
>- Vous plaisantez ?<br>- En ai-je l'air ? Aurais-tu l'audace de prétendre que tu ne le désires pas ? Dois-je te renvoyer dans ta chambre avec un petit sermon et te le laisser te consumer sans fin de frustration ?

Tout en parlant, Hadès avait reposé sa tasse et ôter des mains de son juge la sienne, se rapprochant assez de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Quel est ta réponse Juge Rhadamanthe de Wyvern ?

Ce dernier commença à déboutonner sa chemise en silence, la laissant rapidement tomber sur le canapé. Hadès admira un instant la vue qui s'offrait ainsi à lui avant qu'une des ses mains ne viennent parcourir légèrement le torse divinement sculpté par les entraînements intensifs. Rhadamanthe frémit d'abord puis frissonna nettement quand la main accentua ses caresses.

Il était parfait, tout comme l'avait deviné le Dieu et cette fois, il était temps de mettre fin à ce jeu. Il se leva :

- Suis-moi… dit-il en se dirigeant vers le mur du fond, ouvrant une porte dérobée, disparaissant par l'ouverture. Son juge ne fut pas long à le rejoindre découvrant avec stupeur une chambre ou plutôt la chambre de son maître.

Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner outre mesure. Il le coinça contre le mur alors que la porte se refermait doucement. Rhadamanthe gémit alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres et laissait glisser ses mains, devenues beaucoup plus audacieuses sur le corps à demi nu.

Si telle était sa punition alors il était prêt à la subir indéfiniment. Il perdit rapidement pied devant le savoir-faire de son seigneur qu'il n'osait pas encore qualifier d'amant. Son corps déjà bien échauffé ne lui appartint bientôt plus du tout. Il était incapable de contrôler ses gémissements et ses cris face à une torture aussi divine qu'incroyable et il se pâmait de plaisir, en réclamant davantage encore.

Hadès prit son temps pour le rendre fou. Il le voulait tout à lui et il s'y employa. Il lécha, mordit, caressa chaque centimètres carrés de la peau qui s'offrait à lui, se délectant des sons de plus en plus incontrôlés qu'il laissait échapper. Il traça de véritables sillons de feu sur le cou ou le torse, voir même le dos de l'anglais qui ne tenait encore debout que par un incroyable effort de volonté.

Pas une fois, il ne se posa la question de savoir pourquoi lui et pourquoi maintenant… Pourquoi il voulait tellement marquer sa chair. Pourquoi il en ressentait un besoin si pressant qu'il lui offrait ainsi ce qu'il n'avait jamais offert à un simple humain.

Il caressa nombre de fois son sexe encore prisonnier, descendant sur la courbe des fesses fermes, s'attardant sur la chute de rein avant de se décider à le débarrasser de cet écrin devenu si pesant.

Il sourit au nombre d'efforts désespérés qu'il faisait pour l'atteindre à son tour, ne lui offrant pour l'instant que l'échancrure de sa chemise dont il réussit quand même à défaire habilement quelques boutons. Il entendait ses grognements de frustration quand il se dérobait à ses caresses, mais il lui suffisait alors d'intensifier un baiser ou un toucher pour reprendre rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Et pour l'instant, il voulait le garder. Là aussi, il en ignorait le pourquoi…

Rhadamanthe subissait cette vague, ou plutôt cette déferlante comme il le pouvait. Lui, avait cessé de se poser toutes questions et son esprit pragmatique profitait tout autant que son corps de cette nuit de rêve. Lui qui ne s'était jamais soumis devant personne lors de ses étreintes s'offrait entièrement et volontairement à celui qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout et qui avait si bien su emprisonner son cœur.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, dont les dimensions dépassaient largement la taille normale et s'y échoua sur le ventre, s'accrochant aux draps de soie alors que le Dieu le recouvrait de son corps encore vêtu. Il grogna de plaisir et d'anticipation en sentant son désir à travers le tissu se frottant impudiquement contre ses fesses qu'il projeta même à sa rencontre.

Hadès poussa un râle de plaisir avant de se relever pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Rhadamanthe en profita pour se retourner. Ils se regardèrent un instant, le souffle court et un même désir brûlant dans leurs yeux. L'anglais se releva doucement et avança une main timide vers son Dieu. Ce dernier ne le repoussant pas, il finit de déboutonner sa chemise pour profiter à son tour du corps divin.

Le Dieu la laissa lui-même tomber sur le lit, fermant à demi les yeux, savourant pleinement pendant quelques temps des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de son juge. Ce dernier profita de son abandon passager pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau enfin à sa portée. Hadès frissonna violement et soupira de bien-être. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que des sensations qu'il croyait oubliées affluaient par vagues successives et de plus en plus en forte à son esprit, se répandant à l'infini dans tout son corps. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et il s'arqua à la rencontre des lèvres si indécentes.

Rhadamanthe le sentit et s'enhardit. Il n'avait certes pas l'expérience ni le savoir-faire de son maître mais n'avait rien non plus d'un novice. Et Hadès le rendait fou de désir depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il ne profite pas au maximum de la chance qui lui était offerte. Aussi glissa-t-il lentement mais sûrement vers le ventre frissonnant, déboutonnant d'une main le pantalon bien trop encombrant à son goût.

Il libéra enfin le sexe dressé de la divinité qui grogna d'impatience et changea de position pour pouvoir y poser ses lèvres. Hadès ne put retenir le râle qui fusa dans la pièce, le faisant réaliser d'un coup ce qui se passait. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure dorée alors qu'il en réclamait davantage, imposant son rythme à son juge.

Mais au-delà des multiples sensations, qui maintenant parcouraient librement son corps, il se sentait revenir à la vie. Ses longues années de solitude depuis le départ de son épouse malgré la bienveillance des jumeaux, semblaient peu à peu se dissoudre à travers le corps de cet humain. Il sourit en pensant à ce terme qui, même véridique, ne rendait certes pas hommage au petit miracle qu'opérait son juge en cette nuit.

S'il avait largement comblé un besoin physique pendant toutes ces années, son cœur lui était resté de marbre. Bien sur, il avait de la tendresse pour les jumeaux, mais rien qui ne pouvait ressembler à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Or Rhadamanthe venait brutalement de le réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Il repensa en court instant aux paroles d'un certain chevalier empreint d'une grande sagesse. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu deviner ce que lui n'avait pas encore réalisé à ce moment.

Car il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute à présent. Il voulait cet homme non pas pour un simple jeu ou une unique nuit. Mais pour bien plus que cela. Et ce que son esprit de Dieu refusait encore, son corps, lui, l'avait déjà deviné.

Il se tendit malgré lui et il releva prestement la tête de son juge avant l'inévitable, s'arrachant à la douce quiétude pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'anglais subit cet assaut en refermant ses bras autour de lui, comblé par tant d'ardeur.

A partir de là, il n'y eut plus, pour le Dieu, de serviteur, mais simplement un homme qu'il voulait à tout prix séduire et conserver au creux de ses bras. Et il serait grand temps d'en mesurer les conséquences après cette nuit car au fond de lui, il n'aspirait qu'à partager à nouveau l'amour dont l'avait privé Perséphone.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit encore enlacés, le souffle de plus en plus court et les yeux de plus en plus fiévreux. Les prunelles bleues prirent le dessus et Rhadamanthe sombra dans un abyme de plaisir. Il s'accrochait désespérément à son amant cherchant son souffle entre deux baisers brûlants, criant sans retenue sous les assauts multiples qu'il subissait.

Des sillons de feus tracés sur sa peau vibrante, des morsures maintes et maintes fois répétées comme pour laisser une trace d'appartenance, de l'écrin humide et chaud qui enveloppa son sexe déjà à l'agonie et l'emmenant à de multiples reprises au bord de la rupture et enfin des doigts et de la langue parcourant impudiquement son intimité, il devint la victime consentante ne vivant plus que pour et par l'homme au dessus de lui.

Il parvint à son paroxysme quand il pénétra enfin, et ce malgré la douleur qui lui arracha des larmes de souffrance. Hadès les cueillit tendrement de sa langue, comprenant le cadeau qu'il lui faisait et encore plus déterminé que jamais à lui faire vivre intensément ce moment unique et magique.

Pour cet homme qui avait si bien su réveiller la parcelle d'humanité subsistant en son cœur meurtri, il devint le plus doux des amants. Il l'entraîna dans la danse finale, s'émerveillant de ses cris et de son naturel face à la vague de plus en plus puissante qu'il sentait croître en lui, se perdant finalement lui aussi. Mais il maintint au-delà de ses propres limites le rythme long et puissant jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus retarder l'ultime extase de leurs deux corps unis.

Rhadamanthe hurla son plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Hadès, lui-même ne parvint pas à retenir le cri qui s'éleva de son être à ce final qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis si longtemps. Et quand il s'effondra de fatigue sur le corps de son amant, ce dernier eut encore la force de le cueillir au creux de ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement.

C'est seulement à cet instant que la divinité comprit enfin les paroles du chevalier de la Balance. Les liens… il suffisait de le vouloir après tout… et l'amour n'avait et n'aura jamais aucune limite, tant qu'il reste pur et sincère. Etait-ce finalement la réponse ?

Et peut-être pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'endormit en pensant à l'avenir autrement qu'à un long fleuve de guerres incessantes en serrant contre lui le corps épuisé de l'anglais qui lui murmura en s'endormant

_- _Je vous aime tant…

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Ça devait finir par arriver non ? Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

**Au petit matin**

Un nouveau jour se leva. Le compte à rebours était maintenant lancé, aussi bien pour Apollon que pour les trois Dieux s'apprêtant à lui faire face. Dans moins de quarante-huit heures, ils se retrouveraient face à face.

Hadès regagna les Enfers pour y parfaire sa stratégie, accompagné Rhadamanthe, non sans avoir une fois encore, profité de la chaleur de ce dernier lors de leur douche matinale. Un moment de calme et de tendresse qu'il partagea bien volontiers car il n'ignorait pas que le temps restant avant la réception serait sans doute bien trop chargé pour lui permettre de retrouver l'anglais dans l'intimité.

Ce dernier ne posa aucune question quant à l'avenir improbable dans son esprit d'une prochaine rencontre avec son Seigneur et Maître. Mais il glissa avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, une fois encore, dans les abîmes du plaisir que le Dieu savait si bien éveiller en lui.

Ooo000ooO

De son côté, Poséidon réglait les derniers détails d'une cérémonie qu'il redoutait maintenant vu ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Kanon. Mais il ne pouvait assurément pas laisser l'écaille du Dragon des Mers plus longtemps sans porteur. Surtout s'il devait protéger son Sanctuaire de folie vengeresse de son neveu, qui pour lui ne faisait aucun doute, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans. Quoi que, il en avait maintenant une petite idée.

Il surveillait aussi, du coin de l'œil, le rétablissement d'Io de Scylla qui semblait par moment fort mélancolique et faisait de longues promenades en solitaire dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais il n'avait guère le temps non plus de s'en occuper maintenant. Néanmoins il s'avéra d'une aide précieuse, sur ordre de son Seigneur qui comptait ainsi lui occuper l'esprit, pour Sirène qui était débordé par la préparation du prochain départ et de la cérémonie, couplé aux affaires en cours de l'Empire Solo, même si Isaak l'aidait de son mieux pour ces dernières.

Ooo000ooO

Athéna profitait de son dernier jour au sein de son Sanctuaire pour confier à celui qui la secondait depuis si longtemps, les affaires en cours de la famille Kido pour la durée de son absence, laissant le soin à Shion et Dohko de s'occuper des chevaliers.

Ces derniers avaient fort à faire et n'avaient guère eu le temps de prendre du repos depuis le retour de la Balance. Pourtant tous deux avaient très bien senti le cosmos du Dragon alors qu'il s'endormait et s'étaient promis de lui accorder un peu de temps avant son prochain départ.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Chrysaor revenait de sa visite matinale chez Io et faisait maintenant route pour les appartements de sa dulcinée qui devait être très nerveuse. Elle serait, en effet, la principale cible de tous les regards lors de la cérémonie à venir.

Il la trouva recroquevillée sur son canapé en proie à une violente angoisse. Il sourit en la rejoignant et en la prenant dans ses bras. Encore une fois, il utilisa son cosmos pour sortir la jeune sirène de sa torpeur. Heureusement que Io allait bien mieux et qu'il s'occupait des préparatifs avec Sirène et qu'il n'avait pas eu ou peu à l'utiliser de ce côté.

Thétis se détendit peu à peu dans les bras puissants et si rassurants de son amant :

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'angoisser ainsi !  
>- Mais tu l' a vu hier ! Elle s'est battue pour Kanon ! Et si Elle me rejetait ?<br>- Je crois plutôt qu'Elle voulait juste mettre en garde l'armure de celui-ci… du moins c'est comme cela que je l'ai ressenti !  
>- J'ai peur tu sais…<br>- Au pire, Elle ne voudra pas de toi, mais tu n'en démériteras pas pour autant ! Nombre d'apprentis se sont vu rejetés par une protection divine, ils n'en sont jamais morts !  
>- J'en mourrai de honte…<p>

Doucement Chrysaor lui releva la tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans son cou :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aurais jamais honte de toi !

Sur quoi, il captura ses lèvres fines pour un doux baiser.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Minos, Rhadamanthe et Pandore découvrirent avec stupeur Hadès et Thanatos qui les avaient rejoints pour le déjeuner. Après les salutations d'usages, ils s'installèrent tous à table attendant avec impatience le dernier juge qui surgit avec une bonne demi-heure de retard.

Pandore s'apprêtait à l'apostropher sévèrement mais un regard de Thanatos la fit refermer précipitamment la bouche avant que le moindre son ne s'en échappe :

- Veuillez excusez mon retard, disait justement Eaque en s'inclinant devant les deux divinités, mais je me suis laissé gagner par ces recherches !  
>- L'as-tu au moins trouvé ? demanda le Dieu de la mort.<br>- Mieux que cela ! Je l'ai localisé car il est ici comme vous le suggériez Seigneur Thanatos, mais il m'est impossible de lui parler sans votre aide.

Hadès releva la tête et regarda son juge. Ce dernier confirma d'un signe ses soupçons :

- Thanatos je te charge de partir tout de suite après ce déjeuner avec Eaque pour interroger cet homme !

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils mangèrent enfin.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, manoir d'Apollon **

Le Dieu se préparait. On lui avait envoyé un messager du palais de la princesse Hilda pour l'informer que la réunion se tiendrait bien, et ce, dès le lendemain soir. Il était grand temps pour lui d'investir les lieux. De plus il souhaitait maintenant fortement rencontrer cet étrange guerrier qui évoquait pour lui des sons si doux et si apaisants. Il avait de nouveau essayé d'investir son esprit mais s'était heurté à la volonté farouche et impitoyable d'un autre cosmos qu'il avait pourtant en son temps largement manipulé, le guerrier divin de Delta.

Surpris par tant de force chez cet homme, il n'avait pu en conclure qu'une chose qu'il devait maintenant vérifier par lui-même. Mais si, comme il le pressentait Hypnos protégeait Albéric, alors il devrait se débarrasser du Dieu du sommeil.

Alex se présenta devant lui, prêt à partir :

- Maître…  
>- Je viens ! le coupa le Dieu. As-tu transmis mes ordres ?<br>- C'est fait, vos serviteurs sont déjà en route vers leur cible respective.  
>- Bien…<p>

Le jeune homme s'inclina et le précéda jusqu'au carrosse devant le conduire au palais. Apollon avait tenu à arriver normalement en ce lieu qu'il s'apprêtait à investir.  
>Il chercha presque machinalement le pendentif perdu lors de son incursion à l'Université d'Athènes et jura entre ses dents en constatant encore une fois son absence :<p>

- Nikos, je vais enfin te venger ! Encore un peu de patience mon ange et tu pourras enfin reposer en paix…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

En ce début d'après-midi, le royaume de Poséidon était encore une fois déserté de ses habitants.

Ils étaient tous de nouveau dans la salle du trône, les chevaliers et les représentants des enfers en moins, attendant cette fois celui qui avait été pressenti par leur Maître pour endosser l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, fraîchement restituée. Et même si aucun n'osait le dire à voix haute, chacun se félicitait de ne pas être celui-là.

Quand les six Généraux entrèrent, le silence se fit rapidement et Poséidon s'installa son trône, ouvrant comme la veille les lourdes portes avec son trident.

Thétis n'en menait pas large mais s'avança résolument dans la travée centrale jusqu'à quelques mètres de l'écaille, toujours au même endroit que la veille. Elle sentit immédiatement le cosmos de son aimé autour d'elle ainsi que celui de Io qui lui envoyait ses encouragements.

Tous deux se connaissaient bien grâce à Chrysaor. Ils avaient vite sympathisé quand ce dernier avait pris soin de lui et Io souhaitait de tout cœur qu'elle puisse endosser l'écaille vacante de Kanon, stabilisant à nouveau ainsi leur force.

Il n'y avait pas trente six mille façons de se faire reconnaître par une protection divine, quelle qu'elle soit. Et Thétis le savait parfaitement aussi laissa-t-elle doucement s'élever son cosmos dans la salle, le poussant à la rencontre de l'écaille.

Cette dernière frémit légèrement mais ne sembla pas tenir compte de ce cosmos pour s'éveiller. Sans faiblir, la sirène l'augmenta doucement jusqu'à en surprendre même agréablement son Seigneur et Maître qui jeta un regard en coin à Chrysaor, se demandant dans quelle mesure ce dernier l'avait aidé à développer une telle puissance.

Très lentement, l'écaille sembla réagir et s'éveiller. Elle commença par frémir, un peu comme un chat que l'on dérange pendant sa sieste. On aurait pu croire qu'elle jaugeait cette étrange aura venue la perturber dans son sommeil. Une lueur s'éleva doucement de la divine protection et s'aventura à la rencontre de celle qui la dérangeait.

La salle toute entière retenait son souffle, car si à cet instant, Thétis se faisait reconnaître et s'harmonisait avec l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, alors ce serait gagné pour elle. Poséidon lui-même savait l'issue incertaine.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Thétis augmenta encore légèrement son cosmos. Cette fois, l'écaille réagit instantanément et s'éleva dans les airs pour se recomposer dans sa forme totem avant de fondre sur la sirène.

Un cri s'éleva dans la salle. Mais l'explosion attendue ne survint pas. D'une main tendue en avant, Thétis avait arrêté l'attaque et tenait maintenant l'écaille en respect. Son corps tout entier s'arquait sous l'effort mais elle tenait bon.

La salle en oublia de respirer, car tous avaient encore en mémoire les événements de la veille. Mais l'écaille semblait avoir eu son compte de combat, ou peut-être avait-elle envie de trouver un maître plus respectueux de sa puissance que ne l'avait été Kanon. Toujours est-il que son cosmos après s'être plusieurs fois enroulé autour de celui de Thétis comme pour le tester, abdiqua sans trop de difficulté. La sirène s'éleva à son tour avant de se voir recouvrir de l'écaille divine. Elle venait de gagner son respect.

Poséidon soupira de soulagement. Enfin sa garde était reconstituée !

Il clôtura la cérémonie sur un discours de bienvenue pour la sirène devenue Général sous le regard on ne peu plus fier de son cher et tendre qui n'avait jamais douté d'elle.

Le Dieu des Océans se sentait nettement mieux et invita ses sept généraux à un repas pour les informer de ceux qu'ils comptaient emmener avec lui au Royaume d'Asgard. Comme l'avait suggéré son frère, il désigna trois généraux pour l'accompagner : Sirène de Sorrente, Bian de l'Hippocampe et Io de Scylla. Isaak de Kraken prendrait la direction du Sanctuaire sous-marin en leurs absences à tout les quatre.

Io dut lutter contre le sourire qu'il sentait s'étirer malgré lui sur ses lèvres, heureux de pouvoir accompagner son Seigneur. Etrangement depuis son passage chez lui, il avait entièrement récupéré ses moyens physiques mais luttait encore contre les élans de son cœur.

Il ne se sentait pas le droit de poser un regard autre que celui du serviteur qu'il était sur son Seigneur. Sa trahison restait pour lui une marque au fer rouge, le condamnant à la solitude éternelle, car personne ne saurait remplacer l'amour qu'il lui portait au plus profond de lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Les cinq chevaliers divins s'étaient séparés après une brève rencontre matinale sur la plage. Depuis que le Dragon avait cru à la perte de leur lien, ils avaient repris cette habitude de se voir sur la plage au moins une fois par jour.

Ils se retrouveraient en fin de journée pour partir à Asgard avec Athéna. Mais dans l'immédiat chacun d'entre d'eux souhaitait profiter de cet après-midi pour s'offrir un dernier moment de quiétude auprès de leurs aimés.

Shun avait maintenant complètement récupéré et avait prévu une promenade en ville avec Kanon. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà sur le chemin rejoignant les temples et l'enleva sans aucun scrupule à ses frères d'armes.

Ikki les quitta rapidement aussi, rejoignant Shaka, qui lui ouvrait chaque jour les jardins du temple de la Vierge, où ils pouvaient à loisir se retrouver seuls et s'aimer ou simplement déjeuner et discuter à l'abri du regard des autres. Shaka n'étant guère démonstratif, hormis dans cet univers si particulier où il pouvait alors devenir beaucoup plus naturel, pour la plus grande joie d'Ikki.

Seiya retourna dans la petite grotte où Aïoros l'attendait déjà pour un nouveau pique-nique et peut-être plus. Pégase souhaitait juste passer du temps avec lui avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent séparés à nouveau et ce lieu était devenu en quelque sorte leur sanctuaire personnel.

Hyoga rejoint quant à lui, Milo et Camus qui l'attendaient sur la plage pour une ballade en bateau. Le Scorpion avait déjà prévu l'itinéraire et ils devaient rejoindre une petite île où ils pourraient être tranquilles tous les trois.

Shiryu était le seul qui ignorait quoi faire de son après-midi. Il avait à peine vu ses deux amants mais ne leur en voulait aucunement. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller profiter des thermes du Sanctuaire, assez peu utilisé en ce moment, et qui aurait le bon goût de lui rappeler les bains japonais qu'il affectionnait, prenant le temps avant cela de faire une pause déjeuner rapide dans le temple de la Balance.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Enfers, à Elysion**

Thanatos et Eaque se rendirent à Elysion dès la fin du repas. Le finlandais se fit conduire au dernier lieu de résidence des quelques privilégiés qui pouvaient prétendre à demeurer à jamais en cet endroit sacré.

Lui-même, tout comme les autres juges n'avaient jamais eu l'honneur d'y pénétrer. Ici tout n'était que douceur de vivre et plus aucun souci ne venait perturber ceux qui y vivaient. Les muses se chargeaient de l'intendance suivant les ordres des Dieux jumeaux qui veillaient à maintenir l'ordre.

Mais ici, sous un soleil éternel, dans une paysage de rêve, muni d'une jeunesse elle aussi éternelle, les défunts n'avaient guère de raisons de chercher querelle à quiconque et les incidents étaient forts rares.

Au vu des siècles écoulés, ils restaient peu nombreux mais suffisamment quand même pour qu'ils poussent leurs recherches dans les archives de cette partie de enfers tenus par Hypnos en personne car nul autre que lui ou son jumeau et bien sûr le Maître des Enfers, ne pouvaient accéder à ces registres.

Thanatos avait toujours laissé ce soin à son jumeau qui notait les arrivées dans ces derniers qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à consulter. Suivant les indications d'Eaque il chercha en vain le jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs, entré en ce lieu au moment de la mort de Nikos.

Devant son silence, Eaque réfléchit rapidement et lui demanda si toutefois un jeune homme du même âge n'y était pas parvenu dans le même laps de temps. Thanatos finit par mettre la main sur un jeune garçon correspondant à ces critères :

- Bien, alors cela doit être lui ! s'exclama le juge.  
>- Si c'est le cas, la description que nous en fait Mime d'Eta est erronée ainsi que son nom !<br>- Allons le voir et peut-être pourrons-nous enfin comprendre ! proposa Eaque.

Thanatos acquiesça et il nota mentalement l'endroit où devait se trouver celui qu'il recherchait, guidant ensuite le juge jusqu'à lui.

Eaque se retrouva presque sans voix en découvrant son apparence et dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas paraître surpris quand ce dernier leur sourit en disant :

- Je suis content que vous m'ayez enfin retrouvé ! Je finissais par désespérer de pouvoir arrêter Apollon !

Sa voix était douce avec des intonations chantantes et il était blond avec des yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent. Mais surtout on sentait la noblesse filtrer de tout son être !

- Je suppose que mon apparence vous surprend, dit-il en voyant leur surprise. Mais il est difficile de tromper le maître de ces lieux, aussi ai-je du me résoudre à redevenir celui que j'ai toujours caché aux yeux de autres durant cette mission où j'ai rencontré Apollon. Mais je suis bel et bien celui que vous cherchez sous le nom de Nikos !  
>- Vous aviez donc changé votre apparence à cette époque ? interrogea le Dieu de la mort.<br>- C'était indispensable pour ma mission et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir agi de cette façon d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe, il vous faut stopper Apollon dans ce stupide désir de vengeance !  
>- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ironisa Eaque en s'installant sur un des fauteuils, invitant d'un geste Thanatos et Nikos à en faire de même. Si vous commenciez par nous raconter votre version des faits ? rajouta-t-il avec douceur. Vous êtes mort en protégeant Apollon ou plutôt celui que vous appeliez Alex n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui et non. Mais vous avez raison, autant commencer par le début mais cela risque d'être long ! Avons-nous vraiment ce temps ? Il devient urgent de l'arrêter ! insista-t-il.  
>- Nous avons encore le temps, l'encouragea Eaque d'un sourire. Si nous voulons le stopper, il nous faut d'abord comprendre ses motivations.<p>

Nikos ferma ses yeux clairs un instant pour se replonger au commencement de ce drame et entama son récit d'une voix calme et claire qui se devait pourtant se briser un certain nombre de fois par la suite. Si Eaque et Thanatos était plutôt surpris par la tournure de cette découverte, il devait forcer peu à peu leur admiration par sa détermination et son courage, mais aussi par son extrême sensibilité aux événements en cours :

- Je me nomme en réalité Elrik de Fergsen et je suis le dernier descendant de cette noble famille du royaume d'Asgard. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore un enfant mais je fus néanmoins élevé dans les pures traditions de noblesse qui régissaient notre famille. J'étais destiné à devenir un guerrier divin si tel était le souhait d'Odin. Dans ce but, je fus éduqué comme tel et dut remplir différentes missions pour le royaume dès mon plus jeune âge. J'avais treize ans lorsque l'on m'envoya dans cette ville pour y enquêter sur ce qui s'y passait et dont certains faits douteux étaient parvenus jusqu'au Palais d'Asgard. Pour ce faire, on me fit totalement changer de look et je dus apprendre à me comporter comme un simple garçon de ferme. L'expérience se révéla très enrichissante et j'adorais ce rôle de simple gamin sans aucune responsabilité à porter, ce qui était tout le contraire de ma vie depuis mon enfance. Je me suis vite laissé entraîner dans ce rôle, sourit-il à ce souvenir.

Il prit un peu d'eau avant de poursuivre :

- Notre petit royaume possède de nombreux guérisseurs se servant des bienfaits que nous procure mère nature pour toutes sortes de potions ou de baumes à des fins aussi diverses que les soins ou les philtres d'amour. Certains d'entre eux avaient développés une potion à base d'herbes et sûrement diverses autres choses permettant de changer temporairement la pigmentation de la pilosité et de l'iris des yeux, ce qui m'a permis de changer mon apparence.

Notre royaume utilisait alors souvent ce genre de subterfuge pour l'espionnage, je suppose que cela est toujours de mise aujourd'hui. C'était donc plutôt heureux que je m'infiltrais dans un groupe de jeune gens qui avait été capturés pour être conduits dans cette petite ville perdue. J'avais sur moi une réserve suffisante de potion pour garder cette apparence pour un an, tout me paraissait débuter sous les meilleurs augures. J'allais malheureusement vite déchanter. J'y ai découvert l'enfer sur terre. Nombre de mes compagnons d'infortune, bien moins portants que moi, ne survécurent pas à ce qu'ils appelaient le dressage.

Une première fois sa voix se brisa, mais il continua :

- Viol continuel, drogues diverses qu'ils nous injectaient, alcool que l'on était forcé de boire et de reconnaître et soumission totale devant des êtres doués de toutes les perversions possibles et imaginables. Une telle dégradation de l'être humain que c'en est difficilement croyable… Survivre à tout prix devint ma seule obsession, mais pour beaucoup, la mort était plus douce que cette vie. J'ai cru devenir fou pendant cette période, en plus je devais faire attention de prendre la potion qui me permettait de garder mon apparence et j'ai souvent été à deux doigts de me faire démasquer. Mais finalement ils m'ont jugés prêts et j'ai été présentés au bras droit du patron qui était à l'époque une être malfaisant qui a testé mes capacités pendant plusieurs jours avant de m'accorder le privilège de voir enfin le grand patron, le seul qui donnait ou non son accord pour nous intégrer dans son immonde commerce.

Un triste sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Il se nommait Sorrenzo et faisait froid dans le dos juste en vous regardant. J'ai eu de la chance en quelque sorte car il m'a trouvé à son goût et a immédiatement fait de moi son favori. Il n'était pas tendre mais au moins je n'étais plus aussi souvent drogué et je pouvais donc enfin accomplir ma mission. J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon infiltration, je devais comprendre par la suite que cela faisait plus de six mois que j'étais en période de dressage. Cela avait suffit à mon royaume pour envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche, mais bien sûr je l'ignorais. En attendant, je travaillais en faisant mon possible pour réunir le plus d'informations et surtout sauver tous ceux que je pouvais. Je finis par avoir une idée assez précise de tout le réseau mis en place par Sorrenzo, j'étais bien souvent à ses côtés et il ne se méfiait pas de moi. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un objet parmi d'autres, et il faisait ses affaires sans s'occuper de ma présence, parfois même en jouant avec moi. Mais j'en appris beaucoup de cette façon et ce privilège me permettait en partie d'agir tranquillement quand il me laissait en paix. Ce qui arrivait à chacune de ses absences. Je faillis pourtant me faire prendre en libérant un groupe de jeunes qui arrivaient au dressage mais un homme et son jeune fils me sauvèrent en profitant de la panique pour s'infiltrer dans l'organisation. J'ignorais à ce moment que c'était l'homme envoyé à ma recherche et je restais méfiant à son égard. Surtout que je l'avais vu souvent en compagnie de celui qui devait devenir rapidement le nouveau bras droit de Sorrenzo et qui était en réalité, je l'ai découvert au moment de ma mort, Camus du Verseau.

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Bien qu'impatients, Eaque et Thanatos n'osèrent pas le presser :

- A force de les surveiller, j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être. J'ai renforcé ma surveillance pour en apprendre plus sur eux, reprit-il. Et j'ai rapidement compris qu'ils étaient également là pour enquêter eux aussi. Peu importe qui mettait fin à cet enfer et comme je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper pour l'instant, ni même de transmettre ce que je savais, je leur ai fait parvenir anonymement toutes les informations que je possédais. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'Alex a fait son apparition dans la ville. Arrivé de nulle part, il fut repéré rapidement par les sbires de Sorrenzo, je me suis efforcé de le sauver ignorant tout bien sur de sa véritable condition. J'ai appris de sa bouche qu'il était là depuis déjà une bonne semaine quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé et conduit chez moi. Je me suis donné à lui en espérant le retenir le plus longtemps possible enfermé. Le temps de trouver un moyen de lui faire fuir cette ville.

Une nouvelle fois sa voix se fit si basse qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite :

- Mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui et alors que j'avais une possibilité de le faire quitter cet enfer j'ai agi égoïstement en le gardant près de moi un jour de plus. Un jour de trop malheureusement… Ce fut ma perte. Un des espions de Sorrenzo m'avait vu en sa compagnie et je fus découvert. Quand je l'ai compris, j'ai été voir son bras droit pour lui demander de sauver Alex mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ce dernier avait enfreint la promesse qu'il m'avait faite et était parti à ma recherche. J'ai été torturé et je serais sûrement mort à ce moment mais ils le capturèrent et me menèrent devant lui. Il était attaché, ils l'avaient déjà drogué et s'apprêtaient à lui faire subir les pires outrages. Je ne l'ai pas supporté, il était encore si pur ! Du moins pour moi… J'ai explosé. On ne m'avait jamais appris à maîtriser le cosmos car d'après mes maîtres, il était encore bien trop faible. Ces longs mois avaient dû le développer plus vite que prévu et du coup je devins incontrôlable. Même pour moi-même, et je perdis totalement conscience de la réalité. J'ignore complètement ce qui s'est passé à partir de ce moment.

Il se tut encore quelques instants et sa voix était un peu plus ferme quand il continua :

- Quand j'ai brièvement repris connaissance, il y avait ce garçon aux cheveux verts qui nous soignait Alex et moi. Mais je n'avais aucune chance de survivre, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, alors je lui ai demandé de se concentrer sur Alex. Il a d'abord refusé mais s'est finalement rendu compte que c'était la meilleure solution, il n'avait plus assez de cosmos pour nous deux. Il était épuisé et moi j'étais déjà condamné. En arrivant ici, on m'a dit que j'avais sauvé Apollon et que pour cela je méritais ma place en ce lieu. J'ai pu constater de moi-même à travers la fenêtre que nous avons sur le monde des vivants qu'il était en fait mon Alex. Mais j'ai pu aussi sentir le ressentiment, la rage et la colère grandir en lui jusqu'à devenir une véritable obsession. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a réellement aimé, le temps que nous avons passé ensemble a été si court… Moi-même je suis incapable de dire aujourd'hui si je l'aimais ou si j'étais simplement heureux de pouvoir lui procurer un abri et profiter de la tendresse qu'il me donnait là où je ne trouvais que brutalité et possession.

Il secoua la tête :

- Vous comprenez, c'était l'enfer. Sorrenzo passait son temps à m'humilier, à jouer avec mon corps, quand il ne me donnait pas en cadeau à d'autres. Je ne connaissais plus que la violence et le mépris, les drogues et l'alcool. Alors Alex, c'était un peu d'humanité qui revenait me voir, me faire sentir que quelque part, j'étais toujours vivant. Car au fond de cet enfer, on finissait par aspirer à une seule chose, la mort… Je crois surtout qu'il a idéalisé notre relation car je suis décédé dans cette bataille. J'étais un mortel, comment un Dieu peut-il tomber amoureux d'un humain ? J'ignore pourquoi il s'est lancé dans cette croisade inutile mais je suis certain qu'il ne cherche qu'à se punir lui-même. Et personne ne mérite de souffrir encore par ma faute. Il faut l'arrêter et le sauver de lui-même ! Qu'il soit un Dieu ne change rien au fait qu'il croit agir pour me venger. De qui ? Je ne sais pas qui m'a porté le coup fatal et lui-même doit l'ignorer… Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est simplement se sauver lui-même… mais ce cercle soit s'arrêter. Le peu que j'ai connu de cet être me permet de dire qu'il est bien plus proche des humains qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Alors par pitié, sauvez-le !

Sa voix se brisa une dernière fois sur ce cri du cœur. Le jeune homme regardait maintenant plein d'espoir les envoyés du maître des Enfers :

- Nous allons tout faire pour le stopper, soyez-en certain ! répondit Thanatos en se levant.  
>- Merci, du fond du cœur, merci…<p>

Et sur son visage, maintenant figé à jamais sur cette jeunesse se mirent à couler des larmes de soulagement.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient, silencieux, le palais d'Elysion, laissant derrière eux la dernière demeure des bienheureux des Enfers, Thanatos saisit la main d'Eaque et la serra fortement.

Ce dernier lui renvoya sa pression et un sourire triste vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors que la question de Nikos martelait encore son esprit : _Comment un Dieu peut-il tomber amoureux d'un humain ?_

Ils ne dirent pas un mot et pourtant d'un geste sec, Thanatos l'attira à lui avant de revenir vers le palais d'Hadès, lui volant rapidement un baiser pendant lequel, le juge fut incapable de retenir quelques larmes.

Le Dieu, les cueillit avec sa main et l'interrogea du regard, mais déjà ils devaient regagner le palais, rappelé par le Maître des Enfers, impatient d'entendre leur rapport.

Quand il se releva de son salut devant son Maître, Eaque avait retrouvé son sourire mais le Dieu de la mort n'était pas dupe. Ce récit l'avait bouleversé et quelque part, il le comprenait fort bien. Mais pour l'instant le temps lui manquait pour s'occuper ce ça, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

A suivre….


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

**Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les thermes**

Shiryu salua Mu et Angelo qui quittaient les thermes, après avoir pris des nouvelles de la santé du Bélier qui se remettait doucement de sa dépense d'énergie.

Maintenant seul dans les lieux, il savoura la chaleur de l'eau et en laissant doucement aller contre le bord, fermant les yeux.

Aussitôt, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers le bureau du Grand Pope. Il soupira de regret et laissa l'image de ses deux amants apparaître dans son esprit.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il soupira encore, tendant inconsciemment son corps à des mains et des bouches qu'ils désiraient ardemment sentir sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna d'un plaisir anticipé en ayant l'impression d'y sentir un souffle le parcourir lentement.

Plongé dans son fantasme, réclamant par la pensée ce qu'il espérait de tout son être, il ne sentit pas son cosmos s'élever, réagissant à sa demande.

Presque aussitôt, un réel souffle se diffusa sur son corps qui en frissonna de plus belle le faisant gémir de bien-être. Plongé jusqu'à la taille dans le bassin, il put nettement percevoir le réveil de sa virilité. Mais alors qu'il bougeait ses mains, décidé à vivre à fond son fantasme, à défaut de pouvoir profiter de ses amants, elles se retrouvèrent bloquées sur le bord du bassin.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et put voir des fils d'ors entremêlés autour de ses poignets et il perçut leurs présences aussi nettement que s'ils avaient été près de lui :

- Ce n'est pas gentil ça, dit-il à voix haute d'un ton de reproche.  
><em>- Et si tu patientais quelques instants petit Dragon ? <em>lui répondit celle de Shion.

Et comme pour accentuer ses dires, un nouveau souffle vint le parcourir, jusqu'à venir caresser son sexe pourtant plongé dans l'eau. Il referma vivement ses yeux sous la violente onde qui le parcourait tout entier et tenta encore une fois de libérer ses poignets toujours maintenus fermement par les fils de cosmos du grand Pope.

Surpris en plein travail par l'appel inconscient du corps de leur jeune amant, Shion et Dohko avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre une pause bien méritée et y répondre. Leurs deux cosmos s'étaient alors unifiés pour rejoindre le Dragon dans les thermes et l'éveiller à ce qu'il pressentait déjà. Puis ils le rejoignirent rapidement physiquement, passant d'abord inspecter la tranquillité des lieux et de se déshabiller à la hâte.

Shiryu, de son côté, commençait à perdre pied devant l'envoûtante symphonie de souffle qui s'accentuait sur son corps, son cosmos, mais était-ce seulement son cosmos ? prit le relais et l'éleva dans les airs.

Mais ce n'était pas réel, du moins pas comme il pouvait s'y attendre. Son corps, lui, ne bougeait pas et se tendait de plus en plus sous les assauts répétés de l'aura unifiée de ses amants, mais son esprit s'en était comme… dissocié.

Il pouvait se voir gémir et en ressentir tout le bien-être tout en restant conscient qu'il était totalement isolé dans les thermes du palais. Mais une partie de lui flottait dans les airs, entourée de son cosmos.

Et il comprit alors toute l'importance et le potentiel des liens. Son esprit s'ouvrait sur un autre monde. Il ne tenait maintenant qu'à lui de choisir ou non de d'y pénétrer davantage. Ce n'était pas simplement la pensée qu'il pouvait partager avec ceux dont il avait tissé ce lien mais bien plus encore.

Il sourit et son corps physique reprit ce sourire. Eblouissant soudain les thermes, il vit apparaître Shion et Dohko, eux aussi dissociés de leurs corps qui rejoignaient le sien dans le bassin à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Il pouvait nettement voir leur images un peu celles que l'on donne aux fantômes, presque transparentes. Il comprit que c'étaient leurs esprits associés à leurs cosmos.

Ils vinrent le rejoindre et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Dohko alors qu'il capturait les siennes, aussi bien par l'esprit que par le physique, et que le Grand Pope lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Bienvenue dans notre univers Petit Dragon… Mais laisse-nous te guider encore un peu vers cet ultime partage. Ton équilibre est encore trop fragile pour se maintenir longtemps sous cette forme.

Et il avait entièrement raison. Car le corps de Dohko se collant au sien, sa langue dévorant sa bouche et les quatre mains commençant à le parcourir lui firent rapidement réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle sous les multiples sensations que les caresses faisaient naître et croître en lui.

- Shion… Dohko… gémit-il entre deux baisers brûlants.  
>- Chut… Laisse-toi juste porter par le plaisir, lui répondit la Balance.<br>- Plus tard… Je t'expliquerai tout, rajouta Shion en le soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le bord du bassin. Pour l'instant partage tout avec nous… Laisse ton corps porter ton plaisir et ton esprit…

Disant cela, il plongea dans l'écrin de son ventre, léchant son sexe palpitant déjà d'impatience alors que Dohko dégageait ses longs cheveux pour caresser son dos et coller son propre désir tout aussi impatient contre ses hanches.

Shiryu hurla. Plaisir et peur à la fois. Il voyait nettement leurs trois cosmos danser au-dessus et autour d'eux, s'enlaçant, s'entremêlant. Il pouvait tout à la fois sentir les élans de son corps et les leurs. Il se mêlait à eux par l'esprit et il ressentit le besoin impérieux de le faire physiquement.

Il se laissa glisser à terre et captura à son tour dans sa bouche le sexe de Dohko qui en cria de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Il savait leur jeune amant prêt au partage de l'esprit mais était bien loin d'avoir anticipé une telle réceptivité de son corps.

Ses yeux verts se plantèrent un instant dans ceux de Shion qui avait brièvement relevé la tête à son cri et ce dernier lui sourit. Plus aguerri à ce mode de partage que son compagnon de toujours de part ses origines atlantes, il avait compris depuis un bon moment tout le potentiel du Dragon.

D'un mouvement souple, Shion sortit de l'eau pour se mettre à genoux au-dessus du corps de Shiryu, maintenant allongé sur le bord et dont seules les jambes y étaient encore plongées. Il s'installa sur ses cuisses, y prenant l'appui nécessaire et mit leurs deux sexes en contact direct.

Le bassin de Shiryu se souleva de lui-même venant à sa rencontre. Il emprisonna alors leurs deux membres gorgés de désir de sa main, et releva la tête pour réclamer un baiser à la Balance qui se baissa volontiers à sa hauteur pour accéder à sa demande.

Le Dragon se tendit sous cette nouvelle caresse et Shion rompit les liens de cosmos retenant encore ses poignets pour lui permettre de joindre une de ses mains à la sienne tout en descendant sa bouche lentement sur le torse de Dohko, s'arrêtant agacer délicieusement l'une de ses perles brunes, avant de rejoindre la bouche de Shiryu.

La Balance s'arqua de plaisir sous leurs assauts conjugués et sa tête se renversa en arrière, ses mains prenant appui sur le sol rugueux, ses genoux s'ouvrant davantage pour laisser la place à ses deux amants.

Shiryu avait l'impression d'être à la fois bourreau et victime et cette sensation étrange lui fit perdre ses derniers repères. La langue de Shion se mêla à la sienne alors que leurs mains unies continuaient à l'amener, ou plutôt à les mener tous deux, au bord de la rupture dans une lente et délicieuse torture que Shion menait.

Il ressentait à la fois tout son plaisir mais aussi celui de Shion et de Dohko. Il pouvait presque discerner leurs envies comme leurs sensations proches de l'extase se mêlant à la sienne dans un étrange ballet de sons indécents, de gémissements rauques ou de cris impossibles à retenir devant une onde brûlante balayant brusquement un corps à l'agonie.

Dohko subissait et vivait pleinement ce partage que leur imposait le Grand Pope. Son plaisir s'amplifiait devant les deux bouches le dévorant tout en se dévorant mutuellement. Shion amenait Shiryu à vivre et à partager par ce qu'ils avaient tous deux de plus précieux au monde, lui.

Par la force de qui les unissait tous deux, il pouvait nettement sentir le désir presque insoutenable du Grand Pope qu'il retenait encore, laissant Shiryu découvrir peu à peu toute la magie de ce qui les liait.

Ce lien qu'il partageait depuis si longtemps. Cette étrange découverte faite plus de deux siècles auparavant dans une grotte, bien connue du Dragon. L'image de leurs deux corps s'unissant pour la première fois dans cette autre vie s'imposa dans l'esprit de Dohko, l'imposant par la même occasion, dans celui de Shiryu et de Shion.

Ce dernier, bien qu'instigateur et maître de leur partage, fut étrangement surpris et comblé que son amant de toujours se souvienne encore parfaitement de ces instants où les deux jeunes apprentis chevaliers qu'ils étaient alors avaient scellés leur destin l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient bien loin d'en mesurer alors toute l'importance. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre avait déjà conscience qu'ils n'unissaient pas seulement leurs deux corps.

Shiryu, lui, ne résista pas à cette image des ces deux amants encore adolescents s'initiant ensemble à l'amour dans des caresses maladroites et encore incertaines sur leurs corps tremblants tout autant de peur que de désir.

Son cri fusa à travers les thermes alors que son corps s'arquait sous la jouissance qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Les images du passé et du présent se mêlèrent étrangement devant cette communion de leurs trois esprits.

Dohko et Shion le suivirent de peu, résistant encore un peu à cette première étreinte où leurs trois corps entremêlés retombèrent les uns sur les autres, dans un concert de souffles erratiques et des derniers gémissements de plaisir qui les parcouraient, leurs esprit reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité.

Mais le Grand Pope n'était pas encore parvenu à ce qu'il voulait. Coincé entre Shiryu sous lui et Dohko reposant sur son dos, il se laissa glisser sur le côté avant que ses amants n'aient entièrement repris leurs souffles. Sous le mouvement, la Balance ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tout en attrapant d'une main la tête de du grand Pope pour l'attirer à lui.

Le Dragon ouvrit les yeux à son tour et les regarda, attendri, échanger un baiser aussi brûlant qu'indécent. Il s'assit et glissa ses mains dans leurs chevelures, soupirant de bien-être.

Son regard se reporta sur leurs trois cosmos, tournant et s'entremêlant toujours autour d'eux. Ceux de ses deux aînés se confondant parfois en un seul, alors que le sien semblait vouloir à tout prix se joindre à leur danse.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'en face de lui, le baiser s'était rompu et qu'un sourire malicieux éclairait les visages de ses amants. Une main glissant le long de son flanc jusqu'à son aine le faisant frissonner lui fit reporter son attention sur leurs deux visages.

Désireux de saisir enfin pleinement ce qui lui échappait encore dans cette valse de cosmos qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, et comprenant que pour ce faire, l'union de leurs corps étaient tout aussi primordiale que l'avait été celle de leur foi sans faille les uns envers les autres durant leurs combats avec ses frères. Il se laissa de nouveau griser par les caresses dont son tout son être ne se lassait pas.

Mais s'il était une chose qu'il avait apprise de ses amants et aînés, c'était que donner pouvait s'avérer encore plus merveilleux que de recevoir. Sentir un corps aimé vibrer de plaisir sous ses attentions était tout aussi excitant que satisfaisant.

Dohko offrait maintenant toutes ses caresses au Grand Pope et Shiryu se glissa dans son dos avec une pointe d'impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Shion le sentit se coller à lui et se laissa aller contre son corps, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour l'inviter dans la danse d'un regard brûlant.

Des frissons d'excitations le parcoururent alors qu'il partait à la découverte du corps du Grand Pope. Bien sûr, il le connaissait et l'avait souvent caressé au cours de leurs étreintes mais jamais avec une telle impatience et une telle envie de plonger au plus profond de lui.

Etait-ce cela l'étrange aboutissement de ce partage ? Il l'ignorait mais laissait son corps et ses amants le guider en toute confiance. Perdu dans les multiples sensations qu'engendrait cette toute nouvelle forme d'échange pour lui, il glissait volontiers vers ce monde tant désiré et enfin à sa portée.

Dohko l'observait par-dessus l'épaule de Shion qu'il amenait peu à peu à l'apogée du désir tout en surveillant les faits et gestes du Dragon. Il captura ses lèvres au détour d'une hanche ou d'une oreille. Il caressa son corps en changeant plusieurs fois de position, se retrouvant parfois derrière lui pour les guider dans ces gestes là où il voulait l'amener.

Shion s'était laissé plonger dans le plaisir sans aucune retenue et réclamait toujours plus. Son corps semblait insatiable. Sa bouche, ses mains happaient parfois l'un de ses amants pour l'inciter à parfaire une caresse ou un baiser. Ses gémissements, ses cris devenaient une douce litanie aux oreilles de ses deux amants qui faisaient tout pour le satisfaire.

Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de positions, pour accéder à une bouche ou un torse. Pour prendre en bouche l'un ou l'autre sexe. Pour dévorer une épaule ou un flanc. Ils n'avaient plus aucunes limites et se laissaient porter par le désir, l'envie ou simplement répondre à celui de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qui continuait de s'écouler en dehors des thermes bien protégés de toutes intrusions par les cosmos de Shion et Dohko. Il était devenu primordial pour tous trois de parvenir enfin à cet ultime échange et rien d'autre ne semblait plus exister qu'eux trois. Et cela dura et dura encore.

Et plus cela durait, plus leurs cosmos virevoltaient violement, les poussant presque à continuer, à parfaire à l'infini le ballet de leurs trois corps.

Shiryu avait depuis longtemps quitté toute réalité et vibrait d'impatience de posséder Shion qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Ses reins devenaient douloureux à force de résister à cette envie qui l'avait saisie dès le début.

Pourtant un semblant de peur subsistait en lui. Cette union, il la voulait tout comme il la craignait Son esprit s'était maintenant suffisamment aiguisé pour en comprendre toute l'intensité et il doutait soudain d'en être digne.

Ces deux êtres, il les aimait et les vénérait de toute son âme. Mais face à leurs forces, leurs expériences et tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, il se sentait vulnérable, impuissant à leur apporter plus qu'ils n'avaient déjà.

Shion et Dohko sentirent ses doutes et ses peurs. Ils les avaient prévues et anticipées, d'un même geste, ils réagirent en ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Il se retrouva téléporté dans le bassin, debout, coincé entre Shion devant lui et Dohko, derrière. Et alors que le grand Pope prenait appui sur le bord, il le sentit s'empaler sur son sexe brûlant, guidé par la main de Dohko.

Il hurla une première fois recevant de plein fouet par son corps les sensations violentes que quelques secondes auparavant, il appréhendait encore et une deuxième fois quand Dohko, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre prit possession du sien.

Mais ce fut loin d'être les deux seules fois où ses cris s'élevèrent dans les thermes du palais.

Car au-delà de son corps broyé par les ondes de plaisir devenues complètement incontrôlables, il semblait servir de catalyseur à l'union et au plaisir de ses amants, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement.

Tout autour d'eux leurs trois cosmos enfin unifiés en un seul dirigeait maintenant la valse de leurs corps unis. Et tout en ressentant le double plaisir de posséder et d'être lui-même possédé, il voyait danser les images des innombrables moments de joie comme de peine de chacun des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Tout comme eux vivaient les siens à travers lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de seulement en mesurer un quart des conséquences que déjà les pulsions charnelles et bien concrètes reprirent leurs droits, l'entraînant dans un abyme sans fond de plaisir bien terrestre aussi violent que divin.

Chaque coup de reins de Dohko le projetait un peu plus profondément en Shion. Il entendait, vivait leurs cris et leurs plaisirs à travers son corps. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. L'eau rendait le tout incroyablement plus grisant, caressant et freinait parfois leurs corps impatients et vibrants, ou au contraire les poussant l'un en l'autre, rafraîchissant leurs épidermes aussi brûlants que la lave.

Il succomba le premier et se répandit dans le corps de Shion qui le suivit rapidement, les jambes coupées par la violence de l'extase et tremblant de toutes parts. Mais Dohko le fit de nouveau crier en lui assenant un ultime coup de rein et il subit de plein fouet une deuxième onde si violente, qu'elle le laissa sans force. Shion le sentit s'affaisser sur lui, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Son esprit tout comme son corps submergé par le trop plein venait de se déconnecter en lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Dohko le sentit également et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'affaisse sur Shion pendant que celui-ci les téléportait tous trois sur le bord du bassin où ils s'échouèrent dans un mélange de corps entremêlés, savourant les dernières parcelles de plaisir les traversant encore.

Au bout d'un long moment, le Grand Pope bougea pour reprendre une position plus confortable et attraper des serviettes pour recouvrir leurs trois corps encore frissonnants. Dohko se glissa à ses côtés et ils installèrent le Dragon encore sans connaissance contre eux, le caressant tendrement et réchauffant son corps gagné maintenant par le froid :

- Tu t'attendais à ça ? demanda la Balance encore surpris par la force et la violence de leur échange.  
>- Pas à ce point, je dois l'avouer… sourit-il. Mais après tout c'est quand même ton élève, inconsciemment, tu as dû le préparer à une telle éventualité.<br>- A chaque leçon que je lui donne, je lui fais perdre une peu plus de son innocence… murmura Dohko comme pour lui-même en reposant son regard sur le visage détendu de son disciple et en suivant les contours de son visage avec ses doigts. Je pensais qu'il entrerait comme ses frères doucement dans ce monde mais, il ne fait jamais rien à moitié. J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
>- C'est un reproche… Maître ? murmura faiblement le Dragon reprenant peu à peu ses esprits qui perçut immédiatement un flot d'images qui lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur.<br>- Ne parle pas Shiryu… pas encore, lui répondit Dohko en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Shion les regarda tendrement et laissa son cosmos les entourer. Aussitôt pour Shiryu les images devinrent floues et trop lointaines pour les distinguer nettement et la douleur s'estompa comme par magie :

- Ne cherche pas à les comprendre, dit alors la voix de Shion. Ecoute simplement ma voix et ferme tes yeux ! Dohko a raison. Ce que tu vois et que tu verras à l'avenir ne sont pas seulement des images venant de nous, mais de tous ceux avec qui tu as tissé ce lien. Il va te falloir apprendre à dresser un mur autour de ton esprit pour le protéger comme pour l'empêcher d'émettre ce que tu ne souhaites pas révéler. Car comme tu as dû le comprendre, ce lien qui nous unit maintenant tous les trois, te permet de lire nos esprits comme nous pouvons lire le tien. Tes souvenirs, tes espoirs mais aussi tes désirs et tes sensations tout comme tes peines et ton chagrin nous sont accessibles tous comme les nôtres le seront pour toi.

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de poursuivre :

- Les atlantes ont naturellement le pouvoir d'empathie et nous apprenons à gérer ce flot que nous captons et émettons très jeunes. Beaucoup d'humains ne peuvent résister à ce trop plein d'émotions et de sensations émanant des autres. Pour faire simple, ce lien est un peu comme l'empathie mais en beaucoup plus dense et plus violent et uniquement avec ceux qui partage ce lien avec toi. Ceux qui tissent progressivement ce lien volontairement mettent souvent des années à en découvrir tout le potentiel et toute la richesse. C'est le cas de tes frères et d'une majorité de chevaliers du Sanctuaire à l'heure actuelle. Seul Mu qui est atlante et Shaka plus réceptif sont à même de le comprendre et de l'appréhender. Toi, tu l'as volontairement recherché, préparant inconsciemment ton esprit depuis longtemps. Sûrement en partie par tes rapports privilégiés avec Dohko et l'enseignement qu'il t'a donné mais aussi par la force de ta seule volonté. Et là où tu devrais appréhender peu à peu les choses, tu les reçois de plein fouet, trop brutalement. De plus, recevoir nos esprits à tous deux ne te facilite pas la tâche car nous sommes sans aucun doute les deux seuls habitants du Sanctuaire à avoir vécu prés de deux cents cinquante ans. Il te faut protéger ton esprit si tu ne veux pas te retrouver submerger par un trop plein et pour ce faire, Dohko et moi-même allons t'aider. Tu pars tout à l'heure avec Athéna et tes frères. Dès que tu seras en leurs présences, le flot de leurs diverses émotions te traversera, concentres-toi alors sur Dohko et moi et uniquement sur nous. Peu à peu, tu apprendras à maîtriser seul ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à toi, mais pour l'instant, reste vigilant et surtout n'hésite pas à faire appel à l'un de nous. A partir de maintenant nous serons toujours avec toi. Je vais laisser s'éteindre mon cosmos. Essaie de percevoir simplement le lien qui nous unit tous le trois, et pour l'instant repousse le reste.  
>- Prêt ? ajouta tendrement Dohko.<p>

Shiryu se contenta de hocher la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le grand Pope laissa doucement s'éteindre son cosmos tout en surveillant attentivement ses réactions.

Ce dernier suffoqua tout d'abord devant l'avalanche d'images et d'émotions parvenant à son esprit. En vrac, il vit et sentit le bonheur de Pégase se promenant sur la plage avec Aïoros, Hyoga assis dans un bateau entouré de Camus et Milo dans un état de béatitude qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses activités de l'après-midi ou encore un Shun taquin qui déshabillait avec ferveur un Kanon totalement consentant. Une image plus floue d'Ikki lui parvint également. Tiens, il souriait, remarqua-t-il brièvement.

Mais rapidement une image supplanta les autres, celles de Dohko et Shion lors de leur première nuit dans le temple de la Balance, ainsi que l'amour qu'il pouvait nettement ressentir dans tout son être.

Il put reprendre son souffle en se concentrant uniquement sur eux deux et surtout sur l'émotion qui en résultait qu'il leur renvoya sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Tu te débrouilles bien, commenta Dohko.  
>- Rappelle-toi, c'est un échange continuel que tu peux décider ou non de suspendre ou choisir de mettre en sourdine, rajouta Shion.<br>- J'espère arriver à gérer cela sans mettre en péril ma mission auprès d'Athéna, s'inquiéta Shiryu.  
>- Nous serons en permanence avec toi là-bas, le rassura Dohko. Et ce lien ne sert pas qu'à échanger des images et des pensées.<br>- En cas de besoin, nous te prêterons notre force, rajouta Shion. Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement et essaie de rester calme et concentré. Je sais que tu as encore tout un tas de questions mais sois patient, dit-il en caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Il est temps de revenir au présent maintenant…

Shiryu ferma un instant les yeux, savourant encore un court moment encore la chaleur de leurs deux corps contre le sien avant d'obéir et de se lever.

Ils passèrent sous les douches avant de se rhabiller, profitant de ses derniers instants d'intimité pour échanger encore quelques baisers et quelques caresses. Ultimes moments de tendresse avant la séparation et regagnèrent bientôt le palais où Saori les attendait déjà en souriant :

- Il est temps de se jeter dans la bataille, dit-elle en les voyants arriver.

Derrière elle, Jabu de la Licorne regardait lui aussi, celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps reprendre la personnalité de la Déesse Athéna.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard**

Alors que l'après-midi s'achevait, le carrosse d'Apollon stoppa devant le palais de la princesse Hilda.

Siegfried, Mime et Albéric l'attendaient dans la cour, revêtus de leurs armures divines. Plus haut sur les remparts, Shura et Aïolia observaient la scène en restant sur leurs gardes.

A une fenêtre du palais, se tenait Hypnos, prêt lui aussi à intervenir au moindre problème. Plusieurs spectres attendaient ses ordres, autour du palais.

Le Dieu descendit du carrosse et jeta un regard autour de lui. Enfin il touchait au but !

Le cœur et l'esprit rendus fiévreux par l'assouvissement d'une longue croisade entreprise dans un seul et unique but, il posa un regard victorieux sur ce palais qui bientôt verrait sa victoire.

Il avait tout prévu. Tout pensé et repensé. Il était maintenant certain de parvenir à ses fins.

Pourtant un élément totalement inattendu vint soudain entacher sa belle assurance…

Il reporta son attention sur les trois guerriers devant lui et croisa le regard orangé de Mime. Le temps se suspendit un instant et ils pâlirent violement tous les deux.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Vierge**

Le temple, son temple, semblait bien vide à Shaka. Lui qui ne s'était jamais ou très rarement senti seul dans sa vie avait bien du mal à retrouver ses marques depuis le départ pourtant récent de son oiseau de feu. Après tout Athéna et sa garde n'avaient quitté le Sanctuaire que depuis deux petites heures.

Désœuvré et alors que la nuit tombait, il sortit de son temple pour admirer les étoiles, y cherchant un brin de réconfort.

Kanon, lui, montait tranquillement au douzième temple quand il le vit. Le Gémeau n'avait jamais été très proche de son compagnon de la Vierge, mais voir ce dernier seul et semblant presque perdu devant son temple, lui fit prendre conscience que sa propre soudaine solitude était loin d'être unique.

Bizarre, avant il n'aurait jamais pensé que le chevalier le plus proche des Dieux puisse ressentir une telle émotion, somme toute totalement et si banalement humaine.

Seulement voilà, le réaliser c'était bien, mais comment aborder le si distant Shaka. Car même si ce dernier était plus sociable avec l'ensemble de ses pairs, il n'en restait pas moins un mystère pour beaucoup d'entre eux, Kanon compris.

Prenant sur lui, et au nom d'une obscure raison qu'il aurait bien été incapable de s'expliquer, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

- On se sent un peu seul Shaka ?  
>- Pas plus que toi si j'en crois ta sortie nocturne… répondit la Vierge en reportant son regard clair vers lui.<br>- Shun me manque dès que je l'ai plus à mes côtés, ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi… Par contre…  
>- Cela te surprend-il tellement qu'Ikki puisse me manquer également ? s'étonna Shaka.<br>- Ben… comment dire…

Kanon se trouvait maintenant bien embarrassé. Comment dire à Shaka que non, il ne pensait absolument pas que ce dernier puisse montrer une telle faiblesse :

- Je vois… dit la Vierge en refermant ses grands yeux et en tournant les talons. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder plus longtemps Kanon.  
>- Attends Shaka ! réagit le Gémeau en le saisissant par le bras. C'est vrai que je ne t'imaginais pas avoir de tels sentiments, mais avoue tu n'es pas genre très communicatif non plus !<br>- J'en suis désolé mais je suis aussi humain que toi, même si j'ai appris à mieux maîtriser mes émotions…  
>- D'accord ! Alors tentons de t'apprendre à mieux communiquer, répondit le Gémeau en l'entraînant avec lui.<br>- Pardon ? s'écria la Vierge en le suivant contraint et forcé et surtout trop surpris pour réagir autrement.  
>- Suis-moi chez Aphrodite, c'est là que j'allais et comme ça tu te sentiras moins seul ! Et puis je suis sur que cela fera plaisir à Shun que je m'occupe un peu de toi !<br>- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Shaka se demandant encore comment arrêter le Gémeau dans cette ridicule idée sortie d'il ne savait où.  
>- Shun est le frère d'Ikki ! Et tu es son amant !<p>

Shaka rougit violement à ces mots. Certes il l'était, mais de là à le dire à voix haute !  
>Mais Kanon ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce que pouvait ressentir la Vierge à cet instant, ajoutant, au plus grand dam de ce dernier :<p>

- On est beau-frère par alliance !  
>- Kanon !<br>- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier en s'arrêtant alors qu'ils venaient de franchir le temple de la Balance.  
>- Je te remercie mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise au milieu des autres.<br>- Tu me semblais pourtant bien dans ton élément au Sanctuaire sous-marin !  
>- J'étais en mission, c'est totalement différent !<br>- Oh ! Je vois…

Kanon prit le temps de regarder l'air gêné de son pair devant ses tentatives mais il remarqua aussi que ce dernier ne se drapait pas dans cette attitude un peu hautaine qu'il avait parfois, ou plutôt, autrefois. Depuis quand Shaka tentait-il ainsi de se mêler à eux ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux, à part Mu peut-être, lui avait tendu une main secourable ?

Mais le Gémeau n'était pas du genre à se poser longtemps des questions et optait plutôt pour l'action, bien plus conforme à sa nature bouillonnante aussi répondit-il à la plus grande surprise de son pair :

- Ok, et bien considère que cette fois, ta mission est de faire bonne impression à un certain Poisson, qui ne va se priver de te mettre en boîte !  
>- Mais Kanon…<br>- Pas de discussion ! Moi aussi j'ai une mission, ajouta le Gémeau en reprenant son ascension, tirant Shaka derrière lui. Celle de faire de toi un membre de la famille !

Un membre de la famille ? Mais de quelle famille ? se demanda un instant la Vierge le suivant tant bien que mal en songeant avec appréhension à la réaction d'Aphrodite et de Saga en le voyant arriver.

Pourtant, quelque part, loin au fond de lui, une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien semblait lui murmurer des encouragements et tout en suivant difficilement le rythme de Kanon qui semblait vouloir à tout prix lui arracher le bras, un très léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite avec ce qui se passe à Asgard bien sûr, mais désolé, je ne reviens pas sur ce qu'il se passe dans le temple du Poisson. Shaka se sociabilité c'est vrai que ça aurait peut-être mérité un aparté mais je ne peux pas tout décrire au risque de rendre cette histoire interminable. Tu trouveras néanmoins dans le chapitre les impressions de la Vierge. Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite tant réclamée. Un peu moins d'érotisme dans celui-ci mais plutôt un chapitre de transition vers le finale. Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et de votre soutien sur cette longue fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

**Royaume d'Asgard **

Le palais n'avait plus été aussi agité depuis des décennies.  
>Dans chaque coin, recoin et couloir, couraient des gardes et des serviteurs occupés à préparer la grande réception qui devait se tenir ici le lendemain soir.<p>

Hypnos marchait rapidement, rejoignant la princesse Hilda. Et tout en avançant, il analysait ce qu'il avait pu retenir de l'arrivée d'Apollon.  
>Sans le voir, il devinait l'avancée du fils de Zeus, imposant sa simple présence, on peu plus charismatique, à bon nombre de ceux qui le croiseraient au détour des corridors.<p>

Il sentait d'ici son cosmos s'insinuant dans les moindres recoins du palais, traquant tout ce que pouvait ressembler à un ennemi. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction en découvrant l'armure d'Odin.

En accord avec lui, Hilda avait jugé plus prudent de le recevoir dans un premier temps, dans une partie du palais de laquelle il n'aurait pas d'accès visuel à l'autel du maître des lieux, où reposait la protection divine.

Sa belle assurance avait pourtant pâli un court instant. Trop peu pour que les humains s'en rendent compte, mais bien assez pour qu'une autre divinité ne s'y laisse pas tromper.

Hypnos avait lui-même recommandé les trois guerriers pour l'accueillir et comme il s'y attendait, la vision de Mime avait quelque peu déstabilisé le Dieu.

Mis au courant par Thanatos de leur conversation avec celui qui avait été Nikos, il avait à peu près reconstitué le déroulement des événements à l'origine de la folie vengeresse d'Apollon. Toutefois, il lui manquait encore certains éléments, dont un de taille. Qui avait finalement porté le coup fatal à Nikos ?

Le guerrier divin avait sauvé le jeune Alex autrefois, imprégnant à jamais dans le corps du jeune homme alors dans la condition d'un simple mortel, son cosmos. Et si Apollon n'avait pas reconnu l'homme, son corps, lui s'en était souvenu.

Mime, de son côté, avait dû réaliser en le voyant que le jeune amant de Nikos, dont il avait fini par s'éprendre en le soignant si désespérément, était en fait le Dieu Apollon. Ce qui expliquait largement l'extrême confusion qu'Hypnos pouvait ressentir dans son esprit en ce moment.

Quand à Albéric, il avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, protégeant avec un acharnement farouche son pair d'une destinée qu'il ne souhaitait à aucun des siens. Sa volonté, augmentée par la prise de conscience de ses sentiments envers le Dieu du sommeil, aurait réduit à néant toute nouvelle tentative de manipulation de son esprit. Hypnos savait maintenant qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher Apollon d'agir à sa guise sur celui de Mime. Et il était en ce moment difficile auprès du guerrier divin d'Eta.

Satisfait de l'ensemble de cette prise de contact avec l'ennemi, il fit rapidement son rapport à son Seigneur avant de rejoindre la princesse Hilda au moment même où Apollon était introduit auprès d'elle :

- Princesse Hilda, merci de me recevoir en ce palais !  
>- Bienvenue à vous Seigneur Apollon. Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir dans notre petit royaume. Nous vous remercions par avance de l'aide que vous nous apporterez dans la préparation d'une telle réception.<br>- Je suis ravi de répondre à la demande de mon oncle et me tiens à votre disposition, répondit aimablement le Dieu, tout en jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la représentante d'Odin. Je regrette simplement de n'avoir pu venir vous aider plus tôt, rajouta-t-il en continuant ses observations.

Le guerrier divin d'Alpha qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa princesse semblait lui, très méfiant par contre. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le Dieu du sommeil :

- Hypnos, te voilà bien loin de ton domaine…  
>- Je ne suis qu'un modeste serviteur de votre oncle et c'est à sa demande que je me dois de préparer ces lieux à cette réception et à sa venue.<br>- J'ignorais qu'Hadès avait envoyé un autre que moi pour mener à bien cette tâche, mentit effrontément Apollon qui n'ignorait rien de tout cela.  
>- Il a dû juger que nous ne serions pas trop de deux…<p>

Siegfried était écœuré par autant d'hypocrisie de la part des deux divinités qui continuaient à se dire des banalités qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait. Même s'il avait l'habitude des jeux de pouvoirs au sein de leur petit royaume, cela dépassait largement tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre. Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger avec l'arrivée d'autres Dieux.

- Messieurs, je pense que chacun sera d'accord pour remettre notre conversation au dîner. Je vais vous faire conduire à votre suite Seigneur Apollon, intervint Hilda.  
>- Je vous en remercie. Aurais-je le plaisir de voir vos guerriers divins au dîner ? Il me tarde de faire leur connaissance à tous… ajouta le Dieu.<br>- Ceux qui ne sont pas de garde seront là, confirma Siegfried en s'avançant pour le guider.  
>- Je vous en remercie, dit-il en quittant la salle derrière le guerrier d'Alpha.<p>

Hypnos attendit qu'il se fût suffisamment éloigné pour se tourner vers la Princesse qu'il trouvait un peu pâle :

- Tout va bien Princesse Hilda ?  
>- Oui… mais il me fait froid dans le dos. Il possède une telle puissance et je ressens tant de tristesse et de haine en lui…<br>- Ne vous laissez pas impressionner !  
>- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en se reprenant quelque peu.<br>- Bien, je vous laisse.

Flamme fit son entrée dès que le Dieu eut quitté la pièce :

- Hilda ? demanda-elle inquiète.  
>- Tout va bien Flamme. Mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va advenir à cette réception. Tant de puissance dans ce palais pourrait bien tous nous mener à notre perte…<br>- Le Grand Pope vient de nous avertir de l'arrivée imminente d'Athéna et de sa garde, l'informa-t-elle espérant que cette nouvelle pourrait réconforter sa sœur.  
>- Si tôt ?<br>- Oui. Elle ne veut pas nous laisser seul face à Apollon et vient nous apporter son soutien.  
>- Bien, alors fais tout préparer pour son arrivée. J'avoue que je suis heureuse d'avoir un peu d'aide… finit-elle en se levant.<p>

Même si Hypnos était efficace et très serviable, Athéna était bien plus proche d'elle.

Hilda pria en silence pour qu'Odin lui vienne également en aide. Elle se sentait complètement dépassée par les événements et doutait fortement de pouvoir arriver à mener à bien ce qu'il lui avait si clairement demandé. Comment elle, une simple prêtresse, pouvait-elle empêcher ces Dieux de se déclarer une guerre sans merci ?

Même si elle ne doutait pas de son jugement, elle craignait que les quatre Dieux une fois réunis ne s'écharpent allègrement, mettant en danger tout son peuple.

Ooo000ooO

De son côté, Apollon ne resta pas longtemps dans sa suite. Dès qu'il fut certain que le guerrier divin d'Alpha avait regagné une autre partie du palais, il en sortit. Il partit tout de suite à la recherche du guerrier d'Eta. Il savait tout de lui et était pourtant incapable de comprendre pourquoi il faisait naître en lui un tel sentiment de paix.

Pendant un court instant, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait de nouveau entendu le doux son de lyre résonner dans ses oreilles. Ce même air que l'autre fois, ce même son, lent et mélancolique qui lui semblait pourtant la plus belle des musique. Ce qu'il jugeait totalement stupide vu qu'il était le Maître incontesté de celle-ci.

Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il en était certain. Sinon comment aurait-il pu oublier l'éclat si particulier de ses yeux ? Alors pourquoi son corps et surtout son cosmos semblait comme attiré vers celui de ce guerrier ?

Il n'eut aucun mal à le localiser et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'endroit où il semblait se trouver. Mais dés qu'il pénétra dans l'aile opposée du château où séjournaient les guerriers divins, des gardes l'arrêtèrent :

- Je suis désolé Monseigneur, dit l'un d'eux, mais cette partie du palais est privé.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais un puissant cosmos se fit soudain sentir. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour l'identifier. Athéna venait d'arriver et elle n'était pas seule !

Il battit prudemment en retraite et regagna sa suite.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du Palais, des gardes se précipitèrent à la rencontre de la Déesse et de sa garde. Shura, Aïolia, Siegfried et Fenryl ne furent pas longs à les rejoindre.

De sa fenêtre, le Dieu n'avait pas de vue sur la cour mais il sentit cinq cosmos en plus de celui de la Déesse. La garde rapprochée de sa sœur était avec elle. Bien, il avait vraiment hâte de faire leur connaissance à tous. Surtout à un en fait.

Et son désir lui fut rapidement exaucé car on vint le chercher pour le dîner peu de temps après.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle où on l'avait conduit, il fût instantanément frappé par deux choses. La première était l'armure d'Odin qu'il pouvait enfin voir et d'où s'élevait une faible lueur et la deuxième était les entrelacements de liens de cosmos qui tournoyaient autour des différents chevaliers et certains guerriers divins présents dans cette salle.

A une vitesse fulgurante, son esprit se mit à travailler, analysant ces informations alors qu'il sortait son plus beau sourire à Tol, venu l'accueillir. Les deux guerriers qui l'accompagnaient se glissèrent dans la foule.

Athéna, du fond de la salle, observa avec un sourire de satisfaction l'instant de surprise qu'il ne put cacher même s'il se reprit très vite. Hilda, à ses côtés, s'excusa d'un signe de tête pour se porter au devant du Dieu.

Shiryu en profita pour se glisser auprès de sa Déesse :

- Vous semblez contente de le voir, pourtant…  
>- Rien n'est encore prouvé, Shiryu, le coupa-t-elle. Et même si toutes nos hypothèses s'avéraient exactes, nous ne connaissons encore rien de ses motivations profondes. On n'entreprend pas une telle croisade sur un coup de tête. Nous devons, avant tout, comprendre ce qui peut le pousser à avoir agi de la sorte. J'entends tes inquiétudes et s'il venait à s'en prendre à l'un de vous, comme tu sembles le penser, alors nous ferons tout pour l'en dissuader et si possible sans recourir à la force.<br>- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple Princesse, mais je doute fort qu'une simple explication lui suffise.

Hilda, s'approchant avec Apollon, ne lui permit pas d'en rajouter davantage et il s'éloigna, reportant son regard vers le chevalier du Cygne, occupé à discuter avec Hagen. Les deux anciens adversaires s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir, sous les yeux satisfaits de Flamme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hyoga pour sentir son regard et se retourner vers lui, l'interrogeant du sien. Shiryu lui fit un sourire le rassurant et il reprit à sa conversation alors que la voix de Dohko se faisait entendre dans sa tête :

_- Fais attention Shiryu ! Tu laisses trop tes pensées transparaître !  
><em>_- Tu crois que si c'est facile de tout cloisonner ? _répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de colère.  
><em>- Non. Je sais parfaitement que ça ne l'est pas<em>, répondit Dohko, amusé_. Mais les Dieux aussi savent lire les pensées, ne l'oublie pas.  
><em>_- Je le sais bien… _soupira la Dragon.

Shiryu avait beau s'être entraîné pendant le voyage, il ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser totalement ce flot de sensations qui l'envahissaient sans cesse. Il se demandait comment Shion et Dohko pouvaient si bien y parvenir et ne rien laisser transparaître…

Fenryl s'approcha timidement de lui :

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, merci. Juste la fatigue du voyage qui se fait sentir.<br>- Le dîner ne devrait plus tarder à être servi… Shiryu je voulais encore m'excuser.  
>- C'est oublié, le rassura le Dragon en lui souriant. Dis-moi plutôt si tes loups vont mieux après l'attaque que tu as subie, demanda-t-il pour orienter le guerrier divin sur un terrain où il serait plus à son aise, tout en continuant à surveiller les faits et gestes d'Apollon et de ses guerriers.<p>

Il n'était pas le seul. Hypnos, en pleine discussion avec Shun faisait exactement la même chose, ainsi que Siegfried qui lui venait de les rejoindre.

De leurs côtés, les jumeaux, suivant les ordres de leur chef, passaient d'un groupe à l'autre mais ne restaient jamais bien loin d'Hilda et d'Athéna.

Les autres chevaliers et guerriers n'étaient pas présents. D'un commun accord, Hilda, Hypnos et Athéna avaient préféré laisser une partie de leurs forces dans l'ombre.

Le dîner fut bientôt servi dans cette étrange ambiance d'observation et de suspicion de part et d'autre. Mais aucun n'incident ne vint troubler la soirée. Chacun jouait parfaitement son rôle.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Mime**

Albéric s'évertuait à faire parler son pair. Ou du moins à essayer, car malgré ses efforts, ce dernier s'était de nouveau muré dans un silence de plomb, laissant simplement couler des larmes amères le long de ses joues.

Mais s'il ne parlait pas, ses pensées elles, allaient bon train dans son cerveau, menaçant à tout instant de le submerger. Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences et à ce que pensait Albéric, Mime ne se laissait pas sombrer. Au contraire, il réfléchissait intensément et surtout cherchait à comprendre comment celui qu'il avait sauvé autrefois sous le nom d'Alex pouvait être en fait le Dieu Apollon.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Et que faisait Apollon dans cet enfer ? Qui était vraiment Nikos ? Etait-il lui aussi un Dieu avant de succomber sous ses yeux ? Non. C'était impossible car si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas mort. Mais alors, pourquoi Alex, ou plutôt Apollon, avait-il le corps d'un simple mortel ? Car il avait senti à plusieurs reprises sa vie basculer dangereusement vers les portes de la mort, pendant qu'il s'acharnait à respecter sa promesse envers Nikos. Avait-il, lui-même, risqué sa propre vie inutilement en tentant le tout pour tout pour le sauver, aux mépris de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné ? Alex/Apollon l'avait-il reconnu ? Savait-il seulement que pendant toutes ces années, il avait chéri son souvenir au plus profond de son cœur ? Et puis, avait-il le droit aujourd'hui de lever ce secret que Camus et son père lui avait fait jurer ? Car si son père n'était plus, Camus, lui était encore en vie et devait, lui aussi, avoir fait le rapprochement. Sinon comment expliquer le message que lui avait transmis Siegfried ?

Albéric finit par arriver à le tirer de ses réflexions en le secouant comme un prunier :

- Mais tu vas parler dis ? lui hurla-t-il.  
>- Excuse-moi…<br>- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ou non ?

Mime lui sourit bravement refluant un peu le chaos de ses pensées pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il devait se reprendre, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore, une chose était certaine, celui qu'il chérissait depuis tant d'années s'avérait être aujourd'hui leur plus féroce ennemi.

- Ça va aller… J'ai été un peu surpris, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Surpris ? C'est peu de le dire. J'ai cru que tu allais t'écrouler sur place !<br>- Albéric…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Pourquoi veilles-tu sur moi ? Quel est ton véritable lien avec Hypnos ?

Un coup à la porte sauva le guerrier de Delta d'une réponse qui l'embarrassait. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers celle-ci pour voir entrer le chevalier du Cygne :

- Hyoga ? s'étonna le guerrier d'Eta en se levant. Un problème ?  
>- Non, j'avais juste besoin de te parler, Mime. Les gardes m'ont indiqué ta chambre.<br>- Tu n'étais pas au dîner ? interrogea Albéric.  
>- Je me suis éclipsé au moment de passer à table.<p>

Mime voyait bien que le chevalier hésitait à parler. Sûrement la présence d'Albéric. Mais Hyoga était l'élève de Camus et sa visite en ces circonstances particulières ne pouvait pas être anodine :

- Tu peux me parler. J'ai toute confiance en Albéric, l'encouragea-t-il.  
>- Mon maître m'a chargé de te mettre en garde contre Apollon. Il pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à toi.<br>- Pour ça, tu arrives un peu tard, railla Albéric.  
>- Non… ce que je veux dire, c'est que…<br>- Je pourrais être la cible ultime d'Apollon, termina Mime pour lui avec une voix étrangement calme.  
>- Oui, confirma Hyoga en baissant la tête.<br>- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Albéric.  
>- Camus t'a-t-il donné plus d'explications ? demanda Mime sans tenir compte de sa question.<br>- Pas vraiment. Une mission qui aurait mal tourné autrefois, d'après ce que j'ai compris et qui aurait été tenue secrète tout ce temps, expliqua Hyoga. Il a d'ailleurs rajouté qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de garder ce secret.  
>- Alors tout ce désastre est bel et bien de ma faute, dit Mime en se détournant de ses visiteurs, toutes ces manipulations… toutes ces souffrances… comme autrefois… Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ?<br>- Camus n'a jamais prétendu cela, répondit Hyoga étonné, car le Verseau n'était pas vraiment rentré dans les détails en lui transmettant ce message.

Mime sourit tristement sans répondre. Au moins maintenant, il savait quoi faire. Il était temps pour lui de faire face à celui qu'il avait fui autrefois.

- C'est hors de question !

Mime se retourna d'un bloc. Ce cosmos et cette voix ! Il aurait juré que c'était le chevalier du Verseau. Mais non, Il n'y avait que Hyoga en face de lui. Pourtant, étrangement le cosmos qui émanait du chevalier du Cygne à ce moment était si proche de celui de Camus dans ses souvenirs ! Et pourquoi Hyoga chancelait-il comme sous le coup d'un violent effort ?

Albéric était sans voix, le cosmos du chevalier semblait se fixer pour former une silhouette qu'il reconnut aisément. Il se tourna vers son pair qui regardait effaré cette soudaine apparition :

- Camus ? demanda Mime presque timidement.  
>- C'est moi, je te parle par l'intermédiaire de Hyoga.<p>

La silhouette se tourna légèrement vers le guerrier de Delta, reprenant :

- Ferme la bouche Albéric ! Ce n'est ni un mirage, ni de la magie. Ca va aller Hyoga ?  
>- Oui, mais dépêche-toi, je ne pourrais pas maintenir longtemps mon énergie à un telle niveau, répondit ce dernier, plié en deux.<p>

Aussitôt la silhouette translucide reporta son attention sur le guerrier d'Eta :

- Mime, tu étais un enfant. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait ton possible pour sauver Nikos sans y parvenir. Si Apollon ne l'a pas compris à cette époque, il ne fera pas plus aujourd'hui. Le Grand Pope est au courant de cette mission et de tout ce qui s'y est passé. Tu n'as plus à porter seul ce fardeau.

La silhouette trembla et perdit en consistance :

- Reste sous la protection des tiens ! Je serais là dès demain… ne fais… rien… d'irréfléchi…

Hyoga tomba à genoux alors que la voix et son cosmos s'éteignaient. La porte s'ouvrit violement sur Shura qui se précipita sur lui, suivi rapidement par Ikki :

- Tout va bien ? demanda le Capricorne au Cygne.  
>- Oui… juste un peu fatigué… répondit ce dernier.<br>- Pourquoi ais-je sentis le cosmos de Camus ?  
>- Parce qu'il avait à me parler, expliqua Mime à la place de Hyoga qui venait de perdre connaissance.<br>- Y a quand même des moyens plus simples… marmonna Albéric retrouvant sa voix. Je sais pas moi, le téléphone par exemple…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Verseau**

Camus glissa sur le sol du salon, épuisé par son effort, soutenu par un Scorpion mort d'inquiétude :

- Hyoga ? Comment va Hyoga ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
>- Epuisé mais ça va, répondit Milo. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te ronge depuis cette attaque à l'université ?<p>

Camus sourit sans répondre. Il aurait dû se douter que Milo était bien trop intuitif pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Et son silence n'avait pas du arranger ses angoisses :

- Fais-moi un café et je te raconte tout, dit-il.

Milo sourit à son tour et l'installa confortablement sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, surveillant à travers son cosmos aussi bien Camus que Hyoga. Et les deux étaient horriblement affaiblis par ce petit exercice. Pour Camus, il pouvait palier à son manque d'énergie, mais comment faire pour le petit prince ?

Il soupira, cherchant un moyen de venir rapidement en aide à Hyoga. Avec ses deux princes des glaces, il se découvrait des trésors de patience insoupçonnables pour l'essentiel de son entourage…

La porte de l'appartement du Verseau s'ouvrit alors qu'il revenait dans le salon et il vit Shaka sur le seuil, hésiter à entrer. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre en l'interrogeant du regard :

- Ikki m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien pour vous deux, expliqua Shaka qui en avait profité pour s'échapper du temple du dessus. Même s'il avait grandement apprécié cette visite un peu forcée par Kanon, il aspirait maintenant à retrouver la calme de son temple. Son hôte était un peu trop… démonstratif à son goût, bien que débordant d'une gentillesse non feinte.  
>- Entre Shaka, fit la voix de Camus depuis le salon. Ikki est avec Hyoga non ?<br>- Oui, apparemment…  
>- Peux-tu l'aider dans ces circonstances ? demanda Milo prit d'une brusque inspiration en entrant avec lui dans le salon.<br>- Pas tout à fait.  
>- Comment ça ? interrogea Camus, conscient du savoir supérieur de la Vierge en ce domaine.<br>- Je vais vous aider vous à lui venir en aide à lui. Moi, je ne peux rien faire directement, ce qui n'est pas votre cas à tous les deux.  
>- Mais Camus est bien trop faible ! se récria le Scorpion.<br>- C'est pourquoi je suis là. Grâce à mon cosmos, nous allons palier à sa faiblesse passagère et toi Milo, tu feras passer votre énergie réunie à Hyoga.

Le Scorpion se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, brusquement très pâle :

- Shaka, Milo n'a jamais fait cela, fit remarquer doucement Camus, ressentant la subite angoisse de son amant. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…  
>- Consciemment, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous l'avez sûrement déjà fait tous les deux sans vous en rendre compte.<br>- Shaka a entièrement raison, intervint la voix de Dohko que personne n'avait entendu, ni même senti arriver. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà fait passer vos sentiments, votre soutien ou même vos envies tout en étant séparé les uns des autres, continua-t-il faisant rougir à la fois la Vierge et le Verseau par son insinuation.  
>- C'est juste ça ? s'écria par contre Milo, soudain beaucoup plus sûr de lui et rajoutant sans aucune pudeur, colorant un peu plus de rouge aux joues des deux autres chevaliers. Dohko, je dois faire comme quand j'ai envie d'eux ?<br>- Oui Milo, confirma la Balance avec un grand sourire. Sauf que là, tu dois lui faire passer votre énergie pour le remettre d'aplomb.  
>- T'inquiètes pas mon Camus, je vais le remettre en forme notre petit prince, dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur le canapé et en rajoutant en faisant jaillir son cosmos. Je suis prêt !<p>

Camus le suivit et fusionna le sien avec. Mais rapidement il faiblit. Milo lui jeta un regard inquiet alors que Shaka venait se placer en face d'eux et s'installait à terre dans sa position favorite, laissant son cosmos venir soutenir et renforcer celui du Verseau.

Milo, rassuré sur ce point, se concentra alors sur son petit prince.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, dans la chambre de Mime**

Ikki était inquiet. Ils avaient allongé Hyoga sur le lit du guerrier d'Eta, mais il restait sourd à leurs appels et son cosmos continuait de faiblir :

- Par Athéna, ils foutent quoi au Sanctuaire ? rugit-il.  
>- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire, s'étonna Albéric, lui aussi de plus en plus inquiet. On ferait mieux…<p>

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase en percevant un nouveau cosmos envahir le corps du chevalier sous ses yeux. S'il avait pu voir les liens comme les voyaient les Dieux, il aurait pu admirer avec quelle persévérance deux fils de cosmos d'or entremêlés s'évertuaient à maintenir et à renforcer le fil blanc devenu presque transparent du chevalier du Cygne.

Ikki lui non plus ne les voyait pas. Mais il pouvait sentir les différents cosmos. Celui de Milo, le plus puissant et celui de Camus, plus léger et encore plus diffus, celui de Shaka. Il sourit, soulagé.

- Milo… murmura Hyoga en retrouvant ses esprits.  
><em>- Petit Prince… <em>lui répondit la voix du Scorpion.

Il sourit, récupérant rapidement ses forces.  
>Mime serait tombé à la renverse si Albéric ne l'avait retenu machinalement :<p>

- Mais comment font-ils cela ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je n'en sais strictement rien mais c'est fabuleux, répondit son pair qui se dit brièvement qu'Apollon n'avait peut-être pas attaqué les bons adversaires…<p>

Ikki, lui se contenta d'envoyer par la pensée ses remerciements à son amant, lui promettant mille et une récompenses.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, ce dernier rougit de nouveau en recevant les images très nettes de ce qui lui promettait son oiseau de feu et eut un petit soupir de contentement qui n'échappa à Dohko dont le sourire s'étira de nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

**Salle à manger **

Pendant ce temps le dîner s'achevait et chacun se retirait dans sa chambre pour la dernière nuit.

Le sourire qu'arborait Apollon était passé d'amical à glacial l'espace d'un instant et seuls ceux qui le surveillaient attentivement avaient pu être témoin de ce court phénomène, faisant immédiatement le rapprochement avec les cosmos qui s'étaient fait sentir dans l'autre partie du palais.

Mais aucun n'incident n'était venu troubler la fin du repas.

Ooo000ooO

Hypnos, après avoir salué Hilda et Athéna se téléporta dans la chambre de Mime. Pendant ce temps Shiryu, rassuré sur l'état du Cygne par Shura, s'isola et se concentra pour capter le maximum d'informations du Sanctuaire et transmettre les siennes à Shion et Dohko.

La chambre de Mime n'était plus éclairée que par le feu de cheminée et Hyoga dormait paisiblement sur le lit du guerrier d'Eta surveillé par le Phoenix qui se leva d'un bond à l'apparition du Dieu du sommeil :

- Calme-toi ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! dit ce dernier calmement.  
>- Hypnos ?<br>- Seigneur Hypnos serait plus approprié mais bon… Où sont Mime et Albéric ?  
>- Dans la chambre de d'Albéric. Hyoga n'était pas transportable.<br>- Merci, répondit la divinité en disparaissant.

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Dernier chapitre avant que l'on rentre dans le vif de l'action, encore quelques explications et la dernière partie des souvenirs d'Apollon. Merci encore, bisous !_

_Dernière nuit avant le jour J ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

**Dernière nuit…**

**Royaume d'Asgard, chambre d'Apollon**

Le Dieu analysait et s'adaptait aux derniers événements. Même si son plan était parfait, sa sœur l'avait fortement contrarié dans son amour-propre en exploitant une technique que lui-même avait mise au point puis abandonnée il y a fort longtemps. Enfin, presque la même technique car il n'avait jamais songé à l'utiliser comme elle l'avait si judicieusement exploitée.

Les liens de cosmos… il replongea dans un lointain passé…

En ce temps là, les Dieux de l'Olympe étaient encore vénérés par les peuples antiques de bien des nations. Les humains respectaient alors ces êtres suprêmes qu'ils craignaient, pas comme aujourd'hui.

Afin de parfaire leur suprématie sur ces êtres inférieurs, les différents Dieux construisirent et développèrent leurs Sanctuaires respectifs sur les lieux mêmes où ils étaient le plus vénérés, et en dehors des royaumes de Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon.

Pour les aider dans cette entreprise, ils recrutèrent les humains naturellement dotés de cosmos fort. Il faut savoir que chaque mortel possède à sa naissance un cosmos qu'il va ou non développer en fonction de son environnement et de ses propres aptitudes. Mais pour beaucoup d'humains, cette partie pourtant naturelle d'eux-mêmes, reste souvent inexploitée et en sommeil durant l'enfance pour finir par s'endormir à jamais à l'âge adulte.

Seule une poignée possèdent des dispositions à faire évoluer et grandir ce don naturel et c'est ceux-là que les Dieux repéraient et guidaient ensuite pour apprivoiser et utiliser leur cosmos naissant. A terme, cet enseignement si particulier se transmit d'humains à humains.

A cette époque où l'humanité en était encore à ses balbutiements, Apollon, comme bien d'autres, était au fait de sa splendeur et aimait encore les hommes. Il le prouvait en les aidants par ses oracles. Pour ce faire, il commença par créer un lien de cosmos avec une prêtresse qu'il gardait en son unique pouvoir et qui rendait ses décisions ou ses conseils à ceux qu'il en jugeait digne.

Mais rapidement, cette méthode révéla de gros problèmes et il dut avoir recours à un autre moyen car quelle que soit la prêtresse qu'il choisissait, elle ne supportait pas longtemps l'influence de son trop grand cosmos. C'est pourquoi, il se tourna vers la possession d'esprit plus simple et moins dangereuse pour celle qui le relayait auprès des humains et en devint le spécialiste incontesté.

Athéna avait de tout temps réprouvée cette méthode, trop peu respectueuse des humains selon elle, qui se retrouvaient complètement sous l'influence de l'esprit du Dieu. Et au fil du temps elle avait cherché un moyen de contrecarrer cette technique en en développant une autre. Les liens de cosmos entre humains lui apportèrent la solution. Ils permettaient à ceux qui partageaient ce lien d'être plus fort et de résister, au cas où, à une possession de l'esprit. Sa technique mise au point, elle en avait fait le don à ceux qui la servaient. Car si l'esprit d'un Dieu était trop fort pour celui d'un simple mortel, il n'en était rien entre eux.

Par contre cela leur donnait un avantage certain. Le pire étant qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir limité ce don à ses propres troupes, vu qu'il avait vu des guerriers divins d'Asgard le partager également.

Bon c'était contrariant mais pas non plus catastrophique. Il devrait simplement se méfier plus des combattants possédant ce lien.

De toute façon, cela ne gênait en rien la première partie de son plan qui ne se déroulerait pas en ce lieu. Et quand celle-ci s'achèverait, plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui. Avec ou sans lien de cosmos. Il ne lui resterait ensuite qu'à tuer enfin de sa main le chevalier d'or du Verseau, mais pas sans lui avoir ravi avant ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Il n'avait pas revu celui qui lui permettrait d'atteindre sa cible finale ce soir mais avait nettement senti son cosmos à un moment de la soirée, très peu de temps avant de sentir la très glaciale aura du Verseau. Il fallait au plus vite qu'il découvre s'il partageait lui aussi un tel lien et si oui, avec qui.

Il appela son serviteur pour transmettre ses dernières instructions quand à la suite de son plan et chercha ensuite le cosmos du Dieu du sommeil. Mais celui-ci avait pris ses précautions et l'avait caché. Il sourit. Ainsi Hypnos le craignait ? Intéressant comme constatation…

Son orgueil, maintenant parvenu à son faîte, l'empêchait de penser simplement qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Et les timides tentatives de son hôte pour le mettre en garde ne parvenaient même plus à le faire douter de lui.

Même si les jumeaux au service de son oncle étaient redoutables, ils s'étaient quand même fait battre par les chevaliers divins d'Athéna ! Il estimait donc qu'ils ne représentaient aucun danger pour lui et faisait donc taire sans aucun scrupule la voix de son hôte.

Très satisfait du bon déroulement des événements, il prit une douche avant de s'allonger sur son lit, laissant une dernière fois les souvenirs l'envahir avant l'ultime affrontement :

**Flash back**

Il venait d'être capturé et drogué.

Mais son corps, bien que mortel, était habité par l'esprit du Dieu qu'il était et ne réagit pas comme s'y attendaient ceux qui venaient de l'attacher. Il émergea rapidement, dans un état second avec une vue floue mais tenta de se débattre tout de même. On l'immobilisa de force et il se sentit plaquer contre un mur où on l'enchaîna. Devant lui se tenait l'homme à la chevelure de sang, un sourire pervers et malsain aux lèvres. Un frisson de peur le parcourut, il n'avait aucun pouvoir et était totalement à la merci de ce fou dangereux !

Un cri retentit alors à sa droite. Une voix qu'il reconnut. Celle qu'il avait si désespérément cherchée dans cet enfer terrestre, Nikos !

Ce dernier venait d'être violement projeté au sol. Apollon faillit ne pas le reconnaître, mais son visage tourné vers lui qui le regardait, paniqué, ne le trompait pas. C'était bien Nikos, mais dans un état d'extrême faiblesse. Il avait visiblement subi d'horribles tortures. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de plaies et de sang à moitié séché par endroit, coulant encore à d'autres. Il sombra à nouveaux quelques instants et hurla de douleur en ouvrant les yeux.

Un homme promenait un couteau à la pointe acérée sur sa poitrine plongeant ça et là dans la chair tendre, lui arrachant des cris. Il hurla aussi mentalement, appelant à l'aide ses deux oncles qu'il savait particulièrement attachés à lui. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse le laisser dans une telle situation, lui un Dieu de l'Olympe.

Mais rien de se produisit. Aucune aide qu'elle soit psychique ou matérielle ne parvint jusqu'à lui. A cet instant, il maudit mentalement tous les Olympiens et particulièrement ses deux oncles, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance vrillait son corps tout entier peu habitué, voir pas du tout, à souffrir physiquement de la sorte.

Il s'obligea pourtant à la combattre pour regarder son jeune amant qui devait souffrir bien plus que lui. L'homme à la chevelure flamboyante lui tirait violement la tête en arrière l'obligeant à regarder ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Un autre de ses sous-fifres en face de lui sortit à cet instant une seringue anormalement énorme et l'approcha de son bras maintenu par les lourdes chaînes l'entravant complètement. Il frissonna de nouveau de peur et d'appréhension, se demandant ce qu'on allait encore lui faire.

Nikos réagit aussi à cette vision en hurlant et se mit à se débattre férocement mais celui qui semblait être le chef le maintenait fermement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il explose littéralement.

Son cosmos, qu'Apollon avait bien décelé mais à un niveau si peu exploité qu'il était quasiment inexistant pour un combattant normal, se mit à enfler dangereusement, envoya même valser quelques mètres plus loin son tortionnaire.

Le sous-fifre en profita pour lui injecter un autre produit et il perdit de nouveau connaissance. Sa dernière vision fut qu'un autre cosmos, glacial et incroyablement plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là en ce lieu, se jetait sur celui de son jeune amant. Il distingua à peine la silhouette de son propriétaire mais capta un instant le regard tout aussi glacial que l'aura démesurée.

Combien de temps resta-t-il inconscient cette fois ? Il l'ignorait.

Quand il émergea à nouveau, il était détaché et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui lui avait conseillé de fuir il y une éternité de cela, passait sur lui, une main nimbée d'un léger cosmos. Il remarqua qu'il était étendu sur le sol, mais toujours au même endroit. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de Nikos. Ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Ce dernier reposait quelques mètres plus loin au milieu d'un amas de glace en train de fondre doucement. Un homme était penché au-dessus de lui et semblait s'afférer sur son corps en piteux état d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. A côtés de lui se trouvait le corps apparemment sans vie de l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante Il tendit la main :

- Nikos…  
>- Ne bougez pas… On s'occupe de lui aussi… Je vais vous soigner…<p>

Il avait mal partout et constata que son propre corps comportait un bon nombre de blessures qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir subies. Il plongea à nouveau dans l'inconscience, émergeant de temps à autre pour voir toujours ce même jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Il lui parlait et le rassurait avec des gestes doux. Mais qui était-il ?

C'est à ce moment que la musique de lyre fit son apparition dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il replongeait de nouveau, l'esprit calme et apaisé. Peu à peu, elle devint son seul repaire et ce qui le rattachait encore à ce monde.

Son semi coma dura plus d'un mois, à son réveil, une jeune femme le veillait. C'est elle qui répondit à ses interrogations et lui apprit l'affreuse nouvelle. Nikos n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures.

Il ne poussa pas un cri, ne versa pas une larme. Mais son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Sa souffrance ne fut visible de personne, du moins le crut-il. Mais dans l'ombre, un jeune garçon put nettement la ressentir ainsi que sa peine et ne l'en aima que davantage.

La jeune femme s'occupa encore un bon mois de lui, avec douceur et obstination. Il apprit de sa bouche qu'une bataille sans merci avait eue lieu après son évanouissement, tuant un nombre important des jeunes gens prisonniers de cet endroit proche de l'enfer à ses yeux.

Elle lui révéla également que le jeune homme des premiers jours l'avait probablement sauvé d'une mort certaine et passait régulièrement le voir. Il espérait pouvoir le remercier mais jamais il ne le revit.

Un mois s'écoula encore. La police avait pris les choses en main et cet immonde endroit avait été fermé. On commença alors à l'interroger et c'est à ce moment que son père daigna enfin lui rendre ses pouvoirs.

Nikos n'était plus. La police avait investi les lieux. Il disparut une nuit dans un panache de cosmos, regagnant enfin son Sanctuaire en se jurant de retrouver le porteur de ce cosmos glacial qui avait tué son jeune amant. Mais également de faire payer à ses oncles leur silence face à ses appels désespérés. Comment avaient-ils pu l'ignorer aussi froidement ? Jamais, il ne leur pardonnerait cette attitude ignoble.

**Fin du flash Back.**

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour se remettre physiquement une fois son cosmos retrouvé. Mais moralement, il en fut tout autre chose.

Il avait beau être un Dieu aguerri aux guerres et aux luttes de pouvoir, aux manipulations de toutes sortes, avoir été maintes et maintes fois déçus par le comportement humain, cette cruauté gratuite le révulsait au plus haut point.

Il ne pouvait plus punir lui-même le responsable, ayant parfaitement saisi pendant sa convalescence qu'il était mort dans la bataille. Mais il ne pouvait pardonner à tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenus dans son entreprise et avaient ainsi contribué à la mort de Nikos et à ce qui lui était arrivé à lui, mais aussi à tous ces jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance.

Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle horreur résulterait de ses petits jeux, somme toute, beaucoup plus innocents que ce qu'il avait vu pendant son séjour forcé sur terre. Si son père avait voulu lui donner une leçon, alors oui, il l'avait retenu. Plus jamais un humain ne profiterait ainsi impunément ce qu'il pouvait semer.

D'accord, il avait semé la discorde entre deux représentants populaire pour un futile prétexte dont il ne souvenait même plus tellement il était anodin. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute à lui si ces moins que rien d'humains, sous couvert d'un semblant de pouvoir agissaient encore plus mal que les Dieux en faisant eux-mêmes sombrer leur pays dans un indescriptible chaos ? Ces humains à la tête des plus hautes sphères mondiales se conduisaient en véritables tyrans, négligeant impunément le nombre de victimes innocentes qu'ils semaient sur leur passage. Pire qu'Arès aux temps glorieux de ses exploits, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

L'humanité toute entière sombrait. Il n'y avait plus qu'Athéna pour croire encore à la bonté et à l'amour des hommes. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier qu'un simple humain avait renversé une partie de ses convictions si chèrement acquises. Nikos l'avait fait. Il se devait de le venger.

Mû par une farouche volonté, il commença sa croisade. Implacable, il fit rechercher par ses guerriers le moindre renseignement sur le réseau démantelé et retrouva un à un chaque responsable, les fit parler et les tuant lui-même si nécessaire.

Assisté d'Alex, qui supervisait, triait et enregistrait les différentes découvertes des guerriers, il n'intervenait qu'en tout dernier ressort quand les personnages, souvent haut placés ou déjà en prison se retrouvaient hors de portée de ses hommes mais nullement du Dieu qu'il était.

Mais aucun de ceux qu'il retrouva n'avaient pris part à la bataille dans laquelle Nikos avait trouvé la mort et sa conviction que l'homme au cosmos glacial, au demeurant encore introuvable, en était le responsable ne fit qu'enfler avec le temps pour finalement devenir une certitude. Aucun des arguments, pourtant parfois judicieux de son hôte, ne parvint à l'en détourner.

Il faut dire que le pauvre n'avait pas la résistance d'un Julian Solo ou la détermination d'une Saori Kido. Dernier fils d'une noble famille de Grèce vivant très largement d'un domaine agricole, il avait subi toute sa vie la tyrannie de ses aînés et la dépression d'une mère abusive délaissée par un mari autoritaire qui regardait ce dernier rejeton avec mépris. Quand Apollon s'était réincarné en lui, il lui avait complètement céder les rênes, se recroquevillant dans un coin de son esprit. Pourtant, Sasha, car c'était son prénom, avait peu à peu essayé de faire revenir un peu d'humanité dans l'esprit de ce Dieu désabusé.

Jamais non plus Apollon ne se demanda pourquoi il devait à tout prix venger la mort de cet humain qu'il n'avait connu que très peu de temps. Jamais même, il ne s'interrogea sur la véritable nature de ses motivations profondes. Pourtant, s'il avait pris ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour s'arrêter sur ce point, il aurait fini par réaliser que son comportement actuel était bassement semblable à celui de bien des humains qu'il haïssait. Alors peut-être aurait-il enfin compris ce que son jeune amant du fin fond d'Elysion avait depuis longtemps saisi et que Sasha tentait vainement de lui crier.

C'est à cette époque que la guerre sainte menée par Athéna prit toute son ampleur et que celle-ci se décida à attaquer son propre Sanctuaire aux mains de l'ennemi qu'était Arlès et qu'il put enfin découvrir en surveillant l'évolution des différentes batailles qui était l'homme qu'il recherchait tant.

Si les arguments percutants de Sasha, décidé coûte que coûte à lui faire enfin entendre raison, avait eu un maigre espoir de porter leurs fruits et faire douter le Dieu de lui-même, tout vola en éclat quand il vit de ses yeux le chevalier du Verseau.

Sa rage et son ressentiment en découvrant qu'il était en fait un des douze gardiens de sa sœur ne fit qu'assombrir un peu plus son jugement déjà fortement influencé par ce qu'il avait vécu et finit de porter son désir de vengeance à son paroxysme. Il devint alors impossible pour quiconque de le faire dévier de son objectif final. Tuer Camus du Verseau en le faisant souffrir autant que Nikos et faire payer à ses deux oncles leur manque de compassion à son égard.

Seulement voilà, Apollon, même aveuglé par son obsession était loin d'être idiot et connaissait parfaitement les forces de ses adversaires. Il comprit rapidement qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience et de ruse pour parvenir à ses fins.

Une autre chose vint brutalement contrarier ses projets, la mort du chevalier d'Or du Verseau tué par son propre disciple. Spolié de sa vengeance, il se mit à haïr le chevalier du Cygne, ramené à la vie par Athéna, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse de sa main pour lui faire payer cet outrage.

Mais pour cela aussi, il lui faudrait patienter car sa sœur protégeait bien trop sa garde rapprochée.

Quand Kanon des Gémeaux se lança dans sa propre croisade, il profita de l'occasion pour l'y aider en prenant possession de l'esprit d'Albéric, trop faible pour lui résister et le retourner peu à peu contre les siens. Mais aussi en affaiblissant l'esprit d'Io, trop fort par contre pour être posséder totalement, mais suffisamment pour que Kanon parvienne à ses fins et prenne possession du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Et quand le pauvre général tenta enfin de se rebeller, Kanon lui-même lui imposa le sceau maudit.

Il connaissait le déroulement, immuable de ces guerres saintes, entre les trois Dieux et laissa la situation évoluer guettant la moindre faille pour s'y glisser et la retourner à son avantage.

Quand Hadès se lança à son tour dans la bataille, il y prit part également à sa façon, préparant déjà sa vengeance future. L'esprit des Spectres de bas niveau était facilement manipulable. Il profita du chaos engendré par ces guerres pour placer des hommes à lui dans les trois Sanctuaires, quitte à effacer quelques gêneurs du paysage.

Oh, pas des hommes importants qui se seraient fait tout de suite remarquer, non. Mais quelques serviteurs travaillant soient dans les cuisines d'un Sanctuaire ou l'intendance d'un autre, ou parfois même se contentant de servir des guerriers de moindre importance.

Il avait appris la patience et l'obstination et savait que les trois Sanctuaires se relèveraient de leurs cendres d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le premier fut bien sûr celui d'Athéna, après tout grand vainqueur de cette guerre. Tous les chevaliers disparus furent ramenés à la vie, y compris celui qu'il tenait pour être le meurtrier de Nikos. Et de nouveau, il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête, le faire de nouveau rejoindre le royaume des morts.

Seul point noir, sa sœur protégeait de nouveau son Sanctuaire et il ne pouvait plus l'observer que pendant de courts moments. Mais ses espions étaient en place, eux, et purent le renseigner sur les activités courantes.

Il convainquit alors la magicienne Syria de l'aider dans son entreprise sans lui avouer son ultime but. Aveuglée par son charme et la perspective des pouvoirs qu'il lui laissa entrevoir, cette dernière tomba dans ses filets.

Il apprit d'elle ce qu'il lui manquait, lui laissant l'illusion de tenir entre ses mains l'avenir du Sanctuaire de sa sœur tout en surveillant qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin dans ses tortures sur les cinq chevaliers divins. Surtout sur le disciple du Verseau qu'il se réservait pour faire souffrir son maître avant de l'achever. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à abandonner la magicienne à son sort après avoir pris soin, grâce aux techniques qu'elle lui avait révélées, de lui effacer la mémoire quand à sa participation à sa manipulation dès qu'elle fut démasquée.

La seule chose qu'il oublia dans son plan si parfait, c'était que ses manipulations d'esprit laissaient des traces que les autres Dieux pouvaient fort bien détecter. Plutôt il l'ignora, car il ne pensait pas un seul instant que l'un d'entre eux, puisse seulement s'interroger sur ce point insignifiant.

Il œuvra alors à la résurrection des deux autres Sanctuaires, car pour que sa vengeance soit complète, il lui fallait briser les trois en même temps.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à accomplir. Car parvenu à ce stade, mêmes les foudres paternels ne l'effrayaient plus. Aveuglé par la haine, il s'apprêtait à faire basculer le monde dans l'horreur qu'il venait pourtant de combattre avec acharnement pendant plus de cinq ans.

C'est sur cette note de pure satisfaction personnelle qu'il se laissa aller à quelques heures de sommeil. Ses pions prenant maintenant place pour son grand final.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part sur l'étendue glacée du royaume d'Asgard**

Une silhouette enveloppée dans une longue cape cachant totalement sa personne se glissa dans une grotte dont l'entrée était dissimulée par la végétation pourtant pauvre de ce pays.

La cape glissa alors à terre révélant un homme d'âge mur, de haute stature au port noble, nimbé d'une lueur bleutée. Il s'avança vers le fond de la grotte, éclairée par cette même lueur qui semblait allumer sur son passage, les parois elles-mêmes de la grotte. Il ne bougea pas quand un éclair s'abattit à sa droite, laissant une autre lueur, blanche celle-là, prendre forme peu à peu :

- Alors c'est ici ? demanda-elle alors qu'elle finissait de prendre consistance et se révélait être un autre homme d'âge mur de même stature et de port tout aussi noble. Une de ses mains enserrait un magnifique éclair d'or qui lui servait tout aussi bien d'arme que de signe de reconnaissance.

- Oui. Merci de t'être déplacé, Zeus.

En silence, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au fond de la grotte où reposait un jeune guerrier d'Asgard, mort quelques années auparavant.

Son corps avait été parfaitement conservé dans un magnifique cercueil de glace qui luisait sous la douce lueur bleutée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns que le jour de sa mort, pourtant ça et là quelques reflets plus clairs semblaient les parsemer.

Son visage était calme et paisible, presque souriant si l'on y regardait bien, et son corps avait été revêtu d'une ample chemise et d'un pantalon de toile claire. Il paraissait dormir en paix :

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? demanda le roi des Dieux.  
>- Seul ton éclair peut briser ce cercueil et il est temps que ce guerrier repose enfin en paix. En sauvant ton fils, il a obtenu le droit de vie éternelle au royaume d'Hadès, sur la douce terre d'Elysion. Mais il n'y trouve pas le repos n'est-ce pas Zeus ?<br>- Où veux-tu en venir Odin ?  
>- Ce guerrier peut encore venir en aide à son royaume et à ton fils si tu brises ce cercueil. Il est grand temps d'arrêter Apollon dans sa folie vengeresse et tu le sais fort bien.<br>- Je pensais qu'Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon s'en chargeraient, maugréa Zeus, pas vraiment ravi qu'on lui rappelle les manquements de son fils.  
>- Peut-être que oui, mais je doute qu'il soit aussi simple de l'arrêter… et tu sais, tout comme moi, que la situation pourrait empirer si personne ne le résonne.<br>- Tu sous-entends que trois, voir cinq Dieux, si je compte les jumeaux qui sont au service de mon frère seraient incapables d'arrêter mon fils ? Ne lui prête pas plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'en a ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin !  
>- Mais il n'a pas rempli cette tâche pourtant si importante qu'il devait accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Odin en souriant malgré lui.<br>- Il n'a jamais eu de patience cet enfant… se désola Zeus.  
>- Peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit, le destin des hommes est en train de changer et je tiens à préserver mon peuple d'une nouvelle tragédie. Eux aussi ont droits de voir évoluer ce monde et de garder l'espoir.<br>- Je te l'accorde. Mais en quoi cet homme peut-t-il t'être utile ? demanda Zeus en désignant le cercueil de glace.  
>- Interviendrais-tu si le pire se produisait ? S'il se révélait plus fort que tous et plongeait ce monde dans les ténèbres que nous redoutons tous ?<br>- Tu sais bien que non ! Je ne le peux pas. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour le mettre sur la voie, mais…  
>- Alors, fais-moi cette faveur. Laisse-moi protéger mon royaume et mes guerriers divins. Mon peuple a déjà bien assez souffert de vos guerres. S'il y a le moindre espoir que ton fils retrouve enfin la raison en évitant un bain de sang, je dois le tenter. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ce guerrier.<p>

Le roi des Dieux regarda son homologue du Nord avec respect. Odin avait repris forme humaine après des millénaire dans le seul but de protéger les siens, mais aussi et restaurer une situation fragile sur l'ensemble de la planète. Il ne pouvait ignorer sa demande sans offenser son panthéon tout entier. Et puis, si Odin réussissait là où lui avait échoué, ce sont tous les hommes qui en bénéficieraient et pas seulement le peuple d'Asgard. Aussi, de mauvaise grâce, leva-t-il son éclair en prononçant :

- Vingt-quatre heures, pas plus !  
>- Cela sera suffisant. Tu as toute ma gratitude Zeus !<p>

Un éclair blanc s'abattit sur le cercueil de glace le fissurant, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne qui libéra le corps prisonnier de la glace. Odin se servit de son cosmos pour le maintenir en lévitation avant de se tourner vers le roi des Dieux.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu :

- Toujours aussi irritable dès qu'il s'agit de ton fils, je vois… s'amusa Odin en disparaissant à son tour avec le corps inerte.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, chambre d'Albéric **

Hypnos se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre silencieuse, prenant soin avant d'y pénétrer de faire disparaître toute trace de son cosmos. Il préférait éviter qu'Apollon sache où il se trouvait.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et sans l'aide de son cosmos, il dut laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'acclimater à la pénombre avant de repérer les occupants. Mime dormait, allongé dans le lit d'Albéric, lui-même assis sur le canapé d'où il observait la divinité.

Hypnos se glissa jusqu'à lui et s'installa à ses côtés, l'attrapant d'un bras pour le faire basculer contre lui :

- Tout va bien ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
>- Oui, Mime dort comme un bébé, répondit le guerrier de Delta sur le même ton en se laissant aller contre le corps puissant à ses côtés, savourant sa présence.<br>- Tu devrais te reposer aussi, reprit la divinité, tu es épuisé.  
>- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque… Mime est encore si fragile…<br>- Je vais veiller à ta place pour cette nuit…  
>- Et tu m'offres ton épaule pour me reposer ?<br>- Si nous étions seuls, je t'offrirais bien plus qu'une épaule… dit-il en capturant ses lèvres fines.

Frissons, troubles et gémissement furent les seuls commentaires d'Albéric qui sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Mais pour l'instant, c'est de repos dont tu as besoin, alors profites de mon sommeil, finit la divinité en installant tendrement le guerrier sur le canapé, calant sa tête qu'il ne cessa de caresser durant les heures qui suivirent, sur ses genoux.

Sur le lit, Mime referma ses yeux devant ce tendre spectacle lui redonnant un vague espoir là où auparavant il n'en voyait aucun…

Ooo000ooO

**Chambre d'Athéna**

La Déesse s'était depuis longtemps retirée alors que Seiya, Shiryu et Shun veillaient à tour de rôle dans le salon attenant.

Mais contrairement à ce que croyait sa garde rapprochée, elle ne dormait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle revoyait une lointaine scène du passé pendant laquelle elle s'était une fois plus laissé fléchir et qui était sûrement la cause de tout ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira, lasse et fatiguée par cet enchevêtrement d'événements qui, de prime abord anodins, avaient finis par déclencher la folie vengeresse de son frère. Car comme le craignait si justement le chevalier du Dragon, les mots ne l'arrêteraient pas. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir et craignait maintenant le pire.

Et elle ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre au manque d'expérience de sa jeune hôte. Car elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour satisfaire à la requête d'Artémis qui trouvait la punition de leur père injuste envers son jumeau. Alors que Saori ignorait encore tout de sa condition future.

C'est uniquement dans un esprit de justice, du moins le croyait-elle encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait répondu à la demande de sa sœur et avait chargé Camus du Verseau d'extirper son frère du mauvais pas où l'avait placé l'ire paternel.

Faisant entièrement confiance à son chevalier, elle n'avait jamais songé que cette mission de sauvetage puisse engendrer un tel maelström de sentiments chez Apollon, qu'elle avait pourtant vu perdre peu à peu au fil des siècles toute compassion pour l'humanité en général. Mais force lui était de constater aujourd'hui que quelques traces en subsistaient encore dans le cœur du jeune Dieu. Et l'amour pouvait engendrer des comportements totalement hors du commun. Elle le savait fort bien.

Car si la Déesse restait et resterait à jamais pure et vierge, sa jeune réincarnation lui avait bien fait comprendre que son ouvrage achevé, elle comptait bien vivre sa vie de jeune femme de son temps. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas privée pour échanger quelques baisers plus ou moins torrides avec son jeune chevalier servant.

Elle soupira de nouveau en se demandant encore une fois comment sortir de cette situation sans que tous les humains réunis ici demain ne souffrent encore et ne s'endormit que quand les premières lueurs du jour vinrent timidement chasser les ténèbres.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier **

Mu se réveilla en sursaut, le cerveau vrillé par un cri de douleur et le corps entier transpercée par une terrible détresse. Il repoussa, non sans mal, l'horrible sensation et se précipita dans la chambre de son apprenti, bientôt suivi par Angelo, réveillé lui aussi en sursaut et très inquiet pour son amant.

Kiki, était agenouillé sur son lit, se tenant la tête à deux mains, tentant de chasser l'horrible sensation, mais sans y parvenir. Mu se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et faisant jaillir son cosmos pour repousser ce qui l'assaillait si cruellement et qu'inconsciemment il avait si violement transmis à son Maître.

Angelo assista impuissant à la douleur qu'il voyait se refléter dans les deux visages des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus. Car oui, même si en apparence il ne supportait pas l'apprenti de son amant, il aurait fallu lui passer sur le corps pour lui faire du mal. Ce gamin, qui avait tant d'importance aux yeux de Mu, avait finit par faire fondre les barrières du Cancer.

Mais là, ça dépassait ses propres capacités. Il ne connaissait rien à leurs pouvoirs et à leurs perceptions, mais il pouvait au moins soutenir son amant en unissant son cosmos au sien. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Son aura s'enroula doucement autour de celle de Mu, il veillait à ne pas brusquer les choses, car le Bélier luttait déjà de toutes ses forces, il pouvait le lire à travers son aura. Mais peu à peu, il laissa le Cancer pénétrer son monde et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce dernier ressentit la douleur d'autrui.

Il suffoqua d'abord sous l'impact brutal de l'horrible impression que son propre corps se broyait sous la douleur alors qu'aucune blessure ne l'atteignait. Mais le Cancer avait été éduqué en recevant nombres de punitions que son corps avait appris à supporter et à ignorer, aussi son cosmos fit naturellement un rempart autour de lui, rejetant au loin ce qui n'était pas réellement présent en lui.

Uni à celui du Bélier, il agit en véritable filtre autour des deux chevaliers et de l'apprenti, gagnant en puissance et en énergie. L'apport de force ainsi engrangé dans son propre cosmos, le Bélier put facilement former une barrière mentale et chasser l'intrusion de leurs trois esprits, libérant ainsi son apprenti qui s'écroula dans ces bras :

- Kiki !  
>- Maître Mu… c'était quoi ? haleta l'enfant encore suffocant.<br>- Un esprit qui essayait de se défendre et dont tu as perçu le désespoir, lui répondit son maître.  
>- Tu sais qui c'était ? demanda Angelo.<br>- Non. Mais nous ne devons pas être les seuls à l'avoir perçu. J'espère que quelqu'un pourra lui venir en aide…  
>- Il faut prévenir Shion ! s'écria Angelo.<br>- Inutile. Il l'a perçu aussi, il est comme nous deux, le rassura Mu. C'est le lot de tous les atlantes.

Il était vidé par cet effort brutal et s'allongea, serrant contre lui le corps de Kiki déjà plongé par ses soins dans le monde des rêves. Angelo se glissa à leurs côtés et le rassura d'un sourire avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour.

Le Cancer veilla longtemps les deux corps endormis entre ses bras, épuisés par cet épisode sans pouvoir lui-même trouver le sommeil. Demain il partirait à Asgard avec les autres, alors que Mu et Kiki eux resteraient au Sanctuaire. Une sourde angoisse le tenaillait à cette idée.

Pourtant, il pouvait sentir l'aura bienveillante du Bélier au fond de son cœur. Saurait-il l'aider s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Cancer appréhendait de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui.

A suivre….


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, début du jour J ! On arrive au bout, oui... mais ya encore une dizaine de chapitre quand même ! Merci encore ! bisous_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup, prends ton temps pour lire. On arrive à la bataille et une précision, Apollon a juste vu le cosmos de Camus fondre sur Nikos avant de perdre conscience. Mais tu n'es pas au bout des surprises, enfin j'espère ! Merci encore ! Bisous_

_Le jour J ! Enfin ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40<strong>

**Jour J **

**Sanctuaire sous-marin **

L'aube se levait à peine et déjà les cuisines du palais retentissaient des bruits de vaisselles et d'ordres des chefs, préparant le petit déjeuner demandé par leur Maître.

Dans ce brouhaha continuel et habituel, personne ne remarqua tout d'abord que l'un des zélés cuisiniers ne se trouvait pas à son poste matin-là.

Ce n'est que quand le général Sorrente, venant un peu plus tard vérifier que tout se passait bien, que l'un d'eux fit une remarque sur son absence, précisant toutefois qu'il devait s'agir d'une simple panne d'oreiller due à fête de la veille.

Sirène sourit en enregistrant machinalement cette information qu'il reporta ensuite dans son rapport écrit quotidien. Après tout, les serviteurs aussi avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Pourtant, une prudence due à des longues années de pratiques lui fit quand même faire venir un garde pour vérifier cette information avec ordre de lui rendre compte avant son départ. Mais pour l'instant, il avait encore des détails à régler avec Isaak avant de lui confier la garde du Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

C'est en se rendant à son entraînement matinal au dojo du palais qu'Eaque remarqua une chose banale mais inhabituelle en ce lieu.

A cette heure matinale, seuls traînaient là d'ordinaire, les quelques serviteurs préposés à l'entretien de la salle et de ses divers équipements. Mais, alors qu'il passait par les vestiaires pour enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour un effort physique intense, il trouva ceux-ci dans un état peu approprié à cette heure où il devait être l'un des premiers, si ce n'est le premier à les utiliser.

Oh, rien de très choquant en soi, mais tout de même, on sentait un manque qu'il ne fut pas sans noter dans un coin de son esprit avant de rejoindre le dojo pour s'adonner à ses exercices quotidiens. C'est qu'avec un Dieu à satisfaire presque chaque jour, il se devait de tenir une forme physique parfaite.

Il sourit en s'élançant dans une série de d'échauffement en repensant à dernière la nuit qu'il avait passé dans le bras de la divinité en question. Pourtant, dans son esprit, la question soulevée par le jeune guerrier d'Asgard séjournant à jamais en ce lieu, continuait de hanter douloureusement ses journées et ses nuits.

Mais il luttait vaillamment, rejetait loin de lui la tristesse qu'engendraient ces mots en son cœur. Car après tout, le Dieu de la mort ne lui avait jamais fait aucune promesse, et il s'était donné à lui en toute connaissance de cause. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait si mal ?

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

L'agitation régnait donc en maîtresse dans le palais de l'Empereur des mers, témoignant de l'extrême tension que suscitait le départ du Dieu des Océans et d'une partie de ses généraux.

Si la plupart des habitants étaient habitués aux fréquents déplacements de Poséidon, il était bien rare qu'il emmène plus d'un général avec lui. Hors là, il en emmenait trois ! L'annonce était tombée la veille et tous redoutaient une nouvelle guerre alors qu'ils pansaient à peine leurs blessures.

Des éclats de voix s'élevaient du bureau de Sirène de Sorrente où ce dernier apostrophait allégrement le général de Kraken, assis à sa place :

- Non ! Non et non ! Tu ne peux pas refuser ce genre de demande !  
>- Je n'ai pas ta patience d'ange moi ! s'énerva Isaak. Tu me vois réglant les différends de ces rapaces de banquiers !<br>- Oh oui, je te vois très bien moi, intervint la voix douce d'Io qui avait été attiré par leurs cris. Tu les gèleras tous en un clin d'œil !  
>- Io ! s'offusqua Sirène tout en retenant difficilement le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres tant la scène lui paraissait des plus réaliste.<br>- Tu ne peux pas lui demander de gérer les choses comme toi tu le ferais, Sirène. Tu devrais lui faire confiance, après tout, notre Seigneur lui-même l'a désigné, continua Io. Et toi, Isaak essaies de comprendre son point de vue, il a plus d'expérience que toi en ce domaine.

Adossé au mur du couloir juste derrière la porte, Poséidon souriait au discours moralisateur de son général sur ses deux pairs. Rien ne lui plaisait autant que d'entendre ce dernier reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie.

Fugitivement, il sonda encore une fois son cosmos sans y trouver la moindre trace de ce qu'il redoutait tant. Il espéra un instant ne pas faire une erreur en emmenant son général avec lui au devant d'un Dieu qu'il l'avait si lâchement manipulé.

Son sourire disparut brusquement en songeant à Apollon. Lui aussi avait un compte à régler avec son neveu maintenant, car son introspection dans le passé de son général afin d'y découvrir enfin son mal-être, lui avait appris bien des choses sur les agissements de ce dernier. Depuis il s'évertuait de guérir quelques peu les cicatrices encore béantes du jeune homme et espérait qu'enfin, il s'en ouvre à lui.

Il disparut en souriant de nouveau alors que dans le bureau éclataient les rires de ses généraux.

Io laissa les deux amants finir de régler des détails et regagna sa chambre pour y terminer son sac de voyage. Encore une fois, il eut la vague impression d'y sentir une présence familière et réconfortante qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Mais l'heure du départ approchait. Il saisit vivement ses affaires et rejoignit d'un pas décidé son Seigneur et ses pairs.

Poséidon avait prévu un déjeuner les réunissant tous avant le départ pour le royaume d'Asgard.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion**

Le Grand Pope vérifiait une dernière fois les notes qu'il avait faites à l'intention de Dohko. Il appréhendait aussi bien le séjour à Asgard que de laisser le Sanctuaire. Mais il devait faire confiance à son instinct, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais trompé au cours des siècles écoulés et lui dictait aujourd'hui de rejoindre Athéna au plus vite :

- Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas finir par faire attendre tes chevaliers, l'apostropha la Balance qui venait d'entrer.  
>- Tu as trouvé d'où venait ce cri ?<br>- Pas encore, mais nous cherchons toujours, répondit Dohko en s'approchant de lui. Tu veux bien me faire confiance pour ça et t'occuper de ce que tu as à faire ?  
>- Je te fais entièrement confiance et tu le sais. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. Dohko… Fais bien attention à toi, finit-il en l'enlaçant.<br>- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis…  
>- Je sais, le coupa Shion en capturant ses lèvres, finissant par la pensé. <em>J<em>_e veillerais sur Shiryu.  
><em>_- Veillez l'un sur l'autre, _répondit la Balance sur le même mode, alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient échangeant un ultime baiser avant le départ.

Mais plus qu'un baiser, c'était une promesse. Celle que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Celle que rien ne les empêcherait de se retrouver, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Et ils n'étaient pas deux mais trois à se faire ce serment ce matin-là. Car tout naturellement, les cosmos du Dragon les rejoignit, ou plus exactement se manifesta. Mais les quittait-il vraiment ? Non, tout comme les deux leurs, étaient liés à jamais depuis si longtemps, depuis cet ultime union de leurs chairs et de leurs esprits dans les termes, c'étaient leurs trois cosmos qui trouveraient toujours un moyen de se rejoindre.

Au plus profond de lui, Shion sentait que quelque chose avait changé sans parvenir à l'expliquer vraiment. Une intuition qu'il avait depuis longtemps mais qui prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Comme si ces liens de cosmos les unissant tous les trois n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes et qu'ils survivraient au-delà de leur mort.

C'était encore bien trop confus pour qu'il en parle à ses compagnons mais il avait la certitude que Dohko, et même dans une moindre mesure Shiryu, le sentait aussi. Ces liens avaient évolués… étaient en train d'évolués… mais vers quoi ?

Shion rejoignit rapidement Milo, Camus, Saga et Angelo qui l'attendaient pour prendre le départ vers le royaume d'Asgard, chassant pour l'instant de son esprit ces questions sans réponse.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Rhadamanthe finissait de se préparer. Son sac trônait sur son lit et il passa dans la salle de bain avant de le boucler. Il lui restait deux heures avant le grand départ pour Asgard.

Cette fois Minos serait du voyage et ils retrouveraient Hypnos et d'autres spectres déjà sur place. Il soupira un instant devant sa glace en songeant qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais plus le plaisir de se retrouver seul avec son maître. D'ailleurs reviendrait-il seulement en vie de cette nouvelle bataille ?

Car au-delà de la simple réunion, se livrerait bien un affrontement contre Apollon. Oh, mourir pour Hadès lui importait peu. Il était prêt à donner mille fois sa vie pour son Dieu, mais être séparé de lui pour l'éternité le torturait déjà.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver tant bien que mal la magie de cette nuit-là. Il crut y être parvenu quand, les rouvrant, il vit le reflet tant désiré dans son miroir. La main se posant sur son épaule lui fit brutalement prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision sortie de son esprit mais bien de la réalité :

- Monseigneur… bredouilla-t-il en se retournant maladroitement.  
>- Chut… on a très peu de temps… répondit le maître des Enfers en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant.<p>

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux pour savourer ce baiser impérieux et fut bien heureux de trouver le lavabo dans son dos pour y prendre l'appui et maintenir un fragile équilibre qu'il menaçait de perdre devant cette divine intrusion dans sa salle de bain.

En quelques gestes, il se retrouva torse nu, haletant dans les bras de son Seigneur et Maître, encore une fois dépassé par l'ardeur de ce dernier qui s'attaquait maintenant à son pantalon :

- Monseigneur… tenta-t-il néanmoins avant que sa conscience ne soit emportée par le tourbillon divin, incapable de penser avec cohérence, et ne lui fasse oublier leur départ imminent.  
>- Chut… répéta le Maître des Enfers en continuant consciencieusement sa tâche, ravi de constater l'effet qu'il faisait à son juge, déjà presque à l'agonie.<p>

Car Hadès savait que son temps était précieux et était peu enclin à se prêter à un moment de détente quel qu'il fut. Mais un détail l'avait brusquement fait se décider à l'aube de jour si peu ordinaire. Un infime détail certes, mais tellement important à ses yeux que s'il pouvait s'avérer possible, il était prêt à sacrifier un peu de ce temps si précieux.

Aussi ne tint-il absolu pas compte des efforts désespérés du pauvre Rhadamanthe qui peu à peu sombrait dans l'abîme de sensations qu'il ouvrait pour lui. Et il y mit tout son talent et toute son expérience, balayant en quelques minutes et quelques caresses savamment placées sur le corps frémissant dans ses bras, les derniers soubresauts de conscience de l'anglais.

Il ne gardait lui-même qu'une maîtrise toute sommaire de la situation et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas succomber à l'image de son juge se livrant encore une fois sans aucune pudeur à ses mains indécentes ou à sa bouche gourmande et insatiable. Mais il devait savoir si son hypothèse était juste et pour la vérifier il devait garder encore un peu son contrôle. Car son avenir reposait peut-être sur ces instants précieux et volés au temps.

Le corps de Rhadamanthe n'était plus qu'un immense brasier que son Dieu continuait à attiser. Ses gémissements s'étaient depuis longtemps transformés en cris qu'il ne souciait plus de retenir, et peu importait si ses voisins l'entendaient. L'amour qu'il portait à son Seigneur transcendait chacune des caresses qu'il recevait et réclamait, chacun de ses baisers qu'il subissait, s'abandonnant davantage à chaque fois. Le temps, le lieu, l'urgence, tout avait disparu et il n'aspirait plus qu'à lui appartenir entièrement de nouveau.

Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas. Pour une obscure raison, alors qu'il sentait très bien le désir de son Dieu contre lui au gré de leurs mouvements, ce dernier ne concluait pas. Lui, allait bientôt rendre l'âme et mourir de plaisir sous ses mains ou sa langue traçant encore et encore des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…

Ses yeux à demis fermés s'ouvrirent d'un coup et se plantèrent dans les prunelles bleues qui le dévoraient et le brûlaient juste par l'éclat impudique qui les habitaient à cet instant. D'un geste vif, il inversa leur position et déshabilla, ou plutôt fini de dévêtir le corps de son Maître déjà partiellement nu.

Ce dernier sourit intérieurement, le laissant faire bien volontiers, car en même temps que sa brutale révolte, venait de s'enflammer le cosmos de son juge. Et Hadès, tout en se laissant doucement aller à la toute nouvelle ardeur de son amant, admirait les fils dorés qui s'élevaient encore et encore, s'enchevêtraient soudainement les uns aux autres pour se défaire tout aussi rapidement et se mettre de nouveau en quête de ce qu'ils semblaient impatients de trouver.

Un bien mince espoir, lui avait souligné Thanatos en relisant avec lui, un texte vieux de plusieurs millénaires, établi par celui-là même qui avait mis cette fragile technique au point et l'avait expérimentée, sans véritable succès, sur ses prêtresses.

Etaient-ce les paroles si sages du chevalier de la Balance ou l'infime espérance d'une vie autre que ce vide immense qu'il avait en son cœur et que son fidèle sujet avait réveillé au fin fond de son être, pourtant résigné à cette solitude éternelle ?

Etait-ce la peur d'oublier encore ces quelques moments privilégiés qui parsèment si rarement une vie et que l'on croit pourtant naturels quand ils se présentent à nous ? Tellement normaux que ce n'est que lorsque qu'on les perd qu'on saisi enfin toute leurs importances et leurs valeurs ?

Etaient-ce enfin toutes ces années de guerres insensées qui le poussaient à croire que les liens de cosmos pouvaient quand même se tisser entre un humain et un Dieu ?

Un peu de tout ceci, certainement. Mais également, le désir de conserver auprès de lui son fidèle Rhadamanthe, qui n'hésiterait en aucune façon à se placer entre lui et son neveu en cas de grabuge. Il se devait de le protéger, de protéger aussi ce sentiment qu'il sentait naître en lui pour envahir peu à peu chaque partie de son être et qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfoui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et de son cœur blessé.

Un espoir, si mince soit-il, pouvait-il faire basculer le destin de deux êtres que tout séparait ? Il voulait y croire. Et alors que son juge libérait d'une main impatiente sa virilité encore prisonnière, il le bascula sur le sol, reprenant le contrôle de la situation et laissant son cosmos filtrer à travers son corps dans la petite salle d'eau, complètement saturée par leurs gémissements et leurs cris, retentissant maintenant à l'unisson.

Rhadamanthe se retrouva plaquer au sol par la seule force de son cosmos. Hadès prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, ne libérant pas encore son corps. Il s'était laissé tomber sur lui et se redressa juste assez pour le fixer. Le juge le regarda à la fois et étonné et calmé. Mais dans les yeux dorés, aucune peur, juste cette immense confiance, non plutôt cet amour. Inconditionnel et pur. Unique et entier. La divinité frissonna devant ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec autant de clarté qu'aujourd'hui :

- Tu me fais confiance ? se força-t-il à demander d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
>- Bien sûr !<br>- Au point de lier ton destin au mien ? Eternellement ?  
>- Et plus encore…<p>

Un infime instant d'hésitation mais déjà l'anglais se libérait de l'emprise de son cosmos et se redressait pour capturer les lèvres de son Dieu, de son amant, de son amour.

Un chaste baiser, un instant de calme avant la tempête, juste le temps de confirmer ce qu'il voulait entendre. Quelques mots glissés dans son oreille :

- Je t'aime…  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime Rhadamanthe.<p>

Leurs deux cosmos se rejoignirent en même temps que leurs lèvres. Et les fils dorés sur Dieu des Ténèbres s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de son juge, les capturèrent et se fondirent en eux pour mieux les libérer et recommencer encore et encore ce même manége.

Le spectacle était incroyable. Les deux cosmos brûlaient d'intensité en se liant, éblouissant d'un éclat presque aveuglant la pièce maintenant transformée en cocon protecteur autour des deux occupants.

Mais pour la divinité, il n'était plus temps d'admirer ce miracle logiquement impossible, car dans l'immédiat seul comptait de faire sien son amant. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et ancra ses yeux aux siens. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas un instant du regard, alors que lentement il prenait possession du corps offert. Rhadamanthe souriait, heureux. Non, transcendé de bonheur.

Le plaisir reprit ses droits et ravagea ces deux êtres. Les yeux se fermèrent, les mains s'agrippèrent, les doigts s'entrelacèrent. Les gorges ne retenaient plus les cris et les soupirs. Les bouches se dévoraient. L'ultime étreinte, l'éternel partage. Les mouvements qui s'accélèrent, s'emballent et deviennent incontrôlables, mus uniquement par cette recherche intense du plaisir de la chair, mais aussi de l'esprit.

Juste avant la fièvre du combat, ils s'offraient la meilleure des protections. La plus belle aussi. Un amour partagé. L'explosion de leurs cosmos au moment suprême illumina la pièce au même titre que leurs cœurs maintenant liés. Et leurs corps furent ravagés par l'extase, les laissant pantelants et frémissants, mais heureux.

Et au-delà de la salle de bain du juge, c'est tout les Enfers qui résonnèrent d'un brusque éclat de lumière. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et fila droit vers le l'Olympe répandre quelques unes de ses étincelles sur la demeure éternelle des Dieux. A la plus grande surprise du Maître des lieux qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne de là.

- Enfin… murmura Zeus.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 13 heures.**

Hilda quitta l'autel où elle venait de rendre un hommage à son Dieu et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de réception qui allait accueillir d'ici peu les trois dernières délégations que l'on attendait encore.

Elle s'installa sur son trône, regardant autour d'elle les serviteurs qui s'affairaient encore ici et là. Dans une heure tout au plus, la salle serait pleine d'invités, tous venus des quatre Sanctuaires des Dieux qui seraient présents ici en plus de ses propres guerriers, de sa sœur et ses plus proches collaborateurs, mais aussi d'une partie plus large de son peuple dont certains ignoreraient tout du statut divin des invités d'honneur, choisis avec soin dans la noblesse d'Asgard. Cette partie-là ne resterait que jusqu'au vin d'honneur qui serait donné à l'issu du spectacle.

La grande salle de réception était entourée de plusieurs salons privés où pourraient éventuellement s'isoler un moment ceux qui le désiraient. Le centre de la pièce avait été laissé vide pour accueillir différents artistes. Des tables étaient dressées le long des deux côtés de la salle, entourant les deux grandes cheminées, où seraient posés les en-cas et les rafraîchissements. Flamme avait également fait décorer la salle de fleurs et de plantes, lui donnant un air de fête que le cœur de la Princesse était bien loin de ressentir.

La réception débutait officiellement à quatorze heures et devait se prolonger jusqu'au dîner du soir où un buffet géant réunirait tous les convives encore présents. Elle avait soigneusement choisi un large éventail de distractions qui éviteraient que tous se regardent en chiens de faïences et dissiperaient, du moins elle l'espérait, une ambiance tendue.

Les meilleurs artistes du royaume se succéderaient sur la scène. Qu'ils soient musiciens, acteurs, danseurs ou simples troubadours, ils avaient la lourde tâche d'intéresser les quatre Dieux présents.

Elle soupira et reporta son regard sur les quatre autres trônes qu'elle avait fait installer à l'intention des Divinités, espérant qu'ils ne seraient utilisés que pour les formalités d'usage qu'on ne pouvait contourner et le spectacle.

Pour éviter tout problème, Hypnos avait refusé que l'on en installe un pour lui. Il lui avait rappelé fort justement qu'il n'était qu'un modeste serviteur d'Hadès.

Un puissant cosmos se fit sentir et elle se redressa. La première délégation venait d'arriver dans la cour…

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Mu et Shaka avançaient silencieusement dans les souterrains qui courraient sous les temples et le palais. Ils étaient peu utilisés mais entretenus au cas où, car ils pouvaient servir de refuge aux civils en cas de guerre et possédaient des sorties secrètes menant en-dehors du Domaine Sacré. Des néons avaient été installés récemment, remplaçant les ancestrales torches qui brûlaient autrefois en ces lieux.

En contact permanent avec Dohko, ils mettaient tous deux leurs extraordinaires perceptions à l'œuvre pour retrouver l'auteur des terreurs nocturnes de l'apprenti Bélier. Ce dernier rongeait son frein dans le temple de son maître en priant pour qu'il lui revienne entier. Et il devait bien s'avouer que le départ d'Angelo ne le rassurait pas.

Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il puisse accompagner son maître là où ce dernier était parti. Il savait que Shaka était puissant également, mais le Cancer avait cette nonchalance qui lui permettait de faire face à toutes les situations. Et surtout il lui faisait une entière confiance pour prendre soin de son Maître. Non pas qu'il n'accorda pas celle-ci aux autres chevaliers d'or, mais ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

Dans le souterrain, Mu s'arrêta brusquement aussitôt imité par son pair. Tous deux portaient leurs armures. Par prudence, leur avait ordonné la Balance, maintenant maître du Sanctuaire en l'absence de Shion. Et bien décidé à tout faire pour le protéger.

Shaka ne dit rien, regarda juste la direction que fixait le Bélier. Un coup d'œil pour vérifier que ce dernier était prêt et ils avancèrent prudemment en restant sur leurs gardes.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Amis depuis longtemps, ils se comprenaient d'un regard ou d'un geste et en cas de besoin utilisaient leurs pouvoirs télépathiques pour communiquer. Une vieille habitude de leur enfance où ils s'essayaient encore à leurs nouveaux dons, tous deux plutôt précoces et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils choisirent de communiquer ici :

_- Il y a quelque chose dans cette pièce, _dit le Bélier en s'arrêtant devant une porte close, desservant logiquement une réserve.  
><em>- Allons voir, reste sur tes gardes<em>, répondit Shaka en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

Mu ressentait une forte présence, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tenté de pénétrer cette pièce. Shaka percevait, lui, un profond trouble. Mais aucun des deux chevaliers d'or ne discernaient un danger quelconque. Et pour cause…

La première chose que leurs sens enregistrèrent dès que la porte s'ouvrit, c'est l'odeur du sang. Elle saturait la pièce totalement close.

Ils y pénétrèrent prudemment. Seule une torche vacillante l'éclairait et ils se figèrent sur le seuil, un instant décontenancés par la scène qu'ils découvraient. A terre, gisait le corps d'un homme couvert de sang et devant lui, un jeune garçon à genoux, tenant encore le couteau qui lui avait vraisemblablement servi à le tuer, pleurait silencieusement.

Mu le reconnut immédiatement et comprit pourquoi Kiki avait si bien capté ses sensations. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant :

- Kevin…

Ce dernier tourna vers lui un visage où s'était imprimé toute l'horreur du monde et baigné de larmes :

- Maître Mu… J'ai essayé de l'arrêter… je le jure… j'ai essayé…

Le Bélier laissa son cosmos doux et apaisant entourer l'enfant pendant que Shaka contactait Dohko tout en surveillant la scène entre son pair et le jeune apprenti. Mu ne chercha pas à le faire parler, il était visiblement trop choqué pour être en état de répondre à des questions. Son cosmos était sain, contrairement à celui de l'homme mort d'où émanaient encore des onces d'auras malfaisantes. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cette pièce, Kevin avait vaillamment combattu. Il rattrapa l'enfant qui s'endormait sous son influence avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol et lui retira le couteau ensanglanté que ses mains serraient encore avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 13h30**

Siegfried venait de conduire Poséidon et sa suite dans leurs quartiers de résidence afin qu'ils s'y préparent en vue de la réception quand la deuxième délégation se fit sentir. Il sourit en se précipitant vers la cour, reconnaissant cette fois fort bien les cosmos qui venaient d'arriver.

En même temps que lui, se précipitèrent Shura et Aïolia, heureux de retrouver leurs frères d'armes et leur Pope.

Les retrouvailles ne s'éternisèrent pas car Shion demanda d'être immédiatement conduit auprès de sa Déesse, les informations en provenance du sanctuaire l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.

Ils venaient tous de quitter la cour quand Hadès et sa suite arrivèrent à leur tour. Siegfried confia les chevaliers à Fenryl pour retourner sur ses pas et les accueillir.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers**

Thanatos revint au palais après avoir vérifier que tout se passait bien à Elysion depuis le départ d'Hadès. Comme aux Enfers, ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt entre le maître de ces lieux et son juge y avait été perçu. Jusqu'où était monté cet étrange éclat de lumière engendré par la fusion de leurs deux cosmos ?

Le Dieu de la mort cherchait encore des réponses à ses questions. Le cosmos était omniprésent dans toute l'histoire des Dieux puis dans celle de l'humanité. Il donnait force et pouvoir mais n'avait jamais vraiment bénéficié de recherches précises avant qu'Apollon s'y intéresse.

Pour un Dieu, il faisait partie intégrante de lui, il en était même l'essence. L'enveloppe charnelle pouvait mourir ou disparaître. Son cosmos, lui, demeurerait éternellement. Et c'est justement cette particularité qui faisait d'eux des Dieux. Car grâce à lui, ils renaissaient dans d'autres corps. Ils se réincarnaient dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle ou en cas de besoin urgent, prenaient possession d'un corps. Dans ce cas, soit l'esprit de l'humain demeurait et s'harmonisait avec celui du Dieu, soit ce dernier le réduisait au silence.

Dans un jour de grande bonté, à l'aube de l'humanité, Zeus avait fait don du cosmos aux humains. Mais celui-ci se limitait généralement à leur durée de vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Non, c'était ce que tous les Dieux avaient toujours cru. C'était justement cette vérité qui empêchait un Dieu de fusionner son cosmos avec celui d'un simple mortel. Car la puissance millénaire du cosmos de la divinité surpassait et broyait celle de l'humain dont le sien venait de naître en comparaison. Alors comment ? Comment Hadès était-il parvenu à réaliser ce miracle avec Rhadamanthe ?

Ce juge était puissant certes, mais pas plus qu'Eaque ou Minos. Il relut encore une fois la partie du texte écrit par Apollon autrefois, relatant ses différentes expériences et ses conclusions quelques siècles plus tôt et qui avait mit le doute dans leurs deux esprits :

_« Lier son cosmos avec celui d'un mortel qui l'a lui-même développé devait nous permettre de pouvoir transférer un peu de notre savoir et de notre pouvoir vers ceux qui peuvent y prétendre. Mais l'expérience est un échec. Si les humains ont bien reçu le pouvoir de développer leur propre cosmos, celui-ci reste bien trop faible pour recevoir celui d'une divinité._

_Mon cosmos brûle systématiquement celui des humains avec qui je me suis lié, même si je n'exerce cette fusion que quelques heures par jour. Après plusieurs essais, il parait impossible de résoudre ce problème tant que les humains n'auront pas mieux maîtrisé ce cadeau des Dieux. _

_Il apparaît également que les liens de cosmos tissés par le Dieux ne disparaissent pas totalement avec la mort de l'humain qui les a reçus, mais semblent chercher un nouveau réceptacle. Il est néanmoins trop tôt pour en conclure quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est que ces liens devraient à termes pouvoir permettre la réincarnation de l'humain.» _

Il y avait bien sur, bien d'autres détails sur le sujet, car le fils de Zeus avait longtemps cherché un moyen de pouvoir se lier aux simples mortels. Et puis, subitement, après plus d'un siècle de recherches et d'expériences diverses et variées, il avait cessé de s'y consacrer. C'était peu de temps après que les premiers mortels l'aient trahi honteusement en utilisant son amour pour un jeune manant pour prendre possession des richesses et du domaine de sa toute jeune réincarnation. Ce qui avait déclenché une guerre qui devait durer plus de dix ans.

Première série d'une longue liste de trahisons diverses qui menèrent les humains à se libérer de l'emprise des Dieux antiques. L'évolution de la planète avait commencé et ne devait cesser de se poursuivre, reléguant loin dans leur passé ces croyances qu'ils jugeaient, encore aujourd'hui, irrationnelles et dénuées de toutes preuves scientifiques. Après une longue période obscure régentée par diverses religions, l'industrie fit son apparition.

La science et le développement industriel devinrent le moteur des générations suivantes et les Sanctuaires furent cachés aux yeux de l'humanité en pleine évolution. Les hommes n'avaient plus besoin des Dieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. Car les différentes divinités faisaient toujours partie intégrante de ce monde, sauf qu'elles s'étaient simplement adaptées à ce nouveau monde. Continuant leurs interventions divines quand les hommes dépassaient la mesure.

Mais plus aucun Dieu n'avait tenté de se lier avec un humain. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de différent aujourd'hui ? Il devait, non, il voulait comprendre…

Des éclats de voix le tirèrent brusquement de ses réflexions et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les voix d'Eaque et de Pandore. Il se leva pour les rejoindre dans la salle à manger où ils s'écharpaient allègrement :

- Je t'interdis de le faire, disait Pandore en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.  
>- Et pourquoi ? répondit le juge en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.<br>- Mais en quoi l'absence d'un membre du personnel peut-elle avoir une quelconque importance à tes yeux ?  
>- Aucune, je te l'accorde, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile.<br>- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? intervint Thanatos en pénétrant dans le pièce.

Eaque se releva aussitôt et le salua tandis que Pandore se retournait vers lui, plus furieuse que jamais :

- Bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Vous n'êtes jamais bien loin de lui !  
>- Je te prie de surveiller tes paroles ! trancha la voix du juge devenue subitement plus froide que de la glace.<p>

Pandore recula d'un pas devant le juge dont le cosmos venait de s'enflammer. La colère qu'elle lut à ce moment dans ses yeux lui fit brutalement prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui et qu'elle n'en avait sûrement jamais eue. Elle n'avait de pouvoir que celui que lui accordait Hadès, mais aucun des trois juges ne contestait ses décisions et ne se rebellait contre elle, sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps :

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, cette situation incertaine me met les nerfs à vif.  
>- Bien, alors si vous êtes calmés tous les deux, expliquez-moi donc l'objet de cette dispute, reprit la divinité en s'installant sur une chaise. Devant un café, ce serait bien, rajouta-t-il.<p>

Pandore s'exécuta aussitôt et fit servir un café avant de prendre place en face d'Eaque qui s'était également calmé et expliquait brièvement l'objet de leur dispute :

- J'ai remarqué ce matin au dojo un manque de nettoyage des vestiaires. Je voulais en connaître la cause et demandais à Pandore qui assure l'intendance du palais de vérifier ce qui s'était passé.  
>- Et je lui faisais remarquer que ce n'était guère le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de chose vu qu'il était seul à assumer la charge des trois juges, ajouta la jeune femme, et que j'avais moi-même trop de travail pour m'attacher à des détails sans importance.<br>- Et pourquoi veux-tu vérifier cela ? demanda encore Thanatos à Eaque en attrapant sa tasse.  
>- Je vais au dojo tous les matins et cela ne s'est jamais produit. Avec l'absence de mes collègues et ce qui s'est passé dernièrement à la troisième prison, je préfère vérifier un détail que de me retrouver avec une nouvelle rébellion.<br>- Cela me parait sage, confirma la divinité en se tournant vers Pandore pour qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, exposer ses arguments.  
>- Les serviteurs du palais sont tous recrutés par mes soins et aucun ne nous trahirait ! Il devait simplement y avoir un problème de personnel ce matin ! affirma-t-elle.<br>- Aucun de nos spectres ne nous trahirait volontairement non plus, répondit Eaque. Et pourtant l'un d'eux a déclenché cet incident !  
>- Vérifie Pandore ! intima Thanatos, reconnaissant les arguments justes du juge, et viens m'informer au plus vite ! finit-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce.<p>

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça étanchera un peu ta soif ! Merci encore ! bisous_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Non, Kevin n'est pas un nouveau personnage, on l'a découvert au début de la fic, dans la première partie, c'est le petit apprenti qui avait été manipulé par la magicienne via Apollon pour marquer les armures d'or. Oui, tout se met doucement en place mais qui l'emportera et à quel prix ? Voici la suite, merci encore et bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard, 14h**

Hilda regarda nerveusement la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrir suivant les ordres qu'elle venait de donner, se demandant qui des quatre Dieux serait le premier à les franchir.

Son attente fut de courte durée, Athéna pénétra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée cette fois de toute sa garde personnelle et de son Grand Pope. Ce dernier donna quelques ordres avant de se présenter à elle :

- Princesse Hilda, heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
>- Moi de même, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de se relever. J'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient autres. Mais je tiens à vous remercier du soin que vous avez apporté à mes guerriers lors de leur séjour au Sanctuaire<br>- C'était tout à fait normal, intervint Athéna qui se trouvait aux côtés de Shion.  
>- Je sens votre nervosité, reprit le Grand Pope. Sachez que nous ferons tout pour que cette réception ne mette personne en danger.<br>- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, lui répondit Hilda en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte où venait d'apparaître Hadès accompagné d'Hypnos et de ses deux juges.

La princesse resta un instant sans voix. Si Apollon l'avait impressionné par l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait, le Maître des Enfers éblouissait tant par son charisme que par son élégance. Vêtu d'un costume sombre qu'il portait à la perfection et d'une chemise de soie claire, il charmait avant même de tomber sous l'influence de son aura divine.

D'ailleurs, presque tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui, celui de toute la population d'Asgard du moins. Car du côté des chevaliers, c'était nettement moins probant et elle pouvait même sentir une certaine hostilité chez une partie de la garde d'Athéna.

Hadès sembla ne pas le remarquer, ou du moins fit comme si, et se dirigea directement vers elle, la saluant avec chaleur et respect. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas à elle, ni même à sa nièce qu'il honora tout de même d'un hochement de tête, que son premier sourire s'adressa. Non, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être pour la jeune prêtresse, c'est en se tournant vers Shion qui lui avait à peine décoché un regard qu'il sourit enfin. D'un divin sourire qui lui coupa le souffle :

- J'ai grand plaisir à vous revoir Shion ! s'écria-t-il en lui envoyant un regard clairement significatif qui renfrogna Rhadamanthe à ses côtés.  
>- Croyez bien que je partage votre sentiment, répondit le Grand Pope en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui, maîtrisant avec peine le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres devant la petite comédie du Maître des Enfers.<br>- Je vous en prie, pas de cérémonie entre nous, dit Hadès en lui priant d'un geste de se relever. Après tout, je vous dois beaucoup…

Shion sourit franchement cette fois et ils continuèrent à converser tranquillement. Du moins en apparence, car cette prise de contact avait suffi à Hadès pour déterminer qui était celui qu'il voulait découvrir. En effet, tout comme son juge, Shiryu avait très peu apprécié cet échange et sa contrariété l'avait démasqué aux yeux du Dieu avant même qu'il ne distingue les liens de cosmos maintenant bien plus distincts que lors de sa dernière entrevue avec le chevalier de la Balance.

Leurs paroles étaient anodines et destinées à masquer leurs véritables intentions, comme l'avait tout de suite compris le Grand Pope. Car sous les propos de Shion, Hadès sut parfaitement déceler son souhait et tout en continuant à sourire, il transmit un ordre bref à Rhadamanthe par la pensée :

_- Shiryu, le chevalier du Dragon. Débrouille-toi pour parler avec lui, vite ! _

Le juge ne s'étonna pas outre mesure et se fondit dans la foule déjà nombreuse des invités de la noblesse d'Asgard qui participait à la vie courante du royaume et n'ignorait rien de l'importance de cette réception mais se mêlait avec un mélange de peur et satisfaction à ces personnages si prestigieux venus de si loin que l'on avait présenté comme divers dirigeants d'autres royaumes.

C'est après bien des hésitations qu'Hilda avait fini par se laisser convaincre du bien fondé de ne pas laisser les guerriers en tête à tête et à la seule condition que son peuple n'assiste qu'au spectacle et au vin d'honneur qui le suivrait. Ainsi une grande majorité se retirerait avant le dîner.

Shiryu discutait avec une jeune femme qui lui faisait les yeux doux quand Rhadamanthe le repéra enfin. Ce dernier le vit également et s'excusa auprès de la jolie demoiselle pour se porter à sa rencontre :

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda aussitôt le juge.  
>- Un message pour ton maître, dit le Dragon en l'entraînant vers un salon attenant encore vide.<p>

Ikki vint aussitôt se placer devant la porte, la bloquant à toutes tentatives d'intrusions. Une étrange découverte à été faite au Sanctuaire après notre départ. Le Grand Pope pense qu'il peut se passer la même chose chez vous ou chez Poséidon. Il m'a chargé de vous mettre en garde en vous relatant ces événements, expliqua Shiryu.

- Je t'écoute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revenaient tous deux dans la salle, se séparaient et Hadès transmettait un autre message à Hypnos qui se dirigea tranquillement vers un autre salon vide, Albéric sur ses talons pour en surveiller l'accès. Mais une brusque tension les empêcha d'atteindre leur but. Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste, tout comme tous les occupants de la salle vers l'entrée de celle-ci où se dévisageaient face à face Apollon et Poséidon.

Les deux guerriers du Dieu Soleil et les trois Généraux du Maître des Océans s'étaient figés et étaient prêts à bondir.

Io reçut soudain une violente sensation qui lui vrilla le crâne et chancela dangereusement.

La salle entière arrêta de respirer et tous les guerriers se précipitèrent soit vers l'entrée, soit vers leur Seigneurs. Hilda lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait et dut s'appuyer au bras de Siegfried, venu la rejoindre, pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Isaak jura entre ses dents en reposant un message en provenance de l'empire Solo. Comment Sirène arrivait-il à gérer ce Sanctuaire tout en faisant face aux rapaces de banquiers qui le harcelaient sans cesse ? Cela dépassait son entendement. Il soupira de lassitude et se promit de se montrer plus patient à l'avenir envers son amant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le journal quotidien qu'il tenait et regarda ses dernières recommandations avant de préparer la réponse. Mais son œil fut attiré par un autre fait mentionné un peu plus haut, sûrement avant leur entrevue matinale. Il mit de côté les problèmes terrestres et convoqua Chrysaor qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

- Un souci Isaak ? demanda ce dernier en entrant.  
>- Juste une vérification. Tu peux t'en charger ?<br>- Bien sûr, explique.  
>- Sirène a mentionné un incident ce matin. Rien de bien grave, l'absence d'un cuisinier. Mais il avait visiblement envoyé un garde aux renseignements et je ne vois aucun retour…<br>- Il a peut-être simplement oublié de le mentionner dans l'agitation du départ, argumenta Chrysaor.  
>- Peut-être mais…<br>- Mais tu n'es pas tranquille ? Un mauvais pressentiment ? interrogea le général très sérieusement.

Pour lui, ces choses inexplicables rationnellement prenaient tout leur sens dans leurs perceptions ultra développées et il ne les traitait jamais à la légère.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais vérifie pour moi, d'accord ?  
>- D'accord chef, se moqua gentiment son pair en quittant le bureau.<br>- Chrysaor ! le retint un instant Isaak.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Mets ton écaille, on ne sait jamais…

Ce dernier acquiesça et partit, laissant Isaak songeur qui se reprochait déjà de faire tout une histoire pour un simple cuistot malade.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Thanatos n'avait plus qu'à attendre le rapport de Pandore et pouvait donc de nouveau laisser libre cours à ses réflexions personnelles sur l'étrange échange du matin. Mais plus il cherchait à comprendre et plus la solution s'obstinait à lui échapper. Le gros avantage de sa condition de Dieu de la mort lui permettait de pouvoir pénétrer tous les Sanctuaires de la planète pour y recueillir les âmes destinées à Elysion. Et il avait largement profité de cet avantage pour rechercher une façon d'apaiser enfin la trop grande solitude d'Hadès après le départ de Perséphone.

Mais les textes d'Apollon, qu'il avait fini par retrouver au fin fond d'une bibliothèque du Sanctuaire de ce dernier lors d'une de ses visites, était trop imprécis et contenaient bien trop d'incertitudes. Hadès avait pris le risque malgré ses mises en gardes et semblait avoir réussi à fusionner son cosmos avec celui de Rhadamanthe. Mais avec quelles conséquences pour le juge ? D'après les observations du fils de Zeus, Rhadamanthe aurait déjà dû en ressentir les effets néfastes. Mais d'après Hypnos qui l'avait contacté tout à l'heure, tout était normal chez l'anglais…

Il ne pouvait nier que la raison qui le poussait à vouloir à tout prix trouver des réponses était ce qui le liait lui-même à un autre juge. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre que ses sentiments avaient eux aussi évolués. Si Eaque ne lui demandait rien, il ne pouvait ignorer ces quelques larmes versées alors qu'il revenait d'Elysion.

D'un geste rageur, il referma brutalement le journal du fils de Zeus :

- Un problème Seigneur Thanatos ? l'interrogea la voix de l'objet de ses pensées à l'entrée de son bureau.  
>- Que fais-tu là ? répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.<p>

Le juge réprima un mouvement de surprise et de recul mais répondit :

- Pandore me demande d'aller la rejoindre… un problème dans ses recherches. Je voulais juste vous en informer, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour, son sourire habituel revenu sur son visage.

Non, pensa la divinité, ce n'était plus le même et par tous les Dieux, que ce sourire triste et résigné lui faisait mal ! Il serra les poings en le voyant disparaître à l'angle du couloir, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit subitement.

Il se retint fortement de lui sauter dessus et de la plaquer contre le mur pour lui arracher un véritable sourire, quitte à le prendre sauvagement, là, sur le champ. Il avait besoin de certitudes, besoin de trouver un moyen d'effacer à jamais cette affreuse mélancolie qu'il devinait sans même la voir dans son regard.

Il soupira, revenant quelques peu dans le passé, se souvenant de son arrivée dans ce palais. Il contrastait déjà fortement des deux autres apprentis qui, tout comme lui, avaient été pressenti pour occuper un jour un poste de haute fonction au sein de la hiérarchie du royaume d'Hadès. La divinité argentée n'avait pas fait grand cas de ce souriant jeune garçon qui semblait déjà détaché de tout. Pourtant son dévouement ne devait jamais faillir et son cosmos avait grandement évolué pour devenir un des meilleurs combattants des Enfers.

- L'évolution…

Prit d'une brutale inspiration, Thanatos replongea dans les notes d'Apollon, un début d'hypothèse prenant enfin tournure dans son esprit qui s'était mis à bouillonner au quart de tour.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 14 h 30**

Shion avait rapidement donné des ordres. Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga entourèrent très vite Athéna alors que lui-même se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle où vinrent bientôt le rejoindre de chaque côté du couloir Aïolia et Angelo à droite, Shura et Saga à gauche.

Du côté des deux Dieux, rien ne semblait avoir bougé et on sentait une tension de plus en plus grandissante ainsi qu'un important amas de cosmos prêt à exploser au moindre mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre.

Io de Scylla se maintenait difficilement debout, titubant d'avant en arrière mais tentait tant bien que mal de repousser cette intrusion dans sa tête. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'on cherchait encore à le manipuler en infiltrant directement son esprit. Il ignorait qui mais l'aura de son Seigneur n'était pas loin et il pouvait la sentir monter en colère et en puissance.

Vaillamment, il diffusait sont propre cosmos dans son esprit, épuisant peu à peu ses forces dans ce combat qu'il savait inégal. Il pouvait le sentir, celui qui l'attaquait avait nettement le dessus sur lui. Les yeux fermés, le front plissé dans l'effort inhumain que lui demandait la lutte, il perdit encore du terrain devant son intrus, repoussé aux confins de sa conscience. Son esprit fut soudain envahi par d'horribles images de guerres et de sang. Il se prit la tête à deux mains hurla de douleur et sentit le vide l'emporter. On le jetait dans un précipice sans fond… il était chassé de sa propre conscience ! Il tombait, tombait… Son corps vacilla une dernière fois avant de perdre totalement le peu d'équilibre qu'il maintenait encore. Sirène et Bian s'apprêtèrent à bondir mais Poséidon les arrêta d'un signe de main sans lâcher Apollon du regard.

Une aura douce et bienveillante stoppa soudain Io dans sa chute sans fin et l'entoura. Un cosmos qu'il reconnut parfaitement. Kanon… mais pas seulement. Andromède s'était glissé derrière lui et l'avait saisi, l'empêchant de tomber aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, aidé par le cosmos de Kanon lié au sien. Io se raccrocha désespérément à cet appui providentiel et reprit un peu de contrôle, réinvestissant son esprit et en chassant les horribles images.

Le guerrier à la droite d'Apollon tomba soudain à terre en hurlant, déconcentrant ce dernier qui battit précipitamment en retraite et cessa sa tentative de prise de possession de l'esprit du général de son adversaire. Celle-ci avait déjà été bien compromise par l'arrivée inopinée d'un puissant cosmos semblant savoir recourir aux perceptions des différentes dimensions qu'il utilisait lui-même pour ce genre de manipulation psychique. Io respira enfin librement et avec l'aide de Shun, put de nouveau se stabiliser et ouvrir les yeux.

A ses côtés, Poséidon souriait en regardant son neveu qui s'était brièvement penché sur son guerrier maintenant évanoui. Avant même qu'il ne se relève, ce dernier sut qu'il venait de perdre sa première confrontation mentale. Poséidon avait littéralement broyé l'esprit de son guerrier, pourtant aguerri à ce genre de confrontation. Depuis quand son oncle maîtrisait-il ce genre de techniques ?

Il respira profondément avant de se relever et de se retourner vers lui mais Hadès ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler ni à l'un, ni à l'autre :

- Eh bien Messieurs, quel triste spectacle vous donnez là ! dit-il en s'avançant entre les deux Dieux.

Ils tournèrent tous deux le regard vers lui, mettant enfin un terme à leur affrontement visuel :

- Mon oncle ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'écria Apollon souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>- Plaisir partagé mon neveu ! répondit-il en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à son frère qui après une brève hésitation, vite vaincue par ce qu'il lut dans son regard, tourna les talons sans un mot pour pénétrer dans la salle suivi de ses trois généraux et d'Andromède, soutenant toujours Io.<p>

Shion, lui, s'était accroupi sur le guerrier inanimé et l'examinait avec l'aide de son cosmos :

- Il vaudrait mieux porter ce garçon dans sa chambre, ordonna-t-il à un serviteur du palais venu aux nouvelles sur ordre de Siegfried et après avoir consulté son Seigneur du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça et se désintéressa totalement de son sort pour suivre son oncle dans la salle à son tour. L'homme hocha la tête et appela de l'aide pour transporter le blessé.

Les quatre chevaliers d'or y pénétrèrent également avec Shion sur son ordre mental, à leur suite.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Grand Pope**

Aphrodite se précipita sur Kanon dès que celui-ci n'émit plus de cosmos et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Mu s'approcha et l'examina rapidement avant de se tourner vers Dohko pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien de ce côté.

Ce dernier les avait tous convoquer pour les mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans les souterrains. Avec Shaka et Mu et l'aide de l'inconscient de Kevin maintenu sous sommeil par le Bélier, il avait pu reconstituer le déroulement des événements. Ces circonstances qui avaient entraîné le petit garçon à se battre contre l'intendant du camp des apprentis et à le tuer. Mu avait ensuite confié l'enfant aux bons soins de Kiki.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé son exposé que Shion l'appelait pour éventuellement intervenir au palais d'Asgard, comme d'ailleurs tous les chevaliers présents l'avaient été par leurs compagnons respectifs.

Shaka, par l'intermédiaire des yeux d'Ikki avait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait et Kanon, confiant en ses perceptions, avait demandé à Shun d'agir avec son aide. Connaissant bien Io, il savait parfaitement où chercher pour retrouver sa conscience et la ramener dans son esprit pour en chasser celui d'Apollon :

- C'est donc ainsi qu'il procède, constata Dohko en mettant en sourdine pour l'instant son lien avec le palais d'Asgard où tout semblait être revenu à la normale.  
>- C'est pervers et vicieux comme méthode, rajouta Mu profondément choqué. Il expulse la conscience de celui qu'il possède pour en faire une simple marionnette…<br>- Et si sa victime n'a jamais développé son cosmos, il ne peut rien faire, continua Shaka. Elle meurt sans même pouvoir se défendre. Comment as-tu fait Kanon ?  
>- Cette technique nécessite une parfaite connaissance des différentes dimensions, expliqua le Gémeau qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il faut pouvoir ouvrir une dimension et y précipiter la conscience de celui que l'on veut utiliser. Il faut trouver en très peu de temps, celle dont il sera incapable de revenir…<br>- Oui, les dimensions se créent et se modulent en fonction de nos propres perceptions, rajouta Dohko. Si certaines sont fixes, d'autres évoluent en permanence grâce à leurs liens avec la notre. C'est précisément celles-ci qu'il recherche en particulier.  
>- Exact, continua Kanon, et connaissant bien Io, je savais où chercher car je connais ses peurs et ses craintes, là où il pouvait sombrer. Saga aurait pu le faire également mais, il aurait dû chercher plus que moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait intervenir Shun sans vous demander votre avis, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dohko qui le rassura :<br>- Tu as bien fait, on risquait de le perdre d'après ce que j'en ai perçu.  
>- Dites, je vais peut-être poser une question idiote, intervint Aldébaran. Mais pourquoi ais-je pu voir la scène comme si je m'y trouvais ?<br>- Ça, c'est très intéressant… commenta Dohko en se reliant de nouveau pleinement à l'esprit de Shion et de Shiryu, pour qu'ils entendent la suite.  
>- Avez-vous tous ressenti la même chose ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.<br>- Oui, confirma Aphrodite. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive avec Saga, même si ce phénomène reste très rare.  
>- Pour moi, c'était une première, constata Aïoros.<p>

Kanon hocha la tête également, confirmant ainsi que pour lui aussi, c'était une découverte. Mu prit ensuite la parole :

- Pour Shaka et moi, c'est loin d'être le cas, dit-il à Dohko.  
>- Pour vous deux, je m'en doutais un peu… répondit celui-ci, restant un instant silencieux avant d'ajouter. Pour faire simple, ce lien qui vous avez tissé avec vos compagnons respectifs est évolutif dans le temps et vous fera découvrir sûrement encore des choses au fur et à mesure que vous le maîtriserez mieux, expliqua-t-il. Mais Shion et moi avons remarqué que, dernièrement, une autre évolution, bien plus rapide semblait se répercuter sur l'ensemble de ces liens. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore pu définir quelle en était la cause ni dans quelle but elle s'était déclenchée et si cela avait un rapport quelconque avec Apollon. Donc, restez prudent tout en gardant en tête que ce lien ne peut être manipulé au contraire d'un esprit. Si vous doutez, fiez-vous à ce lien, il vous dira toujours la vérité.<br>- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? interrogea Aïoros. Il faudrait pouvoir en avoir fait l'expérience pendant longtemps !  
>- Je pense que c'est effectivement le cas de Dohko et Shion, se contenta de répondre Shaka, laissant les autres chevaliers d'or, hormis le Bélier, légèrement abasourdi par cette nouvelle avant que Dohko ne reprenne le rapport concernant l'incident des souterrains, sans confirmer ou infirmer les paroles de la Vierge.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin, aux abords de la résidence des employés **

Chrysaor s'était gentiment moqué d'Isaak quand il lui avait confié cette mission, mais avait quand même obéi à son injonction de porter son écaille. Conscient que les intuitions peuvent parfois se révéler bien plus importantes qu'on ne s'accorde à le penser, il prit donc très au sérieux son inspection et y apporta la plus grande prudence. Mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à être violement attaqué dès qu'il entra dans le périmètre de la résidence abritant les quartiers des employés.

Celle-ci se trouvait derrière le palais et après le cercle formé par les sept piliers du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Fort agréable, elle se composait d'une dizaine de petites maisons de deux étages, abritant chacune plusieurs chambres ou appartement suivant les cas. Un jardin, entretenu par des paysagistes l'entourait, offrant des espaces verts où avaient été installés des aires de jeux pour enfants. Si l'on exceptait l'endroit et l'atmosphère si particulière du lieu, on aurait pu se croire dans n'importe quelle résidence haut de gamme terrienne.

Depuis le début des événements, Poséidon avait dressé un champ de force, alimenté par son cosmos, afin de prévenir des éventuels intrus dans la zone central de son royaume. La résidence se situait à quelques centaines de mètres en dehors de ce dernier et les employés devaient impérativement passer par les ouvertures prévues à leurs intentions pour circuler d'une zone à l'autre. Il n'en était rien pour les guerriers de hauts rangs, quels qu'ils soient, et bien sur les généraux. Par contre, une alarme se déclenchait si le guerrier en question était étranger au royaume.

L'attaque, bien que grossière et sans danger pour lui, eut quand même le don de le surprendre par sa nature, de le faire reculer de quelques mètres le temps de jauger la situation et de prévenir Isaak par télépathie. Ce dernier lui ordonna d'attendre du renfort. Il s'attendait à voir venir Thétis ou Kassa mais c'est Isaak en personne qui arriva rapidement :

- Tu aurais plutôt dû rester à l'abri, lui reprocha Chrysaor.  
>- Hors de question ! De plus, c'est une façon pratique de mettre directement Sirène au courant de ce qui passe ici, expliqua-t-il. Ne me demande pas comment…<br>- T'inquiète, je le sais parfaitement bien, le rassura Chrysaor en souriant.  
>- J'ai ordonné aux autres de protéger la zone centrale. Prêt ? rajouta-t-il.<br>- Quand tu veux…

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas et de nouveau, des tirs d'armes à feu les prirent pour cible. Stoppant les balles sans difficulté, ils continuèrent leur progression en direction de leur origine. Isaak y parvint le premier et cria :

- Je suis le Général Kraken ! Cessez immédiatement ces tirs ridicules !

Le silence se fit presque instantanément et après un long moment durant lequel Isaak perçut des chuchotements, une voix incrédule s'éleva de l'intérieur d'un des appartements :

- Vous n'êtes pas mort ?  
>- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de répondre le général au comble de la surprise.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, portant une mitraillette :

- C'est bien vous ! Je vous reconnais… les gars, ils sont vivants ! Nous ne craignons plus rien, posez vos armes ! cria-t-il derrière lui tout en s'agenouillant devant les deux généraux. Messeigneurs ! Pardonnez notre méprise, mais il nous a dit que vous étiez tous morts !

Chrysaor se baissa pour relever doucement le jeune serviteur, visiblement bouleversé d'avoir osé attaquer les deux hommes qu'il servait. Dans la pièce, sortaient de toutes les cachettes possibles, d'autres serviteurs, hommes et femmes, qui au fur et mesure qu'ils découvraient la scène, laissaient tomber leurs armes et se prosternaient à leurs pieds :

- Qui ? demanda Isaak doucement pour ne pas les effrayer davantage. Qui t'as dit que nous étions tous morts ?  
>- Rodolphe, l'un des cuisiniers du palais… répondit le jeune homme.<br>_- Comme par hasard, _murmura Chrysaor par télépathie_, juste celui que je devais retrouver…  
><em>_- J'ai bien peur que ce n'en soit pas un, _lui répondit Isaak sur le même mode en envoyant le même ordre aux deux généraux restés dans la zone centrale._ Retrouvez ce cuisinier !  
><em>- Je retourne là-bas, rejoint-moi au plus vite, ajouta-t-il à haute voix en partant à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant le soin à son pair de rassurer les serviteurs de la résidence et d'y rétablir l'ordre.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 15h30**

Le spectacle venait de commencer. Assise au centre des quatre Dieux, Hilda ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'y intéresser. A sa gauche, Athéna et Apollon, à sa droite Hadès et Poséidon semblaient eux, tous passionné par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Etait-ce feint ou non ? Elle était bien incapable de discerner quoi que se soit dans ces quatre visages sereins et souriants. Elle soupira intérieurement et chercha ses guerriers du regard. Presque aussitôt Syd lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Les acteurs, jouant une vieille légende du royaume, étaient tous ravis de contenter ce public si difficile. Ils leur étaient bien sur bien impossible de deviner l'intense réflexion et encore moins les échanges télépathiques auxquels se livraient actuellement ces quatre divinités, soient entres elles ou encore avec leurs serviteurs répartis dans toute la salle.

Apollon, lui, devinait sans peine les échanges entre ses deux oncles. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir que sans l'intervention d'Hadès, Poséidon n'en serait certes pas resté là tout à l'heure aussi facilement. Mais il était encore plus surpris que ce dernier ait pu le contrer sur ce terrain… Aurait-il négligé sa puissance ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit. La vision du chevalier du Cygne regardant le spectacle ramena pourtant la rage et la rancune dans son cœur. Il vit nettement des liens de cosmos s'étirant de lui, se perdant dans les méandres des dimensions. D'autres le rattachait visiblement à Pégase, au Dragon, et au Phoenix. Il devait se reprendre et son regard se mit à la recherche du guerrier de Delta, mais la foule, nombreuse et massée autour de la scène centrale, l'empêchait de voir l'ensemble de la salle et il ne pouvait utiliser son cosmos sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Patience… cela avait été son mot d'ordre pendant ces longues années. Il se mit donc à scruter attentivement chaque coin et recoin de la salle.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un salon attenant, Io de Scylla, allongé sur un canapé récupérait lentement de sa mésaventure. Près de lui, Andromède, Saga, Sirène et Fenryl veillaient à ce que rien ne vienne perturber de nouveau le Général. Le Gémeau restant particulièrement attentif à ce qu'il avait perçu émanant de son jumeau plus tôt. Mais pour l'heure, Apollon semblait avoir renoncé :

- Sirène ? demanda le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.  
>- Io ! Comment te sens-tu ? répondit ce dernier en se penchant sur son pair.<br>- Mieux, grâce à vous tous, sourit le général en se redressant et en regardant Shun.  
>- Fais attention, dit ce dernier. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a pas été de main morte…<br>- Ça va aller…  
>- Il vaut mieux rester prudent, intervint Saga, on ne sait pas s'il ne va pas recommencer.<br>- Je ne le crois pas. Il aurait trop peur que notre Maître ne s'en prenne encore à un de ses guerriers, commenta Sirène.  
>- Qu'a-t-il fait d'ailleurs ? demanda Fenryl. Et surtout comment l'a-t-il fait ?<p>

Mais Sirène capta à ce moment ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire sous-marin et sortit rapidement du salon pour en informer son Maître après s'être excusé et sans avoir répondu aux questions de Fenryl, confiant Io aux bons soins des chevaliers et du guerrier divin. Devant la porte, Siegfried et Hyoga qui montaient la garde, l'interrogèrent du regard. Il les rassura d'un geste et capta l'attention de Poséidon alors qu'il lui transmettait télépathiquement, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

A suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui Hadès a la "classe" ! j'aime bien cette image de lui, j'avoue. Les deux autres, ben, ils ont encore du chemin à faire pour parvenir au niveau de leurs amants, mais gageons qu'ils y parviendront vite ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci encore et bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard, 16 heures**

Presque en face du salon d'où venait de sortir Sirène, Albéric surveillait l'entrée d'un autre où s'était isolé Hypnos. Ce dernier l'appela bientôt et il fit signe à Bud de le relayer un moment pendant qu'il rejoignait la divinité :

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en entrant.  
>- Oui et non… répondit Hypnos avant de planter ses yeux d'or dans ceux du guerrier divin. Me fais-tu confiance Albéric ? interrogea-t-il en posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.<br>- C'est quoi cette question ? maugréa le jeune homme, gêné, et cherchant sans y parvenir à se soustraire à l'intensité de son regard.

Il avait beau avoir accepté ses sentiments envers la divinité du sommeil, de là à les lui dire, il y avait un pas qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à franchir. Du moins pas comme ça, au milieu d'une réception où tout pouvait basculer à tout instant :

- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de connaître ta réponse, commenta Hypnos en ne tenant aucun compte qu'il n'avait encore rien exprimé à haute voix. Je ne pourrais pas être à tes côtés à chaque moment, j'ai des devoirs envers mon Maître…

Une de ses mains quitta son épaule pour suivre tendrement les contours du visage qui ne s'étonnait même plus de le voir exposer à voix haute ses pensées les plus intimes alors que le Dieu continuait :

- Je connais tout de toi et à la fois si peu de chose. Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais aussi déceler derrière chacune de tes attitudes brutales et maladroites l'immense bonté que recèle ce cœur, dit-il en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine frémissante. Mais ce que je te demande maintenant est de m'accorder bien plus que cela…  
>- Seigneur Hypnos… murmura Albéric en comblant la distance pourtant infime qui séparait leurs deux visages pour, presque timidement, poser ses lèvres sur celle du Dieu dans un chaste baiser alors que ses yeux verts s'ancraient fermement dans le regard d'or. Si ma vie appartient à ma Princesse et au Seigneur Odin, le reste de ma personne vous est entièrement acquis, finit-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres divines, pour cette fois laisser s'exprimer toute l'intensité de ses sentiments.<p>

Le baiser, presque brutal, se transforma rapidement en un échange passionné. Leurs deux corps se soudèrent instinctivement et leurs mains se mirent à caresser l'autre. Hypnos les téléporta dans la chambre d'Albéric, prévenant par la pensée son Maître qui ne put retenir un sourire et le pria de faire quand même au plus vite car les choses semblaient bouger au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Hypnos se doutait bien que les choses risquaient de se précipiter mais, tout comme son Maître un peu plus tôt, il devait prendre ce temps pour protéger le guerrier de Delta, surtout après la démonstration d'Apollon tout à l'heure. Et cela même si ce dernier le regardait actuellement avec une pointe de colère en réalisant où ils se trouvaient.

Albéric se recula brutalement échappant à l'étreinte de son compagnon divin :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre inutilement en bagatelle maintenant ! Le moment me parait vraiment mal choisi pour laisser votre côté pervers s'exprimer votre Altesse, lui hurla-t-il en appuyant ironiquement sur ces deux dernier mots, ses yeux verts flamboyant d'une colère encore contenue et sa respiration ayant bien du mal à se calmer.

Car si sa raison et sa pudeur lui criait de retourner au plus vite dans la salle de réception, son corps, lui, semblait déjà se languir des mains expertes qui l'avaient pourtant tout juste frôlé quelques instants plus tôt de quelques savantes caresses :

- Le temps… ironique n'est-ce pas ? répondit la divinité sans se départir de son calme. Le temps est une donnée non essentielle à mon existence car il m'est infini et pourtant à ce moment précis, tu as raison, il risque de me manquer. Alors pourquoi le gaspiller en querelles inutiles ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau du guerrier divin qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculer au mur de la chambre. Ne sens-tu pas les élans de ton corps ? reprit Hypnos en avançant sa main vers lui, jusqu'à l'effleurer d'une caresse nonchalante.

Albéric sursauta violemment à ce contact pourtant si fugace. Les sentiments s'affolaient dans sa tête, se contrecarrant avec brutalité. Le devoir, celui de retourner protéger sa Princesse. L'envie, celle de se laisser aller dans ces bras si tentants. La pudeur, ancrée en lui depuis tant d'années. L'espoir, que ce Dieu avait peu à peu ravivé dans sa vie. La raison, qui lui dictait combien il était important pour lui bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. La peur, celle de n'être de nouveau qu'un simple jouet dans un combat qui le dépassait. L'amour enfin, qu'il avait fini par apprivoiser dans son cœur blessé, qui le poussait vers ce Dieu aussi sûrement que l'air lui était nécessaire pour vivre.

Et l'évidence vint le frapper, brutale, impitoyable et pourtant si véridique. Hypnos était vital à sa survie. Comment et pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais c'était inscrit dans sa tête avec une telle vivacité qu'il gémit sans même sans rendre compte :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? interrogea-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux aux pieds d'Hypnos perdu dans ce tourbillon d'émotions toutes plus vives les unes que les autres.  
>- Parce que nos destins doivent se lier à jamais, expliqua doucement le Dieu en s'agenouillant à son tour. Parce que j'ai besoin de ta confiance en moi pour que nous gagnions ce combat ensemble. Albéric m'accorderas-tu enfin cette confiance ? Laisseras-tu enfin parler ton cœur ? Regarde-moi mon tendre guerrier divin, regarde en moi, tu peux le faire. Laisse ton cosmos lire en moi et tu sauras enfin l'immensité de mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'offre mon cœur… à jamais.<p>

Albéric releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux d'or. Presque malgré lui, son cosmos s'éleva et plongea dans l'esprit mais aussi le cœur du Dieu. Hypnos lui laissa libre accès à sa mémoire, sachant qu'il jouait là son va-tout mais aussi une partie de son destin millénaire. Jamais au grand jamais, son cœur n'avait été aussi sûr de lui. Jamais non plus, il n'avait aimé à ce point. Albéric était sa vie, son passé, son présent et surtout son avenir.

Le guerrier divin de Delta fut saisi par ce savoir infini, ces siècles d'errances où seul l'amour de son jumeau venait agrémenter une morne et longue existence au service des Dieux majeurs. Les quelques étreintes passagères étaient presque toutes teintées de pourpre car symbole d'une trahison inévitable par un manant à la recherche de pouvoir. Et toujours son jumeau, reflet argenté parfait de la divinité dorée qui ravivait une infime étincelle d'espoir dans cette vie éternelle et sans cesse renouvelée. A moins que ce ne fût le contraire à d'autre moment, il n'était pas très sûr. Et puis Hadès, Maître des ténèbres et pourtant bienveillant envers les jumeaux trop exploités et las de cette vie éternelle. Il les avait protégés et gardés près de lui, leur donnant une place de choix dans son royaume naissant et un nouvel espoir, un nouveau but. Et puis son propre reflet, celui du guerrier hurlant de douleur sous le joug d'Apollon, regardant en souriant mourir ses compagnons jusqu'à son combat contre Shiryu et sa délivrance. Sa mort. La douleur, immense que le cœur du Dieu ressentit à cet instant. Sa renaissance enfin, cette ombre qu'il avait toujours sentie depuis, cette présence et cet amour l'enveloppant qui semblait l'accompagner partout, le protégeant de la folie qui le menaçait devant sa propre trahison envers le siens :

- C'était déjà toi ? demanda-t-il incrédule, ne réalisant même pas qu'il venait de le tutoyer pour la première fois.  
>- Oui, à ce moment, j'ai enfin pu commencer à t'atteindre et à te protéger. Me crois-tu maintenant ?<br>- Hypnos… murmura Albéric ému et submergé par ses émotions.  
>- Alors, accorde-moi ta confiance et ton amour, finit la divinité en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.<p>

Hypnos l'attira à lui et Albéric suivit son mouvement. Toujours à genoux et échangeant le plus vibrant des baisers, leurs deux corps, leurs deux âmes enfin se trouvaient.

Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient dans un rythme endiablé et sauvage. Leurs mains se cherchaient, s'étreignaient pour mieux se lâcher et partir à l'aventure sur un monde de découverte à travers le corps de l'autre.

Mais le temps, cruel et impitoyable leur manquait. Il le savait tous les deux, cela jouait contre eux et au fond de leurs esprits et de leurs corps, seul comptait d'assouvir enfin un partage inévitable, tant désiré par la divinité. Leurs cosmos respectifs tournoyaient dans les airs, se cherchant sans encore se trouver les poussant encore plus à s'unir enfin.

Alors malgré leurs envies respectives, malgré la frustration que cela représentait pour eux, ils brûlèrent les étapes. Le temps, ils le prendraient plus tard, quand l'heure de la victoire aurait sonnée et que plus rien ne gênerait leurs étreintes. A ce moment-là seulement, ils pourraient enfin s'offrir des heures et des heures de caresses et d'amour.

Mais pour l'instant présent leurs corps brûlaient d'un feu bien trop puissant pour être contenu ou même simplement circoncis. Il fallait l'éteindre au plus vite avant qu'il ne les dévore tous les deux. Hypnos se laissa glisser à terre entraînant Albéric avec lui. Ils étaient déjà partiellement nus, leurs mains retirèrent frénétiquement les derniers remparts de tissus séparant leurs peaux brûlantes et frissonnantes.

Toute pudeur et toute retenue avait quittées l'esprit du guerrier divin qui frotta impudiquement son bassin contre celui de la divinité dorée, les faisant gémir et crier tous les deux. Hypnos calma quelque peu le jeu en reprenant un court instant ses esprits pour capter le regard vert maintenant enfiévré :

- Pardonne-moi Albéric, mais je risque d'être un peu brutal pour un corps comme le tien… dit-il en maintenant à terre sous lui.  
>- Fais-le avant que je n'explose, le supplia ce dernier plus du tout maître des élans de son corps en feu.<p>

Ce sentiment, cette envie… c'était bien trop brutal, bien trop violent. Aucune de ses étreintes passées ne pouvaient rivaliser, même de loin, avec ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Ces gestes, inconnus de sont esprit car réprouvés par une famille dite noble, ces mots soigneusement enfouis dans les tréfonds de son esprit, ce cœur si longtemps solitaire trouvait enfin son âme sœur en la personne d'un Dieu éternel. Toutes ses souffrances prenaient enfin un sens, il n'avait vécu que pour cela, que pour s'offrir entièrement à l'élu de son cœur. Alors, il s'offrit. Il se retourna, se plaçant d'instinct à genoux dans un geste d'invite qui l'aurait honteusement fait rougir à peine une heure auparavant.

Hypnos gémit d'anticipation mais prit encore quelques précieuses minutes pour le préparer à se venue. Il eut quand le temps de voir un cosmos bleu venir les entourer tous les deux, le seigneur protecteur de ce lieu avait visiblement décidé de protéger leur union. Il faudrait qu'il songe à le remercier plus tard. Mais pour l'instant seul le sort de son bien-aimé le préoccupait. Il savait d'avance que la douleur serait violente pour lui, mais il mit tout son savoir à l'œuvre pour la minimiser le plus possible avant de prendre enfin possession de son corps.

Albéric hurla effectivement de douleur, ses ongles essayant vainement de s'accrocher au carrelage de la chambre dans un crissement aigu, quand la divinité le pénétra, faisant s'ouvrir pour elle, ce corps encore pur de toute possession. Haletant, il stoppa ses gestes et le redressa contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et le couvrant de caresses et de baisers.

Le guerrier de Delta s'accrocha à lui, griffant sauvagement les bras du Dieu, mordant la chair qu'il pouvait atteindre, dans une rage presque désespérée d'être à la hauteur de son attente et se força à faire refluer la douleur lancinante aux confins de son esprit. En cela, Hypnos l'aidait par ses gestes si précis et n'ayant que pour unique but de faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible.

Et alors qu'il se détendait enfin, laissant les divines caresses l'emmener toujours plus loin, il se mit à bouger instinctivement, invitant son amant à continuer sa plongée en lui, de le posséder encore davantage pour enfin parvenir à ce que confusément il devinait sans oser l'imaginer. Ce dernier accéda sans plus attendre à ses désirs et laissa son corps se libérer dans un feulement rauque pendant qu'une de ses mains menait savamment son amant à l'ultime délivrance.

Le ballet frénétique de leurs deux corps en sueur devint bientôt incontrôlé et incontrôlable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres, leurs mains s'accrochaient parfois dans une brutale union pour se perdre et se chercher à nouveau. Leurs deux cosmos se rejoignirent enfin pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre au moment où se déclenchait dans leurs corps la brutale explosion de l'extase finale qui les libéra enfin dans un ultime cri rauque que leurs gorges à l'agonie d'avoir déjà bien trop crié, trouvèrent encore la force d'émettre.

Et l'onde de lumière provoquée par la fusion de leurs deux cosmos explosa, se propageant à une vitesse infinie que le cosmos bleuté eut bien du mal à retenir en son pouvoir pour ne lui laisser qu'un seul et unique passage vers le ciel. Si, grâce à cela, l'éclat de lumière fut imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, il ne put le cacher ni aux Dieux ni aux hommes dotés de cosmos.

Mais pour les deux êtres maintenant unis qui se laissaient lourdement tombés sur le carrelage de la chambre, rien n'importait plus que de savourer encore un peu les dernières ondes de plaisir se propageant encore dans leurs deux corps épuisés. Le temps, impitoyable, les rattrapait déjà laissant à peine le temps à leurs esprits de comprendre l'ampleur de leur partage pour replonger brutalement dans la réalité.

Un dernier baiser empli de tendresse avant de se redresser, de quitter les bras doux et chauds de son tout nouvel amant et Hypnos rejoignait rapidement la salle de bain attenante. Albéric, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, ressentit alors pour la première fois, la violente morsure du froid émanant du carrelage glacé. Cette sensation chassa rapidement les dernières brumes de plaisir de son esprit et il suivit le même chemin que le Dieu. Dix minutes plus tard, Hypnos les téléportait de nouveau tous deux dans le salon privé attenant à la salle de réception :

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Dieu avant de quitter le salon.  
>- Aussi bien que possible, répondit le guerrier retenant de justesse une grimace de douleur. Fais ce que tu dois faire, de mon côté je serais à la hauteur. J'espère que tu n'en doutes pas ?<br>- Nullement. Il est trop tôt pour que tu te rendes compte de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, mais quoi que tu fasses, ais confiance en nous… rajouta le Dieu en se rapprochant de lui. Et laisse-moi guérir cela, finit-il en laissant passer une main nimbée de cosmos sur le bas du dos de son amant qui ressentit aussitôt une nette amélioration de ce côté.  
>- Finalement, ça peut avoir du bon d'avoir un Dieu pour amant, murmura Albéric en le regardant tendrement ouvrir la porte et regagner la salle où il le suivrait bientôt.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Dans la salle, l'ambiance s'était tendue. C'est ce que ressenti le guerrier en y pénétrant quelques minutes plus tard. Bien sûr, il en ignorait la cause mais les quatre Dieux et même Hilda avait laissé leurs cosmos filtrer et les entourer comme s'ils craignaient tous une attaque subite et massive. Les guerriers aussi avaient bougé. Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés de leurs Maîtres respectifs au lieu d'être disséminés dans toute la salle où seuls semblaient encore évoluer normalement la troupe de troubadour faisant le spectacle et les dignitaires du royaume les regardant.

Désorienté, Albéric jeta un œil vers la pendule indiquant qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une petite heure depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le salon et se rapprocha de Bud, encore à proximité pour obtenir quelques explications. Il aperçut Hypnos qui se glissait derrière son Maître pour lui parler à l'oreille, lui adressant un regard rassurant au passage.

Apollon avait beau scruter tous les coins, chercher une trace quelconque d'une aura ennemie, il ne voyait ni ne sentait aucune raison à cette brutale explosion de cosmos qui avait donné lieu à cette étrange lumière les aveuglant tous l'espace de quelques instants un quart d'heure plus tôt. Par contre, il sourit en repérant enfin sa cible pénétrer dans la salle. Sourire qui se figea bien vite sur son visage en remarquant les fils de cosmos du guerrier qui traversaient la salle pour rejoindre... Hypnos ! Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Le Dieu du sommeil lui adressa son sourire le plus enjôleur mais aussi le regard le plus froid que les pupilles dorées pouvait engendrées. Une mise en garde on ne peut plus claire… Apollon reporta son attention sur le spectacle sans grand intérêt à ses yeux pour réfléchir en paix à ce nouveau fait plutôt inattendu et très fâcheux alors qu'en lui, Sasha tentait une nouvelle fois de lui faire entendre raison. Et pour la première fois depuis ce jour funeste qui l'avait vu projeté dans ce cauchemar immonde qu'était la réalité, Apollon prêta une oreille, si ce n'est attentive, au moins curieuse aux propos de son hôte.

Athéna, après avoir vérifier que personne n'avait subi une quelconque attaque, resta sur ses gardes à la seule demande de son Grand Pope, plutôt inquiet de cette étrange lueur bien qu'il ne perçut pas de danger imminent. Malgré son regard fixé sur le spectacle, elle cherchait, elle aussi, à en déterminer l'origine mais ne trouvait aucune explication satisfaisante à cet incident. La voix d'Hadès se fit soudain entendre dans son esprit :

_- Nous ne courrons aucun danger immédiat, très chère nièce. Hypnos vient de me le confirmer.  
><em>_- Connaît-t-il l'origine de ce phénomène ? _demanda-t-elle.  
><em>- Oui. Il en est l'origine directe, <em>répondit Hadès préférant éviter de révéler comment à la prude Déesse.  
><em>- J'aimerais en savoir davantage, <em>insista pourtant cette dernière.  
><em>- Je pense, Princesse, qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter… <em>intervint la voix de Shion qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et avait immédiatement compris l'origine du phénomène, même s'il ignorait encore avec qui le Dieu s'était uni.

Athéna tourna son regard vers lui et comprit à son sourire gêné que le sujet touchait une chose qu'elle n'ignorait pas mais qu'elle se refusait à connaître.

_- Bien, je me contenterai donc de cette réponse mon oncle, _dit-elle enfin à ce dernier qui poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur en pensant un instant qu' il avait cru être obligé de lui expliquer… comment dire… les choses de la vie ? Et qui remercia Shion du regard.

Poséidon se serait sûrement étranglé de rire en d'autres circonstances quand son frère lui résuma sa conversation psychique avec Athéna. Mais il surveillait attentivement Sirène, dans l'attente de ce qui se passait dans son Sanctuaire et qui l'inquiétait passablement. Pour l'instant, toutes ses troupes présentes sur les lieux suivaient les ordres d'Isaak et recherchait le traître. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Io qui ne réapparaissait toujours pas et qu'il pouvait sentir encore affaibli. Par contre la révélation d'Hadès sur l'origine du phénomène le laissa un instant rêveur quand à l'application qu'il pouvait en faire… du moins s'il parvenait enfin à faire s'ouvrir le cœur de celui qu'il avait déjà choisi.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers**

Thanatos dut reprendre son souffle en ressentant de plein fouet l'union physique et psychique de son jumeau. Malgré lui, il se retrouva un court instant lié avec l'esprit de celui que son frère avait choisi. Mais ce qui l'étonna plus encore, ce fut cette décharge de cosmos qui se mêla brutalement au sien. Celui de son frère certes, mais pas vraiment le même que d'habitude, comme s'il avait changé. Non le terme n'était pas juste, plutôt évolué vers autre chose… mais vers quoi ? Est-ce que lui-même l'avait senti ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à en savoir davantage car, soudain, les éclats d'une bataille lui parvinrent sourdement. Il se précipita dehors, priant pour que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il redoutait déjà. Hélas, la direction des éclats venait belle et bien de l'endroit où s'étaient rendu Pandore puis Eaque. N'écoutant que vaguement les explications confuses d'un spectre venu à sa rencontre, il chercha en vain à localiser le cosmos du juge au milieu du brouhaha diffus parvenant jusqu'à lui. Ne le trouvant pas et de plus en plus inquiet, il se téléporta sur place pour le découvrir en fâcheuse posture face à un simple serviteur visiblement possédé par un esprit bien plus puissant et dont l'énergie semblait être puisée directement dans le cosmos de ses adversaires. Il pouvait voir les fils dorés se planter dans l'aura des divers spectres combattant aux côtés d'Eaque et s'en nourrir pour mieux les frapper. Le juge, pour sa part, avait du comprendre la manœuvre et avait éteint prudemment le sien. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à le localiser et surtout qu'il tienne encore debout alors que les autres s'écroulaient un à un. Il aperçut Pandore, évanouie, juste derrière lui et comprit qu'il la protégeait de son propre corps, prenant directement les coups que seul son surplis pouvait encore atténuer. Surplis dont l'état était maintenant plus proche de la passoire que d'une armure.

Etrangement et malgré son cœur qui battait soudain bien trop vite à son gré, il resta calme et analysa rapidement la situation. Il chercha la faille lui permettant d'intervenir sans faire courir plus de risque à Pandore et Eaque qui faiblissait à chaque coup sans la protection de son cosmos. Ne pouvant pas non plus utiliser le sien sous peine de fournir davantage de force à l'ennemi, il chercha donc le point d'ancrage permettant à ce serviteur de recevoir l'esprit de celui qui le possédait et le manipulait. Il savait par expérience qu'il fallait une passerelle quelle qu'elle soit, pour réussir une telle manœuvre. Se faisant le plus discret possible, il examina avec attention chaque parcelle de terrain entourant l'ennemi et finit par repérer enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un cercle de signe tracé à la hâte sur une colonne à demi effondrée et presque invisible d'ici entourant une bougie allumée. A la vitesse de la lumière il fonça et détruisit le cercle. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'ennemi qui, comme une machine folle dont on aurait coupé l'alimentation, s'écroulait déjà sur le sol, l'esprit complètement détruit par cette force incommensurable.

Eaque tomba lui aussi à genoux le corps entièrement broyé. C'est tout du moins l'impression qu'il avait. Son surplis était entaillé à plusieurs endroits et le sang s'écoulait parfois des plaies béantes qu'il avait subies. Il rampa vers Pandore, qui heureusement n'avait pas de grosses blessures apparentes et tenta maladroitement de se remettre debout pour lui porter secours. Un bras secourable vint l'y aider et il reconnut sans le voir l'aura de celui qui le soutenait maintenant, et qui l'avait sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine :

- Merci, dit-il simplement.  
>- Je t'en prie, lui répondit Thanatos avant de le téléporter directement au palais dans ses appartements privés.<br>- Pandore… protesta-t-il en se laissant tout même tomber avec plaisir sur le lit de la Divinité.  
>- J'ai donné des ordres, on s'occupe d'elle.<p>

Tout en parlant le Dieu ôtait avec des gestes qu'il voulait le plus doux possible, le surplis en miette du juge pour examiner de plus près ses diverses blessures.

Mais même en prenant toutes les précautions et plus encore, Eaque grimaça plusieurs fois, retenant de justesse le hurlement de douleur qu'il aurait voulu laisser échapper. Pour soulager son corps, bien sûr, mais surtout pour soulager sa frustration d'avoir été si démuni face à un simple serviteur, d'avoir vu sans pouvoir rien faire les corps de ses compagnons tomber un à un :

- Comment ? finit-il par demander, cherchant un dérivatif à ce qu'il ressentait et bien trop las pour prendre son masque habituel.  
>- La possession nécessite un canal conducteur, expliqua sommairement la divinité en continuant son exploration du corps de son amant qu'il déshabillait petit à petit, se demandant comment il avait pu supporter autant de coups sans s'écrouler. Il suffisait de le trouver, rajouta-t-il, mais repose-toi maintenant.<br>- Ce n'est pas normal, argumenta Eaque en repassant le déroulement des événements dans son esprit, quelque chose n'est pas normal dans cette histoire… aie !cria-t-il alors que d'un coup sec, Thanatos ôtait un lambeau de tissu incrusté dans sa chair à vif.  
>- Douillet ! se moqua le Dieu pour ne pas laisser voir l'inquiétude qui le gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'ampleur de ses blessures. Où s'est donc caché le grand juge qui a tenu tête à Rhadamanthe sous ce frêle guerrier ?<p>

Eaque s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement quand, brusquement, il se redressa sur le lit, s'arrachant à ses soins :

- C'est ça ! Tu viens de mettre le doigt dessus Thanatos ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut que je me lève ! Que je vérifie !  
>- Il n'en ait pas question ! s'énerva la divinité argentée le reclouant sur le lit d'un geste brusque et décidé cette fois à l'endormir pour le calmer et pouvoir le soigner.<p>

Geste que le juge devina parfaitement. Paniqué à l'idée de dormir avant d'avoir pu ou su s'exprimer, il saisit son bras en criant :

- Mais Seigneur, le danger n'est pas écarté ! Cette attaque n'était que de la poudre aux yeux !

Thanatos suspendit son geste. Cette appellation, Eaque ne l'utilisait jamais par hasard et ce dernier lui jetait un regard l'implorant de le laisser finir avant de l'envoyer au royaume des songes :

- Explique-toi ! accorda-t-il enfin de mauvaise grâce.  
>- Il nous attendait ! Il savait qu'on le retrouverait en premier. Il n'a même pas tenté de s'enfuir ou de nier. Il avait déjà accompli sa tâche initiale, le reste devait juste nous occuper !<br>- Ça n'a aucun sens !  
>- Croyez-moi ! supplia Eaque ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Je suis certain qu'un autre danger bien plus grand nous guette. Il faut savoir ce qu'il a fait depuis sa disparition présumée. Au moins, vérifiez mes dires… insista-t-il devant le scepticisme de la divinité argentée.<br>- Après t'avoir soigné ! concéda enfin Thanatos après un long silence.  
>- Donnez vos ordres maintenant Seigneur, je peux attendre. A quoi bon me soigner si je dois mourir dans peu de temps d'un piège que nous n'aurons même pas vu venir ? murmura encore le juge faiblement.<p>

Rageur, le Dieu se leva et sortit de sa chambre, appelant le premier garde venu pour donner des ordres de recherches sur les dernières activités connues du renégat. Quand il revint dans ses appartements, Eaque avait cessé de lutter et avait sombré dans l'inconscience… ou pire, craignit le Dieu en se précipitant vers lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Pope**

Dohko releva la tête des papiers qu'il examinait :

- Entre Shaka !  
>- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda la Vierge en se glissant sans bruit dans le bureau qu'il avait quitté à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt en même temps que les autres.<p>

Dohko s'adossa confortablement au fauteuil et le regarda gravement avant de répondre :

- Tu es septique, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai bien senti tout à l'heure.  
>- Oui. Le jeune Kevin a pu venir à bout seul d'un homme maîtrisant l'art du combat des rues. Je sais que même un simple apprenti tel que lui possédant du cosmos le peut, bien sûr, avoua la Vierge un peu gêné.<br>- Mais ?  
>- Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause le travail de Mu, mais j'ai l'impression que cet homme s'est laissé tuer par cet enfant.<br>- Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Même Mu doit l'être d'ailleurs, répondit la Balance en souriant.  
>- Mais alors ?<br>- Alors quoi ? Si tu as la moindre idée de ce que cela cache, je suis preneur car là je ne vois vraiment pas. Le Sanctuaire est calme, aucune intrusion, aucun événement autre que celui-là. J'ai fait redoubler la garde, demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne immédiatement pour le moindre incident… que puis-je faire de plus en l'état ?

Shaka comprit que les doutes qu'il avait, Dohko les avait aussi ainsi sûrement que bon nombre de ses compagnons et il en fut étrangement soulagé :

- J'avais peur d'être le seul, dit-il.  
>- Non Shaka. Tu n'es plus si différent de nous aujourd'hui et je pense que tu peux largement t'en ouvrir à d'autres… confirma la Balance.<br>- Et si l'attaque venait de l'extérieur ? continua la Vierge soudain plus en confiance et trouvant son idée de moins en moins absurde au vue de ce que venait de lui avouer Dohko.  
>- Comment ça ? demanda ce dernier, toute ouïe.<br>- D'après ce qu'on en sait, cet homme venait d'aller chercher des provisions quand Kevin l'a surprit en train de se faufiler dans les souterrains.  
>- C'est exact, mais où veux-tu en venir ?<br>- Peut-être n'était-il là que pour nous empêcher de chercher ailleurs qu'au cœur du Sanctuaire ? osa enfin Shaka.

Dohko ne resta que quelques secondes pensif avant de contacter Kanon et Aldébaran par télépathie qui montèrent rapidement au palais, rejoignant Shaka et Dohko qui examinaient maintenant une carte des frontières du domaine sacré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois chevaliers d'or partaient, à la vitesse de la lumière, explorer chacun une partie de ces frontières.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 17 heures**

Le spectacle s'achevait enfin sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule et ceux, bien plus modérés, des guerriers présents. Les Dieux eux, se contentèrent de vague signe de tête envers la princesse Hilda avant de quitter enfin leur longue immobilité.

Des serviteurs se précipitèrent pour les désaltérer et leur proposer des plateaux entiers de douceurs salées ou sucrées pouvant contenter un tant soit peu leur divin palais. Le brouhaha continu empêchait toute discussion privée et nombre de jeunes gens tentaient d'approcher de plus près ces visiteurs de hauts rangs que quelques gardes du palais maintenaient tant bien que mal loin de la partie de la salle où s'étaient rassemblés les Dieux et leurs fidèles serviteurs. Quand ils échouaient, ces derniers faisaient barrage, repoussant sans ménagement derrière le cordon protecteur des serviteurs, les importuns.

Il va sans dire que pour la majeure partie des invités, la petite fête se terminait avec ce vin d'honneur et la salle commençait doucement à désemplir sur un soupir de déception ou un dernier regard déçu vers ces importants personnages. Les serviteurs du palais ayant très bien mémorisés l'élite qui serait présente au dîner du soir, vérifiaient, suivant les ordres de Siegfried, de ne laisser personne passer entre les mailles du filet.

Athéna essayait de rassurer la princesse des lieux qui craignait maintenant de plus en plus la suite de cette réception, à peine aidée par Seiya qui s'occupait plutôt de surveiller les autres Dieux. Son Grand Pope passait d'un groupe à l'autre, aussi à l'aise en ces lieux que dans le cadre restreint de son bureau. Habitué à ce genre d'événements, il donnait bien mieux le change que sa divine maîtresse, beaucoup plus effacée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

C'était du moins la pensée d'Apollon qui lui aussi semblait très à son aise dans ce groupe disparate et aussi varié que les représentants de cinq Sanctuaires différents. Il observait sa cible mais également le Grand Pope. Shion l'intriguait au plus haut point, il décida de l'approcher. Après tout, il était l'un des derniers représentants d'une race évoluée qui avait depuis longtemps disparue de cette planète, pour avoir osé se prendre pour l'égal des Dieux. Et cela l'occuperait un peu en attendant de passer à l'action. De plus, l'atlante était loin de manquer de charme, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Hadès s'entretenait avec Hypnos qui lui relatait les derniers événements au sein de son royaume. Rhadamanthe les écoutait en silence, inquiet pour son pair et ami. L'aura du Maître des Ténèbres vint doucement effleurer la sienne, s'y mêler pour s'insinuer dans son cœur et le réconforter mieux que par des paroles vaines et inutiles, lui assurant que Thanatos faisait son possible pour soigner son ami. Le regard doré croisa un instant les yeux clairs, s'y accrocha, y puisa si ce n'est la force qu'il possédait déjà, l'amour auquel il peinait encore à croire, mais qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur.

Poséidon, de son côté, avait suivi Sirène dans le salon privé où Io finissait de récupérer. Il congédia d'un geste les différentes personnes se trouvant là, retenant juste un instant le chevalier Andromède :

- Remercie Kanon pour moi, dit-il simplement d'une voix basse mais ferme.

Quelques paroles qu'il lui coûtait de prononcer… surtout à l'égard d'un homme qu'il avait voulu tuer et qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces, mais sans qui Io ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle.

- Seigneur Poséidon, Kanon n'est plus celui qui vous a trahi autrefois tout comme vous n'êtes plus celui qui voulait détruire la Terre et tous ses habitants, commença Shun de sa voix douce. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est enfin temps de faire la paix et de se battre tous côte à côte ?  
>- Voilà d'étranges paroles venant d'un chevalier de ma nièce…<br>- Ne sentez-vous pas que ce qui nous menace est bien plus grave que vous ne le laissez paraître ? Je ne suis qu'un modeste chevalier, c'est vrai, mais ce que j'ai déjà traversé me permet de mesurer l'importance primordiale de cette bataille et qui nous dépasse tous.  
>- Ce ne sont que des affirmations gratuites qui ne reposent sur aucun fait tangible ! s'énerva le Dieu, vexé que cet arrogant se permette de lui faire une leçon.<p>

Shun sourit sans répondre et se glissa hors de la pièce, espérant seulement que sous ses airs colériques le Dieu saurait faire la part des choses :

_- C'était peut-être un peu osé et un peu trop mélo non ? _demanda son frère par la pensée, amusé.  
><em>- Peut-être… nous verrons bien, <em>répondit Shun qui espérait de tout cœur que le Dieu laisse enfin son cœur parler.

Il ne fallait être sorcier pour additionner deux et deux. Et ce qu'il avait appris de Kanon plus ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, le poussait à croire qu'il était celui qui pouvait le mieux aider Io de Scylla.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ? _interrogea encore Ikki intrigué par son silence.  
><em>- Non, mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance. L'ambiance ici ce soir est bien trop lourde, il se passe des choses bien plus graves que la simple vengeance d'Apollon.<em>

Intuition ou simple déduction, Shun l'ignorait, mais tout le portait à croire que l'enjeu n'était pas, ou plutôt plus, celui que tous croyaient.

Poséidon se retourna encore furieux vers son général qui n'avait pas entendu son échange avec Andromède et crut que la fureur divine lui était destinée. Il tenta maladroitement de se relever précipitamment du canapé où il reposait toujours et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles n'étant pas encore tout à fait prêts à se laisser torturer à nouveau le lui rappelèrent un peu crûment. Le Dieu s'adoucit à peine mais se précipita vers lui :

- Reste donc sagement allongé ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.  
>- Je peux me lever Monseigneur, je vais déjà mieux…<br>- Tu as subi une violente attaque mentale, et si je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas la première fois non ? interrogea le Dieu d'une voix plus calme en l'obligeant à rester allonger d'une main ferme.

La dernière fois, il avait parlé sous l'influence de son cosmos divin et n'avait sûrement pas tout avoué. Poséidon en était certain. Son cœur était encore bien trop perturbé, le Dieu avait préféré effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, attendant qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même et lui parle enfin.

Io se tétanisa et pâlit violement à ces paroles. Son corps se mit à trembler sous la main de la divinité qui ne l'avait pas encore ôtée de son torse. Poséidon soupira intérieurement. Le chevalier de sa nièce l'avait énervé mais il avait en parti raison. Hadès tout comme Athéna l'avait également senti, il aurait pu en jurer. Quelque chose se passait qu'aucun d'eux ne mesurait encore. Et Apollon n'en était sûrement pas l'instigateur ou alors pas de sa propre volonté. Une force bien plus grande agissait et cette réunion n'était pas anodine. Il reporta son attention sur son général qui osait à peine respirer sous sa main qui s'adoucit et caressa imperceptiblement le torse encore tremblant de ce dernier :

- Io… ne crois-tu pas qu'il enfin temps de tout me dire ? demanda-t-il, de te libérer enfin de ces chaînes qui entravent ton cœur ?

Se libérer ? s'interrogea le général. Il ne demandait que ça depuis si longtemps…

- Monseigneur… commença-t-il en cessant petit à petit de trembler sous la main de son Maître. Je sais que j'aurais dû tout vous dire bien plus tôt, mais…  
>- Mais tu avais peur non ? insinua la divinité sans cesser de le caresser. Suis-je donc si peu accessible pour mes propres hommes ?<br>- Non ! se récria aussitôt Io en osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux. C'est plutôt moi qui avais bien trop honte…

Mais il était grand temps de se libérer enfin et quelque peu hésitant, il osa braver la colère de son Dieu :

- Cette voix en moi, continua-t-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux, incapable d'oser y voir autre chose que l'ombre du reproche qu'il redoutait tant. Cette voix me faisait peur. Si peur que Kanon m'est apparu comme un sauveur auquel je voulais tellement croire… J'ai été crédule et naïf, je le sais bien, mais près de lui, cette voix me laissait enfin en paix…

Poséidon releva d'une main la tête du jeune général, capturant son regard su sien :

- Te rappelles-tu quand tu as entendue cette voix pour la première fois Io ?  
>- Bien sur ! Je venais juste d'être nommé Général et la guerre sainte d'Athéna contre son propre Sanctuaire commençait tout juste, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.<p>

Soit bien avant la chute de mon propre Sanctuaire, pensa le Dieu.

- Que disait donc cette voix qui te faisait si peur ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.  
>- Que vous… tenta de continuer le jeune homme.<br>- Io, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, le rassura son Seigneur. Je connais ta droiture et ta loyauté à mon égard, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui a pu te faire douter de moi…

Poséidon ne le quittait pas du regard qu'il s'efforçait de rendre le plus doux possible. Il pouvait sentir l'hésitation et la peur dans celui du jeune homme mais aussi sa volonté inébranlable de paix et d'amour :

- Raconte-moi, l'encouragea-t-il  
>- Elle me disait que je devais préparer votre retour… que Sirène allait vous trahir… que j'étais le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela… j'y ais cru en voyant cette flamme dans les yeux de Kanon… il semblait si sûr de lui… je l'ai laissé faire et prendre le contrôle… vous comprenez, je pensais si fort que c'était la bonne solution… et puis j'ai compris que Sirène n'était pas un traître, que j'avais été trompé, et là…<br>- Kanon t'a imposé ce sceau, t'empêchant de tout révéler, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui… mais il était déjà trop tard et quand Andromède m'a vaincu, j'ai tenté de lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas… la voix de nouveau brouillait mes pensées… je suis mort sans y parvenir… Quand nous sommes tous revenus à la vie, j'ai cru enfin être libéré de cet enfer mais le sceau était toujours là… la voix, elle, avait disparue, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas obtenir ma rédemption... finit-il d'une voix brisée.<br>- Tu m'as tout dit cette fois ? demanda doucement le Dieu.  
>- Oui, Monseigneur… pardonnez-moi…<p>

La tension, la fatigue terrassait maintenant le jeune homme dont les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son regard restait captif de celui de la divinité qui les essuya tendrement avant de lui sourire :

- Il y a longtemps que je t'ai accordé mon pardon Io de Scylla… et bien plus que cela, finit-il en se penchant sur son général et en capturant ses lèvres.

Io aurait pu mourir dans la minute, rien n'aurait pu le priver du bonheur que son cœur ressentit à cet instant. Mais son Dieu ne voulait en aucun cas le voir mourir et le baiser tendre et chaste devint bientôt plus exigeant et possessif, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de vivre. Il s'y plia, s'y abandonna entièrement, heureux et sûrement plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Poséidon en profita pour laisser son cosmos guérir les dernières blessures de son général, lui redonnant force et vigueur, chassant à jamais le doute de son esprit en y imposant à la place avec force un tout autre sentiment.

Io gémit, abasourdi et plus que surpris par la violence de ce qui lui parvenait maintenant à travers le cosmos de la divinité. Son baiser devint vibrant de tendresse et d'amour, accueillant en son cœur ce qu'il recevait avec tant de force. Sa langue, encore timide et hésitante quelques instants auparavant, vint chercher et mander avec force, la communion de sa jumelle.

Quand à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin et que leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveaux, tous les doutes avaient disparus de ceux de Io qui pu lire dans ceux de son Maître un amour aussi palpitant que son propre cœur :

- Monseigneur…  
>- Il est temps pour toi de reprendre ta place auprès de moi, dit la divinité en se levant. Es-tu prêt à affronter celui qui t'a attaqué si lâchement ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.<p>

Io se leva à son tour en la prenant. Mais toute faiblesse avait déserté son corps et il s'inclina devant lui :

- Je suis prêt à vous suivre et à vous protéger au péril de ma vie où que vous décidiez d'aller !  
>- Je saurais te rappeler ces paroles, dit la divinité avec un sourire gourmand en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de reprendre un masque bien plus déterminé. Mais pour l'instant une bataille nous attend ! Suis-moi !<p>

A suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite mais j'ai j'ai peur que tu n'ais pas encore toutes les réponses... ça va venir ! Promis ! Bonne lecture. _

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux si tu aimes ! Oui, Apollon est complexe ou plutôt, des forces complexes agissent autour de lui... mais encore un peu de patience pour toutes les réponses, on est qu'au début de la bataille ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! Bisous._

_On commence la grande bataille, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43<strong>

**Pendant ce temps, aux frontières du Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Shaka n'avait pas eu à chercher bien longtemps. Sa perception ultra développée du cosmos et de ses variations l'avait directement mené à une ravine située aux confins du Domaine Sacré quioffrait une vue bien dégagée sur le palais. Là, un autel de campagne avait été dressé avec en son centre une jeune femme qui semblait semi inconsciente ou plutôt en transe. Tout autour d'elle, des bougies et de l'encens brûlait et un dessin aux formes compliquées ornait le sol et le rocher où elle reposait dans l'attente de son funeste destin. Il communiqua sa trouvaille par télépathie à Dohko et à ses compagnons avant de s'approcher davantage.

Dans le bureau du Grand Pope se trouvaient de nouveau réunis le reste des chevaliers d'or présents au Sanctuaire, et ils étaient tous pleinement reliés par l'esprit à leurs compagnons respectifs. Marine avait été conduite sans une salle secrète se trouvant sous le palais et munie d'un souterrain pouvant la conduire rapidement à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire en cas de conflit. Dohko avait assigné cinq chevaliers d'argent et bronze à sa protection.

Ce dernier donnait en ce moment à Mu, penché sur la carte représentant le Sanctuaire et ses environs proches, la position de la Vierge :

- Kanon et Aldébaran ? interrogea le Bélier songeur.

Dohko secoua négativement la tête :

- A quoi tu penses Mu ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Des passerelles. Des portails si vous préférez… Les autres devraient logiquement se situer ici et ici, dit-il en désignant deux points précis sur la carte, répondit-il en continuant pendant que la Balance transmettait ces deux coordonnées à Kanon et Aldébaran. Un triangle avec en son centre le palais. Si l'énergie afflue de ces trois points en même temps, c'est la destruction du Palais et par propagation naturelle, celle du Sanctuaire tout entier…<br>- Il faudrait une énergie colossale ! s'exclama Aphrodite.  
>- Celle d'un Dieu… le Dieu soleil… répondit Aïoros<br>- Impossible…et pourtant, dit Dohko en s'approchant de la carte étalée sur le bureau de Shion :  
><em>- Kanon ! Aldébaran !<br>__- Je viens de le trouver, _confirma Kanon.  
><em>- Moi aussi, un autel et… un gardien ! <em>cria le Taureau avant de couper le contact.  
><em>- Shaka ! <em>prévint Dohko  
><em>- Trop tard, <em>répondit ce dernier coupant également le contact télépathique.  
>- Et merde ! commenta la Balance à voix haute.<br>- J'y vais ! dit Aphrodite se levant déjà pour porter secours à ses compagnons.  
>- Non ! lui ordonna Dohko. Ce serait tomber dans leur piège ! Au mieux ce sont des guerriers d'Apollon, au pire des Artistes et un chevalier d'or peut en venir à bout seul ! Nous devons avant toute chose détruire ces portails !<br>- Dohko a raison, confirma Mu. Deux gardiens ici, deux à Asgard avec Apollon. Il en reste quatre…  
>- Deux au Sanctuaire sous-marin et deux aux Enfers, calcula Aïoros. Son ambition n'a donc aucune limite ?<br>- Une superbe vengeance, confirma Dohko. Si son plan marche, il tient en ses mains la vie de tous ceux qui se trouvent au Royaume d'Asgard en plus de celles des habitants des trois Sanctuaires réunis…

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Isaak le trouva enfin, tout près du pilier central du Royaume. Comment avait-il pu parvenir jusque là ? Peu importait après tout, il devait le neutraliser au plus vite. Il se mit en position et lança l'attaque. Rodolphe se retourna pour lui faire face et… sourit. Pourquoi ce sourire le gênait-il tant ? Impossible de stopper son attaque, elle percuta le pauvre cuisinier, l'envoyant rouler quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, mort sur le coup :

- Tout va bien ? demanda Chrysaor en arrivant sur les lieux.  
>- Je me le demande… répondit le Général de Kraken en se penchant sur le corps inerte de celui qui les avait tant fait courir.<p>

Thétis arriva à son tour :

- Ca y est ? Vous l'avez eu ?  
>- Il semblerait que oui, confirma son amant.<br>- Trop facile, dit Isaak en se relevant.  
>- Tu trouves ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on le poursuit ! s'énerva la sirène.<p>

Isaak ne répondit rien mais il n'en démordait pas, quelque chose clochait, il fallait qu'il parle à Sirène. Rapidement, il rejoignit le bureau de son amant pour prendre contact avec lui plus calmement.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers **

L'évolution du cosmos… Une grande inconnue entourée d'un profond mystère… Une chose pourtant acquise par les Dieux de cet univers, tout panthéon confondu, pouvait-il être brusquement remise en question ? A moins que cette évolution ne soit que le fruit d'un travail acharné pour… pour quoi au juste ? Protéger les humains ? Les Dieux eux-mêmes ? Ou quoi d'autre ?

Un gémissement arracha Thanatos à ses réflexions et il se pencha sur le corps d'Eaque pour vérifier une fois de plus ses fonctions vitales. Son cosmos courrait librement dans le corps de son amant, réparant une à une les blessures subies, cicatrisant à une vitesse fulgurante les organes vitaux endommagés pendant son affrontement contre la marionnette d'Apollon. C'était le seul moyen que la divinité avait eu en constatant qu'il avait sombré dans un coma profond. Ironiquement, lui le Dieu de la mort se battait maintenant pour ramener à la vie un mortel. Mais cette méthode radicale n'était pas sans danger pour Eaque, car son organisme devait pouvoir supporter son cosmos et l'accepter. En clair, fusionner le sien avec… d'une façon bien moins agréable que celle utilisée par son Maître ou son jumeau.

Dehors, les spectres fouillaient sans relâche tous les enfers à la recherche de ce qu'avait si fort ressenti le juge. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin… Son cosmos aurait sûrement trouvé plus vite cette aiguille, mais pas sans sacrifier l'homme sous ses yeux. Le temps lui manquait, tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite. Comme orchestré par une force invisible…

Il releva la tête, pensif, et regarda sans le voir le décor de sa chambre… Il avait pris sa décision en une fraction de seconde sans même y réfléchir. La fusion de cosmos était la seule chose pouvant encore arracher Eaque aux griffes de la mort qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit la timide réaction de son cosmos. Il se concentra dessus, il était faible mais là, vivant, pulsant encore faiblement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur lui et vit enfin les fils de son cosmos. Sans hésitation, il les laissa les siens s'enrouler autour, puis se fondre avec. Le corps d'Eaque fut brutalement soulevé du lit, flottant un instant sur le nuage de leurs deux cosmos unis. Thanatos eut le souffle coupé et ses ailes jaillirent instinctivement pour s'enrouler autour du corps du juge, le protégeant malgré lui.

Puis une douce chaleur vint envahir le cœur du Dieu, une chaleur qu'il reconnut immédiatement, celle d'Eaque, de son amour, de sa force. Et la lumière jaillit, toute aussi intense et fulgurante que ce qu'il partageait maintenant avant que le corps du juge ne retombe doucement sur le lit, que ses ailes se retirent d'elles-mêmes et que leurs deux cosmos s'éteignent doucement, le laissant un long moment dans l'incertitude. Avait-il réussi ? Les yeux argentés fouillaient, inquisiteurs, le visage du juge à la recherche du moindre signe de vie…

Un nouveau gémissement et ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent enfin ! Ces prunelles bleues, plus vivantes que jamais, plus belles que jamais :

- Thanatos…  
>- Ne parles pas idiot ! Tu es encore bien trop faible !<p>

Un semblant de sourire suivi d'une grimace de douleur et ses yeux qui se referment pour replonger dans le sommeil réparateur du divin cosmos alors qu'un murmure s'élève de ses lèvres sonnant comme un aveu :

- Je t'aime…

La divinité argentée laissa doucement courir sa main sur l'ovale de sa joue encore souriante avant de lui répondre enfin :

- Moi aussi idiot…

Le Dieu se laissa aller à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du juge avant de se lever pour se préparer à la bataille, bien décidé à le laisser, cette fois, à l'écart du dernier combat.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard 18h**

Shion jeta un œil vers Shiryu, tétanisé par l'information en provenance du Sanctuaire. Son fil de cosmos le reliant au Dragon se mit à briller plus vivement, le forçant à sortir de sa léthargie passagère devant l'imminence du danger bien plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer :

_- Reprends-toi !  
><em>_- Shion…  
><em>_- Shiryu ! Préviens immédiatement Rhadamanthe et Sirène de Sorrente !  
><em>_- Mais…  
><em>_- Nous n'avons ni le temps de nous inquiéter inutilement, ni celui de pleurer sur une éventuelle destruction du Sanctuaire, il faut agir et vite !  
><em>_- Mais Dohko…  
><em>_- Aurais-tu donc si peu confiance en lui ?_

Le regard du Dragon se perdit un instant dans les prunelles roses de son amant à travers lesquelles il put entrapercevoir un autre regard. Celui de Dohko. Même dans les pires moments de guerres saintes, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir, il en allait de même aujourd'hui. Les doutes quittèrent son esprit et il se mit en quête de ses objectifs sous le regard devenu bien plus tendre de son amant :

- Shion, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers celui qui l'interpellait de manière si familière. Apollon, tout sourire, le détaillait sans aucune gêne :

- Seigneur Apollon ? Que puis-je pour vous ? répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.  
>- J'avoue que vous m'intriguez beaucoup…<br>- N'avez-vous donc jamais rencontrez d'Atlante ? demanda innocemment Shion qui avait parfaitement senti qu'il faisait l'objet d'un examen attentif du Dieu depuis un moment.

Si le Dieu fut surpris par sa perspicacité, il n'en montra rien mais se méfia immédiatement des pouvoirs de cet homme si peu commun. D'ailleurs son esprit restait insondable, preuve qu'il détenait un moyen de se protéger des Dieux :

- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas mon neveu ? intervint Hadès se glissant tout naturellement dans la conversation des deux hommes :  
>- Vous me flattez Seigneur Hadès, sourit Shion.<br>- Nullement mon cher, je suis sûr que mon neveu aimerait percer les mystères de votre esprit…  
>- Je ne suis qu'un modeste humain…<br>- Pas si modeste que cela, si vous tenez de votre race, s'énerva quelques peu le Dieu du soleil espérant déstabiliser le Grand Pope de sa nièce  
>- Ma race, comme vous devez le savoir, est en voie d'extinction. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être fier d'en être l'un des derniers représentants ? répondit Shion sans se départir de son calme.<br>- L'un des derniers ? répéta machinalement Apollon.  
>- Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le Sanctuaire de ta sœur recèle nombre de surprises, confirma Hadès, continuant une discussion totalement inutile mais qui avait le bon goût d'occuper son neveu.<p>

Car pendant ce temps, Shiryu s'était entièrement repris et avait pu donner les informations qu'il possédait au juge des Enfers et au général du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Alors se mit en place un réseau invisible à l'œil nu. Les informations circulèrent en temps réel entre les trois Sanctuaires devenus alliés. Et quand la princesse Hilda invita un peu plus tard ses invités à la suivre vers la salle où serait servi le dîner sous forme de buffet, la contre-attaque avait déjà débuté dans chacun des trois Sanctuaires. Restait à savoir de quelle façon Apollon allait attaquer ici.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans une partie inoccupée du palais **

Une lueur bleue se posa en silence dans une pièce déserte, prenant peu à peu une forme humaine alors qu'un corps se posait en douceur sur le lit à ses côtés. Odin soupira de lassitude en entrevoyant le déroulement de la réception. Hilda tentait de faire bonne figure mais tremblait devant la tâche qu'il lui avait assignée et Athéna parvenait à peine à la rassurer. Pauvre Hilda… Il lui avait mis un terrible fardeau sur les épaules, mais avait-il une autre solution ? Le Dieu jeta un regard vers le lit de cette chambre inhabitée où reposait encore endormi, mais bien vivant encore pour quelques heures, le jeune guerrier en qui il plaçait ses espoirs. Saurait-il faire entrevoir son erreur au jeune Dieu du Soleil ? Pourrait-il l'empêcher de succomber aux ténèbres qui menaçaient son cœur ? En tout cas Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos avaient pris les devants sans même le savoir. La lumière était finalement venue du royaume des Ténèbres… L'ironie était telle qu'elle en aurait été presque risible si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Zeus, bien que soulagé, devait en être vert de rage, mais peu importait au fond… Ces trois unions avaient pour l'instant stabilisées une situation pourtant encore précaire pas plus tard qu'hier…

Le cosmos… L'élément qui permettait à ceux qui le possédaient de se battre pour le bien avait été perverti par le mal il y a des siècles de cela par certains Dieux en quête de pouvoir, donnant naissance aux esprits maléfiques. Ombres changeantes et insaisissables qui avaient été affublées d'une multitude de nom, elles avaient pénétrées le cœur des mortels, et parfois même arrivait à s'infiltrer dans ceux qui portait pourtant la toute puissance d'un Dieu. Et l'éternelle bataille du bien contre le mal était née pour ne jamais cesser. Pour contrecarrer l'avancée inexorable du mal, Zeus avait, en accord avec tous les rois des divers panthéons de la planète, fait don du cosmos à une catégorie d'humain aux cœurs purs. Cela avait suffit pour quelques siècles et permit de maintenir un équilibre entre les deux forces. Mais le rejet des Dieux antiques par les humains avait précipité l'avancée du mal qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur le bien existant encore dans le cœur des hommes. Les guerres saintes n'avaient plus le pouvoir de le maintenir captif, car à chaque nouvelle réincarnation, un nouveau Sanctuaire sombrait dans les ténèbres. Même celui d'Athéna avait failli s'y retrouver quelques années plus tôt. Si la Déesse était parvenu à chasser Arlès de l'esprit de son chevalier grâce à la pureté indéniable de sa jeune garde, il n'en était pas de même pour nombre d'hommes beaucoup moins forts. Les esprits du mal comme Arlès étaient nombreux et se multipliaient sous les enjeux de ce monde moderne, ne vivant plus que pour le pouvoir et l'argent, détruisant peu à peu son propre environnement. Ils se nourrissaient du vice et de l'avidité toujours plus grande des hommes et s'insinuaient dans leurs cœurs, en chassant sans ménagement les intentions les plus nobles. Apollon ou plutôt son hôte humain, n'en était qu'une victime de plus… Mais le Dieu du Soleil n'avait pas su y résister et s'était laissé envahir par les ombres malfaisantes qui hantaient le cœur de son hôte.

Odin se concentra et laissa son regard errer sur les trois royaumes aujourd'hui menacé par fléau qu'était devenu le mal. Les batailles avaient commencé. En Grèce, le chevalier de la Vierge affrontait un des artistes d'Apollon alors que celui du Taureau se préparait à livrer combat à un autre. Sous la mer, c'était deux généraux qui s'avançaient vers leur destin, à la recherche des portails. Et enfin aux Enfers, Thanatos lui-même s'apprêtait pour le combat, enfilant son armure divine. Ils étaient le dernier rempart, l'ultime espoir en qui le roi des Dieux avait placé sa confiance. Car au-delà de leurs querelles éternelles, ces hommes et ces femmes n'avaient pas encore été atteint par le mal. Il était temps pour lui de prendre part à la bataille. A sa façon.

Son cosmos réveilla doucement le guerrier endormi.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Shaka avait fermé les yeux. Son armure d'or brillait de mille feux, éblouissant le paysage de centaines de rayons dorés. Il n'avait pas peur, il devait vaincre à tout prix et il n'était pas seul, car son oiseau de feu lui transmettait sa force et son amour. Son cosmos avait déjà repoussé sans mal, les premières attaques de son adversaire. Un artiste à l'armure aussi belle qu'inattendue, coulée dans le secret du Sanctuaire du Dieu du Soleil, le sculpteur.

Ce dernier prit le temps d'observer le chevalier avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Il était sûr de lui, Apollon l'aiderait à vaincre, sa force résidait en ce portail pouvant lui communiquer le cosmos de son Dieu qui s'en écoulait librement à travers le corps de la jeune vierge préparée à ce destin et qu'il absorba. Il s'élança vers Shaka, déjà vainqueur.

Le chevalier sentit son déplacement rapide et puisa dans son cosmos pour établir un bouclier autour de son corps alors que son aura se teintait de feu et que, de ses mains jointes s'échappait des plumes de Phoenix. Ces dernières fusèrent, renversèrent les bougies et se plantèrent dans le sol, coupant l'harmonie parfaite du dessin.

- Traître ! hurla l'Artiste en réalisant la coupure du portail. Je vais te tuer !

Mais l'énergie de son Maître ne lui parvenait plus. Impuissant face aux pouvoirs unis de la Vierge et du Phoenix, il leva les yeux pour voir le rayon d'or mêlé de feu partir des mains de Shaka à une telle vitesse, qu'il s'écroula mort avant d'avoir pu réaliser qu'il avait été atteint de plein fouet.

Ooo000ooO

A quelques kilomètres de là, Kanon détruisait sans ménagement l'autel qu'il avait trouvé et qui n'avait que pour seul gardien, un jeune éphèbe maîtrisant mal le cosmos. Le Gémeau l'immobilisa sans le tuer avant de le faire emprisonner avec la jeune femme à bonne distance du cœur du Sanctuaire où elle fut bientôt rejointe par celle que Shaka avait également capturer. Les deux chevaliers attendant les ordres, côte à côte.

Deux des trois portails avaient été détruits mais Aldébaran ne répondait toujours pas aux appels de Dohko. La Vierge et le Gémeau se consultèrent du regard une demi-seconde avant de s'élancer ensemble, unis dans le même désir de vaincre cette menace.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, 19 h 30**

L'atmosphère devint peu à peu oppressante. Les serviteurs se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leurs maîtres respectifs, comme dans l'attente d'un événement qui n'arrivait pourtant pas.

Autour d'Hilda, se trouvaient maintenant cinq de ses sept guerriers divins. Mime et Albéric restaient toutefois encore en retrait.

La garde rapprochée d'Athéna avait peu à peu comblé la distance les séparant encore de Saori pour se rassembler à ses côtés. Seul Shion et les chevaliers d'or semblaient encore hésiter à suivre le même mouvement.

Idem pour Poséidon et Hadès qui discutaient ensemble, entourés par deux généraux et deux juges. Un peu plus loin Hypnos et Bian semblaient observer distraitement la salle. Mais tout n'était plus qu'apparence, chacun surveillait l'autre dans l'attente du combat.

Apollon ne quittait plus des yeux sa cible mais celui qu'il visait à travers elle n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de Shion, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Il faut avouer que la présence de son oncle y était pour beaucoup, mais ce dernier semblait simplement s'intéresser au Grand Pope vu les regards gourmands qu'il avait surpris et auxquels Shion avait largement répondu. Dans un sens, cela le soulageait de constater que même avec des liens de cosmos, la nature humaine ou atlante restait et resterait éternellement la même. Mais peu importait, il était temps pour lui de passer à la phase finale de son plan. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un de ses hommes qui se trouvait à proximité de sa cible et c'est au même moment qu'il sentit la destruction de deux de ses portails au Sanctuaire de sa très chère sœur. Il sourit. Décidément ces chevaliers étaient bien prévisibles… Ses années de patience et d'observation des trois Sanctuaires allaient enfin porter leurs fruits. Il suffisait de leur tendre un appât pour qu'ils plongent dans son piège et maintenant les deux autres Sanctuaires allaient eux aussi suivre ce même exemple, en se ruant sur ces fausses cibles… C'en était presque drôle, aucune surprise ne venait entacher le déroulement des événements qui les précipiteraient tous vers leur mort.

_- Pourquoi ta haine est-elle si forte ? Pourquoi ne réalises-tu pas que tu fais une erreur ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme tous ces humains que tu méprises tant ?_Il chercha autour de lui, se demandant lequel de ces Dieux osait lui parler ainsi :  
><em>- Ce n'est que moi, Sasha ou devrais-je dire ta conscience ou du moins ce qui essaie encore de l'être ?<br>__- Comment oses-tu ?  
><em>_- Tu me tues à petit feu ! Ta haine et ta colère rongent chaque jour un peu plus la part de mon esprit qui essaie de survivre à l'intérieur de toi ! Ne sens-tu donc pas cette ombre bien plus forte que moi qui l'alimente sans cesse ?  
><em>_- Et tu ne parles que maintenant ? _demanda Apollon sarcastique. C_omment pourrais-je te croire ?  
><em>_- Je ne l'ai jamais pu avant… mais cette lumière a fait se recroqueviller l'ombre qui hante ton cœur et ton esprit ! Mais elle reprend déjà de la vigueur et me chassera bientôt à nouveau… je t'en prie, non, je te supplie de réfléchir à tout ça… je ne suis pas ton ennemi…  
><em>_- Sasha ?_

Mais malgré appels, plus aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Seule la rage et la colère alimentaient son esprit.

Apollon s'était arrêté à proximité d'une table sur laquelle il s'appuya, déstabilisé par ce brusque et inattendu retour de son hôte, réalisant d'un coup qu'il ne l'avait pratiquement plus entendu depuis qu'il avait entrepris de se venger… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il se secoua, il était bien trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences, il devait se venger. Impérativement. Tous, les massacrer, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Nikos.

Il regarda un de ses hommes.

Un serviteur perdit soudain l'équilibre et Athéna ne dut sa sauvegarde d'un plateau plein de flutes de champagne qu'à l'intervention du chevalier du Cygne, le plus proche de la scène et qui hérita d'une bonne douche champagnisée. Le serviteur, confus, entraîna tout de suite Hyoga à l'écart pour le sécher du mieux qu'il put sous l'œil attentif de Shion.

_- Non ! _hurla la voix de Sasha une dernière fois dans l'esprit d'Apollon avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

Mais il était trop tard, la phase finale de son plan diabolique venait de se déclencher.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Isaak avait reçu de nouvelles instructions et les avait exécutées. Il avait, selon les derniers ordres, envoyé Chrysaor et Thétis à la recherche des fameux portails. Mais étrangement, cela ne lui procurait aucun soulagement. Quelque chose le gênait toujours et il cherchait depuis un bon moment à mettre le doigt dessus en tournant en rond comme un fauve en cage dans le bureau de Sirène.

Machinalement, il se resservit un café qu'il avala d'un trait en attrapant d'un geste nerveux le cahier où son amant notait tout ce qui se passait en ces lieux. Il reposa sa tasse en se disant ironiquement qu'à ce rythme, il allait encore passer une nuit blanche ou devenir accro à la caféine. Mais la voix de Chrysaor vint interrompre ses pensées :

_- Isaak ?  
><em>_- Alors ?  
><em>_- J'ai trouvé un truc qui ressemble bien à un autel installé il y a peu, mais personne ne semble se trouver autour.  
><em>_- Détruis-le quand même et poursuis tes recherches, _lui ordonna Isaak en notant sur une carte sa position.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il relisait les rapports des derniers jours, Thétis lui faisait part de sa découverte, semblable à celle de Chrysaor. Il donna les mêmes instructions et se sentit de nouveau extrêmement mal à l'aise. Aucun gardien, alors que Sirène lui avait dit qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'ils en rencontrent deux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il laissa la sérénité de son cosmos l'envahir perdant quelques instants coupant le contact avec tout ce qui l'entourait quand un son incongru en ce lieu le fit soudain revenir à lui. Il se redressa sur son siège, tendant l'oreille à l'aide de son cosmos pour vérifier le son qu'il venait de capter. Des rires d'enfants…

Perplexe, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte du bureau et regarder le grand couloir le desservant ainsi que les différentes pièces servant à l'administration du Sanctuaire sous-marin au quotidien. Une nouvelle fois des rires d'enfants. Il suivit le son, de plus en plus intrigué par la présence de gamin dans cette partie du palais. Seuls quelques adultes bien précis pouvaient éventuellement se trouver ici. L'intendant du palais n'aurait jamais laissé des enfants y pénétrer, de cela, il en était certain. Lui-même, encore apprenti, avait plusieurs fois essayé d'atteindre ce couloir où se trouvait notamment les archives mais surtout la réserve où étaient stockés tous les produits autres qu'alimentaires provenant directement de la surface et qui étaient soigneusement inspectés avant d'être distribués. Poséidon lui-même exigeait cette ultime vérification depuis qu'un traître avait tenté d'introduire de la drogue au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Cela retardait considérablement les différentes commandes et plus d'une fois, il avait, avec d'autres apprentis, tentés de déroger à cette règle sans jamais y parvenir. Alors que faisaient des enfants ici ?

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers**

Eaque s'éveilla doucement, tiré de son sommeil divin par une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, comme si tout au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait à lutter contre ce repos forcé. Un danger les menaçait, il le sentait encore plus fort que dans son souvenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda, hagard, autour de lui. Personne. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal, excepté cette drôle d'impression de flotter quelque part au-dessus des Enfers. Il s'examina rapidement et constata que la majeure partie de ses blessures avait disparues. Comment ? Il verrait ça plus tard. Il se leva, chancela d'avant en arrière mais reprit son équilibre et parvint enfin à se stabiliser. C'était quoi cette impression de flotter ? Il lui fallut encore quelques efforts pour enfiler de quoi sortir décemment et il fila dehors aussi vite qu'il le put. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il fallait qu'il sorte du palais, qu'il voie, non, qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

L'éclat du cosmos argenté lui parvint avant même qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Thanatos ! Bien sûr, c'était lui qui lévitait au-dessus du royaume des Ténèbres, illuminant les moindres coins d'ombre de son cosmos divin. Il traquait, chassait et détruisait chaque menace sans la moindre hésitation, avec mille fois plus d'efficacité qu'une armée de spectres. Mais il était aveugle au danger le menaçant lui directement qu'Eaque sentait planer de plus en plus fort sur son amant. Non, sur son amour, sur celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort en lui offrant bien plus qu'un peu de cosmos. Tout était clair à présent, si limpide qu'il faillit éclater de rire en se libérant enfin de la protection du Dieu de la mort. Il fit jaillir son propre cosmos. Plus brillant et plus fort que jamais, car désormais habité par l'amour et l'espoir. Son surplis, pas encore complètement régénéré, reprit sa place sur son corps et il s'élança, prêt à mourir pour le sauver.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du grand Pope**

Dohko était un peu perplexe. Ils avaient quasiment réduit le plan d'Apollon à néant sans beaucoup d'efforts. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il vit Mu se tourner soudain vers lui l'air affolé :

- Kiki ! cria-t-il avant de disparaître.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'écria en retour Aphrodite.<br>- Aïoros, va rejoindre Mu ! ordonna Dohko, se demandant ce qui se passait du côté de l'apprenti du Bélier pour que ce dernier quitte ainsi le bureau en situation de crise. A moins que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là ne soient que des leurres ?

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui Apollon a plus d'un tour dans son sac, comme le dit le proverbe, il risque encore de t'étonner comme tu vas le découvrir mais les "bonsé ne sont pas décidé à se laisser faire pour autant ! bonne semaine et encore merci_

_La bataille ne fait que commencer ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard 20 h 30**

Hyoga se tendit en voyant s'approcher Apollon qui lui souriait, visiblement compatissant pour ce qui venait de lui arriver :

- Heureusement que c'était du champagne et non du vin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Si on veut, répondit le Cygne prudent et méfiant.<br>- Tenez, dit-il en attrapant une coupe pleine sur un plateau passant à sa portée. Vous devriez au moins le goûter !

Hyoga le remercia du regard et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas paraître impoli, puis s'excusa et sous prétexte d'aller se changer et déposa la coupe à peine entamée sur une table avant de disparaître dans un salon attenant.

Shion et Saga, discutant, n'avaient pas lâché la scène des yeux et ils virent l'un comme l'autre le sourire satisfait du Dieu dès que le chevalier du Cygne eut quitté la pièce :

- La mise en scène laissait à désirer, commenta Shion.  
>- Il a quand même obtenu ce qu'il voulait, lui fit remarquer Saga avant d'ajouter par la pensée. -<em> Camus et Milo ?<br>__- C'est fait. Les autres chevaliers divins ont l'ordre de ne pas quitter Athéna des yeux. Shura s'est isolé pour venir en aide à Aldébaran. Quant à Aïolia, Angelo et toi, vous évacuez les civils au plus vite. Je me charge de prévenir les autres Sanctuaires_, ordonna Shion.  
><em>- Bien.<br>__- J'ai quand même un peu de scrupules à le livrer de la sorte à ce fou, _rajouta le Grand Pope.  
><em>- C'est une idée de Camus, il me semble…<br>__- C'était surtout un moyen de pouvoir contrôler la situation et d'éviter une attaque surprise._

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga commençait à se sentir bizarre. Il entendit une voix et se retourna pour découvrir Apollon qui lui parlait, l'ayant visiblement suivi dans cette pièce isolée. Mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ses paroles. Il se concentra, faisant naître dans son corps un peu de cosmos glacé pour combattre ce qu'il croyait être de l'ivresse due au champagne. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette drôle de sensation. Il y parvint partiellement et put à nouveau saisir les paroles d'Apollon qui l'avait maintenant rejoint :

- Assieds-toi chevalier du Cygne, ordonnait ce dernier, tout sourire effacé de son visage en le poussant sans ménagement sur le canapé le plus proche. Même si tu te débats contre cette drogue, ton cosmos ne pourra pas s'élever.

- Que faites-vous ? dit Hyoga en trouvant assez de force pour se relever de nouveau.  
>- Tu n'es que l'innocente victime de ton cher maître, répondit le Dieu en tissant un lien de cosmos qui emprisonna les mains du Cygne.<br>- Camus ? Mais enfin que lui voulez-vous ?  
>- C'est simple, lui prendre ce qui lui est le plus précieux et le briser de mes mains comme il l'a fait pour moi !<p>

Hyoga, malgré ses poignets entravés, recula encore et tenta de revenir vers la salle à peine distante de quelques mètres en le contournant, mais le Dieu emprisonna alors ses jambes le faisant tomber à terre. Un vent glacial se fit sentir mais bien trop faible pour inquiéter Apollon qui retourna le Cygne sur le dos, passant sa main sur sa poitrine :

- Tu peux encore émettre du cosmos, bravo ! Mais tu ne pourras rien faire de plus que ce léger froid… Tu es déjà à moi !  
>- Laissez-moi !<br>- Trop tard, répondit le Dieu en sectionnant d'un coup cosmos la chemise du chevalier qui laissa apparaître son torse bronzé sous le regard devenu gourmand d'Apollon. Oui, ce gamin lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mais à sa grande surprise, un peu de cosmos se libéra du corps du jeune homme, rejetant plus loin la main qu'il l'agressait, pas assez néanmoins pour le repousser totalement.

Il sourit et approcha de nouveau sa main qui fut brutalement stoppée dans son élan par une puissante aura dorée alors qu'une voix criait :

- N'y pense même pas !

Hyoga tourna la tête en même temps qu'Apollon. A l'entrée opposée à la salle de réception de la pièce, se tenait Milo, vêtu de son armure d'or et auréolé de sa puissante aura. La divinité se redressa, amusée, pour lui faire face. Deux pour le prix d'un, c'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait espéré car il voyait nettement les fils de cosmos unissant le Scorpion au Cygne. Il en voyait d'autres aussi, mais peu lui importait car ils allaient tous mourir :

- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

C'est alors qu'Apollon remarqua que son aura augmentait de seconde en seconde. La colère non contenue qu'il affichait faisait luire ses yeux bleus d'un éclat glacial qui lui rappelait bien un autre regard, et son port altier aurait fait se damner le plus insensible de tous les saints.  
>Mais où puisait-il tant de force et de beauté ? pensa brièvement Apollon.<p>

-Hyoga ! Tu n'as rien ? demanda le Scorpion sans plus tenir compte du Dieu qui lui faisait face.  
>- Ça va, mais il m'a drogué, je ne peux pas émettre de cosmos ! Milo, il en veut à Camus !<br>- Tais-toi misérable insecte ! ordonna Apollon. Je voulais d'abord profiter de toi, mais je peux tout aussi bien te tuer de suite ! dit-il en faisant jaillir un rayon de son puissant cosmos au creux de sa main qu'il dirigea vers le Cygne.  
>- J'ai dit non ! cria Milo en s'interposant à nouveau repoussant le rayon qui menaçait la vie de Hyoga.<p>

Leurs deux auras s'affrontèrent, aucune ne semblant vouloir céder de terrain à l'autre. Hyoga retenait son souffle se demandant si Milo pourrait longtemps résister au Dieu, se préoccupant bien plus de ce qui pouvait arriver au Scorpion que de son propre sort, pourtant toujours sous la menace du rayon d'Apollon si son amant cédait. Il devait l'aider. Les aider, car le cosmos de Camus s'était mêlé à celui de Milo. Alors le Cygne puisa au plus profond de ses forces, de son amour pour les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur et son cosmos jaillit. D'un blanc aussi pur que la glace immaculée, il se fondit dans ceux de ses amants, leur donnant l'ultime sursaut de force pour repousser de plusieurs mètres le Dieu Soleil.

Milo s'avança dans la salle, lui faisant de nouveau face, resplendissant d'une aura dorée et de blanc mêlé :

- Comment ? demanda le Dieu interloqué. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour posséder une telle puissance ? Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Il était frémissant de rage et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, constata le Scorpion, mais il y avait tant de haine dans ce regard :

- Tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne, répondit Milo calmement. As-tu la moindre preuve que Camus l'ait tué ton Nikos ? Moi, il m'a affirmé que non et sa parole me suffit !  
>- Tu ne sais rien !<br>- Nous savons tout au contraire et nous ne te laisserons pas faire, intervint Shion en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle suivi des quatre autres Dieux, de leurs plus proches serviteurs, d'Hilda et d'une partie de ses guerriers divins. De leurs côtés les deux guerriers du Dieu Soleil, s'étaient précipité auprès de leur Maître, incertains, car le fameux plan parfait venait de commencer à déraper.

Sans tenir compte d'Apollon, Shion s'avança vers Hyoga, toujours à terre et entravé, alors que Minos d'un côté et Bian de l'autre tenaient en respect pour l'instant ses deux guerriers. Ceux-ci n'attendaient qu'un ordre qui ne vint pas. Apollon leur fit, au contraire, signe de ne pas bouger alors que le Grand Pope s'adressait à son chevalier :

- Lève-toi et va rejoindre tes frères auprès d'Athéna ! ordonna-t-il en coupant les liens à l'aide d'une des épées de l'armure d'or de la Balance qui apparut subitement entre ses mains pour s'évanouir dans un panache doré dès qu'il l'eut utilisée.  
>- Je te l'interdis ! cria Apollon. Tu es à moi !<p>

Alors que son puissant cosmos déferlait dans le petit salon, immobilisant le Cygne par puissance.

_- Ne lutte pas Hyoga, tu vas bientôt être libéré, _intima la voix de son maître dans son esprit.

Et en effet un autre cosmos vint soudain contrecarrer celui du Dieu, libérant Hyoga qui rejoignit au plus vite ses frères d'armes pendant qu'Hadès s'avançait à son tour :

- Ça suffit Apollon ! Tu deviens ridicule ! dit-il calmement. Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous tous et tes petites manœuvres dans nos Sanctuaires respectifs ont toutes été déjouées.

Le Dieu soleil sourit avant de franchement éclater d'un rire cruel qui leur fit tous froid dans le dos. Devenait-il fou ?

Hadès jeta un œil à son frère qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui à cette soudaine et déplacée hilarité. Athéna semblait hésiter entre la compassion et la franche pitié ou bien un peu des deux et Hilda paniquait de plus en plus. Ce fut finalement elle qui n'y tenant plus, fit taire ce rire cruel en s'écriant :

- Mais allez-vous cesser à la fin ? Ne sommes-nous que des pions sur votre échiquier ?  
>- Princesse… se précipita Siegfried<br>- Des pions ? répéta Apollon soudain redevenu sérieux. Mais très chère vous n'avez jamais été que des pions entre les mains des Olympiens.  
>- Ca suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas… commença Siegfried en se plaçant devant sa Princesse.<br>- Tu vas trop loin Apollon, le coupa Hadès.  
>- Et tu vas peut-être m'empêcher d'agir ? lui demanda son neveu en se désintéressant de la Princesse qui fut prudemment tirée en arrière par ses guerriers.<br>- S'il le faut oui, répondit Poséidon en rejoignant son frère en même temps que Shion pour Athéna et Hypnos.  
>- Les trois Sanctuaires hein ? ricana encore le Dieu. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir si vous me livrez Camus du Verseau.<br>- Jamais ! répondit instantanément Milo.  
>- Je suis ici Apollon ou devrais-je t'appeler Alex ? C'est bien sous ce nom que tu as été capturé non ? intervint la voix glacial du Verseau en entrant dans la pièce aux côtés de Mime.<br>- Toi ! éructa Apollon en faisant un pas vers lui perdant tout raisonnement devant sa haine. Je vais te dépecer de mes mains !

Mais Poséidon, Hadès, Hypnos et Shion se déplacèrent à la vitesse de la lumière pour cerner le Dieu Soleil. Ce dernier stoppa son avancée en souriant de nouveau avant de prononcer le plus froidement du monde :

- Dites adieu à vos Sanctuaires Messieurs !

Avant de laisser son cosmos s'enfler dans une proportion qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer et qui les obligea à reculer de quelques pas.

Le centre de la pièce sembla soudain s'embraser et la lumière devint bientôt aussi aveuglante que le soleil. Non, elle était le soleil !

Ooo000ooO

**Au même moment,**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Aïoros rattrapa Mu qui venait de s'arrêter entre le temple de la Balance et celui de la Vierge. En face de lui, le jeune Kevin venait de littéralement s'embraser d'un cosmos qui éclairait la nuit comme en plein jour. Et cette puissance semblait se focaliser en un rayon qui prenait pour cible le palais bien visible de cet endroit :

- Par Athéna… murmura Mu.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Thanatos, concentré sur sa tâche, perçut le danger bien trop tard. A quelques mètres sous lui, un enfant d'à peine dix ans leva son bras vers lui chargé d'un cosmos bien plus puissant que le sien, pour l'instant éparpillé aux quatre coins des enfers. Il vit Eaque se précipiter sur l'enfant et hurla sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire Sous-marin**

Isaak entendit des cris et ouvrit la porte de la réserve à toute volée pour se retrouver projeter contre le mur par un puissant cosmos sortit d'il ne savait où. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir fut un enfant en lévitation au-dessus du sol avant qu'il soit obliger de fermer les yeux devant la luminosité en se disant que cette fois, c'était la fin. Il n'eut que le temps de sentir le cosmos de Sirène avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard**

Shion, Hadès, Poséidon et Hypnos luttaient contre la terrible puissance d'Apollon qui ne cessait d'augmenter de seconde en seconde. Les images de leurs Royaumes respectifs leurs parvinrent à travers lui et ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait berner par le Dieu Soleil qui leur cracha à cet instant :

- Vous m'avez tous abandonné ! hurla Apollon. Vous allez payez pour cela !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Dieu décocha un rayon de lumière en direction d'Hadès. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à riposter mais Rhadamanthe surgit devant lui, interceptant le rayon avec son cosmos. Mais il était bien en dessous de celui du Dieu Soleil. Le maître des Enfers ne se posa pas de questions et joignit son cosmos au sien, pour dévier à défaut de repousser, le coup qui désintégra un pan de mur du petit salon.

- Impossible, vous ne pouvez pas… commença Apollon dont le cosmos baissa légèrement devant cette nouvelle surprise.  
>- Si. Ils peuvent, l'interrompit une voix. Ils peuvent car, contrairement à toi, ils sont parvenus à une symbiose parfaite de leur force respective.<p>

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu ou plutôt vers les nouveaux venus. Un homme d'âge mur entouré d'une aura bleutée et un jeune homme blond qui murmura :

- Alex…

Alors qu'Hilda tombait à genoux en même temps que ses guerriers en criant :

- Seigneur Odin !  
>- Apollon, regarde bien ces deux cosmos unis, reprit ce dernier ignorant délibérément ceux qui venaient de le reconnaître. Ce sont celui d'un Dieu et d'un mortel. Hadès a réussi là où tu as échoué…<br>- Nikos ! s'écria l'interpellé qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le jeune homme souriant accompagnant le Dieu.

Il laissa retomber son bras et son cosmos baissa de nouveau d'un cran, complètement décontenancé par la vue de son jeune amant décédé soudain revenu à la vie.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps,**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Aldébaran luttait depuis un bon moment contre un Artiste. Ce dernier, tout d'or vêtu également, s'était présenté comme étant le peintre. Son armure était fine et ciselée comme toutes celles du Sanctuaire d'Apollon et baigné de la lumière solaire de ce dernier. Ses deux mains tenaient des pinceaux en or qui lançaient de puissantes attaques et le bougre savait utiliser ses armes à la perfection.

Si le Taureau ne reculait pas, il n'avançait pas non plus, maintenu à distance par la puissance des rayons qu'il encaissait sans broncher. Il avait beau changer d'angle à chaque attaque, il se trouvait toujours à la même respectable distance de l'Artiste. Il réunissait quand même les informations nécessaires à sa victoire et pour cela, il lui fallait encaisser les attaques. Heureusement son cosmos, au mieux sa forme repoussait pour l'instant ces dernières, mais il ne tiendrait pas éternellement à ce rythme, et il le savait. D'ailleurs doucement mais sûrement les coups répétés de l'Artiste entaillaient faiblement son cosmos.

Un regain de puissance s'y fit soudain sentir et presque aussitôt :

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! _cria la voix de Shura plus inquiète que furieuse.  
><em>- Je cherche une faille, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, il ne me laisse pas vraiment passer là !<em>

Un nouveau coup qui cette fois n'entama pas le cosmos du brésilien, regonflé par celui de son amant :

_- Je ne vois pas l'autel Aldé ! Où il est ?  
><em>Tiens, lui aussi, il voit à travers moi pensa brièvement le Taureau, toujours surpris par ce phénomène avant de répondre :  
><em>- Il le protége de son corps !<br>__- Essaie juste de l'avoir dans ta ligne de mire !  
><em>_- A quoi tu penses _? demanda le brésilien en lui obéissant néanmoins tout en restant à bonne distance du peintre qui l'observait.  
>- Ton attaque ne porte pas si loin ! commenta ce dernier sarcastique, se demandant quand même d'où lui venait cette nouvelle puissance et ce qu'il comptait bien en faire.<br>_- On sait, on sait… _répondit l'espagnol  
><em>- Shura ?<br>__- Maintenant, laisse-moi guider ton bras, _dit celui-ci.  
><em>- Comment ?<br>__- Comme ça !_

Et sans même qu'il comprenne vraiment comment, mais était-ce si important après tout ? Le Taureau vit son bras se lever et lancer l'attaque fétiche de Shura : Excalibure !

Celle-ci fendit l'air et le sol sur une centaine de mètres avec la puissance colossale de leurs deux cosmos unis et le peintre n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté pour ne pas être découpé en deux. Quand il se redressa, il ne put que constater les dégâts. L'autel par lequel il recevait la puissance de son maître n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre, la prêtresse gisait à terre, morte ou inconsciente.

_- Joli ! _commenta Shura_, à toi de jouer maintenant ! Je dois te laisser !  
><em>_- Merci du coup… d'épée, _ironisa le brésilien, réalisant encore mal ce qui venait de se passer.  
><em>- De rien… Aldé… fais attention à toi.<br>__- Toi aussi…_

Un furtif rapprochement qu'il devine sans le voir, un baiser qu'il sent sans partenaire, une caresse tendre et protectrice… un rien possessive aussi, juste une brève promesse de lendemain avant que le cosmos de Shura ne le quitte, mais pas vraiment complètement. Juste un recul nécessaire car le combat continuait aussi pour lui.

Le peintre s'était relevé et le fixait. Même sans les pouvoirs d'Apollon, il pouvait encore tuer ce chevalier, sa puissance n'était pas si terrible et elle venait de baisser d'un cran. Mais le brésilien ne lui laissa pas le temps d'envisager une quelconque stratégie. Fort de ses observations précédentes et des coups encaissés, il chargea avec la corne du Taureau. L'Artiste se releva encore une fois, sonné, mais Kanon arrivant avec Shaka le cloua définitivement au sol en l'assommant proprement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner :

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant les dégâts laissés par Excalibure.  
>- Oui ! Tout va bien, répondit le brésilien avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.<br>- Venez vite, les interrompit Shaka. Il se passe quelque chose !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin **

Isaak se sentit tirer en arrière et comprit que ses compagnons le sortaient tant bien que mal de la salle. Il tenta d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Les murs avaient littéralement explosé sous la puissance du cosmos généré et il s'était visiblement retrouvé projeté dans le couloir, ou plus loin encore, il ne savait pas très bien. Le visage de Thétis apparut au-dessus de lui :

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
>- On dirait, oui… Où sont les autres ? interrogea-t-il en se relevant péniblement et en regardant autour de lui.<br>- Ils tentent de s'approcher de la salle d'intendance ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste…  
>- Par Poséidon… lâcha Isaak d'une voix incrédule en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans une autre partie du palais.<br>- Oui… l'explosion a été si violente que toute cette partie a volée en éclat, expliqua Thétis. C'est un vrai miracle que tu t'en sois si bien sorti sans ton écaille.  
>- Non… c'est Sirène qui m'a protégé… Je sais pas comment mais je l'ai senti, rectifia Isaak.<br>- Tu as pu voir ce qui se passait avant de…  
>- Des enfants, se rappela-t-il. J'ai entendu des enfants. J'ai été voir et l'un deux était en lévitation, drainant un incroyable cosmos… c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir… avant de…<p>

Il appela son écaille qui vint le recouvrir, Thétis avait déjà la sienne :

- Allons-y ! dit-il fermement.

Sirène l'avait sauvé juste à temps. Il se devait au moins de lui faire honneur.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

L'esprit de Mu s'était figé. Impuissant, il regardait l'enfant qu'il avait soigné avec tant d'acharnement devenir l'arme qui serait sa perte et celle de tous ses compagnons. Aïoros tenta bien de lui parler mais rien ne semblait plus atteindre le Bélier qui ne voyait plus en cet enfant que sa propre erreur de jugement. Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti ! Il était le seul responsable de la destruction du Sanctuaire et de la mort de tous ceux qui y vivaient :

_- Arrête tes conneries, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! _retentit soudain la voix caverneuse du Cancer dans son esprit.  
><em>- Mais…<br>__- Mais rien ! Merde tu ne vas quand même pas laisser mourir Kiki sans rien faire non ! Remue-toi bon sang !_

Kiki, par Athéna, où était-il ? Kevin lui avait-il fait du mal ? pensa le Bélier réagissant enfin, tiré de sa torpeur par ces interrogations. Il le sentait mais ne le voyait pas. Il tenta de le localiser mais le cosmos de l'enfant perturbait toutes ses perceptions.

Il se releva enfin au grand soulagement du Sagittaire à ses côtés :

_- Angelo… _murmura-t-il reconnaissant, alors qu'il reprenait complètement pied dans la réalité.  
><em>- Je sais<em>… fut la seule réponse du Cancer.

C'est à ce moment que le cosmos de l'enfant sembla perdre un peu de sa puissance. Le rayon d'or et de lumière s'atténua quelque peu en s'élançant vers le palais et Mu, dans un effort désespéré, dressa son mur de cristal face à cette force démentiellement puissante. Il aperçut enfin son apprenti qu'il apparentait bien plus à son fils, qui montait péniblement les marches. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais épuisé. Il devina bien plus qu'il ne sentit sa tristesse alors qu'un cosmos providentiel l'aidait à maintenir son mur de cristal. Celui de Shion, à travers celui de Dohko qui lui sourit. Comment ? Il ne le savait que trop bien, ces deux-là partageaient tant…

- Ça va aller Mu, on va s'en sortir… le rassura la Balance, et quelque part à travers son sourire, il pouvait voir celui de son maître, rassurant l'enfant qu'il était autrefois.

Il réalisa à cet instant critique que toutes leurs épreuves, collectives ou individuelles, avaient fini par triompher de tous les obstacles. Ils étaient unis, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient sans doute jamais été, à part peut-être cette fois, devant le Mur des Lamentations des Enfers.

Le cosmos de l'enfant baissa encore d'un cran et Aïoros arma sa flèche :

- Non ! hurla Kiki en le voyant faire, ne le tuez pas ! Il n'est pas responsable !

Le Sagittaire ne baissa pas son arme pour autant mais Aphrodite fut plus rapide que lui et lança ses roses rouges sur Kevin. En un instant, des milliers de fleurs firent disparaître les escaliers, les faisant tous reculer de quelques pas.

Des centaines furent réduites en cendre par le cosmos divin mais le peu qui passèrent, dégagèrent immédiatement leur parfum capiteux sur l'enfant qui tituba bientôt sous l'effet du poison s'attaquant à ses sens, le rendant incapable de profiter du cosmos d'Apollon.

Peu à peu, le rayon d'or faiblit puis disparut et Mu se précipita à son tour en même temps que Kiki de l'autre côté alors que le Poisson faisait disparaître le restant de ses sublimes mais mortelles roses rouges.

Kiki arracha d'un geste fébrile la chemise de Kevin maintenant étendu inconscient pendant que Mu vérifiait ses fonctions vitales. Proche de zéro, constata-t-il amèrement.

L'apprenti Bélier trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et arracha sans ménagement un médaillon du cou de son ami :

- Détruisez ce truc ! hurla-t-il en le lançant vers les autres chevaliers d'or restés légèrement en retrait. La flèche du Sagittaire prit son envol et le brisa en mille morceaux avant qu'il ne soit retombé au sol. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent et semblèrent un instant flotter dans les airs en s'illuminant avant de disparaître en poussière :  
>- Bien joué Aphrodite, félicita Dohko en respirant soudain plus librement. Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie. Magnifique tir Aïoros.<p>

Le Bélier rassura Kiki d'un regard. Débarrassé du médaillon, les fonctions vitales de Kevin réagirent enfin. Il était faible mais vivant !  
>Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur le visage de l'apprenti Bélier qui serait sûrement tombé à terre d'épuisement si un cosmos doux ne l'en avait empêché :<p>

- Ne joue pas les héros Kiki, dit Dohko en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu en as fait plus qu'assez.

Un faible sourire lui répondit mais déjà, Dohko l'entraînait vers le monde des rêves et un repos bien mérité.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers **

Il allait mourir. Rien cette fois ne pourrait le sauver. Il s'élança pleinement conscient de ce fait et l'acceptant tout autant. Contre toute attente, il n'en n'était pas triste car il mourrait en le sauvant lui.

Son surplis était en miette et le cosmos qui émanait de cet enfant était bien au delà du sien pourtant revigoré par le don si précieux de son amant.

- Pardonne-moi Thanatos… murmura-t-il n'ayant pas encore pris pleinement conscience que cette phrase se répercuta comme un cri d'alarme dans celui de son amant.

Il se jeta sur le faisceau lumineux qui visait la divinité argentée, heureux et serein, peut-être pour la toute première fois de sa vie car les mots tant espérés raisonnaient encore dans son cœur. Thanatos l'aimait, le lui avait dit, il pouvait mourir en paix.

Le rayon destructeur l'atteignit de plein fouet, le projetant en l'air comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. La douleur le foudroya. Il eut vaguement conscience d'un cri et d'une puissance phénoménale mais il sombra le sourire aux lèvres.

Thanatos, dans un effort désespéré, ne fit pas jaillir qu'un hurlement du tréfonds de son corps, pourtant déjà bien malmené par ce combat. A sa propre stupeur, son cosmos jaillit tout autant et bien plus puissant, car ayant inconsciemment appelé son jumeau en renfort. Ce dernier réagit en s'unissant à celui d'Albéric instinctivement car il faisait déjà face à Apollon au palais d'Asgard. Ce fut donc l'union de ces trois cosmos qui vint in extremis soutenir celui d'Eaque alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience détruisant d'un coup le rayon mortel mais pas avant qu'il n'atteigne en partie son but.

Thanatos ne prit pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Il lui fallait rattraper le corps d'Eaque avant qu'il ne subisse un nouveau coup que l'enfant armait déjà. Fort heureusement, le Dieu ne la mort n'en était pas à son coup d'essai face à un tel adversaire. Les Olympiens, il les avait tous plus ou moins servis et il connaissait bien les méthodes de possession d'Apollon.

Par une somptueuse pirouette, il rattrapa le corps inconscient du juge en déployant ses ailes tout en lançant un sort sur les sens de l'enfant. Le passage drainant le cosmos divin ne pouvant être que sur lui au vue de sa puissance. Ce dernier s'effondra d'un coup, privé de ses cinq sens. Il n'avait que quelques instants mais ce lui fut suffisant, d'un bond souple, il déposa le corps d'Eaque aussi doucement que possible et examina l'enfant fébrilement que déjà le cosmos divin remettait sur pied. Pas assez vite cependant pour qu'il ne trouve et détruise le pendentif et mette fin à sa possession au grand soulagement des spectres présents, mais pas au sien car encore une fois, la vie d'Eaque ne tenait plus qu'à un mince fil. Aurait-il assez de force pour le maintenir ?

Il se releva, donna quelques ordres brefs, mais ne laissa à personne le soin de porter celui qui l'avait assurément protégé de son corps. Son cosmos pulsait encore et bien que mille questions sur cette incroyable fusion de cosmos semblèrent soudain jaillirent dans son esprit, il les repoussa pour l'instant. Il était lui-même au bord de la rupture, sa projection de cosmos dans tout le royaume l'avait considérablement affaibli et il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Transmettre ses informations à Hypnos, surveiller l'avancée ou le repli des deux ennemis entrés dans le royaume des Ténèbres et maintenir en vie le corps dans ses bras. Les questions viendraient ensuite mais il était déjà conscient d'une chose, c'est qu'Apollon n'était certes pas l'instigateur d'un tel phénomène.

Ooo000ooO

**Au sanctuaire sous-marin **

Chrysaor et Kassa virent arriver Isaak et Thétis avec soulagement. Les deux Généraux pensèrent qu'à eux quatre, ils parviendraient peut-être à s'approcher de l'enfant.

Isaak était effaré par l'étendue des dégâts. Toute la partie du palais abritant le bureau de Sirène, l'intendance et tout ce qui gérait le royaume sous-marin au quotidien n'étaient plus qu'un vaste tas de ruines et de cendres sur lequel semblait régner un enfant d'à peine dix ans :

- D'où lui vient un tel cosmos ? interrogea la sirène  
>- Apollon, c'est le cosmos du Dieu du Soleil, répondit Isaak relayant à ses pairs les informations que son amant lui transmettait, les recevant lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui étaient transmises par leurs alliés.<br>- C'est…  
>- Il le reçoit par l'intermédiaire d'un pendentif, continua-t-il.<br>- Il est possédé ? demanda Chrysaor.  
>- Oui, et il faut lui retirer ce pendentif sans lui faire de mal si possible, conclut Isaak.<br>- Comment ?  
>- Regardez ! cria Thétis, son cosmos baisse.<br>- Alors c'est notre chance, dit Isaak. Tu peux l'envoûter Thétis ?  
>- Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Le chant des sirènes ne lui fera peut-être aucun effet ! (*)<br>- Essaie tout de même, ordonna Isaak en tendant à ses compagnons des bouchons de cire qu'il avait toujours sur lui depuis qu'il aidait la sirène à parfaire cette technique :  
>- Voici mon plan, dit-il avant que les trois hommes ne se bouchent les oreilles.<p>

La voix de Thétis s'éleva bientôt sur le champ de bataille dans un chant clair et limpide. Magnifique et envoûtant. Aidée de son cosmos, elle portait et modulait sa voix pour ne viser que sa seule cible, priant pour sa technique puisse l'atteindre. Le chant des sirènes pénétrait le système nerveux central par le biais de l'ouïe et endormait toute résistance chez l'ennemi qui se laissait prendre à la douce mélopée, mais avait le désavantage d'être tout aussi dangereux pour ses alliés. Car tous les hommes en étaient les victimes. Au contraire de la flûte de Sirène ou de la lyre de Mime qui pouvait se focaliser sur une seule personne. Aidée de ses pairs, elle s'entraînait dur pour parvenir justement à pallier à ce problème.

Son cosmos entourait maintenant l'enfant et son chant sembla enfin atteindre son but quand ce dernier cessa de bouger, son cosmos baissant sensiblement. Isaak et Kassa, à l'affût de ce moment, s'élancèrent. Ils avaient peu de temps et le savait, le cosmos divin d'Apollon chasserait bientôt l'engourdissement temporaire de l'enfant. Chrysaor les suivit restant à distance, sa lance prête en main.

Kassa immobilisa l'enfant par derrière et Isaak se mit fébrilement à chercher le fameux pendentif en lui arrachant presque sa chemise. Mais rien, pas trace d'un quelconque bijou. Kassa hurla soudain essayant vainement de mettre en garde son pair contre la puissance qu'il sentait venir ou plutôt revenir dans le corps de l'enfant qu'il maintenait maintenant à grand peine.

Isaak, les oreilles toujours bouchées par la cire n'entendit pas son cri, il continuait d'examiner la chemise arrachée, cherchant des traces éventuelles du fameux pendentif. Un instinct ancré en lui fit soudain relevé les yeux de sa tâche, juste avant que Kassa ne soit projeté au loin par le cosmos divin revenant à la charge. Mais il eut également le temps d'apercevoir un éclat de lumière dans le poing fermé de l'enfant lorsqu'il leva son bras pour se débarrasser de son gêneur :

_- Sa main ! Dans sa main Chrysaor ! _hurla-t-il par la pensée à son pair, alors qu'il était à son tour projeté au loin

Il roula sur lui-même, se réceptionnant du mieux qu'il put mais cette cascade improvisée lui arracha une longue plainte, quelques cheveux et lui cassa tout aussi sûrement quelques côtes. Il se releva juste assez rapidement pour voir la lance de Chrysaor entailler la main de l'enfant. Ce dernier hurla mais l'ouvrit sous la douleur et lâcha un objet qu'il était trop loin pour identifier. Il vit avec soulagement son pair planter sa lance dedans, le détruisant irrémédiablement. L'enfant s'écroula aussitôt et Thétis se précipita sur lui pour le secourir.

Il les rejoignit aussi vite que son corps brisé le lui permettait :

- Comment va-t-il ?  
>- Faible, mais vivant, lui répondit la sirène.<br>- Bravo Chrysaor, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de son pair et ami.  
>- Ça s'est consumé dès que je l'ai détruit, remarqua ce dernier en fixant quelques cendres qui bientôt s'envolèrent, rejoignant les autres vestiges de cette partie du palais.<br>- Ce n'est pas plus mal je pense… répondit Isaak en souriant enfin. Il sentit le cosmos de Sirène l'effleurer dans une tendre éteinte qu'il lui rendit avant que le contact ne soit rompu. Alors commença pour lui une longue attente.

A suivre….

(*) Fait référence au chant des sirènes de la mythologie grecque : Les sirènes, selon la mythologie, envoûtaient et attiraient les marins qui s'échouaient sur les récifs de l'île où elles vivaient (au sud de l'Italie). Prévenu par la magicienne Circée, Ulysse, dans l'Odyssée, se fera attacher au mat de son bateau pour pouvoir entendre leurs chants envoûtants. Ses hommes, les oreilles bouchées par de la cire passeront ce danger le plus vite possible, resserrant les liens de leur capitaine, suivant ses ordres, à chaque tentative de ce dernier pour s'échapper et malgré ses regards suppliants.


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Alors ce qui a manipulé Apollon ? il va te falloir encore un peu de patience pour toutes les explications mais ça viendra. Pour l'instant, c'est le coeur de la bataille et crois-moi, il y a du boulot ! Merci encore et bonne lecture._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Désolé pour ton chouchou, mais comme tu le dis si bien, fréquentant le Dieu de la mort, ça me paraissait couler de source, si j'ose dire ! Mais aies confiance en Thanatos, il fera tout pour le sauver ! Alors pour Hilda, non ce n'est pas le but d'Odin de la rabaisser, au contraire. mais il veut avant tout essayer d'arrêter Apollon et ne veut pas perdre de temps en protocole inutile, c'est tout. C'est dans cet esprit que j'avait fait ce passage, désolée que ça ait été mal perçu mais merci, ça me donne à réfléchir sur ce genre de scènes ! je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. Bonne lecture !_

_Nous voilà au coeur de la bataille ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

**Au palais d'Asgard**

Apollon recula contre le mur, hébété. Il avait senti ses trois portails s'écrouler presque simultanément mais bizarrement n'y réagissait pas. Son regard restait rivé sur Nikos. Mais était-ce réellement Nikos ? Son Nikos ? L'avait-on ressuscité ? Et si oui, dans quel but ? Et qui ? Même Hadès avait semblé surpris de le découvrir… La situation lui échappait… Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis sa mort, toute cette haine contre ses oncles, contre ce chevalier d'or, contre sa propre sœur, contre les humains en général pouvait-elle s'envoler par le simple fait de le voir soudain apparaître devant lui, si incroyable soit-il ?

Non cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il ne permettrait à personne de remettre en cause son jugement et encore moins son châtiment. Nikos était mort là-bas dans cet immonde enfer, tué par le chevalier d'or du Verseau et ce dernier allait mourir pour cela. Ses oncles allaient payer leur non assistance, sa sœur son inertie, et les hommes de ce royaume et de la Terre entière leur perversion ! Il ne pardonnerait pas ! Il refusait cette vision, il devait se venger !

_- Apollon, _tenta Sacha du fond de son esprit.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, intima l'ordre de se taire à son hôte.

_- Laisse-moi te parler, t'expliquer…  
><em>_- Non et non ! Je refuse de t'entendre !_

Son cosmos devint plus vif et plus violent, repoussant loin l'esprit de son hôte

Un silence pesant régnait sur la salle. Personne n'osait le briser ou même faire un geste qui aurait provoqué une quelconque réaction du jeune Olympien. Les autres divinités, rassurées sur le sort de leur royaume respectif, semblaient maintenant plus enclines à laisser agir le maître d'Asgard qui avait l'air d'en savoir bien davantage qu'eux tous réunis.

Pourtant, aucun ne baissait vraiment sa garde, les différents cosmos continuaient de virevolter ça et là, prêts à réagir à la moindre tentative.

Hypnos, devant l'inertie temporaire d'Apollon se permit de jeter un œil à son amant qui avait visiblement un peu de mal à comprendre comment son cosmos avait été brutalement invoqué pour s'envoler vers les Enfers. Rhadamanthe, lui, restait près d'Hadès, les yeux fixés sur le Dieu du Soleil. Io s'était également rapproché de son Dieu et Poséidon sentait sa présence juste à deux pas derrière lui. Shion était incertain sur ce silence bien trop long. Etait-ce une façon de gagner du temps avant quelques nouveaux maléfices ? Plus rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre maintenant…

- Ce ne peut être toi… lâcha finalement Apollon, sortant enfin de son mutisme, d'une voix chargée de haine, fixant toujours le jeune homme.

- Si, c'est moi, répondit Nikos de sa voix douce en s'approchant davantage.

Si près qu'il se trouva presque pris dans la tourmente du cosmos du Dieu. Etrangement, l'aura de ce dernier semblait encore hésitante mais le protégeait toujours, comme si l'apparition soudaine de Nikos la perturbait aussi. C'est du moins l'impression dérangeante que Shion ressentit au plus profond de lui. Sentant sa tension, le Seigneur de ces terres se tourna légèrement vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard et lui parlant par la pensée, à lui ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes, Apollon et Nikos exceptés, qui se regardaient toujours en chien de faïences :

_- Vous êtes un empathe comme tous ceux de votre race n'est-ce pas ? Que ressentez vous ?  
><em>_- Une impression dérangeante, _répondit l'interrogé, _comme si son cosmos était en train de se désolidariser de lui… Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, en présence de personne…  
><em>_- C'est impossible, _murmura Hadès.

Nikos fit un nouveau pas en avant, les interrompant :

- Pourquoi ne me reconnais-tu pas Alex ? interrogea-t-il.  
>- Tu es mort ! cria Apollon en réponse tentant de reculer davantage sans y parvenir, son cosmos menaçant d'exploser à nouveau.<br>- Apollon, il est temps de discuter, tenta Odin en empêchant le jeune guerrier de s'approcher davantage. Cette vengeance n'a pas lieu d'être et personne ne veut d'une nouvelle guerre !  
>- C'est vous hein ? C'est de vous cette illusion ? lui cria le jeune Olympien en proie à la plus sauvage des tourmentes en son cœur. Vous croyez donc pouvoir sauver votre pauvre royaume comme cela ? Je ne vous laisserai pas me tromper davantage ! cria-t-il d'une voix rendue hystérique par la fureur.<p>

Joignant le geste à la parole, il releva son bras pour faire disparaître ce qu'il nommait illusion, faisant de nouveau naître dans sa main un rayon mortel :

- Je vais tous vous anéantir ! hurla-t-il.  
>- Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! répondit Odin en laissant son cosmos s'élever.<br>- Par Athéna… commenta Shion abasourdi.  
>- Reculez tous ! hurla Rhadamanthe.<p>

Mais l'avertissement était bien inutile, tous essayaient vainement de reculer. Le salon sembla soudain si petit qu'ils en suffoquèrent presque.

Hadès, Hypnos, Poséidon et Athéna eux-mêmes n'en revenaient pas. Tant d'énergie, tant de puissance… Il était quasiment l'égal de Zeus lui-même.

Devant leurs yeux incrédules, le cosmos divin d'Odin gonflait et gonflait encore, envahissant chaque espace du palais, s'étendant encore et encore, à l'infini. Puisant son énergie dans le cœur de son royaume, Odin montrait sa puissance phénoménale.

Face à lui, hystérique et démesuré, le cosmos divin du Dieu du Soleil enflait aussi. Repoussant ses propres limites, Apollon avait perdu toute clairvoyance et ne pensait plus qu'à tuer, éliminer ses ennemis. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne franchissait le seuil de son esprit aveuglé de haine. Son cosmos or se teintait maintenant de pourpre par endroit, révélant à tous à quel point le mal si pernicieux s'était infiltré en lui.

Le combat semblait inévitable.

Mais Nikos refusait ce combat, il n'avait presque plus de temps, tout juste une heure ou deux, pour tenter d'arrêter tout ça. Alors que risquait-il au fond ? Il échappa à la vigilance de son Dieu et plongea au cœur du cosmos Solaire d'Apollon en se protégeant du sien avec le peu de contrôle qu'il avait acquis. Son geste fit reculer de nouveau le jeune Dieu qui se prit la tête à deux mains, envahi de nouveau par le doute.

Le mur derrière l'Olympien vola en poussière sous la pression trop forte de son cosmos :

- Va-t-en, hurla le Dieu en voyant ce que faisait le jeune guerrier. Va-t-en ou je te tue sur le champ !  
>- Me tuer ? Mais je suis déjà mort Alex… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre Elysion, et je dois te parler, te convaincre…<br>- Ton cosmos ne résistera pas longtemps ! reprit le Dieu en reculant dans le couloir qui venait de devenir accessible.  
>- Si je gagne en échange ton attention, alors je veux bien mourir à nouveau… Alex…<br>- Je ne suis pas Alex, il n'a jamais existé !  
>- Et je ne suis pas non plus Nikos ! Mais pour toi, je le resterai, tout comme pour moi tu resteras Alex. Un jeune homme perdu dans une ville de Sibérie, comme je t'ai découvert. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois m'écouter et arrêter cette bataille ! Elle est vaine et inutile !<br>- Recules Nikos… ton cosmos… prévint Apollon, soudain effaré par tant de confiance.

Il pouvait la lire dans ses yeux. Ça et autre chose… une lueur qui lui en rappelait une autre… Une chose qui s'était perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit aveuglé de haine. Une partie de son cosmos vira brutalement à l'or le plus pur alors qu'un hurlement de douleur jaillissait de ses entrailles blessées par cette soudaine division.

Mais déjà le cosmos du jeune guerrier se faisait grignoter par celui, bien plus puissant du Dieu.

- Sauve-moi Alex… Je sais que tu le peux… Alex…

Sa voix se fit plus distante, presque inaudible et il devint presque invisible à ses yeux, le cosmos pourpre l'encerclant totalement.

Haine, amour… Tout se mêlait dans le cœur d'Apollon. Nikos, son Nikos allait une nouvelle fois périr par sa faute. Il aimait cet homme, non il l'avait aimé. Il avait été son havre de paix, son refuge dans cet enfer. Il l'avait nourri, aimé aussi, au moins à sa façon. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Une partie de son propre cosmos semblait devenir fou… incontrôlable…

Odin avait vu trop tard le geste de son guerrier. Il n'osait pas intervenir sans risquer de provoquer l'affrontement inévitable de leurs deux cosmos. L'impressionner pour lui faire entendre raison, oui, mais l'affronter n'était pas son but, ne l'avait jamais été. Il sentit des mouvements derrière lui et la voix douce d'Athéna s'éleva :

- Seigneur Odin, ce cosmos pourpre n'est pas vraiment celui de mon frère, dit-elle. Il est comme…  
>Elle s'interrompit, les mots lui manquant pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.<br>- Altéré ou possédé, finit Shion pour elle.  
>- C'est un peu ça, en effet… convint Odin.<br>- Est-ce cela qui le rend si… différent ? demanda Hadès à son tour.  
>- Il faut l'aider ! Le sauver ! reprit Athéna.<p>

Mais l'heure ne semblait plus propice à une quelconque stratégie, car malgré la protection du Seigneur des lieux, le cosmos du jeune Olympien sembla soudain exploser. Le plafond, les murs du salon ou ce qu'il en restait, volèrent en éclat.

Odin utilisa toute la puissance qu'il possédait pour contenir un maximum l'explosion sans toutefois y réussir totalement.  
>Hilda se retrouva plaquée au sol sous un bouclier que Siegfried et Fenryl firent surgirent autour d'elle :<p>

- Les civils ! cria-t-elle.  
>- Ils ont été évacués, la rassura Siegfried en tentant de percer le nuage de poussière qui avait envahi toute la pièce.<br>- Où sont les autres ? demanda Fenryl.

Les cinq chevaliers divins avaient également protégés Athéna qui avait elle-même déployé son cosmos sur le reste du palais, maintenant à distance tous ceux qui étaient sans protection :

- Tout le monde est en vie ? demanda Seiya.  
>- Oui… je ressens chaque cosmos, confirma la Déesse en sondant les alentours.<p>

Hadès, qui s'était également protégé de son cosmos, cherchait lui aussi à savoir où était les autres. Rhadamanthe et Minos, près de lui au moment de l'explosion, ayant été automatiquement inclus dans son bouclier protecteur. Il repéra Hypnos un peu plus loin, qui avait visiblement servi de bouclier à son amant et au jeune Mime. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les autres divinités qui avaient également les moyens naturels de se protéger de ce genre de désagréments. Mais qu'en était-il des chevaliers d'or, loin de leur Déesse, du Grand Pope, des généraux et des guerriers divins d'Asgard ? Avec anxiété, il sonda à son tour la salle où leurs yeux étaient devenus bien inutiles.

Poséidon se releva, non sans avoir pris le temps de vérifier qu'Io, qu'il avait un peu brutalement plaqué sous lui, n'avait subi aucune blessure. Ce dernier encore effaré par l'ampleur de l'explosion lui fit un signe de la tête et un semblant de sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Bian et Sirène s'étaient tous deux précipités vers lui au moment de l'explosion et de ce côté, un simple regard lui suffit pour constater que ses deux autres généraux allaient bien.

Un peu partout dans la salle, plus ou moins lentement suivant les cas, se relevaient les autres guerriers. Ils étaient quelques peu secoués mais n'avaient souffert que de quelques contusions. Il en allait de même pour Milo et Camus qui s'étaient mutuellement protégés derrière un mur de glace érigé à la hâte par le Verseau et renforcé par le cosmos d'Athéna que celle-ci avait étendu vers ses Chevaliers et même vers les deux Artistes. Ces derniers étaient complètement dépassés par ces événements et ne montraient plus aucun signe de rébellion. Plutôt une sourde résignation quant à leurs destins.

Saga, Aïolia, Shura et Angelo, bien que plus loin en train de finir d'évacuer les civils en avaient également bénéficié et s'en sortaient tous indemnes.

Un courant d'air glacé dégagea une partie de la poussière encore ambiante et ils purent tous constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Et ils étaient conséquents. Le salon, autrefois privé, avait maintenant fait un véritable trou dans cette partie du palais, désintégrant la majeure partie de pièces attenantes et au-dessus. Par terre, au milieu des gravats en tous genres, reposaient même les restes de plusieurs chambres des étages supérieurs dévastés.

Ils aperçurent aussi la silhouette d'Odin qui maintenait toujours une protection et du Grand Pope qui avait déployé son mur de cristal pour parachever son action :

- Votre mur est d'une incroyable efficacité, complimentait le Seigneur des lieux à son humble voisin qui le remercia de la tête et d'un sourire :  
>- Que croyez-vous qu'il se passe là-dedans ? demanda Shion en jetant un œil à travers la poussière.<br>- J'aimerais bien le savoir… murmura Odin.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça ? ajouta Hypnos qui venait de les rejoindre.<br>- Par Athéna… dit Saga en découvrant à son tour ce qu'il résultait de cette explosion de cosmos et que tous pouvaient maintenant voir.

A l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Apollon et Nikos, il y avait maintenant une énorme sphère d'énergie pourpre. S'ils étaient encore en vie, ils ne pouvaient se trouver qu'en son centre. Mais vu l'aura négative dégagée par cette énergie, il était peu probable que le jeune Nikos ait pu survivre… Quant au Dieu du Soleil, ce qui semblait en rester n'était plus que cette immense boule d'énergie négative.

- Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, dit Odin en jetant un œil rapide vers les autres divinités présentes. Car même si Shion s'est révélé fort efficace, il n'en reste pas moins un mortel !  
>- Par tous le Dieux ! Shion… s'exclama Athéna se portant immédiatement au secours de son Grand Pope en joignant son cosmos à celui du maître des lieux pour maintenir l'écran protecteur. Elle fut vite rejointe par Hypnos, Hadès et Poséidon :<br>- Merci… murmura Shion en faisant disparaître enfin son mur de cristal et qui se maintint dignement debout, bien qu'épuisé par cette dépense colossale d'énergie. Shiryu, connaissant la fierté de son amant, se contenta de le soutenir à distance en lui insufflant son propre cosmos, ce dont ce dernier lui fut gré d'un regard :  
>- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda un peu sèchement Poséidon au maître des lieux, fort contrarié de tous ces événements qui dépassaient nettement son entendement.<br>- Vous avez devant vous un cosmos complètement imprégné par le mal ! répondit aimablement ce dernier, ne tenant aucun compte du ton particulièrement agacé du Dieu des Océans. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous dire que ce dernier est prêt à s'infiltrer dans le moindre espace laissé vaquant par le bien. Surtout à vous Messieurs, n'avez-vous pas vous-mêmes laissé quelquefois des espaces libres à cette énergie négative ? Dois-je vous rappeler certains événements passés ? demanda ironiquement Odin.

Hypnos, Hadès et Poséidon ne répondirent rien, c'eut été bien inutile d'ailleurs… Ils avaient eux-mêmes fait les frais de ces attaques répétées du mal et le savaient fort bien. Mais à chaque tentative de ce dernier, Athéna se dressait contre eux, inondant de son cosmos pur celui souillé en chassant le mal.

Shion, ayant un peu récupéré grâce à Shiryu et Dohko, préféra intervenir pour éviter de vaines et inutiles palabres. D'où qu'ils viennent, les Dieux avaient toujours tendance à en faire un peu trop. Or, le temps n'était ni au discours, ni au reproche :

- Il sera grand temps d'en connaître les causes plus tard ! dit-il avec autorité. L'un de vous sait-il comment en venir à bout sans laisser le mal se répandre dans tout ce royaume et si possible sauver Apollon avant qu'il ne soit lui-même corrompu ?  
>- Il faut le tuer… Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Hadès.<br>- J'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas, intervint Poséidon.  
>- Nous devons le sauver, pas le tuer ! s'opposa Athéna<br>- Toi et tes grands principes… râla Poséidon.  
>- Moi, j'en connais un ! répondit Saga en s'avançant vers son Pope.<br>- Saga ? s'étonna Shion.  
>- Dites-moi si je me trompe Seigneur Odin, mais ce mal est du même type que celui qui m'a habité ?<p>

Odin se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, ne souhaitant pas raviver les souvenirs du chevalier :

- Alors nous avons la solution, reprit Saga en se tournant cette fois vers Pégase. La même que Seiya a utilisée contre moi lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Apollon est un Dieu, il devait y survivre, contrairement à moi.  
>- Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour lui, commenta Angelo à ses côtés, pas très enclin à sauver cet espèce de dingue qui avait attaqué tout le monde.<br>- Non, intervint Aïolia son tour. Non, regardez ! Il se bat aussi on dirait, reprit-il en désignant la sphère du doigt.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'énorme magma d'énergie qui en effet, se teintait parfois d'étranges flammes dorées. Comme si l'or tentait de reprendre le dessus sur le pourpre. Apollon avait-il conscience de cela ou n'était-ce qu'une réaction de son cosmos ?

- Tu as raison… dit Shion.  
>- Mime ! cria soudainement Albéric, alors que ce dernier s'écroulait à genoux, son cosmos blanc invoqué brutalement à son paroxysme. Cosmos qui se trouva drainé sous les yeux impuissants de son propriétaire vers la sphère pour y pénétrer :<br>- Mais que se passe-t-il donc là dedans ? maugréa Poséidon alors qu'Hypnos mettait enfin en place la dernière pièce de son puzzle sur les événements du passé qu'il venait enfin de finir de reconstituer.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'intérieur de la sphère**

Une violente déflagration lui signifia qu'il avait perdu. Nikos ne put retenir quelques larmes. Il avait échoué… Alex ne le sauverait pas… Apollon était perdu… Il avait pourtant espéré qu'il pourrait le ramener à la raison. Il se laissa tomber à terre, déjà prêt à retourner assister, impuissant et malade de chagrin et de honte, à la confrontation finale qui verrait à coup sûr le mal triompher du bien, condamnant en même temps tous les habitants de la planète.

- NON !

Le cri lui parvint étouffé par le cocon pourpre qui avait finalement percé sa maigre défense pour le dévorer vivant. Il s'insinuait déjà en lui. Il le sentait mais n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas de taille face à cette aura négative. Une vague d'or pure jaillit soudain comme un éclair, l'entoura et le saisit, l'entraînant hors du cocon maléfique. Il suffoqua, recrachant comme il pouvait des nuages pourpres chassés de son corps par le cosmos divin, tout en or et au mieux de sa forme. Du moins la partie qui les entouraient tous les deux.

Apollon avait saisit Nikos par la taille et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Un bulle de cosmos d'or les protégeait contre l'agression permanente de celui pourpre qui attaquait sans cesse cette ultime barrière de pureté qui désintégrait les nuages maléfiques au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient chassés du corps du jeune homme.

Le Dieu regarda prudemment autour de lui, surpris par tant de violence et d'intensité. Son cosmos s'était divisé en deux parties distinctes l'une de l'autre et en même temps l'avait libéré, oui, c'était sans doute le mot le plus approprié à la sensation de liberté que son esprit et son cœur ressentaient en cet instant précis.

_- M'entends-tu maintenant ?demanda la voix de Sasha.  
><em>_- Clair et net…  
><em>_- Tes guerriers, tes artistes…_

Apollon fit un sondage rapide à l'aide de son cosmos encore sain ou redevenu sain, il ne savait plus très bien, de ses forces et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Par Zeus…Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer ou même de se poser des questions, il fallait qu'il sauve ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Il donna un ordre bref mais clair et souhaita que ces années d'obscurité aient au moins eu le mérite de se faire obéir sans aucune discussion.

Il ne pouvait pas se maintenir longtemps en contact avec l'extérieur et lutter contre son cosmos dégénéré ? malsain ? Il ne savait même pas comment ce dernier avait pu se diviser en deux de cette façon, ni s'il était l'instigateur d'un tel phénomène… et comment ? Plus tard les questions ! se répéta-t-il à nouveau. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme dans ses bras :

- Nikos ?

Ce dernier releva doucement la tête qu'il avait baissée en croyant qu'il n'avait pas pu ou pas su saisir cette chance de retour temporaire à la vie pour mener à bien sa mission :

- Tu m'as sauvé Alex…  
>- Je ne suis pas Alex, tu le sais non ? Es-tu vraiment Nikos ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et apaisant qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.<p>

Mais le jeune homme dans ses bras tremblait encore de tous ses membres et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer :

- Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt tout comme toi, Apollon.  
>- Tu le savais ?<br>- Pas à l'époque si c'est ta question, mais je l'ai découvert en arrivant à Elysion.  
>- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? demanda encore Apollon désireux de comprendre au mieux la situation qu'il avait provoqué.<p>

Enfin était-ce vraiment lui ou cette énergie bizarre et malsaine qu'il sentait pulser tout autour de son cosmos essayant vainement d'y pénétrer à nouveau ? Pour l'instant, il tenait bon, du moins la partie saine de son cosmos tenait bon, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Odin m'a demandé mon aide pour te faire entendre raison. Il est mon Dieu, je suis à l'origine un guerrier d'Asgard…  
>- Tes cheveux… murmura Apollon en les voyant devenir peu à peu aussi blond qu'il avait été noirs.<br>- Ils reprennent leur couleur d'origine tout comme mes yeux, je pense, confirma Nikos en souriant. Ma mission est maintenant achevée et je vais regagner le royaume d'Elysion… le cœur enfin en paix. La suite t'appartient désormais.  
>- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi pour lutter ! paniqua Apollon<br>- Tu as tort, dit le guerrier alors que son corps commençait à se dissoudre lentement en milliers de lumière blanche. Tu as déjà toute l'aide que tu peux espérer, dit-il encore, et d'un cœur bien plus pur que le mien…

A cet instant, Apollon sentit une force vive l'envahir, une force qu'il put nettement voir percée l'énergie négative pour venir se fondre et renforcer son cosmos doré. Un autre cosmos. Blanc et immaculé, accompagné de quelques notes d'une lyre qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Cette fois, il reconnut cette aura. Mime. Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Mais Nikos disparaissait déjà sous ses yeux :

- Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom ! cria-t-il à la forme maintenant indistincte de celui que, quelques instants plus tôt, il tenait encore au creux de ses bras :  
>- Garde Nikos dans ton cœur, entendit-il encore comme un lointain écho, et sois heureux ! Pour moi…<p>

Des milliers de petites boules blanches, comme des milliers de lucioles se fondirent dans son cosmos laissant planer derrière comme un dernier rire. Un dernier écho d'amour ?

_- Il t'a aimé… à sa façon, _dit Sacha au fond de lui.  
><em>- Et moi aussi…<br>__- Bat-toi ! Tu le dois à celui qui t'a sauvé au prix de sa vie !  
><em>_- Nikos ?  
><em>_- Pas seulement lui… _murmura Sacha.

Pas seulement ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui d'autre ?

La lyre se fit entendre à nouveau… Un son doux et apaisant, comme autrefois… Mime… sa tête était emplie de questions de toutes sortes, mais encore une fois, il les chassa…

Il reporta son regard sur le cosmos blanc se fondant parfaitement dans le sien, fusionnant ? Non c'était impossible et pourtant, cette énergie l'envahissait maintenant, il la sentait se propager dans chaque partie de son corps, et l'aidait à repousser ce cosmos malsain. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait lutter :

- Oh Père, est-ce de cela que tu as voulu me sauver ? murmura-t-il en se préparant à résister muni de cette nouvelle force. Et vaillamment, il se redressa, se jetant de toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'extérieur du la sphère**

Camus, puis Milo s'étaient jetés sur le jeune guerrier Divin, l'empêchant de toutes leurs forces d'être à son tour aspiré dans l'aura négative. Celle-ci commença à chercher à l'attaquer directement en se distordant pour pouvoir l'atteindre, tout en continuant d'essayer de s'étendre dans la pièce.

Les deux guerriers d'Apollon bougèrent soudain :

- Ne bougez pas ! leur intima Rhadamanthe qui les surveillait.  
>- Notre maître, dit l'un. Il vient de nous ordonner de nous mettre à vos ordres et il rappelle les artistes encore présents dans vos différents Sanctuaire.<br>- Alors mon guerrier a finalement mené à bien sa mission, sourit Odin.  
>- Votre guerrier ? demanda Shion.<br>- Nikos… Alors c'était lui le guerrier d'Asgard que mon père et moi devions retrouver là-bas, en déduisit Mime à voix haute et dont le cosmos continuait à être aspiré vers l'intérieur de la sphère mais qui s'était maintenant stabilisé avec l'aide de Camus et Milo. C'était Nikos et non pas Alex comme nous l'avons supposé…  
>- Mais…le pendentif était sur Apollon, s'étonna Camus.<br>- Je suppose qu'il avait compris et qu'il lui a donné pour qu'il soit sauvé à sa place, dit encore Mime en se tournant légèrement vers le Verseau. Nous n'avions pas la même mission, comme nous l'avions cru tous les trois…  
>- Plus tard les explications, ordonna Odin, il faut se débarrasser de cette… chose !<p>

La puissance des cinq Dieux suffisait à peine à la contenir et la maintenir en place. Odin jeta un regard vers son guerrier. Même aidé de Camus et Milo, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à repousser la partie cherchant à l'atteindre. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite !

Shion semblait du même avis et se tourna vers Shiryu, mais ce dernier semblait déjà occupé à y travailler vu que son cosmos rejoignait, tout comme ses frères d'ailleurs, celui de Seiya qui s'avançait vers les trois guerriers.

Pégase avait bien entendu le discours de Saga et avant même que son Pope ne lui en donne l'ordre, il avait lancé un appel télépathique à ses frères. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible, il lança son attaque contre les lames d'énergie sombres se dirigeant vers Mime, Camus et Milo.

Elle jaillit de ses poings, renforcée par le cosmos de ses frères, ainsi que d'une flèche d'or envoyée par Aïoros qui se fondit au cœur même de ses météores. Mais il n'y avait pas que ces six cosmos au cœur des météores de Pégase, car inconsciemment les chevaliers divins y avaient joints ceux de leurs partenaires respectifs. Les Dieux présents purent apercevoir les éclats de cosmos de la Balance, de la Vierge, du Gémeau, du Scorpion, du Verseau et enfin de celui de Shion.

Les météores se transformèrent en véritable comète et touchèrent leur cible juste avant que Camus, par un geste reflex, ne dresse un mur de glace devant une nouvelle attaque de l'aura sombre. Une brève explosion de lumière se répercuta dans toute la pièce quand les deux énergies entrèrent en contact et sous leurs yeux effarés, l'attaque de Pégase perça ou plutôt coupa l'énergie pourpre sa source principale. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, loin de là…

Les comètes profitèrent de cette ouverture, pénétrèrent et explosèrent au cœur même de l'énergie sombre répandant alors leur propre énergie pure à l'intérieur. Un hurlement, ou ce qui semblait en être un, se fit soudain entendre de tous les protagonistes. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce cri d'agonie n'était que mental et que sa source en était l'énergie sombre malmenée par celles des chevaliers divins :

- Incroyable… dit Hypnos étonné que la fusion de tant de cosmos puisse arriver à ce résultat. Serait-ce la solution ? demanda-t-il.

Comme pour lui répondre, le hurlement cessa enfin alors que des nuages sombres semblables à ceux qui s'étaient échappés de la marque maudite d'Io, s'élevèrent vers le haut de la salle et que le cosmos ainsi libéré redevait d'une éclatante couleur or et rejoignait son porteur d'origine, le Dieu Apollon.

Mais sous leurs yeux encore étonnés de ce brusque revirement de situation, les nuages sombres cherchaient eux aussi à rejoindre leur source en s'y dirigeant comme mus par une volonté farouche ou un instinct de survie. Poséidon jura et fit apparaître son trident. L'éclair divin qui en jaillit en détruisit une bonne partie pendant que Shion se tournait vers Shura :

- Excalibure, c'est une épée divine ! ordonna-t-il.

Le Capricorne avait déjà saisi et la lança contre le reste des nuages, les détruisant également.

- La pureté contre le mal… dit Odin en se tournant vers la salle où déjà les guerriers ayant un lien s'avançaient pour combattre à leur tour. Mélange de Généraux, de guerriers divins d'Asgard, de spectres et de chevaliers et même d'un des guerriers d'Apollon, tous unis vers un seul but, détruire le mal incarné par cette aura sombre et négative. Ils se répartirent tout autour, avec ou sans compagnon si ce dernier était loin, mais peu importait car la preuve venait d'être clairement établie que le cosmos comblait parfaitement ce handicap.

Et dans les quatre Sanctuaires, quelle qu'en soit la distance du royaume d'Asgard, les compagnes et compagnons des guerriers présents se préparèrent eux aussi à cette ultime bataille, transférant leurs cosmos à ceux luttant sur place.

Le cosmos, élément suprême et infini, prenait forme dans le cœur des guerriers, qu'ils soient présents ou non pour la première fois depuis qu'une race aujourd'hui, presque réduite à néant, avait découvert cet ultime secret en partageant et unissant leurs forces individuelles, égalant presque celles des Dieux tout puissant. L'histoire allait-elle se répéter ? C'était la sourde interrogation muette du Dieu du sommeil qui regardait avec une étrange fascination, ces mélanges et fusions de cosmos se lançant dans une bataille presque irréelle et néanmoins éternelle.

Odin stoppa d'un geste Siegfried et Fenryl :

- Pour vous, j'ai une autre mission, di-il en faisant apparaître son armure divine qui recouvrit immédiatement le corps du guerrier d'Alpha sur un geste de son porteur :  
>- Utilises la force de ton compagnon et l'épée de Balmung pour aider Poséidon et Shura ! ordonna-t-il à Siegfried.<p>

Des éclairs jaillirent de toutes parts, lacérant l'énergie sombre qui luttait avec un acharnement peu commun et se recroquevillait peu à peu sur elle-même à mesure que les coups portés l'atteignaient. Le cri d'agonie s'enfla pour ne plus s'éteindre et ils durent lutter aussi contre ce hurlement mental qui martelait leurs esprits avec la régularité d'un métronome.

Et à chaque masse d'énergie purifiée, l'aura sombre s'élevait sous forme d'un nuage prête à reconquérir sa place, à investir le cosmos le plus proche à défaut de celui de son origine. Et il n'en manquait pas ici. Intervenaient alors Poséidon, Shura, Siegfried et Andromède dont les chaînes trempées du sang de sa Déesse s'élevaient maintenant elles aussi, au rang d'armes divines. Derrière les trois humains, leurs compagnons respectifs, renforçaient leurs cosmos. Derrière Poséidon, le général Io de Scylla transmettait toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait à son Dieu, lui permettant de maintenir à la fois son cercle divin avec les autres divinités et de pouvoir achever l'énergie sombre quand elle émergeait du cosmos pourpre. Et même si ce cosmos ne fusionnait pas avec le sien, Poséidon l'absorbait pour pouvoir se renforcer.

Hadès distribuait une partie du sien à Rhadamanthe qui attaquait lui aussi la sphère sombre, tout comme Hypnos avec Albéric. Athéna et Odin se chargeaient de maintenir leurs forces pour contenir encore et encore le cosmos maléfique qui profitait du moindre instant de répit pour tenter de reprendre son avancée et pénétrer plus en avant de ce palais qu'elle semblait déjà considérer comme sien. Hilda vint prêter la puissance de son cosmos à la Déesse sur un signe de son Dieu alors que Tol de Gamma venait de son propre chef soutenir ce dernier qui le remercia du regard. Un regard qui glissa ensuite sur le fier et fort guerrier avec appréciation. Mais le moment n'était guère propice à la badinerie, s'amusa un instant la divinité en revenant à sa tâche première. Peut-être plus tard, pensa-t-il encore néanmoins.

Mime profita de toute cette agitation pour échapper à la surveillance de son Dieu, de ses amis et compagnons. De plus en plus inquiet pour Apollon, il pénétra dans l'aura sombre décidé à le rejoindre coûte que coûte. Albéric, occupé à lacérer de son épée flamboyante la sphère le vit bien trop tard. Il hurla son nom, faisant se retourner Hypnos et Odin, et se précipita à sa suite. La divinité dorée le ceintura de justesse avant qu'il n'y pénètre :

- Laisse-moi ! ordonna le guerrier divin de Delta en se débattant férocement.  
>- Non ! Tu n'y survivrais pas ! Mime est le seul qui puisse éventuellement y parvenir !<br>- Hypnos a raison Albéric ! intervint Odin, ton geste ne servirait à rien qu'à te faire périr à coup sûr !  
>- Mais Mime… dit le guerrier en cessant de se débattre.<br>- Faisons-lui confiance, répondit Hypnos en retournant à sa tâche. Il est le seul qui puisse atteindre Apollon… et aidons-le de notre mieux !

Mu par une rage nouvelle, Albéric attaqua sauvagement la sphère, obligeant Hypnos à faire appel à son jumeau qui hurla du fin fond des Enfers contre ce nouvel appel de cosmos alors qu'Eaque n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il fallut à Hypnos toute sa patience de Dieu millénaire pour calmer la fureur d'un Thanatos en colère et toute sa maîtrise pour équilibrer sa propre puissance entre ce que lui réclamait Albéric, devenu fou furieux, et l'écran protecteur qu'il devait maintenir avec les autres divinités présentes.

Dieux ou humains, ils avaient tous perdus la notion du temps qui s'écoulait autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait que de détruire ce poison contenu dans la sphère qui les défiait encore et encore. Ils frappaient sans relâche, libérant à chaque fois un peu plus le cosmos divin du Dieu du Soleil. Les cris mentaux assourdissants ne les arrêtaient plus. Ils devaient vaincre ! Mais Odin, lui, savait que le temps leur était compté, il devait détruire cette menace avant le lever du soleil car alors l'énergie négative pourrait se répandre à travers ses rayons sur le monde tout entier.

A suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Non Apollon n'est pas si méchant que cela comme tu peux le découvrir. Oui, les liens sont très forts, mais cela va-t-il suffire ? Voici la suite ! Merci encore, bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Comme je le disais plus haut, les liens sont très forts. Les différents Sanctuaires se battent pour sauver leur monde. Quand à Odin, ben il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait une séjour sur Terre après tout... lol ! voici la suite et merci encore, bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi !_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noel ! La bataille s'intensifie, qui l'emportera ? Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard, à l'intérieur de la sphère **

Mime avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Il ne voyait rien et ne savait même pas s'il prenait la bonne direction. Si même, au bout du fil d'énergie qu'il émettait toujours bien malgré lui se trouvait celui à qui elle était destinée, ou si ce dernier n'était déjà plus. Mais son cœur lui criait que oui, qu'au milieu de cette sphère maléfique se battait encore celui à qui il avait donné son cœur il y a bien longtemps. Alors il continuait, soufrant le martyre à chaque pas qu'il faisait, se raccrochant à cet infime fil de cosmos qui l'entraînait toujours plus profond et plus loin dans l'énergie pourpre.

Car cette sombre et menaçante énergie, il l'avait déjà combattu. Oh, elle était alors bien moins puissante qu'aujourd'hui, mais il avait repoussé ces mêmes effluves maléfiques alors qu'il tentait de sauver le jeune Alex. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il les avait finalement vaincus, ou s'ils s'étaient recroquevillés à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre… Il avait aujourd'hui la réponse à cette question, il était alors bien trop faible pour combattre une telle horreur. Il l'avait sauvé certes, mais n'avait pu purifier entièrement son cœur, déjà infesté par cette aura maléfique et pernicieuse.

L'aura sombre, elle, l'attaquait avec rage et désespoir, voyant en lui l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de posséder totalement le cosmos divin du Dieu du Soleil. Car si elle n'avait jamais pu soumettre à sa volonté celle d'Apollon, c'était bien parce que cet humain insignifiant avait laissé son cosmos pur s'infiltrer dans le cœur du Dieu en sauvant autrefois d'une mort certaine son corps alors mortel. Un instinct de survie aussi vieux que le monde la poussait pourtant à se battre pour conserver le peu d'emprise qu'elle maintenait encore dans ce cosmos en partie empoisonné. Des siècles plus tôt, elle avait commencé son long travail de sape, semant ombres et doutes, rages et haines dans ce cœur divin bien plus tenace ceux des hommes. Car il était celui qui lui permettrait un jour d'en atteindre des milliers d'autres, par l'intermédiaire des rayons solaires qui éclairait ce monde. Elle était patiente et acharnée, et le moindre chagrin suffisait à l'aidait à répandre une peu plus de son poison dans le cœur de ceux qu'elle s'ingéniait à déposséder de toute parcelle d'amour. Et bien rare étaient ceux qui arrivaient à lui échapper. Elle était certaine de sa victoire.

Mais le danger était aujourd'hui bien réel. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Chaque dose l'énergie pure insufflée par les trop nombreuses attaques se révélait de plus en plus dangereuse et risquait de lui faire perdre l'emprise qu'elle maintenait sur une partie du cosmos divin. Son porteur, maintenant éveillé sur ses propres crimes commis sous son influence se battait lui aussi, de l'intérieur même de son cocon et chaque brassée de cosmos d'une pureté sans faille aucune qu'il recevait de cet humain, chaque nouvelle attaque à l'extérieur, mettait un peu plus en danger la sphère sombre. Mais elle n'avait pas encore abattue toutes cartes, et il était grand temps de montrer à tous sa véritable puissance, héritée de la nuit des temps, de ses créateurs.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'extérieur de la sphère **

Shion se demandait s'ils finiraient par en venir à bout quand de nouveaux nuages sombres s'élevèrent après une attaque furieuse de Milo. Il vit Andromède s'élancer et ses chaînes se tendre pour les atteindre et les détruire. Ils avaient maintenant, avec Shura, Poséidon et Siegfried, parfaitement coordonnées leurs interventions finales, tout comme les autres combattants avaient d'instinct, réglées les leurs pour ne pas risquer de se gêner ou se blesser inutilement.

Il admira un instant ce ballet magnifiquement orchestré par la divinité de ces lieux. Ce dernier avait dû être en son temps un formidable combattant et un stratège hors pair, pensa brièvement le Grand Pope. Le cri de Shiryu dans son esprit couvrit soudain les incessants hurlements de la sphère, et il n'eut pas besoin d'en chercher la cause bien longtemps. A ses côtés, Shun venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Des nuages qu'il visait quelques secondes auparavant surgissait maintenant des éclairs pourpres, s'abattant sans distinction aucune sur les combattants à sa portée, semant le chaos et la panique dans leurs rangs.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'intérieur de la sphère **

Apollon sentit soudain comme un flottement dans son combat, comme si son cosmos malsain dirigeait soudain sa fureur à un autre endroit. Mais où ? Ou plutôt sur qui ? Il se concentra, cherchant le moindre signe qui aurait pu lui prouver que quelqu'un d'autre se battait aussi. La force de Mime lui parvenait toujours. Etait-ce lui ? Avait-il été attiré dans son cosmos malsain ? Il enroula prudemment son cosmos pur autour du fil blanc et le remonta doucement, à la recherche de son porteur. Mais la résistance se fit plus forte. Il était sur la bonne voie ! Il continua patiemment, se battant avec acharnement contre la partie malsaine, avançant, perçant d'or l'aura meurtrière qui lui lançait maintenant des éclairs qu'il évitait ou repoussait sans mal. Il bénit au passage son paternel d'avoir si souvent accepter de jouer avec lui en lui envoyant des éclairs qu'il s'amusait à éviter en riant aux éclats quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Oh Père ! Comme ce temps lui paraissait lointain… des siècles en arrière… Il devait continuer. Et il vit enfin une ombre se profiler dans le reflet de son cosmos pur. Encore indistincte et malmenée par l'aura maléfique. Sans hésiter, il s'en saisit et tenta de la ramener à lui.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'extérieur de la sphère**

En un instant, la situation venait de s'inverser. Maintenant, chacun cherchait à se protéger des éclairs meurtriers qui continuaient de frapper aveuglément. Le hurlement d'agonie avait soudain cessé, remplacer par un véritable cri de fureur, semant panique et confusion dans leurs esprits déjà malmenés. Un peu partout, tous tentaient de se relever et d'évaluer leurs pertes, mais le cri mental de la sphère pourpre perturbait grandement leurs communications télépathiques. Ils se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes et totalement désolidarisés de leurs camarades, ignorants si l'un des leurs était mourant ou même, simplement blessé.

Un éclair tenta de s'abattre de nouveau sur Shun, toujours inconscient sur le sol. D'un geste rapide, Shion le rejoint et stoppa l'attaque par son mur de cristal. Saga avait accouru vers eux dès qu'il avait senti son jeune beau-frère s'écrouler, il se réfugia à son tour d'un bond rapide, derrière l'abri providentiel :

- Vous pouvez tenir ? demanda-t-il à Shion tout en inspectant rapidement Andromède.  
>- Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne pourrai pas sans aide… répondit le Grand Pope.<br>_- Je suis là Shion_, intervint la voix de Dohko dans son esprit, qui n'étant pas sur place, ne se trouvait pas entraver par le violent cri mental.  
><em>- Shiryu… <em>répondit simplement celui-ci, essayant de trouver la position du Dragon dans toute cette agitation.  
>- <em>Avec Athéna…<em>

Saga, rassuré sur le sort de Shun, juste sonné et épuisé apparemment, se tourna vers Shion dans l'attente d'un ordre :

- Pour l'instant, aide-moi à maintenir ce mur, lui dit ce dernier. Le temps que j'essaie de localiser tout le monde !

Ooo000ooO

De son côté, Poséidon essayait de se relever, mais le corps inconscient de son jeune Général, l'en empêchait. Sirène arrivait justement jusqu'à lui :

- Aide-moi, je ne veux pas le blesser davantage, lui demanda-t-il.

Avec précaution, ils dégagèrent le corps d'Io de Scylla de celui du Dieu. Un éclair lui avait laissé une plaie béante dans le dos quand il s'était jeté devant son Dieu pour le protéger de son corps. Son écaille n'avait pas résisté au choc et était béante :

- L'idiot ! ragea Poséidon dont l'inquiétude ne faisait que grandir en découvrant sa blessure. Mon bouclier l'aurait protégé !  
>- Il a agit d'instinct, plaida Sirène en soignant sommairement sa blessure à l'aide de son cosmos. J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie mais il lui faut des soins…<br>- Bian ? demanda Poséidon.  
>- Il est sauf, avec Camus et Milo, réfugié derrière des murs de glace que ce dernier à dresser.<p>

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour les autres Dieux, il sentait encore leurs cosmos à tous :

- D'autres pertes ? demanda-t-il encore à Sirène.  
>- Je ne sais pas, tout a été si vite !<br>- Essaie de savoir pendant que je m'occupe d'Io… Sans te faire tuer si possible, rajouta-t-il en laissant son général sortir de l'aura protectrice de son bouclier.

Sirène sourit sans répondre et se glissa à l'extérieur, heureux quelque part d'avoir enfin retrouvé la véritable personnalité de son Seigneur, plus inquiet pour ses hommes que pour lui-même.

Prudemment, il rejoignit Hadès un peu plus loin qui avait protégé d'instinct les plus proches de lui, dont Minos, Aïolia et Fenryl :

- Rhadamanthe ? demanda Sirène.

- Il est en vie, mais blessé… répondit le Dieu qui tentait désespérément de le contacter depuis l'attaque subite, mais n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Il sentait pourtant toujours pulser son cosmos. Il devait être inconscient, c'était la seule explication plausible, pensa Hadès en interrogeant Sirène, tentant de calmer son inquiétude grandissante pour son juge :

- Et de votre côté ?  
>- Io est sérieusement blessé. Bian est indemne.<p>

Hadès se concentra un instant, repérant difficilement dans ce brouhaha de sensations diverses, les différents cosmos :

- Quatre chevaliers divins et Hilda sont auprès d'Athéna. Tol, Albéric et un guerrier d'Apollon avec Odin. Shura et Bud avec Hypnos. Saga, Shun sont avec Shion, Bian avec Milo et Camus, énonça-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux.  
>- Siegfried ? demanda anxieusement Fenryl.<p>

Hadès secoua négativement la tête.

- Il nous manque Syd, Angelo, Rhadamanthe, Siegfried, et un autre guerrier d'Apollon, résuma Aïolia. Il faut les trouver et les secourir, ils sont peut-être blessés !  
>- Je t'accompagne, dit Fenryl.<br>- Moi aussi, ajouta le général.  
>- Minos, va également avec Sirène, ordonna le Dieu en se relevant. Je vais tenter de me rapprocher de Poséidon, à deux nous pourrons agrandir notre cercle protecteur !<p>

Les guerriers se glissèrent un à un hors de son cosmos :

- Soyez prudent ! leur intima Hadès.

Ooo000ooO

Siegfried évita de justesse un nouvel éclair. Déjà que l'un d'eux lui avait sérieusement entaillé le bras droit. Il profita d'un court moment de répit pour atteindre enfin le juge qui en avait pris un en pleine poitrine et qui, depuis, gisait inconscient ou pire sur le sol. Il sentit une présence et se retourna. Bian le rejoignait prudemment en lui faisait signe de se réfugier derrière les murs de glace érigé par Camus, un peu plus loin. A eux deux, ils y tirèrent Rhadamanthe toujours sans connaissance, et Siegfried put enfin examiner ses blessures. Fort heureusement son surplis l'avait protégé et bien qu'il ait été légèrement transpercé, il avait largement amoindri l'impact :

- Alors ? demanda Camus.  
>- Ca va aller pour lui, répondit Siegfried. Et toi Milo ?<br>- C'est rien répondit ce dernier, une égratignure…  
>- Ne bouge pas surtout ! ordonna Camus en passant son cosmos sur la jambe blessée de son amant :<br>- C'est gelé ! se plaignit le Scorpion en grimaçant.  
>- Ça va t'anesthésier la douleur en attendant mieux, répondit calmement Camus ajoutant à l'attention de Siegfried. On connaît l'ampleur des dégâts ?<br>- Pas vraiment… Les Dieux ont, semble-t-il, protéger tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur portée. Hilda est avec Athéna, je peux la sentir, répondit-il en cherchant à localiser Fenryl.  
>- Hyoga… murmura Milo.<br>- Avec Athéna aussi, le rassura Camus, il va bien…

A ce moment, un violent éclair détruisit un des murs de glace qu'avait érigé le Verseau, ce dernier se leva, en érigeant un autre, évitant un autre éclair au passage.

- Camus ! hurla Milo en voulant se lever.  
>- Ne bouge pas ! Donne-moi juste du cosmos ! lui intima le Verseau sans se départir de son calme habituel.<p>

Pourtant, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il était inquiet le Verseau car il ne sentait plus ni Angelo, ni Syd… et les autres lui parvenaient dans un lointain brouillard de sensations diffuses.

Ooo000ooO

Les quatre chevaliers divins étaient partagés entre de le sentiment de rester prés d'Athéna et celui de secourir Shun qu'ils avaient tous senti sombrer avant même qu'il ne tombe inconscient au sol. Shiryu s'exhortait au calme alors que son cœur lui criait que Shion était en danger tout comme Shun et bien d'autres. Hyoga était comme fou, ne sentant pratiquement plus le cosmos de Milo bien qu'il ressente parfaitement celui de Camus. Ikki menaçait d'imploser tellement son inquiétude pour son cadet se faisait pressante, seul Seiya demeurait assez calme, vue les circonstances.

Athéna faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour les rassurer, mais Hilda au bord de la panique lui prenait déjà beaucoup trop d'attention. Trop d'ailleurs, décida-t-elle en se tournant vers Seiya :

- Je peux m'en sortir seule, allez aider Shun et les autres !  
>- Mais…<br>- Reste avec Athéna, nous on y va, intervint Shiryu. On te tient au courant ! Princesse, essayez de vous rapprocher des Dieux les plus proches !  
>- Tu as raison, approuva la Déesse. Faites attention à vous !<br>- Je sors le premier, je vais dresser des murs de glace pour nous protéger, dit Hyoga qui n'attendit pas l'approbation de ses frères pour se glisser à l'extérieur du cocon protecteur du cosmos divin.

Ooo000ooO

_- Réveille-toi Angelo !  
><em>_- Hum…  
><em>_- Angelo !  
><em>_- Quoi ?_

Le Cancer s'extirpa tant que bien que mal de son inconscience à la voix mentale de son amant :

_- Tu es en danger ! Je t'en prie, trouve un abri et vite !_

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour réaliser l'ampleur du danger en question.

_- Et merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? _dit-il en sautant in extremis en arrière. Pour s'affaler aussitôt sur un corps, non deux corps qui gisaient là._ Syd ou Bud ? _se demanda-t-il en regardant le guerrier d'Asgard_, et lui c'est qui ?  
><em>_- Peu importe ! Attention !_

Il vit l'éclair et ferma les yeux, conscient que cette fois, il ne pouvait l'éviter. Il entendit le cri du Mu…

Ooo000ooO

**A l'intérieur de la sphère **

Apollon n'arrivait pas à agripper assez longtemps Mime pour le ramener à lui. A chaque fois, les éclairs, de plus en plus violents, l'obligeaient à le lâcher au dernier moment alors qu'il était presque parvenu à le tirer dans la partie saine de son cosmos.

Il voyait le guerrier divin s'accrocher désespérément à ce mince et fragile fil d'énergie avant de le voir se tordre de douleur à chaque nouvel échec de sa part.

Allait-il lui aussi disparaître sous ses yeux ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref instant et il hurla en voyant ses larmes alors que son cœur semblait se broyait de chagrin dans sa poitrine. Il tendit sa main vers lui, mais rien ne vint la saisir. Au contraire, le cosmos corrompu l'arrachait maintenant à sa vision, l'entraînant hors de sa portée.

Le chagrin, la douleur… L'énergie négative la sentit tout de suite renaître dans le cœur du Dieu du Soleil. Un mince fil pourpre pénétra au cœur du cosmos divin redevenu pur. Elle allait gagner cette bataille et tous les corrompre !

Le bien ? La pureté ? L'amour ? Qu'étaient-ce que cela comparé à ces myriade se sentiments qui naissaient du mal ?

Elle dominerait bientôt le monde entier et il sombrerait dans le chaos ! Le cri de fureur se transforma en un rire malsain et cruel. Un rire de victoire…

Ooo000ooO

**A l'extérieur de la sphère **

Hypnos sursauta en entendant ce rire soudain :

- C'est quoi ça ? cria Shura pour couvrir ce son plus ignoble encore que les précédents.  
>- Je l'ignore, répondit la divinité en continuant de refermer les plaies du Capricorne, qui fort heureusement, étaient sans danger immédiat, son armure l'ayant bien protégé.<br>- Il faut que je rejoigne Odin, dit Bud, inquiet.  
>- Ne bouge pas d'ici pour l'instant ! lui répondit Hypnos. Ton Maître va bien, je peux le sentir tout comme les autres Dieux. En quittant la protection de mon cosmos, tu t'exposeras inutilement…<br>- Mais… tenta de protester le guerrier, inquiet également pour son jumeau, sa moitié qu'il sentait à peine.  
>- Hypnos a raison, Bud, le coupa Shura. Il vaut mieux attendre des nouvelles, nous sommes devenus complètement aveugles à ce qui nous entoure. Et le seul à pouvoir nous guider est un Dieu.<br>- Joli raisonnement, approuva la divinité. Tes blessures sont heureusement sans gravité, chevalier du Capricorne, rajouta-t-il en se relevant. Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus…

Et comme je ne peux apparemment pas joindre Hadès, je vais le faire par l'intermédiaire de Thanatos, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, tentant de joindre son jumeau.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers **

- Quoi encore ? ragea la divinité argentée en sentant ce nouvel appel, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver à faire reprendre un semblant de connaissance à Eaque.  
>- Répond-lui… murmura difficilement ce dernier. Ils ont l'air… en difficulté…<br>- Oh toi ! s'offusqua Thanatos, se concentrant néanmoins sur les paroles de son jumeau, se demandant tout de même comment Eaque pouvait le sentir aussi bien au vu de son état.

Ce dernier sourit en refermant les yeux. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, mais le cosmos de son amant circulait en lui, aussi sûrement que son sang. Encore une fois, il l'avait sauvé :

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, répondit Thanatos à ses pensées, tout en tentant de prendre contact avec Hadès. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? maugréa-t-il en intensifiant ses perceptions divines, devant son impuissance à joindre son maître, pour comprendre la situation à Asgard.

Eaque rouvrit les yeux devant le mutisme bien trop long de son amant :

- Par Hadès… supplia-t-il pour qu'il s'explique enfin alors que son visage s'était maintenant complètement fermé.  
>- C'est impossible… Eaque, je dois m'y rendre au plus vite, c'est le chaos là-bas ! dit-il en reportant son regard sur le juge, de nouveau aux portes de l'inconscience.<p>

S'il le privait de son cosmos maintenant, il n'y survivrait pas. Mais s'il ne se rendait pas rapidement à Asgard, c'est son jumeau ou même Hadès qui risquait de périr :

- Va… c'est… un ordre… Thanatos ! dit encore le juge avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Dans un état second, le Dieu de la mort se pencha sur lui, s'octroyant un ultime baiser :

- Je t'interdis de mourir ! ordonna-t-il en déposant un voile de cosmos autour d'Eaque avant de disparaître dans un panache argenté, déchiré par ce choix cruel et injuste.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire sous-marin **

Isaak jura en perdant une nouvelle fois le contact avec Sirène :

- C'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-il.  
>- Concentre-toi, lui conseilla Chrysaor, qui de son côté, ne percevait plus du tout Io depuis un bon moment, mais toujours Poséidon.<br>- S'il vous plait… les interrompit une voix timide.  
>- Clio ! s'écria Thétis en se précipitant vers sa consoeur et amie, qui était aussi la compagne de Bian.<br>- Viens avec nous ! sourit Isaak en lui faisant signe. C'est plus un palace mais bon… s'excusa-t-il.

Effectivement, ils étaient tous encore à l'endroit du combat, sur les ruines de la partie dévasté du palais. Epuisés par leur combat, ils n'avaient pas trouvés le courage de regagner les quartiers encore debout quand Sirène avait requis le cosmos de son compagnon pour son combat. Timidement la jeune femme s'approcha alors qu'arrivait un serviteur muni d'un plateau d'en-cas, réclamé par Thétis qui veillait sur ses compagnons d'armes :

- Viens t'asseoir, l'invita Chrysaor, nous devons prendre soin ce cette nouvelle vie que tu portes en toi, dit-il en lui souriant.  
>- Vous savez ? l'interrogea la sirène surprise.<br>- Bien sûr, confirma Thétis. Bian l'a annoncé à Poséidon à notre dernière réunion. Et il n'était pas peu fier, le bougre !

Clio rougit sans répondre, cachant son visage sans ses longs cheveux blonds :

- Sens-tu encore le cosmos de Bian ? lui demanda Isaak.  
>- Par intermittence seulement, avoua-t-elle, C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de venir vous trouver. Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Isaak, il en va de même pour nous tous. Mais Poséidon est en pleine possession de ses moyens, cela je peux te l'affirmer.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

- Non Mu ! ordonna Dohko en se précipitant sur l'atlante qui tentait de se téléporter.  
>- Mais…<br>- Tu peux le sauver d'ici ! le coupa la Balance. Je t'y aiderais, mais nous devons rester ici, c'est un ordre de Shion !

Le Bélier rugit d'impuissance et de rage en se concentrant au maximum. Shaka se précipita vers lui pour joindre son cosmos au sien, renforçant le fil de cosmos que l'atlante envoyait vers le royaume d'Asgard.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais d'Asgard, extérieur de la sphère**

Odin se releva à son tour, aidé par Tol et Albéric. Il n'avait plus combattu depuis si longtemps… Il les remercia du regard et se redressa :

- Le mal ne triomphera pas, dit-il en faisant signe aux trois guerriers de reculer derrière lui, je ne le permettrais pas !

Mais alors qu'il faisait enfler son cosmos pour contrer cette attaque soudaine, il sentit brusquement un nouvel arrivant, et pas des moindres. Mais pourrait-il s'opposer à cette sphère d'énergie malsaine ? Plus le temps de se poser des questions inutiles, il devait l'aider de son mieux !

Ooo000ooO

Angelo ouvrit les yeux en ne ressentant pas le choc attendu qui vint se brisé sur un mur invisible à l'œil nu, un mur de cristal qu'il connaissait bien et qui drainait le cosmos de Mu :

- Impossible !  
><em>- Triple idiot <em>! lui cria la voix furieuse du Bélier_, Met tout le monde à l'abri, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette distance !_

Le Cancer ne demanda pas d'explication et tira les deux corps à l'abri d'un mur de glace qui s'était érigé à ses côtés. Son propriétaire ainsi que Shiryu et Ikki vinrent rapidement à sa rescousse en comprenant la situation.

- Angelo, ton bras !  
>- Quoi, mon bras ? répondit le Cancer en se regardant machinalement le bras droit pour découvrir avec stupeur une plais béante qu'il n'avait pas encore senti<p>

Hyoga lui infligea le même traitement que Camus à Milo

- Mais t'es malade ? Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?  
><em>- Non, juste te stopper l'hémorragie en attendant de véritables soins. Remercie-le pour moi au lieu de râler !<br>__- Mu… _protesta Angelo_, merci…  
><em>_- De rien, mon amour._

Ooo000ooO

**Au cœur de la sphère **

Le cosmos pourpre s'infiltrait maintenant dans le cosmos divin, reconquérant ce qu'elle avait si chèrement perdu. Pouce à pouce, elle avançait vers le cœur instable et noyé de chagrin d'Apollon, vers son triomphe final. La victoire lui appartenait maintenant :

- Pas tant que je serais vivant ! rugit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien accompagné d'un puissant cosmos qui venait d'apparaître en son centre, non loin d'Apollon.

Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'aura maléfique craignait un Dieu, un seul. Et ce dernier venait de se matérialiser en elle.

Elle cessa soudain de rire, stoppa même ses éclairs ravageurs, se concentrant sur cet unique être, pourtant fait de chair et de sang, mais qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de la détruire. Non, de l'anéantir. Il connaissait tout d'elle. Chacune de ses ruses, de ses attaques pernicieuses et traîtresses, de ces doutes et de ces peurs qu'elle faisait naître et grandir dans les cœurs et les esprits faibles. Oui, il connaissait chacun de ses sentiments négatifs qui faisaient sa force à elle. Et il était là, répandant déjà en son sein, son cosmos purificateur et destructeur.

**A l'extérieur de la sphère **

Un à un les Dieux baissaient leurs boucliers protecteurs, mais pas encore complètement, laissant un mince filin de cosmos protéger ceux qui les entouraient, essayant ce comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Camus et Hyoga laissèrent leurs murs de glace fondre doucement, prêt à les remonter au moindre signe agressif, et Shion fit disparaître également son mur de cristal. Tous se regardaient, comme étrangement hébété par ce brutal silence après ces longues heures de bruits ininterrompus.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? ragea Poséidon qui peinait à maintenir son général, maintenant éveillé et qui voulait déjà se relever pour le protéger. Il dut se résoudre à le bâillonner d'un baiser, au grand dam de ce dernier, pour le calmer quelques peu.

Comme pour lui répondre la sphère sembla rugirent de fureur alors qu'une voix à la résonance inquiétante, métallique et totalement inhumaine s'en élevait pour la première fois :

- Tu ne vaincras pas cette fois ! hurla-t-elle.  
>- Crois-tu ? répondit une voix bien trop tranquille à son goût et qu'un fragment de cosmos argenté venait se poser doucement sur Hypnos incrédule :<br>- NON ! hurla ce dernier, comprenant enfin d'où lui venait ce sentiment de présence familière.  
>- Thanatos ? cria Hadès à la surprise de presque tous, se tournant vers son jumeau dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais ce dernier se contentait de regarder la sphère sombre l'air complètement désemparé par le geste de son frère, cherchant vainement là, quelque part, la trace cosmique du Dieu de la mort.<p>

Odin secoua la tête d'un air triste, mais resta muet. Il entrevoyait malheureusement déjà la suite et se demandait si tous ici la supporteraient. Mais Thanatos avait choisi, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il avait fait le choix de se battre directement contre le mal, bien avant d'y être contraint par la mort d'un humain. En avait-il seulement le pouvoir ?

Il pouvait, certes, purifier les âmes avant leur entrée aux Enfers, il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir propre à sa fonction, et ceci, bien avant même qu'Hadès ne le prenne sous son aile. Mais combattre en direct un mal déjà bien installé dans un cosmos, divin de surcroît, cela relevait de l'impossible, même pour lui, et son jumeau l'avait déjà compris. Odin soupira, mais ne trouva rien à dire au Dieu du sommeil, déjà bien trop secoué par ce brutal retournement de situation auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que son jumeau, si hostile à tout ce qui ne relevait pas des Enfers et d'Hadès, puisse décider ainsi de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous ?

- Oh Thanatos… fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

Impuissant mais respectant son choix, les larmes aux yeux, Hypnos se préparait déjà à lui transférer tout le cosmos qu'il possédait encore, quitte à…

- Non ! Je te l'interdis, lui hurla la voix d'Albéric alors que le guerrier s'extirpait tant bien que mal de l'écran protecteur de son Dieu pour le rejoindre. Je suis là, ne m'oublies pas ! lui dit-t-il encore en unissant son cosmos au sien avant même de l'atteindre.  
>- Mais, ça risque de te tuer ! lui opposa la divinité dorée en l'accueillant entre ses bras, à la grande surprise de beaucoup des humains se trouvant là.<br>- Quel intérêt de survivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? répondit tendrement le guerrier divin en lui souriant.

Avec une tendresse presque maladroite devant un tel aveu aux yeux de tous, Hypnos le serra un peu plus fort et lui ravit un baiser ardent, laissant leurs deux cosmos parfaitement unis filer droit vers son jumeau. Soit en plein cœur de la sphère.

_- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Hadès de vous quitter prématurément… Je vous confie ce qu'il est de plus cher à mes yeux, mon jumeau, que je retrouverais un jour et celui que je perds à jamais… Prenez soin d'eux Monseigneur… _

Hadès réagit violement à ce discours :

_- Je te l'interdis ! _cria-t-il à son tour, mais sa voix ne reçut aucun écho, Thanatos avait coupé tout lien avec l'extérieur de la sphère, se contentant seulement d'absorber le cosmos de son jumeau et d'Albéric.

- Il faut l'aider, dit Shion à voix haute qui tentait d'assimiler une situation qui lui paraissait étrangement familière bien qu'il la vécut pour la première fois.  
>- Mais comment ? murmura Hadès qui se sentait soudain bien impuissant. Le cosmos de Rhadamanthe était maintenant bien trop diffus à son goût, ne tenant plus qu'à un mince fil qu'il maintenait encore entre eux et il devait faire le tragique choix de tenter de sauver son second ou de son amour…<br>- J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit l'atlante en voyant la sphère se parer d'étranges rayons argenté et sentait, non plutôt, ressentait maintenant le cosmos de Thanatos… un cosmos qui éveillait quelque chose en lui, au tréfonds de ses entrailles et de sa mémoire.

Il se tourna résolument vers Hadès :

- Occupez-vous de lui, dit-il doucement en désignant le juge encore inconscient. Je me charge de cela ! rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sphère, en se remémorant rapidement ce qu'il savait de Thanatos.

Le Dieu de la mort… récupérant depuis des siècles immémoriaux les âmes à transporter de la terre aux Enfers… Pour ce faire, Thanatos parcourait les étendues désertiques comme les villes surpeuplées, les forêts les plus sauvages comme les plaines glacées, aucun endroit de la planète ne lui était inconnu, car il glanait pour son Seigneur les âmes à ramener aux Enfers.

Mais ces âmes étaient souvent corrompues par le mal, et depuis des siècles, l'un des travaux du Dieu de la mort était de les purifier avant leurs entrées dans le royaume d'Hadès. Car il était le garant que ces âmes se présentaient libre de toutes entraves extérieures, avec simplement leurs qualités ou leurs défauts. C'est uniquement ainsi qu'elles pouvaient être jugées et dirigées vers leurs dernières demeures.

Le Dieu de la mort possédait donc le seul cosmos divin capable d'anéantir le mal ou les esprits malins, peu importe le nom qu'on pouvait leur donner. De cela la sphère pourpre en était parfaitement consciente. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé son travail. Mais l'équilibre était aujourd'hui différent de leurs affrontements quasi habituels, car elle était immensément puissante depuis qu'elle avait investi et prit sous son contrôle une partie de cosmos divin du Dieu du Soleil. Aujourd'hui, elle gagnerait ce combat et se débarrasserait en même temps de Thanatos, au moins pour un temps, car le Dieu reviendrait à la vie, un jour ou l'autre…

A suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! merci encore et bonne année 2013 à toi ! Bisous._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Pas mourir le Dieu de la mort, un Dieu ne meurt jamais vraiment... mais c'est vrai que pour le coup ça surprend de ce Dieu là. C'est une vision toute personnelle et pour les besoins de l'histoire aussi. Là, ils font tous un peu ce qu'ils peuvent, à voir dans le chapitre ci-dessous si se sera suffisant. Merci encore et bonne année 2013 à toi. Bisous._

_J'espère que vous avez tous bien fait la fête pour ce passage en 2013 ! Bonne et heureuse année à tous et merci encore de votre fidélité. La bataille arrive à sont terme dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard, au cœur de la sphère**

Mime tomba à genoux. Il avait longtemps lutté, se raccrochant désespérément à ce mince lien de cosmos qui le liait encore au Dieu, mais il n'en avait plus la force à présent. Son énergie s'était presque épuisée et depuis un long moment maintenant, celle d'Apollon ne lui parvenait plus.

Des larmes amères glissèrent le long de ses joues pales et blafardes avant qu'il ne se décide à commettre l'irréparable en faisant jaillir une dernière fois son cosmos immaculé en songeant avec ironie qu'il ne saurait finalement jamais, s'il mourrait pour rien.

Thanatos sentit immédiatement son cosmos exploser, non plus exactement imploser… Le guerrier divin d'Asgard allait se donner volontairement la mort, offrant à son compagnon Apollon, toutes ses réserves. Quel beau sacrifice, pensa-t-il en souriant… Un ultime acte d'amour dans un monde dominé par le mal, pour un Dieu habité lui-même par la noirceur… Il se demanda un instant ce qu'en penserait Eaque quand il se réveillerait enfin. Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à celui qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Il chercha l'origine de l'implosion et suivit le parcours du cosmos jusqu'à sa cible.

Apollon, lui, suffoquait. De nouveau, cette colère et cette haine l'envahissaient, et même si une partie de son esprit la rejetait, il se sentait de plus en plus faible face à elles. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule accompagnée d'une sensation fragile de cette liberté qu'il avait à peine goûtée. Il releva les yeux vers Thanatos qui chassait de son puissant cosmos, les effluves perfides :

- Vas-tu, lui aussi, le laisser mourir ? demanda le Dieu de la mort.  
>- Je ne sais même plus où il se trouve ! lui répondit vertement le fils de Zeus. Comment pourrais-je l'atteindre ?<br>- Il te suffit de le vouloir… Rappelle-toi les leçons de ton père, Apollon… Le cosmos est infini. Il n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici. Mais lui, pour qui fait-il cette ultime offrande ?

Thanatos avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, ponctuant chacune de ses interventions d'une libération d'un peu plus de cosmos divin. Il lui avait donné toutes les cartes. Apollon était seul juge de la suite pour le guerrier divin en train de mourir, de se sacrifier pour celui qu'il aimait.

Lui avait déjà fort à faire, il n'avait encore jamais combattu autant de cosmos malsain en une seule fois, et avait senti bon nombre d'esprits maléfiques regroupés dans cette sphère, comme s'ils s'étaient depuis fort longtemps préparés à envahir le monde par ce moyen. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas avant même de pénétrer la sphère sombre, mais ferait de son mieux pour en éliminer le plus possible. Avec un peu de chance, lors de sa prochaine réincarnation, le mal n'aurait pas encore regagné trop de terrain et il pourrait continuer son travail. Etait-ce cela la leçon à tirer de tout cela ? Il n'aurait pas le temps de connaître la réponse, il ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'Hadès et les autres Dieux majeurs la trouvent. Il avait pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause et couperait le lien avec son jumeau avant que ce dernier ne s'épuise. Sa seule incertitude était pour Eaque, il se demandait si le mince cocon de cosmos qu'il lui avait laissé en partant serait suffisant pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'au retour d'Hadès… Il soupira en espérant que oui, qu'au moins il ait pu le sauver… lui offrir un monde un peu meilleur…

**A l'extérieur de la sphère **

_- Shion ! Ne fais pas ça… je t'en prie… _supplia Dohko.  
><em>- Ai-je seulement le choix ? <em>répondit le Pope presque tristement._ Allons amour, vas-tu, toi me demander de ne pas le faire ?  
><em>_- Je… Oh Shion… Pourquoi _? murmura la Balance_. Pourquoi dois-tu encore te sacrifier ?  
><em>_- Pour toi, pour Shiryu, pour Athéna, pour mes chevaliers, des plus grands ou simples apprentis, pour l'humanité… cela te suffit comme raison ?  
><em>_- Es-tu pour autant obliger d'en arriver là ? _demanda doucement le Dragon, s'immisçant dans leur échange.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, persuadés d'avoir dressés une barrière mentale suffisante pour leur conversation soit strictement impossible d'atteindre Shiryu ou même d'être simplement perçue lui…

Un rire moqueur leur parvint comme une bouffée d'air frais en ces instants tragiques. Shiryu, qui avait largement dépassé toutes leurs espérances et continuait :

_- Avez-vous oubliés tous deux ce que vous m'avez si bien enseigné ?  
><em>_- De quoi veux-tu parler _? demanda Shion alors que son regard s'était accroché aux yeux verts à plusieurs mètres de lui :  
><em>- Les liens de cosmos évoluent, vous l'avez dit, et je suis convaincu que ces liens te permettront de survivre quoi que tu décides de faire Shion. Car nous serons là, avec toi…<br>__- C'est de la folie ! _répliqua le Pope_, je vous l'interdis !  
><em>_- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir Shion, nous sommes liés à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non_, répondit Dohko comprenant immédiatement où voulait en venir son élève et amant.

Shion secoua la tête, inquiet et heureux à la fois, avant de disparaître dans un panache doré se teintant de platine.

Il n'était plus tant de parler, mais d'agir.

- Shion ! hurla Athéna en le voyant disparaître.  
>- Ce cosmos… la coupa Odin. Est-il possible qu'il puisse connaître les secrets de ses ancêtres ?<br>- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Hadès qui sentait peu à peu le cosmos de son juge reprendre de la vigueur sous ses attentions.  
>- «Les atlantes ont été détruits par Zeus lui-même pour avoir défier les Dieux», c'est la version que nous connaissons tous, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua la divinité nordique. Mais savez-vous de quelle façon ce peuple était parvenu à être craint des Dieux eux-mêmes ? demanda-t-il.<br>- Ils ont élevés leurs cosmos à un point jamais atteint par quelque humain que ce soit, répondit Athéna. Et oui, Shion possède ce savoir en lui, comme tous les atlantes. Encore faut-il être capable de l'atteindre ce niveau…  
>- Visiblement, il en est capable, admira Odin. J'ignorais cela…<p>

Est-ce que Zeus le savait ? se demanda le Seigneur des lieux, il devait au moins s'en douter… Décidément, le vieil Olympien le surprendrait toujours. Maintenant ils avaient une chance, infime, certes, mais une chance… Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, une heure tout au plus, en déduit-il, il fallait qu'ils réussissent en une heure, sinon tout serait perdu.

- Il serait tant de soigner nos blessés, dit-il encore. Nous ne pouvons plus que surveiller que rien ne s'échappe de cette sphère maudite !

Siegfried avait déjà pris les devants et, un à un, les blessés étaient évacués vers les parties plus lointaines du palais. Shura refusa néanmoins de quitter la salle, des fois que son épée puisse servir à nouveau, et ce malgré les protestations d'Aldébaran déjà mort d'inquiétude à son sujet. Andromède, lui, fut évacuer d'office par un Saga craignant déjà les reproches de son jumeau et qui lui, ne prit en compte aucune de ses nombreuses objections.

Bud s'asura que Syd s'en remettrait et l'accompagna à l'arrière, il reviendrait ensuite, dit-il à Siegfried qui refusait lui aussi de quitter la salle. Io ne voulait pas quitter Poséidon mais ce dernier ordonna à Bian de le porter en lieux surs.

Les autres se posèrent ça et là, surveillant avec appréhension l'évolution de la situation, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer au cœur de cette maudite sphère, laissant les médecins les examiner et les soigner sommairement.

Hilda avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même et ordonna qu'on leur serve des boissons chaudes et un peu de nourriture que l'intendant du palais avait déjà fait préparer. Chacun accueillit cette collation avec plaisir. Ils étaient épuisés, affamés mais prêts à se relever à la moindre alerte et à mourir pour tenter de sauver le monde qu'il connaissait. Leur monde.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'intérieur de la sphère **

Le vouloir ? Apollon ne chercha pas vraiment la signification des paroles du Dieu de la mort. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, être enfin libéré de cosmos malsain et sauver celui qui l'avait si généreusement aidé depuis le début de ce nouvel enfer pour lui. Il devrait sans doute répondre de ses actes sous influence devant le conseil de Dieux, mais peu lui importait ce futur encore incertain pour l'instant. Il avait encore un mince espoir à sauver ici. Un mince fil qui menaçait de se couper à chaque instant. Un jeune homme dont il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment le rôle, mais qui était lié à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était à présent sa seule certitude dans ce chaos.

Alors, il se concentra, cherchant désespérément la position du guerrier divin, son cosmos sain ou purifié par le travail acharné du Dieu de la mort, s'insinuant à son tour dans celui corrompu, déjà bien trop occupé à gérer Thanatos et un tout nouvel arrivant possédant quasiment le même cosmos dévastateur que lui.

Des flammes dorées cherchaient, rencontrant parfois des lueurs argent ou platine, qu'elles évitaient ou contournaient, pour se concentrer encore et encore sur le cosmos blanc qui perdait à chaque instant un peu plus de force, d'intensité.

Le trouver ! Apollon se raccrochait à ça et persévérait. Son corps poussé dans ses extrêmes limites, il se fiait simplement à cette certitude qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, même dans ses moments les plus sombres, il devait réussir… Et enfin, il parvint à accrocher un filin très faible de cosmos blanc. Il s'y accrocha et avança, encore et encore au travers ce brouillard pourpre que son cosmos doré écartait pour lui. Il n'en voyait pas le bout mais pas à pas continuait de le suivre, obstinément. Il parvint finalement, au bout d'un périple qui lui parut interminable, à distinguer enfin une petite bulle blanche avec Mime, recroquevillé à l'intérieur, visiblement inconscient. Il la pénétra et prit le guerrier dans ses bras, renforçant de son cosmos doré le bulle blanche. Etait-il arrivé à temps ?

Thanatos sentit sa puissance. Qui était-il ? Ce cosmos, il le connaissait, il semblait ressurgir d'un lointain passé, un temps où lui-même intervenait encore peu dans cette guerre devenu depuis, quasi habituelle et sans fin.

Un atlante… il en restait peu aujourd'hui et pourtant l'un d'eux avait réussi l'exploit d'élever son cosmos à un stade quasi divin. Zeus avait en personne régit le sort de cette race depuis qu'il avait détruit l'Atlantide avec ses éclairs divins après leur rébellion contre les Dieux. Lui-même, Dieu de la mort avait reçu l'ordre de chasser et d'anéantir les survivants au nom du maître de l'Olympe, n'en épargnant que quelques-uns, qu'il avait exilés à Jamir, suivant les directives de Zeus.

Si un atlante de ce niveau était encore en vie, le roi des Dieux ne pouvait l'ignorer, c'était impossible.

En tout cas, il tombait à pic, cet atlante, quel qu'il soit. Peut-être à deux, avec un peu de chance, reverrait-il les yeux… non ! se sermonna-t-il, ne te berce pas d'espoirs inutiles ! Tu es un Dieu et tu dois te battre comme jamais ! Pour sauver ces yeux justement, pour qu'ils puissent s'ouvrir de nouveau sur un monde rempli d'espoir et pas sur un avenir noir !

Et Thanatos décupla ses forces, puisant, lui aussi, dans ses réserves, lacérant et détruisant tout ce mal qui résistait et persistait encore à vouloir le défier. Il gagnerait pour Hadès, pour Hypnos et surtout… surtout pour un humain qui avait ravi et fait fondre son cœur d'argent.

Shion peinait à se maintenir debout. Les nuages noirs attaquaient son bouclier de cosmos en permanence. Avait-il trop présumé de ses forces, de cette voix qui le guidait vers cet accomplissement, surgit du fin fond de sa mémoire ? Il sentit soudain la force de ses amants l'envahir peu à peu, renforçant son bouclier, son cosmos, son corps. Dohko, Shiryu mais aussi les autres chevaliers divins drainés par le cosmos du Dragon, et même ceux plus infimes, certes, mais présents quand même, de leurs compagnons respectifs. Ceux de Mu et de Kiki aussi, lointain mais présents, comme des témoins de la mémoire de leur race. Est-ce de cela que Shiryu voulait parler tout à l'heure ? Avait-il réellement une chance de défier encore une fois la mort ? Il devait y croire, garder cet espoir infime dans son cœur. Il se redressa et fit face à son destin. Il attaqua de toutes ses forces avec son cosmos renforcé par ceux de ses compagnons, le mal incarné qu'était ce brouillard pourpre.

Apollon tenait maintenant Mime dans ses bras, son cosmos pulsait encore, mais très faiblement. Autour d'eux, la bulle de d'énergie blanche avait maintenant pris la couleur dorée de son propre cosmos, épargnant le peu qu'il restait encore au jeune homme. Juste à temps, il était arrivé juste à temps. Le Dieu avait tant de questions sur ce jeune guerrier, mais il devrait encore patienter, pour l'instant il devait lui insuffler son énergie, son cosmos… y parviendrait-il seulement ? Il ignorait encore comment le cosmos de ce jeune guerrier avait été lié au sien et dans quelle proportion… Il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences d'un lien incomplet ou trop violent, ce serait la mort assurée pour Mime. Pourtant, il avait vu de ses yeux le lien parfait entre Hadès et son juge, entre Hypnos et Albéric. Odin le lui avait dit, il s'en souvenait parfaitement… l'équilibre, il devait simplement trouver le juste équilibre entre eux.

Ils étaient bien à l'abri pour l'instant, son cosmos les protégerait le temps nécessaire et autour de la bulle dorée, il sentait la présence de Thanatos et de Shion. Quel homme vraiment étrange ce Grand Pope, pensa-t-il brièvement, pouvant rivaliser avec le Dieu de la mort. Les deux étaient prêts à donner leurs vies dans ce combat, il devait les aider au plus vite ! Cela rachèterait peut-être un peu des ses fautes, si cela était encore possible. Mais dans l'immédiat… il caressa tendrement la joue pâle du guerrier dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le cosmos blanc et uniquement lui.

Il parvint à en saisir un fil et enroula le sien autour et il plongea malgré lui au plus profond de l'âme du jeune guerrier, revivant son passé et une partie du sien à travers sa mémoire.

Il se revit, attaché par les lourdes chaînes, dans cet antre du mal qu'avait été son dernier séjour sur Terre, juste au moment où le cosmos de Nikos avait explosé. La suite, ce qu'il avait seulement supposé, lui fut brutalement révélée à travers les yeux du guerrier qui n'était autre que ce gamin aux cheveux verts, présent lui aussi, dans cet enfer. Là était son lien avec Mime, comment ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

Il revit le cosmos glacial non pas se jeter, mais tenter de maintenir le cosmos ravageur de Nikos entre ses parois de glace. Camus du Verseau n'avait nullement voulu tuer le jeune homme mais avait au contraire empêché son corps de se consumer purement et simplement par le déchaînement trop violent et incontrôlé de son cosmos.

Il revit le déroulement de la scène, Sorrenzo se relevant, laçant ses ordres d'attaque et cet ultime phrase : « Tuez-les tous ! », avant de s'élancer lui-même contre le Verseau. Ce dernier n'avait eu d'autre choix de que le combattre, son statut de chevalier d'or maintenant dévoilé aux yeux de tous, non seulement par son armure qui l'avait recouvert, mais surtout par la puissance de son cosmos.

Mime, recevant l'ordre de son père ? Comment un père pouvait-il emmener un gamin dans cet enfer ? se demanda le Dieu, suivant toujours cette scène à travers les yeux mais aussi le cœur du guerrier entre ses bras. Il ressentit sa peur et son angoisse mais aussi son courage et sa volonté. La bonté et la pureté sans faille de son cœur quand il se plaça devant lui, enchaîné et inconscient prête à mourir pour le maintenir en vie.

Nikos se relevant aussi et s'extirpant de la glace qui l'avait maintenu en vie, ayant réussi par un formidable effort de volonté à maîtriser son cosmos, qui étonna et força l'admiration du jeune Mime, venir se placer à ses côtés et lui sourire. De ce sourire qu'il avait tant aimé, et disant au jeune homme : « Je tiendrais plus longtemps… promets-moi de le sauver… s'il te plait, au nom d'Odin ». La surprise que Mime ressentit à cet instant en comprenant que Nikos venait également d'Asgard. Mais également sa promesse, sincère et venue du fond de son jeune cœur : « Tu as ma parole, qui que tu sois, sur mon… notre royaume ».

Le déchaînement de violence, ensuite. Les jeunes gens se jetant corps et âmes dans une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner, armés de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, tessons de bouteilles, chaînes ou fouets servant d'ordinaire à les battre, tombant contre des armes à feu ou des guerriers ayant un minimum de cosmos.

Camus, se battant avec acharnement contre Sorrenzo. Le père de Mime, bataillant contre ses sbires. Et Nikos et lui, jeune guerrier pas encore tout à fait formé, horrifié par ce chaos et protégeant encore et encore le Dieu dont il ignorait tout, mais ne pouvant lui éviter tous les coups, même s'il en prenait lui aussi. Les cris, les coups de feu, l'enfer se déchaînait autour de lui et pourtant, malgré la peur, malgré l'horreur, il tenait encore et encore. Nikos, finissant par tomber, à peu près au même moment où Camus portait enfin le coup fatal à son ennemi.

Mais la bataille avait pris des proportions gigantesques, impossible à stopper par la seule mort de son chef, et il avait encore fallu longtemps avant que le silence et les gémissements des blessés parviennent enfin aux oreilles du jeune guerrier. Il était dévasté de douleur devant ce triste spectacle, mais réalisa qu'il était encore debout dans ce chaos indescriptible de corps s'enchevêtrant les uns sur autres, morts ou blessés mortellement pour la plupart.

Comment avait-il encore trouvé la force de le détacher, lui, de l'allonger sur le sol et de commencer à soigner ses blessures sans même ses préoccuper des siennes ? Comment avait-il pu lui parler avec une telle douceur quand il s'était quelque peu éveillé ? C'était un mystère pour le Dieu qui sentait maintenant les pulsions de son cosmos reprendre peu à peu vie en acceptant le sien, et en fusionnant avec. Enfin…

La suite des événements qu'il put encore voir fut cet instant où Mime les yeux plein de larmes lui disait _: « j'ai promis, je te sauverais Alex »_ et la lyre. La fameuse lyre, d'où s'échappait les fins fils de cosmos blanc en même temps que cette douce musique si chère à son cœur, pénétrant son corps blessé et inconscient, lui offrant bien plus qu'une simple guérison. Car il ne s'était pas contenter de le guérir mais avait fait en sorte de protéger à jamais en lui offrant une partie de son cosmos. Un don qui lui avait coûté son cœur, car sans le savoir, il avait lui-même réussi une fusion avec les infimes traces du cosmos divin encore présent dans le corps de l'humain qu'il était devenu. Il avait purifié son corps en partie déjà infesté par le mal, mais n'était pas parvenu à le faire totalement, son cosmos était alors encore trop faible pour y parvenir. Et il s'était retrouvé lui-même infesté par ce mal qu'il tentait désespérément, nuit après nuit, de chasser du corps d'Alex. Il vit encore que son cœur s'était fermé en reportant sa haine sur celui qui l'avait mené dans cet enfer. Et enfin, sa délivrance par un autre chevalier, celui du Phoenix, qui avait su faire sauter les chaînes entravant son cœur blessé et libérer son cosmos purificateur.

Mime ouvrit doucement les yeux, si différents du souvenir d'Apollon, et pourtant si semblables par la tendresse et l'amour qu'il pouvait y lire :

- Apollon…  
>- Ne parles pas, tu es encore faible… répondit le Dieu en se penchant sur le visage bien trop pâle. Je vais te sauver, dit-il encore en s'emparant des lèvres douces qui s'ouvrirent pour lui.<p>

Et au travers de ce baiser, il fit exploser son propre cosmos qui se mêlait maintenant à celui du guerrier dans une harmonie parfaite, lui ouvrant un autre monde, fait d'amour et d'espoir.

Il ne sentit pas vraiment celui de Mime, finissant de purifier le cœur divin, accomplissant enfin ce qu'il n'avait pu faire autrefois et liant à jamais leurs deux destinées, sans même en avoir conscience. L'aurait-il su d'ailleurs, que cela n'aurait rien changé à sa décision de purifier à jamais ce cœur qu'il aimait bien plus que sa propre vie.

Ooo000ooO

**A l'extérieur de la sphère **

Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever maintenant, songea Odin en reportant son regard vers la sphère qui semblait avoir perdu la moitié de son volume d'origine. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Il pouvait sentir les cosmos de Thanatos et de Shion baisser dangereusement, frôler presque parfois le néant. Il pouvait également voir le chevalier divin du Dragon drainant encore et encore plus de cosmos pour l'envoyer vers son compagnon, tirant à chaque instant, un peu plus dans ses propres réserves, tous comme tous ceux qui l'alimentaient.

Hypnos s'épuisait également, tentant, consciemment ou non, de protéger Albéric. Un nouveau cosmos s'ajouta soudain à celui du Dieu du sommeil. Il en chercha l'origine, il venait tout droit des Enfers. S'il avait pu le suivre, il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé Eaque, qui pourtant n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais il aurait vu également que ce dernier avait rageusement saisi les fils de cosmos l'entourant pour envoyer ce qu'il lui restait de cosmos vers le Dieu de la mort, via son jumeau. Lui aussi prêt à mourir. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, il savait, devinait celui qui, aux portes de la mort, tentait désespérément de sauver son âme sœur.

Odin sourit. Que ce monde avait donc changé… il pouvait voir et admirer ces liens, sentir tout ce qu'ils représentaient, tout l'amour qui en émanait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Athéna qui soutenait de son mieux à présent Shiryu, l'encourageant avec force et tendresse, persévérance et attention. Un peu à l'image d'une grande sœur, plutôt que d'une Déesse.

Où puisait-elle cette foi inébranlable envers ses hommes, ses compagnons ? C'était un mystère pour lui, mais peut-être aussi ce qui les sauverait dans un avenir proche.

Lui-même se sentait vidé et épuisé, il n'avait pas pris forme humaine depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il avait dû mal à gérer le corps qui avait accueilli sa réincarnation, avec pourtant, une totale dévotion.

Une tasse de café lui fut soudain mise dans les mains, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Vous avez aussi besoin de reprendre des forces sous cette forme, lui fit remarquer fort justement le guerrier divin de Gamma.  
>- Merci Tol, dit-il en appréciant, cette fois à sa juste valeur, le guerrier lui souriant. Peut-être allait-il finalement garder cette forme un peu plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour connaître un peu mieux ce grand et fort guerrier qui le servait… Percer peut-être le mystère de ce regard franc et noble qui lui tendait maintenant un sandwich où il mordit avec plaisir, mais qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Poséidon se leva soudain en criant :<br>- C'est quoi ça encore ?

Ils suivirent tous son mouvement, déjà prêt à reprendre le combat mais ne purent que constater, impuissants, ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Du centre de la sphère sombre émanait soudain un puissant cosmos doré qu'il reconnurent sans peine, celui du Dieu du soleil, mais pour les Dieux présents, ils purent découvrir qu'il n'était plus seul mais lié à un autre, blanc et pur qu'il identifièrent aussi, celui de Mime.

De ce point précis, jaillit la puissance du fils de Zeus qui, par son aura divine, grignota puis dévora littéralement le cosmos sombre dans une explosion phénoménale qui illumina violement la pièce et les força à fermer les yeux quelques instants et s'accrocher à ce qu'ils trouvèrent à leurs portées, tant la déflagration fut violente et brutale.

Quand ils les rouvrirent, un peu sonnés il faut bien le dire, ils ne virent qu'un amas de fumée, leur cachant encore le centre de la pièce. Plusieurs guerriers encore à peu près en en état la soufflèrent du mieux qu'ils purent avec leurs cosmos. Et peu à peu, ils distinguèrent ce qui semblait être des silhouettes aux contours encore incertains et bien trop floues pour qu'ils puissent les reconnaître. Trois apparemment, constata Odin alors que petit à petit leur apparaissaient un peu plus de détails, et chacune semblant entourée d'une bulle dorée. C'était, sans aucun doute possible, ce qui les avait protégés au moment le plus violent de la déflagration de cosmos d'Apollon.

Cette chevelure verte… Shiryu se précipita mais à bout de force, trébucha. Un bras secourable l'empêcha de tomber, Aïolia le rattrapant de justesse. Angelo passa un des siens autour de sa taille et, sans un mot, et les deux chevaliers le guidèrent jusqu'au Grand Pope qui était encore entouré d'une légère bulle dorée, s'éteignant doucement. Le Dragon se laissa tomber à genoux, recevant contre lui le corps de son amant, les yeux cherchant avec une inquiétude visible, le moindre signe de vie.

Un peu plus loin, Hypnos s'était également précipité vers son jumeau alors qu'Albéric, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, se traînait jusqu'à la troisième bulle dorée en train de s'éteindre où il avait reconnu, la chevelure orange de Mime, toujours dans les bras d'Apollon.

Le soleil vint soudain poser ses premiers rayons sur la scène, chassant les dernières ombres de poussière. Un soleil sain et peut-être un peu plus brillant que d'ordinaire, comme s'il venait remercier ceux qui l'avait sauvé, in extremis.

Thanatos fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux qui se plantèrent dans ceux dorés, de son double :

- Eaque…

Ce fut Hadès, maintenant parvenu jusqu'à lui, qui répondit à son interrogation :

- Il s'en sortira.

En effet, dès que la sphère sombre avait disparu, le Dieu des Enfers, tout comme ses homologues d'ailleurs, avait pu transférer une partie de son cosmos sur son royaume à la recherche des blessés et notamment du juge et de Pandore encore affaiblis, les préservant tous deux de la mort. Il s'accroupit en face de son second et passa sa main sur sa joue :

- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! lui promit-il.

Thanatos hocha simplement la tête avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son jumeau, refermant ses yeux d'argent pour goûter à un repos bien mérité.

Hadès se dirigea ensuite vers Shion, déjà entouré par ses chevaliers et sa Déesse, qui venait juste de rouvrir, lui aussi, les yeux. Le Dragon, et quelque part loin d'ici la Balance, lui transféraient déjà la force nécessaire à une remise en forme. Même si après un tel exploit, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour être sur pied. Il prendrait plaisir à discuter un peu plus tard avec cet homme, mais pour l'instant, il le laissa à ses retrouvailles pour parvenir enfin à son neveu, toujours à genoux avec Mime dans les bras qu'Albéric tentait vainement de récupérer.

Poséidon et Odin l'avaient déjà rejoint, mais le jeune Dieu ne semblait pas encore se rendre compte que tout était fini et qu'il avait enfin triomphé. Athéna, rassurée sur le sort de son Grand Pope, vint également les rejoindre et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule :

- Apollon, mon frère, laisse-nous porter secours à Mime, dit-elle en l'entourant de son cosmos doux.

L'interpellé releva enfin la tête qu'il avait obstinément gardée baissée et sembla enfin réaliser où il se trouvait et ce qui ce passait. Il desserra alors doucement son étreinte autour du jeune Mime et laissa enfin Albéric l'examiner :

- Faites vite, il est si faible… Je n'ai plus assez de force, dit-il simplement.

Odin se pencha et posa la main sur le front du jeune guerrier, insufflant en lui le cosmos divin de son royaume, mais sans toutefois pouvoir le sortir de son inconscience :

- Il devrait tenir jusqu'à que tu puisses toi-même le soigner, répondit-il en regardant le fils de Zeus qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le jeune Asgardien contre lui et de relever fièrement la tête :

- Je vous suivrais où vous voudrez si vous me laissez le temps de le sauver, dit-il encore en regardant tour à tour les quatre divinités présentes autour de lui, je ne vous demande que cette faveur et…. celle de me permettre de parler à Camus du Verseau.  
>- Demain. Nous verrons tout cela demain, dit Odin en se redressant. Il est grand temps pour nous tous de se reposer un peu. La nuit a été bien longue, ici comme dans tous vos Sanctuaires et je suis certain que Zeus lui-même veillera sur notre repos.<p>

Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, le tonnerre retentit au loin. Coïncidence ou simple hasard, aucun ne chercha à comprendre et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les chambres en état de les recevoir les plus proches. Aucun protocole ou même simplement rang ne fut mis en évidence. Les premiers arrivés prenaient la première chambre disponible et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent tous refuge, par deux, trois ou plus suivant les cas, dans des lits qui leurs tendaient les bras. Les plus vaillants aidant, voir portant les plus faibles.

Hilda, Flamme et Athéna se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la même pièce, alors que dans la chambre voisine, Apollon s'allongeait et qu'Albéric déposait à ses côtés Mime. Un peu plus loin, Hadès aidé de Minos, faisait de même avec Rhadamanthe reprenant tout juste conscience. Shion, lui, fut porté par Aïolia et Camus alors qu'Angelo aidait Shiryu. Poséidon ne permit à personne de transporter Io, l'emmenant lui-même à la première chambre qu'il trouva encore inoccupée. Un peu plus loin, Milo soutenu par Hyoga et Siegfried, rejoignait une autre où Camus les retrouva bientôt, le guerrier d'Alpha retrouvant quand à lui Fenryl un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce. Et nombre de scènes semblables ponctuèrent les couloirs du palais, le temps que tous enfin puissent trouver une place et prendre un repos bien mérité.

Odin fut le seul à demeurer dans la salle dévastée, attendant la confirmation de la faveur qu'il venait de demander au maître de l'Olympe. Il s'installa sur un des trônes, que, un peu plus tôt, Tol avait redressé pour lui, patientant jusqu'à plus aucun mouvement ne fasse plus entendre. Alors seulement, il put distinguer une silhouette qui s'était maintenue hors de vue de quiconque et qui vint le saluer :

- Hermès, quel plaisir de te revoir !  
>- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Seigneur Odin, répondit le messager de Zeus qui se redressa avant de délivrer son message. Tous les Sanctuaires vont bénéficier de la protection toute puissante de Zeus pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures, comme vous en avez émit le souhait, Seigneur Odin.<br>- Merci, répondit le maître des lieux en se laissant aller sur le trône alors que déjà Hermès repartait vers l'Olympe.

Il n'avait plus guère de courage et pourtant il se leva pour rejoindre lui aussi, une chambre où s'était déjà endormi Tol de Gamma, vaincu par son aura toute puissante. Seul moyen que le Dieu avait trouvé pour l'empêcher de revenir le chercher, comme s'apprêtait à le faire le guerrier. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de s'allonger à ses côtés, non qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais plutôt qu'il préférait conquérir que de s'approprier de par son rang. Et ce guerrier méritait toutes ses attentions, mais se laissa volontiers tomber sur l'autre, épuisé mais maintenant rassuré sur le sort des différents Sanctuaires que personne ne pourrait tenter d'attaquer pendant ces prochaine heures de repos.

Car dans tous, chacun se laissait aller également à un sommeil réparateur.

Pour celui d'Athéna, c'était directement dans le bureau du Grand Pope que les chevaliers trouvèrent refuge, tous ensembles, après que Dohko ait encore trouvé la force de faire installer Marine dans une des chambres et Kevin et Kiki dans une autre.

Au Sanctuaire sous-marin c'est dans la salle de réception encore intacte que les marinas et les deux sirènes s'installèrent, ou plutôt s'écroulèrent pour ce repos.

Les spectres, aux Enfers, assurant l'intérim en attendant le retour de leur maître, prirent leurs quartiers tout prés du Palais, laissant juste un ou deux gardes veiller sur les sommeils de Pandore et d'Eaque.

Et enfin le Sanctuaire d'Apollon accueillit les guerriers et les artistes encore vivant, revenant enfin de leur longue et incertaine quête, entreprise par le maître bien des années auparavant, et qui enfin semblait avoir atteint son but.

A suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, ils s'en sortent tous, pas sans mal, mais ils sont vivants, tout juste pour certains quand même. Le réveil ? Le voici ainsi que quelques explications, merci encore et bonne semaine ! Bisous._

__Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, comme je le dis plus haut, certains sont plus touchés que d'autres. Voici le réveil... j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci encore, bonne semaine, bisous.__

_Merci encore de votre fidélité. Le réveil et un peu d'explications dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 48**

**Palais d'Asgard, 12 heures plus tard**

Apollon s'éveilla dans un palais complètement silencieux. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait arraché à son sommeil réparateur, il en aurait juré. Il regarda, sans vraiment s'y arrêter, le décor simple de la chambre où il avait finalement trouvé un peu de repos. Visiblement, cette partie du palais était bien loin des suites somptueuses où on les avait installés à la base. Mais étrangement, il s'y sentait bien mieux. Sûrement en partie à cause de événements récents, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait sentir la diffuse présence d'une aura bien connue, celle de son père… et c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait la capter avec autant de facilité.

Roulé en boule à ses côtés, se tenait toujours Mime, encore endormi. Il passa sa main au dessus de lui, nimbée d'un léger cosmos, examinant l'état général de son jeune compagnon. Mais déjà la vie semblait réapparaître dans le corps du jeune homme, même s'il lui faudrait encore bien des heures pour récupérer totalement de l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir. Physiquement, il s'en sortirait, c'était certain. Mais moralement, là c'était tout autre chose et rien n'était gagné. Seul l'avenir apporterait un élément de réponse à cette question, car il se sentait douloureusement responsable de l'état du jeune guerrier.

Le Dieu se leva doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger le sommeil de Mime et sortit de la chambre. Rien ne bougeait mais une lueur bleutée semblait lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. L'heure de son jugement avait-elle sonnée ? Il ne s'y soustrairait pas, il l'avait promis. De plus, Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant pour Mime, autant voir ce qu'on lui voulait, se dit-il en suivant le chemin indiqué. Tant qu'on le laissait s'assurer de sa santé, pour l'instant, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Pour l'heure, tous les humains semblaient encore endormis, mais il pouvait nettement sentir l'aura des Dieux présents en ce lieu, elles aussi éveillées. Tout comme lui, ces quelques heures leur avaient largement suffit pour se remettre. Encore l'avantage d'être une divinité. Il s'enfonça dans une partie du palais qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais après tout, il n'avait guère pris le temps de connaître les lieux avant. Ce palais devait recéler bien des mystères, il avait tout de même était construit par Odin lui-même… il sourit en songeant que ce genre de détail lui aurait totalement échappé quelques heures plus tôt…

Dans une autre chambre un peu plus loin, Shion s'éveilla également en sursaut. Il se dégagea doucement des bras du Dragon endormi qui semblait ne pas l'avoir lâché depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux étendus dans ce lit. Il pouvait également sentir Dohko, dormant lui aussi, à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Sur un autre lit dans la chambre, se trouvait Aïolia récupérant comme ses compagnons.

Un bruissement discret se fit entendre dans le couloir, des pas. Il se leva, intrigué. Un peu trop brusquement quand même, car un vertige le prit tout de suite et il dut se rasseoir précipitamment sur le lit, dérangeant involontairement Shiryu qui grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne s'éveilla pas, à son grand soulagement. L'atlante sourit et caressa tendrement la longue et douce chevelure ébène, se demandant si sans lui, il aurait survécu cette fois… mais il n'était pas encore l'heure de comprendre tout ce qui s'était déroulé et les questions, nombreuses, qui germaient dans son esprit devraient attendre encore un peu. Il devait dans l'immédiat comprendre comment il s'était réveillé et pourquoi. Surtout qu'il semblait bien être le seul a l'être !

Shion prit cette fois ses précautions et se releva doucement, s'assurant sur ses jambes et vérifiant rapidement son état général. Il se sentait fatigué et vidé, mais son cosmos semblait déjà avoir repris des forces, seul son corps peinait encore à suivre. Mais il se régénérait vite également, étrange… Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mené un si rude combat quelques heures auparavant. Comment avait-il pu récupérer aussi vite alors que tous paraissaient encore dormir et bien loin d'avoir repris un minimum de forces ?

Il sortit lentement à son tour dans le couloir désert, sondant les environs. Il perçut tout de suite l'aura de sa Déesse, ainsi que celles des autres Dieux présents, mais aucun humain ne semblait les accompagner. Rapidement, du moins le plus rapidement que le lui permettait son corps encore quelque peu harassé, il suivit l'aura d'Athéna. Il se retrouva bientôt dans une partie du palais qui paraissait à l'abandon, ou tout du moins inoccupée, rectifia-t-il mentalement. Car l'endroit était apparemment entretenu mais très ancien. Il finit par parvenir devant une porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Athéna était derrière, il le sentait :

- Entrez Shion, nous vous attendions !

Il se retrouva dans une salle circulaire où s'étaient rassemblés les Dieux. Une pièce qui semblait appartenir à un siècle révolu de part ses fresques ornant chaque mur, ou plutôt faisant le tour de la salle sur le seul mur, et qui relataient les exploits du seigneur des lieux. Ils étaient tous là. Odin assis sur un trône semblait présider cette étrange réunion et c'était lui qui l'avait invité à entrer.

Un siège libre, ou plutôt un trône un peu plus simple que celui qu'occupait Odin mais le même que ceux où étaient installées les autres divinités présentes, semblait n'attendre que lui à côté de sa Déesse. Il n'y avait aucun autre mobilier dans la salle, il y prit donc place, se demandant quand même pourquoi il était là. Il interrogea Athéna du regard qui se contenta de lui sourire alors que Poséidon prenait la parole :

- Je le répète, Shion n'a rien à faire en ce lieu ! dit-il d'une voix rageuse, et pour une fois le Grand Pope était presque d'accord avec lui.

Mais sa curiosité était maintenant éveillée et son esprit grand ouvert. Quoi qu'il fasse ici, il avait sûrement un rôle à y tenir vu qu'Odin l'y avait lui-même convié.

- Et moi je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici sur mon invitation et que je suis seul à décider qui pénètre dans cette salle et assiste au conseil des Dieux d'Asgard ! lui rétorqua calmement Odin.  
>- Je sens nettement la présence de mon père, dit Apollon qui pensait être face à ses juges, vient-il également se joindre à nous ?<br>- Non, mais je lui ai permis d'y assister de l'Olympe, bien qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas y prendre part, répondit Odin, lui souriant.  
>- Et puis-je vous demander le pourquoi de ce conseil ? interrogea Hadès.<br>- En fait, c'est plus une information et une mise en garde que je veux vous transmettre à tous avant de retourner vers le Walhalla rejoindre les miens. J'ai fini mon travail ici bas et grâce à vous tous, j'ai pu protéger mon peuple. Mais avant de repartir, je vous dois ces informations, même si vous finiriez par les trouver sans mon aide. Et si j'ai convié Shion à ce conseil, c'est qu'il y a sa place par ce qu'il a accompli ici même et dont vous avez tous été les témoins !

Poséidon se renfrogna mais ne commenta pas :

- Bien, alors commençons, continua Odin, vous n'ignorez rien ni les uns, ni les autres de ces ténèbres qui envahissent parfois le cœur des humains et qui vont même jusqu'à les posséder totalement et les soumettre à leurs seules volontés.

Le seigneur des lieux fit un rapide tour de la salle pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien l'attention de tous avant de poursuivre :

- Elles prennent bien souvent corps, comme nous l'avons vu durant cette bataille, ou même encore récemment au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au travers d'esprits que nous appelons malins, démons ou que sais-je encore… Leurs pouvoirs leur permettent de sonder et déceler ce qui réside de plus refoulé au plus profond du cœur et de l'âme, et il ne leur reste plus qu'à matérialiser ce qu'elles ont découvert. C'est ainsi que naissent ces esprits dits maléfiques, nourris par ce que l'humain a de plus noir ou de plus pernicieux en lui. Ce qui était nouveau cette fois, c'est que ces ténèbres s'étaient attaquées à une divinité en la personne d'Apollon, fils de Zeus et surtout le Dieu du Soleil qui inonde le monde entier de ses rayons bienfaisants. Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce qui serait arrivé si elles étaient parvenues à leurs fins ?

Il laissa encore un instant de silence, jetant un regard à tous, le temps d'être sûr que ses paroles avaient atteint leur objectif.

Apollon frissonna violement, tandis que les autres réprimèrent vivement des images de chaos diverses. Ce fut finalement Athéna qui brisa le silence :

- Ces ténèbres ont toujours fait partie de ce monde, je les combats depuis la nuit des temps… Ma chevalerie a même été créée pour m'y aider. De plus, certains ici même les ont déjà abritées en leurs cœurs.  
>- C'est vrai, reconnut Hadès, mais tu as toujours été là pour mettre un frein à nos débordements… Alors pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas été ainsi cette fois encore ? demanda-t-il pensivement, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier d'ailleurs, plutôt une réflexion personnelle prononcée à voix haute.<br>- Sûrement en partie parce que vous n'étiez pas aussi infecté que l'a été Apollon et que l'intervention d'Athéna suffisait à faire refouler ces ombres malfaisantes. Mais savez-vous d'où sont nées ces ténèbres ? demanda Odin, sans répondre plus à la question du maître des Enfers.  
>- Quelle importance ? rétorqua Poséidon, elles existent, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.<br>- Au contraire, toutes les réponses à nos questions résident je pense dans ce point crucial, le contra Thanatos. Je combats moi aussi ces ténèbres depuis la nuit des temps, bien avant l'avènement des Olympiens, ce qui veut dire bien avant vous Athéna, ne vous en déplaise… rajouta-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière.

Mais la Déesse ne se vexa aucunement et lui sourit :

- Or, à mesure que le temps passe, leurs pouvoirs s'intensifient, reprit Thanatos, comme si elles s'adaptaient sans cesse…  
>- Un peu comme le cosmos… commenta Shion pensif. Sont-elles liées au cosmos ? Car si c'est le cas, elles continueront de croître et de gagner en puissance… quelques soient nos efforts !<br>- Vous insinuez que cela peut recommencer ? paniqua presque Apollon. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre comme je l'ai fait ces dernières années… Etre poussé malgré soi vers une seule direction, c'est comme… il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.  
>- Perdre son libre arbitre, compléta Shion lui venant en aide.<br>- Oui et non, avoua-t-il, car on est persuadé que c'est de notre fait et non celui de quelqu'un d'autre ou de quelque chose d'autre…  
>- Malheureusement rien ne dit que cela ne se reproduira pas ! confirma Odin, et c'est là où je voulais en venir. Comme vous l'avez fort bien deviné Shion, ces ténèbres se dissimulent bien dans l'immensité du cosmos. Elles y sont nées, tout comme Hypnos et Thanatos des Dieux originels. Elles sont bien plus anciennes que la plupart d'entre vous. Leurs origines remontent à la création du monde tel que nous l'avons toujours connu et elles demeureront encore longtemps. Peut-on seulement les détruire ? Je l'ignore. Ce qu'elles sont réellement ? Nul ne le sait exactement à ma connaissance. Les désirs cachés ? L'ambition ? La luxure ? Ou que sais-je d'autre encore. D'où sont-elles issues ? Là encore, les suppositions sont nombreuses, mais aucune certitude… Ce qu'elles veulent par contre semble très clair. Pouvoir se matérialiser et se multiplier dans le cœur des humains.<br>- Donc, à l'origine elles ne le peuvent pas, commenta Hypnos. Dans ce cas elles sont impossibles à localiser dans l'immensité cosmique.  
>- Elles peuvent simplement y demeurer et y évoluer, compléta Thanatos. Et si je suis un des seuls Dieux à pouvoir les tuer, c'est sûrement parce que nous avons les mêmes origines, Nyx.*<p>

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, un échange intense qui les amena sans prononcer une parole à la même conclusion. Si ces ténèbres étaient belles et bien issues de leur propre génitrice, alors ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire.

- La Déesse originelle de la nuit, fille du Chaos et épouse et sœur d'Erèbe, commenta Shion. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps avant de s'en prendre directement aux divinités ?  
>- Il est plus difficile de contrôler le cosmos d'une divinité que d'un humain ordinaire, même lorsque ce dernier a développé son propre cosmos. Et l'esprit et le cœur d'un Dieu sont bien plus longs à conquérir aussi, expliqua Odin. Il est facile de profiter de la part d'ombre que chaque humain porte en lui, de le pousser vers la voie qu'elles choisissent pour lui et elles ne s'attaquent qu'à ceux quelles sont sûres de pouvoir manipuler à leur aise. Elles sont pernicieuses et patientes, elles sont le mal incarné. Dans le cœur d'un humain, elles deviennent esprits et incarnent ses plus grandes peurs mais aussi sa soif de pouvoir, de vengeance, ou tout ce qui peut l'habiter. Un étrange mélange entre l'envie et le désespoir. Mais le cœur des Dieux est différent, même dans le corps d'un humain, il conserve sa force et sa mémoire. Il leur a sûrement fallu plusieurs siècles de patience et d'acharnement pour arriver à juste pénétrer celui d'Apollon, créer les conditions nécessaires autour de lui pour parvenir à ce qu'elles avaient besoin jusqu'à ce cataclysme que, grâce à vous tous, nous avons pu empêcher in extremis. Mais rien ne prouve qu'elles n'aient pas reproduit ailleurs le même travail et ce avec la même patience millénaire. N'oubliez pas qu'elles peuvent aussi attaquer les plus proches serviteurs des Dieux… un chevalier d'or par exemple.<br>- Saga, murmura Athéna.  
>- Oui, entre autres. Chaque humain doit en permanence lutter contre le mal qu'il porte en lui et s'il doute, si ce qu'il croit être le destin s'en mêle, il peut sombrer aussi sûrement que l'a fait le chevalier des Gémeaux autrefois… Vous devez tous être conscient de cela pour l'avenir.<p>

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Apollon, continuant :

- Sans le savoir, un de mes guerriers a uni son destin au vôtre alors que vous étiez déjà atteint par ces ombres maléfiques.  
>- Mime… murmura ce dernier.<br>- Oui, pour tenir sa promesse envers Nikos, il a uni son cosmos au votre, celui d'un Dieu, et ce sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait car il ignorait alors tout de votre véritable condition. Je doute qu'il ait réellement compris ce qu'il accomplissait alors… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a pu rendre cette première union d'un homme et d'un Dieu possible et durable. Grâce à sa pureté, vous êtes aujourd'hui hors de danger et il vous a ouvert une nouvelle voie pour combattre. Tout comme Athéna l'avait fait envers ses chevaliers, quand sa garde a uni ses forces d'instinct pour combattre Arlès.  
>- L'union des cosmos…<br>- Oui. C'est votre nouvelle arme et pour l'instant la seule que ces ténèbres ne peuvent contrer, pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'elle ne peut être atteinte que par la pureté, du moins je le suppose et à ce stade c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer. Il vous faut exploiter et parfaire cette arme si vous tenez à sauver et à préserver ce monde tel qu'il est. Car ces ombres qui autrefois s'équilibraient avec le bien prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Est-ce dû à la nature actuel du monde et des hommes d'aujourd'hui ? Encore une question sans réponse, malheureusement…  
>- Mais la génération suivante aura tout oublié de ceci ! opposa Poséidon. Seul les Dieux conservent leur mémoire ancestrale !<br>- Là est toute la question, dit Shion. Les miens avaient trouvé le moyen de pouvoir transmettre leur savoir. Sinon, comment aurais-je su quoi faire ? Nous avons tous senti une évolution de ce partage de cosmos et je suis presque certain que cela va continuer…  
>- C'est aussi mon avis, intervint Thanatos, sans une évolution capitale, aucun de nous n'aurait pu s'unir à un humain. Il est d'ors et déjà certain que nous faisons face à cette évolution du cosmos. Bien que je n'aie pas encore découvert comment ni pourquoi cela ait pu se produire.<br>- Il vous appartient de résoudre ce mystère, conclut Odin. Restez vigilanst à tout ce qui vous entoure et ne vous divisez pas. Vous êtes bien plus fort tous ensemble que séparément, quoique vous en pensiez. C'est le dernier conseil que je peux vous donner avant de vous quitter, il est grand temps pour moi de reprendre ma place.

Sur ces derniers mots, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, les invitant tous à sortir. Odin leur avait transmis ce qu'il savait, ou du moins, ce qu'il jugeait utile qu'ils sachent à ce stade, à eux de faire l'avenir. Si avenir il y avait, il était entre leurs mains à tous. Les questions étaient encore nombreuses, les hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, mais chacun savait en franchissant ces portes que le seigneur des lieux leur confiait l'avenir de la planète entière.

Odin referma les lourdes portes après leur départ à l'aide de son cosmos, comme il referma le passage dimensionnel qu'il avait créé menant à cette partie du palais après leurs retours vers celui d'aujourd'hui et resta seul pour converser à son aise avec le maître de l'Olympe :

- Tu leur en as trop dit ! lui reprocha immédiatement ce dernier.  
>- Je dirais plutôt, pas encore assez, lui rétorqua Odin. Je te rappelle quand même qu'ils ignorent encore pourquoi ces ténèbres s'en sont soudainement prises aux mondes des humains avec tant de hargne ! Allant même jusqu'à réduire les anciennes croyances à de simples faits mythologiques, créés par les hommes eux-mêmes… Quelle ironie quand on y songe sérieusement non ?<br>- D'accord, d'accord, lui concéda de mauvaise grâce Zeus, craignant d'avoir encore une fois à subir le reproche maintenant millénaire de ses erreurs de jugement passées…

Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner alors qu'il combattait les titans que ce fléau avait déjà été semé dans le cosmos d'où il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir sortir ? Et que l'ultime vengeance de ces derniers avait été de créer la brèche qui lui permettrait d'avoir un jour accès au monde des humains ? Comment deviner que le peuple atlante, en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir et de savoir, mais qui l'avait ouvertement défié, possédait déjà l'arme suprême pour le combattre efficacement ? Arme qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour enfin faire renaître… Encore heureux qu'une vague intuition l'ait persuadée de conserver quelques-uns de ses descendants vivants… car ce n'était nullement un hasard si Shion avait été le premier humain à s'ouvrir à la fusion des cosmos, transmettant par ce simple fait une partie de ses connaissances à un autre grand chevalier totalement humain lui, Dohko… Enfin le passé était le passé et revenir en arrière présentait encore bien plus de risque que de laisser se dérouler les choses maintenant.

Il soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre :

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, c'est à eux de sauver ce monde désormais…  
>- Oui, ils ont toutes les cartes en mains… Mais il nous faudra encore plusieurs siècles de patience avant de savoir si ils sont bien parvenus à maîtriser le jeu dans son entier… les inciter à aller plus vite, reviendrait à reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'ont fait les atlantes… et avec les mêmes risques…<br>- Plusieurs générations s'écouleront avant de savoir si nous avons pris la bonne décision, en attendant nous devrons continuer à veiller à ce que cet héritage ancestral ne s'en prenne pas encore à d'autres divinités !  
>- Et c'est bien tout ce qu'on peut faire, approuva Odin.<p>

Et sur cet étrange et mystérieux échange, cette partie secrète du palais retomba doucement dans l'ombre, gardée et entretenue par quelques fidèles serviteurs, au service du maître des lieux depuis des générations. Odin quitta à son tour le palais, mais pas pour rejoindre les siens, comme il l'avait dit. Non, il se rendit dans une petite maison située à l'orée des bois entourant le palais, et s'installa tranquillement en attendant le retour de son propriétaire.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, les divinités et Shion avaient atteint sans encombre la salle dévastée où s'était déroulée la bataille de la nuit précédente.

Ils s'y arrêtèrent un à un, hésitants, regardant presque avec étonnement le chaos régnant encore dans la pièce où personne n'avait pénétré depuis.

Aucun d'eux n'osait encore briser le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées ou réflexions suite aux dernières révélations d'Odin. Mais la vie devait impérativement reprendre son cours, ils en étaient cruellement conscients. Dans une heure à peine, tous les humains qui avaient participés à la bataille de la veille se réveilleraient. Comment rependre le cours d'une vie après avoir découvert que le danger menaçait encore, qu'il risquait de fondre à nouveau sur eux et que tout serait à recommencer ?

Pourtant, petit à petit, à mesure que leur parvenaient les bruits du palais se réveillant lentement, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à revenir au présent, mettant pour un temps de côté la multitude d'interrogations diverses et variées pour leur avenir à tous.

Thanatos fut sans doute le premier à reprendre totalement pied dans le présent, sûrement parce que son inquiétude pour celui qu'il avait laissé aux Enfers, déferla de nouveau comme un cri dans son esprit. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer car déjà Hadès acquiesçait d'un signe de tête à la demande qu'il n'avait pas encore formulée pour son retour dans le royaume souterrain. Le Dieu de la mort prit néanmoins le temps de se tourner vers le Grand Pope :

- D'où que vous tiriez vos pouvoirs, nous allons être amené à nous revoir très vite Shion… commença-t-il.  
>- Je me tiens à votre disposition, le coupa ce dernier après avoir consulté Athéna du regard qui l'approuva.<br>- Alors, à très bientôt ! finit le Dieu en disparaissant dans un panache de cosmos argenté.  
>- Il va falloir du temps pour remettre ces pièces en état, constata Shion en regardant autour de lui après son départ.<br>- Tout comme nos Sanctuaires respectifs, compléta Poséidon en grimaçant, n'ignorant rien des dégâts au sein de son royaume.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Apollon. Si je peux aider les uns ou les autres, je le ferais bien volontiers.<br>- Tu dois aussi avoir du travail à faire chez toi, lui répondit Hadès, et il nous faut chacun réfléchir à tout ce que vient de nous révéler Odin. Car je doute qu'il l'ait fait inutilement…  
>- Non, c'est une sorte de message à notre intention, confirma Hypnos, à nous tous d'en découvrir le sens…<br>- Un sorte de d'alliance contre ces choses immondes, c'est ça que tu proposes ? demanda Poséidon à son frère, septique et réticent d'avance.  
>- Je le pense oui, mais prenons d'abord le temps de nous remettre tous de ces événements, lui répondit ce dernier. Nous avons tous hâte de rentrer chez nous… rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les chambres qu'ils avaient occupés, chacun le suivant en silence.<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Dohko fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. L'étrange silence régnant sur les lieux habituellement en perpétuel mouvement le surprit autant qu'il le rassura sans qu'il s'explique vraiment pourquoi. Mais il pouvait sentir la bulle protectrice les ayant tous plongés dans un profond sommeil qui commençait à se dissiper alors que le cosmos de sa Déesse reprenait sa place ancestrale, veillant sur son domaine.

Son esprit se tendit immédiatement vers Shion qu'il sentait parfaitement éveillé alors que Shiryu peinait encore à chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil qui l'avait terrassé la veille. Il sourit tendrement à l'évocation de ses deux amants et à l'image mentale que lui renvoyait l'esprit du Dragon tentant d'échapper encore un peu au Grand Pope qui l'examinait de toute part, cherchant anxieusement des traces de ses blessures. Ils étaient ensemble et allaient bien tous les deux, du moins aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient aller après cette rude bataille, et pour l'instant cette certitude suffisait à la Balance qui reporta à plus tard toutes les questions qui lui trottaient encore dans la tête.

Il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible et sortit du bureau où reposaient encore ses pairs, qui ne tarderaient pas non plus à s'éveiller, pour se rendre aux cuisines du Palais qui reprenait doucement ses activités interrompues par ce qui les avait tous plongés dans ce sommeil réparateur. Il se demanda un bref instant lequel des Dieux leur avaient ainsi accordé cette protection… Zeus, sans doute, mais peu importait après tout. Seul comptait l'effet réparateur de la trêve obtenue après cette bataille.

Du café était en train de couler sur une des nombreuses cafetières des cuisines, il s'en servit un, sous le regard affolé de l'intendant qui se précipita vers lui pour le remplacer dans cette tâche qu'il jugeait indigne de lui. Dohko le rassura d'un geste et continua sa route, sa tasse à la main, pour savourer le doux soleil de cette journée sur une des terrasses du palais où l'intendant lui fit servir rapidement un petit déjeuner complet. La Balance lui demanda de lui en faire apporter d'autres car déjà, il sentait le réveil de ses compagnons d'armes et savait que ces derniers ne tarderaient pas à venir aux nouvelles.

Il s'installa tranquillement, sentant confusément les questions revenir à grands pas dans son esprit. Encore une fois, il tenta tant bien que mal de les repousser. Il voulait juste profiter un peu de ce jour qu'il avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir. De la sensation si présente de Shion et de Shiryu, de tous ses compagnons enfin qui se réveillaient un à un… juste quelques instants de calme et de paix.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Thanatos se matérialisa directement dans ses appartements où reposait toujours Eaque. S'il n'avait pas possédé la maîtrise du Dieu Millénaire qu'il était, il aurait hurlé de rage en découvrant le corps à l'agonie de son amant. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un mince fil s'étiolant lentement mais sûrement, toutes ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et le sang s'en échappait librement. Seul le fin fil de cosmos d'Hadès le maintenait encore relié au monde des vivants. Le sien et le peu qu'il lui avait laissé en partant se battre avait dû brûler lorsqu'il était venu providentiellement à son aide au moment le plus incertain de la bataille. Fou qu'il était ! pensa la divinité argentée.

Mais plus encore que l'état dans lequel le juge se trouvait, c'était son sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres presque bleuies qui frappa le Dieu en plein cœur, lui révélant ce qu'il craignait le plus. Eaque n'avait pas agi instinctivement mais bien volontairement. Il jura entre ses dents, lui promettant mille et une punitions pour avoir agi de la sorte en se glissant à ses côtés et le prenant doucement et tendrement dans ses bras.

Une volonté farouche s'empara de la divinité argentée et il ne tarda pas à se mettre au travail. Comme la veille, il lui transféra son cosmos réparateur, cherchant presque désespérément le fil de cosmos le reliant encore à la vie. Même s'il soignait une à une chacune de ses nombreuses blessures jusqu'à y laisser son aura, il ne pourrait le sauver qu'à la seule condition de retrouver ce mince fil de cosmos qui faisait encore battre son cœur.

Hadès, lui, s'était directement relié à son esprit et l'avait empêché de franchir la limite le menant à une mort certaine. Mais il était celui que le juge servait, Thanatos non. Lui, il devait retrouver ce fil, impérativement ou alors faire intervenir le Dieu des Enfers directement, or ce dernier avait encore bien trop à faire à Asgard.

Mais la divinité avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Impuissant et rageur, il s'apprêtait à prendre contact avec son jumeau quand il remarqua une chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Eaque avait une de ses mains serrée comme s'il s'accrochait encore une chose à laquelle il tenait par-dessus tout. Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il cherchait tant se trouve là, au creux de cette main fine et dont les articulations s'était blanchies tellement il maintenait ce poing crispé ?

Avec mille précautions, il commença à desserrer un à un les doigts du juge pour découvrir avec stupeur et incrédulité, une minuscule boule d'énergie d'or et d'argent. Leurs deux cosmos encore unis… elle était si petite qu'il n'avait pas pu la sentir et s'il n'agissait pas très vite, elle disparaîtrait rapidement maintenant qu'il l'avait libérée de sa prison de chair. Il ravala les larmes d'émotion qu'il sentait poindre et posa rapidement sa main sur celle d'Eaque, emprisonnant de nouveau la petite boule d'énergie, et y insuffla tout doucement son cosmos. Il devait faire très attention, ne pas brusquer les choses pour laisser le temps à celui d'Eaque de se reconstituer, aidé par le sien. S'il allait trop vite, s'il faisait la moindre erreur, il risquait purement et simplement de l'absorber, ce qui signifierait la mort du juge.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum et ouvrant pour la première fois de sa longue errance, son esprit à celui de l'humain qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Plus tard peut-être, se demanderait-il comment Eaque avait pu parvenir à un tel miracle, mais pour l'instant, seul importait de le sauver. Et la partie était bien loin d'être gagnée…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin **

Isaak sursauta violement quand Thétis vint le secouer :

- Quoi encore ? hurla-t-il en se redressant.  
>- Il est juste temps de te lever, le rassura la sirène en souriant. Tout le monde se réveille !<br>Le général passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda hagard autour de lui :  
>- Quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il en tendant son esprit vers Sirène avec une légère appréhension qui fut vite balayée dés qu'il le perçut pleinement.<br>- Exactement vingt quatre heures plus tard, semble-t-il répondit Chrysaor en s'approchant de lui, prenant sa sirène par la taille :  
>- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il encore avant de se lever maladroitement, ses côtes cassées et pas encore tout à fait guéries se rappelant un peu brutalement à lui<br>- Aussi bien que possible, et toi ?  
>- On fera aller…<br>- Viens déjeuner, les cuisiniers nous ont préparés quelque chose, rajouta Thétis en l'entraînant vers la table la plus proche où avait été dressé un petit déjeuner.

Isaak les suivit en vérifiant auprès de l'intendant du palais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en bénéficier. Il fut vite rassuré, un peu partout s'élevait les bruits familiers du domaine et on pouvait déjà entendre au loin, les apprentis rire entre eux. La vie reprenait, laissant juste quelques ruines que déjà le cosmos du maître des lieux recouvrait de son aura bienfaisante. D'ici quelques temps, le palais aurait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Il s'assura également que Clio, la compagne de Bian, soit invitée à leur table et seulement ensuite se laissa aller à quelques instants de détente, osant à peine croire que tout cela était fini. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, c'était comme s'il savait que rien n'était encore résolu. Mais à quoi bon gâcher par des doutes cette vie qui semblait soudain renaître sous ses yeux ?

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon **

Quand Alex se matérialisa au palais, envoyé là par son maître, pour remettre un peu d'ordre avant son retour, il fut littéralement abasourdi par ce qu'il découvrit. Au service d'Apollon depuis son enfance, il n'en était devenu le serviteur particulier que depuis sept ans, alors que le maître était déjà habité par le mal et obsédé par sa quête de vengeance.

Ce palais, qu'il connaissait pourtant comme sa poche, lui apparaissait soudain sous un autre jour, comme si le voile sombre l'obscurcissant avait été déchiré d'un coup de ciseau, laissant enfin le soleil baigner les lieux enchanteurs. Le cosmos d'Apollon, pulsant dans le cœur même du royaume semblait lui-même différent, et en un sens c'était le cas. Mais il manquait encore une chose cruciale à ce lieu.

Un instant tétanisé, il se laissa aller à se souvenir des différents bruits qui avaient peu à peu cessé de raisonner en ces lieux au cours de ces dernières années. Les rires, les instruments de musiques, les chants aussi… Bref tout ce qui faisait autrefois la fierté de ce Sanctuaire quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait presque oublié combien cela lui avait manqué.

Il sourit et se mit rapidement au travail, rangeant, classant et faisant disparaître aux archives, tout ce qui avait fait le malheur de son maître, tout en dirigeant les blessés les plus graves vers les hôpitaux au service du Sanctuaire. Il sélectionna aussi dans le temple, les jeunes femmes dont l'une serait choisie par Apollon pour devenir sa prêtresse.

Il y avait tant à faire qu'il ne savait parfois où donner de la tête mais ne baissa pas les bras. Il s'acharna à redonner à ce Sanctuaire sa splendeur d'antan ou du moins tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que cela s'en rapproche le plus, avant le retour du Maître.

A suivre…

* Dans la mythologie grecque, Nyx (en grec ancien Νýξ / Nýx, en latin Nox) est la déesse et la personnification de la Nuit.  
>Selon la Théogonie d'Hésiode, elle et son frère l'Érèbe (les Ténèbres infernales) sont les premières divinités issues du Chaos primordial.<br>Sa demeure se trouve au-delà du pays d'Atlas, à l'extrême Ouest.

Elle engendre avec Érèbe :

Éther, la partie la plus brillante de la haute atmosphère  
>Héméra, le Jour.<p>

Puis seule :

Moïra, la Destinée  
>Charon, le Nocher des Enfers<br>Géras, la Vieillesse  
>Philotès, l'Amour sexuel<br>Momos, le Sarcasme  
>Apaté, la Tromperie<br>Dolos, la Ruse  
>Moros, le Sort<br>Oizès, la Misère  
>Hypnos, le Sommeil, et les mille Oneiroi (les Songes) dont l'un des plus célèbres est Morphée<br>Thanatos, la Mort  
>Éros, l'Amour aux ailes d'or (selon Aristophane).<p>

Selon d'autres sources elle serait aussi la mère :

des Hespérides, gardiennes des pommes d'or  
>des terribles Moires, tisseuses du destin des hommes et des dieux<br>de Némésis, la Vengeance et la Justice Divine  
>des Érinyes, divinités persécutrices<br>des Kères, les Esprits des morts violentes  
>d'Éris, la Discorde<br>de Lyssa, la Colère  
>d'Hécate, la déesse de la sorcellerie<br>du Styx, un autre fleuve des Enfers.

Source : Wikipédia


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! La vie reprend son cours, oui, tout doucement. Ils ont encore du pain sur la planche... des nouvelles d'Eaque dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore et gros bisous._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite mais je ne suis pas trop penchées sur le couple qui t'intéresse tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi, même si j'aurais certainement pu m'y attarder un peu, désolée de te décevoir sur ce coup-là ! Encore merci et bisous._

_Anonyme : Merci beaucoup et meilleurs voeux à toi également, pense à mettre ton pseudo quand tu laisses un com ! Bisous_

_Merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49<strong>

**Palais d'Asgard **

Hilda avait reprit son rôle initial d'hôtesse et avait fait servir un petit déjeuner dans une salle de réception encore en état, ou du moins pas trop touchée par le combat. Le soleil se levait tout juste sur le royaume et il s'était écoulé à peine vingt-quatre heures depuis la fin de la terrible bataille qui avait ruiné une bonne partie du palais. D'ailleurs les serviteurs se débattaient tant bien que mal pour récupérer dans les suites dévastées des invités quelques affaires personnelles encore intactes qu'ils redistribuaient à leurs propriétaires. Non sans de menues erreurs qui valurent de petits moments non négligeables de détentes bienvenus quand par exemple, Minos se retrouva en possession du sac contenant les dessous de Saori, vite récupéré par un Seiya encore plus rougissant que le juge.

Les chambres où ils avaient tous dormis n'avaient pas été touchées par la bataille aussi purent-ils profiter des bienfaits d'une douche ou d'un bain et tant bien que mal arrivèrent à trouver des vêtements, quitte à en emprunter au voisin en cas de perte pure et simple des siens. Les guerriers d'Asgard mettant volontiers à leur disposition leurs propres affaires au besoin car l'aile où ils demeuraient habituellement n'avait, elle non plus, pas subi trop de dommage.

Des médecins passaient également de chambre en chambre, bandant et pansant les blessures des guerriers qui portaient encore pour certains, les stigmates de la bataille.

Fort heureusement, pour la plupart d'entre eux, il n'en resterait qu'une infime cicatrice de plus d'ici quelques temps, le cosmos aidant. Néanmoins, l'état de certains restait encore préoccupant. Le Général de Scylla notamment n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et ce malgré les soins attentifs et le cosmos de Poséidon. Rhadamanthe, lui, se remettait bien trop doucement au goût d'Hadès qui le soupçonnait de lui cacher la gravité de son état, faisant preuve pour ce faire, d'une maîtrise quasi parfaite du lien qui les unissait. Quand à Mime, il avait bien ré-ouvert les yeux mais n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot à la grande consternation d'Apollon qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler. En pure perte pour l'instant, le guerrier semblant retranché dans son monde, ne laissant personne y pénétrer. Shion était également très inquiet pour Shiryu qui minimisait son état d'extrême faiblesse sous des airs bravaches et qui refusa de rester allonger malgré les conseils, pourtant bien avisés, de ses deux compagnons. Dohko se chargeant à distance de soutenir un Shion au bord de l'implosion.

Pour la plupart donc, ils se retrouvèrent tout de même dans une petite salle de réception quasiment inutilisée d'ordinaire et transformée pour cette fois en salle à manger où ils purent enfin faire plus ample connaissance pour certains, voire connaissance tout court pour d'autres. Car étrangement, cette bataille avait fait d'eux des frères d'armes. Si leurs cœurs demeuraient fidèles à leurs Dieux d'origine, un bien étrange destin les avait tous unis dans un même but qu'ils comptaient bien continuer à défendre. Leur monde à tous. S'ils ignoraient encore comment, ils savaient au fond d'eux que l'avenir reposait entre leurs mains.

On vit ainsi pour la première fois des guerriers de différents sanctuaires se côtoyer sans aucune animosité et plaisantant même parfois entre eux. Etait-ce le début d'un changement radical dans les relations qui les avaient toujours animés jusqu'à présent ? Même les Dieux donnaient l'exemple en se mêlant volontiers à ces guerriers qui n'étaient pourtant pas les leurs et ce, malgré leurs inquiétudes respectives pour certains d'entres eux, chers à leurs cœurs.

Apollon était celui qui paraissait le plus gêné. Shion et Hadès se chargèrent de l'intégrer à leurs discussions et leurs échanges avec tous, montrant ainsi à chacun que la page était déjà tournée pour eux. Bien sûr, certains demeuraient encore méfiants mais les autres divinités se calquèrent sur le comportement des deux hommes, faisant taire ainsi nombre de commentaires désobligeants pour le Dieu Soleil.

Ce dernier acheva de se faire pardonner seul en profitant d'un moment où personne ne lui prêtait plus vraiment attention pour se rapprocher de Camus. Il avait besoin de parler à cet homme, il l'avait dit la veille devant tous, mais n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion.

Hyoga le vit arriver le premier et se figea un instant. Il n'oubliait pas que la veille encore, le Dieu avait voulu le tuer lui et ses deux amants. Camus sentit sa tension et posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste d'apaisement, Milo assis près d'eux maudit intérieurement sa jambe blessée mais se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. Plus loin, Shion s'approcha imperceptiblement de leur table, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, tout comme la majeure partie des chevaliers qui cessèrent leurs bavardages pour reporter leur attention sur le petit groupe se composant de trois de leurs et de Siegfried et Fenryl, présents à la même table :

- Je voudrais juste vous parler, temporisa le Dieu qui sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui.  
>- Asseyez-vous donc avec nous, lui proposa Camus en se levant pour l'inviter à leur table qui contenait encore plusieurs chaises vides.<p>

Apollon accepta l'invitation avec un soulagement visible et s'installa à côté de Milo qui lui tendit la cafetière en souriant. Ou plutôt en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, troublant presque la divinité qui faillit bien en rater la dite cafetière. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à Hyoga et Camus. Siegfried jeta un regard vers le Verseau, cherchant à savoir s'il désirait que Fenryl et lui les laissent seuls avec le Dieu, ce à quoi Camus répondit par un léger signe de négation. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher désormais, ni lui, ni ses deux amants.

Apollon se demanda une fois de plus comment faisait le Scorpion pour dégager une telle beauté et un tel charisme. S'il avait dû faire un choix parmi tous le chevaliers de sa sœur, il se serait sans aucun doute arrêté sur cet homme qui, avec une nonchalance feinte, respirait gaîté, charme et passion avec autant de naturel que le plus parfait des Dieux, lui compris. Il prit le temps d'admirer leurs fils de cosmos entremêlés, se croisant ou plutôt se fondant les uns dans les autres, sans aucune domination. Non, plutôt un partage, un équilibre parfait ! Et soudain, il sut pourquoi il ne parvenait pas entrer en contact avec Mime ou avec son esprit, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il ne partageait pas… Ces trois-là n'avaient nul besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, pour sentir le peine ou la joie de l'autre, c'était tellement évident… que ça lui avait échappé !

- Un problème ? demanda Milo en constatant l'absence momentanée du Dieu.  
>- Non, aucun… bien au contraire… répondit le Dieu en souriant.<p>

Puis il les regarda tour à tour gravement avant de s'arrêter sur Camus et reprendre :

- Je vous dois des excuses à tous les trois, mais plus particulièrement à vous, Chevalier du Verseau. J'ai longtemps cru que vous aviez tué Nikos… et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai songé à mille façons de vous faire souffrir avant de vous tuer à mon tour.  
>- J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en ait plus rien, se contenta de répondre Camus.<br>- Non. Car au travers de l'esprit de Mime, cette nuit, j'ai pu réaliser mon erreur et découvrir ces événements et quel a été votre rôle dans cette tragique histoire…  
>- Alors n'en parlons plus, conclut le Verseau. Nous ne pouvons rien changé au passé.<br>- Mais nous pouvons construire l'avenir, compléta Hyoga. Ensemble…  
>- Tous ensemble, rajouta Milo et englobant la salle du regard<br>- Avec grand plaisir… répondit Apollon, ému par tant de générosité dans ces regards, non seulement des trois chevaliers, mais de toute la salle en général.

Ooo000ooO

**Environ deux semaines plus tard **

Tol de Gamma rentrait enfin chez lui. Et il en était profondément heureux. La course du temps avait repris son cours. Les journées bien remplies succédaient de nouveau aux nuits bien trop courtes pour récupérer.

Il avait fallu encore presque cinq jours pour que tous les Dieux et les leurs regagnent enfin chacun leur Sanctuaire respectif. Encore quelques jours de plus pour établir avec la Princesse Hilda l'état exact des travaux à entreprendre au Palais et les dispositions nécessaires pour cette nouvelle collaboration entre les cinq Sanctuaires. Et enfin, il avait fallu ramener Mime à son manoir où Albéric demeurerait avec lui, jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Par il ne savait quel miracle, Apollon était enfin parvenu à le sortir de son mutisme au bout de deux jours. Le jeune guerrier était encore secoué et faible, mais il s'en remettrait et pour cela Tol rendait grâce à Odin. Bref déjà presque quinze jours que le sort du monde avait failli basculer.

Odin… Le guerrier sourit en faisant pénétrer son étalon sur sa petite propriété en pensant à la divinité d'Asgard. Il était parti si vite et sans même un au revoir… Tol s'était étrangement senti frustré en découvrant son départ au lendemain de la bataille, il aurait vraiment aimé prendre le temps de connaître un peu mieux celui qu'il servait.

Il sauta de cheval et mena ce dernier jusqu'à la petite écurie jouxtant la maisonnette qu'il avait bâtie de ses mains, le remettant entre les mains expertes de son unique employé qui avait visiblement anticipé son retour car il avait vu du de la fumée sortir de la cheminée :

- Tu pourras rentrer après t'être occupé de lui, dit-il en flattant l'encolure de son cheval. Je me débrouillerai…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et rentra chez lui se figeant net dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de sa maison :

- Bon retour Tol, je t'attendais…

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Hadès quitta son palais pour Elysion où il se rendait chaque matin depuis son retour dans son royaume, accompagné de son fidèle Rhadamanthe. Car pour le punir de lui avoir si bien caché le gravité de son état, son amant le forçait, depuis trois jours qu'il avait un peu récupéré, à prendre un bain dans les thermes régénérateurs d'Elysion pendant lequel le juge se trouvait totalement à la merci d'un examen approfondi de sa personne. Corps et esprit confondu. Car ici, il ne pouvait échapper à la vigilance de son Maître et amant tout puissant… Les lieux étant l'essence même des Enfers, baigné par le cosmos du maître.

Le juge avait bien tenté de se justifier de sa cachotterie en lui disant qu'il avait bien trop à faire à Asgard pour s'inquiéter de son état, mais rien n'y faisait. Hadès était intraitable. Et quelque part cela faisait plaisir à Rhadamanthe, même s'il pensait toujours ne pas le mériter. Chose qu'il osait à peine penser, car cela lui valait toujours une bonne dose de morale si jamais son divin amant avait le malheur de capter cette pensée un tant soit peu négative. Mais bon, se consolait-il, le fait d'être aimé de son Dieu valait largement ces quelques désagréments…

Car c'était bien loin d'être ce qui gênait le plus le juge depuis qu'il se retrouvait « obligé » de prendre ces bains à Elysion… Si le premier jour, il avait plutôt trouvé l'idée agréable et intéressante, se retrouver seul dans des thermes avec son Seigneur et Maître surtout si ce dernier était votre amant de surcroît. Tout un programme que l'esprit du juge n'avait aucun mal à imaginer. Mais il avait très vite déchanté, car dès le lendemain se joignaient à leur bain… les Dieux jumeaux ! Il avait d'abord rougit violement en les voyant se mettre nu devant eux sans aucune gêne ni pudeur et avait vite compris que les relations de ces trois-là étaient très privilégiées. Ou du moins l'avaient été et qui sait peut-être l'étaient-elles encore à son insu ? Là, une jalousie féroce l'avait saisi bien malgré lui. Sentiment que les trois Dieux avaient immédiatement senti.

Si Hadès s'en était trouvé flatté et content, il n'en avait rien dit et surtout rien montrer à son juge, se réservant le droit de le récompenser tout autrement plus tard, en intimité. Enfin dès que Rhadamanthe serait de nouveau en état de supporter des nuits plus chaudes que celles qu'ils passaient actuellement, bien trop sages à son goût.

Thanatos, lui, s'était contenté d'un haussement d'épaules l'esprit bien trop occupé par l'état de santé de son propre juge pour s'attarder sur les sentiments de celui-ci. Eaque était encore bien trop faible à son goût, et ce, malgré tous les soins et le cosmos qu'il lui donnait chaque jour. D'ailleurs il n'autorisait personne à part Hadès et son jumeau à l'approcher malgré les demandes répétées de ses amis les plus proches, Rhadamanthe en tête. Sujet sensible qui avait bien failli tourner à la catastrophe devant l'insistance du juge la veille pour voir son ami. Fort heureusement, Minos avait habilement désamorcé une situation périlleuse en entraînant son pair loin de la divinité argentée folle de rage et qui semblait prête à le désintégrer sur place.

Hypnos, par contre, trouva la chose bien trop amusante pour ne pas en profiter et se divertir un peu. Surtout que pour l'instant, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir voir son amant qui s'occupait du rétablissement de Mime au royaume d'Asgard. Ils s'étaient déjà très peu vus avant le départ de la délégation des Enfers et le Dieu vivait plutôt mal cette séparation forcée, même s'il n'en aimait qu'un peu plus fort encore son guerrier de Delta, qu'il admirait secrètement pour son dévouement actuel envers son pair et ami.

Bien sûr, il en profitait pour faire des recherches sur les derniers événements et la fameuse arme dont avait si bien parlé Odin. Mais aussi passionnante qu'elles puissent être, cela ne suffisait pas à calmer l'irrésistible envie qu'avait le Dieu de voir son Albéric. Et surtout de pouvoir enfin parfaire cette union consommée à la hâte dans une situation bien fragile.

Aussi quand ce violent sentiment lui parvint, il se prépara à mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise le jeune juge. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Hadès qui s'entretenait de l'état de santé d'Eaque avec son jumeau, il se rapprocha de Rhadamanthe discrètement qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son sentiment de jalousie intense. Complètement concentré sur cette tâche ô combien difficile à atteindre pour lui, ce dernier sursauta violement quand une main douce et tendre se posa sur son épaule dans un geste qui ressemblait fort à une invite. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au bond encore plus violent qui le précipita en arrière tant et si bien qu'il fut incapable de conserver son équilibre et fit un magnifique plongeon dans le bassin, en découvrant le propriétaire de la dite main. Ce dernier riait encore alors que Rhadamanthe se remettait difficilement sur pied, aidé quand même par la main secourable d'Hadès qui lança un regard faussement sévère à son second.

Thanatos quitta les lieux sur un dernier haussement d'épaules désabusé devant les pitreries de son jumeau alors que le juge, quelque peu vexé, retrouvait enfin son équilibre et par la même occasion toute sa prestance. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas pour rien la réputation de n'obéir qu'à son seul Maître au mépris de toute prudence et le juge n'était pas décider à laisser passer l'affront que venait de lui faire la divinité dorée. Devant Hadès, en plus. Ce dernier n'eut nullement besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre qu'Hypnos risquait de très vite se mordre les doigts d'avoir osé joué avec lui. D'ailleurs, l'aurait-il voulu que le juge aurait été bien capable de l'en empêcher, tout comme il avait si bien su barricader la gravité de son état à Asgard. Chose qu'Hadès n'avait encore réussi à comprendre totalement… et qui le contrariait…

Mais pour l'instant présent, Rhadamanthe se dirigeait tout droit vers son second, fendant l'eau du bassin divin d'une démarche aussi aisée que s'il se fut trouver sur la terre ferme, le regard planté dans les yeux dorés presque semblables au siens, la tête haute et le corps tout entier vibrant d'une passion telle, qu'elle donna presque le vertige au maître des lieux. Il était tout bonnement splendide ! Son bain forcé l'avait trempé et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son corps parfait, suivant le contour des muscles qu'il faisait, consciemment ou non, rouler à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. En essayant de suivre le parcours de l'une d'elle qui descendait langoureusement son échine jusqu'à se perdre dans sa superbe chute de rein, à peine dévoilée par l'eau qu'il continuait à fendre, Hadès eut soudainement très chaud…

Hypnos ne riait plus mais un sourire moqueur avait prit place sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sans ciller le juge, tout bonnement superbe au demeurant, s'avancer vers lui tel un fauve vers sa proie. Il connaissait bien son caractère ombrageux et se félicitait d'avoir pu amener ce dernier à le défier si ouvertement. Il vit également l'expression de son Maître changer et jugea prudent de se retirer avant d'assister à ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre dans quelques instants. Mais pas sans répondre au défi du jeune imprudent. Il se hissa à la force des bras sur le bord du bassin auquel il était nonchalamment appuyé et se releva souplement et nu comme au jour de sa naissance, dominant un instant le juge parvenu jusqu'au lui, de toute la puissance de son corps agrémenté d'une touche de cosmos doré savamment disséminé pour le mettre en valeur, si toutefois il en avait encore besoin.

Hadès rit sous cape, connaissant parfaitement le pouvoir hypnotique du Dieu du sommeil qui se penchait maintenant négligemment dans une posture volontairement lascive sur le juge et lui glissait quelques mots à voix basse qui firent rougir ce dernier jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se relever une derrière fois et de disparaître dans un panache de cosmos doré. Hypnos 1, Rhadamanthe 0. Le maître des Enfers supposait fort justement que ce match n'en resterait pas là et avait presque hâte d'être au lendemain pour voir la contre-attaque de son amant. Mais pour l'heure… Il était grand temps de passé à un jeu plus sérieux, se dit-il en se rapprochant du juge avec un regard devenu gourmand.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon **

Le jeune Dieu se laissa aller dans le grand fauteuil de son bureau, fermant un instant les yeux. Il avait l'impression que la réhabilitation de son Sanctuaire n'en finirait jamais. Réhabilitation. Ce terme trouvé par Alex semblait sans aucun doute le plus approprié à tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ici. Car ces années d'obscurantisme avait largement entamé, voir même anéanti parfois, les objectifs premiers de ce Sanctuaire. L'épanouissement des arts sous toutes leurs formes.

Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué trois semaines plus tôt en réintégrant son Sanctuaire avait été l'absence totale de son. Plus aucune musique ne s'élevait des ateliers destinés aux futurs détenteurs de cet art et qui parfois s'essayaient encore à obtenir quelques notes justes de leurs divers instruments. Plus aucun modèle non plus, posant ça et là pour la future toile ou la future sculpture d'un artiste et le tour rapide de l'ensemble de son Sanctuaire avec son cosmos lui avait confirmé que les futurs artistes, quels qu'ils soient, avaient bel et bien fui les lieux.

Seul le temple, accueillant les éventuelles futures prêtresses, qui seraient sa voix auprès des graines de génies parsemant la planète, et les quartiers, destinés aux futurs guerriers, paraissaient encore vivants. Et encore, si différemment d'autrefois…

Lui, qui était sensé aider l'humanité à développer toutes formes d'art avait bel et bien failli à sa tâche millénaire.

Si toute l'horreur de la situation l'avait abattu à cet instant, un doux son de lyre lui était alors parvenu accompagné d'un cosmos qu'il reconnu aisément. Une douce caresse qui l'avait tout juste effleuré lui redonnant le courage de s'atteler à l'ampleur de la tâche. D'ailleurs comme pour le pousser vers ce but, Alex, son fidèle Alex, entrait, lui souhaitait la bienvenue et lui apportait quelques rafraîchissements ainsi qu'un emploi du temps lourdement chargé mais allant dans ce sens. Comme à l'ordinaire, quelque que soit la tâche qu'il lui confiait, le jeune homme avait fait des miracles, repérant déjà les futurs artistes qui repeupleraient bientôt le Sanctuaire et lui redonnerait enfin sa splendeur d'antan. Restait à y apposer le choix définitif du maître.

Un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux et le ramena à l'instant présent. Justement, Alex venait lui apporter une collation et le Dieu pouvait enfin entendre le doux son de quelques notes s'envoler dans le silence de cette soirée. Enfin !

Il regarda un instant le jeune homme qui disposait son repas sur une table et fut frappé une nouvelle fois par son calme et sa sérénité :

- N'ais-tu jamais fatigué ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Je suis né pour vous servir. Tant que j'accomplis cette tâche, j'en suis heureux, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.<p>

Mais le Dieu n'était pas dupe de son apparente docilité. Il avait largement abusé de celle-ci pour combler ses besoins physiques aux heures les plus obscures de sa « possession ». Il se souvenait parfaitement aussi que le jeune garçon, devant lui, pensait alors très fort à un autre, ce qui redoublait alors sa méchanceté et sa cruauté. Il était grand temps de lui prouver enfin sa reconnaissance :

- N'y a-t-il donc personne pour qui ton cœur bat en dehors de ma personne ? demanda-t-il innocemment. J'en suis immensément flatté, mais comme tu le sais aujourd'hui, mon cœur, lui, a enfin trouvé la paix et le bonheur au royaume d'Asgard.  
>- Et j'espère un jour, pouvoir servir comme je vous sers, celui qui vous a enfin fait revivre Monseigneur.<p>

Apollon se leva en souriant devant cette réponse esquivant volontairement mais fort habilement la question qu'il avait posée. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de vérifier qui était celui ou celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son si dévoué serviteur. Et celui-ci semblait encore vouloir garder un peu ce secret. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas déclaré à cette dernière et craignait-il la douloureuse expérience d'un rejet du fait de sa position et de ses antécédents, connus de tous ? De la souillure qu'il lui avait infligée ? Soit, pensa le Dieu en s'installant pour son repas, je trouverais par moi-même celui qui fait battre ton cœur Alex… et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'accorder ce bonheur auquel tu aspires en secret.

Le sien se retrouva, le temps de cette pause, plongé dans celui d'un autre, bien loin, et comme chaque jour depuis leur séparation, se languit de le retrouver enfin. Moment qui s'approchait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais le Dieu avait encore quelques petites choses à finir ici… dont l'essentiel, trouver ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre possession de l'intégrabilité de son cosmos et d'en chasser ces ombres ténébreuses. Car cette découverte révélerait enfin peut-être qui ou qu'était enfin ce mal.

Il ne cessait de se poser cette épineuse question depuis son retour car il restait persuadé qu'Odin s'était tout juste contenté de leur livrer quelques indices pour leur permettre de découvrir seuls ce qui les attendait dans le futur. Et puis son père restait bien étrangement muet…

Alex, lui, quitta discrètement la pièce pour profiter aussi un peu de cette pause dans ses trop longues journées. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Réhabiliter le Sanctuaire de son maître était sans doute la plus merveilleuse des tâches qu'il avait eu à accomplir depuis son arrivée ici. Epuisante certes, mais merveilleuse tout de même. Il prit lui aussi un en-cas et se dirigea rapidement vers les quartiers des guerriers espérant avoir au moins la chance de l'apercevoir un instant. Celui qui, justement, faisait battre son cœur en secret… Il n'avait pas une assez bonne perception du cosmos, pour se rendre compte que celui de son maître le suivait pas à pas, désireux de racheter un peu ses erreurs passées.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin **

Les généraux se trouvaient tous réunis pour l'entraînement quotidien dans un cirque creusé à même la roche des fonds marins. Poséidon y assistait parfois auparavant, mais depuis leur retour d'Asgard, il avait mis un point d'honneur à n'en louper aucun quand il était présent et n'avait pas d'autres impératifs. Et ce matin-là, rien n'aurait pu le lui faire rater car Io avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation des médecins de reprendre doucement les exercices physiques.

Depuis leur retour, son jeune général avait été confiné dans ses quartiers, sous la coupe du médecin du royaume et de son Dieu qui passait plusieurs heures par nuit à lui insuffler son puissant cosmos. Mais le fait qu'il n'était pas encore lié autrement que par le cœur, ne se révélait pas aussi efficace que l'avait espéré ce dernier. Or Poséidon n'osait pas encore tenter autre chose, voulant laisser Io entièrement libre de son choix. Il craignait bien trop d'imposer une chose non voulue à l'élu de son cœur.

Car, il devait bien se l'avouer, Io avait pris une importance considérable dans sa vie aussi bien que dans son cœur. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait d'ailleurs, comment cela s'était révélé possible. Mais il était prêt à tout pour combler les espoirs du cœur si pur de son jeune général. Et l'unir de force à son destin était bien loin de ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui, même s'il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer. Non, il espérait, bien sûr, le voulait même plus que tout, mais sûrement pas au nom de la toute puissance de Poséidon, mais plutôt celui de l'homme qu'il était.

Le Dieu des Océans se posaient bon nombre de question sur ces fameux liens de cosmos et avait, tout comme ses homologues des autres Sanctuaires, entreprit des recherches intensives sur le sujet et sur ce fameux ennemi peuplant l'immensité cosmique. Ce mal, comme l'avait appelé Odin, et qui ne manquerait pas de revenir à la charge… et au fond de lui, Poséidon était certain que ces liens de cosmos créés aujourd'hui seraient la clé de la victoire de demain, et ce malgré tout le scepticisme qu'il affichait à la ronde. Mais il était également persuadé que les liens tissés récemment auraient, sans nul doute, un impact sur l'avenir. Bien qu'il ignorait encore comment.

Et puis, l'attitude de Zeus, son frère et roi des Dieux, était suspecte. Il refusait les demandes d'entretiens, prétextant un surcroît de travail auquel ni Poséidon, ni Hadès ne croyait. Et il savait de source sure, que ni Athéna, ni Apollon n'y était parvenu non plus.

Sirène et Isaak s'étaient donc retrouvés chargés d'une nouvelle mission, trouver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient qui pourrait les aider à identifier ce mal et à le vaincre. Isaak avait légèrement blêmi à cette annonce mais son compagnon l'avait rassuré d'un sourire, même si des livres d'une valeur inestimable s'étaient retrouvés détruits dans la bataille récente, il y avait bien longtemps que leurs contenus avaient été entièrement scannés et sauvegardés. Et puis les archives les plus sécrètes du Sanctuaire sous-marin étaient encore à l'abri dans un lieu que rien ne pouvait détruire.

Mais dans l'immédiat, seul comptait pour Poséidon, son jeune général qui s'avançait maintenant dans l'arène d'entraînement où Bian l'attendait.

Io se sentait plutôt bien, quoique encore un peu fragile, mais son cosmos qu'il gonflait doucement semblait être quasiment revenu à la normale. Il sourit à Bian et se mit en position de combat. Son pair lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt et le laissa attaquer. Il avait reçu l'ordre, bien inutile d'ailleurs, de son maître de ne pas trop pousser le convalescent. Habitué à s'entraîner avec Io en temps normal, il savait fort bien comment faire pour que ce dernier n'en fasse pas trop pour cette première fois, soutenu par Chrysaor, chargé pour sa part de surveiller le cosmos de leur pair.

Le cœur du Dieu s'élança au même moment que le corps de son général. Il se crispa sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur son cosmos, cherchant à en détecter la moindre altération. Il fut à deux doigts de se saisir d'un des fils de cosmos tournoyant autour du jeun homme, mais se ressaisit au dernier moment. Non, il ne devait pas ! Lui faire confiance. Le laisser redevenir ce pur et beau général qui avait emprisonné son cœur.

Bian le reçut en douceur, lui opposant des coups, pas trop appuyés, mais assez puissants pour que son pair retrouve rapidement une condition physique optimale. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Poséidon vrillé sur ce combat et n'avait nulle besoin d'explication sur la raison de cet intérêt aussi soudain que passionné. N'avait-il pas lui-même connu ce sentiment tout aussi doux que violent ?

Io rendait coup pour coup, retrouvant à chacun d'entre eux, un peu plus de sa puissance et de ses réflexes. Mais la prudence lui fit arrêter ce premier entraînement dès qu'il commença à ressentir les premiers élancements douloureux dans son dos. Sa grimace de douleur n'échappa au regard divin qui, encore une fois, se retint de justesse de se jeter dans l'arène. Bian stoppa tout mouvement dès qu'il vit le geste de renoncement de son pair et laissa doucement son cosmos revenir à la normale, interrogeant Chrysaor du regard qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Tout allait bien ! Il soupira de soulagement, ayant craint un instant la colère de Poséidon pour n'avoir pas su s'arrêter à temps. Mais Io lui sourit également, plutôt content de ce premier entraînement. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, mais il retrouverait vite sa forme.

Il leva les yeux vers Poséidon en regagnant les gradins autour de l'arène avec Bian pendant que deux autres combattants prenaient leurs places. Il l'interrogea du regard, guettant le moindre signe suspect qui aurait pu refléter du mécontentement sur le visage de celui qu'il servait et aimait. Et totalement inconsciemment, il laissa ses fils de cosmos se tendre vers lui, chercher tout aussi innocemment les siens, comme à recherche d'une caresse, d'une certitude ou d'un… espoir. Poséidon observa sans y croire ces fils qui tournoyaient n'osant pas encore s'enrouler autour des siens… et brusquement cela se révéla à lui. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ni les uns, ni les autres. L'élément qu'il leur manquait encore. Il le vit là dans les fils de cosmos d'Io de Scylla, c'était l'espoir !

Cette certitude l'ébranla un instant si fortement qu'il perçut immédiatement l'inquiétude d'Io. Il se reprit et le rassura d'un sourire. Il venait de découvrir, presque par hasard, un élément essentiel à leur futur à tous. Il en était certain sans parvenir totalement à en saisir toutes les implications, ni même pourquoi cet élément inné chez les humains était tellement important. Il fallait qu'il voie Hadès et les Dieux jumeaux au plus vite. Et au besoin Shion, car il était justement un humain. Horriblement horripilant, car bien trop fort, bien trop intelligent et bien trop beau, mais un humain quand même. D'accord avec des origines des plus nobles, mais tout de même…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

**Temple du Bélier **

Shion se leva du canapé qu'il occupait depuis plus de deux heures chez son disciple et poussa un soupir de résignation :

- Laissons tomber pour ce soir Mu.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé ne pas pouvoir vous apporter plus d'aide Maître, répondit le Bélier d'un air contrit en désignant les nombreux cahiers étalés un peu partout dans son salon.<br>- Ne le sois pas. J'ai été chevalier du Bélier avant toi, et je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressé à la vie de mes prédécesseurs… Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire plus que moi… Toutes ces vies de chevaliers du Bélier à travers les siècles, continua-t-il en regardant à son tour les cahiers couverts d'une langue connue d'eux seuls. Elles contiennent forcément une réponse à nos questions, j'en suis convaincu.  
>- D'où vous vient une telle certitude ? interrogea Mu qui n'avait pas encore osé lui poser cette question mais qui avait obéi aveuglément quand le Grand Pope était venu lui dire quelques jours après son retour, qu'il devait impérativement retrouver tous les écrits des chevaliers les ayant précédés dans la charge du Bélier.<br>- De ce qui s'est passé là-bas, de cette étrange sensation de mémoire se révélant à moi, me guidant vers ce que je devais accomplir ce jour-là. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous finirons par trouver. A demain !  
>- Bonsoir Maître.<p>

Et pendant que le Bélier rassemblait et triait les cahiers déjà examinés pour remettre en lieux sûrs ces écrits d'un autre temps, Shion se téléportait au pied de la montagne sacrée pour une petite séance de lecture du ciel étoilé. Il était certain que, quelque part, la réponse était là devant eux, bien plus proche qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais bizarrement il avait peur de la trouver, comme si un élément crucial lui manquait encore…

_- Ne rentre pas trop tard_… retentit la voix de Shiryu dans son esprit_.  
><em>_- Promis, soyez sage en m'attendant… _répondit-il en commençant son ascension vers le sommet. Il souriait en songeant au Dragon. Ce dernier feignait toujours d'avoir pleinement récupéré mais Shion et Dohko savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui avaient eut à subir les attaques de la sphère maléfique peinaient à récupérer totalement et cela l'inquiétait. Car ce n'était pas tant les blessures physiques qui elles, suivaient un rythme de guérison normale, mais plutôt un soupçon de mal-être rendant difficile pour chacun les actions quotidiennes… et cela même si maintenant, plus aucun d'eux n'était seul au monde et ne le serait jamais plus… Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée et fit soudain demi-tour, prenant une toute autre direction.

A suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est un chapitre un peu "détente", d'où l'idée du match entre Hypnos et Radha. Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu ! Par contre, jai pas compris ta question pour Aphrodite, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas d'apparition dans ce chapitre mais il n'est pas le seul. Voici la suite, encore merci et bisous._

_Merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! On arrive doucement au bout de l'histoire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50<strong>

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Athéna admira un instant le ciel étoilé de ce début de soirée, retournant encore une fois dans sa tête toutes les conséquences possibles de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle fit enfin signe à Jabu de la rejoindre sur la terrasse de ses appartements. Si ce dernier en fut légèrement surpris, il n'en montra rien et vint se placer quelques mètres derrière elle, comme à son habitude quand la présence de sa Déesse semblait écraser la fragile Saori. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était comme différent. Bien qu'Athéna soit là, Saori semblait l'être également à part égale. Bien sûr l'une n'était jamais là sans l'autre mais presque toujours l'une s'effaçait devant l'autre :

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, devinant son trouble.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? répondit Jabu, déjà inquiet.<p>

Athéna se retourna pour l'observer un instant avant de demander sans répondre :

- Seras-tu toujours aussi amoureux dans ces conditions ou n'aimes-tu que la personnalité de mon hôte ?  
>- J'aime autant ma Princesse que ma Déesse. Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une !<p>

Une telle certitude et une telle dévotion…

_- Je te l'avais bien dit, _dit Saori à la divinité.  
><em>- Tu as su trouver une perle rare…<em>

Et un tel amour, il brillait dans les yeux du jeune chevalier presque aussi vivement que sa constellation, tout là-haut dans le ciel.

Alors Athéna sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et d'un geste presque timide tendit la main vers celui qui allait ce soir lui faire découvrir l'avenir de ce monde.

Jabu s'avança d'un pas pour la prendre en douceur et tendrement la poser sur son cœur battant, avant le capter son regard dans le sien pour murmurer ces mots éternels et pourtant si nouveaux à l'oreille si pure de la Déesse :

- Je t'aime…

Puis, il captura ses lèvres avec une extrême douceur et un amour encore bien plus grand que l'infini.

Il avait peur le chevalier. Oh, pas peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais peur de la décevoir, de se montrer trop brutal ou trop impatient. Et les tremblements de la jeune femme devant l'inconnu de sa première fois lui firent encore un instant craindre le pire. Mais il l'aimait, depuis si longtemps. Avant même qu'elle ne le remarque, avant qu'elle pose les yeux sur Seiya, dont il avait été horriblement jaloux jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la relation de ces deux-là, était bien différente de ce qu'il ressentait lui.

Mais au-delà de leurs peurs à tous les deux, il sentait que ce destin qu'il avait tant espéré sans oser y croire tout à fait, s'accomplissait enfin ce soir. Alors, il cessa d'avoir peur, enfin d'une certaine manière, et lui sourit en la soulevant délicatement du sol pour pénétrer dans sa chambre par la porte fenêtre, qu'il prit soin de refermer après l'avoir déposée sur le grand lit. Et quand il la rejoint, il embrassa passionnément celle qu'il aimait tout autant que ce destin, car à compter de ce jour béni, il savait qu'il deviendrait son plus fidèle chevalier. A jamais.

Elle répondit tout aussi passionnément. Si Athéna découvrait, Saori tremblait d'une impatience trop longtemps contenue. Et au moment où Jabu fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe pour embrasser son épaule et descendre, lentement mais sûrement, vers sa poitrine frémissante, elles ne firent plus qu'une devant les sensations qui prirent brutalement possession de leur unique corps. Bien plus enivrantes que le vin nouveau, bien plus indécentes aussi et pourtant si troublantes… si douces et si bonnes.

Elle gémit d'anticipation quand la bouche de son futur amant atteint finalement sa cible première et fit elle-même tomber la dentelle lui cachant encore ses seins. Et quand la langue fit frémir son mamelon, elle gémit de plaisir, devenant simplement une femme et si fière de le devenir.

La suite se perdit dans la découverte, l'exploration de leurs deux corps. Il s'enhardit au contact de peau divinement douce et soyeuse. Elle devint impatiente et le dépouilla de ses vêtements pour se gaver de la peau hâlée si savoureuse sous sa langue prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, en découvrant le plaisir qu'elle avait à l'entendre gémir.

Ils se découvrirent tant et si bien qu'ils perdirent toute notion autre que le corps frémissant et brûlant de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus ni Déesse, ni serviteur mais simplement deux amants vivant leur première nuit d'amour.

Même leurs deux cosmos s'élevant dans la chambre ne purent les distraire de ce qu'ils vivaient. Passionnément. Intensément.

Mais l'étreinte ne pouvait durer éternellement et déjà leurs deux corps réclamaient avec ardeur ce qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore tout à fait. Ils roulèrent de nouveau sur grand lit et elle leva des yeux timides vers celui qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien, mais qui n'était plus tout à fait le même et ne le serait jamais plus. Il posa une main sur sa joue, caressa un instant l'ovale de son visage avant de baisser les yeux vers le reste de son corps, nu et offert.

Du bout des doigts, il redessina ses courbes, s'attardant quelques peu sur la poitrine tendue et continua sa course légère et enivrante. Il s'attarda un peu sur le ventre avant de descendre vers les jambes qu'il fit tressaillir sous ses attentions et revint enfin vers ce qu'il avait encore juste effleuré. Elle cria quand il plongea la main dans cette forêt de plaisir et ferma les yeux pour savourer encore mieux cet instant si magique.

Son impatience le gagna et il l'incita à s'ouvrir davantage encore pour lui permettre de finaliser enfin cette divine étreinte. Elle lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un baiser, une promesse, un serment et il plongea en elle.

Leurs deux cosmos tournoyaient autour d'eux, valsant eux aussi, cette valse sacrée et unique à bien plus de mille pas. Les fils de leur cosmos se tendirent soudain, s'enroulèrent les uns autour des autres, dans l'attente de l'instant où ils ne deviendraient qu'un.

Il se perdit en elle. Elle se fondit en lui. Ils ne firent plus qu'un dans cette danse étrange et éternelle, cet échange aussi doux que brutal, aussi tendre que violent. Leurs corps se tendirent à l'extrême, leurs cris raisonnèrent encore et encore, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs mains se soudaient pour mieux se séparer et se chercher à nouveau.

L'apothéose les prit de court par sa violence, inondant chaque cellule de leurs corps de chaleur et de feu, d'apaisement et de calme, d'un bien-être qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils s'appartenaient, enfin. Et leurs deux cosmos, unis, illuminèrent, non seulement la chambre, mais tout le Sanctuaire pendant un bref instant, avant de poursuivre sa course vers l'éternelle demeure des Dieux, annonçant à son roi, cette nouvelle union. *

Et pendant que le père versait quelques larmes d'émotions, le cœur du roi des Dieux se réjouit. Maintenant la Terre était prête à lutter enfin à armes égales avec son plus fervent ennemi. Celui-là même qui avait, à l'origine condamner la planète aux ténèbres et à la destruction.

Au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers sortirent un à un des temples où quelques instants avant, ils se reposaient encore pour la plupart. Mais cette lueur, ce brusque sursaut de cosmos les avait tous arrachés à leurs activités ou rêveries nocturnes. Ça et autre chose, un étrange sentiment de paix enfin retrouvé…

Shion, quand à lui, venait tout juste de sortir du temple de la Vierge accompagné de son gardien qui le raccompagnait, après une longue discussion. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Shaka ouvrant pour l'occasion ses yeux qui semblaient confirmer ce que le Grand Pope n'avait pas encore exprimé :

- Il suffit parfois d'un rien pour faire basculer l'équilibre des forces, c'est bien ce que tu disais Shaka ?  
>- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, mais l'histoire qui nous l'apprend, précisa la Vierge en souriant. Quand à savoir si ce rien vient de se produire…<p>

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, finit Shion et commençant à gravir les marches jusqu'au temple du dessus, où l'attendaient déjà ses deux amants, eux aussi sur le seuil de la demeure de la Balance.

Dohko lui sourit et Shiryu lui tendit les bras. Il s'y réfugia, la main de Dohko venant doucement caresser son dos, largement noué, par ces trop longues heures de travail. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, ils savaient. Tous comme leurs compagnons, ils devinaient que quelque chose venait subitement de changer. Comment le savaient-ils ? Ça, ils l'ignoraient, mais au fond d'eux ce soir, chaque chevalier d'Athéna l'avait fort bien compris. Shion sonda le Dragon, cherchant les traces de son malaise profond, espérant que peut-être cette fois :

- C'est fini Shion… je vais guérir maintenant, lui murmura Shiryu à l'oreille, comme tous les autres…

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, demeure de Tol de Gamma**

Odin se leva aussi doucement que possible, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour ne pas éveiller son jeune compagnon :

- C'est le moment ? demanda juste ce dernier.  
>- Oui, répondit simplement la divinité nordique en lui souriant.<br>- Reviendrez-vous ?

Le Dieu se baissa pour caresser tendrement la joue hirsute de Tol :

- Même au bout de plus de trois mois tu me vouvoies encore ?

Tol baissa un peu la tête, tentant d'échapper à son regard. Il savait bien que ce jour finirait fatalement par arriver, mais il aurait préféré attendre un peu.

- Ne sois pas triste Tol, je ne faisais que passer en ce monde. Mon temps est largement révolu et je sais que tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un pour combler ton cœur…  
>- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda tout de même je jeune guerrier.<br>- Parce que l'événement que j'attendais s'est enfin produit et que je dois dorénavant veiller que les choses suivent leur cours sans entrave, répondit énigmatiquement le Dieu.

Tol ne dit rien, mais se redressa sur le grand lit, prenant une dernière fois le visage de son Dieu entre ses mains et déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres souriantes avant qu'il ne disparaisse à ses yeux, comme il était venu :

- Et maintenant ? dit-il à voix haute.  
><em>- Je continuerai à veiller sur toi… <em>lui répondit la voix déjà lointaine de son Seigneur.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Enfers**

Eaque se leva aussi discrètement que possible du grand lit, mais cela n'échappa pas à la vigilance de son compagnon :

- Tu vas où ?  
>- M'entraîner, rendors-toi, il est tôt… répondit-il en embrassant la chevelure argentée encore emmêlée.<br>- Ne force pas trop, grogna la divinité en capturant le torse nu à sa portée, histoire de bien lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui désobéisse. J'ai eu bien trop de mal à te remettre en état… rajouta-t-il en mordillant la chair tendre et délicate qu'il aimait tant.

Le juge sourit sans répondre. Du Thanatos tout craché ! Jamais il n'avouerait à quiconque ce qui s'était passé au cœur de cette chambre pendant tout ce mois où il s'était battu au quotidien pour le maintenir en vie et finalement arriver par il ne savait quel miracle à le sauver…

- Je t'aime, murmura encore Eaque avant de partir prendre sa douche.

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la réponse dans un grognement digne d'un fauve au réveil. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il savait. L'acharnement presque fou qu'avait mis le Dieu si froid à réchauffer chacune de ses cellules, ses cris de désespoir devant son impuissance à certains moments, ses larmes aussi… Eaque savait tout cela, il l'avait vécu à travers lui, à travers son esprit et son cosmos, craignant même pour sa survie parfois. Il s'était ouvert, entièrement, passionnément. Et lui non plus ne livrerait jamais à quiconque cette facette de son amant car elle n'appartenait qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Le Dieu de la mort roula sur le dos, surveillant inconsciemment les bruits venant de la salle d'eau. C'était presque devenu instinctif chez lui, dès qu'Eaque ne se trouvait plus à sa portée, il surveillait sans cesse son cosmos qui pour l'instant semblait au mieux de sa forme. Il soupira en se demandant s'il arriverait un jour à ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais pour l'heure, il imaginait sans peine le corps de son amant se délassant sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante détendre ses reins, sûrement douloureux après leur nuit d'amour. Leur première vraie nuit d'amour depuis la bataille… il sourit, songeant avec ironie à qui il devait finalement le total rétablissement de son amant, lui comme tant d'autres humains à travers les différents Sanctuaires d'ailleurs… Il se leva, décidé à le rejoindre sous la douche, juste pour admirer encore un peu ce corps bien vivant. Et peut-être un peu plus, s'il le désirait…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Poséidon était d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. La dernière réunion, la troisième depuis la bataille avec les autres divinités, s'était relativement bien passée. Sûrement mieux que les deux précédente où, bien souvent, ils n'arrivaient pas à tomber un tant soi peu d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Qu'on parle de la manière de combattre, de cette fameuse et mystérieuse arme ou encore de leur futur… trop de points de vues différents, d'hypothèses non vérifiées et souvent non fondées, de leurs actes passés ou ceux à envisagés… mais hier, le miracle enfin. La présence de Thanatos, jusque là, retenu aux enfers, ainsi que celle du Grand Pope d'Athéna, lui aussi, trop occupé jusqu'à maintenant y était sûrement pour beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais peu importait. Pour la première fois, ils avaient des éléments de réponses, à vérifier certes, mais des pistes à prendre, des chemins à suivre.

Le Dieu des océans était un homme d'action, attendre que cette « chose » revienne ne lui convenait pas du tout. Et hier ils étaient tombés d'accord pour traquer ses diverses formes chez encore présentes sur Terre, car ils n'avaient pas complètement éradiqué ce mal ancestral, comme, avait dit Odin. C'est donc en souriant qu'il se rendit assister à l'entraînement de ses troupes, qu'il les félicita et que finalement il accepta l'invitation timide de Io à venir fêter avec eux, chez lui le soir même, les fiançailles officielle de Bian et de Clio, chose que les amoureux n'avaient pas encore pu faire depuis la bataille.

Io, encore un motif de satisfaction, quoique pas encore entièrement complète, mais tout de même… Il allait bien mieux, avait retrouvé toute sa force et même sa fraîcheur d'antan. Enfin parfois, Poséidon voyait ou plutôt sentait une mélancolie dans le cœur de son jeune général, mais malgré tout, il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ait si bien récupéré. Il avait tellement craint le pire pour lui… Mais grâce à elle, grâce à ce qu'elle avait enfin décidé de faire… Enfin, il était temps d'ailleurs qu'elle se prenne en main cette petite !

Il soigna particulièrement sa tenue pour se rendre à l'invitation, ne pas paraître trop guindé aux yeux des siens, mais rester élégant et simple. Il opta finalement pour un pantalon de toile clair et une chemise bleue foncée, faisant ressortir sa longue chevelure plus claire.

Ils étaient déjà tous là quand il arriva. Io, aidé de Chrysaor et de Sirène, faisait le service sur la terrasse de l'appartement du général où ce dernier avait installé des tables. Isaak se retrouvait DJ pour la soirée, tandis que Bian et sa douce sirène s'enlaçaient déjà dans une salsa, quoique un peu gênés par le ventre tout rond de la jeune femme. Mais ils avaient avec un tel sourire qu'il ravit le cœur du Dieu, maintenant persuadé que le bien-être de ses troupes, et pas seulement les siennes d'ailleurs, serait un jour l'artisan de la victoire. De leur victoire à tous.

Le buffet, préparé avec soin par les cuisiniers du palais, était succulent, l'alcool ne faisait pas défaut mais chacun su rester raisonnable, l'ambiance était détendue et toutes sortes de danses ponctuèrent la soirée jusqu'à son clou final, l'énorme gâteau que Bian et Clio découpèrent ensemble alors qu'on ouvrait les bouteilles de champagne.

A la faveur de la nuit et alors que beaucoup d'invités regagnaient leurs propres appartements, souvent par couple d'ailleurs, Poséidon entraîna Io sur la piste de danse où Isaak et Sirène se balançaient au rythme d'un slow langoureux. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, la relation timide et chaste qu'ils avaient entretenue depuis la bataille semblait encore difficile à dépasser pour le jeune homme et le Dieu avait depuis longtemps renoncer à le bousculer au risque de le voir se refermer comme une huître, comme cela lui était déjà arriver une fois ou deux où son impatience avait pris le dessus sur ses bonnes résolutions. On ne peut pas se refaire tout de même ! Non, il attendait patiemment. Oh bien sûr, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, et même lui arrivait encore à se surprendre parfois, mais c'était peut-être ça le pouvoir de l'amour… se disait-il alors.

Io se sentait bien. La soirée s'était parfaitement déroulée et les amoureux avaient été comblés, aussi quand Poséidon l'entraîna sur la piste, il se blottit bien volontiers dans les bras chauds et puissants et savoura pleinement ce moment. La musique langoureuse prêtait à se détendre et il se laissa doucement aller contre le corps de son Seigneur, soupirant de bien-être et enfouissant sa tête un peu plus dans le cou de Poséidon dont il huma avec délice le parfum iodé si viril et ô combien enivrant. Ce dernier sourit et lui murmura quelques mots tendres à l'oreille, laissant doucement vagabonder sa main dans son dos.

Trois slows plus tard, ils n'avaient pas changé de position et Chrysaor vint doucement taper sur l'épaule de Sirène dansant toujours, lui aussi, avec Isaak. Tout le monde était parti et ils étaient avec Thétis, les derniers :

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis pour la nuit là, dit Thétis en souriant.  
>- Tu crois qu'on devrait les réveiller ? demanda Isaak.<br>- Oh, moi je ne tiens pas à braver un coup de trident, opposa immédiatement Sirène ironiquement.  
>- Sirène ! s'offusqua Chrysaor. Il pourrait t'entendre…<p>

Oh mais je suis sûr que c'est le cas ! pensa l'interpellé.

Ce en quoi, il avait parfaitement raison. Poséidon sourit intérieurement et se contenta de resserrer légèrement son éteinte autour de Io, qui s'y abandonna en soupirant un peu plus encore…

- Mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça, dit encore Thétis en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.  
>- T'inquiète pas beauté, répondit Isaak. On reviendra ranger demain…<p>

Après quoi et d'un commun accord, ils opérèrent un repli stratégique et s'éclipsèrent discrètement, mais pas avant qu'Isaak eut programmé une bonne vingtaine de danses tout aussi langoureuses sur la platine, histoire de leur laisser le temps de pousser un peu plus loin leur danse… se dit-il, quitte à braver le coup de trident…

Io se sentait bien, tellement bien… la musique les entourait et les berçait doucement. Ils ondulaient lentement à son rythme, coller l'un à l'autre. Si près qu'une fine feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux. Io sourit. Et ouvrit à demi les yeux, perdu au milieu de l'abondante chevelure de son Seigneur et si près de son cou… si parfait… si divin… si attirant… bien trop attirant…

Plusieurs slows, tout aussi tendre les uns que les autres, s'étaient déjà écoulé quand Poséidon sentit ce timide mais ô combien savoureux baiser. Ces lèvres se posant doucement sur lui, à la fois hésitantes et un rien gourmandes, lui procurèrent un long frisson qui remonta agréablement son échine pour venir mourir à la base de son cou. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette étrange sensation ? Un savant mélange entre l'excitation et la peur, l'une et l'autre se mêlant étroitement pour ne faire ressortir que la délicieuse certitude que ce moment serait unique, intense et éternel… Des siècles en fait. Si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié ce sentiment enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire ancestrale, l'amour, tout simplement.

Il n'osait encore croire que sa patience avait finalement portée ses fruits et qu'enfin Io se sentait prêt à pousser un peu plus loin leur relation et surtout qu'il en prenne l'initiative de façon aussi charmante que troublante. Il frissonna encore quand les lèvres mutines continuèrent sensuellement leur chemin pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il laissa alors ses mains commencer un jeu de caresses savantes sur le dos, les épaules et les reins de son général, y dessinant de longues et tendres arabesques.

Ce dernier soupira et abandonna son oreille pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres de son Seigneur, plongeant avec délice dans la bouche offerte, tentant d'étouffer les gémissements de contentement que lui procurait les mains divines. La divinité se fit tout d'abord violence pour lui laisser le contrôle du baiser, mais rapidement, il en oublia même qu'il avait eut simplement l'envie de le faire. Io se montrait à la fois gourmand et extrêmement exigeant. Il l'entraînait encore et encore dans un rythme endiablé et si suprêmement délicieux, qu'il se laissa complètement envoûter et y répondit ardemment. Jamais personne n'avait exploré avec autant de passion sa bouche toute entière, caressé sa langue en la faisant languir plus encore, déclenchant un océan de sensations dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Ils avaient cessé de danser bien que la musique langoureuse continuait de se déverser dans les enceintes, ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres encore gonflées de ce premier baiser mais pas encore repues de celles de l'autre. Un léger sourire flottait sur celles d'Io alors que celle de Poséidon affichait encore un semblant de surprise, de délicieuse surprise :

- Monseigneur… Puis-je ? demanda le Général en glissant sa main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.  
>- Il n'y a plus de seigneur ce soir Io, murmura le Dieu qui frémit à la chaleur de sa main se mouvant lentement sur son torse. Et tu as tous les droits…<p>

Poséidon rejeta prestement sa tête en arrière en gémissant quand quelques doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur l'un de ses tétons, le torturant délicieusement, mettant son corps en feu.

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au bassin, presque soudés aurait-on pu dire, et ils ne pouvaient rien ignorer du désir de l'autre, maintenant à son comble. Pourtant, il y avait une dernière chose que le Dieu devait savoir. Il stoppa la main qui continuait sa course vers une autre victime de ses jeux et fixa intensément son général :

- Il n'y aura peut-être pas de retour possible, et ce, pour l'éternité, dit-il. En es-tu conscient Io ? Le veux-tu vraiment ?  
>- Qu'il en soit ainsi… répondit en souriant le Général à son Seigneur. Que ma vie soit éternellement dévouée à la vôtre, que mon corps devienne vôtre pour toujours et que mon cœur s'unisse à jamais au vôtre. C'est là mon vœu le plus cher.<br>- Io… ferme les yeux un instant… murmura la divinité en déployant son cosmos et en unissant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le Général se laissa guider cette fois et devint celui que l'on explorait, avec passion et dévotion, avec ardeur et douceur. Il s'y abandonna totalement. La musique qui les entourait toujours sembla s'éteindre un instant mais une autre redémarra encore plus prêt de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux quand les lèvres divines furent en partie rassasiées. Ils avaient changés de lieux. Il regarda, étonné autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas cette grande et immense chambre aux doux reflets de l'océan, ces cascades d'eau pure courant sur tous les murs de la pièce, ce lit grandiose semblant pourtant presque perdu dans ces proportions gigantesques :

- C'est ma chambre, expliqua le Dieu en le guidant jusqu'au lit, je tenais à t'emmener dans un lieu digne de toi… de ton cadeau… Un endroit où nul autre que moi ne pénètre jamais, hormis quelques serviteurs, bien sûr…

Io rougit sans répondre et s'assit sur le grand lit, invitant Poséidon à en faire de même. Il eut une brève pensée vers Sirène, même…

- Non, même pas lui n'a eu le droit de venir ici, le coupa la divinité. Pour être tout à fait exact, la seule autre personne qui ait jamais pénétré ce lieu est morte depuis des siècles… rajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même, soudain perdu dans des souvenirs lointains qu'interrompit la voix de Io :  
>- Alors laissez-moi tenter de redonner vie à cette magnifique pièce.<p>

Sur quoi, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le poussant sur le grand lit, s'allongeant tout contre lui. Et tout en l'embrassant, il reprit son exploration du torse divin en prenant soin cette fois, d'ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Il l'aimait depuis toujours, mais n'arrivait pas encore à croire à la réciproque. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps, mais n'avait jamais osé laisser parler son corps, gardant toujours au fond de lui cette sensation de souillure laissée par Kanon. Il ne s'estimait pas digne de son Seigneur et ce, malgré les nombreuses leçons de morales que s'évertuait à lui inculquer ses pairs, Chrysaor en tête. Ce premier pas vers son Seigneur, avait été pour lui, sûrement la plus dure épreuve de sa jeune vie et il sentait terriblement gauche et maladroit. Mais après bien des heures de réflexion, d'hésitations et de remise en questions diverses et variées, il avait fini par comprendre que ce dernier attendait juste ce geste de lui et ne le forcerait à rien avant. Alors ce soir, il avait écouté ce qui lui dictait son corps et son cœur, pour une fois en plein accord, faisant taire son esprit bien trop hésitant.

Et il ne le regrettait en rien. Sous ses caresses, pourtant encore incertaines, Poséidon gémissait de plaisir. Devant sa toute nouvelle ardeur, il se laissait doucement faire, le guidant même parfois tendrement, oserait-il dire presque amoureusement ? A chaque fois qu'il capturait ses lèvres, le Dieu répondait à ses baisers avec une passion toujours grandissante. Un peu comme s'il voulait lui apprendre, ou plutôt lui réapprendre à aimer et se laisser aimer en retour. Et peu à peu, il sentit fondre ses doutes, ses réticences à explorer un peu plus ce corps divin qui ployait sous ses mains, sous ses baisers. Il osa même lui sourire en ôtant un à un les boutons de sa propre chemise, agenouillé sur le grand lit, dominant le Dieu dont le regard suivait chacun de ses gestes.

Quand il la laissa tomber, la divinité se redressa, vibrante de passion et le regard enflammé au possible. D'un geste souple, il se porta à la hauteur de son général, devenant conquérant. Io gémit quand les lèvres divines prirent les siennes, alors que ses mains partaient à la découverte du torse tremblant et offert. Il en avait rêvé le Dieu de ce corps vibrant d'une passion retenue depuis bien trop longtemps… Combien de nuits Io avait-il passé à seulement espéré un regard ou juste l'ombre d'une reconnaissance ? A faire lentement mûrir un fruit qu'il était aujourd'hui autorisé à cueillir enfin ? Combien de journées de lentes agonies à subir mille morts sous ce sceau maudit ? Poséidon avait largement eut le temps de songer aux souffrances interminables qu'il s'était infliger pour calmer quelques peu l'ardeur de son jeune corps naissant, et d'en mesurer le prix. Alors ce soir, il voulait juste délivrer enfin son général, éveiller enfin son corps et son esprit à la passion que nul ne lui avait jamais apprise, et surtout pas Kanon tel qu'il était à l'époque.

Le Dragon des Mers s'était juste servi de lui, de son corps, de son ignorance. Lui, il allait lui révéler ce qu'était l'amour et effacer à jamais les traces encore si vivaces de ses entrailles. Il allait simplement l'aimer. Passionnément. Irrésistiblement. Irrémédiablement.

Et il y mit toute sa longue expérience. Ses mains qui en avaient brutaliser bien d'autres, devinrent des pattes de velours, douces et ô combien caressantes, cherchant et trouvant chaque point érogène qui faisait vibrer encore un peu plus fort son jeune général déjà aux portes du paradis. Ses lèvres gourmandes goûtaient chaque nouvelle saveur avec encore plus d'avidité, ne semblant jamais pourvoir se rassasier. Ses dents mordillaient, agaçaient et laissaient ça et là des traces légères de leurs passages.

Io soupirait, criait, gémissait. Ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps refermés, ses mains perdues dans la chevelure et sur le corps de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la raison, que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, que tous ses sens étaient devenus fous, qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Jamais pareille sensation ne lui avait même effleuré l'esprit, mais il devait rapidement découvrir toutes l'étendue des talents de Poséidon.

Ce dernier se grisait de ses réactions. Tellement pures et innocentes, tellement naïves et naturelles. Pas la moindre trace de simulation quelconque, comme il l'avait si souvent rencontré. Non, chez Io, tout n'était que nouveauté et découverte, étonnement et éblouissement. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il l'allongea sur le lit pour poursuivre cet échange tellement rafraîchissant pour la divinité millénaire et blasée qu'il était, et avec tendresse le débarrassa de son pantalon, en profitant pour se défaire du sien en même temps. Quand il glissa la main dans son boxer, il sut tout de suite que l'inexpérience de son jeune compagnon était loin d'être feinte, il était au bord de la rupture.

Une envie incoercible le saisit, recueillir ce premier nectar qui aurait sans aucun doute une saveur unique, celle d'un amour infaillible et indestructible. Alors il plongea sur le corps agité de soubresaut incontrôlé et incontrôlable pour Io, devenu source de vie entre les mains divines.

Ce dernier bondit pourtant en sentant l'écrin chaud se refermer autour de lui et une langue aussi mutine que gourmande se jouer de ce qu'il tentait encore de retenir. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'y échapper, de se contenir encore, d'échapper surtout à ce qu'il jugeait toujours bien indigne de lui et dans un effort de volonté parvint à articuler quelques mots et supplia :

- Maître… non… pas comme ça… je vous en prie…  
><em>- Io… ne m'aimes-tu pas ?<em>répondit la voix de son seigneur dans sa tête et sans même s'en rendre compte, il répondit de la même façon :  
><em>- Ce n'est pas… la question… je ne peux… vous laisser faire… une chose aussi… dégradante…<br>_- Dégradante ?

Dire que Poséidon était surpris aurait été bien loin de la vérité. Il était abasourdi… mais aussi étrangement heureux de découvrir à quel point il n'était que pureté. Car seule l'innocence des jeux de l'amour pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Décidément, personne n'avait jamais aimé son jeune amant. Il sourit :

- Io, regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il doucement

Ce dernier respirait mieux, maintenant que la bouche divine était occupée à autre chose et ne se déroba pas :

- Seigneur ? haleta-t-il.  
>- Est-ce qu'aimer est dégradant pour toi ?<br>- Non, bien sûr que non… mais…  
>- Et je ne veux que t'aimer, le coupa le Dieu. Juste t'aimer et goûter le fruit de ton amour… Ne veux-tu pas faire cette découverte avec moi ?<p>

Io rougit violement et sentit toute résistance l'abandonner. Il gémit, confus et honteux… sa seule et unique expérience de l'amour se limitant à une douloureuse sensation de possession… il avait cru… oh par tous les Dieux ! Qu'avait-il donc fait pour faire naître cette expression de tristesse sur le visage tant aimé ?

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il se redressa pour plonger dans le regard divin, toujours dans l'attente de sa réponse :

- Aimez-moi Seigneur… murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes. Apprenez-moi… l'amour…

Il n'y eut aucun sourire de triomphe sur le visage du Dieu, aucune expression de satisfaction, juste un geste pour venir cueillir une larme sur son visage et une tendre caresse sur sa joue et ces quelques mots :

- Je t'apprendrai bien plus que cela, mon amour… dit-il en replongeant sur le corps de son futur amant. Cette discussion l'avait certes quelque peu refroidi, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire renaître cette fraîcheur innocente dont il put cette fois se gaver tout son saoul. Car Io ne se dérobait plus, ne tentait même plus de résister un tant soi peu à l'ardeur divine. Il apprenait en plongeant dans un autre monde, totalement inconnu de lui.

Poséidon goûta enfin à son nectar avec un étrange mélange de fierté et d'émotion, sachant qu'il était le premier à le faire. Puis, il continua sa leçon. Et Io apprit. A recevoir énormément, à donner parfois, à partager ensuite. Il devint élève assidu sous l'égide du plus attentionné des professeurs, s'émerveillant de tout, rejetant au loin toutes ses limites et même ses convictions les plus profondes. Il n'était plus un général avec son seigneur et maître, juste un homme aimant et étant aimé d'un autre.

Le temps s'arrêta. Dans ce lieu magnifique, cette chambre hors de toute conception humaine où l'eau berçait leurs ébats, ils jouèrent, chahutèrent, se caressèrent beaucoup, se découvrirent encore plus, s'embrassèrent énormément. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient gonflées et rougies, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps crient grâce, jusqu'à l'ultime étreinte.

Io gémissait depuis déjà un bon moment sous l'assaut des doigts divins, son ventre le brûlait, lui réclamant une autre possession bien plus grande encore. Il n'en pouvait plus mais malgré ses supplications le Dieu ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à son supplice. Il était bien sûr bien trop excité pour se rendre compte que ce dernier n'attendait en fait qu'une dernière chose pour parfaire cette union. La frustration le saisit alors que Poséidon se frottait sans pudeur contre lui. Une telle frustration qu'elle fit jaillir son cosmos sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte. Poséidon sourit laissant enfin le sien envahir la pièce. Enfin un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, car cette pièce était l'essence du royaume et son cosmos y était toujours omniprésent.

Si Io avait cru mainte fois atteindre la perfection au cours de cette première nuit, il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'en avait rien été. Parce qu'il crut réellement mourir quand Poséidon se glissa en lui, aussi doucement qu'il le put. Mais pour le Dieu aussi l'attente avait été longue et son excitation était à son comble, il ne put se contenir. Io hurla et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules alors que leurs deux cosmos se rejoignaient enfin. Son corps s'arqua sous l'assaut et la suite se perdit dans un océan de sensations toutes plus exquises les une que les autres. Poséidon cria également, à bout de souffle et se maîtrisant à grand peine. Mais il voulait pour lui la perfection peut-être encore même plus et sa volonté extrême l'emmena vers le final divin qu'il lui avait réservé. Leurs esprits fusionnèrent en même temps que leurs cosmos et leurs corps alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Le royaume entier s'illumina, semblant consacré et bénir cette union, aussi charnelle que spirituelle et bien plus loin, plusieurs Dieux se réjouirent de cet heureux dénouement.

Eux, ils retombèrent ensemble sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux et Io eut encore la force de prononcer :

- Je t'aime tant…  
>- Moi aussi, Io, moi aussi je t'aime…<p>

Longtemps après, alors que le calme était revenu dans le royaume sous-marin, dans une chambre située au cœur du domaine, le maître des lieux regardait tendrement l'homme endormi au creux du lit divin. Il caressait les boucles roses amoureusement. Il retrouvait lui aussi l'espoir d'un autre avenir que des guerres incessantes, car en se donnant à lui, Io lui avait transmis ses rêves d'un monde de paix… et il se battrait de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces pour conserver et préserver l'avenir de l'homme dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux enfers, Elysion, quelques jours plus tard **

Quand Rhadamanthe pénétra dans les thermes pour son bain matinal, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, sa bataille devenue quotidienne contre Hypnos. Hadès, qui le suivait, se demandait bien comment tournerait le match du jour et s'il devait ou non mettre fin à ce simulacre de combat que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne remporterait jamais. Connaissant les deux parfaitement, il l'avait compris dès le premier jour. La veille, la divinité dorée était restée totalement interdite devant ce qui lui suggérait habilement le juge en prenant systématiquement devant lui des positions équivoques d'invites très suggestives avant de se tourner au dernier moment vers lui, comme si il ne faisait ça que pour son amant et non pour marquer des points contre Hypnos. Le score était d'une égalité parfaite, car Rhadamanthe ne manquait ni d'imagination, ni de culot et Hypnos avait l'avantage de l'expérience qui faisait parfois la différence.

Et le maître des Enfers commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu et ne voulait surtout pas partager son juge. Les avoirs tous près de lui faisait partie de son quotidien et était vital pour son bien-être, mais jusqu'à une certaine limite ! Et là, ils l'atteignaient tous les deux.

Mais ce matin-là, quand Hypnos arriva, Rhadamanthe lui-même comprit que le jeu était fini. La divinité dorée semblait avoir passée la plus mauvaise nuit de sa longue existence et avait les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil.

Le juge sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'approcher doucement du Dieu qui s'était plongé dans l'eau après les avoir salué tout les deux sommairement de la tête, Thanatos n'étant pas encore arrivé :

- Je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? demanda le juge doucement avec une sincérité non feinte et qui sembla ébranler quelques peu les défenses d'Hypnos, peu habitué à ce genre de manifestation.

Il faut avouer que les Dieux, hormis les rapports privilégiés que ces trois-là entretenaient, étaient plutôt du genre mesquin entres eux. Et c'est sûrement cette particularité qui lui fit répondre un peu trop hâtivement :

- Et en quoi un vulgaire humain pourrait-il m'aider ?  
>- Peut-être en vous expliquant ce que peux ressentir un autre humain face à un Dieu ? rétorqua le juge aussi sec, mais toujours calmement et sincèrement.<br>- Je… commença Hypnos en s'interrompant, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter sans devenir blessant, et surtout ridicule. Visiblement le juge compatissait à ses soucis.  
>- Peut-être devrais-tu l'écouter ? suggéra Hadès en se rapprochant à son tour en prenant Hypnos dans ses bras en un geste de réconfort. Il ne lit pas les pensées, mais peut comprendre bien mieux que nous les émotions humaines. Et nous évoluons sur un terrain qui n'est pas vraiment habituel pour nous autres non ?<p>

Après tout que risquait-il ? se demanda la divinité dorée en se tournant vers le juge qui les observait avec bienveillance et sans aucune jalousie cette fois, ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Peut-être avaient-ils des choses à apprendre de ces humains parvenus à ce niveau de partage mutuels ?

Le jeu n'avait pas eu de gagnant, ou plutôt ils avaient gagné tous deux, mais d'une toute autre manière. Ils avaient appris qu'ils pouvaient se parler et échanger et qui sait ? peut-être même s'entraider au besoin. Et cela valait bien tous les prix.

A suivre…

(*) Note : J'ai pris la liberté de modifier un peu la mythologie, veuillez m'en excuser. Mais j'avais besoin de ce passage. Athéna est et reste une Déesse pure vierge comme la mythologie nous la montre, à part dans cette histoire. Quant à savoir si Athéna et d'autres divinités étaient aussi ignorantes des choses de la vie… à chacun son interprétation.


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Disons que l'ouverture d'Athéna était indispensable dans mon histoire. Mais en plus, ça lui permet de mieux comprendre ce que ressentent les siens._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as bien analysé et oui il y avait encore quelques énigmes expliquées cette fois entièrement dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Pour Seiya comme tu te l'ait rappelé il est avec Aïoros. Quant à ce "elle" dont parle Poséidon, c'est sa grande ennemi Athéna, c'est grâce à sa fusion avec Jabu que les humains peuvent enfin se remettre totalement de leurs blessures, et tous les humains quels qu'ils soient. C'est vrai aussi qu'on voit moins certains persos mais ils sont là, seulement je pouvais pas m'arrêter sur tout le monde. Merci encore ! bisous._

_Merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, ne me criez pas dessus tout de suite, vous aurez encore droit à l'épilogue en deux parties... bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51<strong>

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

**Royaume d'Asgard, domaine de Mime**

Albéric et Mime se promenaient à cheval. Ils venaient de faire une longue course et avaient mis au pas leurs étalons pour leur permettre de récupérer tranquillement sur le chemin du retour :

- Tu n'a plus besoin de veiller autant sur moi, Albéric, lança Mime pour la énième fois.

C'était devenu presque une habitude depuis quelques temps. Mime allait bien mieux et avait même récupérer presque entièrement son cosmos. Pourtant le guerrier de Delta n'arrivait pas à se décider à le laisser seul. Sûrement en partie à cause du presque, justement.

- On en a déjà discuté maintes et maintes fois… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me voir partir ?  
>- Cela fait des mois que tu es ici, ton domaine doit avoir aussi besoin de toi !<p>

Ils arrivaient au manoir et se dirigèrent vers l'écurie où des palefreniers vinrent récupérer les chevaux :

- Etrillez-les bien, ils le méritent ! ordonna Mime en flattant l'encolure de son étalon blanc.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande entrée du manoir, en continuant à débattre sur la même question, où le majordome les accueillit :

- Nous avons des visiteurs, monsieur, lui annonça celui-ci

Mine se tourna vers Albéric qui haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation lui confirmant que lui non plus n'avait pas senti de cosmos particulier :

- Je peux peut-être encore t'être utile, dit-il à son pair qui ne put retenir un sourire et se dirigea vers le salon, talonné d'Albéric, déjà tout prêt à appeler son armure.

Mais les visiteurs en question n'étaient que le propriétaire du domaine jouxtant ses terres et sa charmante fille, venu se rappeler aux bons soins de son auguste voisin.

Mime soupira de lassitude, se préparant déjà à subir le babillage incessant de la demoiselle, venu certainement là pour tenter de le séduire et de son père, sans doute prêt à tout pour caser sa chère descendance.

Albéric sourit intérieurement, la demoiselle en question était plutôt jolie pour une fois. Nombre de celles qu'il avait déjà vu, soit ici, soit dans son propre domaine à ces mêmes fins, ne l'égalaient certes pas. Il faut dire que le statut de guerrier divin apportait avec lui quelques avantages dont les petits propriétaires étaient friands, et pour beaucoup d'entre eux, une union avec une de ses familles était synonyme de position sociale. D'où ces désagréments que devaient subir en temps de paix, les différents guerriers du royaume. Seul peut-être Fenryl qui parvenait à les éviter grâce à sa meute de loup.

Néanmoins, il révisa son jugement au cours de la soirée plutôt agréable et la jeune demoiselle et son père se révélèrent être bien plus intéressants qu'au premier abord. Leur domaine était petit et en pleine expansion, mais il devait faire face depuis peu à une bande de rapaces, la femme du propriétaire étant morte en couches, emmenant avec elle l'héritier possible du domaine. Depuis, nombre de jeunes nobliaux de tous horizons se présentaient sans cesse pour s'unir avec la demoiselle dans l'espoir d'un héritage facile. Et on sentait nettement que le père était plutôt enclin à accepter toute aide que d'obliger sa jeune fille, du doux nom d'Helena à se marier.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, bien que polie et agréable au possible, ne semblait pas s'intéresser du tout aux deux jeunes hommes, pourtant charmants, l'entourant ce soir-là. La conversation tournait autour de la gestion de domaine entre les trois hommes et la jeune femme les laissait converser en paix, se contentant de sourire de temps à autre quand on la regardait ou éventuellement de répondre à une question directe. Mime remarqua même qu'elle était loin d'être une de ces oisives jeunes demoiselles. Ses mains portaient sans le moindre doute les marques des travaux qu'elle effectuait.

Le hasard, mais était-ce vraiment un hasard ? devait se demander encore longtemps après Albéric, voulut qu'un de leur pair leur rendre également une visite ce soir-là alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table. En effet, Tol, qui se sentait un peu esseulé depuis le départ de son Dieu, avait pris la brusque décision de venir prendre de leurs nouvelles à tous deux. Helena sembla tomber tout de suite sous le charme de l'homme plutôt rustre au premier abord, mais correspondant bien plus à ses critères qu'un quelconque nobliau. Quand au guerrier divin de Gamma, il fut bien évidement séduit par cette jeune demoiselle, qui connaissait aussi bien la campagne et n'avait pas peur de mettre la main à la patte, comme elle devait le lui prouver par la suite.

Si cette soirée n'apporta aucune solution aux différends des deux guerriers divins sur l'épineuse question du départ d'Albéric, elle sembla au moins combler la trop grande solitude d'un de leur pair et tous deux s'en félicitèrent. Voir ce grand guerrier rougir aux compliments de la demoiselle était un spectacle bien plaisant. Ils connaissaient assez Tol pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas effectué tout ce trajet s'il avait été au mieux de sa forme et cette rencontre semblait lui faire un bien fou. Quant au père de la demoiselle, il invita le guerrier divin à leur rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il voulait.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul dans sa chambre, Albéric, en tenue de nuit, se laissa bercer par la beauté du paysage qu'il apercevait de la fenêtre. Il soupira, ses pensées se tournant alors vers un Dieu à la chevelure dorée bien loin de ce manoir et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le début de son séjour ici. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se rappeler la chaleur de ses bras et fut à peine surpris de les sentir se refermer autour de lui :

- Je te manque à ce point, mon doux guerrier ? murmura Hypnos à son oreille.

L'interpellé se laissa aller contre le corps puissant de la divinité dorée, apparue comme par enchantement au moment où la solitude commençait à lui peser terriblement. L'avait-il senti ? Se sentait-il lui tout aussi seul que lui ? Ou avait-il simplement capté son appel muet ? Peu lui importait, au fond… Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait, se dit-il en laissant ses mains parcourir les bras maintenant noués autour de lui :

- Tu n'as pas idée… répondit-il simplement en se retournant et en prenant le temps d'admirer un instant les traits magnifiques du visage aimé avant de se laisser entraîner dans un baiser qui en promettait bien d'autres… par Odin, que cette nuit était belle !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier**

Mu, Shion et même Kiki passaient la majeure partie de leurs soirées à farfouiller dans ses vieux journaux et cela commençait à agacer prodigieusement le Cancer qui se retrouvait reléguer aux quelques moments que son amour avait de libre entre le coucher et le lever du soleil. Car les journées du Bélier étaient, elles aussi, consacrées à son imposant travail de vérification, restauration, et dialogue avec les multiples armures des chevaliers.

Bien sûr, il savait l'importance capitale que revêtait une telle mission aux yeux de son adorable moitié, mais là, la coupe était pleine. La colère qu'il ravalait depuis que le Grand Pope avait brusquement décidé de venir passer toutes ses soirées dans son ancien temple, et même s'il pressentait qu'il allait faire une énorme bêtise, ne pouvait plus être contenue. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un moment d'attention exclusive, que seul son Bélier, pouvait lui apporter.

Shion ne releva même pas la tête de ce qu'il lisait en sentant s'approcher son cosmos reflétant pourtant toute la frustration et l'agressivité dont seul un Cancer très en colère et prêt à envoyer quiconque le gênant aux portes du monde d'Hadès, pouvait drainer derrière lui. Non, juste un sourire effleura ses lèvres, et qui aurait fort pu passer pour un sourire de satisfaction, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Mu, lui, s'était relevé et regardait, presque paniqué la porte de son appartement s'attendant à la voir voler en éclat dans peu de temps :

- Reste assis Mu, ordonna Shion. Nous n'avons pas encore fini…  
>- Mais maître… tenta le Bélier dont les yeux passaient de la porte au Grand Pope à une vitesse vertigineuse.<br>- Il a tout à fait le droit d'exprimer son mécontentement mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de travailler, déclara Shion en les enfermant tous les trois dans un cercle de cosmos protecteur. Plus vite nous aurons trouvé, plus vite il se calmera !

Kiki, de son côté, ne levait pas les yeux de ce qu'il était entrain d'examiner, bien que relisant pour la troisième fois le même passage auquel, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, « il entravait que dalle » :

- Kiki ! Concentre-toi ! Et parle poliment !

L'apprenti Bélier ne releva même pas la tête, à peine surpris que Shion capte aussi bien ses pensées et ses écarts de langage. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction de ses maîtres, du cosmos du Cancer approchant dangereusement du temple, et même de ce cercle protecteur de Shion, qui semblait accentuer ses propres perceptions de la langue de ses ancêtres, qu'il avait parfois, il fallait bien le dire aussi, quelques difficultés à assimiler. C'était quoi ce mot-là déjà ?

La porte vola belle et bien en éclat et un Angelo ivre de colère fit son entrée dans le salon, se heurtant presque immédiatement au chevalier de la Balance, apparu comme par miracle entre lui et le cercle protecteur de Shion :

- Bonsoir Angelo, dit calmement ce dernier, je pense qu'il serait extrêmement dangereux de déranger nos chers Béliers maintenant…  
>- Dohko… grogna dangereusement le Cancer, se demandant tout de même comment il faisait pour se trouver toujours là au moment…<br>- J'ai trouvé ! l'interrompit une voix et tous deux se tournèrent vers la bulle protectrice de Shion qui, comme par magie, venait de se dissiper.  
>- Bravo Kiki ! le félicita Shion en lisant enfin le passage qu'il cherchait tant. C'est bien ce que nous cherchions. Regarde Mu !<p>

Ce dernier s'empara du vieux journal et lut rapidement le passage que lui montrait son maître :

- En tout cas, ça y ressemble… commenta-t-il. Mais c'est encore assez vague comme localisation…  
>- Ça nous suffira pour commencer, dit le Grand Pope en se levant et en faisant signe à l'apprenti Bélier de le suivre :<br>- Viens avec nous Kiki, avant que cet homme des cavernes ne te sorte d'ici à coups de pieds !  
>- Maître ! s'offusqua Mu.<p>

Mais Shion, Dohko et Kiki avaient déjà disparu…

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? râla encore Angelo pour la forme.  
>- Quelle importance au fond ? interrogea le Bélier en souriant. Il est tôt et nous avons toute la nuit pour nous…<p>

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre son amant et l'enlacer :

- Et moi aussi, j'ai très envie d'une nuit dans tes bras…

Cette fois le Cancer ne protesta plus et plongea sur la bouche offerte avec un grognement de satisfaction à la hauteur de sa joie de retrouver enfin son amant tout à lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Apollon **

Le Dieu se délassait dans les thermes de son palais en faisant le point avec Alex sur les nombreuses tâches restant à faire au sein de son domaine. Si les mois qui venaient de s'écouler et le travail accompli laissaient enfin ses fruits mûrir doucement dans l'ensemble de son domaine, il leur en restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Alex s'étant retiré, il se laissa doucement aller dans l'eau et repensa à la dernière réunion des Dieux durant laquelle Shion avait émit l'hypothèse plus que vraisemblable, qu'autrefois l'un de ses ancêtres avait déterminé exactement le passage permettant aux ombres maléfiques de passer du cosmos au plan sur lequel ils vivaient tous. Il lui restait juste à en déterminer les coordonnées en déchiffrant les indices que cet ancêtre avait laissés à l'intention de la génération qui serait enfin à même de combattre ce fléau. L'étaient-ils vraiment ? Rien n'était moins certain.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent comme toujours vers un manoir lointain, recouvert de neige… Presque aussitôt, quelques notes de lyre vinrent parsemer son esprit et il les écouta en souriant… Mais une fausse note vint troubler la douce mélodie, mettant ses sens en alerte. Puis, il perdit tout simplement le contact. Il se redressa et d'un bond souple sortit de son bain, appelant Alex.

Ce dernier revint en courant et interrogea son Seigneur du regard :

- Nous partons pour Asgard ! lui dit-il. Tout de suite !

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part sur l'Olympe**

Le roi des Dieux posa son regard sur la planète, distinguant d'ici, l'ombre des ténèbres grandissantes, mais aussi maintenant la lueur d'espoir de la lumière naissante des cinq Sanctuaires qu'il avait choisi il y a bien longtemps, pour perpétuer la tâche oubliée des Atlantes.

Le peuple, élu des Dieux, et qui avait autrefois failli à sa destinée, plongeant le monde dans l'abyme sans fond de l'ignorance, enfouissant profondément dans l'oubli le savoir ancestral transmis par les divinités. En se comparant aux Dieux, ce peuple avait trahi la confiance du maître de l'Olympe, brisant le filet de protection retenant prisonnières les ombres maléfiques que les titans avaient autrefois libérées du cosmos infini où Nyx, la divinité primitive, les maintenait captives. Juste un passage, créé à un endroit précis de la planète, qui depuis, n'avait cessé de soulever les plus incongrues mais aussi les plus farfelues théories humaines à travers les siècles.

La divinité soupira en regardant son œuvre. Tant de siècles pour parvenir à inverser enfin les choses, à retisser ce que jadis les Atlantes avaient brisé. Des guerres sanglantes et incessantes, des siècles de luttes pour parvenir à ce que leurs esprits entrevoient quelque peu ce qu'ils étaient capable d'accomplir en s'ouvrant les uns aux autres. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin espérer à nouveau, croire lui aussi que demain…

- Ne vas pas si vite, mon vieil ami, dit Odin en pénétrant dans la salle offrant une vue unique sur l'ensemble de la planète.  
>- A ce niveau, l'impatience me gagne, lui confirma Zeus en l'invitant à contempler lui aussi, cette magnifique lueur naissante.<br>- Elle est encore faible, bien trop pour s'opposer à ça ! constata le Dieu nordique en jetant un œil vers le triangle maudit d'où sortaient constamment des nuages sombres d'ombres malfaisantes, qui se disséminaient ensuite dans le monde entier, guettant une nouvelle proie, un nouvel esprit à corrompre.  
>- A ce niveau d'existence c'est certain, il leur faudra encore une réincarnation, si ce n'est plus, pour pouvoir lutter à armes égales avec les enfants d'Erèbe*.<p>

Tout en parlant, il jeta un regard vers la région des Enfers qui était aujourd'hui le seul souvenir vivant de ce Dieu ancestral, parcouru par le fleuve en quoi il l'avait transformé après son intervention pour avoir aidé les Titans :

- Nyx connaissait le danger, c'est pourquoi elle les a enfermé au cœur même de la nuit, continua Zeus. Les Titans se sont vengés en ouvrant ce passage, libérant ainsi le pouvoir du Dieu destructeur, même si celui-ci n'était plus.  
>- Et les Atlantes ont reçu le don de maintenir en place le grand filet tendu par Elle, pour retenir ces ombres malfaisantes…<br>- Mais trop de pouvoir peut monter à la tête... Ils l'ont largement perdu, se prenant eux-mêmes pour des Dieux.  
>- Et les mailles du filet se sont brisées une à une…<br>- Et il va être bientôt temps de le retisser, mon vieil ami… Te sens-tu prêt à accomplir cette tâche ?  
>- Plus que jamais et quand l'heure sonnera, je serai là !<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, domaine de Mime**

Albéric se leva étrangement serein ce matin-là. Hypnos, qui le rejoignait maintenant presque toutes les nuits, avait déjà regagné les Enfers et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans la vieille demeure ancestrale de son pair et ami. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour en avoir la confirmation de visu, Mime était rayonnant lorsque qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner :

- Il va enfin venir ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
>- Oui… il sera bientôt ici, répondit le guerrier d'Eta.<br>- Alors il va être temps pour moi de regagner mon domaine…

Mime leva les yeux vers son ami. Etrange que ce soit lui, justement, qui lui ait fait entrevoir la solution à tous ses maux. Car c'était bien lui, autrefois si distant de ses pairs, qui l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir de son mal-être à celui qui ne manquait jamais de l'observer de loin :

- Comment te remercier Albéric ? questionna-t-il.  
>- Te voir rayonnant suffit largement à me remercier, répondit son ami. Comment l'as-tu su ? ajouta-t-il.<br>- Ma lyre… elle a vibré cette nuit et son écho me disait que le moment était enfin venu, expliqua-t-il. Je sais même où le retrouver.  
>- Alors va… N'attends plus…<p>

Albéric quitta le manoir de son ami dans la matinée, lui souhaitant le même éblouissement que lui, la même finalité, le même sentiment d'être enfin entier en partageant son destin avec celui d'un Dieu. Lui y avait trouvé son équilibre et même si confusément, il savait que le prix à payer pour ce trop de plein de bonheur serait élevé, il n'y aurait pas renoncé pour tout l'or du monde :

_- Que voilà une douce pensée, _murmura Hypnos sans son esprit.  
><em>- La partager avec toi m'est encore bien plus doux<em>, répondit-il.

Mime lui fit un dernier signe de la main et rentra se préparer. Dans le domaine, comme dans tout le royaume, le printemps chassait peu à peu la neige, laissant apparaître ça et là des carrés de verdure, et même quelques fleurs. Il sourit à ce spectacle tant de fois renouvelé et dirigea son étalon au petit trot vers le lac qui lui aussi, renaissait sous le doux rayonnement solaire. Il en descendit quand il eut atteint la rive et laissa son cheval se repaitre de l'herbe tendre qui pointait son nez. Lui, il s'assit contre un arbre et commença à jouer une ode à la nature renaissante et au soleil divin, regardant les rayons de ce dernier devenir de plus en plus lumineux, jusqu'à l'éblouir et l'obliger à fermer les yeux :

- Ouvre les yeux Mime…

Il obéit à l'injonction, ayant fort bien reconnu le cosmos de l'arrivant :

- Apollon…

Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, tel le soleil qu'il représentait, le regardant tendrement :

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à te rejoindre, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le guerrier la saisit et se releva face à lui. Leurs yeux se perdirent dans ceux leur faisant face et le Dieu ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir l'élu de son cœur, et alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient enfin. Le ciel s'embrasa pour saluer leurs retrouvailles.

Autrefois, Mime avait uni son cosmos à celui du Dieu, lisant dans son cœur et y découvrant l'immensité de la souffrance de l'humain qui lui servait d'hôte. Aujourd'hui, Apollon ouvrit celui du Dieu à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, car il avait fini par comprendre que la ferveur et l'espoir qui animait ce cœur lui avait donné la force de repousser les ténèbres. Si Apollon avait finalement repris le contrôle de son cosmos, c'était uniquement grâce à lui… et maintenant, il lui appartenait de le guider vers leur union physique.

Ce qu'il fit avec tendresse et amour, avec une passion aussi nouvelle que dévorante. Il les téléporta dans la chambre de son propre manoir et passa le reste de son séjour à honorer le guerrier divin de ses attentions, Alex pouvant enfin servir celui qui faisait battre le cœur de son maître, ayant lui aussi finalement trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un artiste qu'il admirait depuis fort longtemps. Ce dernier, s'était enfin décidé à se déclarer auprès de l'élu de son cœur qu'il n'osait approcher par crainte de son Maître. Mais le Dieu, conscient du tort qu'il avait créé à son jeune serviteur avait facilité leur rapprochement en nommant son guerrier garde personnel du jeune Alex lors de ses déplacements divers.

Comme Albéric l'avait supposé, Mime se sentit bientôt entier. Il n'était encore que pureté que le Dieu cueillit avec déférence et le guida vers l'éblouissement des plus ardents mais aussi des plus doux plaisirs, l'entraînant, toujours plus loin dans cette quête ô combien divine. Mais le guerrier sentait lui aussi poindre un événement qui modifierait bientôt leur destin à tous. Refusant de se laisser prendre ces trop rares instants de bonheur, il fit tout pour voir le jeune Olympien aussi souvent que possible, ce dernier lui ayant ouvert les portes de son Sanctuaire.

Et Apollon ne trouva rien de plus beau au monde que d'entendre s'élever le mélodieux son de sa lyre alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau. Lui aussi sentait trop bien que ces doux moments se termineraient bien trop vite.

Il était loin d'être le seul, dans tous les Sanctuaires, ce sentiment devenait omniprésent.

Ooo000ooO

**Cinq ans plus tard, **

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion **

Le Grand Pope et le chevalier de la Balance relisaient ensemble le résultat de leurs recherches acharnées. Cinq ans qu'ils s'abimaient les yeux sur ces textes anciens, sur ces énigmes toutes plus alambiquées les unes que les autres. Cinq longues années de travaux partagés avec les différentes divinités de la planète que le destin ou autre ? avait un jour réunis. Thanatos avait été le précurseur de ces recherches, il les avait aussi orchestrées, reliant entres eux les cinq Sanctuaires et le savoir ancestral enfoui dans chacun d'entre eux.

Cinq longues années aussi de lutte acharnée contre chaque manifestation du mal où qu'elle se situe sur la planète. Les différents guerriers s'épaulant au besoin. Les cinq Sanctuaires travaillant ensemble, pour la première fois de leur longue histoire.

Assis en face des deux hommes, la divinité argentée sourit en les regardant découvrir ce qu'il était enfin parvenu à trouver dans ses propres données. Un souvenir commun avec son jumeau, celui de leur destin quand leur mère les avait enfantés. La fin du voyage et le début d'un autre pour ces humains, pour lui et les autres divinités, la certitude de renaître un jour et l'espoir de les retrouver… si toutefois ce destin était bien le leur…

Les graines étaient maintenant largement semées dans chacun des Sanctuaires où de nouvelles naissances avaient eu lieu. Des dépositaires du futur savoir, les héritiers qui prépareraient le monde à leur retour en continuant la lutte acharnée contre les forces du mal :

- Alors voici notre destinée, murmura Shion.  
>- La fin de la boucle, le début d'une autre, répondit la Balance en souriant. Après tout nous avons été toi et moi les précurseurs de ce changement et il est grand temps de le voir s'accomplir…<br>- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma Thanatos en se levant. Vous avez un jour fait naître l'espoir dans le cœur des chevaliers divins, leur permettant de terrasser des Dieux. Aujourd'hui ce même espoir s'est répandu à travers cinq Sanctuaires de la planète. Penser que Zeus n'y soit pour rien me parait ridicule. Il a bâti ce monde pour combattre les enfants de celui qui à ce jour, n'est plus qu'une région des Enfers en se servant de ce que lui avait laissé Nyx pour y parvenir. Après tout, elle est celle qui connaissait le mieux Erèbe.  
>- Mais tous ces enfants… dit encore Shion en regardant le Sanctuaire s'étendant à ses pieds dans les rayons du soleil couchant de cette fin de journée. Ils ont à peine commencé leurs vies pour certains…<br>- N'oubliez pas Shion, lui rappela la divinité argentée, qu'ici comme dans les autres Sanctuaires, ils deviennent l'espoir. S'ils doivent mourir ce ne sera que pour renaître un jour…  
>- Comment en être certains ? Comment être sûr de cette réincarnation en laquelle Shaka croit dur comme fer et à laquelle vous semblez tous adhérer ?<p>

Il avait beau y croire, l'espérer de tout son cœur, le Grand Pope craignait de sacrifier encore inutilement ses chevaliers… ses enfants… sans compter ses deux amours :

_- Moi j'y crois Shion, _lui murmura une voix douce.  
>- Shiryu…<br>_- Aie confiance en l'espoir Shion, _rajouta le Dragon_, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et moi sommes les chevaliers de l'espoir, vos héritiers…_

Le Grand Pope sourit à son tour. Avait-il vraiment le choix devant cette ferveur et cette foi ?

- Nous avons le lieu et le moyen d'y parvenir, ajouta la Balance. Une idée sur le moment ?  
>- Bientôt maintenant, dit Thanatos en regardant l'horizon. Quand la nuit disparaitra derrière le soleil, lui donnant la force nécessaire à l'union parfaite…<br>- Quoi, une éclipse ?  
>- Oui, la prochaine éclipse de lune*… précisa le Dieu.<p>

Une éclipse de lune, phénomène naturel se produisant environ tous le deux ans. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps pour déterminer la date de la prochaine.

A partir de cet instant, tous se préparèrent à partir, ils avaient tant à faire et si peu de temps pour l'accomplir. Transmettre un dernier savoir à celui qui vous succéderait, profiter encore des sourires sur la bouille des bambins encore inconscients de leur futur, s'aimer tout simplement. Profiter de ce qu'ils abandonneraient pour un temps indéterminé, voir pour toujours si les prédictions s'avéraient fausses… car tout était encore si incertain, étaient-ils seulement dignes de reprendre le flambeau délaissé il y a quelques millénaires par le peuple élu des Dieux ? Pouvaient-ils prétendre aux savoirs des ancêtres de Shion, Mu et Kiki, les trois seuls atlantes connus à ce jour ? Le genre humain était-il digne du sacrifice qu'ils allaient lui consentir ? Les questions jalonnaient sans cesse leurs esprits mais au fond de chacun d'entre eux, la décision était prise depuis longtemps.

Angelo avait remis son avenir entre les mains de Mu et si ce dernier jugeait qu'il devait se battre à nouveau, alors aucune autre question ne se posait pour lui.

Fenryl était revenu parmi les humains grâce à son cher Siegfried et suivrait ce dernier quoi qu'il décide, remettant ses loups au bon vouloir du royaume qui les avait vus naître.

Sirène avait été sauvé grâce à Isaak, il ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau.

Et ce n'était que quelques exemples épars. S'ils ne le faisaient pas pour eux, ils suivraient leur Dieu, leurs compagnons ou leurs frères d'armes vers ce destin pourtant si incertain avec une foi en ce monde qui les avait vu naître et surtout en son futur.

Ooo000ooO

**Jour J**

Le lieu, mythique et toujours sujet à controverse, à la fois craint et attirant par ses mystères inexpliqués, le triangle des Bermudes.

C'était sans doute la première chose que Shion avait découverte dans les vieux carnets des anciens chevaliers du Bélier ou plutôt que Kiki avait découverte. Il repensa à l'enfant, qui n'en était plus tout à fait un à présent… Celui qui l'avait embrassé la veille était un jeune homme prêt à reprendre le flambeau du premier temple et qui n'avait plus qu'à accomplir une ultime retraite à Jamir, afin d'y découvrir presque certainement celui ou celle à qui il devrait transmettre ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Mais pour l'instant le futur Bélier devait prier pour la sauvegarde de ses maîtres et de tous leurs compagnons, dans le premier temple du Sanctuaire.

Les cinq Sanctuaires s'étaient réunis sur une petite île émergée depuis peu, tout comme une bonne dizaine d'entres elles d'ailleurs qui parsemaient le fameux triangle maudit, formant une spirale se terminant par celle où ils se trouvaient tous en ce moment. La tempête qu'avait déclenchée le Seigneur des Océans suffisait à tenir éloigné la population d'humain et rendait toutes observations, qu'elles soient satellitaires ou autres, impossibles. Mais ici, au cœur même de la tempête, se trouvait une zone entièrement dégagée, un peu comme le centre d'un cyclone.

Les petites îles rejoindraient le fond des océans, dès que leur travail serait achevé, Zeus le lui en avait fait le serment, seule survivrait celle du centre, où ils se trouvaient encore tous. Ultime témoignage de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir.

L'heure, celle-ci approchait à grand pas et les sept divinités accompagnées de Shion et de Mime prirent place sur l'extérieur du triangle. Shion, Hypnos et Thanatos se plaçant aux trois angles du triangle, avec entre chacun d'eux un des autres Dieux, Apollon et Odin, mis à part.

Juste devant eux, dans un deuxième triangle, leurs compagnons respectifs sauf un, puis répartis entre eux et l'île centrale le reste des guerriers. Chevaliers, marinas, artistes guerriers d'Odin et spectres s'étaient positionnés dans un ordre apparemment aléatoire. Hilda se trouvait également là, au milieu d'eux, compagne terrestre de son Dieu, mais sans aucun lien physique, comme l'exigeait le culte à Odin, seul son pouvoir spirituel de prêtresse l'unissait à son Seigneur. Mais l'emplacement de chacun n'était absolument pas le fruit du hasard, il avait été longuement étudié par Thanatos et Shion, travaillant de concert pour cette ultime étape.

Et enfin restaient sur l'île centrale les cinq chevaliers divins. Les chevaliers de l'espoir comme les avait appelé Dohko avant leurs descentes aux Enfers pour y affronter Hadès. Leur rôle était crucial, ils étaient toujours les cinq seuls guerriers à unir leurs cosmos à volonté et sans aucun lien physique.

Le moyen, s'ils en connaissaient tous le principe ou presque, l'avaient tous plus ou moins accompli, bien que souvent involontairement, aucun n'avaient de certitudes quand à la réussite de leur projet fou…

Suivant la légende qu'il avait découverte, la déesse originelle Nyx avait tissé un filet de cosmos sur ce lieu, passage ouvert par les Titans pour se venger de Zeus qui avait transformé Erèbe en fleuve pour les avoir aidés dans leur lutte. Une ouverture sur les enfants des Ténèbres maléfiques que Nyx maintenait enfermées en son sein jusqu'à l'ouverture de ce passage, les empêchant ainsi de se répandre sur le monde des humains et les corrompre, comme le souhaitait Erèbe. Mais le temps qu'elle dresse le filet, certaines de ces ombres l'avaient déjà franchi.

Connaissant depuis toujours le projet de celui qui avait été son époux de faire de la planète nouvellement créée une terre de ténèbres, elle avait alors fait appel à deux de ses enfants, Hypnos et Thanatos pour lutter contre l'héritage de son frère et époux et leur avait demandé de choisir les élus. Le choix des jumeaux s'était porté sur les Atlantes, peuple qui se retrouva béni et à qui la déesse originelle envoya un guide pour les préparer à leur future tâche.

Mais les atlantes, imbus de leur nouveau pouvoir, avaient défié le roi de Dieux. Celui-ci les avait puni sévèrement, persuadé qu'il trouverait rapidement à les remplacer. Si son choix avait alors été dicté par son orgueil blessé, il eut quelques siècles pour le regretter et entreprendre de réparer ses erreurs. Fort heureusement, d'autres panthéons lui accordèrent leur confiance et leur soutien car en supprimant les atlantes, il avait endommagé la résistance du filet qui avait fini par devenir instable, laissant de plus en plus d'ombres passer de l'infini du cosmos au monde des humains, engendrant nombre de monstres à travers les siècles. Et finalement ses mailles s'étaient brisées une à une.

Aujourd'hui, le roi des Dieux confiait une nouvelle tâche à ces nouveaux élus venant des cinq Sanctuaires qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour la stabilité de leurs différents Dieux à travers les siècles : Apollon, Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon, Hypnos, Thanatos et enfin Odin. Et le moment tant attendu était enfin venu. Seraient-ils dignes de la confiance que leur accordait Zeus maintenant ? Ils n'allaient plus tarder à le savoir.

Au moment même où la lune commença à disparaître dans l'ombre de la terre, les cinq chevaliers divins unirent leurs cosmos et les cinq divinités et Shion placées sur le tour extérieur du triangle laissèrent jaillir les leurs. Celui de Shion passa doucement de l'or au platine avant de rejoindre celui de ses deux voisins, les jumeaux divins faisant de même de leurs côtés. Les fils de cosmos des cinq Dieux et de Shion se cherchèrent un instant avant de s'enrouler les uns autour des autres, formant ainsi la bordure extérieure de l'immense triangle mythique. Ce n'était pas une fusion, simplement une consolidation de leur propre cosmos par celui du Dieu voisin, Shion se retrouvant à ce stade de part ces origines, l'égal de ces hommes et femmes, issus d'un pouvoir divin et lui reconnaissant ce droit de siéger parmi eux.

La lune continuait sa course et la moitié de sa surface était déjà caché par la terre. C'est à ce moment que Shiryu lança son cosmos, toujours unis à celui de ses frères, à la recherche de ceux de ses deux amants, comme le firent également ses compagnons, traçant ainsi les premières mailles du futur filet. Les cinq divinités suivirent leurs exemples avec leurs partenaires respectifs ainsi qu'avec chacun de leurs guerriers, Hilda unissant son propre cosmos à celui des guerriers d'Odin, en son nom. Puis, alors que seul un bout de lune n'était pas encore caché, les amants déjà unis joignirent également leurs cosmos, tissant par ce faire l'intégralité du filet, coordonné avec un soin extrême par Shion et Thanatos qui furent un instant surpris d'avoir si bien réussis.

Car ils n'avaient pas compté que sur les liens des amants ou des guerriers et leurs maîtres, mais également sur celles des frères, Saga et Kanon, mais aussi Syd et Bud ou encore Aïolia et Aïoros. Et dans une moindre mesure, car là rien n'était certain, sur celles des amis proches, Mu et Shaka, Rhadamanthe et Eaque par exemple. Mais aussi sur certaines amitiés récentes, comme celles de Shiryu et Fenryl ou encore celle de Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Et bien d'autres encore.

Et ça marcha bien au-delà de leurs espérances. Les liens se créèrent un à un, rajoutant les mailles qui auraient pu manquer à la parfaite réussite de ce tout nouveau filet.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se féliciter que déjà la lune disparaissait entièrement et que le cosmos d'Apollon se gorgea alors des rayons solaires, symbole absolu de son pouvoir. Il prit les mains de Mime qui lui sourit avant d'unir son cosmos divin à celui du guerrier d'Eta. Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que le Dieu ne laisse exploser son cosmos, l'unissant à celui de tous ses artistes alors que dans le même temps, celui de son compagnon s'unissait avec celui de la prêtresse d'Odin.

Le choc fut incroyablement violent. Par l'intermédiaire des deux amants se produisit une cascade de cosmos d'une puissance extrême qui se répartit dans toutes les mailles de cosmos tissés, allant de l'un à l'autre, suivant l'union qu'il possédait, d'où l'importance vitale pour la fiabilité de ce nouveau filet de la place de chacun.

Ainsi de Mime, le cosmos solaire partit vers Hilda, qui elle-même le retransmis à chacun de ses guerriers, Albéric le renvoyant vers Hypnos qui le renvoya sur ses deux voisins, ainsi que sur Eaque par l'intermédiaire de son jumeau, Shion le renvoyant quand à lui vers Shiryu et Dohko et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche finalement chacune des personnes présentes. Quand ce fut fait, un court instant le filet dans son entier prit la même teinte que le soleil alors que les deux qui l'avaient volontairement distribués finissaient de se consumer sous la violence de l'impact, entraînant avec eux, un à un chaque membre de cette étrange union.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Odin pour faire à son tour brûler son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme, et en utilisant toute ses forces. Il gela à jamais le filet tout nouvellement tissé, disparaissant à son tour dans cette ultime épreuve alors que dans le ciel, la lune réapparaissait de derrière le soleil.

Le calme régna un moment sur les petites îles alors qu'autour d'elle la tempête faisait encore rage. Un éclair gigantesque vint soudain illuminer le ciel, éclairant une ultime fois le filet reconstitué. Une à une les petites îles sombrèrent emportant avec elles leur secret et furent rapidement prises en charges par des hordes de soldats du Royaume Sous-marin, comme l'avait ordonné Poséidon avant de partir. Elles furent dissimulées à la vue des humains, profondément enfouies dans des failles marines qui furent elles aussi refermées, ne laissant aucune trace visible de ce qui venait de se produire. Seule en plein centre du triangle des Bermudes, demeurait une île, celle où les chevaliers divins d'Athéna avaient rendu leurs derniers souffles.

Alors et alors seulement, le roi des Dieux s'autorisa à pleurer la perte des siens et de son plus vieil ami. Et même s'il savait qu'il reviendrait sous peu le voir, leur chemin pour retrouver leurs berceaux natals, l'Olympe pour la plupart d'entre eux et le Walhalla pour son vieil ami durerait au moins une petite année. Car pour qu'une divinité puisse regagner son berceau natal et y demeurer avant de se réincarner, le laps de temps était invariablement le même, et ce, tout simplement car le temps n'existait plus dans le cosmos infini où leurs âmes se trouvaient actuellement. Et Zeus avait un certain nombre de choses à faire durant ce laps de temps, il leur avait promis à tous, il veillerait sur leurs différents Sanctuaires en entendant leur retour.

Et il lui faudrait aussi veiller à ne pas laisser les enfants d'Erèbe encore présents sur Terre se répandre trop grandement et pour cela, il avait besoin des futurs combattants que chaque Sanctuaires avaient pris soin de laisser. Et puis, malgré le filet reconstitué, certains de ses enfants arriveraient parfois à passer quand même, comme cela s'était toujours produit et là encore, il lui faudrait faire preuve d'une extrême vigilance en attendant le retour des Dieux jumeaux et, si tout se passait bien, des élus.

Mais si ces élus avaient finalement réussis cette ultime mission, sauraient-ils trouver eux aussi le chemin du retour ? Rien n'était moins sur et si cela s'avérait impossible, alors tout serait à recommencer…

Zeus soupira en essuyant ses larmes. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Il n'en avait pas le droit, au moins leur accorder cet ultime hommage à tous en tenant ses promesses.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours plus tard, Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Kiki ressortit du palais pour redescendre au premier temple en retenant ses larmes. Même s'il s'en doutait, même si ce qu'il craignait le plus était finalement arrivé, il n'arrivait pas encore à admettre le vide qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours au plus profond de son cœur. Ses maîtres, ses amis, et tous ceux qui étaient partis combattre ce mal avaient disparu. Et même si ici, ils avaient tous ressentis ce vide, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Comme l'avait ordonné Shion avant de quitter le Sanctuaire, Shaina et Argol en avaient pris la direction provisoire en attendant le retour de l'esprit d'Athéna pour qu'elle nomme son nouveau Pope. Ils s'étaient installés tous deux dans un des bureaux inoccupés, refusant d'utiliser celui du dernier Pope. Aidés de plusieurs autres chevaliers, ils avaient longuement observés la zone où s'étaient rendus les combattants et avaient enfin pu aujourd'hui obtenir une image claire.

Mais la zone était entièrement déserte. Pas la moindre trace de survivants ou même de corps. Non, il ne restait rien, rien qu'une nouvelle petite île apparut au centre de la zone appelé le Triangle des Bermudes. Mais avec la tempête qui s'était déchaînée dans la zone pendant plus de six jours, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi.

Kiki passa un à un les trois premiers temples, où seules demeureraient maintenant les armures d'or qui elles, étaient toutes revenues au Sanctuaire mais vides. Vide. C'est ce qu'il ressentit en s'arrêtant un instant devant celles du Poisson, du Verseau et du Capricorne. Oh, elles avaient toujours leur propre cosmos, mais plus rien de celui de leurs porteurs. Mais arrivé dans le temple du Sagittaire, il se rendit compte que là, l'ambiance était légèrement différente. Il regarda l'amure et n'eut pas cette même sensation de vide… Il l'observa mieux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui la rendait différentes de celles qu'il venait de voir. Il était maintenant le dernier Atlante et le seul encore à même de comprendre leur langage. Ce savoir, que lui avait si longuement enseigné ces maîtres, il devait d'en montrer digne.

Il laissa doucement monter son cosmos dans le temple vide pour s'harmoniser avec Sagittarius. Mu lui avait longuement montré comment faire et il y arriva sans problème. La comprendre par contre, se révéla un peu plus compliqué mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il finit par saisir son message. L'armure lui disait qu'elle avait déjà trouvé son futur porteur ! Mais également que chacune d'entre elle, finirait par le trouver. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien avoir déjà retenu l'attention de cette armure si mythique qui n'avait jamais cessée de protéger Athéna ?

Il laissa doucement retomber son cosmos et pour la première fois depuis ce jour funeste qui avait vu la disparition d'une bonne partie de son entourage, Kiki sourit. Le Sanctuaire ne mourrait pas. De nouveaux chevaliers d'or viendraient et occuperaient à leur tour cette place si sacrée dans la chevalerie d'Athéna et il serait l'un d'eux. L'armure sembla presque lui sourire et sa flèche d'or se tourna soudain vers l'entrée du temple comme pour lui indiquer quelque chose. Il s'y précipita et découvrit sur ses marches un jeune garçon âgé de six ans qu'il connaissait bien. Le fils d'Aïolia et de Marine, né sous le signe du Sagittaire.

June qui s'occupait de lui arriva à son tour en lui criant de revenir s'entraîner s'il voulait devenir aussi fort que son père. Kiki se retint de lui dire qu'il le deviendrait sans doute, mais cela seul l'avenir pourrait le confirmer. En tout cas, l'armure le pensait, elle. Et s'il avait retenu une chose de ces années d'enseignement, c'est qu'elles se trompaient rarement.

Il continua sa route en souriant, découvrant deux autres armures qui semblaient elles aussi avoir choisi leurs futurs porteurs et se retrouva bientôt devant celle de son maître. Il n'avait pas encore osé mais il devait le faire maintenant, avant de partir accomplir cette ultime tâche que lui avait confiée Shion.

Il en tremblait d'appréhension et d'émotion mais il fit lentement monter son cosmos et le laissa s'approcher de l'armure d'or du Bélier. Celle-ci sortit de sa torpeur et son cosmos s'éleva dans le premier temple. Elle sembla le jauger un instant avant de s'harmoniser avec le sien. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva projeté dans les airs pendant que l'armure de son maître, non son armure, le recouvrait et l'acceptait. Des larmes de joies inondèrent son visage fin qui avait depuis longtemps perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et il lui sembla même entendre au loin la voix bienveillante de son maître le féliciter.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se téléportait à Jamir, pour accomplir sa première mission en tant que chevalier d'or du Bélier et la toute dernière que lui ait confiée Shion. Trouver celui ou celle qui serait à même de prendre sa suite. Et plus aucun doute ne l'habitait, son destin était déjà écrit en partie, comme celui de tous les atlantes.

Ooo000ooO

**Un an plus tard **

Le temps avait passé sur les différents Sanctuaires. Les blessures laissées par les pertes encore vives dans certaines mémoires, laissait aujourd'hui place à la joie. Car on fêtait le retour de l'aura des différents Dieux dans leur domaine respectif.

A Asgard, Flamme fut heureuse de présenté à son Seigneur sa fille, la nouvelle prêtresse qui avait déjà démontré de formidables aptitudes à ce poste et qui ressemblait tant à son père Hagen.

Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, l'esprit de Poséidon trouva ce qu'il avait laissé et quelques futurs guerriers prometteurs pour tenir les futurs postes de généraux des mers.

Au Sanctuaire d'Apollon, c'est Alex en personne qui accueillit son maître, les yeux plein de larmes et le cœur encore en deuil, mais si heureux de sentir enfin la douce présence de celui qu'il servait.

Aux Enfers, les troupes qui avaient accomplies fidèlement les ordres du maître furent récompensées en devenant pour certains d'entre d'eux, des spectres alors qu'Hadès et les Jumeaux reprenaient doucement les rênes de leurs royaumes.

Et enfin au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, l'esprit de celle-ci désigna le futur Pope, celui qui porterait ses espoirs dans le monde et devant qui s'agenouilla le seul chevalier d'or en poste à ce jour, Kilian du Bélier. Mais ce dernier savait que bientôt d'autres armures seraient à nouveau portées, car il surveillait très attentivement ce qui se passait dans les autres temples. Et puis, il avait maintenant un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans qui le suivait partout. Sur son front apparaissait les même deux points rouges que ceux de son maître, le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

A suivre…

_*Dans la mythologie grecque, **Érèbe** (en grec ancien Ἔρεϐος / Erebos, en latin Erebus) est une divinité infernale née du Chaos, personnifiant les Ténèbres, l'Obscurité des Enfers. Il est le frère de Nyx (la Nuit), dont il a engendré Éther (le Ciel supérieur) et Héméra (le Jour). Il est décrit dans la Théogonie d'Hésiode._

_Il est métamorphosé en fleuve pour avoir secouru les Titans, et donne ainsi son nom à une région des Enfers où passent les âmes des défunts, située entre le monde des vivants et l'Hadès._

_Source : Wikipédia_

_*Une **éclipse lunaire** est une éclipse se produisant à chaque fois que la Lune se trouve dans l'ombre de la Terre. Ceci se produit uniquement lorsque la Lune est pleine, et quand le Soleil, la Terre et la Lune sont parfaitement alignés ou proches de l'être. Le type et la taille d'une éclipse lunaire dépendent de la position relative de la Lune par rapport à ses nœuds orbitaux. La dernière éclipse totale lunaire a eu lieu le 21 février 2008 entre 3 h et 5 h (GMT). Elle était bien visible depuis l'hémisphère nord. La précédente fut observée le 28 août 2007. La prochaine aura lieu le 21 décembre 2010._

_Source : Wikipédia_


	52. Épilogue - 1ere partie

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la première partie de l'épilogue, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bisous_

_Merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! Voici la première partie de l'épilogue. bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – 1ére partie<strong>

**Environ deux siècles plus tard**

**Tibet, montagne de Jamir**

Un vieil homme escaladait péniblement cette montagne en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il continuait obstinément comme guidé par une force invisible. Il savait également qu'il risquait de ne pas en revenir de cette dernière quête, que sa santé qui périclitait chaque jour davantage n'y résisterait sûrement pas. Mais il devait le faire, accomplir cette dernière tâche en espérant trouver celui ou celle qui pourrait devenir l'héritier et reprendre le flambeau de ses illustres ancêtres, vu qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité biologique d'enfanter.

Un passage particulièrement difficile le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se rattrapa de justesse d'une chute tragique. Son cœur battait la chamade et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'y arriverait pas, il était bien trop vieux. Il s'assit sur le sol pierreux, désespéré :

- Tu devrais te reposer un instant grand-père…

Il se retourna d'un bloc pour découvrir un enfant d'à peine six ans qui le regardait en souriant. Il avait de longs cheveux mauves et deux petits points rouges sur le front :

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il simplement à peine surpris de trouver enfin une âme à qui parler.

Il faut dire qu'il avait vu tant de choses sortant de l'ordinaire, que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Quand on devient l'héritier d'un empire comme celui des Kido, que l'on découvre ce qu'il cache dans une contrée perdue de la Grèce, on devient forcément un peu fataliste.

Apprendre ensuite que l'un des ses ancêtres direct était une des nombreuses réincarnations d'Athéna, que l'autre était un chevalier de bronze et que ce lieu nommé le Sanctuaire protégeait la planète depuis des siècles, jusqu'à sacrifier une partie des siens pour perpétuer cette protection, n'avait pourtant pas été chose aisée à admettre pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était si différent. Il avait grandi et avait pu se rendre compte par lui-même, avait côtoyé ses hommes et ses femmes hors du commun et tous animés de cette même flamme. Et il avait admis que tout cela était bel et bien réel. Caché et tenu sous le sceau du secret, mais réel.

Il se rappelait aussi la déception de ses parents, quand ils avaient découvert qu'il ne développerait jamais de cosmos au-delà de quelques exercices totalement anodins. Non, il n'avait malheureusement pas hérité ce merveilleux pouvoir et se consacra donc à étudier et à gérer au mieux son héritage, espérant, dès qu'il eut atteint l'âge de raison, pouvoir apporter l'héritier qu'il n'était pas.

Mais là encore, ses espoirs furent rapidement anéantis. Il se révéla stérile et tous les traitements qu'il tenta ne purent rien y faire. Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire lui avait rendu visite alors qu'il se sentait complètement désespéré et bien inutile, lui révélant ce qu'il avait entrevu dans les cieux. Il devait partir en quête de l'héritier.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien, avaient sensiblement le même âge et été devenus des amis et cette visite le réconforta un peu. Mais par où commencer ? Où chercher ? Ils en discutèrent longuement, examinant toutes les possibilités.

Il en avait fait des voyages depuis ce temps, presque trente ans maintenant qu'il cherchait inlassablement cet hypothétique héritier, sillonnant la planète en tous sens. Et, il y a quelques jours, cet étrange rêve, lui disant, non lui ordonnant de venir ici ! Il revit tout cela en quelques instants alors que le gamin, apparu d'il ne savait où, s'asseyait à ses côtés, souriant toujours :

- Mon maître m'a envoyé te chercher, dit-il simplement, il m'a dit de te conduire à lui. Il t'attend.  
>- Et qui est ton maître ? demanda le vieil homme.<br>- C'est Shion voyons ! répondit le gamin. Celui que tu cherche depuis si longtemps.  
>- Et toi tu es ?<br>- Mu, son disciple et futur chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques années plus tard,**

**Aux enfers **

Hadès s'était finalement réincarné depuis près de vingt ans, tout comme ses fidèles jumeaux et son frère Poséidon qu'il avait revu. Il savait aussi qu'Odin avait repris sa place à Asgard et que les jeunes Dieux, Athéna et Apollon étaient également revenus sur Terre, mais encore des enfants. Seulement voilà, le Dieu goûtait de nouveau à la solitude et son moral s'en trouvait fortement compromis. Il remplissait néanmoins ses obligations, conscient qu'elles étaient devenues cruciales pour la survie de la planète. Et l'une d'elle aujourd'hui était de sélectionner quelques futurs spectres de son royaume qui pourraient bientôt relever leurs aînés de leurs rôles. Il lui fallait notamment trouver les trois futurs juges qui dirigeraient un jour le royaume des morts à ses côtés, ceux qui étaient en place actuellement arrivaient au bout de leurs vies.

Il soupira, déjà las de cette tâche qui lui rappelait trop bien les étreintes de son fidèle Rhadamanthe. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à rechercher en vain les effluves d'un cosmos disparu. Thanatos ne sortait quasiment plus d'Elysion et Hypnos passait tout son temps libre sur Terre à errer sur les terres désolées du royaume d'Asgard. Il ne comprenait plus… S'étaient-ils tous trompé ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire… et pourtant, rien ne laissait présager le retour tant attendu des humains qui s'étaient sacrifiés à leurs côtés, ce jour-là.

Le Maître des Ténèbres pénétra dans les arènes où il fut bientôt rejoint par les jumeaux qui prirent place à ses côtés. Leurs mines sombres à tous les trois impressionnèrent vivement la vingtaine d'apprentis qui se trouvaient dans les gradins en face d'eux, prêts à en découdre pour gagner leur place au sein du royaume souterrain.

Alkior, qui les entraînait tous vint saluer les divinités et lança les premiers combats. Rien de méchant, juste une évaluation de leurs capacités leur était demandée. Les apprentis le savaient et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, espérant être sélectionné par le Maître pour l'étape suivante.

A chaque nouveau cosmos qui s'élevait, les trois guettaient l'étincelle qui aurait pu conforter leurs attentes à tous trois. Mais déjà il ne restait déjà plus que quelques candidats et encore une fois rien de s'était produit. Hadès nota quand même quelques jeunes adolescents intéressants pour le futur de son royaume, mais aucun n'ayant encore l'étoffe nécessaire au poste de juge :

- Celui-là est pas mal, dit soudain Hypnos qui s'était brutalement relevé sur son siège.  
>- Lequel ? l'interrogea Thanatos. Le brun ou le blond ? en essayant de comprendre ce que son jumeau trouvait de si extraordinaire aux deux gamins qui se battaient actuellement.<br>- Non, celui qui attend pour le prochain combat, regarde-le bien !

Hadès et Thanatos suivirent son regard et découvrirent un jeune garçon qui observait d'un air étrangement désabusé le combat sous ses yeux. Soudain très intéressé, la divinité argentée fit un signe discret à Alkior qui monta les rejoindre :

- Qui est cet enfant ? demanda Hadès en désignant le jeune garçon à la chevelure bleue qui semblait s'ennuyer si ferme.  
>- Oh, lui ! C'est un petit effronté, il ne mérite pas votre attention…<br>- Mais ? insista Thanatos.  
>- Son cosmos est étrangement puissant. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quand même fait venir, finit Alkior avec regret.<br>- Quel est son nom ? interrogea Hadès.  
>- Michael, mes seigneurs, mais il prétend que ce n'est pas son vrai nom.<br>- Et quel serait-il selon lui ? demanda encore Thanatos, le cœur battant.  
>- Eaque, Altesse, il prétend s'appeler Eaque… je sais que…<br>- Fais-le combattre ! l'interrompit Hadès.

Alkior redescendit prestement dans l'arène et donna ses ordres. Le jeune garçon qui semblait avoir une douzaine d'année fit un signe à l'un des trois autres, sensiblement du même âge, qui attendait encore. Ce dernier leva un regard vers les divinités maintenant très attentives et croisa un instant les prunelles bleues du Maître des Ténèbres qui frissonna soudain en découvrant un regard d'or. Le regard qui hantait toutes ses longues nuits solitaires. Rhadamanthe. Et le troisième qui restait et les regardait en souriant devait sans doute être Minos. Nul doute que Pandore ferait, elle aussi, son apparition un peu plus tard, songea Hadès.

L'instant d'après, les deux enfants s'élançaient l'un contre l'autre en élevant leurs cosmos, dans l'un on pouvait voir d'étranges effluves d'or et dans l'autre des filaments argentés :

- Le temps est venu semble-t-il, commenta Hypnos en souriant.  
>- Nous avions raison… murmura Hadès, presque incrédule. Ils sont revenus…<br>- Et ils le savent, conclut Thanatos qui se tourna légèrement vers son jumeau sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'arène où évoluaient toujours les deux apprentis. Je pense que tu peux organiser ton prochain voyage sur Terre, finit-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ooo000ooO

**Encore plus tard,**

**Quelque part en Chine**

Un enfant courrait sur les flancs de la montagne qui abritait l'orphelinat où il avait passé toute sa jeune vie. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière lui libre de toutes entraves comme il avait toujours aimé. Seulement les dames de l'orphelinat l'obligeaient sans cesses à les attacher, c'était ça où elles les lui coupaient. Et il se refusait d'en arriver là, car ces longs cheveux étaient pour lui comme un signe particulier. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il pensait que, grâce à cela, un jour quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait et l'emmènerait enfin loin d'ici.

De la tour du bâtiment central surplombant le sentier abrupt sur lequel était l'enfant, deux jeunes hommes le regardaient évoluer avec une aisance peu coutumière pour un si jeune gamin. L'un avait de longs cheveux verts et des yeux roses, deux points rouges ornaient son front et l'autre de courts cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux verts, perçants et vifs :

- C'est lui, j'en suis sur, murmura le brun.  
>- Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda l'autre à la directrice de l'établissement.<br>- Il vient d'avoir six ans, répondit-elle en se demandant comment ces deux hommes, connus pour leur réussite dans le monde des affaires, avait bien pu atterrir dans ce coin perdu de la Chine et surtout pourquoi ils s'intéressaient tant à cet enfant :  
>- Nous aimerions lui parler, ajouta celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Dohko Libra.<p>

L'autre approuva de la tête. Celui-là il n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter, même dans ce coin perdu, on connaissait l'héritier de l'empire Kido. Sa nomination à ce titre avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre quand celui qui dirigeait alors cet empire avait adopté cet orphelin trouvé dans une montagne du Tibet lors d'un de ses voyages spirituels. Les plus folles rumeurs avaient alors circulé, mas la vérité était, elle, restée bien cachée. Car tous ignoraient encore qu'en même temps que son empire, le dernier descendant de cette illustre famille avait adoptée également une fillette d'à peine un an que le jeune Shion protégeait. Et que c'était elle qui deviendrait, une fois adulte, l'héritière et la dirigeante de l'empire Kido. La petite avait aujourd'hui six ans et se portait comme un charme.

Une heure plus tard, ils retrouvèrent l'enfant qui jouait dans les jardins en riant aux éclats et en regardant les mines atterrées de ses camarades d'infortunes devant sa dernière trouvaille. Se servir de la pelouse si bien entretenue pour en faire un terrain de football improvisé.

La directrice se dirigea vers lui, faisant fuir tous les petits résidents mais pas le garçon qui lui, se tourna résolument vers elle, prêt à subir ses remontrances. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire la directrice et auquel il commença à opposer une série d'arguments expliquant à ses yeux son geste et qui étaient, pour certains, on ne peut plus juste. La directrice leva les yeux au ciel et coupa court à ce qui menaçait de durer encore longtemps pour lui ordonner de venir se présenter aux deux hommes qui étaient resté légèrement en retrait. L'enfant leur jeta un regard surpris et inquisiteur mais s'approcha néanmoins de ces deux visiteurs :

- Bonjour messieurs, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.  
>- Bonjour, répondit le brun en lui tendant sa main et en souriant. Je m'appelle Dohko et toi ?<p>

L'enfant plaça sa petite menotte dans la grande main du jeune homme et prononça d'une voix soudain troublée :

- Shiryu… Je m'appelle Shiryu… On se connaît non ? rajouta-t-il soudain.  
>- Shiryu ! l'apostropha sévèrement la directrice devant un tel manque de politesse.<br>- Non, laissez-le, intervint l'autre homme en se penchant à son tour vers l'enfant.  
>- Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda-t-il en lui posant sa main sur son épaule.<p>

Un long silence suivit cette question, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Shiryu s'éclaire d'un grand sourire :

- Shion ! Tu es Shion… et Dohko, rajouta-t-il en souriant à l'autre. Et vous êtes venus me chercher !  
>La directrice était stupéfaite mais elle fut plus encore quand Shion se redressa et lui dit :<br>- Vous pouvez préparez les papiers d'adoption. Nous l'emmenons. Dès ce soir.  
>- Va préparer tes affaires Shiryu, ajouta Dohko en lui souriant.<br>- Tout de suite, cria l'enfant en se précipitant au dortoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa petite poitrine.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il devait suivre ces deux là. Au fond de lui, une voix lui murmurait qu'il avait enfin trouvé des gens aimants et attentionnés. Et c'est avec cette profonde certitude d'enfant qu'il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour rassembler ses maigres affaires et rejoindre son destin.

Ooo000ooO

**Russie**

Le français répondant au nom officiel de Gabriel se retourna en secouant la tête négativement à l'intention de son compagnon, tellement engoncé dans des vêtements chauds, qu'on n'en voyait plus que les yeux bleus presque violet, et encore, quand il daignait enlever ses lunettes.

Camus, car c'était bien lui, ou tout du moins sa réincarnation, remercia le dirigeant du énième orphelinat qu'ils avaient visité au cours du mois écoulé dans ce pays d'où avait été originaire leur Hyoga, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas fait fausse route.

Il avait trouvé où plutôt retrouvé Milo si naturellement, presque comme si leur destinée s'écrivait une nouvelle fois. Volonté divine ou conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu lors de leur dernière vie ? Il l'ignorait mais toujours est-il que quand un messager d'un Sanctuaire secret était venu l'arracher à se vie d'enfant des années auparavant pour faire de lui un grand guerrier, le futur chevalier du Verseau avait suivi, heureux, le messager pour disparaître aux yeux du monde des vivants.

Bizarrement, ils n'avaient retrouvé ses compagnons d'armes d'antan que quelques mois auparavant alors qu'on les réunissait enfin dans ce lieu mythique et hors du temps qu'ils étaient sensés servir, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Seul Milo, futur Scorpion l'avait déjà retrouvé avant cela, comme si une force invisible les avait tous deux guider l'un vers l'autre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés dans cette vie. Et visiblement, il en avait été de même pour tous leurs compagnons, autrefois uni. Seuls les plus jeunes manquaient encore à l'appel. Mais ils étaient activement rechercher par ceux, qui naguère, avaient été leurs âmes sœurs.

Il eut un sourire attendri en rejoignant son compagnon, pourtant renfrogné. Il se rappelait encore de ce jour pas si lointain où dans les plaines glacées et désertes de Sibérie, son lieu d'entraînement, il l'avait vu apparaître, couvert de la tête au pied, un peu comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était lui-même torse nu. Il avait enlevé doucement ses lunettes, clignant des yeux un moment, ébloui par la réverbération du soleil sur la neige. Ils s'étaient longuement regardés sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Camus ne fasse enfin le premier geste en lui demandant presque timidement :

- Milo ?  
>Ce dernier avait poussé une sorte de gémissement avant de se jeter dans ses bras :<br>- C'est bien toi Camus… J'avais si peur de ne pas te retrouver…

On l'appelait alors encore Gabriel, mais à l'énoncé même de ce nom, il sut que c'était effectivement le sien. Et que le garçon sanglotant dans ses bras était lié à lui :

- Marko ! cria une voix.  
>- Je crois qu'on m'a retrouvé, grimaça Milo.<br>- C'est joli aussi Marko, mais je préfère Milo, répondit Camus.  
>- Gabriel !<br>- Gabriel hein ? se moqua le futur Scorpion.

Leurs deux maîtres attendaient des explications car Milo était venu sans prévenir personne. Finalement, c'est devant un thé bien chaud et devant le feu de cheminée de l'isba où le maître de Camus les avait conduit que le jeune homme avoua qu'il devait le faire, qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il devait absolument retrouver celui qu'il avait perdu. Enfin l'un de ceux, mais l'autre ce serait pour plus tard.

Si son discours était un peu confus et étrange, Camus confirma qu'il le connaissait ou du moins avait la forte impression de le connaître et d'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main depuis qu'ils avaient tous repris le chemin de l'isba. Etrangement, le jeune fugueur n'avait reçu aucune punition et avait passé la nuit à l'isba avec son maître. Au milieu de celle-ci, alors que les deux maîtres s'endormaient, les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient rejoints, passant leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans cette toute nouvelle vie, très platoniquement. Celle qui devait les unir à nouveau quelques années plus tard, fut bien loin de l'être.

A partir de ce jour, ils s'étaient écrits chaque semaine, se racontant leurs vies et Gabriel réussissait même parfois, à se rendre chez un ami au village, alors ils pouvaient se voir par webcam. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enfin et redeviennent ceux qu'ils avaient été autrefois.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne se trompe pas ? demanda Milo le ramenant à la réalité.  
>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Camus qui commençait à douter aussi.<br>- Eh ! s'écria le Scorpion en attrapant d'un geste vif un enfant d'environ six ans qui le bousculait.  
>- Lâchez-moi ! hurla ce dernier en se débattant furieusement.<p>

Camus eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la bouille blonde et largement reconnaissable de son ancien disciple. Hyoga enfin !

Il fit signe à Milo, qui venait aussi de comprendre de le relâcher et le gamin fonça non sans avoir plusieurs fois regardé en arrière pour être sur qu'on ne le suivait pas.

Mais il ne vit pas les deux chevaliers devenus aussi discrets que des ombres le suivant pas à pas jusqu'à un quartier commerçant où il entra dans une boutique pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, chargé d'un sac. Il continua alors son périple jusqu'à un autre quartier, miséreux et pratiquement en ruines pour pénétrer dans une cabane, tenant encore debout par un quasi miracle, et isolée des autres. Les deux chevaliers l'y suivirent tout aussi discrètement et se glissèrent sans grande difficulté dans les ombres des recoins mal éclairés et glacials.

Ils y découvrirent une femme, aussi blonde que Hyoga, allongé dans un lit de fortune et qui tentait un pâle sourire en voyant revenir son enfant :

- J'ai des médicaments maman ! cria ce dernier en entrant, j'ai pu en acheter plein ! Et à manger aussi !  
>- Chéri, protesta bien faiblement la mère, tu n'aurais pas dû…<br>- Il le fallait bien maman… répondit le garçon en allant remettre une bûche dans le maigre feu, j'ai eu un peu honte car il avait l'air si gentil le monsieur…  
>- Ni…<br>- Hyoga maman, je t'ais déjà dit la coupa l'enfant, pas Nikolaï, Hyoga !  
>- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la mère.<br>- Je ne sais pas… mais mon nom c'est Hyoga, affirma-t-il.  
>- Tu as entièrement raison Hyoga, dit Milo en sortant de l'ombre en même temps que Camus qui se dirigea tout droit vers la femme alitée pour l'examiner rapidement.<br>- Je suis désolé ! s'écria Hyoga en le reconnaissant. Je vous rendrai l'argent, promis ! Je travaillerai ! Mais ne faites pas de mal à maman ! supplia-t-il.  
>- Nous n'en avons nullement l'intention, le rassura Milo. Alors c'est pour ta maman que tu m'as volé mon porte-monnaie ?<br>- Oui… avoua le petit voleur, elle avait besoin de médicaments…  
>- Dis-moi petit, demanda Camus, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te faire appeler Hyoga ?<br>- Parce qu'un jour, ils viendront tous les deux pour prendre soin de moi et de maman, et c'est comme ça qu'ils me reconnaîtront, répondit le garçon.  
>- Je vous en prie, ne lui en veuillez pas, intervint la mère suppliante elle aussi. Il raconte cette histoire depuis bientôt deux ans.<p>

Camus l'apaisa d'un geste et continua :

- Et qui viendra selon toi Hyoga ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
>- Camus et Milo, affirma l'enfant, ils viendront. C'est écrit là, rajouta-t-il en posant sa petite menotte sur son cœur avec un grand sourire. Et vous êtes venus hein ? rajouta-t-il. C'est bien vous ?<p>

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le lendemain, bureau du Grand Pope**

Shion raccrocha le téléphone satisfait. Camus et Milo venait enfin de mettre la main sur le jeune Hyoga, tout comme Dohko et lui sur Shiryu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se leva en soupirant et se demanda s'il allait lui-même aller annoncer cette bonne nouvelle au Cinq Pics où Dohko avait déjà emmené Shiryu pour son apprentissage de chevalier. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais déjà, ils lui manquaient cruellement tous les deux. Il sourit. Les liens qu'ils avaient tous tissés voilà prés de deux siècles reprenaient peu à peu leur place en ce monde. Il avait changé certes, mais pas tant que ça au fond.

Il se souvint de ce moment où il s'était éveillé à Jamir. Il n'était alors qu'un enfant mais avait su immédiatement qui il était et ce qu'il devait faire. Le vieil atlante qui le guida un temps, lui expliquant le peu qu'il lui manquait. Il devait avoir tout juste huit ans quand un matin, il découvrit au pied de la tour, un autre enfant qu'il reconnut aussitôt, Dohko. Ce dernier dormait bien tranquillement, enroulé dans une couverture. Il avait été le premier maillon d'une longue chaîne qu'il était chargé de reconstituer.

Aujourd'hui, il avait déjà bien avancé et il savait qu'il en était de même dans les autres Sanctuaires. Peu à peu, tous reprenaient leur place.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il était revenu ici, rencontrant les chevaliers d'or en place qui ne trouvaient pas leurs successeurs. Pour chacun, il avait cherché et trouvé. Le futur Poisson, en Suède, les jumeaux grecs, futurs Gémeaux et ainsi de suite. Puis tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Le futur Poisson s'enfuyant pour retrouver son Gémeau avait été le premier apprenti à le faire, les autres n'avaient pas tardé à suivre son exemple.

Il avait aussi veillé à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne subisse les tortures de leur première vie. Ainsi Saga et Kanon n'avaient jamais été séparés et le petit Angelo qui le défiait presque pour apercevoir le futur Bélier n'avait subi la tyrannie de sa première vie pour devenir un fier et grand chevalier du Cancer. Non, ils auraient bien assez d'ennemis à combattre pour préserver un peu leur vie d'enfant et surtout, leurs mémoires à tous était intactes et retrouvaient les souvenirs de leur vie d'antan. Les erreurs, les leçons avaient été retenues. Etait-ce cela finalement le cadeau pour leur nouvelle charge ? Il était bien loin d'avoir encore toutes les réponses.

Et maintenant les plus jeunes, qu'ils retrouvaient un à un. La suite s'annonçait bien, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le succès des trois autres chevaliers encore en quête de leurs âmes sœurs et savaient aussi que, quelque part dans le monde, les autres Sanctuaires faisaient de même.

Un petit cri de joie le fit se retourner alors qu'il regardait le Sanctuaire :

- Alors Saori, dit-il, en ouvrant les bras à la petite fille qui s'y jeta avec plaisir. Comment se sont déroulées tes leçons ce matin ?  
>- Bien Shion, répondit-elle, très bien ! Où est Jabu ?<br>- Il va venir Saori, il va venir…

Et c'est bien tout ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre car la Licorne était toujours un des chevaliers qu'il recherchait. Mais il était fermement convaincu qu'il le trouverait lui aussi, comme tous les autres.

Ooo000ooO

**Royaume d'Asgard, prés d'un manoir austère **

- Mais pourquoi m'emmener ici ? demanda un garçon d'a peine dix ans à son ami qui ne semblait pas en avoir bien plus. Il fait froid !  
>- Arrêtes de râler ! Tu oublies qui je suis ! lui répondit l'autre en regardant autour de lui et en apercevant enfin le lac qu'il cherchait.<br>- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, Seigneur Apollon ! maugréa le plus jeune en lui suivant néanmoins.  
>- Regardes Alex le voilà ! cria-t-il soudain.<p>

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison le futur Dieu du soleil ! Sur le bord du lac, se trouvait bel et bien un enfant un peu plus jeune avec de magnifiques cheveux orange et une lyre presque aussi grande que lui. Sans aucun doute la réincarnation de Mime :

- Je le savais ! s'écria Apollon, c'est lui, c'est l'amour de ma vie !

Alex soupira et suivit son maître. Descendant d'une longue lignée de serviteur dont le premier avait servi la dernière réincarnation du Dieu Soleil, il ignorait que lui aussi allait bientôt retrouver quelqu'un de précieux.

Sous l'arbre le jeune enfant s'était levé et caressait doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis en souriant. Lui aussi l'avait reconnu.

A suivre…


	53. Epilogue - 2ème partie

_Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture Scorpio-no Caro. Un grand merci à toi, tes conseils me sont précieux ! Et je sais que ça prend du temps._

_Ignis : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de m'encourager. Je suis contente que cette fin te plaise, voici la deuxième partie ! Bisous et merci encore._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'il sont tous sacrifiés mais comme tu as pu le voir, ils finissent par se retrouver. Voici d'ailleurs la dernière partie de ces retrouvailles. Oui, c'est la fin et même si j'ai encore quelques histoires en réserves, d'autres sur lesquelles je travaille encore, c'est mon plus gros bébé jusqu'à présent. Merci de m'avoir suivi et en encouragé tout du long ! Bisous et merci pour tout._

_Bonjour à tous, nous voici parvenu au terme de cette histoire. Un grand merci à ma bêta pour tout son travail sur cette fic et à vous tous pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité tout au long de cette histoire. Je ne pourrais pas répondre cette fois aux coms anonymes mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre impression finale et merci d'avance ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - 2<strong>e<strong> partie<strong>****

**Inde **

Un jour de pluie en Inde. La mousson déversait sur le pays son trop plein, rendant presque nulle la visibilité à plus d'un mètre. Et sous cette pluie, dans la cour d'un temple, assis en position de lotus, sur le sol, ou plutôt légèrement flottant au-dessus, un jeune homme blond, entourée d'une étrange aura qui donnait presque l'impression que la pluie glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Un peu en retrait et abrité sous les auvents du temple, un autre jeune homme à la chevelure bleue, attendait impatiemment jetant de temps à autres de longs regards agacés vers l'homme en méditation dans la cour. Autour d'eux, les moines continuaient leurs activités comme à l'ordinaire, semblant totalement indifférents à la présence de ses deux visiteurs qui pourtant contrastaient fortement dans le paysage habituel.

Un nouveau soupir d'agacement fit entrouvrir les yeux de l'homme en méditation qui eut un sourire amusé :

- Impatient Kanon ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Ça fait quand même des heures que je patiente, rétorqua le Gémeau.<br>- Tout au plus deux ! Et tu peux me féliciter, je les ai trouvés sûrement plus rapidement que si tu avais parcouru le Japon à pied !

Kanon grimaça un sourire qui aurait presque pu faire véridique, mais Shaka ne s'y laissa pas prendre :

- D'accord, puisque tu persistes dans cette attitude négative, je vais finalement m'y rendre tout seul…  
>- On irait plus vite avec ma technique, marmonna Kanon en commençant à faire gonfler son cosmos et en lançant un regard interrogateur à son pair, attendant la destination. Le chevalier de la Vierge la lui donna et se rapprocha de lui. L'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient de la cour du temple.<p>

Ils réapparurent discrètement dans un parking désert de la capitale japonaise, non loin d'une école qui accueillait les enfants vivant dans un orphelinat tout près de là. Ils s'en approchèrent en restant à l'abri derrière les larges grilles pour tenter d'apercevoir ceux qu'ils étaient sensés retrouver dans ce lieu. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'un d'eux.

Une bagarre faisait rage dans la petite cour et les enfants s'agglutinaient au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée autour des deux combattants, encourageants l'un ou l'autre. Un coup de sifflet mis soudain une bonne partie des gamins en fuite alors qu'un adulte se frayait un chemin au milieu de ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de partir, écartant sans ménagement ceux qui le gênait pour parvenir au cœur de la bataille :

- Encore toi !

Le cri rageur témoignait de l'énervement de l'adulte qui catapulta l'un des gamins à plusieurs mètres de là. Loin de se laisser impressionner le gamin en question se releva, l'air frondeur et fixant méchamment l'adulte :

- Ikki… murmura Shaka dont le cœur se mit à battre soudain plus vite.

Un gémissement étouffé attira l'attention de Kanon à l'autre bout de la cour où plusieurs autres gamins tenaient en respect un plus petit qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître à sa chevelure verte.

Ikki, ou du moins le gamin frondeur aux cheveux bleus en bataille qui lui ressemblait fortement, rugit en découvrant lui aussi, les quatre gamins tenant en respect son jeune frère. Mais ce dernier fonça d'un coup, renversant celui qui le maintenait pour rejoindre son aîné :

- Vous deux ! hurla l'adulte en levant la main.

Les deux enfants se tassèrent en prévision de la suite mais le coup attendu n'arriva pas. Surpris, ils regardèrent l'adulte dont le bras s'était retrouvé immobilisé par le Gémeau. Shun eut un hoquet de surprise et son visage s'illumina l'espace d'un instant :

- Je vous le déconseille, dit Shaka en arrivant à son tour alors que l'homme tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer du Gémeau.  
>Puis, il s'accroupit devant les frères :<br>- Comment allez-vous les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Ikki le regarda longuement puis passa sa menotte sale sur la joue de la Vierge en souriant :

- Shaka… dit-il simplement.  
>- Oui, Ikki c'est bien moi et là c'est…<br>- Kanon, le coupa Shun, c'est Kanon !

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez, demanda l'homme que le Gémeau avait fini par lâcher pour soulever le petit Shun dans ses bras qui avait tout naturellement enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

- Nous venons adopter ces enfants, répondit Shaka en désignant les deux frères et en se relevant.

Ooo000ooO

**Ile de San Félix **

Poséidon n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et même s'il en avait déployé des trésors pour un certain général prés de deux siècles plus tôt, il avait maintenant hâte de le revoir.

Sirène lui étant revenu en tant qu'apprenti, il chercha à retrouver Io, tout comme les chevaliers recherchaient les jeunes divins. Il s'était encore réincarné dans un membre de la famille Solo qui s'appelait cette fois Ian et non Julian et avait aujourd'hui vingt ans. C'est donc en tant que Ian Solo qu'il revint sur la petite île de San Félix à la recherche de son général mais surtout de son âme sœur qui lui manquait férocement. Et même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait patienter encore de nombreuses années pour goûter à nouveau au plaisirs charnels, il voulait néanmoins le revoir au plus vite et se réjouissait d'avance de le voir grandir et s'épanouir dans son rôle de futur général.

Il recherchait tout aussi activement ses autres généraux et déjà avait mis la main sur les traces de quelques uns d'entres eux, à sa plus grande joie. Mais Io manquait encore à l'appel, tout comme Isaak. De ce côté, il avait quand même contacté le Grand Pope qui l'avait promis de l'en tenir informer, si toutefois, il réapparaissait chez les chevaliers.

L'île de San Félix étant une terre inhabitée, Poséidon s'était longtemps demandé comment son Io d'autrefois avait bien pu naître sur une île déserte. Il avait finalement découvert dans les archives de son Sanctuaire que le destin qui avait fait d'Io un orphelin dans sa première vie était dû au naufrage d'un bateau s'étant trop approché des récifs volcaniques de la petite île. Une femme enceinte y avait alors accouché mais l'absence d'eau douce ne lui avait pas permis de survivre à l'accouchement difficile et seul quelques marins endurcis et le bébé avaient réussi à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours envoyés de la côte. La vie du petit Io, baptisé comme cela par les marins, ne tenait alors plus qu'à un fil. Il avait, après un long séjour à l'hôpital, atterrit dans un orphelinat de Valparaiso au Chili avant d'être découvert et recruté par ses hommes.

Poséidon avait donc peu d'espoir de trouver le Io d'aujourd'hui ici, mais quelque chose l'avait pourtant poussé à y venir… Une sorte d'instinct qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer et qu'il se contenta donc de suivre.

L'île aujourd'hui abritait une réserve ornithologique et quelques chercheurs y avaient élus domicile dans le but d'étudier et de préserver ces espèces de plus en plus rares. Le problème de l'eau douce avait été résolu grâce à des grandes citernes ravitaillées régulièrement depuis le continent. En tant qu'héritier de la compagnie Solo, régnant en maître sur les océans, il fut donc accueilli avec tout le respect dû à sa position.

Mais les discussions avec les chercheurs le barbèrent vite et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas quitter le repas en plein milieu. Il réussit néanmoins à s'échapper de la pièce au moment du café et se promena seul dans les alentours, appréciant la beauté sauvage des lieux.

Il arriva finalement à un petit bâtiment abritant visiblement d'autres membres de l'équipe et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un rire d'enfant le cloua sur place. Il s'approcha en catimini de l'endroit d'où était provenu ce son incongru sur cette île habité uniquement par des chercheurs et découvrit effectivement un enfant d'environ cinq ou six ans en pleine discussion ? ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait fort avec un oiseau blessé dont il prenait grand soin. L'enfant étant à moitié caché par un rocher, il le voyait à peine mais l'endentait très bien :

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, disait-il à son ami en plume. Je dois encore faire la vaisselle, mais je te ramènerai à manger plus tard ! Reste bien sage en attendant !

L'enfant se releva et passa très près de lui en retournant au bâtiment tout proche et son cœur rata alors un battement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose qui ne pouvait le tromper.

Il le vit disparaître à l'intérieur et l'y suivit résolument. Il se retrouva dans les cuisines du complexe où s'agitaient les cuisiniers et les serveurs. Il chercha le garçon des yeux et le découvrit sur une chaise devant un énorme bac empli de vaisselle sale. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lavait celle-ci sans même rechigner à la tâche pourtant bien ingrate qu'on lui réservait :

- Monsieur Solo, dit une voix derrière lui, nous vous cherchions !  
>Il se retourna pour voir un des chercheurs :<br>- Qui est cet enfant ? demanda-t-il en désignant le garçon du menton.  
>- C'est juste un orphelin, répondit le chercheur, nous avons un contrat avec un orphelinat qui nous en donne parfois en tant qu'apprenti.<br>- Il est apprenti quoi ? interrogea Poséidon soudain glacial. Plongeur peut-être ? J'ignorais qu'il fallait un diplôme pour ce genre de job !

Devant son ton impérieux, la cuisine devint soudain silencieuse à l'exception du bruit de vaisselle que l'enfant continuait paisiblement à laver :

- Arrête gamin ! lui aboya un cuistot.

Ce dernier sembla soudain s'apercevoir que plus un bruit ne s'élevait et tourna la tête en tous sens, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Poséidon. Il descendit alors de sa chaise et vint se placer devant lui :

- Tu veux bien m'aider dis ? demanda-t-il.

Le chef s'approchait déjà pour le chasser mais Poséidon s'accroupit en face de lui, le stoppant d'un geste :

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
>- Viens avec moi ! répondit l'enfant dont les yeux roses souriait déjà, et qui lui prit alors la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite à l'extérieur et à travers laquelle la divinité ressentit les prémices du cosmos qu'il recherchait tant.<br>- Monsieur Solo… tenta le chercheur, mais sur un signe de tête de ce dernier, ses gardes du corps, des hommes de son royaume, se placèrent devant lui l'empêchant de les suivre.  
>- Pourquoi il t'appelle comme cela ? demanda l'enfant en le tirant sans grande surprise vers le repaire de l'oiseau blessé.<br>- C'est mon nom, répondit le Dieu.  
>- C'est pas vrai, ton nom c'est Poséidon, je le sais bien moi !<br>- Et comment tu le sais ?  
>- Parce que tu viens me chercher toutes les nuits dans mes rêves !<p>

A peine une heure plus tard, le bateau de l'héritier des Solo filait vers Valparaiso pour adopter l'orphelin qui jouait avec un oiseau complètement guéri à son bord. Assis plus loin, Poséidon le regardait tendrement, s'émerveillant déjà de le voir grandir.

Ooo000ooO

Royaume d'Asgard

Retrouver Albéric. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire se disait Hypnos en revenant une fois de plus au royaume d'Asgard. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le destin était de nouveau en marche, que chacun dénichait petit à petit son âme sœur, la sienne restait toujours introuvable.

Il faut dire aussi, qu'en deux siècles, le domaine des Megrez avait presque complément changé de main. Son Albéric n'ayant pas eu d'héritier direct, c'est une branche plus lointaine qui avait pris possession du domaine et qui se foutait visiblement royalement aujourd'hui qu'un visiteur qu'il ne connaissait pas cherche l'éventuel héritier du dernier guerrier divin.

Alors comme chaque semaine, il se concentra en élevant son cosmos à la recherche d'un semblant ou même de prémices de celui qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Car malgré se nombreuses tentatives restées vaines, il ne se décourageait pas, il savait qu'il finirait par y arriver. C'était écrit…

Et cette fois enfin, la chance sembla lui sourire. C'était faible et lointain, mais il sentait parfaitement quelque chose qu'il suivit immédiatement. Son périple le mena dans un petit village pauvre, pas si lointain qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé du domaine des Megrez, d'où il lançait toujours sa recherche, à l'insu des propriétaires actuels, cela va sans dire. Mais le cosmos, ou du moins l'essence qu'il sentait, venait bien de là.

Il se transforma rapidement en un voyageur de ce royaume avant d'apparaître et d'entrer comme tel dans ce village oublié visiblement de tous et surtout de ceux qui en avait la charge.

S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était là un des villages se situant sur le domaine de Megrez, justement, or dans ces souvenirs, aucun des villages dont avait eut la charge son Albéric d'antan, n'avait souffert autant que celui-ci.

Il pénétra dans la seule auberge encore en activité. Sous cette pauvreté apparente, les habitants avaient gardé leur grand cœur et l'accueillirent en s'excusant du peu qu'ils avaient à lui offrir. Assis devant un repas chaud, il apprit bien vite, en discutant avec l'aubergiste et les clients présents, ce qui était arrivé à ce domaine pourtant si prospère autrefois.

Et l'explication était fort simple, les différents héritiers avaient purement et simplement dilapidé la fortune sans s'occuper de la gestion des différents villages dépendant du domaine. Les villageois lui expliquèrent en détails comment ils en étaient arrivés à subvenir seuls à leurs besoins et cela n'était pas simple, comme il put largement le constater. Tout cela était bien triste songea le Dieu en montant dans la petite chambre, bien pauvre également en ameublement, mais d'une propreté impeccable et qui possédait un bon feu de cheminée, mais il doutait qu'Odin n'est pas connaissance de ce problème et ne fasse tout pour y remédier. Il connaissait assez bien le Dieu nordique pour savoir que sous sa coupe, son royaume resterait prospère. Il profita largement des flammes en se frottant les mains devant, la température ambiante, bien qu'agréable, était loin de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir à Elysion.

Il récapitula tranquillement ce qu'il avait appris ce soir car, toujours dans l'objectif de sa quête initiale, il s'était informé sur les enfants vivants autrefois dans l'orphelinat du domaine et régit par son intendance, comme il le savait fort bien vu que c'était à l'époque un des principaux soucis de son amant. Mais tout comme le reste, l'orphelinat, faute de moyens, avait fini, lui aussi par fermer ses portes, laissant livrés à eux-mêmes les petits orphelins. Ce sont les habitants des villages voisins de l'orphelinat, dont celui-ci qui avaient pris la charge de ces jeunes enfants voués à la mort sans aide. Et une partie de ces enfants, résidaient ici, dans le village. Il avait donc toutes les chances d'y trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Ce qui lui échappait encore, c'est comment l'enfant pouvait ne pas être un Megrez, car d'après ce qu'il savait d'Asgard et de son fonctionnement, le titre de guerrier divin restait dans les mêmes familles de génération en génération.

Le Dieu attendit patiemment que le village s'endorme pour se téléporter vers l'endroit où il sentait les traces du cosmos recherché. Se dématérialisant aux yeux des mortels, il atterrit dans une sorte de dortoir où reposaient quatre jeunes garçons. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour localiser celui qu'il cherchait. Dans le deuxième lit, dormait un garçon d'environ six ans et dont la chevelure flamboyante recouvrait le visage. D'un geste à peine perceptible, il le dégagea pour voir ses traits et consciemment ou non les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent, lui révélant le vert des yeux de son Albéric. Le cosmos encore jeune qu'il sentait prouvait bel et bien qu'il venait de le trouver enfin.

Il était invisible à l'œil humain et pourtant l'enfant tendit la main vers lui en souriant, comme pour le toucher. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et il referma les yeux en murmurant son nom, se rendormant. Mais s'était-il seulement réveillé ?

Hypnos sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce pour réapparaître devant la maison, toujours dans le même état de stase. Il voulait juste la repérer pour y revenir le lendemain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, il vit au loin une lueur bleue. Intrigué, il la suivit pour se retrouver devant un grand bâtiment à l'abandon sur lequel était inscrit, Orphelinat de Megrez.

N'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'origine de la lueur qui ne pouvait venir que du Dieu de ce royaume, il la suivit jusqu'à un ancien bureau où elle lui indiqua les registres attestant de l'adoption de l'enfant. Abandonné à l'orphelinat quelques années plus tôt à sa naissance par une des filles de l'actuelle famille régnant sur le domaine. La responsable de l'orphelinat de l'époque l'ayant baptisée Albéric. Une bien étrange coïncidence… ou tout simplement le destin.

Il remercia mentalement Odin pour son aide précieuse et regagna enfin sa chambre. Demain, il déposerait une demande d'adoption en bonne et due forme, il lui resterait ensuite à faire reprendre son rang au jeune garçon dont il aurait la garde. Il songea qu'en attendant, il lui faudrait trouver un toit dans le royaume d'Asgard. Mais, il était heureux le Dieu ce soir en s'endormant.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon **

Aïoros, lui, n'avait pas Shaka qui pouvait l'aider à localiser le jeune Seiya dans cette nouvelle vie, alors tout comme Camus et Milo en Russie, il visitait les orphelinats du Japon. Il cherchait inlassablement celui où avait bien pu se réincarner son jeune amour. Quand il apprit que comment Hyoga venait d'être retrouvé, il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice sur le passé de Seiya qui pourrait éventuellement le guider et repensa à la quête désespérée de celui-ci, dans sa vie antérieure, pour retrouver sa sœur disparue.

A partir de cette information, il chercha dans les registres de l'administration japonaise, non plus un mais deux enfants, le frère et sa sœur aînée. Et le choix fut finalement payant car au bout de plusieurs semaines de recherches, il dénicha enfin un jeune garçon et sa sœur aînée dans un orphelinat d'un petit village de campagne. Ce cas n'était pas si rare mais, il sut d'emblée que c'était là car le prénom du garçon était Seiya.

Il ne sut jamais qui trouva l'autre car le garçon semblait l'attendre bien avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Assis sur une pierre sur le chemin menant à l'orphelinat, il fut accueilli par un :

- Ben t'en as mis du temps !

Cette remarque lui arracha un tendre sourire alors que les yeux noisette se plantaient dans les siens, lui rappelant avec nostalgie, les doux moments d'autrefois.

Il lui fallut encore batailler avec l'administration japonaise mais quelques jours plus tard, il repartait avec les deux enfants, Seiya lui tenant fermement la main, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Encore un, se dit avec satisfaction le grand Pope se matin-là. Il en manquait si peu maintenant.

Il aurait aimé s'en réjouir et pourtant une onde de tristesse attira son attention. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il savait qui pleurait sur la tombe d'un disparu.

Il s'étonna à peine de trouver toute la garde dorée présente au Sanctuaire à l'entrée du petit cimetière abritant les tombes des chevaliers. Seul Angelo se détachait du nombre pour regarder presque désespérément le dos de son compagnon à genoux devant une tombe.

En se retrouvant tous ici, ses chevaliers avaient développés ce pouvoir de ressentir les émotions de leur pair d'autrefois. Et la tristesse du Bélier avait été perçue par tous. Il leur passa devant et s'approcha de Mu :

- Allons, mon enfant, pourquoi ces larmes ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je sais qu'il te manque mais rien ne peut garantir que lui aussi reviendra…  
>- C'est bien le problème, maître, je l'ai abandonné…<br>- Pour sauver la planète et sauver son avenir ? Je ne pense pas que celui qui a ensuite brillé sous le nom de Kilian du Bélier et Grand Pope, ait ressenti cela comme un abandon.  
>- Mais comment en être certain ? J'ai beau lire et relire les lignes qu'il a laissées. Je n'y trouve aucune certitude.<br>- Et dans ton cœur ? Que ressens-tu Mu ?  
>- Dans mon cœur ?<br>- Crois-tu que celui qui fut autrefois ton disciple accepterait de te voir ainsi te lamenter sur sa tombe ? Croies-tu que Kilian n'ait pas compris tout ce que lui offrait ce jour-là ? Je n'ai aucune certitude Mu, je découvre comme toi, comme nous tous ici présents, cette nouvelle vie que nous offrent les Dieux. Mais j'ai une conviction, celle que si nous avons tous gagné le droit de vivre à nouveau pour perpétuer cette tâche de protéger le monde, alors je suis convaincu que Kilian le savait aussi. Ne sois pas triste, il a eu une vie remplie et il a transmis son savoir, comme tu le feras aussi.  
>- Mais…<br>- Pas de mais, le coupa Shion en le relevant. Garde au fond de ton cœur l'infime espoir que le prochain chevalier du Bélier soit de nouveau Kilian… si telle est la volonté des Dieux.  
>- Sommes-nous donc destinés à revenir à chaque fois que la Terre est en danger ?<br>- Cela aussi je l'ignore Mu… Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous avons choisi un nouveau destin ce jour-là, à nous de nous en montrer digne et…Il posa la main sur la pierre tombale avant de poursuivre. C'est ce que Kiki attendrait de son père !

Le vent vint alors balayer les roses blanches que le Bélier avait déposé sur la tombe de son fils, faisant s'éparpiller les pétales qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des deux hommes, entraînant avec eux le rire d'un enfant. Un rire que Mu n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Il sourit enfin et sentit sa tristesse s'envoler dans les échos lointains de ce rire.

Il regarda ses compagnons restés en retrait, son amant qui guettait ce sourire et en fut profondément heureux. Oui, ils étaient revenus pour accomplir une tâche qui était désormais la leur. Mais une chose était certaine, aujourd'hui cette immense tâche ne se solderait pas par leur sacrifice à tous, car le filet tressé autrefois était toujours en place. Leur seule tâche maintenant était de veiller à son maintien, avec tous les autres élus et de continuer à protéger ce monde.

Est-ce que son fils en faisait parti ? Il avait au moins le droit de l'espérer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un mouvement attira son attention tout comme celle de Shion, d'ailleurs. Ce denier fit quelques pas et se trouva nez à nez avec un enfant qui le regardait en tremblant de tous ses membres :

- Eh bien mon garçon, dit le Grand Pope en s'accroupissant, qui es-tu donc ?  
>- Jabu…<br>- Jabu hein ? J'en connais une qui va être ravie de l'apprendre…

Fin


End file.
